A Doe in a Lion's Den
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: What if Cersei had twins with Robert Baratheon and only one has died? Elain Cassana Baratheon first of her name shall tell her encounters in Game of Thrones. As the true Baratheon, she's a Doe in a Lion's Den of Lannister's and unwilling to joined the Game . (Chapters 1-18 rated T, 19 and up rated M)
1. Chapter 1: Elain Baratheon

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.  
**_

 _ **Summary: What if Cersei had twins with Robert Baratheon and only one has died? Elain Cassana Baratheon first of her name shall tell her encounters in Game of Thrones. As she the true Baratheon she's a Doe in a Lion's Den of Lannister's and the game she was forced to partake.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Elain Baratheon**

Twas a long journey from Kings Landing to the North on King Robert Baratheon personal expedient. When Lord Jon Arryn passing came, it saddened many members of the court. Lord Arryn was Hand of the King for two generations that my father King Robert the first, and the generations of my siblings. He was a true friend to the family, serving the previous war, trained King Robert and played his role. Though, I recall his behavior the prior month of his death.

On one occasion, he made a call to have tea in the garden. Our conversations were simple about the weather, my education on ladyship, and politics. Unlike most lords who looked down upon educated women, Lord Arryn gave the impression a lady should know. At least…in Kings Landing. Even in that hour, he would stare at me thoroughly with his aged eyes. People had said I resembled my father more than my mother, having black of hair, and a square jaw. But my mother's trait of beauty as people call it could be seen, as well as her fair skin.

"Lord Arryn, tis something wrong, you seem…agitated?" I asked.

"You highness, I am not agitated, but at peace that you are true." He answered.

"True?" I asked. "Am I not my father's daughter?"

Lord Arryn nodded, "Indeed you are. A true doe for the house Baratheon."

Before Lord Arryn could continue his conversation, he was sadly interrupted by a paged, then summoned by the king. That was the last living encounter I had with him. The next time I would see him would be giving my condolences to the dead as he was being prepared for burial.

"Elain," Tommen spoke quietly for the queen, our mother Cersei and our sister Myrcella were resting on their side of the carriage.

Tommen, my youngest brother pointed out the window to see the city of Winterfell.

"Is that Winterfell?" he asked.

I combed my fingers through his golden locks of hair, "Indeed."

"How long we'll be here, Elain?" he asked.

"Until father gets his answer," I answered. "Hand of the king is a serious obligation, so father must choose wisely in who will support him, just like Lord Arryn."

Or better yet, someone to rule the kingdom while he eats, drinks, and whores his way through the seven kingdoms.

"I heard there might be a arrange marriage." Sneered a voice belonging to no other than Joffrey, as he guided his horse closer to the carriage. "You'll become Lady of Winterfell. Then again it would be the…third marriage contract to be broken."

"If I recall, Lord Stark has two daughters. Maybe tis you who shall be wed." I said. "I pity the girl."

Joffrey's face flushed red then stormed off on his horse.

Sadly what my brother said was true. I have been in two arrange marriages which father radically decline later on. The first arrangement I was young, I was betrothed to Quentyn Martell prince of Dorn. Unfortunately, one look at the prince and King Robert immediately terminated saying he looked like a frog. The second betrothal was to someone named Samwell Tarly…yet that was the groom side that terminated the betrothal. Truly father is barely picking the right suitor to be my husband. Deep down I question who was more frustrated: myself, the small council, or my mother. Cersei has always been adamant that I should be married after I bled.

Now eighteen years old and still unmarried. I pray to the seven gods that father would find me a husband soon. Most girls would have been married at age fifteen, even younger. As the mother was nineteen when she married Father, then a year later my twin brother Robert II and I was born. Sadly, Robert II passed away shortly after. The maester told my parents not many infants survive the first year after birth. My once septa said after Robert II funeral, my father entered my room and held me the entire night, with promises and ordering me never to die. Not until he does. A year and a half later my mother gave birth to her third child, Joffrey. Then Myrcella a few years later and onward Tommen.

"Will you marry Lord Stark's son?" Tommen asked.

"Tis our father's decision," I answered.

"I don't want you to leave," he said.

A small smile graced my lip as I combed his golden locks. "Only fate can decide."

Tommen sighed resting his head on my lap.

I continued to comb his hair as always. When I looked up, I stared at the green eyes of my mother.

"We are approaching Winterfell," I informed her.

Mother nodded as she woken Myrcella.

Even this journey is all about politics; I do hope there is some entertainment here in Winterfell. Though something deep within me told me more is to come.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **I always wanted to do a Game of Thrones fanfic, though was intimidated by the strong story plot. Elain is Robert and Cersei daughter second born after her twin brother. However, after her twin's death, she is the true heir by birth. More will be explained later on in the story.**  
 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Feast in Winterfell

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Feast in Winterfell**

The carriage stopped in Winterfell courtyard where many of its citizens gathered around to see the king and his royal family. One of the Knights opened the door. The servants exited first then I, Tommen, and Myrcella, before mother came down. Already father has approached Lord Stark, and his family all looked amused and happy to see one another. A wonderful reunion between old friends it seems. Lord Stark and his wife, Lady Catelyn has blossom their family it appears with five children, three sons, and two daughters. Although, I intrigued that most have red hair except for one.

Mother went to join father while the rest of the children remain in the group. She offered her hand to Lord Stark, who kindly bowed and kissed her knuckles. Meanwhile Lady Catelyn curtseys to her.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." Father said.

"We've been riding for a month, my love." Mother said. "Surely the dead can wait."

Father nodded his head saying, "Ned." Before walking away.

Lord Stark gave an apologetic look to Cersei before following the king. One of the stark children said something that made mother scowl and walked back to the group. She marched over to Uncle Jamie, her twin brother, and the renowned kingslayer.

"Where is our brother?" She demanded. "Go and find the little beast."

I sighed; wishing mother had more respect for her youngest brother. Tyrion Lannister was a clever man indeed. He can read as many books and know its content, knows how politics are run, holds his wine, and more. He can be the finest Lord in history with his characteristics. However, many people would ignore those traits and focus on his physicality of the skeletal structure. The Imp, as people called him was a dwarf.

Lady Catelyn came over, along with her children. We gave each other a proper introduction, as the eldest child was Robb Stark. He had a stocky build, blue eyes, and thick red-brown hair. The second born was Sansa Stark, She was tall for her age with high cheekbones, vivid red hair, though her blue eyes lingered on Joffrey. The third born was Arya Stark, a fierce young girl with dark eyes and brown hair. Then the fourth Brandon Stark who holds a similar resemblance to Arya though dark auburn hair like his older siblings. And finally the youngest Rickon with bright eyes and unruly hair.

I took the liberty of introducing my sibling, "I am Princess Elain, and here are my siblings: Prince Joffrey heir to the throne, Princess Myrcella, and little Prince Tommen. Thank you for your hospitality."

"The pleasure is all mine," Robb said as he bowed then took my hand kissing the knuckles. "May I also introduce you to Theon Greyjoy and my half-brother, Jon Snow."

Theon, a lean handsome man, smiled with amusement as he gave a bow though kissed Myrcella's hand. However the other young man, Jon Snow tensed. He looked like a Stark with dark hair and eyes. Many know of Lord Stark's illegitimate son. Though children born out of wedlock are called bastards, it was a crude name to call them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," I said.

Lady Catelyn heated a deep breath, "May I escort you all to your rooms. You must be tired from your long journey?"

"Thank you; it would be much appreciated." Mother said.

Lady Catelyn nodded as she leads the way to our rooms. Informing the feast shall be at sundown, and hot baths shall be ready. When everyone was settled, Lady Catelyn took me to my room. It was small not like the one in Kings Landing, yet it held a comfortable warmth from the fireplace and tapestries of fur. Another interesting thing was a basket filled with needlework and candles.

"I heard you enjoy needlepoint and reading." Lady Catelyn said.

"I do, thank you," I said.

"If you need anything, our servants shall retrieve it.' She said.

I nodded again.

Lady Catelyn gave a courteous bow and left me in my room for privacy. I sighed taking my cloak off and freeing my hair from its confines of an exaggerated bun; letting my curly locks of hair down in waves to the smalls of my back. Afterward, I sat down on the bed, grazing my fingers through the pelts of animals on top of it.

It wasn't long before the servants arrived along with my handmaiden Aurora Lannister. She is a distant cousin from my mother side of the family. She held the Lannister signature traits of golden hair with green eyes. She was pretty, and with being a Lannister if not kin she didn't have to wear the usual handmaiden uniform. Even I forbid it, wanting to have modesty and not a temptation for men.

"Finally, shall we get you ready for the feast?" Aurora asked.

"Let us rest fist," I said lying down.

Aurora chuckled, going towards the chess picking out an outfit for the feast. "Robb Stark seems handsome. Maybe your potential husband?"

"Handsome he may be, though I sense a bit of immature," I said kicking off my boots.

"Well, he doesn't have the same reputation as Theon Greyjoy," Aurora said.

"Prince Dicks or was it pricks?" I replied sitting up.

Aurora laughed, "Though the bastard one seemed a bit brooding."

"I wouldn't blame him, the misfortune of birthplace," I said. "He is blessed by the gods to have his father take him in."

"Still, will any of those men ask you?"

"Just because I'm the king's daughter, doesn't mean I have to accompany any of them to the feast," I said. "Does it?"

Aurora shook her head no.

"If any of them wants me to go then they should have invited me," I added. "Robb and Theon haven't. So do you know what that means?"

"That Joffrey would be escorting you." She guessed.

I scoffed, "It means I'm going by myself. Then again, the feast is in my families honor. "

She nodded pulling out an outfit. "So, it's whether you where this little tease…or give them a night they'll remember."

The first dress was sleeveless red dress in a fitted cut as it was held by a golden neckband with a golden lace of leaves around the rest. I shook my head, "I would like to be wedded not sent away to become septa."  
Instead, I chose my usual gown that had golden silk underdress with a black overcoat decorated with golden embroidery and a metallic belt that was shaped like antlers. Aurora sighed shaking her head in disapproval. She hardly understands that royalty must hold a standard when still a maiden.

Afterward, the afternoon was spent prepping for the feast tonight.

 **.o0o.  
**

The feast was very active tonight. It was entirely loud, louder than the feast in Kings Landing. Tons of conversations, laughter, music, and such noises one would expect from the North. On the other side of the room was father jesting about with a woman, pressing his face into her busty figure. I glance at the mother to see her distaste for her husband's action. She continued to keep her act of serenity.

Mother always said when Myrcella and I were to wed to love our children never our husband. As Father is an example of that love.

During the feast mother requested, I joined her at the large table. She was uncomfortable with the new surroundings and needed one of her children close. With Tommen tucked in bed and Myrcella occupied, I kindly obliged for Joffrey wouldn't dare to do so, even if it was mother's request. As I sat, mother sent another handmaiden to the floor.

"Is this your first time in the North, your grace?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"Yes, lovely country." Mother answered softly.

"I'm sure it's very grim after Kings Landing." Lady Catelyn added. "I remember how scared I was when Ned brought me up here for the first time."

A second later the young Sansa approach the table happily though with a hint of nervousness. She wore a handmade northerner dress, with a fine hand stitched color with rosettes in the front. "Hello, little dove."

"I would say young she-wolf," I counter, taking a sip of wine.

"But you are a beauty," Mother continued on Sansa. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, your grace," Sansa answered.

"You're tall. Still growing?" mother asked.

"I think so, your grace," Sansa answered

"And have you bled yet?" Mother finally asked the serious question.

Hearing this had me choke and spat the wine back into the goblet. A women's menstrual cycle is one thing to not talk in public, especially around men in the same room. Even lady Catelyn felt uncomfortable of the conversation while the stark young girl stared at her mother.

She shook her head, "No, your grace."

"Such a lovely dress, did you make it yourself?" I asked changing the subject.

Sansa smiled happily as she nodded.

"Such talent!" I praised. "During my stay, we should get together and share some needle tricks."

"I would love too," Sansa said.

I nodded with a smile letting Sansa free to join the other. I sighed taking the new goblet of wine the servants brought me and thanked them. Mother shall always be blunt when it comes to her children and their future spouses.

"I hear we might share a grandchild someday." Mother noted.

"Or grandchildren." Lady Catelyn pointed out eyeing me.

"Your daughter will do well in the capital." Mother said, "Such beauty shouldn't stay hidden up here forever."

"As well as Princess Elain," Lady Catelyn addressed to me. "You are always welcome here if you become my daughter."

I blushed, "Thank you, Lady Catelyn."

If Father and Lord Stark do arrange the marriage in uniting our houses, there are many options. One is that I marry Robb Stark becoming the next Lady of Winterfell when the time comes meanwhile Joffrey would marry Sansa Stark, and she shall become the future queen. Last option it's one arranged marriage between the two pair.

"I'll see if Robb could give you a tour of the North. Can you ride horses?" Lady Catelyn.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated," I answered.

"As long as your brother or a knight accompanies you," Mother added. "We must keep your maidenhead intact."

"Mother," I gasped. Not only bringing up my virginity but insulting Lady Catelyn son in front of her!

"I'm only protecting you and your duties." She implied.

"Understood," I said feeling fluster for what she had said and to Lady Catelyn. "May I be excused; I am in need of some fresh air."

Mother nodded. Standing up, and nod my head to Lady Catelyn and exited the great hall with Aurora by my side. Once outside, the fresh cold air soothed me deeply. The night was dark; yet looking up to the sky I could see the stars much better than Kings Landing. The city's lights are always bright that obscures the stars. Winterfell, however, torches aren't so bright that the stars could be seen.

"Your grace, aren't you cold?" Aurora asked, shivering.

"No," I answered.'

"Please, your grace, let's go inside before you catch a cold." She insisted.

I looked at her, "You can go in, Aurora."

"But your grace," she started.

"You are free for the night," I concluded before walking around the courtyard in peace.

Aurora huffed before going in. Besides, there were guards and soldiers in the courtyard so nothing should happen for the next several minutes... if something would happen. Walking around I noticed somebody was training. He was slashing a wooden sword against the target creating splinters and dents. When I approached closer, I see it was Jon Snow.

"If you keep doing that, there will be no target left standing," I called out.

Jon stopped turned around and gave a bow. I chuckled as I approached him, "Why are you out here instead of the feast?"

"Lady Stark thought it might insult your family." He answered.

"Well, I'm not offended, and my father would enjoy another man causing ruckus inside." I jested. "If we were Dorne then you would be most welcome in any feast."

"And how is that, your grace?" he asked,

"The citizens of Dorne are known for their lust. Sand children are welcome as any other." I answered leaning against a rail.

"Have you been to Dorne?" he asked putting the wooden sword away.

"Once, to meet my betrothal as a little girl," I answered. "It's quite humid there, lots of sand, yet the culture is fascinating."

"You are betrothed?"

"No, not at the moment. My father ended the betrothal when my potential husband looked like a frog."  
Jon made a snort of the sound but masked it. I chuckled unable to resist the image of Quentyn Martell.

"So Jon, what are your plans?" I asked.

"I'm planning on joining the Night's Watch," he answered walking over and leaning against the rail.

"Taking the black," I noted. "Very honorable, though I would say be careful up there."

"How so, your grace?"

"Not all men up there take the black for the honor. There are liars, thieves, rapist, and worse criminals."

"And how would you know?"

"Because most prisoners in the black cells would take the black than pay for their crimes."

Jon nodded; his appearance showed he was still determined to join.

"The choice is yours. Thank you for your future service."

"You're welcome, your grace."

"Consider this a token of my appreciation," I said, leaning over and pecked his cheek.

Jon stumbled back surprised from the gestured.

I merely chuckled before walking back inside.

* * *

 **Wow, after the first chapter I discover 160 readers took a look at chapter 1. I appreciate to all who took the time to read my story. Thank you to a guest and Evaline101 for reviewing, and Angel-Peyr and Zero Gawain for liking and following my story. See you all in the next chapter.  
Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: And so it begins

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den  
**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: And So It Begins...**

Aurora and I were by the fireplace doing needlepoint. The needle was going through the silk fabric easily as it took the shape of a wolf. It was going to be a gift for the Starks…depending on the design to it soon to be the owner. As of now, it was holding a more masculine design so probably Robb Stark or his brothers. Deep in concentration, a knock on the door startled us, girls. Aurora stopped her work to answer the door speaking to the person then faced.

"Your grace, Robb Stark is here to speak to you," Aurora announced.

"Let him in," I said.

Aurora nodded opening the door as Robb entered the room giving a bow, "Your grace."

"My lord," I replied.

"I heard you were interested in exploring the North," Robb said to which I nodded. "I was wondering if you like to accompany me on horseback."

I smiled, "I would love too."

Robb smiled as well, "I will see you at the stables in an hour then."

"Until then," I said.

Robb nodded before leaving. Aurora closed the door, and after a few moments she giggled, "Your grace, future husband calling on you."

"He's only generous," I said.

"Still, he's quite handsome and the same age as you. Not many noble, if not royal woman marry men that are their age." She pointed.

I sighed knowing that is true. Most noble women marry out of politics to join two houses. The majority of the times, the women husbands are five to forty year older than them. I think the oldest groom who got married is Lord Walder Frey, as he is old, practically in his seventies with wife number six who is in her late adolescent. Robb Stark was the same age as I since we were both born during the first year after the war.

Anyway, Aurora helped me get dressed for riding including her before we left. We entered the Stables to find Robb Stark was there along with one of the king's guard, Ser Wensington. He was a man in his thirties with brown hair and green eyes, as a scar crossed his right eyebrow and another on left cheek. He was a true ally for my father during the rebelling and friend before taking the oath as king's guard. Father must have assigned him to me before his hunting trip with Lord Stark.

"Hello Robb, Ser Wensington," I pointed out. "I see you have the horses ready,"

"Saves us time," Robb replied bringing a strong brown mare over. "This is Delilah, a kinder spirit."  
I petted her neck, "She's beautiful."

"And easy to ride with," Robb answered.

"Thank you," I said.

Robb nodded with a smile before helping me onto Delilah. Once everyone was settled with their horses. Robb took the lead as he led the way outside of the castle and through the forest and valley. The North was absolutely different than the south. Their colors' of greens, browns, grays, and so much more. Not neutral colors of beige, gray, and yellow as of kings landing. So much agriculture and life.

We galloped through the hills till slowing down.

"What's it like here in the North?" I asked. "Other than being one of the largest kingdoms of the seven?"

"Your grace," Robb started.

"No need for formality, Robb," I said. "Our fathers are friends so we should speak familiarly to one another. Especially, if they decide on other arrangements."

Robb chuckled with a nod, "Elain, the North stretches from the north to the narrow neck, legends said the children of the forest flooded the area against the first men. As the swamps of the neck are good in keeping unwelcome armies. You arrive on a good season, the shortest part of summer though in time snow shall cake the ground and the air crisped that breathing it would tingle your tongue and exhale like a puff of dragon smoke. Have you seen snow?"

"Barely a handful," I answered. "The last I saw snow was more of frost at Casterly Rock. Tis to warm to have a blanket of snow."

"Maybe one day you can see it," Robb said. "Though it's very cold. A lot of southern women can barely handle the cold. Took my mother over a decade."

"I'm a Baratheon, we can handle anything," I said.

"Is that so," he chuckled.

"As the motto goes, ours is the Fury," I said. "And what's yours 'winter is coming' as if comes every year."

"There's more to it than winter." He said, more seriously.

"How so?" I asked

"It's a warning," he explained. "Although, you have had nine years of summer in the south a much cruel winter will arise."

"Interesting," I murmured.

Robb nodded, "What are things like in Kings Landing? My brother Jon and I almost went there however my father insisted a Stark needed to remain here."

"Tis warm, humid in the summers that sweat sheers your skins and rain for our winters. As one side of the kingdom, you face Westeros while the other the black sea. Kings Landing resigns on three hills constructed by the Targaryen's. I'll tell them credit on their architecture from the red keep and Great Sept of Baelor. However, it does hold a smell, due to its large population. But beauty it holds…tis not a safe place."

"Why do you say that?" Robb asked.

"It contains liars and thieves. One where politics can be of peace or failure," I answered. "Spies nearly everywhere so there is no privacy whatsoever."

He nodded as he took this information in. As much as I love my home, I shall always get the feeling it's not safe. As there are spies. And one thing I have a hard time to admit is there are too many members of the Mad Kings Court and Lannister's. I love my mother side of the family, even grandfather Tywin with his stern heart in what is best for both families. However, Aurora was my handmaiden; Lancel is my father's squire, Uncle Jamie being a member of the king's guard, and so forth. The only true person I could honestly trust other than my father was my septa and my uncle Renly with his former squire Loras Tyrell. Those two men hold a strong friendship as if they were brothers. Several times we would get together, or in tournaments, Loras would hand me his rose as his favor or ask for a token.

"If our fathers do arrange a marriage between us, I hope Winterfell wouldn't be a dull, boring place." He said then laughed.

I chuckled, "I doubt it would be dull. It has character."

We were approaching the city, close to the abandoned tower when hearing a wolf's howl. Robb stopped as did the rest of us. He concentrated on the howl and the tone of its sound. I've heard the Stark Children have their dire wolves and over the months formed a bond. As we listen, something was wrong with the howl, for it didn't sound like anything a canine would make.

"Something's wrong," Robb said grimly.

Not another word, we rushed over to where the howling was coming from. When we arrived at the location, we discovered a silvery-grey wolf howling over a boy lying. Robb noticed the boy and panicked.

"Bran!" he exclaimed, getting off his horse and rushing to his brother.

Immediately I got off Delilah and rushed over to the two. Bran laid on the ground unconscious, except his legs were in a different position and blood on his head. I order Ser Wensington and Aurora to get help at once. Ser Wensington obliged as he galloped back to Winterfell with Aurora behind him.

"Bran, Bran!" Robb called to his brother shaking him.

"Don't move him, you'll make it worse." I carefully said.

I remember during the tournaments knights who fallen off their horses have to lay still on their back until a nurse of master checks their condition. Looking up at the tower, to estimate its height and wonder if the young Stark lost his footing while climbing up the tower.

Several minutes later Ser Wensington came back with help and Lady Catelyn who was scared. I stepped back so the guards and maester could take care of Brandon.

 **.o0o.  
**

Winterfell was on guard.

The past day the city watched for any strange behaviors. No one was sure how Brandon Stark had fallen. It was known to the city that the young lord enjoyed to climb. Rumors spread of a possibility of the boy made had been pushed. No one knows for sure except for Brandon as he remained unconscious. Since the incident, Lady Catelyn has not left her son side. Who wouldn't blame her, after your child is facing The Stranger as we speak?

All night the thought bothered me as I did some needlepoint until sleep consumed my eyes. By early morning, I was woken up and prepared for the day with Aurora's help. Afterward joined my family for breakfast in the great hall where mother, Tommen, Myrcella, and Uncle Jaime were there.

"Good morning all," I greeted taking a seat.

"Good morning, Elain." Tommen greeted.

"Morning sister," Myrcella did the same.

"How did you, sleep?" Mother asked.

"Not the best night," I answered.

"Wouldn't blame you, after finding a dead body," Uncle Jaime said.

"Brandon's dead?" I asked worriedly.

Uncle Jaime shrugged going back to his food.

I sighed, shaking my head before serving myself a plate for breakfast. Not much was spoken, other than the preparations for Kings Landing tomorrow morning at the earliest hours. I supposed Lord Stark had accepted the offer as Hand of the King.

"Bread," Said Uncle Tyrion as he enters the room as a servant walked by. "And two of those little fish. And a mug of dark beer to wash it down." Before sitting down at the table. "And bacon. Burned black. Hyah!" as he lifted Tommen to scoot over making the boy laugh.

"Little brother," Uncle Jaime greeted.

"Beloved siblings," Tyrion returned happily.

Except for Mother as she stared at the youngest Lannister.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked.

Uncle Tyrion took a bite of bacon, "Apparently not."

Myrcella smiled in relief.

"What do you mean?" Mother asked.

"The maester says the boy may live." Uncle Tyrion answered.

"Thank the Sevens," I praised softly. Though as I said this, I noticed Uncle Jaime gave Mother a look. Strange, why would he look at her that way? Uncle Tyrion seemed to notice this as well.

"It's no mercy, letting a child linger in such pain." Mother said

"Only the gods know for certain." Uncle Tyrion said, serving his plate. "All the rest of us can do is pray. Charms of the North seem entirely lost on you."

"I still can't believe you're going." Mother said bitterly. "It's ridiculous to even for you.""

"Where's your sense of wonder?" Uncle Tyrion asked. "The greatest structure ever built, the intrepid men of the night's watch, the wintry anode of the white walkers."

As he said white walkers in a deep voice leaning towards Tommen who scooted away laughing. The boy was scooting into my form. Unable to resist, I wrapped my arms around Tommen, causing the child to shriek then giggle.

"Tell me you're not thinking of taking the black." Uncle Jaime asked sarcastically.

"And go celibate. The whores would be begging from Drone to Casterly Rock." Uncle Tyrion answered, with a laugh. "No, I want to stand on top of the wall and piss off the edge of the world."

Tomen, Myrcella, Uncle Jaime and I couldn't help but laugh off such a thing. But I could imagine him doing so ever so likely. However, Mother did not approve.

"The children don't need to hear your filth." She scolded.

"As if we haven't heard it before," I muttered.

Everyone smiled at that.

"Come," Mother told the younglings.

I remained eating my breakfast. Meanwhile, Uncle Tyrion had stolen Tommen's plate.

"Even if the boy lives, he'll be a cripple," Uncle Jaime pointed out. "A grotesque. Give me a good clean death any day."

"Speaking for the grotesque, I'd disagree." Uncle Tyrion replied. "Death is so final, whereas life…ah, life is full of possibilities."

"I agree with you there, uncle Tyrion," I said.

Uncle Tyrion nodded, "I hope the boy does wake. I'd be very interested to hear what he has to say."

"My dear brother," Uncle Jaime said softly. "There are times you make me wonder whose side you're on."

"My dear brother, you wound me." Uncle Tyrion replied. "You know how much I love my family."

A servant brought Tyrion plate. He ignored Jaime stare on comprehension one I will not understand between the three Lannister siblings. Feeling the outlier of the bunch, I excused myself to prepare for travel.

. **o0o**.

"Aw, there you are my little fawn," Father said as he entered my bedchambers with a wrapped present.

Little fawn was the nickname he had given me. I remember after each hunt he would visit me with rewards of his hunts. One reward I remember was a stag's head, as he had it clean and taxidermy, with modifications as the antlers, were painted in gold, and eyes replaced with sapphires. Most children would have been disturbed by this; animals head hanging on their wall. But my father put so much love, as the family motto on a golden plaque underneath, "Ours is the Fury."

"Had a good hunt?" I asked.

"Aye, the finest elk I've ever seen in a decade." He praised, but then looked at Aurora. "Leave us."

Aurora nodded as she got up and left the two royals are. Father went over to the table and poured himself a glass of wine. He took a sip, sighing joining me in the lounge. He placed the package on my lap. Smiling, I set the needlepoint down and opened the package to find a set of earrings made of elk antlers.

One thing about my father, though he was a proud man he wasn't one for fashion. Even his clothes say it all, as he wore clothes like any lord but with the most beautiful materials or balls/events that require dressing handsomely. But between us, any gift holds meanings.

"They're beautiful," I said.

Father smiled as he gulped wine. "Excellent."

"Although, I feel like there is more to this?" I said.

Father sighed, "You were given the impression that you and Robb Stark shall be wed."

I nodded.

"Unfortunately, Ned and I talk; Joffrey shall marry Sansa to unite our families." He announced.

"Oh," I said sadly.

He sighed patting my back, "You are my prized daughter."

But there was more. I was a princess. Any marriage is based on politics. If worse is to come, then I must be married to either a most loyal house or a prince. There aren't many princes' left in Westeros. There is Quentyn Martell though father declined the betrothal, Theon Greyjoy, except he is the ward of Eddard Stark; Jalabhar Xho the exiled prince of the Summer Isles, Viserys Targaryen, the beggar king, but Father would rather have his head on a spike than married to me.

So that leaves a strong bond to any Lords of the Seven Kingdoms. Robb Starks of Winterfell. Edmund Tully of the River lands, Garlan Tyrell of Highgarden, and Robert Arryn of the Eyrie.

"I promise you, you'll be wed," father said.

"Yes father," I sighed.

Father leaned over and pecked my temple.

"You are my favorite child," he said.

Usually, men would prefer their firstborn sons. Joffrey would be that son. Although, if my twin were still alive then he would be the favorite son. Out of the five children King Robert had with Cersei Lannister, he always favored me. From his visits, gifts, and company. We share a bond, to a point he would show me things not many noble women could do, but that is a secret.

"I love you too, father," I said.

He nodded and gotten up

 **.o0o.  
**

I headed to Brandon room to find Lady Catelyn crafting by her son's bed. As Brandon laid unconscious in his bed. He looked so peaceful.

"Lady Catelyn," I greeted.

"Your grace," she said, nodding her head.

I walked over staring at the boy, "I heard the maester's say he will survive."

"Yes, though with complications." She said with a sigh.

"A clever man once told me, 'death is so final, whereas life is full of possibilities." I quoted. "There are two types of paths for him, a warrior or a scholar. I'm sure he would be the most intelligent man in all of the north. I pray to the mother every morning and night that she shall bring your precious boy to you. And beg the Stranger to spare him and not take away his future."

"You are generous," she said.

"I never knew death," I murmured. "Anyone in my family died before I was even born or so little to remember."

"Your mother mention you had a twin brother," she said sadly.

"Indeed, a best friend I will never know until my time has come to an end." I murmured, then pulled out a silk handkerchief with an embroidery design of a wolf in the center surrounded by the Seven as the words underneath said. "A hero comes home."

"I made this for him," I said. "My Septa once said, keep the seven close to thee, and they shall protect you."

Lady Catelyn smiled softly looking at the handkerchief and the craft she was making. Carefully setting the craft aside, she gotten up and took the fabric and placed it under his head. "And they shall."

A small smile graced my lips as I watched. Once Lady Catelyn sat down, a small tune from my septa sang in my ear, " _Just wait, though wide he may roam. Always, a hero comes home. He goes where no one has gone. But always, a hero comes home."_

Leaning forward I pecked the young boy's head.

Afterward, I stood up.

"May the Seven be with you?"

"As they are with you," Lady Catelyn said.

Without another word, I left the room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A bite, tis nothing but a

**A Doe in a Lion's Den  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, just a fan**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A bite, tis nothing but a scratch**

It was the day of departure as the members in court gather around the courtyard to wish the royal family off. Eddard Stark and his daughters would be accompanying us to Kings Landing. Joffrey would be marrying Sansa Stark to unite our two houses. Much to my dismay in being the eldest child, only to have my younger sibling is wed.

I stood in front of Robb Stark, as his bow his head and took my hand. "It was an honor to meet you, Elain."

"Tis a pleasure," I said. "Shame we cannot share more time together."

"Indeed," he said. "Hopefully we will meet again."

I nodded, "As do I, Lord Stark. As do I."

Afterward, I knelt down to Rickon and wished the youngest Stark farewell. Though I haven't had the pleasure of spending time with all the Starks, it was somewhat an excellent experience to see the North in a whole new light. Not a cold place, but one filled with life. With nothing else to say, I headed to the carriage to join my family before taking off.

 **.o0o.  
**

After a weeks' journey, we enter a village on the Kingsroad. The camp was set, and the inns were books for the Royal family and the Hand of the King. At first, time was spent stretching out legs and stocking up on supplies. However, I have something else in mind as I went deep into the forest while Aurora held wrapped items.

"Your grace, we shouldn't be doing this," Aurora said concern.

"Doesn't fret, my father knows of this," I assured.

"It's unnerving that you would partake in such activities," she continued. "A woman of your status must not be doing archery."

"Make good use of the hunt," I said. "Better than a spear."

Father hunts boars with a spear, and when Joffrey goes hunting, he has his crossbow. I don't consider a crossbow a reliable weapon. Where is the pleasure when you stand there and pull a trigger? Now archery, you have more control and mobility as any weapon. We reach an excellent field where I could practice.  
Placing a target on a tree, I got into position and held a bow while Aurora handed me an arrow with yellow feather. I took my stance holding them firmly while delicately on the string before aiming. With a deep breath, aiming center and calculating the winds I made fire. A second later the arrow struck the center circle.

"It frightens me how accurate you are," Aurora said. "Whose head do you imagine?"

"That is a secret," I replied, a snarky golden hair boy comes to mind.

"Are that Arya Stark and her wolf?" Aurora asked.

Looking up, I saw the young female Stark rushing into the forest. Her expression of fright as they continued to run.

"Something is not right," I said

"Like what, your grace." She asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "We should head back."

Aurora agreed as she collects her arrow. Once we have everything and bow covered, we returned to Kingscross. There, things were hectic. I grabbed a squire demanded what is going on.

"Lady Arya has gone missing. Prince Joffrey and Queen Cerise demand her safe return." He answered.

"Safe return?" I asked myself. Joffrey and the word safe don't go well together. The selfish prick could barely say the word please without cringing.

Fearing for Arya, I went to find my brother to investigate this conflict. Joffrey was in his room being treated by Myrcella septa as his left arm was bleeding with small gashes.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"That bitch and her wolf attack me!" Joffrey snapped.

"On what grounds?" I asked.

Joffrey muttered something that was incoherent. I growled, ordering the septa to leave. The woman of the faith left leaving the two us is. Once the door was shut and distance, I marched over to Joffrey and grabbed his hair. The boy cried out.

"You and your pride will destroy this kingdom," I snarled. "The Starks have been allied to the Baratheon's for centuries, and that bond is depended on between our fathers. If I hear that Arya Stark or anyone else was injured because of your wounded pride, I swear you shall hear my fury."

Letting go of his hair with a shove, I sat down and treated his arms.

"Tis nothing but a nip," I muttered. "Won't be a serious scar as long as you don't pick it."

"I'll be ruin," he protested.

"Whine, whine, whine, they say some women prefer men with scars," I said and tightened the bandages, which caused him to wince.

"You've hurt me," he muttered.

"Pain is only weakness leaving the body," I said using father's words. "Now think wisely on your choices. We don't want history repeating itself."

Joffrey scoffed.

Realizing nothing would get into his thick skull I left the room. I pray to the seven he thinks carefully and not let his pride get the best of him.

. **o0o**.

Sadly I was mistaken, as everyone was in the tavern with the king, the court, Lannister soldiers, and others.

As the girl, Arya stood scared with a Stark loyalist beside her. Joffrey stood by mother holding his wounded arm. He acts like it was that serious. Mother stood there glaring at the child.  
I stood by father looking at him with a pleading look. "Father, is this necessary?"

"I just want to hear both sides," father muttered.

"Still, children fight. Remember how Joffrey and I were when we were children?" I asked.

Father held back a snort.

As mentioned before, Joffrey and I don't get along. We have a few year gaps, one that shouldn't affect our relationship. However, how mother coddles him and his spoiled behavior that it became intolerable. Though his irrational mistakes and our parents occupied, I had to be a real mother on discipline. Although, there was one time at Casterly Rock Joffrey decided to smear mud all over my bed in my sleep. As I walk in filth, I hunted him down to be outside which resulted in a wrestle in the mud. Mother was furious as was Grandfather Tywin, though more towards the bedding. I was in a muddy dress meanwhile Joffrey from head to toe caked in mud. When father heard of this, he merely laughed and told Joffrey, "You let a girl defeat you." Once more, a bruise to the crown prince ego.

Shortly after Lord Stark entered the room, rushing to his daughter in relief. He cradles her face checking the child's condition. Arya was saying sorry many times, but her father was more of her condition than the event that transpires a few hours ago. Lord Stark embraced his daughter relieved. However, his relief turned into anger as he faced the king.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Stark demanded. "Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?"

"How dare you speak to your king in that manner?" Mother replied.

"Quiet, woman," Father ordered and then sighed. "Sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly."

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son." Mother said, "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off."

I snorted, for I saw the wound and was merely dent of cut skin. No bone was shown, and his arm is still intact.

"That's not true!" Arya defended. "She just…bit him a little."

All eyes were on her to continue.

"He was hurting Mycah."

"Joff told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened!"

I agree. Looking at this girl, I doubt she could even lift a club and swing it properly.

"Yes, it is!" Joffrey claimed. "They all attacked me, and she threw my sword in the river."

"Liar!" Arya argued.

"Shut up!" Joffrey countered.

"Enough!" Father bellowed. "He tells me one thing; she tells me another. Seven Hells! What am I to make of this?"

Lord Stark sighed taking the information in. No one knows what indeed happened except for Joffrey and Arya. The boy Arya claimed his name was Mycah is absent, and Sansa was in her room resting.

"Where's your other daughter, Ned?" father demanded.

"In bed asleep," Lord Stark answered.

"She's not," Mother injected. "Sansa, come here, darling."

Murmuring spawned as Sansa entered in her blue cloaked. She looked hesitant and nervous to be here. I wouldn't blame her. She was on the borderline in who was telling the truth in the matter. All answers would be resolved by her testimony.

"Now, child… tells me what happened." Father said calmly. "Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king."

Sansa stared at her lord father who assured her. She then looked at mother and Joffrey; hesitation could be noticed. "I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see."

"Liar!" Arya shouted, grabbing her sister by the hair and yanking it down.

"Hey, stop it!" Lord Stark said, stopping his daughters from fighting.

Wow, these two are worse than Joffrey and me.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers." Mother noted. "I want her punished."

"What would you have me do, whip her through the streets?" Father asked. "Damn it, children fight. It's over."

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life. Mother pointed out.

"So, all men wear scars. Isn't it a sign of being a man," I thought aloud.

Mother glared at me while father held an amused snort back. Though he became scornful, "You let that little girl disarm you?"

Joffrey embarrassed and intimidated by father did not reply.

Father then continued looking at his friend, "Ned, see to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son."

"Gladly, your grace." Lord Stark agrees to place his hands on both his daughters' shoulders.

"And what of the direwolf?" mother asked. "What of the beast that savaged your son?"

The room was engrossed in silence. Shit, Arya direwolf was not found, and mother seeks justice. The Direwolf was the Stark symbol. Surely father wouldn't dare harm the rare beast? It would be a dishonor or insult to the loyal allies.

"I'd forget the damned wolf," Father muttered and looked at the Lannister guard.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your grace." The guard said.

"I'm sure it went into the wild," I said. "Hopefully starvation claims it since there are no other preys in these lands."

Father nodded in agreement.

"So be it," Father said.

"We have another wolf." Mother injected.

He stared at mother and nodded, "As you will."

Lord Stark looked at his friend in disbelief. "You can't mean it."

"A direwolf's no pet." Father replied "Get her a dog. She'll be happier for it."

Afterward, father started walking out the room.

"He doesn't mean lady, does he?" Sansa asked in fear. "No, no, not Lady! Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good!"

"Lady wasn't there!" Arya defended. "You leave her alone!"

Strange how one moment the younger sister attacked, the older but managed to protect her afterward.

Sansa grabbed her father's arm, "Stop them. Don't let them do it! Please, please, it wasn't Lady!"

I rushed over to my father grabbing his hand. "Father, please, let's sends the direwolf back to the north. No strain the ties."

Father was about to speak when Lord Stark said, "Is this your Command –You Grace?"

Father gave one more look to his old friend before marching out the room.

I stood there in disbelief.

"Where is the beast?" Mother asked.

"Chained up outside, your grace." A Lannister guard answered.

"Ser Ilyn, do me the honor." Mother instructed happily.

The silent bald execution nodded drawing his sword.

"No," Lord Stark said sadly. "Jory…take the girls to their rooms. "

Sansa began to sob.

"If it must be done, then I'll do it myself. " Lord Stark finished.

"Is this some trick?" Mother asked.

"The wolf is of the North. She deserves better than a butcher." Lord Stark answered.

With nothing else to say Lord Stark left the room. Jory leads the weeping girls back to their bedchambers as everyone else left for the night. I stared at Joffrey in disappointment. Instead of taking responsibility and accepting humiliation, he just weakened the bond between the Baratheon's and Starks. If Joffrey continues to this path based on his pride, then the seven kingdoms shall divide and fall.

If only Robert as still alive.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**  
 **Thank you all for reading, and please leave a review!**  
 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5: Home

**_A Doe in a Lion's Den_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones._**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Home…_

The summer weather had finally consumed the air that there was no use of fur and wool apparel. We have definitely reached the Crownlands. Nine years of summer weather! It was barely cold, except when the months season are supposed to be of snow, was nothing but cold nights. Being the summer season, tis hot that I was back to wearing my silk gown and satin outer coats.

However, one thing about the Crownlands and nearing Kings Landing is the awful smell. The consequences of an overpopulation city. I recall Remy mention the population is increasing with peasants, refugees, and other inhabiting the area. The smell made me cringed.

"Don't frown; it'll ruin your face," Mother said in the carriage.

"I'm not frowning," I said.

"Yet wrinkles crest your forehead," Mother said.

"Why does my face bother you so?" I asked.

"Because potential suitors prefer a pretty face," Joffrey sneered.

The last week of our travels, Joffrey claimed his arm was to injured ride a horse. A simple bite is nothing. An arm being cut off is something of an excuse. Now I worry the relationship between the Starks and Baratheons.

"Then again, you have a petty face," Joffrey said.

"Petty, how is my face petty?" I sneered.

"Well, look at you. Freckles, big teeth, and wild hair." He listed.

"Stop that, your sister looks like your grandmother Cassana." Mother injected.

I glared at Joffrey.

"I think you're beautiful," Tommen said.

I smiled softly at Tommen and kissed the top of his head. Only Tommen can make me smiled when I'm down.

After a few hours, we reached Kings Landing and The Red Keep. A journey it has been. Not being home for over two months. Once out of the carriage, I and my hand-maiden headed to my chambers. It was a relief to find my room intact. The Royal Baratheon's banner of the stag with crown and the Lannister's lion stance. The trophy father gave me. Fabrics of gold, bronze, and purple. A strange combination, but purple was my favorite color. Though one of the greater feature that views the Narrow Sea.

"Shall I draw a bath?" Aurora answered.

"Yes please," I answered.

Then walked over to the balcony to stare out to the sea.

Baratheon is from the Stormlands. As they live in the capital of Storm Ends, under the leadership of Stannis Baratheon. Never had a chance to visit there. Where my extended family lives, Uncle Stannis, his wife Selyse, and daughter Shireen. I sighed and breathed the fresh air. Only here can you smell the true sea air not polluted by the city.

 **.o0o.**

After the bath, I dressed and sat by my vanity brushing my hair. The damp curls struggle to remain tangle yet I hold the battle dearly. Aurora used to brush my hair; however, she was more of yanking than brushing. So I made it my duty to brush my hair. As I brushed my hair, I stared at my reflection.

I have long dark of hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, if not some resemblance to my father. Yet as I stare at my reflection, I could see many freckles from the exposure of the sun. I smiled looking at my teeth. Sure my two front teeth seem a bit large…

"You are beautiful," a male voice said.

Looking into the mirror, in its reflection stood Renly. Immediately I turned around, standing up to hug my uncle who was more of a friend to me. He was a few years older than me, so we share a good bond. I even consider him of a brother. During our youths when he visits from the Stormlands and we play, though apart he would send a raven and we exchange words. When he became of sixteen, did father let him be in court and soon after being part of the Small Council?

"Tis good to see you again, Renly," I said.

"As do I, Elain," Renly said as he pulled back. "Care to join me for a walk?"

I chuckled, "Let me finish up."

"Of course, but have your hair down." He said. "You look beautiful with your hair down."

Only Renly can make me feel better after dealing with doubt. So finishing up my hair, I put on a headband made out of south sea pearls. Once ready, I joined Renly as he offered his arm to which I kindly accept. He led the way to the gardens.

"I'm surprised to see you back," he started the conversation. "I thought you are already married to Rob Stark."

I chuckled, "Sadly my father arranged a marriage for Joffrey."

"Strange, I thought he was going to do firstborn to be wed before the others." He said.

I nodded, "I assumed father wants his children close to him after Eddard Stark son misfortune. "

Renly nodded. "So what truly happen on the king's road?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I answered. "Only I assume Joffrey pride had an innocent boy killed. I worry for the seven kingdoms if he behaves like this."

"I share your worry," he said.

We explore the gardens in peace with a small conversation. Renly discussed his meeting with the small council. How Lord Stark refused a tournament in his name. When I asked for the reason, Renly said the cost for the tournament, plus the debt the kingdom was in. How the king is already in debt with the Lannister's three million gold, to which grandfather slid by knowing the debt will be repaid. However, the iron bank was a concern, another three million to the iron bank. One thinks I surely know of the Iron Bank of Braavos was that The Iron Bank will have its due.

One thing about the Iron Bank is that they do more than just businesses. They can also fund a man invade a nation and become king. That is what I don't like about the Iron Bank. With fathers careless spending, maybe even mothers spoils upon us, I worry that Joffrey won't be able to pay the debt. Hell, he might even make it worse with his wedding. Therefore, making any wedding difficult for our siblings.

"The debt will never be paid, will it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Lord Baelish believes one day it will."

"I don't trust little finger," I whispered.

"Neither does me," he agreed.

A man who makes a profit out of women is no honorable man. Peter Baelish is only in the small council because he provides his painted whores to Father. Then there was Lord Varys, the Spider who is the Masters of Whisperers. At least based on his persona, he is in the realm, not a person nor himself. And the final member of the council member who was part of the top five rankings was Pycell, the Grand Maesters. Another man I do not trust, a wolf in a sheep's clothing. I heard rumors of his appetite, and I don't mean food. Out of all the members in the top five, I place trust in Renly and Lord Stark. Probably because of familiar purposes.

"Come, let's head inside for supper." Renly proclaimed.

"Will Loras be there, I do enjoy his company?" I said.

Renly chuckled, "Sadly no. He is training for the tournament."

"Lord Stark doesn't want a tournament." I reminded.

"Tell him that," he said amused.

Ser Loras Tyell, the Knight of Flowers, third son of Mace Tyrell and grandson to the Olenna Tyrell. She is better known as Queen of Thrones with her wits and sarcasm. Somebody I would enjoy having tea with. Yet, Loras is generous, a good friend.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

.


	6. Chapter 6: Blood and Body

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Blood and body_

Days go by and the city hasn't burned to the ground just yet. Therefore Lord Stark must be doing well of his new position. During these several days I have been concentrated on my lessons, politics that a woman must know, my recreational activities of needlepoint, music, and dancing, if not appointments with members of the court who wished to have tea. As much as I have my duties, I wish for a bit more than the mere figure. Although, I do appreciate my new companion Ser Wensington as my personal guard.

Renly accompanies me on walks and meals when it's not mandatory dinners with my family. I truly love my family, especially Myrcella and Tommen, but as of late Joffrey and mother have been on my nerve. Mother wanted me married and made it an obligation to remind me that I have a duty. And Joffrey, well, I assume you know why.

One of the good things about Renly companies is that he passes on information. Information a woman would not hear. The past several days in the city have been savage. There have been several disaster occasions reported by Lord Commander Janos Slynt. The city was packed with more people flooding in every day. How last night there was a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings, and a drunken horse race down the street of sisters.

"Now, that is something to see," I murmured pouring a cup of tea for Renly.

"Indeed," Renly said accepting it.

We were in the gardens with Aurora on standby while Ser Loras and Ser Wensington stood behind us keeping guard. It was a very hot day. A common weather these past nine years as sweat glanced our skin. Renly was sweating to the bone in his dark clothing while my dress has almost become second skin if it weren't for the fact the dress was a gift from Dorne. Even in the most shaded part of the garden, our knights were having the worse that I order Aurora to get fresh cold water for them. She obliged and left, giving us more privacy.

"How did Lord Stark handle the situation?"

"Ned provided fifty more men, plus twenty guards from his household. " Renly said. "Though, I think the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can. Slynt is not someone up for the challenge in keeping the peace."

"Probably thinks it's a better than the war. All situations mere child's play," I said.

"If it was mere child's play, then he would have the job done."

"Touché," I said, taking a sip of my tea.

"But Lord Varys does make a point. The Lord Prospers from these tournaments. In his words, 'it gives a great chance of glory and the lowly a respite from their woes.'" Renly quoted. "Although, you should have seen Lord Baelish being put down by Ned, in the discussion of whores and the tourney puts coins in many pockets."

"I would love to see that," I agreed. "But the kingdom cannot afford a tournament. Not without spending ninety-thousands dragon's gold coins to the top three and other twenty-thousands to setting up the tournament."

"Still, violence is getting out of hand," Renly said. "How would you settle it?"

I thought about the scenario and the solution, "Instead of money, make it trophies. Lord Stark is an honorable man, and men of his stature focus on one's pride, not money. So, make the first prize be golden, tis jeweled, the runner-up made of silver, and the archery event a golden arrow. If the knights and archers don't want to compete for that and victory pride, then they shall not compete and lose that chance of glory."

"You should truly be part of the council," Renly complimented.

"Sadly, I had the misfortune of being born without a penis," I said.

Renly snorted along with Loras and Ser Wensington smirked.

"I shall inform Lord Stark on the idea of the prizes."

"Now the question is; would my father be competing. That is my concern," I muttered.

"What do you think?" Renly replied.

I sighed, "May the mother protect him and the Warrior spare him."

Renly chuckled.

It's true; my father has gained a lot of weight the past nine years. It has been so long since he last competed. It's a miracle for a horse to hold his weight, but with armor. I fear for the horse and my father's safety. The last thing I want at the moment is Joffrey on the throne. He's basically a boy. Not fit to be king at the moment.

"Any word on a potential husband?" Renly asked.

"Sadly no," I answered. "It's getting on my nerve with my mother constantly reminding me of it. I don't know if she's desperate for a grandchild or wants me out of the castle?"

"I'll bring it up to Lord Stark to pursue Robert on a husband." He said. "In fact, Loras, your brother is single?"

Loras nodded, "Willas is eligible and heir to Highgarden. "

"I remember him," Ser Wensington. "I witness him in a tourney where he competed against Prince Orberyn Martell. Though a tight game it was, the event had him knocked down and the horse collapsed crushing his leg."

"The event had left my brother cripple, yet he has gained a splendid reputation for intelligence." Loras defended.

"Luckily our conversations won't be boring then," I said. "I actually prefer somebody with intellect."

Loras held back a snort.

"You being half Lannister, intellect are in your blood," Renly said. "But you are prideful as any Baratheon."

"So I'm a creature with claws, teeth, and antlers." I pointed out

The men laughed at such a statement.

. **o0o**.

The following days, Ser Wensington came to my chambers with a small smile. "Your grace, I've bring wonderful news."

"What news is that?" I asked.

"The young Stark, Brandan has awoken from his deep slumber." Ser Wensington announced.

I sighed in relief and started at the tapestry representing the seven. "Thank the mother for her mercy and thank the stranger for sparing him."

Aurora did the same prayer as did Ser Wensington.

"Yet, sad news came of his…disadvantage." Ser Wensington said.

"He's a cripple?" I asked.

Ser Wensington nodded.

"A wise drunkard always says, broken things are the ones people should count on," I said walking to the balcony.

"How so, your grace," Aurora asked.

"Because one's mind is sharp as a blade," I noted staring out to the ocean.

Ser Wensington excused himself leaving us girls be. Aurora looked like she had something on her mind. Though nervous to say something. So I approached her as we sat down on the lounge.

"What's wrong, dear cousin?" I asked

"Your grace, it's nothing." She assured.

"Aurora, consider this conversation as a family," I said.

Aurora took a deep breath, "As you may know, Lancel was made the king's squire."

I nodded.

"Well, Lancel thinks himself as a disappointment," she said. "I don't want to sound harsh about his majesty, but…he is cruel."

"How cruel?" I asked

"Shouting and insulting him," Aurora said.

I nodded, "My father may be harsh in his exterior, but he has his reason."

She looked at me with confused green eyes.

"Tougher skin," I said. "In order for Lancel to become a knight, he would need tougher skin. "

She nodded.

Afterward, I prepared for dinner. When I joined my family, it was the usual of father being absent. No one seems to mind. It was common for father to not join us for dinner. We ate in peace, Joffrey awfully quiet as he displays his wrapping arm.

"I heard word of young Brandan Stark has finally awoken," I announced

"That's wonderful news," Myrcella said.

Tommen smiled happily at the news. Joffrey rolled his eyes saying something under his breath that not understandable. Yet mother tensed. There was a shadow of fear in her expression.

"Is that so," Mother replied.

"Yes, thank the mother for being with the Starks," I said.

Mother nodded, as she took her goblet of wine and drank it vigorously.

When dinner came to an end, Mother stood up and left with haste. Never have I seen leave so swiftly in a long time. Not since Tommen's birth when she felt a contraction for his arrival. Joffrey left with the Hound on his tail. This left me with Myrcella and Tommen. Both were confused, since Mother would tuck them in.

"Come now, tis late and dreams are waiting for us," I said.

Tommen and Myrcella nodded. We stood up and left with our guards to our wing. Myrcella handmaiden took her to her chambers as she said goodnight. Meanwhile, I accompany Tommen to his room where I helped him change. More like observed instead of aiding him. He seeks to be independent, yet mother smothers him. As Tommen changed a cat climbed onto the bed.

"The most trustful knight," I chuckled.

"Sir Pounce," Tommen chuckled as he came over petting his cat.

"It amazes me none of the servants have reported him to Mother." I said.

"I asked the hand….Lord Arryn, and he said it was fine." He assured. "Says having a pet gives a lesson of responsibility."

"Well, he is a living thing," I replied. "Living things need tending to."

Tommen nodded, and then yawned.

"Time for bed," I said.

"Can you read me a story?" Tommen asked.

I chuckled, "Aren't you a bit old for stories?"

Tommen shook his head.

Smiling, I grabbed the nearest book and joined him on the bed. Tommen got comfortable as we cuddle close. Reading the tales of house Baratheon

 _"Ours is the fury. These are the words of the black stag of Baratheon. A battle cry echoes throughout the land in rebellion. House Baratheon was born in the Wars of Conquest when Aegon the Dragon invaded Westeros. Aegon sent his commander Orys Baratheon to take Storm's End. Argilac the Arrogant and last of the Storm kings foolishly left the safety of his Stronghold and met the Baratheon warlord in battle. Argilac soundly defeated and Orys took his lands, his holdings, and his daug-"_

I stopped finding Tommen fast asleep.

Smiling softly, I tucked him in and kissed his forehead before letting him sleep.

There is more to the Baratheon that no one could confirm. It has been proclaimed that Orys Baratheon was the half-brother of Aegon Targaryen bastard half-brother. It is unsure, for Baratheon is that of a name, and not a bastard name. But if the legend is true, then there is dragon's blood in stag's veins.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't worked on this story. My muses like to vanish now and then. Baratheon story is from History serioes Of Game of Thrones. Not my own.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Flower can Beat a Mountain

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Flower can Beat a Mountain than a Falcon**

It was the day of the tournament, much to Lord Stark's dismay. But father made sure there was a tournament. At least, Renly took my suggestion on the trophies to Lord Stark who agreed on the terms. Much to father's dismay, Lord Stark said, if this tournament was in his name, then he decides on the rewards.

Aurora helped to select a golden dress with embroidery of stags with a bronze detail belt. My hair put up in the southerner style with a golden circlet. Once done there was a knock on the door. Aurora answered the door as father stood there.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes father," I answered.

Father stopped me as his hands were on my shoulder. He was deep in memory before his hand went behind my head and unravels letting the curls fall. Aurora's eyes widen for the work she put in it but held her protest. Father gave a tender smile.

"There, you look like my mother when your hair is down." He said.

"Really?" I asked in awe.

Father nodded, "She had long beautiful curly hair."

The way Father looked at me brought a warm feeling. Even with his behavior towards women, his attitude towards Mother, and how he acts around my younger siblings…he seems content to be with me the past nine summers. As if I'm the only thing that matters. The gifts he gives me more often than the others.

He offered an arm, "Shall we?"

I nodded accepting the gesture.

Aurora, Sir Wensington, Lancel, Uncle Jamie and other members of the Kings Guard followed us to there the tournament would be held. The tournament was crowded, many subjects waiting around the jousting arena. The stands crowded with nobles, even the Stark Sisters were there.

The horns blared, as the Paige boy the royal family. Everyone stood and cheered as father and mother took their seats on the royal thrones for the tournament. Myrcella and Tommen sat in their chairs by father while Joffrey and I sat in out by mother. The crowd then calmed down as the tournament began in honor of Eddard Stark being the Hand of the King. Though Father was not pleased when Lord Stark wasn't there.

Eventually, the tournament began with a good speech. Then there was a waiting period, Father wanting Lord Stark to be here. However, only his daughters and their septa took their seats. Another ten minutes past, looking into the stands I saw Sansa staring at Joffrey. He caught her gaze and cringed looking away.

"She is your betroth," I reminded him. "Give her some courtesy."

"I prefer brunettes." He muttered.

"Why afraid your children's won't have golden hair like you?" I asked.

His face showed grimace on the concept of the physical traits his children would have if married to Sansa. He inherited some much from our Mother on looks, that the only thing that could possibly be our Fathers is his penis.

Speaking of Father he chugged his wine and stood, bellowing, "Been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!"

The crowd cheered for the tournament to officially begin. He sat down as his squire filled his cup. Mother's face was filled with disgust. She then rapidly stood up and left the stage. Father barely cared, just drank from his horn cup.

"Ser Gregor Clegane!" the Paige announced

Many know him of his nickname, the mountain. The brother of Joffrey's personal guard. A large brute man wearing black armor that is covered in dents. There is a dark history of The Mountain. He is a knight for my grandfather, Lord Tywin. A killer. There was a dark rumor that on the day of the invasion of Kings landing under the mad king's reign, that the Mountain entered Princess Elia chambers, killing Rhegar's heirs before her eyes before raping and killing the once Dornish Princess. No one knows for sure if the rumor is true. But the Martels believe in it.

"Next, Ser Hugh of the Vale," the announcer exclaimed as a knight in silver armor came.

Wait a minute, wasn't Ser Hugh a squire for Jon Arryn? How in seven kingdoms did he become a knight in the last few months? I recalled, Ser Barristan said it takes years to become a knight. Let alone fresh knights do not compete in jousting just yet. This worried me since Ser Hugh has been there for the previous Hand and a kinder soul.

"Yes, yes, enough of the bloody point. Have at it!" father said, after the formality of the knight's address to their king.

Both knights nodded covering their helmets before taking into position. The crowd cheered loudly, impossible to hear the trumpets play. Once both knights collect their lances, Ser Gregor jousted with incredible speed. Ser Hugh horses speed was not stable, his lance bouncing into the air. When they meet in the middle, the black knight's lance struck the white knights shoulder, a mere tap. Two points.

They turned and Ser Hugh started the next round. Ser Gregor galloped his horse. Once more the lances took aim, the blunt lance against the fisted capped lance. What happened next no one could grasp. Something that was rare in the jousting tournament, as splinters flew in the air, screams, and shock. As Ser Hugh was knocked off his horse and laid in the dirt choking on blood, as a splinter of the lance stabbed into his throat.

Father stood dumbfounded, Tommen was in shock as he covered his mouth while Myrcella covers her eyes. Joffrey grinned, while I stared wide eye. Death in a jousting tourney was rare. Yet as I turned my head to stare at the black knight, known as the mountain, for a second I swore I saw him aimed at the vulnerable spot.

Two men came and dragged Ser Hugh body away.

There was a moment of silence within the crowd in honor of respect.

Afterward, the next pairing began.

. **o0o**.

After today's tournament, I went over to Renly and Loras.

The two were in the Tyrell tent. I made my announcement saying if I could come in. There was rustling sound before Loras gave permission. I entered with Ser Wensington, finding Renly helping his squire out of his armor. Both seemed ravel.

"Having trouble with the straps?" I asked.

"Apparently the leather strap broke," Renly answered.

"I find that hard to believe with that brand new armor." Ser Wensington answered. "Your brother had less orient to it."

Loras nodded as the armor came off. "How can I help you, your grace?"

"I was wondering if you can do me a favor," I said picking up the helmet off the table. "I've to notice the Hands daughter feels…what the correct word…is underappreciated, by any chance, can do the Tyrells Lady's favor for her?"

The Lady's favor is when a knight asked a lady for a token to keep for good luck for battles or tournaments. The Tyrells have it differently. They would switch roles, as the Tyrells would give a red rose to the maiden of his choosing. Usually, he would give the Rose to his sister Margery Tyrell. There were a few occasions he would give them to me. But when there is a tournament in Kings Landing he would find a fair maiden to cheer her sparks.

"Of course, Princess Elain," Loras replied. "May I ask what her appearance is?"

"She is a tall young maiden, with blue eyes and red hair," I describe. "She would be sitting next to the Hand and or her Septa."

Loras nodded, "I shall give her a rose then."

"Much appreciated," I said.

I stared at his armor noticing a difference between his and Ser Hugh and the Mountain. I came over touching a piece that was on the shoulder near the next, "What is this piece called?"

"A gorget," Loras explained. "It protects the neck and collar bone."

Going back to my memory, I recalled that Ser Hugh didn't have a gorget. The Mountain even wore something similar to a gorget, and so did the other knights.

"Is it common for knights to wear these while jousting?" I asked.

"Yes, your grace." Ser Wensington said. "An important part."

"Yet Ser Hugh didn't have his on, only chainmail," I noted.

"I believe you are right," Renly agreed.

"Common mistake on Ser Hugh's part," Ser Wessington suggested. "He was a new Knight a few months ago. I am surprised he competed."

"Agreed," Loras said. "He became a squire very late in the game."

Loras was correct. Men from the noble houses who wanted to be knights start before the age of ten. Loras was eight I believe when he started his training.

"Make sure you wear yours," I advise.

"Of course, your grace," Loras assured.

"HE is the finest knight in the Reich," Renly proclaimed.

"And you are lucky he was your squire and protector," Ser Wensington. "Though, I would enjoy a spare with you, Tyrell."

"Name the time and place," Loras challenged easily.

I shook my head and left to prepare for.

. **o0o**.

The following ay father decided to compete in the tournament. Unable to resist, I went Father's tent early in the morning. Members who paid to clean the area were doing their work. Turning the soil and picking up littered.

When I arrived at father's tent admiring his armor from long ago. The armor made of what looked like brass etched in the Stormlands filigree with antlers. He turned his head and gestured me over, "The last I wore this armor was nine years ago. I believe it was your name day, being a decade old."

I smiled, "You won the tournament back then, especially in the hammer tournament."

Although, I have my suspicions that people let father win when he compete. He is after all the king. No one wants to deal with the king's wrath or worse kill him. If Father were before Joffrey comes of age, then the Hand and the small council would hold authority with the Queen Regent to maintain the kingdom.

Father nodded pulling up the helmet that had antlers. He set it on a mantel.

"Now, what brings you here?" Father asked.

"I'm concern for your safety," I answered

Father laugh, "Don't me, I am a master. I enjoy hitting people too."

I chuckled, "That you do."

Father nodded, "Do I get a token from ye."

"Father!" I laughed.

I pulled out my ribbon that was gold. Father laughed and offered his left wrist. With much strength, I secured the ribbon. Usually, I don't give tokens, unless it was requested by father or mother. The majority of the time, Father would add a kiss from the princess to jousting champions reward. I enjoyed giving a peck to a handsome knight, but then there are others who aren't appearing.

Afterward, Lancel arrived with more wine.

"Boy, get me in my armor," Father ordered.

Lancel jumped, "Yes your grace."

"I'll see you later," I announced before turning to leave as the Hand entered.

"Lord Stark," I greeted.

"Princess Elain," Lord Stark greeted in return.

. **o0o**.

Lord Stark knows how to convince people. No one but John Arryn could have Father behave and not do something irrational for his age and physical condition. Much to father's disappointment, he sat on his makeshift throne waiting for the jousting to begin. Mother once again did not attend the jousting tournament. Fortunately Lord Stark attended as he sat next to Sansa.

"Come, sit next to me," Father declared, looking between Joffrey and me.

Joffrey smirked ready to stand up, except Father shook his head gesturing me. I smiled standing up and taking Mother's seat.

"For trying to cheer me up earlier," Father murmured, taking a sip of his wine.

The crowds cheer in the morning hours. The events of yesterday now forgotten. The announcer made the announcement for Ser Gregor as he galloped over on his dark horse. He lifted the hood of his helmet and nodded to the king.

"Knight of the Flowers, Ser Loras Tyrell!" the announcer proclaimed as the crowd cheered loudly.

He had his horse walking down the field without his helmet holding a red rose. Many maidens called out to him, to be his maiden of flowers. However, as promised he came over to Sansa and kindly gave her the rose. It was hard to see her expression, having her back to the stage. But the look on Loras face, I assumed was a good one. He then went over to the stage and bow to the king.

Father nodded to both men. Before they could turn to their position, as if two predators challenging for dominance, Ser Gregor horse slammed into Loras, making the white creature stepped back. Loras smirked shaking his head at such antics. Unable to see the black knight's expression under his helmet he marched to the position.

This was the final rounds. No second chances, most points wins to compete for the prizes. The Mountain versus the Knight of Flowers. I worried for Ser Loras, though talented from his years of training, his strength is not the same. Both men secured their shield, helmets, and lances until in the ready positions.

The fanfare blows

The Mountain takes charge. Ser Loras followed after. Both held their lances with such speed and strength, no hesitation or signs of adjusting their lance. Once in the middle, collision struck as splinters fly. Ser Loras got Ser Gregor Shield knocking the knight and his horse onto the ground, destroying the fence. Everyone watched in the awe to see the Mountain crumbled. He took off his helmet and wave to the crowd, making way to the stage to receive his award.

The mountain stood furious, yanking his helmet off. "Sword!"

His page rushed over with his master sword. The mountain unsheathed the broad sword and had his horse come to him. Suddenly, he struck the sword on the dark horse neck, decapitating it. Everyone watched in horror. Ser Gregor marched over to Loras swinging his blade. Loras used his shield blocking the blow of the blade, yet knocking him off his horse. The tall brute hacked his sword at Loras, who only defense was a shield.

"Somebody stop him!" I yelled.

Ser Wensington was about to go, except Sandor rushed overdrawing his blade.

"Leave him be!" The hound Yelled, blocking the blade of his brother.

The two brothers pulled away. The tension in the atmosphere far greater than it was before. Not even a moment The Mountain attacked The Hound with hard Heavy blocks. I stared at Father, his face in a deep trance. A look he hasn't expressed in a long time as if lost in a memory. Unknowingly I took his hand. This snapped him out of his trance as he stood bellowing, "Stop this madness in the name of your king!"

Immediately The Hound kneeled on one leg just as The Mountain swung his sword almost decapitating his brother. The eldest brother growled at the king shoving his sword to the dirt and storming off like a child. The king's guard was about to intervene, except father yelled for them to let him go.

Ser Loras panted as he stood up and came over to the Hound, "I owe you my life, Ser."

"I'm no ser," the Hound sneered

Loras disagreed, as he took the Hound hand and raised it in the air for victory. The crowd cheered in applause. I stood clapping my hands. Though spoken in a low voice so Father could here, "Ser Gregor frightens me."

"After that stunt, he'll be returning to his estate until summon." Father declared.

There was no honor in the Mountain. He was no knight.

* * *

Hey guys, **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Soothing the Worries

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long absence of this story. A lot has been going on, and every time I try to write a new chapter for this story, it goes missing. Hopefully, this doesn't happen for the tenth time.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Soothing the Worries**

With my ladies in waiting we were in the garden making needlepoint. It was a lovely day as the weather was warm with a slight gentle breeze. The girls and I work on our sewing, as Myrcella sat next to me for her latest lesson in cross-stitching. She was stitching a flower. I was working on the Royal Baratheon crest for father. He informed me that he lost his previous handkerchief and would appreciate a new one. Knowing father, he would want his stag and initials, nothing too fancy as he is one the simple things in the most delicate material.

"Lady Sansa," Aurora announced.

Looking up, I saw Sansa standing there very nervous along with her Septa. Assuring her everything was alright, I smiled at the young wolf, "Sansa, how nice of you to join us."

"Thank you, your highness." She said giving a curtsy.

I chuckled shaking my head, "No need for formality. Come, join us, I'm curious to learn about your rosettes.

Sansa gave a small smile as she sat down next to me. She was a bit hesitant, yet she continues to show how the northerners do their rosette in fashion. Here in kings landing and most of the southern kingdoms designs were mainly embroideries. But in the North, they have more dimensions and textures as does High Garden.

"it's beautiful," Myrcella said touching the flowers.

"Thank you, Myrcella," Sansa said proudly.

Soon a servant came with a tray of tea and lemon cakes. Sansa's eyes widen when gazing at the citrus dessert. I chuckled as did Myrcella, as we each collected our sweets.

"So, Sansa, are you enjoying kings landing?" I asked.

"…Of course, "she said with a pause.

I noticed this, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think Prince Joffrey likes me?" she said.

"And what gave you the indication," I asked.

"He has been avoiding me," Sansa answered. "Have I displeased him?"

I sighed, "No my dear, Joffrey has a lot on his plate."

"He is the future king after all," Myrcella added. "Mother has him with many tutors to teach him all the lessons, especially wielding a sword."

"Although, he prefers the crossbow," I muttered. There is no honor a crossbow. It is a quick use of a weapon that consumes time to reload compared to a bow where it's fast and light weighted. As warriors who wields a weapon have said, a bow is a noble weapon. Though quick, skill the archers partake just as a swordsman. Unlike other fast weapons such as a dagger and poison that are not noble but are of deception. And a crossbow is an act of laziness.

"Do you think by any chance it's because I look more like a northern though?" Sansa asked.

The girls and I looked at her strangely. She was a cute creature with pale skin, fine long auburn hair, and vibrant blue eyes. Her attire and hairstyle would be considered of those of lower class instead of nobility. If this is the reason why Joffrey is avoiding her is by far stupid.

"I believe not," I said.

"Can you, by any chance give me a southern hairstyle?" the young wolf asked

Myrcella eyes widen with a grin, "Of course. Elain is talented in giving those braid."

"Except my own," I chuckled.

"Well, you did inherit fathers hair." Myrcella teased.

I laughed at her jesting antics but nodded.

We finished our sweets before heading to my chambers. Sansa Septa excused herself saying she had to fetch Arya from her dancing lesson. I assured the older woman I would have one of my lady's escort Sansa back to her quarters once done. The woman appreciated it and left you collect Arya.

Once in my chambers, I escort Sansa to the vanity and free her curls from their binding and began to brush those locks. Sansa was quiet, as Myrcella watched intrigued while her Septa and our ladies in waiting watched. There are a few hairstyles that southern noblewomen wear. Most are the large bun with braids; it keeps things smooth for the environment and states status. Another is having our hair down with side braids to clear the face. Sansa was given the first one. Her hair was soft and smooth.

When we were done Sansa, Septa arrived saying it was time for Lady Stark to return to her chambers. Myrcella and I wished Sansa a good day before we focused on literature. As I read, I look at my sister seeing her in deep thought.

"Too much thinking shall hurt your brain," I commented.

"I'm curious in when we shall be married or two who," she said.

I patted the seat next to me and assured her, "Soon. Father is making sure you and I will be protected and happy with our husbands."

"Still, I fear to be in an arranged marriage with an older man." She said. "Like Lord Walder Frey…"

I chuckled, "Father would laugh in the old pig's face before marrying us off. Besides, there are many young lords who Father may consider."

"Like who?"

"Well, there is Prince Trystane Martell, Lord Robin Arryn of the Eyrie, and many more." I listed

She nodded, but her being so young and hearing stories of romance between a royalty and others have filled her head. Love was only for the peasant. Noblewomen are married off to secure an alliance between houses. As for us royal women, our marriage secured an alliance between nations and or kingdoms. Long ago the Targaryen's Prince Aemon acquired an alliance with his daughter Princess Daenerys to be wedded to Prince Maron of House Martell, ensuring Dorne and Westeros are united. History repeated itself once more when the once high prince Rhaegar Targaryen married Princess Elia Martell. Of course, their union was doing to the lack of Lords of the Seven Kingdoms only had sons except for Dorne.

Now after the great war between the seven kingdoms and the Mad King are over, many children of both genders are born and securing potential alliances of the Seven Lords and the royal family.

Myrcella relaxed, knowing Father would never arrange our marriages to a horrible man. He may not be the perfect Father, but he ensures our future is secured. I mean, I have been betrothed to many men and still not wedded.

"Now, let's freshen up, "I said. "I believe Mother wants dinner as a family tonight."

The young princess nodded as we prepare for supper.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**  
 **Reviews Help!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wolf, The Doe, and The

**_A Doe in a Lion's Den_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: The Wolf, The Doe, and The Sparrow_**

In silence, I walked through the halls of the Great Sept of Baelor. Down through the royal burial chambers where once kings and queens resign. Each marking represents those who died from age, sickness, war, and such. Primarily Targaryen's, as the last crypt was the late crown prince. Father would have the Mad King, and his remaining children corpse on the streets while their heads rot on a spike. But yet members of the faith somehow managed to convince him not to. The King had his way, making sure The Mad king's body was cremated and placed in an urn out in the center of the temple while the rest remained buried. The only Targaryen's who were given a proper burial was Rhagars wife Elia and her two children. Seeing they were merely pawns and Dorne forced into the alliance, their bodies were shipped back to Dorne.

I turned and entered another hall dedicated to the new royal family. Sadly, there is only one crypt. Taking a deep breath, I asked Aurora and Lord Wensington to wait in the hall. They obliged as I entered holding a candle. In the crypt, there was a small tomb for a child. Smaller indeed, where my brother, Robert the second lies. For eighteen years I have visited my brother's resting place. Father would come at least once a year, Mother on the other hand never came. And yet I am the only faithful for my twin who was never given a chance on life. A sickness that is what everyone has said caused his death.

I sighed, for I never got a chance to know him truly. How can anyone when you were only a babe yourself. All that I know of him is through stories. And yet, I feel a part of me is missing. Uncle Jamie and Mother seemed to have a strong bond, always relying on each other. What if Robert and I had the same? But _what if's_ can never satisfy one's needs. Only when the Stranger comes to visit me for the first and last time.

So, cleaning out the decay flowers I placed fresh new ones and relighting the candles in the chambers. Once done, I and the others exited out the Great Sept of Baelor. We walked down the steps till seeing people outside praying in robes. They did not like to be The Kings Landing Septons or members of this temple. Thinking they were travelers, I mind my own business until spotting a dispute. A man was yelling at a woman who held a crying child. Scowling, I rushed over

"No one steals from my cart!" The merchant shouted.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know the price!" the woman begged.

"Thief!" Shoving her against the wall. She begged for forgiveness, but he did not oblige as he pulled out a dagger, forcing her arm on the table. "Do you know the price for stealing?"

"Wensington!" I yelled.

"Yes milady," he said charging in and grabbed the man and shoving him away from the woman.

"How dare you interfere." The merchant yelled.

"And how dare you inflict violence in front of the Great Sept of Baelor," I said.

Everyone in the streets stopped what they were doing and stared at the commotion.

"And who are you, bitch?" The merchant growled.

"How dare you address Princess Elain in such a manner," Wensington warned.

The merchants paled in realization falling onto his knees. "Forgive me, your grace."

"I think the person you should be apologizing is to the young lady you tried to mutilate," I said.

"She tried to steal from me," he growled.

I stared at the woman, "Is that true?"

The woman shook her head picking up her child, "No, I was buying food from his cart, and he tried to cheat on the price. Then an apple fell, and my son tried to pick and return it."

I frowned, "And chopping a person handoff is the answer on a simple gesture? Maybe your hand should be cut off in hurting a woman? Maybe in the Black Cells can help you learn that there are laws about scamming customers."

"Please your grace," The merchant said. "I have a family."

"As does the woman you harmed, "I reminded.

"Your Highness, may I suggest this man's punishment?" Wensington said.

"Go on," I said.

"I suggest this man give the woman a basket worth of food, and to appease the gods to donate the remaining to the poor." He suggested.

"What an excellent idea," I said. "A wonderful donation to the community."

The merchant paled.

Thus, he complied. A dent in profit, yes, a chance to not spend time in the black cell, indeed. I walked over to the woman and handed her some gold coins. Her eyes widen, as Aroura gave her the basket of produce the merchant was selling.

"Take this and take care of your children," I said.

"Thank you, your grace." The woman says with a slight bow.

"Don't thank me, thank the gods." I murmured.

She nodded looking at the temple doing a silent prayer before leaving.

A line builds up as Sir Wensington made sure the merchant gives a fair amount of produce to the poor. As watched one of the Septon walked over. He was a small, thin, hard-eyed, grey-haired man with a heavily lined face. Wearing a white wool tunic going down to his ankles and no shoes.

"That is very generous of you, your grace." He said.

"I do not tolerate violence, especially when it is in front of sacred ground," I explained. "But most importantly, when a misunderstanding leads to death."

"Indeed," the septon said. "There are those who jump into conclusion and let rage consume them."

"Especially for those who are trying to survive," I sighed. "If I were able to help them to live to prosper by a snap of my fingers I would. But some people are corrupted in power to ensure people are in their place. "

"I believe so," he said. "hypocrisy is a boil, lancing a boil is never pleasant."

"And the boil has been infected becoming many more, "I commented and stared at his feet. "No shoes?"

"Because I gave them away to someone who needed them more," he answered. "We all do that; it stops us from forgetting what we are?"

"Is that why you came to Kings Landing to remind everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone and reminding myself by telling them no one is special and they think I'm special for telling himself."

I smiled, "I wish you can tell that to my brother."

"Your Grace, we must go," Aurora announced.

I looked up into the sky estimating the time. Seeing it was indeed getting late, I pulled out the coin purse of my daily allowance and handed it to the septon. He was baffled from this about to object, but I interrupt him.

"I see you as someone who works and aids for the people. If I were to help in person, people would consider it an act instead of a true heart."

The Septon nodded accepting the purse. "Thank you, your grace. My sparrows and I shall use it well to help those in need."

I nodded, "Seven blessings to you."

"Seven blessing to you as well." He said.

We said our goodbyes before I got in the carriage with Aurora before we were carried off to the Red Keep.

 **.o0o.**

The palanquin stopped right in front of the gates. This was strange since any royal vessel can easily have access to the palace with no question, especially when the guards could see Sir Wensington on his horse. Opening the curtains to see what wrong till was spotting the guards talking down to a young boy. Deciding to see what the situation was, either it is a lost child or in need of funding.

"You want your father boy?" The guard asked. "He is lying on the floor of some tavern, getting pissed on by his friends.

"My father is the Hand of The King. I'm not a boy, I am Arya Stark of Winter," the child said. "and if you lay a hand on me, my father will have both your heads on spikes."

"Nice try," the guard said shoving her.

"Is there seem to be a problem?" I asked walking over.

The two guards bow, "No your grace, just some beggar saying he is the Hands daughter."

I walked on over to see the child and get a better look, "Well; this supposed beggar is right. She is Arya Stark of Winterfell. And I wonder how Lord Stark will punish you for shoving his youngest daughter."

Both guards paled as they apologized.

Arya smirked realizing their mistake.

I'm a bit disappointed since the guards have been notified and trained to relies the noble without focusing on their clothes.

"Come, Arya, let's go find your father and report this," I said using my noble voice.

We walked past the guard who was sweating and quivering in fear. We continued walking as we got inside the palace and made our way to The Hands chambers. On the journey over I took a look at Arya seeing her wearing what most common boys wore. A wool tunic, some worn pants. Hair partly up and covered in dirt.

"At least I don't have to worry about you if the kingdom is under attack that you can easily hide," I commented.

Arya grinned, "Do I look like a boy?"

"At the moment, very convincing." I chuckled. "Still, you should keep something of title in case that happens again. Anyway, why were you outside the palace? A young lady of your status should be accompanied by her septa?"

"I was…I was doing my dancing lessons," She explained.

"Dancing lessons?" I asked seeing she was wearing a good pair of boots and not flats. "And who is your instructor?"

"Um, Syrio Forel," Arya answered.

I chuckled, "Learning the Braavosi sword dance?"

Her eyes widen.

"I know Syrio Forel, he gave a few lessons to my uncle Renly and offered me a few lessons. Sadly, he declared I'm more of an aiming statue than a dancer of blades." I explained.

"Aiming statue?" Arya asked.

"An archer," I answered giving her a winked. "If you like, we can meet up tomorrow for some lessons."

Arya grinned, "And I thought you were a damsel."

"I may be a lady, doesn't stop me from learning how to defend myself."

Arya nodded.

We arrived at Lord Stark's study, where one of his guards stood. I asked for a word with Lord Stark, to which he knocked on the door, "Princess Elain, wish to speak to you."

"Let her in," he said.

The man opened the door, and let Arya and me in. Lord Stark eyes widen in relief to see his daughter. By his expression, I can only assume the young she-wolf has been missing for some time.

"I found your daughter arguing with the guards outside the castle," I explained. "A little urtication, but no harm done."

"Thank you, your grace." Lord Stark said, then gazed at his daughter. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Arya answered.

"I shall take my leave," I announced turning to leave.

"Wait, I have a question for you," he said.

I stopped facing him.

"Having you spoken with Jon Arryn before he died?" he asked.

"Yes, I spoke to him," I answered. "The prior month before his death."

"I see," he murmured. "If possible, I will like to see you tomorrow."

I nodded, "Send your Page, and I shall meet you."

Lord Stark nodded, I said goodbye to both Starks before leaving returning to my chambers.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your support.**

 **If you have any ideas, do share I love including readers into the story.**

 **Can you guess who the Septon is?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Heritage and Duty

**_A Doe in a Lion's Den_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Heritage and Duty**

Word Spreads like wildfire.

The gossip and rumors turned out to be true which lead to the consequences. The consequences father has to solve since it involves family, friends, and his legacy. The first was that Lord Stark's wife Lady Catelyn had taken Tyrion Lannister as her prisoners on the crimes of the assassination attempt of her son's life. No one knows where she took him, but rumors have it to the Eyrie where Jon Arryn wife Lady Lysa resigns as regent until her son Robin comes of age.

I know my uncle Tyrion. He is no child murderer. Can he be an ass, yes? But a murderer, especially towards a child, I believe not. Back in Winterfell, he too was a concern for Bran Stark wellbeing. Even smacked Joffrey to have the prince give his condolences. Also wanted to talk to the boy, wanting to ask what happened to him. Tyrion has a keen eye for solving a problem, including problems that could be political. I could imagine him paying someone to beat another person up. But assassination…never.

How Mother took the situation is bleak. When she got the word, a small smirked curled up to lips. It is known that Mother despised her youngest brother. Reasons are vague, but I assumed she hated Tyrion because her mother, my grandmother, Joana Lannister died from childbirth. Then added the vanity of Lannister pride to see Tyrion having a physical deformity. And make the bonus that she doesn't like his personality either.

But Uncle Jamie, he just escalated the problem. After he received word of the Starks investigation of Brandan attempted murder, and Tyrion being arrested. He took his men, Lannister soldiers, and attack Lord Eddard Stark. Not only that, Ser Jamie had Lord Stark's men murdered, and one soldier has severely injured the patriarch possibly leaving him crippled. Also, instead of facing his crimes like a real man, Sir Jamie took the cowardly route and ran away to Casterly Rock.

Father must be having a field day since there are two sides to every story. Mother passed the message during breakfast announcing Lord Stark's men attack Uncle Jamie after drinking in Little fingers brothel in a drunken rage. The way she said it doesn't seem right. Since Lord Stark is an honorable man, not someone who takes pleasures of the flesh in his current age.

Then there is another political issue, which Renly informed me. We all know that Viserys Targaryen gave his sister, Daenerys, to Dothraki Khalasar Chieftain Khal Drogo in exchange for men and horses, enough for an army. Everyone gave it a shrug, hearing tales that the Dothraki men have new wives regularly as a nobleman drinks wine. Let alone, Dothraki travel on a sea of grass and never the Narrow Sea. But when the Varys received word on the young Khaleesi condition…caution has stirred. Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant. And if she has a son, there will be an uprising.

Father and the Small Council agreed for what is best for the realm. Have the remaining Targaryens killed? Their bloodline is nothing but danger, as their motto goes "Fire and Blood." And the amount of incest has lead madness in their veins. Unless Khal Drogo can ensure his wife and unborn child are forever Dothraki and forfeit their claim to the iron throne... kill Viserys.

Lord Stark however disagreed. Claiming Daenerys is only a child or that is how Renly told it. The argument continued onward between Father and his best friend that Lord Stark resign from his post of being The Hand of the King. Now back to the conflict between the Lannisters and the Starks. The Lannisters' fund the kingdom while the Starks are the protectors of the North. The North is the most massive kingdom in all of Westeros and populated with the most loyal vassal houses.

I don't know what is worse: The Targaryens or the feud between the Starks and Lannisters?

I walked through the halls making way to the garden when spotting father.

"Hello Father," I greeted.

"Hello Elain," Father greeted then sighed.

"Are you well?" I asked with concern.

"I am, do not worry," Father assured. "Trying to find Ned's and Jamie's problem before a battle starts."

I nodded, "Would you like to join me for a walk through the garden."

Father nodded offering an arm. I couldn't help but smiled as I accepted his gesture and wrapped my arm around his. With our security behind us, we ventured off to the garden. It was a beautiful warm and sunny day.

"I'll be hunting tomorrow with Renly," he announced. "Need to clear my head."

I nodded, "Wish I could attend."

Father laughed. He knows I can use a bow and arrow, but hunting is not for a woman. Let alone; he values the safety of his children.

"I assume the hunt is to bond with Renly," I said.

"Something along those terms," he said. "Try to get him manly enough for a potential wife."

I chuckled, "Are you going to do another arrange marriage?"

Father shrugged, "Still figuring out your potential husband. The Small Council is convincing me on potential husbands."

"Who do you consider?" I asked.

"It's a secret," he answered.

"Father," I gave a playful whine gently swatting his shoulder.

He laughed again, "Sorry, I am an old man who doesn't want to give up his daughters."

I sighed and nodded.

We walked around the garden till reaching the other end.

"I must prepare for my trip," Father announced. "Keep an eye on Ned and make sure he doesn't do anything that doesn't suit my name."

"Of course, Father," I said leaning up and kissed his cheek. "Safe travels."

"Thank you," he said and kissed the top of my head.

Afterward, he headed off.

I stopped Ser Barristan, the Lord Commander, "Please take care of him."

"Of course, your grace." Ser Barristan assured.

I nodded having faith in the Lord Commander. He is a man of honor and has been protecting my family for eighteen years. He gave a bow before heading off to join my Father.

Something deep down inside me stirred. A feeling like something terrible was going to happen. I pray to the new gods that my father is protected and safe on his journey.

 **.o0o.**

Today is Complaint Day.

Or at least that is how Father would call it. He hated Complaint Day. As he would sit on the iron throne with two members of the Small Council. Usually Little Finger and Renly. But since Renly was hunting with the King. It was Lord Stark back in his position as Hand of the King, alongside with Lord Baelish and Grand Maester Pycelle. Not many people had complaints. However, as Lord Stark sat on the iron throne, he noticed one man in distress holding a sack.

I watched from the side observing how Lord Stark will handle the situation as the Hand of the King. Usually, Jon Arryn would handle these things. But now it is Lord Stark's turn. How will he handle the situation?

The man came over.

"Tell else what troubles you?" Lord Stark spoke calmly.

The man was in turmoil, "They burned most everything in the Riverland's: our fields, our granaries, our homes. They took our women and took them again. When it was done…they butcher them as if they were animals. They cut up our children as pigs and lit them on fire."

"Brigand, most likely," Maester Pycelle said.

"They weren't thieves, they didn't steal nothing," the man corrected. "They even left something behind. Your Grace."

"The Kings Hand you are addressing. Not the king," Pycelle corrected the man once more. "The king is hunting."

One of the Riverland's man came over with the sack and dumped the contents onto the floor. Countless gutted fish sloshed through the marbled with a vowel smell.

"Fish. The sigil of House Tully" Lord Baelish pointed out, then lean over to Lord Stark. "Isn't that your wife's house, your lord Hand?"."

Lord Stark scowled at this.

He was contemplating of the situation that someone would dare use is spouses house for a horrendous deed.

"These men, were they flying a sigil?" Lord Stark asked. "A Banner."

The man paused trying to remember, before answering, "None your…Hand. The one who was leading them, taller by a foot than any man I've ever met, he cut the blacksmith in two. Saw him take the head off a horse with a single swing of his sword."

"The Mountain," I whispered to Ser Wessington.

Ser Wessington nodded in agreement.

"You're describing Ser Gregor Clegane," Lord Stark announced.

"Why would Ser Gregor turn brigand?" Maester Pycelle asked. "The man is an anointed knight."

"I have heard of him being called Tywin Lannister's Mad Dog." Lord Baelish pointed out. "I'm sure you have as well."

Lord Baelish whispered something to Lord Stark, but it was impossible to hear.

"If the Lannisters were ordered to attack our villages under the king's protection- "

"It would almost be a reason as attacking the Hand of the King in the streets of the capital." Lord Baelish considered.

Maester Pycelle sighed.

"I cannot give you back your homes or restore your dead to life," Lord Stark announced. "But perhaps I can give you justice in the name of our King, Robert. Lord Berix Dondarrion."

The Lord stepped forward addressing to the Hand.

"You shall have the command. Assembled one hundred men and ride to Ser Gregor's keep."

"As you command," Lord Berix said, with a nod.

Lord Stark pushed himself up from the iron throne using his cane as aid. He faces the men of the Riverlands and the audience in the room, "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and the protector of the Realm, I charge you to bring justice to the false knight Gregor Clegane and all those who share in his crimes. I denounce him and attaint him. I strip him of all ranks and titles, of all lands and holdings, and sentences him to death. "

Everyone was shocked.

No one has dared challenged the Mountain before.

Maester Pycelle stood up, "My Lord…this – this is a drastic action. It would be better to wait for King Robert's return. "

"Grand Maester Pycelle," Lord Stark said.

"My lord," He replied.

"Send a Raven to Casterly Rock. Inform Tywin Lannister that he has been summoned to court to answer for the crimes of his bannermen. He will arrive within the fortnight or be branded an enemy of the crown. And a traitor to the realm."

My eyes widen. I held no ill will on Lord Stark decision of executing Ser Gregor Clegane. The man was a menace towards society and commit too many crimes and breaking his sacred oath as a knight. I understand if Tywin Lannister should come to see if he agrees to the actions of his bannermen or condemned them. But…the threat of being labeled a traitor…is something you should never say to the head of the house. Most importantly, Tywin Lannister.

Murmurs spread as the meeting was dismissed.

Lord Stark and Lord Baelish exchanged a few words. Whatever the Hand said baffled Little finger. He took his time and walked over to me. I was a bit surprised, especially after he announced the actions he has addressed towards my grandfather.

"Walked with me, your grace." He said.

Not wanting to deepen the tension, I obliged at his steady pace. No words were spoken as we exited the Great Hall.

"I assume you are not pleased with the situation with your Grandfather," Lord Stark said.

"Ser Jamie put his hand in a wolf's mouth, but now you have yanked the lion's tail," I murmured. "I understand though, you want to hear all side of the story, and see if Ser Gregor attacked a village for…entertainment or was he under orders."

"Indeed." He agreed.

"But I do agree, the Mountain needs to be executed," I whispered. "He may be a loyal dog to my grandfather, but once the animal has rabies…"

"You put it down," he finished.

I nodded.

"You mention you had tea with the late Jon Arryn," he said.

"That is correct."

"What was your conversation about?"

"Um, if I recall correctly he wanted a normal conversation. We talked about the weather, my education, a little bit of gossip here and there."

"Was there anything else he said or how he acted."

"Well, he had his analyzing look. Always staring at my face, mainly my eyes as if he were staring into my soul. Whatever he saw appeased him so. There was something he wanted to tell me. Now that I think of it, he was a bit agitated. "

"Agitated?"

"Yes, when I addressed him about his behavior, he said he was fine and at peace, stating I was true."

Lord Stark nodded trying to comprehend what I just said.

"I asked him _playfully 'am I not my father's daughter_ ' to see if I can make the poor man laugh," I continued. "His response was, "indeed you are. _A true doe for the House Baratheon_."

Lord Stark nodded, "Anything else?"

"Unfortunately, no, our tea ended shortly when his then squire Ser Hugh came announcing my father needed his presence immediately," I answered. "That was the last time I officially spoke to him. It saddens me that he is gone now. He was a great Hand and seeing you there in the Great Hall a moment ago…he would have been proud."

"Much appreciated, your grace." Lord Stark said and sighed.

"And apologies for the action of my Jamie," I added. "What he did was uncalled for and goes against the knight's code."

"I accept your apology," he assured. "I have to get back to work. Thank you for your time."

"Pleasure is all mine," I said with a slight curtsey before leading my company away.

 **.o0o.**

 _Third POV_

Lord Stark ordered his daughters to get their Septa and pack their things to return to Winterfell. What Sansa has said about bearing Joffrey children caught him by surprise. The past several months he has been retracing Jon Arryn personal mission. All that it leads to him was Robert Baratheon had twenty illegitimate children. A conversation with Princess Elain of his last word, "A true Doe for the House Baratheon" and now what Sansa said has finally put the pieces together.

"He will be the greatest king he ever was. A golden lion." Sansa said. "And I'll give him sons with beautiful blond hair."

"The lion is not his sigil, you idiot." Arya corrected her sister. "He is a stag like his father."

"He is not. He is nothing like that old drunk king." Sansa countered.

He looked at Sansa new necklace she had received from Joffrey. It was not an antler pendant that Princess Elain wore, or the any of the Baratheon's pins. Instead, it was a golden medallion with a lion on it. Something only a Lannister would wear. As he walked over, he searched deeper into his memories of how Robert appeared as a young man. Muscular, chiseled with dark hair and blue eyes. He compares those features between Joffrey and Elain. Although Joffrey had a strong jaw bone, his hair was blond, green eyes, and physicality was on the leaner side. But looking at Elain, though being a young woman, she appeared more like Robert. Dark hair, blue eyes, and a strong jaw. Ned would say he was looking at the late Lady Cassana Baratheon nee Estermont.

Ned sat down by his desk opening the last book Jon Arryn read. _The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms_. At first, he thought his old mentor had a curious read. But now it was making sense. He turned the pages until reading the House of Baratheon.

 _Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair._

 _Axel Baratheon, black of hair._

 _Lyonel Baratheon, black of hair._

 _Steffon Baratheon, black of hair._

 _Robert Baratheon, black of hair._

 _Stannis Baratheon, black of hair._

 _Renly Baratheon, black of hair._

 _Robert Baratheon the Second, black of hair._

 _Elain Baratheon, black of hair._

"Joffrey Baratheon, golden head," Ned said aloud and continued reading.

 _Myrcella Baratheon, golden head._

 _Tommen Baratheon, golden head._

Ned doubled checked himself to be sure of his theory by reading the descriptions of their eye colors. All the Baratheons' who were born with the black of hair also inherited the blue eyes. Meanwhile, those with blond hair had green eyes. Ned thought about his children, Catelyn was an auburn hair with blue eyes while he was brown hair and blue eyes. But he knew his family lineage holds blue or brown eye traits. Common eye colors in the North. He recalled a maester saying a child would receive the dominant features from the father, and a little bit from the mother, mainly in hair. However, the eyes will always be the father or the grandfather.

"A true doe of the House Baratheon," Ned whispered Jon Arryn's word.

Elain Baratheon is Robert's only legitimate child.

Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were not his children.

"Jon, this is why they killed you," He whispered.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Stabbing of a Dynasty

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Stabbing of a Dynasty**

A beautiful sunny day with my younger siblings. We were playing a game of cat and mouse. As Tommen and Myrcella were running around while I chased them. Was is ladylike for a woman my age, of course not. However, the chance to be with my siblings should be treasured when the time has come to be married. A few days ago, Father mentions he and the council were looking at protentional suitors. So, it won't be long now.

Reaching forward, I swooped Tommen in my arms and spun him around. He gave a childlike shriek, followed by laughter. I chuckled, setting him down before we both went after Myrcella. We ran for our might, ignoring the innocent murmurs and chuckles from members of the court. Even Ser Wensington was smiling at our antics. Just as we reached the golden mouse, Joffrey came rushing into the garden. His face with desperation.

"Come quickly," He yelled.

Instantly we stop. For once in a long time have I seen Joffrey worried or terrified. It was a look of a child worried. Even though Joffrey and I have our differences, I rushed over to him.

"What's wrong, brother?" I asked.

"It's father; he's been injured," Joffrey answered.

Eyes widen, I ordered the Septa to get the youngling to the royal chambers. Joffrey and I immediately ran to father's chambers. The sound of armor clanking as our guards follow in pursuit. When we arrived, the grand maester was examining fathers' wounds, a large gash on his upper torso. He cried out, as mother held his hand to comfort him. Renly stood there, his body covered in dirt and blood.

I went over to him, "Renly...what happened?"

"It was a hunting accident," Renly explained. "We had too much to drink when he speared a boar. The moment he was about to gut the animal, it attacks him."

I nodded looking at the situation, "Go find Lord Stark."

Renly nodded, as he and a few of his men went in search for the hand. Not a moment long did Tommen, and Myrcella arrived. Father gazed upon them before, giving a false smile. He assured them everything was all right and let the grown-ups talk in private. Mother agreed, as she walked over and gestured them out of the room, requesting their Sept, return them to their quarters until further notice.

Maester Pycelle finished his best in bandaging the wound. Unable to resist, I rushed to the other side of the bed taking my father's hand. Fear trembled in my veins, though I try to remain calm. Father squeezed my hand in return. We were far closer than anyone in our family. While Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were awfully close to Mother, Father and I shared a bond.

"My daughter do not be afraid." He murmured. "My precious fawn."

I held his hand tightly.

He gave a small smile before looked at Joffrey, asking the boy over. Joffrey obliged as he sat on the edge of the bed taking Father's other hand.

"I should've spent more time with you," Father confessed to Joffrey. "Show you how to be a man. I was never mean to be a father."

He pulled his hand away from his living eldest son. Joffrey was still bewildering from he is seeing. Seeing King Robert in such a weakened state. He idolized him, watched from afar taking notes on what to be expected as a king. The man who fought against the Targaryen's in the name of justice and order. The King who united the Seven Kingdoms against a corrupt mad king.

The doors opened entering Renly with Lord Stark. Renly went over to Lord Barristan while Lord Stark approached the king. The Hand was shocked seeing the condition of his old friend.

"Go on," Father told Joffrey. "You don't want to see this."

Obliging to out father's request. Joffrey kissed the king's hand before getting up and left. I was about to stand up, except father wouldn't let go of my hand. Taking this as his request to stay, I obeyed.

"My fault, too much wine, missed my thrust," Father said.

Lord Stark walked over and carefully lifted the blanket. The stench engrossed the room, smelling close to death. Already the fresh linens were covered in blood. The paste of herbs the maester made did not stay, merely slide off when the blanket was removed exposing everything. The gash was going across the torso in rigged marks. Unable to be stitch together correctly.

"It stinks. It stinks like death. Don't think I can't smell it." he grumbled until he laughed. "I paid the bastard back, Ned. I drove my knife right through his brain. You ask them if I didn't. Ask them!"

Ser Barristan and Renly nodded.

"I want my funeral feast as big as the kingdom ever saw. Moreover, I want everyone to taste the boar that got me." Father said then looked at the others. "Now Leave us, the lot of you. I need to talk to Ned."

"Robert, my sweet-" Mother started.

"Out, all of you!" Father bellowed, gurgling in coughs

Just like that, they left.

I stood up, still holding father's hand. I took a deep breath, leaning forward and kissed his forehead and cheek.

"I love you, father," I said with all my heart restraining the tears. "You will always be my warrior and knight."

"As you will always be my princess, fawn, and daughter," he said. "I promise you will be taken care."

I nodded, kissing his cheek for the last time before leaving. The moment I exited the room, tears came bursting down unable to stop. Ser Wensington who stood there waiting offered an arm. Accepting the offer, he escorted me back to my chambers.

 **.o0o.**

 _Third POV_

Ned watched everyone leave. He mostly felt pity for the princess seeing how much of a bond she and the king had. One he shares closely with Arya. He took a seat on a chair by the bed glaring at his friend.

"You damned fool," Ned grumbled.

"Paper and ink on the table, write down what I say," Robert whispered.

Ned reached forward, grabbing the writing board.

"In the name of Robert of House Baratheon," Robert began, already tired and weak. The world was starting to spin from the amount of blood he lost. "First of his- you know how it goes. Fill in the dam titles."

Ned nodded as he was written down the familiarities. Once done, he waited for his friends' final words.

"I hereby command, Eddard of House Stark – titles, titles, to serve as Lord Regent and protector of the realm to rule upon my death, until my _heir_ comes of age."

Ned stopped writing and stared at Robert. If it weren't for the hunting accident, he would have waited a day to let Robert have his fun to bloat about the hunt before telling him the truth. Now hearing what Robert said, made him realize that Robert knew all along. Alternatively, at least, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were not his biological children. He figured that out, long ago when Tommen was born. At first, he thought it was fine to have golden head children, but as they grow he notice no resemblances of him, or any of his parents. Then the behaviors started, Joffrey acting more like a brat.

Meanwhile his eldest daughter, he saw himself in her. The taste for adventure, the sudden temper, the excitement, everything that was him and his mother all in one. Although, Elain inherit Cersei delicate height, beauty, and wits. Everything was his own. Robert would have demanded a divorce, but he couldn't. Not with the debt he had to pay for the Lannister. So as long as he is Married to the cheating woman, assuming she was fornicating with other men. Not knowing it was her brother.

That is why he drowned himself more into wine. Knowing he had one living legitimate heir, though he loved her with all his heart. Elain could not continue his legacy. Another reason why he postponed any matrimony agreements. Desperate to keep the Baratheon name in his blood longer. Let alone, to find the perfect man who would protect Elain, love or no love, and loyal to her. Protect her, and secure his legacy even when the name passes away.

"You have to protect her," Robert begged. "Out of all the wine, women, and victories, Elain is my treasure."

"I will," Ned assured.

"She's a doe in a lion's den," Robert mumbled. "Give it here."

The Hand nodded, bring the writing board closer. With shaken hands, he wrote his name.

"Give it to the council after I'm dead," he demanded. "At least they'll say I did this right, this one thing. You'll rule now. You'll hate it worse than I did, but you'll do it well. The girl – Daenerys. You were right. Varys, Littlefinger, my brother, worthless. No one told me " _no_ " but you. Only you. Let her live. Stop it. If it is not too late."

"I will," Ned promised.

"My daughter," Robert begged. "Help her Ned. Only a true Baratheon on the throne. Either it be one of my own worthless brothers or her."

"I'll…I'll do everything I can to honor your memory."

"My memory," he laughed weakly. "King Robert Baratheon murdered by a pig." He gave a painful cough. "Give me something for the pain and let me die. "

Ned stared at his friend before he gotten up and went over to the table to grab the medicine Robert seek. He went over and gave the tonic to him. They exchange their final words of friendships until Robert closed his eyes to rest.

Quietly, Ned left the room and was greeted by the small council. Everyone but Littlefinger stood there. He looked at Maester Pycelle and Ser Barristan, "Give him milk of the poppy."

Maester Pycelle nodded, as he scurried along to do so follow by Renly.

"He was reeling from the wine," Ser Barristan said. "He demanded us to step aside, but … I failed him.

Lord Stark could the Lord Commander of the Kings guard honestly felt guilty. At first, he doubted this man, who once served the mad king. However, now he could see, this older knight was doing his duty, whoever sits on the iron throne did Ser Barristan served. Not the man, but the leadership for the kingdom

"No man could have protected him from himself," Lord Stark assured.

"I wonder, Ser Barristan, who gave the king this wine?" Varys asked.

"His squire, from the king's own skin." Ser Barristan answered.

"His squire, the Lannister boy?" Lord Stark asked.

"Such a dutiful boy to make sure His Grace did not lack of refreshment. I do hope the poor lad does not blame himself," Varys added.

Lord Stark and Ser Barristan stared at each other having a realization. The squire, Lancel Baratheon could have played a hefty part in Robert's dead. Not realizing the wine was one of the most robust wines in all of Westeros.

"His Grace has had a change of heart concerning Daenerys Targaryen. Whatever arrangements you made, unmade them at once." Lord stark ordered Varys.

"I'm afraid those birds have flown," Varys informed. "The girl is likely dead already."

Frustrated, Lord Stark left to make arrangements.

He needed to get his daughters out of the kingdom. Must send word to Stannis Baratheon of the situation. Moreover, to keep his word, he needed to get Elain out of Kings Landing. Either sending the princess to Stormlands, at Storm's End or to Winterfell where she can be married to Rob. What is most important is getting the three girls out of here until he figures out how to get rid of the Lannister.

. **o0o**.

 _Elain's POV_

All day, everyone waited. Father wished to rest in peace until his time has come. Grand Maester Pycelle has been by his side to treat the pain. A priest came to do his prayers, and the Silent Sisters were making the arrangements. The city was getting preparations for the funeral.

By afternoon, there was a knock on the door. One of my ladies answered it, allowing Renly with Ser Loras. Renly had freshened up. He was groomed and wore black with the Baratheon crest. I stood up, walking over and hugged him dearly.

"Leave us," Renly ordered.

The ladies nodded, along with Ser Wensington and Ser Loras.

"Are you, all right?" I asked him.

"I am fine," Renly answered, gesturing us to the lounge. "and you?"

"Dreading every hour," I replied. "He is not supposed to die like this."

"I know," Renly said.

Robert Baratheon would either love to die from old age or on the battlefield. He was a man of war, not peace. Therefore, he drowned himself with wine, women, and hunting. The only that could satisfy his bloodlust.

"I don't blame you," I added. "You did everything you could."

Renly nodded, having guilt written on his face. Something happened that lead him to regret. Knowing my dear uncle would never harm his family, it must have been an argument.

"Now I fear for the realm," he whispered.

I looked at him confused.

He took my hands, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you, you are more than my uncle, but a friend and brother figure," I said.

"Good, I fear for the seven kingdoms will need Lord Stark assistance if he allows me," he said.

I was confused by what he was saying.

"Elain…I fear your mother will not follow your father's last wishes. She will never let Lord Stark be Commander of the Realm."

"You think my mother will put Joffrey on the throne and take over the kingdom?"

"Yes."

"He's barely a man, hardly pays attention to his studies."

"That is why we need to figure out a way to take custody of you and your siblings. Your safety is all I care about, along with saving the seven kingdoms."

There was more he wanted to talk about. However, he held his tongue, probably because I am a woman. No man would listen to a woman's perspective on things unless it were home living. Unless he was holding back for our safety. Lately, seeing how my Mother coddles Joffrey, I too fear for the realm. My brother is no man; he's just a spoilt prick. He would find an excuse to chop the heads of the people who wrong him. Already he had the Hound execute the butcher's boy. How many more will it take?

Let alone my mother was a Lannister.

Will the Baratheon name and motto die out and replace with the Lannister?

"You must talk with Lord Stark," I said. "He can help you sort this out."

"You believe so?" He asked.

"I cannot confirm, but he is a man of honor and would listen," I answered.

Renly nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Be prepare in case of any sudden plans."

I merely nodded not sure what he meant.

"I love you, Elain," Renly said.

"I love you too, Renly," I said.

He gave a hug before leaving in search of Lord Stark.

I do not know of his plan, but I know he has a good heart.

 **.o0o.**

By morning there was a summoning. Mother had summoned everyone. Last night, Father passed away. So, I assumed the summoning was to make the announcement to the court. Aurora helped me into my black gown and prepared for the event. My heart was deeply broken when the bell rung to announce the king's death. At least he was at peace and one with our ancestors.

When I enter the courtroom, I notice something was off. Lannister soldiers were standing by the Iron Throne, the Kings Guards created a wall at the steps, and the City Watchmen surrounded the throne room. The Hound dressed in armor standing beside his sire. Let alone the absence of members of the court and my two younger siblings. Mother and Joffrey were there too, although…both were in their more elegant clothes. Joffrey was wearing red and gold while mother wearing an elaborate green dress covered in jewelry. What bewildered me the most, was Joffrey sitting on the Iron Throne. Father hasn't had his funeral yet, and then he has the audacity to sit on the throne. It was a tradition; no successor sits on the iron throne until the late king is put to rest. The only except would be when the previous king was overthrown in means of war.

Many emotions consumed me. The fury of the Baratheon bellowing out to rush over there and yank the prat off the throne, scold and beat the living shit out of him until he is black and blue. Fortunately, Ser Wensington noticed my tiny trembled placed himself in front of me, only a shoulder amount to block my view.

We stood by the side, even though a chair waited on by the throne.

The doors opened, entering Lord Stark being companied by Littlefinger, Varys, members of the city watch, and northerners.

A steward made the announcement, "All hail His Grace, Joffrey of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, first of his name, King of the Andals and the first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm."

The men approached then stop being ten feet away from the Kings guard where Ser Barristan stood center.

"I command the council to make all necessary arrangements for my coronation," Joffrey announced. "I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal councilors."

"Ser Barristan," Lord Stark spoke calmly. "I believe no man could ever question your honor."

He produced a scroll of King Robert's final words. Ser Barristan stepped forward, collecting the scripture examining it to confirm whom it addresses.

"King Robert's seal – unbroken." The Lord Commander announced.

Joffrey stiffened gazing upon out mother who held a cautioning look through her body remained poised.

"Please read it," I command.

"As you wish, your highness," Ser Barristan said, breaking the seal and reading the message. "Lord Eddard Stark is herein named Protector of the Realm, to rule as regent until the heir comes of age."

"May I see that letter, Ser Barristan?" Mother asked, stepping forth.

The Lord Commander obliged, handing over the document.

She read the document, before speaking in a sarcastic voice, "Protector of the realm. Is this meant to be your shield, Lord Stark?" She then ripped it. "A piece of paper?"

My eyes widen for this blaspheming. "Mother!"

"Those were the king's words," Ser Barristan said dumbfounded.

"We have a new king now," She implied.

"Joffrey is not officially King until Father's vessel is laid to rest," I reminded. "Until then, the Hand is in reign."

"Silence," Mother murmured. "I too miss your father, we all do. However, in a time of corruption, a new king must be settled." Her gaze fell upon Lord Stark, "Lord Eddard when we last spoke you offered me some counsel. Allow me to return the courtesy. Bend the knee, my lord. Bend the knee and swear loyalty to my son – and we shall allow you to live out your days in the gray waste you call home."

"Your son has no claim to the throne," Lord Stark said.

 _What does he mean?_ I thought.

"Liar!" Joffrey bellowed.

She scoffed, "You condemn yourself with your own mouth, Lord Stark. Barristan seizes this traitor."

The knight nodded, obeying the royal command. Lord Stark men approached wielding their swords.

"Ser Barristan is a good man, a loyal man. Do him no harm." Lord Stark commanded.

Ser Barristan stopped.

"You think he stands alone?" Mother challenged.

The Hound drew his sword.

"Kill him!" Joffrey ordered. "Kill all of them, I command it."

The Lannister knights grabbed their swords.

"Commander take the queen and her children into custody. Escort them back to the royal apartments and keep them there, under guard." Lord Stark commanded.

"Men of the Watch," Commander Slynt ordered.

The men of the watch drew their spears.

"I want no bloodshed," Lord Stark Said. "Tell your men to lay down their swords. No one needs to die."

Mother smirked looking at Commander Slynt giving him a nod.

The commander nodded, "Now."

Suddenly all the City Watch guards attack Lord Stark's men. My eyes widen in horror as innocent men were being murdered. The Hound joined the battle while the Kings guard continued to keep their stance. Ser Wensington drew his sword, instead of entering the battle, he held the blade up front while his body shielded me from any possible attackers.

Littlefinger swooped around Lord Stark drawing a blade to his neck.

"What have they done," I whispered.

It wasn't long before all the Northern Guards were dead. All who remain was Lord Stark.

"Thank you, Littlefinger," Mother said. "You have served us well."

"All in the name of the crown," Littlefinger replied.

"Guards take Lord Stark to the black cells," Mother ordered. "The rest of you, arrest his daughters and secure them in their apartments until further notice."

"No," Lord Stark yelled.

Guards restrained Lord Stark, dragging him to the Black Cells. The Lannister soldiers rushed out to attack the Hands quarters. My eyes widen in fear for the girls. Unable to handle the chaos, the insult to my Father's name I left.

"Where are you going?" Joffrey called out.

"To my apartment, brother," I replied.

"I believe you meant to say, King." He challenged.

I turned around facing him, "Until your coronation, I will address you with no such titles, dear brother."

Joffrey's face turned red. He opened his mouth ready to bellow his orders, except our mother stopped him. Resting her hand on his shoulder.

"My son, your sister has witness bloodshed. She is shocked by the amount of violence," she murmured to his ear. "Let her rest to recover."

"Yes, let her rest," He seethed.

I gave a sarcastic curtsey and left the chambers with Ser Wensington and Aurora by my side.

War.

My brother and mother have declared war.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Royal Stags

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Royal Stags**

War.

I have no doubt this would be an act of war. Already the Lannister are preparing for a battle against the Starks. All because of an allegation that Tyrion Lannister arranges the assassination of Bran Stark. If not, Catelyn Stark had my uncle in her custody. Things will only get worse if this doesn't get resolved. No doubt Tywin is arranging everything while planning how to discipline those who made a mistake.

From all the stories Father has talked about of his most trusted friend, I doubt there be any treason. Father consider Lord Stark more of a brother than his own. Both trained under Jon Arryn, both served in the war. They fought alongside one another. So, there is no doubt Lord Stark would dare take treason against the crown. Rumor and his behavior say it all, he doesn't want to be king. Family and honor are all that matters to the North.

The vast increase of Lannister soldiers was intimidating. More than the Kings Guard and City Watch. A member of a Lannister was assigned to a family member. Lancel with King Robert, Ser Jamie with the Kings Guard, and Aurora with me. The Clegane swore fealty to House Lannister; therefore, Sandor was with Joffrey, and my siblings were protected more by Lannister soldiers than the Kings Guard. They were everywhere and with Littlefinger's action against Lord Stark proves where his loyalty lies. Money.

I need to speak to Lord Stark. But the question should be, how can I get to the Black Cells? I don't have clearance to the dungeons. The only time I have ever been down, there was when my tutor showed the dragons skulls. Several times sneaking down over the years to teach my siblings the dragons. The fascination of wonder in time magic used to exist.

I was sitting by the fireplace lost in thought. When a thought came to me on character, "Ser Wensington."

"Yes, your highness?" he replied.

"You served my father during the war?" I asked.

"Yes, I was a squire to your father in the last few months." Ser Wensington answered. "A mere boy I should add."

"Tell me about Lord Stark's behavior back in the day?" I asked.

"He unwavering sense of honor and justice and his family finds him kind, although some consider his reserved personality a sign of coldness and disdain." Ser Wensington said.

"And his relationship with my father?" I asked.

"You might as well call them brothers," he answered. "Serving close beside him."

"So, he wouldn't dare cause treason," I concluded.

"The Lord Stark I knew as a young man, and the time spent in Kings Landing he would never." He assured.

I nodded.

Now comes to the question if I can trust Ser Wensington. I gestured him to have a seat. He refused, but I insisted. Not being able to disobey he obliged. Aurora and my ladies were not in the room. So, having the chambers to myself, I walked over to the table, collecting a knife from the cheese platter. Ser Wensington didn't seem to notice as he mentions the war, more importantly, the duel between Robert and Rhaegar.

Walking closer to him, I stood behind and pressed the blade to his neck. He tensed taking a deep breath not moving a muscle.

"I know this city is filled with liars, spies, and thieves," I whispered, loud enough that he could hear. "Rumor spread of the possibility of my mother's treason, and others. Are you one of my mother's spies, Littlefinger, or how about Spider of Whispers?"

"My loyalties are to you," He answered calmly. "I swore an oath to your father."

"You mean to the kings guard," I counter.

"I never took the white," he corrected. "I intended to through my training after squiring your father and so forth. However, he had other means. Have you ever seen me in their armor?"

"But your-"

"Indeed, a golden shade that your father approved but look at the filigree."

Staring closely at his pauldrons, there were not filigree of the king's guard. Instead, the decoration was of antlers as center trumpeters crossed. The color of the metal taking more of a brass tone, but not the shade of gold. His cloak though was bronze shade, not white like the king's guard, or gold like the city watch. As it was embroidered to sigils of the Stormlands. Tiny details no one will notice unless they have a keen eye.

"Fifteen years ago, your father assigned a group of houses to be part of a personal guard," he explained. "Ser Barristan knows of this group, we are just like the Kings Guard, but known as the Royal Stags. Created by your father, having the same authority as the Kings Guard, but with one duty."

"And what duty is that?" I asked.

"To protect you," he answered.

"What?"

Ser Wensington removed the knife and turned around facing me. "Princess Elain, your Father valued you more than anything else in the world since the Rebellion. How do you think there haven't been any attempts of kidnapping since your infancy? I and others have been there protecting you."

"Who else knows about the Royal Stags?" I asked.

"Jon Arryn, Ser Barristan, the Kings Guard, Renly, your uncles, the queen, and Tywin Lannister," he answered. "When your father dies, we are under your command. No King, regent, or Hand can defy your order."

"Who is part of this?" I asked,

"Mainly knights from the Stormlands, "he answered. "We are the ones who go by our House names."

And I thought those who did were doing so to prevent confusion with knights who had the same given name. But no, it was a way for Father to separate those who were loyal to him closely than others.

"Princess, any word that is spoken to you is address to you." Ser Wensington said.

He drew out his sword and bend the knee, "I, Ser Gareth Wensington, swore Fealty to you, Princess Elain Casssana Baratheon. My life and my sword belong to you."

Surprised by this, comprehending his words.

"Can you and your knights get me into the black cell?" I asked. "I wish to see Lord Stark. Hear his side of the story."

"I will talk to the others," Ser Wensington replied sheathing his blade.

 **.o0o.**

Days continue as Ser Wensington, and the Royal Stag tried to figure out a way to talk to Lord Stark. It was a difficult situation, due to the Queens and Small council spies. In the strangest hours did I meet a few more of the Royal Stags. Three have agreed to be in my presences, just as the Kings guard with my siblings. Ser Wensington was one, followed by Ser Lamar Estermont and Ser Forrester Dondarrion. Both men have been part of my family for generations. Lamar Estermont was a distant cousin of my grandmother. Having the traits of brown hair and green eyes. A muscular build, as shades of green thread mixed into his gold cloak. Ser Forrester Dondarrion was the son of Lord Beric Dondarrian, slight build with red-golden hair.

They would be by my side until their days. Although, unlike the Kings guard, the Royal Stags can have their wives and father children. Something my father made. But as I asked these men if they found their spouse, all say they haven't. I wonder if father made this change in case a house needs an heir. From the rebellion, a lot of houses went to extinct. The latest house near extinction was House Mormont. Lord Mormont took the black to repent his son, Jorah partook in the slave trade and ran away to avoid trial. Leaving Maege Mormont to run Bear Island, she took her maiden name after her husband died, along with changing her children's name. But everyone knows, when a woman marries her maiden name is made. So, when Maege daughters married, the Mormont name shall die.

Back to the main point, Aurora was shocked to see these men in our company. When Joffrey heard of the increase of men, Mother had to explain that in Robert Baratheon will, the Royal Stags are men assigned to protect the princess honors. Joffrey sneered, demanding more guards in his protections. To which Ser Meryn Trant was appointed to Joffrey, a second hand since Ser Sandor Clegane will remain as the king's loyal hound. However, Ser Wensington, Ser Lamar, and Ser Forrester frown upon Trant, especially after he killed Syrio Forel. No Kings Guard kill an unarmed man, even a wooden sword. Forel, an honorable swordsman with his charismatic personality.

But as time goes on, I asked in what would happen to the Starks girl. Mother was hesitant to answer.

"Mother, where are the Stark girls?" I asked.

"Sansa is in our custody," Mother answered.

"And Arya?"

"She is somewhere," she said. "Our men are looking for her."

My eyes widen to hear in the past few days Arya has escaped and is somewhere within the city. I also learned that Mother and the small council had Sansa write a letter to Rob Stark to inform him of their father's treason. Rob Stark must come South and swore fealty to Joffrey or else face treachery. I looked at my mother as if she has grown a second head. How much lemon must she and Joffrey apply to the wound they have created.

After the conversation, in private I told the Royal Stags to search for Arya Stark. Not to bring her back, but to find Arya Stark and send her back to the North. Joffrey would seek revenge on the young she-wolf after she threw his sword into the river and had her dire wolf bite him. Ser Wensington with his skill of the art, sketch a drawing of Arya as a boy and gave it to the Royal Stag. In basic armor, they went in search for Arya.

Now, I wait.

It would be late in the night when Ser Wensington waked me from my slumber. He held torch and ordinary clothes. Not just any ordinary clothes, but that of a septa.

"You wish to see Lord Stark?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Put on these clothes, and I shall take you to him."

I nodded. Ser Wensington left the room, keeping watch while I changed into Septa clothes. Having my hair tightly hidden in the veil. The clothes of dark greys, and a belt of worn leather. Once dressed, I joined Ser Wensington as Ser Lamar and Ser Forrester to which they asked to go by their name, kept guard at the door. To keep the charade that I was supposed to be at rest. Keeping my head down, I follow my knight down to the dungeons. Each step getting colder as if winter has confused. The lights fading into darkness until we reached the Black Cell door. A guard in black leather waited at the entrance.

"Who do you bring?" The guard said.

"A septa, here to read one of the prisoners their right." Ser Wensington said, he took his hand in his pocket pulling out a small pouch.

The guard took it, opening the pouch to see golden coins.

"More to come on our way out," Ser Wensington added.

"Very well," the guard grumbled opening the door and let us in.

Ser Wensington kept a hold of my arm as he led to us through the darkness of the black cells. The air was cold as ice. The taste of dampness of age air. The ground covered in uneven cobblestones, where straws of hay covered around the pillars that obtain skeletons and weaken prisoners.

It wasn't long when we arrived at Lord Stark. He was cold, body shivering slightly as if the cells were colder than Winterfell. Seeing the torch, he looked up squinting his eyes from the light. He sat on the ground on a pile of hay. His eyes widen when realizing who it was.

"Princess Elain?"

"Shh, do not say my name," I whispered,

I knelt setting a satchel I had and provided him with a wool blanket. He kindly accepted it, along with the skin filled with fresh water and dried meat and bread. As I was doing this, I noticed there was another leather skin.

"I wish I could get you out or provide a better provision," I whispered.

"What you bring is enough," he said. "But why?"

"You are my father's most loyal friend, his brother, and I know deep down you would never betray him," I explained. "What my mother did was uncalled for, denying his final wishes."

"But your brother, do not support him?"

"He may be my brother, but he is not ready to be king. His mind is tainted with the finer deeds of being a ruler, but not the obligations it requires. Father knew that. Even Renly."

"You spoke to Renly?"

I nodded, "He predicted this outcome. Told me to oblige whatever happened between you and him against my mother."

"My daughters?" he asked.

"Sansa is safe for now, though locked in her chambers with guards watching. She has sent word to your son about…what happened. "

Most likely in my mother's words, I thought.

"And Arya?"

"I don't know, she escaped. I have my stags looking for her and escort her back North."

"Not to your mother?" Lord Stark asked.

"Joffrey would have her head," I explained. "I'm going to try and save what remains of our family's alliance. "

Lord Stark nodded.

"I need a good reason to go against my brother's order," I asked.

He paused looking down at his hands. He knows something, a piece of information that leads to the state we are in. We both know Joffrey is not ready to be king. But how Renly spoke, there is something more going on than my Mother trying to take control. I love my mother, I do with all my heart, but her actions since Jon Arryn death have been off.

"If I tell you this, I speak the truth based on the evidence I have found from Jon Arryn and others." He started.

I nodded.

"You must keep this to yourself and tell no one but your uncles." He added.

"Understood," I promised.

He heaved a heavy breath, "You grace, you have twenty-three half-siblings."

I figured with my father whoring around with Littlefinger's women and his younger years.

"Twenty are your fathers' children, three are your mothers."

I was bewildered in what I just hear. Father having twenty illegitimate children but three being my mothers. I grew up watching my mother, raised by her side until I reach adolescents. Never have I seen her with another man. Only with our family. That also means…Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are my half-siblings, no blood of Baratheon.

"What?"

"Joffrey is not Robert's son, nor is Myrcella and Tommen."

"Did my father knew?"

"Yes," he answered. "He has asked me to protect you."

I nodded slowly.

"What were your plans, after my father's death?" I asked.

"Follow your father's final wishes. Keep you safe and have his heirs on the throne. Stannis, then Renly, and finally you. Remaining as Lord Protector until you uncle takes the throne. During the time, have you and my girl sent to the North for your safety until Stannis and I arrange a secure marriage." He answered.

I nodded again.

"Anything else I should know about?" I asked.

Lord Stark opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"All I ask is keep my daughters safe," he said.

"I'll make sure Arya is returned to your wife or sons," I promised. "For Sansa, since she is still engaged to Joffrey, I'll have her as one of my ladies. Being close to me and my Stags. And persuade my cunt of a brother to drop the charges in saving your reputation."

"Elain, telling Joffrey that he is a bastard will put you at risk," he informed. "What tainted blood he has, is history repeating itself."

I nodded then thought of something, "Who else are my half siblings?"

Lord Stark hesitated, saying the eldest was about a year older than me. His name was Gendry, who lived in Flea Bottom as a blacksmith. His skills were beyond anticipation. When I ask about his appearance, Lord Stark said, I would be staring at an image of a Young Robert. He listed other children, mostly male who lived in Kings Landing until reaching the youngest. A young baby name Barra, mothered by Mheagan, Littlefinger's whore.

"Don't trust anyone," Lord Stark advise.

"Understood," I whispered.

"We need to go," Ser Wensington said.

"Protect her, Gareth," Lord Stark said.

"With my honor," Ser Wensington vowed.

Lord Stark nodded.

Securing his provision, I kissed Eddard forehead before leaving.

"May the Old Gods and the Seven be with you," I murmured.

"I fear they will not see for how South I am." He replied.

Unsure how to respond to that, we left through the darkness. Ser Wensington kept his promised paying the guard the second half of payment. We made do to my chambers, keeping to the shadows so none of the spies could spot us. Once in my chambers, I told the two knights to leave, leaving Ser Wensington and me.

What Lord Stark said must be true. He was a man of his word and could never tell a lie. So, to hear him say that my mother had an affair and my siblings are illegitimate baffled me. It explains why my siblings hold no resembles King Robert. Also, mother's behavior to crown Joffrey before father is buried.

"You're grace," Ser Wensington spoke.

"What was spoken tonight is between you and me," I ordered calmly.

"As you wish," Ser Wensington obliged. "But will you challenge you brother for the throne?"

"If what Lord Stark says is true, I am third in line to the throne. My uncle Stannis is the rightful heir, follow by Renly." I explained. "But rumor spread that Stannis has lost faith to the seven. Believing in this lord of light that is being preached by a woman of red."

"There can only be two religions in Westeros," Ser Wensington reminded. "The old gods and the new."

"Therefore, the people will petition for Renly," I noted. "Thus, another war between brothers. If not, the war created by the Lannisters."

Ser Wensington sighed, "Other than Dorne, the world looks low upon a woman. From this conversation, you are smart than people give you credit for."

"I appreciate your honesty." I breathed.

Gazing out into the balcony staring at the black see.

 **.o0o.**

The following day Father was given his royal burial. Many members of the court headed to the Sept of Baelor to pay their respect. Center of the room lied Father's vessel, dressed in his armor, or at least what fitted, along with his tunic that held the Baratheon crest. He did not wear his crown. No, in his will he wished to be buried in his helmet. As the helmet covered most of his face and the antlers standing out. His war hammer resting on his hand where a king would caress his sword, while two stones with painted eyes rested on his face. He was ready to greet death.

I stood by his side throughout the ceremony. Wearing a black gown, with a golden belt that resembled antlers. I did not wear any value jewelry. No, I wore the sentimental accessories Father had created for me by his hands or design. The elk bracelets and earing, and a necklace of the shell he found on a beach. One that he believed looked like his mothers.

Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, and Mother stood to mourn for an hour or so until she told them it was time to go. However, I stayed, which she did not approve. Yet Ser Wensington along with my Stags stayed. I failed to keep the Baratheon grace, as nobles came to pay their respect and wishes. Many who knew my father during the rebellion. I thanked them, wishing them seven blessings. Then came what remained of the Small Council. Lord Baelish simply gave his condolences, but the tone of his voice was deceptive. Maester Pycelle was even questionable, feeling like he let my father died, as I recalled his failure to stitch the flesh. The only person I could almost believe was Varys.

"In the beginning, your Father did great things for the realm." Varys murmured. "Being dutiful against the Mad King."

"Many lives were lost in his Madness," I said. "Father knew when enough was enough."

"Even with his…appetite, he did form a neutral stand for the kingdom." Varys complimented. "He may not have been the greatest king, but he wasn't a terrible king."

I nodded.

With that said Varys left to let others pay their respect. It would be around Dusk when the High Septon came in saying it was time to prepare the vessel for the Stormlands. I thanked the High Septon, before leaning over my Father's vessel and kissed his forehead.

"Forever my king and knight," I murmured.

Afterward, I left with my men.

 **.o0o.**

The coronation came and went the following days. I dreaded it, seeing a crown was being placed on a false king's head. His wicked grin wider than ever before. Mother being proud of her accomplishment in putting her favorite child on the iron throne. The ceremony was exuberant under short notice, fearing how much debt has been added. So far Joffrey has been behaving in his pose as king.

The following day, he summons a court announcement in paying respect to the men who helped him in his aid to becoming king. He sat on the Iron Throne, wearing gold. Mother and her two-handmaiden standing behind her, while The Hound, Littlefinger, Varys, and Maester Pycelle stood on the other side. Five of the best Kingsguard stood in front of them, as a wall of gold and white. On the throne room floor were many lords, but also Lannister guards. I stood at the sidelines observing with my ladies and guards, as did Myrcella and Tommen stood next to me. There was much confliction, knowing they are my half-siblings, but with all the years since their births…I could not disown them.

Observing the show, Lord Commander Slynt stood before the king. A bit in my stomach stirred knowing this was the man who betrayed Lord Stark and his duty as a City Watchman. No doubt Lord Slynt knew that the City Watch was under the Hands control and dare betray the oath. And listening to this new appointment explains why. As Maester Pycelle made the declaration:

"It is also the which of His Grace that his loyal servant, Janos Slynt Commander of the City Watch… be appointed to the title of Lord…and granted the ancient seat of Harrenhal, and that his sons and grandsons shall hold this honor after him…until the end of time." Maester Pycelle announced.

Lord Slynt nodded and bowed, making his exit. Through the sideways, Sansa was walking by with Lannister guards. She was no longer wearing her Northern garments. Instead, she wore a southern light blue dress, her fiery hair restrained in a southern gown, and wearing a Lannister pendant. Joffrey mention he gave Sansa a necklace to soothe her worries of their engagement. However, it was not a Baratheon necklace of antlers that I wear or a bracelet Myrcella has on. No, it was a lion. Furthering prove Joffrey is no true Baratheon.

"In the place of the traitor Eddard Stark, it I the wish of His Grace that Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, be appointed Hand of the King." Pycelle continued reading off his parchment. "Lastly, in these times of treason and turmoil, it is the view of the council that the life and safety of King Joffrey be of paramount importance."

Mother stood up, "Ser Barristan Selmy."

Lord Commander of the Kings Guard stepped out of his position and turned to face the Royal family. He knelt in respect.

"Your Grace, I am yours to command." He greeted.

"Rise, Ser Barristan." Mother said. "You may remove your helmet."

Ser Barristan was baffle, cautiously removing his helmet.

"You have served the realm long and faithfully. Every man and woman in the Seven Kingdoms owe you thanks. But it is time to put aside your armor and your sword. It is time to rest and look back with pride on your many years of service."

Members of the court gasp, since it has never been done.

"Your Grace, the Kingsguard is a sword brotherhood." Ser Barristan object. "Our vows are taken for life. Only death relieves us of our sacred trust."

"Whose death, Ser Barristan? Yours or our king's?" Mother challenged.

"You've let my father die," Joffrey added. "You're too old to protect anybody."

"Your Grace-" the kingsguard tried to explain.

"The council has determined that Ser Jaime Lannister will take your place as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. "

The man of profaned his blade with the blood of the king he had a sword to defend!" Ser Barristan object.

"Careful, ser," Mother chastised.

"We have nothing but gratitude for you long service good ser," Varys announced. "You shall be given a stout keep beside the sea, with servants to look after your every need. "

"A hall to die in, and men to bury me." Ser Barristan growled. He yanked off his white cloak tossing it to the ground. "I am a knight. I shall die a knight."

He removed all his accessories that could be easily be removed.

"A naked knight, apparently." Littlefinger taunted.

Everyone laughed except the kingsguard and me.

All laughter ended when Ser Barristan drew his sword. Immediately the guards and knights drew their blades. Ser Wensington standing before me. I watched surprised by such an action. Ser Barristan gazed at his surrounding until his eyes landed on me.

"Even now I could cut the five of you like carving a cake!" The noble knight threatens, before heaving a heavy sighed and tossed his sword to the ground. "Here, boy! Melt it down and add it to the others."

Afterward, he marched out of the throne room.

The knights sheathed their blades.

" If any man in this Hall has other matters to set before His Grace, let him speak now or go forth and hold his silence." The steward said.

Silence engrossed the Hall.

Until Sansa spoke, "Your Grace."

"Come forward, my lady," Joffrey greeted waving his arm over in gesture.

Sansa walked over then gave a bow.

"The Lady Sansa of House Stark. " The steward.

"Do you have some business for the king and the council, Sansa?" Mother asked kindly. Changing her attitude for the child.

"I do," She answered, bending down to her knees. "As it pleases your grace, I ask mercy for my father, Lord Eddard Stark, who was Hand of the King."

"Treason is a noxious weed!" Pycelle shouted. "You should be torn out, root-"

"Let her speak," Joffrey ordered calmly. "I want to hear what she says."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Sansa replied.

"Do you deny your father's crime?" Littlefinger asked.

"No, my lords," Sansa calmly answered. "I know he must be punished…all I ask is mercy. I know my Lord Father must regret what he did. He was King Robert's friend, and he loved him. You all know he loved him. He never wanted to be Hand until the King asked him. They must have lied to him - Lord Renly or Lord Stannis or somebody… they must have lied!"

"He said I wasn't the king," Joffrey reminded. "Why did he say that?"

"He was badly hurt," Sansa tried to explain. "Maester Pycelle was giving him milk of the poppy."

All eyes went to Maester Pycelle. He bit his lips looking nervous, but it seemed fake.

"He wasn't himself. Otherwise, he would never have said it."

"Child's faith…such sweet innocence." Varys complimented. "And yet they say wisdom oft comes from the mouths of babes."

"Treason is treason!" Pycelle disagreed.

"Anything else?" Joffrey asked.

"If you still have any affection in your heart for me, please do me this kindness, Your Grace." Sansa pleaded.

Joffrey took a deep breath, complimenting this situation. After a moment, he looked at his betrothed," Your sweet words have moved me. But your father must confess he has to confess and say that I'm the king… or there'll be no mercy for him."

Sansa paused taking Joffrey's words into consideration then replied, "He will."

At this moment I could see Joffrey being a Just King in the way he has spoken to Sansa. Could he possibly be taking the role as king seriously? Does he understand the power of mercy and the thin cracks he is standing on between Kings Landing and the North? If so, I would give him credit that he realizes it is time for him to grow up.

But only if she performs mercy for Eddard Stark.

Does right all can be forgotten.

Done wrong, then it would be war.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Lineage and Traits

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Lineage and Traits**

I have doubts.

The way Joffrey addressed Sansa about mercy sounded like Father. So maybe, just maybe Lord Stark is wrong, and Joffrey is indeed my full blood. Sitting down in the garden, asking Aurora to fetch me my needlepoint. She frowned but obliged as she left to collect, leaving me with my Stags. Unfortunately, Lamar and Forrester have learned of the theory of my mother's possible infidelity. Ser Wensington said he could not hold a secret from these two. But they swore under oath to never tell another soul.

"Ser Wensington," I spoke once my Lannister cousin was out of hearing range.

"Yes, Your Grace." He replied.

"Is there any way Lord Stark is lying about my brother?" I asked.

He paused thinking about it, "There is a chance for a man who sits on death row to lie for his life. But I know him as a boy, and he was your father's right-hand man. His reputation is high, he even accepted his bastard while most would deny."

I sighed pinching the brim of my nose, "I need evidence than just a word of a prisoner."

"What evidence do you seek?" Ser Forrester asked.

"I don't know, documents written by my fathers' hand. Witnesses." I suggested. "No doubt my mother would confirm or deny this, for the safety of my siblings. If only we knew of the supposed lover?"

Then a thought came to mind, "If he is still around."

"What are you thinking, Princess?" Ser Wensington asked.

"Is it wrong to spy on my mother during the late hours?" I asked.

"Not unless you find a good spy," Ser Wensington answered. "But is it's enough time to seek proof?"

"Probably not," I asked.

"I can go through the library to see what documents Lord Stark read." Ser Lamar suggested.

"Do so carefully," I advised. "Maester Pycelle serves the Queen."

"Yes, your grace." Ser Lamar said and left.

"Any word on Arya?" I asked.

"No sighting, she either found a way to escape or is under someone protection," Ser Forrester answered.

"She was taught by Syrio Forel," I sighed. "Keep searching. If Joffrey gets a hold of her, there is no doubt he will seek revenge."

They nodded, knowing of the young king's thirst for vengeance.

When Aurora arrived with other ladies, we stopped talking about Arya and Lord Stark. A servant brought food and tea, talking about the latest gossip. Which lord is seeking who, and feminine gossip? Not enough information that could be useful. Myrcella even agreed, as she merely stabs the silk with no interest.

By supper, there was tension. Joffrey kindly joined us for supper, as we had a grand feast. Mother was pleased, seeing how much her son has grown. As if putting the crown on his head changed him. I hoped it was the Seven who made him realize the responsibility he has. Myrcella and Tommen praised him on his crown that he continues to wear. It was similar to fathers but more refined. But what caught my eye is the lion on his sleeves, instead of a stag. Even though the Baratheon pin hovered over his heart.

"My dear king brother," I spoke.

"Yes, Elain?" Joffrey replied happily.

"I ask a favor, one I hope you accept," I said.

"Let me hear of this favor?" He said.

"Lady Sansa."

"What about her?" He sighed, hiding his annoyance.

"Since she is under our custody, I wish to make her one of my ladies." I murmured. "She will still be under guard, but to keep the impression she is well."

Joffrey thought about it. He knows if Sansa is kept in the appearance as a noble prisoner it will cause suspicion and more irritation from the North. But has a Princess Lady, leads less doubt.

"I see why not," Mother said.

"Very well, she can be one of your ladies," Joffrey said.

"Thank you, brother," I said with a smile.

What I can only do was small steps around him. If I talked about Lord Stark or a pardon, it is chaotic, and Sansa would still be in danger. Once dinner was finished, I walked Myrcella to her chambers since Tommen wanted Mother to tuck him in. We ignored Joffrey sneer in how pitiful it was. But the younglings always come first at night. I told Aurora I would be tending myself for the night. She hesitated, but I told her to enjoy her rest and a nice hot bath. The word of a bath convinced her to leave.

When I enter my quarters, Ser Lamar stood there with a rather large old book.

"What is that?" Ser Forrester asked.

"The last book Lord Stark read before his arrest," Ser Lamar answered. Setting it down on the desk. "Had to lie to the old fool, saying I had a wager that a famous knight was in my bloodline. If I was right, I give him a third of my earnings."

"I wonder if the fool is actual a Maester," Ser Wensington said. "If only he were a Septon would it be treason. Rumor has it, women…more importantly, Littlefinger's women are seen around the Grand Maester's chambers."

Well, that is treason to the Citadel.

Shaking my head of such vulgar imagery, I went over to the desk gazing at the cover of the massive book. _The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms._ A Lineage book, why in the Seven Kingdoms would Lord Stark be reading a Lineage book? Turning the pages, seeing many noble houses, until turning towards my family tree. I read about my ancestors from hundreds of years ago, until coming about the last three generations, from my late Grandfather Steffon Baratheon, his three sons, and my father's children. Seems the book hasn't been updated to include Stannis's daughter Shireen.

But after some time…I noticed something. All generation including my late brother and I have black of hair and blue eyes. Closing my eyes, I try to recall how Shireen looked like a baby when I visited the Stormlands several years ago. Before she was plagued by greyscale. As a toddler, she had dark brown hair, a trait of her mother, yet her eyes were blue as any Baratheon.

I cannot ignore the possibilities of a child having more of a mother's trait. I mean, look at the Stark children, half of them have red hair as Lady Catelyn. So, what are the chances…my siblings inherited more of my mother's traits? Tommen is still young, so maybe Baratheon genetics will kick in on muscles. He shoulders are already becoming broader.

I went and looked at the Lannister family line, even their lineage had golden hairs and green eyes. Flipping pages, until reaching the Targaryen, as they all have white hair and purple eyes. Apparently, there be a few occasions their eye collars would be blue. But as I read, it seems only the fair rulers had blue eyes while the rest with purple were filled with madness from inbreeding. The pattern stops entirely when reaching the last two documented souls…Rhaenys and Aegon. Children of Rhaegar and Elia Martell, both children, having the Dornish trait of dark hair and eyes, though Rhaenys had a slither of white strands. They broke the chain. Therefore, my siblings can be the same.

"There's another way we could see if there is a pattern," Lord Wensington suggested.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"To see your other siblings," He answered.

"That would be risky," I said. "Especially when one of their mothers under Lord Baelish protection."

"I can fix that?" Ser Lamar grinned.

Ser Forrester shook his head and smack the knight upside his head. Lamar groaned, rubbing the tender spot. I cover my lips to suppress a chuckle.

"If we do so, we must be discreet." I murmured. "The last thing we want is others knowing that I have learned of this theory."

They nodded agreeing to these terms.

 **.o0o.**

Two days later I have found myself in one of Lord Baelish Brothels. I wore a disguise keeping my face hidden. It was not his central brothel, and thanks the Seven Littlefinger is not here. As I wait in one of the private rooms with Ser Wensington. We kept away from the windows and doors.

Ser Lamar in nobles' clothes led a woman in with light red hair and covered in freckles. She was wooing over Lamar and stopped, gasping when seeing us. Inside, I had my hood down.

"Your Majesty," the girl gasped.

"Mhaegen, correct?" I asked.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"You are under oath to not speak of this encounter," Ser Wensington warned.

Mhaegen hesitated but nodded. "What does her majesty want?"

"I wish to see my sister," I replied.

The mother gasped but nodded. She excused herself as she went to collect the child with Lamar in toll. Several minutes later, she appeared with a bundle in her arms. She came over to reveal a baby girl who was wide awake. The child had short dark hair and vibrant blue eyes. I gaze at Mhaegan seeing her with brown eyes.

"She looks like him, doesn't she, your majesty. She has his nose and black hair." Mhaegan said.

"And his eyes," I whispered.

"Yes," She smiled at her baby, there was much love. Even though she gave birth to a bastard, she did not care. Only happy to give birth to a healthy baby girl.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Barra," She answered. "If she were a boy, she would have his name."

I nodded touching Barra's hand. She gave a cooed, smiling somewhat.

"She likes you," The mother continued.

Gazing at them and their location broke my heart. Even though Barra was illegitimate, she was still my sister. I do not wish to see my father's tamper bloodline be a prostitute. It was not safe, and if anyone learns of her…a line of men wanting to shag a king's bastard would be forming once she was of age.

"What kind of contract do you have with Lord Baelish?" I asked.

Mhaegan was surprised by this. "None, I work for him and pay the rent. He has been gracious as of late since I showed and gave birth to her."

"If I provide enough money, would you leave this place and start a new life," I asked.

Mhaegan was surprised by my offer.

"I will pay you enough for you two to no longer in need of work," I explained.

"Of course," she answered. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

I took out some money out of my purse giving it to her. "This should provide for your troubles and giving Barra clothing. But you must leave as soon as possible. One of my men will come by and escort you to your safety."

"Thank you," Mhaegan gently sobbed giving me a one arm hug.

I was baffled by the gesture but accepted it. What is essential right now is keeping Barra safe. After several moments, and conversation of secrecy, we left the brothel going next on the list. My father's bastards who live in Kings Landing were male, as each one I met had the same resemblance as my father. Black hair, blue eyes, and his nose. Most I watched from afar, as Lamar would walk over having a conversation. Some were merchants, I came over in false pretenses learning how they overcome their birth status and saying being a royal bastard gave them some leverage. Even when Lord Arryn coming by to pay for their education. This surprised me to hear about Lord Arryn being involved.

The last one of the ten bastards I could meet was Gendry. The blacksmith from Flea Bottom. When I entered, the forge was hot. One Smith was pounding away at burning irons. Tall and very muscular, with short black hair. He stops pounding, gazing up to see Ser Wensington and me. There I understood what Lord Stark meant by the resemblance. While the other three men had a good mix in the face…I felt like I was seeing my father's face back when I was a child. The blue eyes, strong jaw, and everything.

"Can I help you?" He spoke.

"Are you Gendry?" I asked.

"Indeed, I am." He answered.

I didn't know if I should tell him who I am, and I am here. Remembering what Lord Stark said, saying he was a year older than I, would most definitely put in danger. If Lord Stark theory is true, and all hell broke loose…Gendry had some claim to the throne or lordship of the Stormlands if either of my uncles was killed, and I wedded.

"I've been told you are a fine craftsman," I said.

He smiled, a quirky smile Father used to have, "By who."

"By Lord Stark," I replied not thinking straight.

His smiled drop when mentioning The Hand.

"Is that so," He sighed.

I nodded, "Recommended if I need any good craftsmanship, I come to you."

"I don't make jewelry." He informed. "There's a silversmith at the border edge of Flea Bottom and the noble district."

"I am not seeking jewelry," I assure him.

"Is that so," he said. "And what does milady want."

I looked around seeing the products the forge had. There was armors everywhere and weapons. My gaze upon a crate filled with arrowheads.

"If I tell you, you must keep a secret."

Gendry nodded crossing his arms.

"I serve for Princess Elain," I lied. "One of her ladies and she enjoys the sport of archery time and again. Sadly, the recent arrowheads she has received doesn't strike the targets well. To blunt she says."

"Huh," he replied.

"And when she heard of The Hand mentioning you before his arrest, she thought of taking the recommendation." I continued.

"Well, I will be honor in providing her some arrowheads," he said, leading the way to a small crate filled with metal arrowheads. He carefully scavenged through pulling out several dozens. Seeing the difference between the two. "These are the ones I made in the past month. Hopefully, these will serve her majesty."

I picked one up and was surprised by the craftsmanship. It was practically flawless, no cracks or anything to show weakness when on impact.

"Indeed, she will," I said.

Gendry nodded as he placed the arrowheads in a sack. I looked around the forge till spotting a helmet in shape of a bull. "This is fine work."

"It's not for sale," he said, with a serious tone.

"Doubt it would fit me," I teased.

"I made it for me," He chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what has The Hand talk to you about?"

He shrugged, "Wanted to know more about Lord Arryn visit. Wanted to know about my work. If I am treated well. If I like it here. The started to ask me about my mother."

"Your mother?" I asked.

"Asked what she looked like."

"And what did you tell them?"

"She died when I was little. She'd yellow hair…would sing to me sometimes."

"I bet she was beautiful," I murmured, handing him the helmet.

"She was, and it saddens me of men take advantage of it." He added.

I nodded till spotting something on one of the selling booths, it was a small dagger. I picked it up, "How much for this?"

Gendry chuckled as he gave me the price. I accepted the offer. Just as I was about to consider of leaving both Wensington and Lamar were looking at the armor. I sighed shaking my head amused as Gendry boss arrived. He ignored me, thinking I was some wife to one of the men and did business with my Stags. Taking the opportunity, I purchase the arrowheads and dagger from Gendry. When I gave him the money, he was shocked quietly stating it was too much.

I shook my head, hand over his that held the extra coins, "Keep it. Consider it as a tip. Always tip more for good craftsmanship."

Gendry smiled.

"Wouldn't a peck on the cheek suffice?" he asked.

I chuckled shaking my head, "Aren't you cheeky."

"Was worth a shot," he chuckled.

"One that's been turned down," I teased.

Besides, it would not be right to kiss him since he was Afterall my half-brother. Even if he was asking on the cheek, I had my suspicions he would turn head on the last second and kiss me on the lips. Once Lamar and Wensington made their purchases we left the forge and discreetly left Flea Bottom.

On our way, I spotted a child pouncing around trying to catch a bird. Taking a close inspection, I realize the child was Arya. Immediately I rushed over to the young Stark.

"Arya," I called outstanding behind her.

Her body tensed, turning around seeing me. It took her moment, until realizing it was I. She turned to run, only to collide to Lamar.

"Easy girl," Lamar said, placing a hand over her shoulder.

"Let me go!" Arya growled.

Ser Wensington guided us to an empty alleyway.

I place my hand over her shoulders getting a better look of her condition. Her attire and hair made her look like a boy. It was a good thing I recognized her training attire before.

"Thank the Seven, you are safe," I whispered. "Your father was worried."

"You put him away," She spat.

"No, I did not. Joffrey did." I explained. "Arya listen to me. I made a promise to your father to get you out of Kings Landing and back to your family."

"Liar," Arya spat.

"Believe me or not, you are leaving Kings Landing," I said, removing my Baratheon pin and gave it to her. "On my Father's grave, you are going home. "

She stopped holding the pin. "What about Sansa?"

"She is still betrothed to Joffrey, as of now she is one of my ladies until the situation is handled," I explained.

Arya was cautious as she continues to hold my pin.

"Trust me," I begged.

Arya glared but nodded.

I nodded and looked at Lamar, "Take her to an inn until preparations are made."

"Yes, your grace," Lamar said.

"Arya, Lamar will protect you until we figure out a way to get you home," I said.

Arya nodded handing the pin back. I shook my head, "Keep it. As proof that I keep my word. "

The she-wolf nodded. Although, doubt was still written on her face. But we can no stay out in public for too long. So, saying goodbye, Lamar took Arya to a tavern one that is run by a friend, he assured before Ser Wensington, and I returned to the red keep.

Back in my chambers, I looked at Ser Wensington, "Go to the Black Cell and informed Lord Stark Arya is safe."

"Yes, Your Grace." He said with a bow before leaving.

I sighed, from a long day and changed into my royal attire and hiding the common ones. Two promises have been fulfilled. It would late in the evening when Ser Wensington informed me, Lord Stark was going to confess his times in order to protect Sansa. Also, to look for a Crow name Yoren. He along with one of my Stags will escort Arya with volunteers to the Night's Watch. On the way will they stop at Winterfell. I nodded accepting the terms.

With a good night, Ser Wensington left in search for Yoren at a tavern.

May the Seven be on our side.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	14. Chapter 14: Death of a Dynasty

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Death of a Dynasty**

The following day was Lord Stark's confession. All he has done, after a week in the black cell he would confess for a crime he did not commit. After visiting most of my illegitimate siblings, I could see why Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark believe Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella were not Robert's children. But then comes the debate that they could just inherit more of Cersei's genetics. However, the more I look at them, precisely Joffrey and Tommen the less I see of Robert. Joffrey was lean, his face more chisel. Father…before gaining weight, held robust features, and a muscular body. All the bastard's males had that.

If only Father had said, something written or told more people about this.

Unless they have been killed.

But at this time, I cannot object without evidence.

So, at the moment, I need to rely on Joffrey decision of Lord Stark treason.

During morning breakfast, he was grinning about the confession at high noon. Blabbering about the setting, with the bells of the Sept ringing, and the Archseptor being there. Since the High Septor does not part take in these executions. It would take place on the front steps of the Great Sept of Baelor Between Gods and men, for all could hear. There Joffrey shall give his mercy. I was surprised, as mother said, Lord Stark shall take the black, being a Crow up North to protect the wall.

Once dinner was over, I went to my chambers to change for the event. Aurora came holding a red gown, with golden capes. I frown, especially seeing the lion crest.

"Your brother recommends you wear it," she said.

"What is my family crest?" I asked.

"A stag," she answered.

"And what is on the dress? "I asked again.

She looked at the cape seeing the rich embroidery details of a lion. "A lion."

"And my father is not put to rest in the Stormlands," I seethed.

Aurora eyes widen, realize the offense the dress has made. I went to the wardrobe to collect my mourning gown for the event. Putting on a black gown, covered with golden embroidery, and antler design belt. My hair pulled up in braids forming a bun. Once dressed I went to fetch my younger siblings but was greeted by my mother.

"Tommen and Myrcella will not be attending the event," She said.

"Is that wise?" I asked. "They should see Joffrey's mercy."

"Not today, my dear." Mother said, touching a braid that was on my shoulder. "Why are you not wearing the dress your brother picked for you?"

"Father is not put to rest in Storm End until he is, so I will mourn," I explained.

Mother sighed, her hand caressing my cheek, "You and Robert held a strong bond. You were his fawn."

I nodded. "I miss him."

"Many do," She murmured.

The stepping of metal boots caught our attention as Lannister guards escorted Lady Sansa. The young wolf wore a pale blue dress, with a silver belt. Her fiery hair tamed in a southern bun, and a golden Lannister necklace rests on her chest.

"Lady Sansa," I greeted.

"Your Grace," Sansa said shyly to me, then face the queen. "Your Grace."

"Come little dove," Mother said.

With nothing else to be said, we headed to the courtyard where a palanquin waited for us. Once inside, the strongest men lifted us up and escorted to the Sept of Baelor. Sansa was thanking Mother for sparing her father, as Mother assure her these things do happen when there is a significant loss. However, both continue to wear red and gold, instead of black. Especially my mother, since a widow wears black for at least a year before wearing proper attire. Let alone, both wearing the Lannister crest on their capes.

By the time we reached the steps, upon the black stones a crowd has formed around the statue of Baelor the blessed. Gazing around, my eyes widen to see Arya crouching around the statue's leg. Another Stag dressed in common clothes stood beside her along with a Crow. Ser Wensington assured me in the early hours, that he found Yoren, and took him to Arya. Along with a knight name Joseph Musgood. He will be accompanying them until Arya is in the hands of either her brothers, Lady Catelyn, or Winterfell councilmen. If anything were to go wrong, they would stop at House Tully. All that matter was Arya returned to her kin.

It wasn't long, as two of the City Watchmen came out dragging Lord Stark to the Steps. He walked by his daughter, alongside Yoren and my Stag sighing in relief before taken to the steps. The crowds called him a traitor. The bells stop ringing and the crowd grown silent.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King," Lord Stark called out. He paused gazing upon Sansa, who nodded to him. He sighed facing the crowd. "I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son…and seize the throne for myself."

The crowd screamed at him. One had the audacity to throw a rock that struck the Lord's face. Sansa gasped, stepping forward but I stopped her. This was wrong, I learn sharp details if a person was lying. And standing before us, Lord Stark was lying, since he could not face the crowd of his supposed sin. Sandor stood behind and helped Lord Stark correct his posture.

"Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say," He continued, stopping himself choking the words out. "Is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm."

Joffrey smiled happily, gazing upon us where Mother gave an approving grin.

Grand Maester Pycelle came over waving his arms slightly to calm the crowd down, "As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just, but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?"

All eyes went onto Joffrey.

Now is the time to prove what kind of King he would be.

Joffrey raised his hand to calm the crowd, " My mother and sister wish me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he will serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished."

 _By the Seven…._

"Ser Ilyn bring me his head!" Joffrey ordered.

Immediately, Mother, Sansa and I rushed to Joffrey to stop him. A Kings guard grabbed Sansa while Mother and I grabbed him. Yet his green eyes focused on the horror written on Lord Stark's face.

"My son, this is madness." Mother scolded.

"Do this, and House Stark will not forgive," I added.

"Put him down!" Lord Slynt Ordered.

Two of the King's Guard came over and forced Lord Stark onto his knees. Not accepting this, I shoved Joffrey out of the way, running over in an attempt to save Lord Stark's life. Jumping off the first platform running faster when an armored arm wrapped around my waist and picked me up. Looking over my shoulder to see it was the Hound.

"Unhand me!" I ordered.

"Not a chance," he grumbled. "Can't defy the king's command.'

I thrashed and kicked in the mutt's arms trying to break free. Looking at the audience, noticing Arya was missing. Hopefully, Ser Joseph and Yoren have taken her away to prevent such tragedy. Then onto the steps, seeing Ser Ilyn put on his executioner mask, prepping his sword. I begged them to stop. Hearing Sansa begging, along with our mother.

Lord Stark gazed into the sky before bowing his head, accepting his fate.

"I'm sorry," I cried.

In one fellow swoop, the broadsword came down decapitating the Lord of Winterfell. My heart literally dropped, feeling the death of a strong friendship between the Baratheon and the Stark. An alliance, a bond, and brotherhood coming to an end.

Silence engulfed my ears, unable to hear the noise of deception. Watching his head falling to the ground, the body dropped limped, as blood gush out of what remains of the neck. The Kings Guard collected his body. Ser Ilyn bent down gathering Lord Stark's head and raised it in the air. The crowd cheered in applause, as the black executioner came over bringing his head to Joffrey. Sansa saw this and fainted to the ground.

Ser Wensington who rushed onto the stage came over and punched the Hound in the face. The shock caused the Hound to let go, and my Stag grabbed me. Unable to comprehend, he picked me up and carried me away. The only thing I managed to say, was "Sansa."

"Lamar and Forrester will get her," Ser Wensington assured.

I merely nodded, lost in shock.

 **.o0o.**

Ser Wensington set me on a chair back in my chamber. He removed the tiara and the antler belt. He took off his gloves and touch my hand and forehead.

"The shock will fade in time," He said.

He stood up and went over to the table pouring a glass of water. Not long after he came back handing me the glass, "Drink."

With shaken hands, I accepted the goblet and drank. After a few sips, I looked at him, "I need to send a raven…to Rob, Lady Catelyn…."

"Your grace," He started.

"They need to…. I failed…"

Suddenly Ser Wensington grabbed my hands. "Elain."

My eyes fell upon his green orbs. They were a dark shade of green of a pine needle. Not the shade I'm accustomed to, of envy of a Lannister.

"Elain right now let's focus on you." He murmured.

"I've failed," I whispered, eyes growing watery. "I failed him."

Ser Wensington sighed, "You cannot save every, Elain. You kept two of your three promises, that is enough."

"But he's dead," I cried. "Joffrey killed him. He has initiated war upon two kingdoms."

"Maybe so," Ser Wensington said. "But I will be here to protect you."

"He will pay for this," I growled.

"The old gods and the new will ensure his punishment are met." Ser Wensington said, as his hand cradle my cheek wiping the tears away. "But right now, you need to rest."

"I don't think I can rest without being haunted of that horrid image of death," Ser Wensington sighed, as he gotten up and asked a servant for milk of the poppy.

I have seen death before. I have witnessed assassin who was caught and killed on the spot. I have seen men executed for their crimes under King Robert's command. Watch men die on the jousting field. I have seen countless Northern guards killed by the command of the traitorous Lord Slynt. But never have I seen an innocent man murder because of the truth. Joffrey is no brother of mine. We may share the same mother….but he is no Baratheon. Even with our fury, we know right from wrong.

 **.o0o.**

Sansa was brought to my chambers in the early morning. Aurora was doing my hair, while my ladies' gossip away. The moment the girl enters, the room was engrossed in silence. Turning around, I gestured Aurora to stop braiding my hair.

"Lady Sansa Stark, Your Grace," One of my ladies said.

"Lady Sansa," I greeted.

She wore a pink dress. Her hair neatly groomed, but her eyes were red and puffy from crying. No longer she wore Joffrey's necklace. Instead, it was a silver dragonfly. Sansa gave a curtsy, trying to be respectful. "Your Grace."

"Do your duties honorably and virtuously," I quoted calmly. "And remember, we all bound to serve and obey. Now my ladies, excuse us while I have a word with Lady Sansa."

The noble women oblige as they gave a curtsy and left. I nodded to Aurora to go as well. She gave a curtsy and left leaving me alone with Sansa Stark. Getting up from my chair, I gestured her over to the bed to sit down.

"I ask to see you. I know that things have not gone well for you since your father was executed." I said calmly, in case Aurora or any of my spies could here.

"I have been utterly abandoned," Sansa said. "I feel I was condemned because of what my father did. He was a traitor."

There were allowed three knocks on the door. The sound startled Sansa, but I sighed in relief. It was Ser Forrester, giving the signal that no one was in the halls.

"Sansa, you no longer need to hold back in front of me," I told her. "I know your father was not a traitor. He was an innocent man doing the right thing."

Sansa was surprised by this.

"I cannot give you the details for your own safety, but I made a promise to Eddard, that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. As long as you are one of my ladies and stay close by my side, Joffrey cannot harm you. So, do as you can to be near me as possible."

Sansa merely nodded.

I hugged the girl, "Let it out. Don't hold your tears."

Sansa sobbed bowing her head as tears fell. I rubbed the poor girls back, "There, there, Sansa. He is always with you."

Alone for an hour did I tend to Sansa's grieving. Once the tears have dried, I gave her a warm wet rag to wash her face, and clean her eyes

 **.o0o.**

In the Great Hall, Joffrey had heard of a troubadour created a new ballad in honor of my father. So, he sent the guards to fetch the troubadour name Marillion for this day. The dark hair troubadour was baffled, as he carried to the throne room. Joffrey sat on the Iron Throne with Mother sitting beside him as Queen Regent. My ladies and I stood in the gallery, observing this.

"Your Majesty," Marillion greeted with a boy.

"I heard you created a song in dedication of my Father," Joffrey said.

"Uh, I have your grace," Marillion confirmed.

"Well, let us hear it." Joffrey command. "Be the first to see of my Late father."

Marillion was about to protest, we Ser Meryn came over and forced the man down on the ground and shoving the instrument on his Lap. Marillion hesitated, plucking a few strings as the Great Hall became silent.

 _"The boar's great tusks, they boded ill,_

 _for good King Robert's health._

 _And the beast was every bit as fat,_

 _as Robert was himself._

 _But our brave King cried, 'Do your worst,_

 _I'll have your ugly head,'_

 _You're nowhere near as murderous as_

 _the lion in my bed.'_

 _King Robert lost his battle,_

 _and he failed his final test,_

 _The lion ripped his balls off,_

 _And the boar did all the rest..."_

This was an insult to my father. Although, I could imagine my father laughing at this, and pulling an awful prank to scare the poor man. Joffrey would be different. Already, my Mother held back her disgust in how she was portrayed in the song.

Joffrey clapped his hands.

Other joined in the applause.

"Very amusing," Joffrey complimented. "Isn't it a funny song? Thank you for your rendition. I imagine it was better received in that tavern."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace." Marillion apologized picking his lyre up. "I will never sing it again. I swear."

"Tell me, which do you favor: your fingers or your tongue?" Joffrey asked.

"Your Grace…" the troubadour replied confused.

My eyes widen realizing what Joffrey was asking.

"Fingers or your tongue?" Joffrey asked again. "If you got to keep one, which would it be?"

Marillion hesitated as he thought of the decision.

"Or I could just cut your throat," He suggested.

"Every man needs hands, Your Grace," Marillion answered fearfully.

"Good, tongue it is," Joffrey praised.

"Your Grace, please," Marillion pleaded.

Two Lannister soldiers marched over and forced the troubadour onto the ground.

"Ser Ilyn, who better than you to carry out the sentence." Joffrey complimented.

The silent executioner nodded, pulling out a pair of tweezer and a dagger. Ser Ilyn marched to the pyre, using the flames to sterilize his tools for mutilation. Marillion begged for forgiveness. "Your Grace, I beg of you. I won't sing it ever again."

"I'm done for the day," Joffrey announced, standing up from the throne. "I'll leave the rest of the matters to you, Mother."

He took off his crown, handing it over to a servant, before coming over to the gallery. Meanwhile, Ser Ilyn marched over, using the tweezer to force Marillion tongue out. In one clean cut of the blade, did the tongue came off? I turned my head away, not able to watch the troubadour spit out blood, crying in agony.

Joffrey, Ser Meryn, and the Hound came over to us. It was shocking to see the hound in Kings Guard armor. Looking entirely different. I glared at him, not forgetting how he is preventing me from saving Lord Stark.

"You look quite nice," Joffrey complimented to Sansa.

"Thank you, my lord." Sansa managed to say.

"Your Grace, I'm king now." Joffrey corrected. "Walk with me. I want to show you something."

"Lady Sansa and I have an appointment to attend to," I interrupted.

"Oh, it'll only be quick," Joffrey assured. "You can accompany us, dear sister."

Unable to resist, we follow Joffrey. He took the lead with Sansa walking beside him. I walked several paces behind, followed by The Hound, Ser Meryn, and Ser Forrester. We walked through the castle, till reaching one of the courtyards. I stopped to realize where he was taking Sansa. The wall of heads. Before I could speak, it was already too late.

"No, please no!" Sansa cried, turning to run but Ser Meryn stopped her.

Joffrey walked over to the ramp, pointing at a specific head, "This one's your father. This one here. Look at him and see what happens to traitors."

"You promised to be merciful," Sansa mumbled, refusing to look.

"I was," Joffrey said. "I gave him a clean death. Look at him."

Sansa shook her head, "Please let me go home. I won't do any treason, I swear."

"Mother says I'm still to marry you. So, you'll stay here and obey." Joffrey said and bellowed. "Look at him!"

"Enough!" I said marching over to Joffrey, blocking his view of Sansa. "She is my lady."

"And soon to be my wife," Joffrey sneered.

"Until your wedding, " I countered.

Joffrey glared at me with venom. A standoff took place between us. We both share even height, while dominance held power. I was first born, high princess, leaving me with sibling authority. He may be a king, but between us, he knows not to challenge me. If any harm comes to I, it will ruin any future alliance. Let alone to the kingdom.

A cry disrupts, as we turned to see Ser Meryn forcing Sansa to look up. A second later she fell into a daze, gazing at her father's head.

"How long does she have to look," Ser Meryn asked.

"As long as it pleases me," Joffrey said. "I'll tell you what: I'm going to give you a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother, I'm going to give you his head as well."

"Or maybe he'll give me yours," she murmured.

Joffrey was bewildered by this. He collected himself, "My mother tells me a king should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn."

Instantly, Ser Meryn turned Sansa around and slapped her twice across the face. Sansa did not utter a single word, only touch her bleeding lip. I scowled, nodding to Ser Forrester. He nodded, drawing his dagger and pinning Ser Meryn to the wall, the dagger pointed at his neck. The Hound stood out of this argument, being clever.

"What are you doing!" Joffrey yelled.

I turned around and marched over to my brother. My eyes burning with anger that cause Joffrey to stumble back and pinned to the wall.

"You listen here," I warned, loud so everyone could hear. "Sansa is one of my Ladies. If you or your men harm her in my presence, there will be consequences."

"You can't threaten me," Joffrey growled.

"I can threaten you, but I can threaten your men." I seethed. "Ser Forrester exchange the same treatment to Ser Meryn."

"As you wish, your grace." Ser Forrester replied.

Summoning his strength, he slapped Ser Meryn across this face. The King's Guard ground covering his face. No one else intervenes. Not even the other White Cloaks. Joffrey's eyes widen, realizing I am serious of my threats.

"Our's the fury," I warned. "Never forget that."

I walked over to Sansa where The Hound has given her a handkerchief. She accepted the offer and dabbed her lip. I place my arm over her shoulder, as a sign of protection leading the girl away. I know this has cause war between us.

"You will obey!" Joffrey yelled. "Or it'll be another lesson."

"We'll see you in court!" I counter back.

After this incident, I'll make sure one of my guards to be by her side.

There is no doubt that Robert Baratheon's dynasty has come to an end. He created an era of strength and honor. Now with Joffrey as the new king, his reign was about power and death. Many lives will be lost between him and his sadistic pleasure. The only thing I can do, I protect Sansa the best to my abilities until the Small Council decides on a wedding date for either of us.

No one is safe.

* * *

 **I am on a roll. I hope you enjoy my take on Season One. Now it's time to do Season two.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Remember and Never Forget

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Remember and Never Forget**

In the month that has happened, I am no longer surprise. Uncle Jaime has been captured by Rob Stark. Apparently, the Small Council, Mother, and Joffrey have been trying to keep it a secret. Sadly, someone could not hold their tongue, and it has been noted that Rob Stark was making his way South not to bend the knee, but to seek revenge and to free his father. Grandfather Tywin fought hard to put Rob Stark in his place, but the New Lord of the North has defeated my grandfather in battle, and the Young Wolf as people called him captured my uncle and several of my cousins. Once Joffrey called for Eddard Stark's head, did the North officially rebelled, declaring they are no longer part of the Seven Kingdoms, and Rob Stark was King of the North.

The North was not the only problem, in the east of Stormlands, my two uncles where at war between each other. It broke my heart to hear of this. The feud was dire, as Stannis was the second son of Steffon Baratheon, while Renly was the third born. If what Lord Stark says is true, that my siblings were illegitimate, then Stannis by the laws of male birthright would be the heir. Yet, Stannis has denied Westeros theology of the Faith of the Seven and the Old Gods for R'hllor, the Lord of Light. The only exception of another theology in Westeros was the Drown God at the Pikes. But any other god that was not part of the old and new were frown upon. Many citizens were split, since the fanatic approach of the Red Priestess name Melisandre scared them, therefore rejecting Stannis. So, the majority of the Stormlands were in favor of Renly. He was true to the Seven, not wanting to change our kingdoms, but remove the false king of the Iron Throne. The battle between birthright and faith.

The only good news in the Stormlands was Renly finally got married to the young maiden name Margery Tyrell. I met the young women before, she was almost assigned to be my ladies, but Lady Olenna sent a sharp reply to my father a couple of years a definite "No." Father merely laughed, saying one cannot challenge the Queen of Thorns. I have heard of Lady Olenna and her sharp tongue. There is a joke that Highgarden was ruled by intellectual women, and the men were the pretty faces. Although, Willas Tyrell made sure not to fall into the trap, and trained his mind when he can no longer fight. Now the Tyrells are aligned with Renly, it would remove Willas from being a potential husband. Although, if Renly does win the battle against Stannis, and overthrow Joffrey…then he would keep his promise.

Seeing how the month has been, Joffrey's brutality as king, I rather it be Renly instead of him. Renly knows of politics, the people, and what was best for the realm. Joffrey has heaved my warning and hasn't harmed Sansa in my presences. Doubt he cared about his knight's safety but knew the authority I have as the eldest sibling. I'm no fool to harm the king or risk my men's safety. Sansa was still on guard, scared to be left alone. But my nights have escorted her to a from for her safety.

There were no words about Arya. Ser Joseph was still in his disguise while escorting Arya with Yoren to the North. My Stags assure me, Joseph was a trained knight, in high regards that Lord Arryn chose him as a Stag.

Now it was Joffrey's Name Day celebration. He requests a tournament for the best knights to fight. However, instead of being a public affair, it was private. On the side of the red keep facing the black sea, where a bridge resigns, and a large platform. Joffrey wanted knights to fight on the bridge, declaring the code of honor was not required. In other words, fight to the death. As Joffrey, his siblings, Sansa, and the court observed on the platform. I sat between Joffrey and Sansa, creating much distance as possible.

Ser Sandor Clegane was in the lead of winning the tournament. Although the prize held no value in gold, but in honor and the protection of their heads. The Hound fought brutally. Basically, tossing his opponent over the ledge as the unfortunate knight, a low-ranking knight fell to his death. My stomach churns to such violence. If only I could leave, however, Mother forbid it. Saying the eldest sibling must take her place while she held a meeting with the Small Council. Shouldn't Joffrey be attending the Small Council and not her? The only reason Mother still has some power was that Joffrey let her be queen regent until he has a wife. Mother holding power over the wedding date. Rumor spreads Cersei was waiting for Sansa to bleed.

Joffrey stood up applauding his trusted knight, "Well struck, dog."

The Hound took his infamous helmet and nodded.

Joffrey turned, facing Sansa, "Did you liked that?"

""It was well struck, Your Grace," Sansa murmured.

"I already said it was well struck," Joffrey sneered.

"Yes, your grace," Sansa replied facing the bridge.

Joffrey scowled. The past month he has not appreciated Sansa's lack of emotions. Even in my presence, he tried hard to rile her up. But the young she-wolf remained calm, keeping an apathetic approach.

"Who's next?" Joffrey called out.

The herald shouted, "Lothar Brune, freedrider in the service of Lord Baelish. Ser Dontos the Red of House Hollard."

The audience applauds as Lothar Brune came to the herald wielding his war hammer. He was armor up to standard. Either he is an excellent warrior to know how to dress, or Lord Baelish paid him well. But Ser Dontos did not appear instantly. The Herold literally had to yell from the top of his lungs to summon the knight.

"Here I am," called Ser Dontos, wearing an orange gambeson, chest plate, fumbling with his helmet that was not to code, and a mace. He did not appear fit to be a knight. As Ser Wensington eyes widen, in the man state of ware and physical condition. He fumbles to the royal sector, dropping his helmet. Desperately trying to pick it up, but struggle in grabbing it. Once caught, he put it on his head. "Sorry, your grace. My deepest apologies."

"Are you drunk?" Joffrey asked, baffled.

"No," Ser Dontos answered. "No, your grace. I had two cups of wine."

"Two cups? That's not much at all," Joffrey commented, then gesture to his golden basin. "Please, have another cup."

"You're sure, your grace." Ser Dontos asked

"Yes. To celebrate my Name Day." Joffrey assured. "Have two. Have as much as you like."

 _By the Seven, don't go there,_ I mentally pray knowing where this was going.

Ser Dontos unable to see it, nodded, "I'll be honored, your grace. "

Joffrey grinned, "Ser Meryn, help Ser Dontos celebrate my Name Day. See that he drinks his fill."

Ser Meryn nodded, as he approached the knight. Not a second later, Ser Meryn punched the poor man in the gut where the chest plate did not cover. Ser Dontos groaned as he was dragged over to a barrel of wine was being served. Two of the Kings guard joined Ser Meryn who held a horn in Ser Dontos mouth, as one forced the man down, restraining him, while the other contained one barrel in the air pouring the contents into poor man's mouth. Ser Wensington growled, his jaw tensed in seeing this. He gave me a begging look to stop this.

"You can't!" Sansa gasped.

"What did you say?" Joffrey asked. "Did you say I can't?"

Sansa turned to face him, " I only meant it would be bad luck to kill a man on your Name Day. "

"What kind of stupid peasant's superstition…"

"The girl is right." The Hound spoke. "What a man sows on his name day, he reaps all year."

"And a waste of good Dornish wine," I added.

Joffrey sighed, showing his irritation, "Take him away. I'll have him killed tomorrow, the fool."

"And risk war with House Hollard," I asked.

"A small vassal house," Joffrey sneered.

The three Kings Guard stopped their hazing as Dontos bent over vomiting the excess wine he consumed.

"He is…a fool – you're so clever to see it," Sansa praised. "He'll make a much better fool than a knight. He doesn't deserve the mercy of a quick death."

 _Smart girl_ , I thought.

"Did you hear my lady, Ser Dontos?" Joffrey called out. " From this day, you'll be my new fool."

Ser Dontos stood up panting, trying to catch his breath. He bowed, "Thank you, your grace. And you, my lady, thank you."

There he was escorted away.

Ser Wensington sighed in relief.

"My beloved nephew!"

For the first time several months my heart lifted in spirits to hear the owner of that voice. Finally, a voice of reason has entered the court. As Uncle Tyrion came over, along with the new company. A man in black leather armor, and…are those hill tribe members? Let alone Tyrion wearing Lannister armor that was covered in dirt. Myrcella and Tommen smiled when seeing our uncle, but Joffrey's face was filled with dread.

"We looked for you on the battlefield," Tyrion said, stepping into the canopy. As he poured himself a goblet of wine. "You were nowhere to be found."

"I've been here, ruling the kingdoms," Joffrey explained.

"What a fine job you've done," Tyrion complimented, a hint of sarcasm noted. He turned to Myrcella smiled, cradling her cheek and gave it a peck. "Look at you. More beautiful than ever." Then to Tommen, "And you! You—you're going to be bigger than the Hound, but much better looking." He chuckled looking at his company." This one doesn't like me."

The man in leather gazed at the hound, "I can't imagine why."

Tyrion shrugged and came over to the other side of the canopy. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles, "My dearest niece, fairest of them all."

I chuckled, "Flattery won't get you anything, uncle."

"Merely a compliment," he murmured, taking another sip of wine.

"We heard you were dead," Joffrey said.

"I'm glad you're not dead," Myrcella raised

"Me, too, dear," Tyrion agreed. "Death is so boring, especially now with so much excitement in the world." He then turned to Sansa. "My lady, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Her loss?" Joffrey asked. "Her father was a confessed traitor."

"But still her father," Tyrion replied sternly. "Surely having so recently lost your own beloved father you can sympathize."

All eyes were on Sansa. She took a deep breath, "My father was a traitor. My mother and brother are traitors too. I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey."

Tyrion gazed intensely at the girl, analyzing for any truth or falseness. "Of course, you are." He took a final sip of wine. "Well, enjoy your name day, your grace. Wish I could stay and celebrate, but there is work that needs to be done.

As our uncle left with his men, Joffrey was confused, "What work? Why are you here?"

 _Indeed_? I thought.

The tournament finished with the Hound as the victor. Joffrey was pleased when his loyal dog won. Afterward, I and my entourage left for my quarters. I was curious about why Tyrion was here, thinking after his rescue he would return to Casterly Rock. But seeing the one person who can get under Joffrey skin and get away with it was refreshing.

By dinner, it turns out Tywin was occupied with the war, that he has appointed Tyrion as temporary Hand of the King until further notice. Mother was furious, knowing how much she loathes her youngest brother. She did not appreciate when she got scolded by Tyrion on not controlling her son and losing Arya. If only they knew.

When preparing for bed, I gazed out from the balcony to notice a change in the evening sky. There was a comet, soaring ever so slowly across the sky. This was no ordinary comment. It held a red tail. Gazing up, I try to figure out what does the comet represent? Could it mean the Lannister's would seek victory or their bloodshed from Rob Stark? There was old folklore that a red comet represents the return of magic, the birth of dragons.

Dragons were extinct.

Only one Targaryen remains, as Viserys Targaryen was murdered by Khal Drogo. A golden crown fit for a king as melted gold pour to his head. A true death for a selfish king. The last word on the update was Daenerys Targaryen has fallen to her wifely duties to her husband. From what has been spoken, it could only mean she recants the Iron Throne for the Kingdom of Horses.

 **.o0o.**

In the early hours, I was woken up to Ser Wensington entering my chambers and shaking my shoulder. I was baffled from the intrusion, thinking there was an attempted assassination. Instead, it wasn't He turned his head, so I could dress in my robes and walk over to the main quarters. There a few candles were lit, as Forrester and Lamar stood in wait.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"We have received letters from our houses," Lamar answered. "A raven brought you one as well."

Lamar handed me the letter. The wax seal was read, as I analyze the sigil. It was roughly shape of a stag's dead, with a crown around the neck, placed on a heart.

"What house is this?" I asked.

"That is the new Baratheon crest, your grace," Forrester answered.

My heart sank that Stannis or Renly would dare change the Baratheon Crest. Father made his one adjustment of a crown around the stag's head. Yet the crest remained the same for centuries. Breaking the seal crest, I read the letter. It was written by Stannis vassal hand but signed off by him. It announced that Lord Stark informed of Stannis Baratheon of the truth before his unlawful death. I continue reading until getting to the second half…

"…And I declared upon the honor of my house that my brother Robert left no trueborn _male_ heirs, the boy Joffrey, the boy Tommen, and the girl Myrcella being born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer. Leaving Elain Cassana Baratheon, to be Robert's last living heir. By right of birth and blood, I to this day lay claim to the Iron Throne of Westeros. Let all true men declare their loyalty."

 _Incest_ , I though baffled by this.

My stomach was twisting of the revolting thought. Mother has committed a terrible sin. A forbidden taboo that Father supported the Sept, that Incest shall be a crime that should be punished before the Seven. The reason why incest is frown upon was that of the Targaryen, the majority of their bloodline was filled with madness. Let alone, the collective knowledge of the birth defects. Now it explains everything, why my siblings hold no resemblance of Robert. Remembering how Jaime Lannister looked and compare those features to Joffrey…I could see it. They both have the same facial structure.

"Ser Lamar…" I whispered.

"Yes, Your Grace," he replied.

"Remove the Lannister banner off the wall," I ordered.

Lamar nodded, on one side of the fireplace was the royal Baratheon crest, on the other was Lannister. He grabbed hold of the tassel and gave a final questionable look. I merely nodded, to which he replied with one firm yank tearing off the Lannister banner.

"What shall I do with this?" Lamar asked.

I heaved a deep breath, "If it weren't so hot, I would throw it in the fire."

Sadly, the summer season has not been kind. Let alone burning the banner in the fireplace would lead questions. So, Lamar said he will take care of it. No longer will I associate myself with House Lannister to the same regard. No longer could I see my mother the same way again. She was no longer my mother, she was Cersei Lannister. Her incautious lust has created a monster who was ruling over Westeros.

"There's more, your grace." Ser Wensington said.

I looked at him to continue.

"Both men sent a private letter to our commander of the Stags…though asking which side we are on, they both share one common ground."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"To keep you safe by all means. They declared you as their ward."

"Of course, they would, I'm the last true child of Robert Baratheon." I went over to the table pouring myself a glass of wine. "A prize that can secure an alliance. They could use me to arrange marriages to win this war."

All three men did not know how to respond to this.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not at the moment," Ser Wensington answered.

I nodded taking a stiff gulp of my wine.

"Burn any letters you have received from my uncles. Leave no evidence, the last thing I want to see are your heads on spikes for treason and I being kept in the black cell, or worse married to a Frey."

The three nodded.

 **.o0o.**

The following day, I was summoned to The Hands study. As I entered, I noticed something was off. A different scent, a bit more floral perfume. Though faint. Tyrion was pouring two glasses of wine.

"Ah, Elain, thank you for coming on short notice," He said, as he walked over handing me a glass of wine. He paused seeing Ser Wensington and Lamar standing behind me. "Oh, hello, you must be the royal stags."

They nodded.

"Mind if I speak in private with my niece?" Tyrion asked.

Both men looked at me. I nodded, assuring them I'll be fine in the presence of my uncle. They nodded, leaving the room to wait by the door. Tyrion grinned as he led the way to his desk.

"Now, I can trust you can tell me everything that has happened." He said.

"I'm sure the Small Council has informed you of the current events of Kings Landing," I murmured.

"They have, telling me what they wanted me to hear," he countered. "The one mistake that Lord Stark made was listening to the wrong people."

"Wouldn't I be considered the wrong people?" I teased. We always have these moments. Just teasing each other on intellect. Although it's clear Tyrion has more knowledge than I, it was mere entertainment. Something refreshing after receiving the disgusting news about Cersei and everything that has happened in the past month.

"True, but I know you are one of honesty and truth." Tyrion murmured, as he handed me a piece of cake. "So, enlighten me on what I miss."

"As long as you tell Tommen of your adventures tonight." I counter.

"That I can do," he grinned.

So, we talked. As I informed him of what has happened during his absence. Tyrion nodded making a mental note of this. However, I withheld the information about the conversation with Lord Stark in the Black Cell, Arya, and Stannis letter.

"I am pleased you have put the Lady Sansa in your care," he said.

"She is a pup surrounded by lions," I replied.

"Indeed, she is," He sighed.

"By any chance can you break the engagements?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, their betrothal has been signed by both Robert and Eddard. I cannot easily break this union, and the girl says she loves him."

"She only says that in order to survive."

"Sadly so," he agreed. "I will see what I can do. I might make some deal with Rob Stark to trade Sansa for Jaime. If only your brother hasn't cut off Ned's head and your mother losing the other sister."

I suppress the habit of biting my lip and took another sip of wine.

"I assume you have heard the rumor," he continued.

"What rumor?" I asked. "Many rumors flutter in these halls."

Tyrion smirked, "I like you."

"You taught me well," I murmured.

"Indeed, I have," He said taking a sip. "But have to know if you have heard the rumors about your uncle, Jaime."

Before I could respond, the doors banged open as a guard of the City Watched entered. There was blood on his armors. His vivid blue eyes were eyes, as he was out of breath. For a second, I thought the castle was under attack; however, no bells were ringing.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tyrion asked.

The guard stood at attention, "Your Hand, I must ask you a question."

"About what?" Tyrion replied.

"Did you send the City Watch to murder men and children?" The guard answered.

Murder of men and children.

"I have no such order," Tyrion said in shock. "Are you telling me the Kings Guard are killing people?"

"Your Hand, Lord Slynt said he received the order to kill twenty people in Kings Landing, saying it was your order as they were traitors."

Tyrion's mouth dropped.

I stood up, "Do these people have dark hair and blue eyes?"

The guard hesitated to realize who he was talking about. My eyes widen, "You better tell me the people you and your comrades have killed are the late King Robert's bastard?"

The guard looked down ashamed, "They were. I witness Lord Slynt took a baby out of his mother's arms and stab it in the heart."

I stood there in rage and slapped the guard a crossed the face. I was about to attack him when Ser Wensington grabbed hold of me.

Tyrion came over and told him to write down the names of all the bastards who were killed. The guard was hesitant and said he was illiterate. So, Forrester wrote the names down. It felt like a dagger was stabbing into my chest of each innocent name that was killed. But two names were not called upon: Gendry and Barra. They escaped the massacre.

"Thank you for telling me of this," Tyrion said. "Do not speak of this to anyone."

"Of course, your hand." The guard said and left.

Tyrion sighed as he came over. He took my hand looking into my eyes, "I promise to give justice to your siblings."

"I want Lord Slynt's head," I growled.

"I don't think Lord Slynt did this by his own regards." He tried to reason. "But I swear, I will strip him of his titles, humiliation, and the black."

'And if he refused," I asked.

"Then Bronn will kill him." He answered.

I nodded, "I hope it is the latter."

With nothing else said, I left the Hands study to see my anger. Tyrion would never give an order of killing innocent people. This was personal. Someone knew of the bastards, and Stannis confirming the rumors are true, some people would think my illegitimate siblings, and I have more claim to the throne. Leaving Cersei or Joffrey to give the order.

I will no longer accept them as family.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	16. Chapter 16: Justice for the silent child

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Justice for the Silent Children...**

Ser Wensington held a serious face.

"I will ask you this once," He spoke with a serious tone. "What you are asking cannot be undone once it has been sentenced."

I nodded, accepting the consequences. Will it be the end of my mortal soul? Will the Seven frown upon my actions or reward me? Or will it provide justice at a higher price? Either way, I will not accept the actions of a murderer walk free even in a shroud of black.

"Very well then," Ser Wensington said, as he gave a bow as left to speak with the others.

I walked over to the fireplace gazing at the two banners of House Baratheon. On one of the chairs was another Banner, one I refuse to accept. It was Joffrey's crest for House Baratheon. It held both houses of Baratheon and Lannister. As both stand on their hind legs facing one another, the Stag on gold wearing a crown around its neck while the Lion on red, it's tail curling upon the stag's field. Analyzing this further is a clear indication the Lannister has taken over the throne.

When I came from prayer to see servants trying to set it up, I order them to take it down. No longer will I accept these trinkets. I refused gowns with intricates of lions, jewelry of lions, basically anything with a lion. My necklace of the Lannister pendant was kept deep in the jewelry box, no longer to see the light of day. I hardly wore it, it was a gift from Cersei, wearing it out of respect when Lannister members came to visit. Not anymore.

There was a knock on the door, as Ser Forrester entered with a young man. He had short dark crop hair and eyes. Wearing a leather padded vest. He seemed a bit nervous, intimidated by Forrester.

"Mr. Podrick Payne," Forrester said.

I came over, analyzing him. He did not resemble Ser Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice. They must be cousins of some sort because I doubt the executioner would have a son as shy as this young man.

"Hello Mr. Payne," I greeted, offering my hand.

"Your Grace," Podrick said nervously, hesitantly accepting it and kissed the knuckles. Quickly he pulled back avoiding eye contact. "Lord Tyrion request dinner tonight at his chambers."

"Tell his lordship I kindly accept his offer," I replied.

"I shall inform him immediately," Podrick said.

"And Mr. Payne," I said.

He stiffed, cautiously looking up. "Yes, your grace."

"Eyes up," I gave him advice. "Otherwise you will walk into something."

Podrick nodded, giving a bow. He looked down and started walking only to collide into a pillar. He stumbled back, and cheeks flushed giving a quick apology and left. I held back my chuckle until the doors closed as it escapes. Lamar did as well.

"Poor man," Lamar said.

"What do you know of Mr. Payne?" I asked.

"Well, he is of House Payne, a distant cousin of Ser Ilyn. He has been trying to learn to become a knight. The fates were not too kind, as he was assigned to squire a lesser knight, Ser Lorimer. The drunken fool stole a ham and shared it with his squire; the sentence was to be hanged before the battle of the Green Fork. What Podrick had that spared him, was his name. So as punishment, his is to serve Tyrion Lannister."

I nodded, "A name can be a blessing and a curse."

Lamar nodded as he poured himself a drink. "It's the sellsword I'm concern about."

"Who is this sellsword?" I asked.

"All I could get was his name is Bronn, fought for your uncle in the trial by combat at the Vale," Lamar added.

"Is that so," I thought, taking a sip of wine.

Lamar nodded.

 **.o0o.**

By nightfall, I attended the dinner arrangement with Tyrion in the Hands Apartment. Ser Wensington knocked on the door, to which it opened revealing Podrick. He let us in, as he said aloud, "Princess Elain."

"Awe, Elain so glad you could make it," Tyrion said as he came over. He took my hand and kissed it before leading the way to the table. "I assure you, tonight justice will be rewarded."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I invited Lord Janos over, let's say for his last rich meal." He answered.

I nodded, "Humiliation."

"One of the best punishments for a man," Tyrion said. "So, let's keep this as a peaceful dinner."

So, I was here merely as a pretty face. To give Lord Janos a sense of security or was I here to intimidate him. Reminding Janos of the innocent lives he has taken. I may have been able to save Barra as she and Mheagan were safely kept in a villa by one of my Stag's lands. Gendry, I do not know where he was. From what the City Watchman stated the other day, was that Gendry was sold to the Night's Watch, and Lord Janos has sent men to fetch them. Tyrion promised he would send a raven and a king's guard to terminate the arrest since Gendry was now a man of the nights watch.

I sighed, knowing if Gendry does take the black it would be the official end of Robert's bloodline.

It wasn't long before Lord Janos arrived. He was surprised to see me, as he gave a bow, "Your Grace."

"Lord Janos," I greeted.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited the princess to join us for dinner," Tyrion said.

"Her beauty will entertain us all," Lord Janos agreed.

We gather around the table where food was being served. Podrick served us wine, and servants brought the many courses of food. Tyrion and Janos shared many stories of adventures. Many Tyrion was going on his trip of being captured by Lady Catelyn and the many encounters in the Vale. Janos laughed, as did I on his explanation of the Sky cell with the keeper Mort, and the trial of deflecting the accusation, confessing his sins of childish behaviors. Throughout the entire conversations, time went over that dinner was done.

"More wine?" Tyrion asked Lord Slynt.

Podrick came over and rushed in to pour the wine into Janos goblet. He's shaken hands caused the pitcher to spill wine. Janos growled stopping him.

"Damn it, boy!" Lord Janos growled.

"Apologies, my lord," Podrick said.

"Leave us, Podrick," Tyrion order kindly as he took the pitcher from the squire. "I believe we know how to pour our own wine."

Podrick nodded as he gave a bow and left the room.

"That's your new squire?" Lord Janos asked. "I've could've found you a proper lad."

"Myself, I prefer the improper ones" Tyrion answered.

"You have a kind heart, dear uncle." I complimented.

Lord Janos nodded taking a sip of the wine, "Mm, that's a good red. Dornish?"

"You know your wines, my lord." I complimented.

"That I do," he said with a smile. "A fine dinner, my Lord, and your grace."

"Call me Tyrion, please," Uncle said. "I'm sure you're getting used to fine dinners, now that you are a lord."

"Maybe I'll hire this cook of yours," Lord Janos joked.

"Wars have been started for less," Tyrion replied.

Both men chuckle while I held a false little smile. I was merely a pretty face in the room to secure comfort for this man. Much to my displeasure.

"I heard there was some trouble in Littlefinger's brothel the other night," Tyrion commented.

Lord Janos nodded, "Nasty business. Had to be done."

"Yes, of course," I said tasting the bile in my mouth. "The City Watch must keep the peace. I also heard there were more troubles in Flea Bottom, the streets, and homes. Invading people's property without cause."

Lord Janos shook his head, "I assure you, there was a cause in our searches."

"I hadn't realized peace depended on killing babies," Tyrion added.

"Orders are orders," Janos reminded.

"Quite right," Tyrion agreed. "Especially the queen's orders."

"I never said they were the queen's orders," Janos corrected.

"No, but who else would want to murder King Robert's bastards?" Tyrion asked. "She is always a jealous woman."

"You know your sister better than I do," Janos concluded taking another sip of wine. "This conversation is not appropriate in front of the princess."

"I assure you, what is said here is never spoken again," I assure him.

"You've heard the awful rumors about my brother and sister?"

"I don't listen to filth," Janos answered, sternly.

"That's good of you, but you have heard them?" Tyrion continued.

The conversation was making Lord Janos uncomfortable.

"I suppose people who do believe that filth would consider King's Robert's basters to be better claimants to the throne than Cersei's children."

"Joffrey is my king. The rest doesn't interest me. " Janos said, irritated.

"I appreciate your loyalty," Tyrion said. "Tell me, when your men slaughtered Ned Stark's men in the throne room, did you give the order?"

"I did, and I would again," Janos answered looking at Tyrion. "The man was a traitor. He tried to buy my loyalty."

"The fool," Tyrion said. "He had no idea you were already bought."

"Are you drunk," Janos snapped. "I'll not have my honor questioned by an imp! Especially in front of the princess."

"Question away," I murmured.

Tyrion gave a relaxing smile, "I'm not questioning your honor, Lord Janos. I'm denying its existence."

Lord Janos stormed up from his seat. "You think I'll stand here and take this from you, dwarf—"

 _And he shouldn't have said that tiny little word,_ I thought.

Tyrion agreed as his mirth turn to solemn, " Dwarf? Mm, you should have stopped at imp. And, yes, you will stand here and take it from me, unless you'd like to take it from my friend here."

Out of nowhere, the sellsword appeared behind Lord Janos.

"I intend to serve as Hand of the King until my father returns from the war. And seeing as you betrayed the last Hand of the King, well, I just wouldn't feel safe with you lurking about."

"What are you t—" Janos was baffled. "My friends at court will not allow this. The queen herself, granted-

"The Queen Regent, " I corrected standing up. "And you are a fool to believe she is your friend. You are merely a pawn in her game."

"We shall hear what King Joffrey has to say about this," Janos challenged.

"No, he'll shan't," I said. "Guards!"

Four members of the City Watch and Ser Wensington came into the apartment. Lord Janos was confused as he saw these men.

"There's a ship leaving for Eastwatch-by-the-Sea tonight," Tyrion said. "From there I'm afraid it's a rather a long walk to Castle Black. I hope you enjoy the wall. I found it surprisingly beautiful...in a brutal, horribly uncomfortable sort of way."

"The lads will escort you," Bronn said. "The streets aren't safe at night, my lord."

"You can't do this!" Janos bellowed.

"Why wouldn't, since you killed children before their eyes," I said. "My half-siblings."

"These men are under my command!" Janos growled, "I command you to arrest this cutthroat."

"His name is Bronn, and he is the new commander of the City Watch," Tyrion replied.

Bronn gave an appreciated look, as he nods his head. "Boys."

Two of the City Watch grabbed Lord Janos, escorting him out. Janos cried out, "I have friends at court, powerful friends."

"You had friends, Janos Slynt," I said. "But no friends accept a child killer."

His eyes widen as he was dragged away from the room. Bronn follow suit to make sure they escorted the killer out of the castle. Ser Wensington gazed at me, in which I nodded. He nodded in return, making the arrangements are made.

I sat down and looked at Tyrion.

"If you told your sellsword to murder a baby girl, would he do it without question?" I asked.

"I don't believe so," Tyrion answered. "He will ask for how much."

"And you believe he is qualified to command the City Watch?" I asked.

"That I do," he said taking a sip of his wine.

"Based on your statement, I take it you believe in the rumors," I said.

Tyrion took a sip of his wine complementing on the question. Choosing his words wisely, "I cannot confirm or deny these rumors, for I need evidence. But if they are true, then Stannis has claimed to the throne. However, he has denied the faith."

"Therefore, denounce him from the throne," I murmured.

"Leaving Renly claim to the throne," Tyrion said. "If his _secrets_ doesn't come up."

"His secret?" I asked.

Tyrion gave a _I know something you don't know_ glance. He took another sip of his wine, "One that could put the faith against him. So, leaving one true heir of both gods and men. Unfortunately, most dicks must die off before a woman could be set on the throne."

"Hypothetically, you think I have claimed to the throne?" I asked.

"Hypothetically, yes," Tyrion said. "If gender was not involved, you are the rightful heir to the throne. By how you were raised, I can see you as a Valiant Queen. One for the realm."

I nodded taking a sip of wine, "If I were queen, I would have made you my hand permanently. Though you have, you are charismatics, especially towards women…you know right from wrong."

Tyrion chuckled from this. I chuckled as well.

 **.o0o.**

Ser Wensington told Bronn he could handle Lord Janos to the ship. Bronn merely shrugged saying it would save him the trip. Therefore, Ser Wensington and the City Watch continue down towards for Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Lord Janos shouted and complained the entire journey till reaching the water. However, the City Watch guards forced Janos to the beach.

Janos was confused as he gazed upon the empty beach. There was a rowboat, where two men in black waited.

"What's the meaning of this," Janos shoved himself away. He turned around facing his once men to realize something. Over the years he has served in the City Watch he has to know every guard. None of the men before him were his.

"Who are you?" Janos demanded.

Ser Wensington came over grabbing hold of Janos by the collar and forced him to the water. Janos struggled in the knight's grasped until they reach the freezing water. One deep push, the knight shoved Janos head into the frozen water. Janos tried to fight back, except for the weight of his neck kept him down. The cold water consuming his skin, seeping into his mouth and nose. Fear crept him thinking this was how he was going to die. The moment he thought he saw the Stranger, he was dragged out of the water.

"I'll take the black," Janos begged. "Let me go!"

"You should have thought of that when killing the seamstress baby," Ser Wensington said.

One of the guards placed a block on the sand.

"If you have any last words, my lord now's the time," Ser Wensington said.

I was wrong," Janos cried. "I'm sorry for all I have done. I have betrayed Lord Stark, the queen and Lord Baelish promised me riches. I acted on the _king's_ demand. I was wrong in killing them, boys and children. Please mercy. Mercy! I'll go, I will. I'm afraid. I've always been afraid."

"Lord Janos Slynt, you are hereby to be put to death for the massacre of eighteen people. By order of Princess Elain Cassana Baratheon, she demanded you feel the pain of each person and given the death."

Janos was confused when each of the City Watch took out a dagger. One by one, they approached and stabbed the coward in his torso. As each of the four took turns, saying the name of each child King Robert Baratheon. Each stabbing far more excruciating than the previous. When the eighteenth stab penetration his abdomen, his world felt like it was spinning. Blood was seeping through his patted vest onto the pebble sand. Two of the men forced his body over the wooden block ready for the execution.

The air was seeping through his wounds, lungs drowning in blood. He would feel the wooden block pressed deep into his head. The splinters were stabbing into his pours.

"May the seven have mercy on your soul," Ser Wensington said. He drew out his sword, bowing his head, "In the name of Elain of House Baratheon…first off her name…Queen of the Andals and the First Men…Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm. I, Gareth of House Wensington, Knight of the Royal Stags, protector of the true queen, has the sentence you to die."

"Please," Janos begged to cough up blood.

Ser Wensington adjusted his blade, and in one strong swoop decapitated Janos Slynt. The head of the coward fell to the ground, rolling away has frightened eyes blink before going limp. The knight gazed at it, though he has killed before in battle during the rebellion and those who dare harm the actual royal family against assassins. His first execution felt right. What he made had been ordered by Robert Baratheon to protect Elain by any means necessary, but the death of eighteen innocent people, children he could not accept.

Turning around, he faced the two men who he hired to get rid of the body. Scavengers by trade who would do illegal deeds for a profit. One came over while the other took care of the body.

"I deal a deal," the man murmured.

Ser Wensington handed the pouch of gold to him, "Take his body and throw it into the sea. In a week, send a raven stating a storm has come and washed this filth into the ocean."

"Agreed," The pirate said.

Ser Wensington nodded as he handed his sword to another of his comrades to clean it. "I must return to the princess."

"You mean the queen," a stag disguise as the City Watch guard said.

Ser Wensington looked among his comrades in disguise as the men of gold. This action was requested by Elain, approve by their commander who did not appear before them, and all who agreed. They know the truth. King Robert held his suspicions long ago informing their hidden commander. Jon Arryn confirmed his suspicions, and so has many of the high Lords and loyalist know of the truth. However, while most men would support a male heir on the throne, the Stags and many more would rather it be Robert's true heir.

"True that she is, her safety is all that matters." Ser Wensington said.

The four men nodded observing the pirates take the body away.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I waited in my quarters as Aurora did my hair. She brushed softly attempting to remove any tangle out of the way. In wait hoping to receive news from Ser Wensington on confirmation of what has to be done. May the Gods have mercy on my soul, but Lord Janos Slynt did not deserve to live or take the black.

There was a knock on the door.

Aurora set the brush down and answer the door. Ser Wensington entered giving a bow.

"Aurora, you are free for the night," I said.

Aurora nodded, as she gave a curtsey and left. We waited for a bit, till Lamar gave a secure knock on the door for privacy. I turned to face my faithful knight.

"Lord Janos Slynt is dead," he announced. "His body will be taken away and toss at sea."

I nodded, sighing in relief that justice has been given to my fallen siblings.

"There is one thing he confessed to, before the execution." He continued.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"The Queen Regent did not give the order." He answered. "King Joffrey gave the command."

I frown when hearing this clenching my fist. Joffrey has done a sin that will not be forgiven. Eighteen more deaths, along with Eddard Stark, and a handful of knights. How long will this bastard sit on the Iron Throne? If only it were birthright was by age not by gender.

"Thank you, Ser Wensington," I said.

He gave a bow, "As my lady's command."

I nodded.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Gods Mercy

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Gods Mercy**

I knew I did wrong.

But I cannot accept Lord Janos Slynt to live. Based on Joffrey standards, being merciful is cutting off a man's head. Lord Janos Slynt may have followed Joffrey's orders. However, the man betrayed the Hand of the King. The City Watch obeys the Hands orders before the king. Janos betrayed Lord Stark for a title and money, breaking his sacred vows. Then he had the audacity in killing innocent children, men, and women, especially the seamstress son, a mere toddler. The Royal Stags confirmed eighteen deaths of my father's illegitimate children. Unable to ignore this, I used my allowance today for a proper burial. Bastards or not, they were my blood.

I kneel before the Seven, praying for forgiveness at the Septor of Baelor. Hoping they understand the difference between justice and murder. Ever since my father's death, this rage of wrath consumed me. Unable to sooth the sin. I was a Doe of House Baratheon. The Does are supposed to represent love, grace, humility, spirituality, and benevolence. The opposite in what a Stag is, who are proud, angry, stubbornness, fearsome, and headstrong. Then again, House Baratheon is about rage, revenge by impulse and emptions, as the weather from Storm End. Even our colors say it all, as the gold means the massive in power while the black is of black hair and the dark side that obtains hidden secrets. We are kings of the forest but targeted as well.

"Never have I seen a noble pray so desperately," A soft male voice murmured. I turned away from the Father to see the septon from the market many months ago. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you."

The Hall was empty, only he and I stood before the Seven. You barely see the High Septon or others of the clergy. Let alone Ser Forrester waited out in the Hall to give me privacy to pray.

"Forgive me, I don't recall your name, sir." I apologize.

The old septon came over, a knelt down to his knees, "I once had a name. But that name I relinquish to the Gods. The notion that we're all equal in the eyes of Seven doesn't sit well with some. Many call me that of a Sparrow. It's only a name, but an easy burden to bear. Far easier than many."

I nodded facing the Father again. "Will he judge me for my sins."

"The Father judge's us all," The Sparrow said. "All sinners are equal before the gods. Then comes the mother's mercy, depending on the situation, the acts themselves, the degree of contrition. "

"I feel I committed a sin, that the gods will judge me more heavily than common folk," I said.

"For what sins do you speak, my dear?"

"The sins my family has committed," I confessed.

The sparrow nodded, "Continue."

"I cannot say," I whispered. "I wish not to risk your safety."

"Your Grace, confession is before the Seven and remains with the Seven. Those who dare speak against confession privilege of a mortal and the divine shall be punished when their time has come."

I gazed upon the Septor, checking to make sure there was no one. You can never know if any of Varey's little birds wandered around, or a Silent Sister who is deceitful in her vows, or a Septon who is in service to any of the Small Council. The Septon noticed my hesitation as he stood up and offered a hand. Cautiously, I accepted his offer as he led the way to a chamber I have not seen before. The chamber was far deep beneath the Sept of Baelor, that I realize we were heading to the old chapel. The chambers were different from all the private confessionals. It was, how could I say…simple. The room made entirely of stone, as it was almost confusing in the shadows. One wall held windows providing as much sunlight the sun could produce, while the torches filled the remaining darkness. On the ground was a carving of the seven-pointed star representing the gods. Meanwhile, up ahead was a stone carve table with a book of the old scriptures.

"Did you know this Chapel is one of the oldest structure in King's Landing?" The Sparrow said.

"Yes, my tutor and Septa reminded of the olden times before the Targaryen conquest," I answered.

"Baelor built his septor on it. But men worshipped here long before him," Sparrow said walking over to the table. "Who carved this alter?"

"That's hard to say, either it was an Andal, a Stoneman, or somebody of the faith," I replied.

"Indeed, no one does, there's no name on it or anywhere else in the chapel. No, the people who built this place didn't inflict their vanity on those who came after them. The way Baelor did with that tremendous gilded monstrosity up there."

I chuckled softly.

"There faith was cleaned," he continued. "Stripped away the gold and the ornaments, knocked down the statues and pillars, and this is what remains. Something simple: solid and true." He caressed the carved altar and gazed at me. "You can speak the truth here. No distractions of powers can harm you in confession. What will we find, when we strip away your finery?"

Deep down, I felt I could trust this man. He was more spiritual than the High Septor who walks through these halls.

"Will you listen to my confession?" I asked.

"I would be honor to listen and help appease your soul," He answered, gesturing to the bench.

We walked over to the bench in which he took a seat. I kneeled before him, upon my knees and bowed my head. My hands holding onto each other in prayer.

"Now, tell me of your sins?"

I sighed, "My sin has become of wrath. As a child, I grew on Baratheon Fury, my anger getting the best of me that I would burst out and yell. Over time, I learn to overcome this anger, my septa teaching me control. But the past year, this fury stirs deep into my soul that I cannot control it. All began when my father passing. I've heard rumors, terrible rumors that disgust me, that my mother has committed adultery and possibly incest to a point my siblings are not entirely the same blood as I. They are my half-siblings, fathered by another. Joffrey not being Robert's legitimate heir. He shows no mercy to his people. Orders an execution on Eddard Stark, against my Father's final words. Almost killed a man on his name day. He ordered the deaths of twenty innocent people, who were Robert's illegitimate children. My uncle, Tyrion Lannister tried to justify this, by stripping Lord Slynt of his titles and passage for the Night's Watch. However, the wall is not good enough. I want justice for the souls Slynt has taken without cause. I'm so angry. This rage is filling me from all the chaos, that I no longer love my brother, who is now king, or my mother, the person who bare me and gave life. She let this happen and did nothing."

The Sparrow nodded as he listened.

"I try to atone," I said. "By paying for my half-siblings' funerals. I know it won't compensate the life that was taken, but it provides them safe passage in the next life. I made a promise to Lord Stark, to take his daughter Sansa as one of my ladies. Going against the King's command, I found Lord Stark's second daughter and send her North, praying she is returned to either her family or Winterfell. I know it's treason, but Joffrey would have killed her out of pride."

I took another deep breath, "If the rumors are true…then, my uncle, Stannis is the rightful male heir to the throne, yet he has betrayed the faith. Turning his back on the Seven, and rejecting the existence of the old gods, for this deity called the Lord of Light. Leaving Renly true to the faith and realm. All I want is what's best for the realm, but I can see the Baratheon Dynasty has come to an end."

The Sparrow nodded comprehending the words of confession.

"I cannot understand the predicament that as a woman must be going through. I assure you, I understand you were supposed to be grieving in honor of your Father; s death, yet the actions of your brother dishonor his name and legacy."

I nodded, "What must I do to repent? I bound to the wisdom of your heart."

He took my hand, noticing there was no fine jewelry like most noble and royal women would wear. Only the antler bracelet resigns on my wrist. Upon my chest securing my gown was the Baratheon pin made out of bronze, not silver or gold, while locked in my bun was another gift from my father, a carving of an antler hairpin.

"You have taken the first step of righteousness. Realizing your sins of wrath and doubt, in the light of this, I give you absolution. The Mother is merciful, it is her you should thank. But the Father judges us all. Take off your shoes and walk home. Feel the pain of the world. Once you have returned to the Red Keep, tend your feet with herbs, salt, and water. The Salt shall purify the dark thoughts. Afterward grieve for your father properly. Cherish the memories you once had with him."

I comprehend his words, I nodded. "Thank you.

"No, my dear, thank you." The sparrow said.

I adjusted my legs to remove my shoes. As I did so I spoke, "Out of all the Septons', you truly understand the Seven. Not letting my privilege of birthright withhold me from punishment. Most would merely give a slap on a wrist and indulgence of money."

The sparrow smiled softly, "I appreciate your words, your grace. It saddens me that the price of atonement as changes in the Targaryen reign, where mortal men can bribe or fight their way out of their crimes. In the end, the Gods old the final judgment."

Nothing else to say, I handed him my shoes. "Give these to a less fortunate soul who needs them."

He accepted the shoes made out of silk and leather, "I assure you, they will be of use."

We did one final prayer before leaving the chapel. The Sparrow escorted me to the Septor where Ser Forrester waited patiently. Saying a proper goodbyes, I told Ser Forrester I will not be using my palanquin on the walk back to the keep. He merely nodded, suggesting I stayed close to his side as possible. Accepting his advice, we left the Sept of Baelor, making the long journey home. On the walk, I felt the uneven ground of cobblestone, mud, and rocks. The nicks and stubbing on my toes. This must be one part of the punishment, for I withheld some of my sins. The unlawful execution of Janos Slynt against the Hand and the Kings Orders. But the pain was worth it, and I shall let the Seven make the final judgement after the end of my days.

When returning to the Red Keep, into my apartment, I asked a maid to retrieve some herbs and salt. She did not ask questions, as she went to retrieve what I had requested. Ser Forrester was confused, but I excused him for the rest of his shift until summon. He protested, but I told him he could either wait out in the halls or to his chambers. Sighing, hiding his protest he gave a bow and left. Not long after the maid return with what has been requested and issued. Alone in my chambers, I lifted my skirt to see the damages that has been done. The long walk, I bit my tongue hiding my pain to appear strong. But the punishment for my anger could be shown in a vibrating red, blood seeping through the small cuts, the nails chipped, and dirt caked on porcelain skin. Taking a rag, damping it in the water I washed away the filth, before applying the salts. The moment the salt touched the open wound, I bit my lip to suppress a wail of agony, the stinging was unbearable. But it must be done, to appease for redemption.

Afterward, I applied the herbs and ointments and wrapped my feet in linens.

Before changing into my evening clothes and pray for the night.

 **.o0o.**

Resting in my chambers, there was a knock on the door. It has been a few days in seeing Septon Sparrow and his recommendation of absolution. Although the soreness was relieved itself on my feelings, I seemed emotionally drained from confession. Let alone the nearing time of bleeding.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"His Hand, your grace," Ser Lamar announced.

"Let him in," I said.

The doors open as Tyrion and a woman came into the room. The woman did not look like anybody from Westeros, her tone of skin was unique, her black eyes, and texture of dark curly hair. She wore a servant's dress, yet incomplete to the code.

"Ah, my dear niece I heard you are not well," Tyrion said as he came over and took my hand giving a gentle squeeze. "Shall I fetch you a Maester, one more intelligent than Pycelle no doubt."

I chuckled softly, "I am well, sleep has been avoiding me as of late…nearing the blooming season."

Tyrion blush, since menstruation and bleeding are something a man does not wish to hear. During these times, I do feel unwell, but nothing to worry about.

"What brings you here, dear uncle?" I asked.

Tyrion nodded giving a cough, "Well, I recall one of your ladies doesn't have a handmaiden of her own."

"Which Lady do you speak?" I asked again.

"The Lady Sansa," He answered.

"I have been giving her time of privacy, let alone Joffrey and Cersei have not approved of any handmaiden," I explained.

"We need to keep a good impression that Sansa is being taken care of," he continued. "May I introduce you a possible candidate."

He gestured the woman over.

"What is your name?" I asked.

She was a bit nervous at first and gave an awkward curtsey, speaking with a heavy accent. "Shae, your grace."

"And who did you serve before coming here, Shae?"

"Lady Zuriff," Shae answered.

"There is no lady Zuriff in this city," I said and look at Tyrion. "Uncle, Sansa protection is my top priority, and her wellbeing cannot be attended to my someone who doesn't know the court."

Tyrion sighed coming over, "Shae took care of me when I was injured during battle. Instead of risking her reputation with the worse soldiers, I brought her here for better opportunity. I assure you, Shae is a strong woman who can look after Sansa."

I sighed, pinching the brim from my nose, "I believe there is a Lady Zuriff in Dorne. That should be convincing since Dorne Court is completely different from the rest of Westeros."

"Thank you," Tyrion said.

"But she is not your spy," I warned staring at Shae. "Anything that happens to Lady Sansa you report to my uncle and me. Betray us, and I swear you shall _fear my fury_. I care for the Stark Girl, her health, dignity, and reputation are at stake."

"Of course," Shae said.

I walked over to my desk writing two letters. One for the handmaids dressing quarters and another to Sansa. Once finished writing, I gave them to Shae, "This one, you go to the dressing quarters they shall give you the proper attire as a Lady's Handmaiden. The other one is for Sansa, stating you were once Lady Zuriff's handmaiden in Dorne, do to travel conditions you were asked to be part of the royal court. This is your second year of service and is used to commands instead of routine. Sansa will address her routine to you."

Shae accepted the letters, "Thank you, your grace."

"Now you may leave, I wish to speak to my uncle in private," I ordered.

Shae stopped and looked at Tyrion. He merely nodded and encourage her to go. Once the new handmaiden was gone, I stared at him with a serious face.

"Uncle, you are treading deep water if grandfather hears about this," I said. "A prostitute, and not just any prostitute but one from Lorath."

"I assure you, Shae will not betray us," Tyrion said. "She means well."

"She is not qualified or trained. Is she your mistress?" I asked.

Tyrion stopped and looked at me with a serious face, "No. She is not my mistress or my personal whore."

Never have I seen Tyrion defended for a woman's honor. Sure, he will protect the women he slept with, providing them with enough gold coins to last them months if not years. However, this was different, since he probably been hiding this woman and has come to me to prevent her from being an entire secret.

"This exclusive relationship needs to be kept a secret. If she betrays us, I will not be afraid to send her on a ship back to Essos."

"Understood," Tyrion said.

I sighed, "You know what they say about women from Lorath. They are strong-willed women. Maybe she will teach the young wolf."

"That would be very terrifying," Tyrion teased.

"Terrifying indeed," I chuckled.

 **.o0o.**

By dinner time, I was well enough to join my family. In the private dining room was Cersei, Myrcella, Tommen, and Sansa. The only person absent was Joffrey, which was a blessing in disguise. Food was being served, in the candlelit room. Cersei sat by the window, in a grand golden chair, across from her were Tommen and Myrcella. Sansa sat on the end by herself near Tommen, while I sat on the other by Myrcella. Dinner was quiet the sounds of golden utensils gently tapping on metal plates.

Cersei took a sip of her wine gazing at Sansa.

However, it was Myrcella who broke the silence, "When will Joffrey and Sansa be married?"

"Soon, darling, when the war is over," Cersei replied calmly.

"Mother says I'll have a new gown for the ceremony and another for the feast," Myrcella told Sansa. "But yours will be ivory since you're the bride."

"As she wears her fur cloaks," I murmured.

"In exchange for golden and bronze," Cersei added, with a smile gazing at Sansa who was baffled. "The Princess just spoke to you."

"Pardon, Your Grace," Sansa said, holding back emotions. "I'm sure your dress will be beautiful, Myrcella. I'm counting the days until the fighting is done and I can pledge my love to the King in sight of the gods."

"Is Joffrey going to kill Sansa's brother?" Tommen asked.

The room was engrossed in tension as the three older women understood the consequences of war.

"He might," Cersei answered

Sansa grabbed her goblet taking a large sip.

"Would you like that?" Cersei asked.

Tommen shook his head, "No. I don't think so."

Cersei leaned over as if having a secret, "Even if he does, Sansa will do her duty. Won't you, little dove?"

Sansa gazed at Cersei thinking of her words carefully. To save the poor girl, I gave a dramatic sigh, "And I am the oldest, I should be getting married. Guess I'll be an old maid before I even have a husband."

Tommen and Myrcella chuckled from my antics, receiving an amused scowled from Cersei. In the end, it made the distraction from Sansa. The she-wolf gave a silent thank you to which I nodded saving the girl from the prying eyes of others. Although, I don't know how she will feel when her new handmaiden arrives.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	18. Chapter 18: Jealousy or Humiliation?

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Jealousy or Humiliation?**

I was in a knitting circle with Myrcella and other ladies when Cersei came on. She walked in furious without knocking or an announcement. She was not happy, ignoring even the curtsey from our Ladies. She received terrible news. Thoughts of our uncle Jaime could have passed or Robb Stark winning the War.

"Leave us," Cersei ordered the ladies.

The stood nodded and left the room leaving Myrcella and me with our mother. Once the door was shut, Cersei rushed across the room and hugged Myrcella in an iron gripped. I was shocked by her behavior; it was like a mother losing a child. She recovered her posture and pulled back keeping her hands on Myrcella shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" Myrcella asked.

"No, my precious girl," Cersei answered. "Your uncle Tyrion has made an arrangement for you."

"An Arrangement?" I asked.

Cersei took a deep breath, "Myrcella shall be wedded to Prince Trystan Martell."

My eyes widen when hearing this. Myrcella was entering adolescent. She hasn't even flowered yet. Let alone Prince Trystan was not heir to the Dornish Throne. Martell followed the belief that first-born inherits the throne, no matter the gender. Princess Arianne is heir when Doran passes away. Then there is Prince Quentyn, but he has vanished on his expedition in the Free Lands, and the youngest was Prince Trystane, although he is only a few years older than Myrcella. However, what concerns me more was the rumors that could put Myrcella in danger. If Myrcella is indeed a Lannister with no Baratheon blood, they will kill or imprison her. The Martell's hated the Lannister after what the Mountain did to Princess Elia and her two children. As rumors goes, Tywin Lannister gave the order to kill Elia. If Robert had his way, he would have made a deal to make Elia the Dowager Princess and make truths of sending the Martell-Targaryen's back to Dorne. Now…how safe will Myrcella be. Surrounded by a highly sexual oriental city.

A thought came to mind, another younger sibling being married before me. Are the gods punishing never to marry while my siblings wed?

Myrcella gazed at me with guilt.

I took her hand, "Don't feel guilty my dear sister. You are lucky; I heard gossip in how handsome Prince Trystane is."

Myrcella nodded.

Cersei, on the other hand, held back her tongue of protest. She knows we as women are obligated to unite kingdoms and houses. We have no say in whom we marry. We may never marry out of love. Only married to politics. So, Cersei took her favorite daughter to explain the obligation of marrying from afar. I walked over to Myrcella Septa.

"The next tutoring session make sure her tutor goes over Martell and Dornish history," I whispered.

"Of course, your grace." The Septa replied.

Sighing, I left the room to give them privacy.

I walked with my ladies through the halls. We reached the garden till coming across Joffrey and his guards. Out of courtesy, we stopped and gave a curtsey.

"Ah, dear sister, have you heard the news?" Joffrey gleefully asked.

"Yes, our baby sister is to be wed," I answered.

"And what about you?" Joffrey sneered with a smirk.

I stepped forward calmly, "And what about me?"

"I think you're jealous." Joffrey taunted. "You're jealous because you're much older than Myrcella and me and you're still not married. Perhaps you'll never married and will grow as an old maid."

I clenched my fist knowing well I could not slap him without losing my head. "How dare you speak to me like that."

He steps forward into my face, "I dare because I am king. Moreover, I can do something else, too. As punishment for your lack of respect towards me, I am removing your maids from service and your ladies except for Aurora. A good day to you, sister."

Baffled I turned to my ladies, and all were surprised by what just happened. Aurora came over resting her hand on my shoulder. However, that was not it, this was a tactic of humiliation, not only in front of my Ladies but members of the court who are in the central part of the garden. Unable to show weakness, I continue my stroll on my way back to my chambers. So badly I would like to pack my things and leave Kings Landing and the Crownlands to visit my uncles in the Stormlands or Grandfather Tywin in Casterly Rock. Unfortunately, war has prevented it.

"Leave me," I told Aurora.

"Your Grace-" She started.

"I said Leave!" I bellowed.

Aurora humbly gave a curtsey and left. I paced around the living quarters to relieve some of the built-in emotions, but it was never enough — the past year swirling in my stomach wanting to become bile. Even after confession, paying the price for absolution from Septon Sparrow, it was never enough.

Time has passed when the doors open entering Ser Wensington.

"Princess Elain," He spoke. "What is the matter?"

"Haven't you heard? He has removed all of my maids!" I snapped.

"The King?" Ser Wensington asked.

"Apparently I don't treat him with sufficient respect."

"You grace, please. I'm sure if you found some small means to conciliate the King, then the maids would probably be allowed to remain—"

"No! Why should I?" I exclaimed. "I don't want to conciliate him."

Placing a hand over my mouth, I walked over to the sleeping quarters. I stood in front of my bed facing the mirror, realizing I have lost my grace. I shouldn't have yelled in front of him. However, the stress and emotions finally escaped their prison as tears began to fall. Ser Wensington sighed as he came over.

"What did he say to you?" Ser Wensington asked.

"He said…that I'm jealous of him and Myrcella. Because they would soon be married and I'm not." I sobbed sitting down. "And may never be."

"He ought not to have said such things," Wensington replied.

"No, but they're true!" I sobbed. "They're true!"

I have been betrothed two times and a possible engagement to another: Prince Quintyn Martell, Samwell Tarly, and Robb Stark. The dangling possibility of Willas Tyrell, and words of affection from many others. Moreover, here I was, nearing my nineteenth name day, a year older than my mother was when she was married. So now, my baby sister will be off to Dorne to meet her future husband.

Ser Wensington sat down beside me, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He was in is noble clothes, not in armor. Unable to contain myself, I turned into his embrace and cried. The last person who held me like this was Renly. As he let me cry on his shoulder. I was genuinely alone here, no real family. Only Ser Wensington was my closest confidant.

"My sweet princess," he murmured. "My poor sweet princess."

Tears fell wishing to hear my father's voice saying, " _My poor sweet fawn."_

However, never will I hear those words again.

 **.o0o.**

The following day, I walked through the halls in need of fresh air. Aurora and Ser Wensington walked beside me in our stroll. During our walk, I spotted Tyrion with his sellsword, Bronn. They were talking amongst each other in civil conversation until we walked by.

"Elain, wait," Tyrion called out.

"Yes, your Hand?" I replied.

Tyrion was baffled by the formality I addressed him. He sighed, knowing he has humiliated me by arranging a marriage for Myrcella before I. Already the gossip has been spreading.

"I assure you, I will find you a proper husband," Tyrion said. "I was trying to find the spy amongst the Small Council. Myrcella was a surprise against the Queen, knowing that-"

"That Myrcella is her precious daughter," I finished. "We know out of the two she would die for Myrcella than me."

"Sadly so," Tyrion agreed.

"So, who was the spy?" I asked.

"Grand Maester Pycelle," Tyrion answered. "He's rotting in the black cell. Felt sorry for the girl."

"He broke his vows and other treacherous things," I said. "Makes me wonder if he even tried to save my father."

Tyrion nodded.

Suddenly Podrick rushed over. He was out of breath panting some. "My lord, your grace…the lady Sansa…"

"What about the Lady Sansa?" I asked.

"Joffrey is tormenting her in the Throne room," Podrick managed to blurt out.

Our eyes widen as we rushed to the Great Hall. Now I understand the taking away of Ladies, Joffrey was getting revenge on Robb Stark through Sansa. In our hurry, we enter the Great Hall seeing Sansa on the ground, her dress dismay while tears formed her face. The cause of her agony was Ser Meryn beating the poor girl with his sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tyrion bellowed.

Ser Meryn sheathed his sword as we approached the Irion Throne. Joffrey was surprised to see us, as the court stepped aside. Tyrion went over to Meryn seething, "What king of knights beats a helpless girl?"

"The kind who serves his king, imp." Ser Meryn countered.

"Careful, now." Bronn calmly replied. "We don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak."

"Someone get Lady Sansa something to cover herself with," I ordered.

The Hound replied by taking his white cloak off and gave it to Sansa. I went over to the girl to see what damage has been done to her.

Tyrion stomped over to Joffrey, "She is to be your queen. Have you no regard for her honor?"

"I'm punishing her," Joffrey replied.

"For what crimes?" Tyrion demanded. "She did not fight her brother's battle, you half-wit."

"You can't talk to me like that. The king can do as he likes!" Joffrey whined, walking to the throne.

"The Mad King did as he liked," Tyrion lectured. "Has your Uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?"

"No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard." Ser Meryn warned drawing his blade.

Tyrion was unfazed, " I'm not threatening the king, ser. I am educating my nephew. Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him."

Bronn placed his hand on his sword ready at the knights next word.

Ser Meryn was baffle as Tyrion continued, "That was a threat. See the difference?"

I took a deep breath, "Dear brother, remember my warning. You or your men lay a hand on my ladies, thus I can lay a hand on your men. Ser Wensington."

"Yes, your grace." Ser Wensington replied marching over to Ser Meryn.

Joffrey growled knowing I take my threats seriously. Before Ser Meryn could respond, my Stag punched the dishonorable knight in the face. The man stumbled back clutching his nose. Let humiliation be on both fronts.

He waltzes over and offers a hand to Lady Sansa. Sansa was hesitant but graciously accepted the gesture as she stood up, securing the cloak to cover her torn down. Joffrey immediately stood up in anger. We left the throne room, not looking back.

"I apologize for my nephew's behavior," Tyrion murmured. "Tell me the truth. Do you want an end to this engagement?"

"I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love," Sansa replied.

Tyrion and I stop, watching the girl continue her way out with our ladies.

"Lady Stark, you may survive us yet," Tyrion murmured.

"That she may," I whispered. "That she may."

"Take care of her," Tyrion requested.

I nodded catching up with the party and escorted Sansa to my quarters where she will be safe and freshen up in private. I told one of the ladies to tell the maids to freshen up a bath in my quarters. The woman in pink replied as she hurried to do so. With caution, I carefully tended to Sansa's injuries. Aurora went to the young Stark's chambers to fetch a fresh gown for the girl.

* * *

 **Some scene inspired by _The Tudors._**

 **For some reason, I could not sleep so…here is a short chapter for you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Innocence Taken Away

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: This Chapter is dark, as I have changed my rating from T to M. Mature content of nudity and sexual violence. It's time to get serious.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Innocence Taken Away**

Myrcella would leave when Dorne's second ambassador arrives to make the trade. There the new one will remain while the previous shall escort Myrcella and her Septa to Sun Spear where she will meet her future husband. I understand Tyrion was trying to find a spy within the Small Council. Ensuring there was no corruption between the Council and a third party. That third party being the Queen Regent, Cersei. As much as it dismays me to not be betrothed and losing my precious sister.

So, in the meantime, I spend as much time with Myrcella. Never knowing this would be the last we ever see each other. There may be a chance to be together once more if another arranged marriage between Quintyn and I, but I highly doubt it. Thus, we play in the gardens, in our apartments, anywhere of quality time, especially when Tommen is free from his studies. During those times, I educated Myrcella of Dorne culture. She was intrigued since I have been to Dorne once in my early adolescent years.

"Are the rumors true about their…" Myrcella blushed.

"Of their appetite?" I replied. "Yes."

We stopped at a fountain and faced one another. I took her hand, "My dear sweet sister, even though Dorne is a country of passion, women of our status must be committed to our husband."

"You think Prince Trystane will like me?" Myrcella asked.

"Of course, sister, why would he not?" I answered, cradling her cheek. "As much as I wish you a fairytale wedding and marriage, I cannot protect you from your future husband's desire if he seeks a paramour. Other's will try to seduce you, men and women. But don't let temptation take what is sacred. Your body belongs to your husband, and your children must be his."

"And if the marriage is sad?" Myrcella asked.

I sighed, tucking a strand of golden hair out of her face, "Remember what our mother always said, love your children. A mother's love is all that matters."

Myrcella sighed but nodded, reaching over and hugging me. I hugged her genuinely never wanting to let her go. She was too young, merely thirteen years old. She hasn't even bled yet, merely a child. But this was politics, and it will secure her safety with the war happening. Who knows who will come to invade the Crownlands, Robb Stark and his Northerners who vows to have Joffrey's head and those who were part of Eddard Stark's execution or Stannis Baratheon, who will purge the corruption of the Lannister. Myrcella possibly being a product of incest, would be burned at the Stake as a sacrifice to the Lord of Light, or tossed into the streets where savage men would rape her.

Distracting her from terrible thoughts, we went to the private gardens without ladies. There we played a game of tag, as Myrcella tied a silk scarf around my eyes. There I have to tag our ladies using my other senses. Laughter could be heard, as I pursue the young princess. Giggles when colliding into a Lady. It wasn't long when I had my sister in my grasp.

. **o0o**.

Time went on as I enter my chambers after a long day. Family dinner was civil being only my younger siblings and I. Cersei was not there, as her handmaiden announced she was under the weather. As for Joffrey, he prefers eating alone.

Aurora helped me out of my dress and prepared for bed. She freed my curls from the confines of the Southern braids and brushed them soft. Once the evening routines were complete, I release Aurora from her duties. Not feeling tired, I sat by the fireplace reading a book.

A knock announced company as Wensington enter holding a scroll.

"Your Grace," he said giving a bow.

"Ser Wensington, what news do you bring?" asked eyeing the scroll.

"I bring terrible news," He said coming over asking for a chair. I obliged, gesturing him to sit next to me on the lounge. He took a deep breath, "Lord Renly is dead."

The book fell out of my hands as shock consumed me. No, it cannot be. Renly was Westeros hope in protecting the realm. Passive personality knowing what is right from wrong and believing in the Seven. Although he was my uncle, he was more a brother to me than Joffrey would ever be. He treated me as his equal, made me his confidant, and council when addressing political issues.

"How? By whom?" I whispered.

"Accounts differ," he replied. "He was stabbed in the back by a sword. There is an implication that Catelyn Stark in some way."

"No, a stern woman, but she wouldn't dare attack a family friend," I said.

"Some say it was one of his own kings guard, Lady Brienne of Tarth." He listed.

"The Tarths are loyal to the Baratheons," I mumbled.

"Which Baratheon," he asked. "While others say it was Stannis himself who did it after negotiations have failed."

Stannis committing fratricide. The chances are high, sine fratricide can be directly or indirectly done. Renly had the majority of the Stormlands vassals and bannermen. From what rumors foretold, he had over a hundred thousand men, the profits and alliance from the Tyrells by marrying Margery.

"And Margaery Tyrell? What happened to her?" I asked.

"She, Ser Loras, and their men have left. Returning to Highgarden," he answered.

"I wouldn't blame her, Stannis would most likely punish her for marrying a false king." I sighed.

"Our sources say Renly's army is flocking to support Stannis, which would give Stannis superiority over the land and sea. It won't be long now before he arrives with his forces."

"Any word in what will happen to me?"

"To keep you safe. You are Stannis niece by the blood of his brother. They may have never loved each other, but they are bound by duty to protect their younger kin, even if all three brothers tangle their antlers for the crown."

I nodded wiping the tears that were falling mourning for my dear uncle, Renly.

 **.o0o.**

A week passed, and the day had come to send Myrcella to Dorne. She spent the night in my chambers, curled to my form weeping. I cared for her in comfort, knowing she was grieving for never seeing her family again. In the morning was spent with Cersei, as Cersei cherished every single moment with her favorite daughter. By late afternoon, everything was packed and halted onto the ship.

The royal family and Court made their way to the docks. We shared our final goodbyes, as Cersei and I remained strong though eyes were watery. Tommen was crying desperately trying to keep hold of Myrcella. I had to intervene when the time was not on our side, carefully pulling Tommen away and keep a hold of him. Joffrey came over standing before his sister.

"My dear sister," Joffrey spoke softly and pecked her forehead. "Fare you well on your journey. Remember the Prince of Dorne, your future husband loves and respects you. You must love him in return."

Myrcella nodded as she hugged him which Joffrey stiffen. Her awkwardly hugged her in return. Those kind words were possibly coursed by Cersei to ensure peace is among family. To see the Lannister/Baratheon reputation sustain.

"Seven blessing, my king," Myrcella said.

"Yes," Joffrey grumbled. "Seven Blessings."

Myrcella burst into tears as Septa Evangeline guided Myrcella to the boat where, Ser Arys her appointed bodyguard, the previous ambassador, and his men resign. Once she was settled, they row their way to the ship bound for Dorne. Tears fell seeing her sorrow, as she kept eyes on us. Savoring the final glance of her family. The High Septon of the Faith of the Seven waved herbs and oils giving his blessing.

"May the Seven guide the princess on her journey. May the Mother give her health. May the Crone give her wisdom. May the Warrior give her courage. May the Maiden give her love and beauty. May the Smith give her craft. May the Father judge her soul righteousness. And may the Strange give her time to grow old." The High Septon continue his pray. I lost train of thought, wiping the tears off Tommen's cheek.

"You sound like a little cat mewling for his mother," Joffrey grumbled. "Prince's don't cry."

I turned my head glaring at him.

"I saw you cry," Sansa mumbled.

Joffrey turned glaring at her. "Did you say something, my lady?"

"My little brother cried when I left Winterfell," Sansa explained.

"So?" Joffrey scoffed.

"It seems a normal thing," she continued calmly.

Joffrey bit his bottom lip, "Is your little brother a prince?"

"No," Sansa answered carefully.

"Not really relevant then, is it?" Joffrey shrugged irritated.

He shook his head and left the dock's followed by Ser Meryn. I gestured Sansa over keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Pride, something he does not understand," I whispered. "Thank you in defending Tommen."

"It's only true," Sansa mumbled.

"Thank you," Tommen mumbled.

Sansa nodded, giving a small smile.

We watched Myrcella departure till she is no longer in sight. Afterward, the people stepped aside as we walked up the steps, making our way back to the Red Keep. Walking through the streets, tension filled the air. Noticing a lot of citizens from flea bottom filled the streets. I doubt they are here to give Princess Myrcella a proper farewell. Wensington noticed this, as he quietly ordered Lamar and Forrester to move closer. Their hands lingering on their swords handles.

"Hail Joffrey!" a citizen yelled.

"Hail to the King." Shouted another.

"Seven blessings on you, Your Grace." One individual said from above.

"Murderer!"

"Bastard."

"All hail the King."

"He's no king. He's a Bastard."

So far Joffrey remained calmed as he continues walking towards the Red Keep. Does he plot revenge or is he playing his cards right of avoiding the title of Mad King?

"Please, Your Grace, we're hungry."

"Freak."

Tyrion turned facing Tommen and his guard. I noticed this from the corner of my eyes, catching him saying, "Get the Prince back to the to the Keep now." In a snap, the two guards and the septa grabbed Tommen in a calming gesture and escorted him to a different route.

The shouting got worse. The people were begging for food. Never have I thought the rations from war has gotten worse. The Sparrow told me, things were going well to those he has been helping in the area. Maybe it is not a lot to help everyone.

Suddenly, something struck Joffrey in the face. He stumbled back as a substance of brown caked his left temple. His face turned red as anger consumed him. The City Watch rushed to keep the people back, but the damage has been done.

"Who threw that?" Joffrey asked to bewilder. "I want the man who threw that. Find who did that and bring him to me! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Just like that, chaos erupted. The City Watch trying to keep the riot at bay, the Kings Guard going in trying to find the perpetrator. It became a battle; the servicemen being outnumbered. The people fought, drawing knives and rocks. A few men came over, it happens so fast that their hand grabbed hold of my dress and yanked it. A tear could be heard as the outer gown was ripped exposing me under slip. Lamar caught the man jerking him away.

"Forgive me, princess," Wensington said, as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. As one arm secured my legs while the other held his sword. Lamar took the front, his arm secured around Aurora in protecting her, while Forrester took the back. They pushed and shoved any attack, injuring those who wield a weapon, but not enough to cause amputation. Gazing from what I saw, the High Septon tossed to the ground, screaming in agony surrounded by raging people. His screaming stopped as one rioter raised a severed arm. My eyes widen in horror that they would attack a man of the faith. Ladies of the court was being chased, their silk gowns being ripped to shreds forced into a corner being raped. Soldiers and guards trampled being killed.

What were mere seconds was longer than it seemed when I was carried into the Keep. Wensington set me down, removing his cloak to protect my modesty. My eyes wandered seeing Cersei, Joffrey, and Tyrion. However, one individual was missing. Where was Sansa?

"Find Sansa, she is out there!" I ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace," Lamar said. He and Forrester went back to the chaos to help their comrades and find Sansa.

"Traitors!" Joffrey bellowed. "I'll have their heads."

"You blind, bloody fool!" Tyrion scolded, hunch by a lamp.

"You can't insult me," Joffrey exclaimed.

"We've had vicious kings, and we've had idiot kings," Tyrion growled stomping over Joffrey, who huddle on a chair. "But I don't know if we've ever been cursed with a vicious idiot for a king."

"You can't…"

"I can, I am."

Joffrey shoved his finger into Tyrion chest, "They attacked me!"

"They threw a cowpie at you, so you decided to kill them all?" Tyrion yelled. "They're starving, you fool. All because of a war you started."

"You're talking to a king!" Joffrey screamed.

Tyrion slapped him. "And now I've struck a king. Did my hand fall from my wrist?"

"Enough, both of you!" I ordered, walking over to them. "Shouting doesn't' solve anything."

"Where is the Stark girl?" Tyrion demanded.

"My men are looking for her," I told him.

"Let them have her," Joffrey spewed.

I scowled, grabbing hold of Joffrey's golden gorget. Pinning him to a pillar, "You don't get it, brother. If she dies or her maidenhead taken by force, we will never get Uncle Jaime back."

"You owe him quite a bit, you know," Tyrion added.

"It's your _honor_ you should be worried about," Joffrey seethed.

His eyes held promise to his threat. I shoved him one more time before walking away keeping the search for Sansa in case she was hiding in the building. Several minutes later, Lamar and Forrester escorted The Hound who carried an injured Sansa. I rushed over to Sansa, once she was set down. Her dress was torn exposing her corset and underskirt. Her hair unraveled, and bruising formed on her face.

"Are you hurt, my lady?" Tyrion asked.

"The Little Bird's bleeding. Someone should take her back to her cage." The Hound said. "See to that cut."

I nodded, as Aurora and I wrapped our arms around Sansa and escorted her to the castle. The royal Stags hovering over us, ensuring that we are protected in case any of the rioters breach the walls. Once in Sansa's quarters, I helped the girl on a chair and order a maid to get a healer. Quickly she left to do so. I check Sansa injuries to see what cut Sansa obtain, seeing a nice cut on her cheek.

"Are you alright, Lady Sansa?" I asked.

"I am fine," She mumbled.

"Did they touch you?" Aurora asked. "Did they rape you?"

"Aurora," I chastised.

"Forgive me, but the Queen needs to know," Aurora said.

"No," Sansa burst out then corrected herself. "They try to, but the Hound stopped them."

I nodded thanking the gods. She was too young to experience such atrocities and the risk on conception. Then again, she has not bled so she could not conceive. However, if Sansa was raped, her engagement would be over. A king's first wife must be a virgin.

When the maid return, I did my best to treat Sansa ignoring the state I was in. Must be my sibling nurture side kicking in, since I have lost a sister.

"From now on, I will make sure one of my stags is by your side," I said.

Sansa nodded.

Once done, Shae arrived taking care of Sansa. Sighing, I went to my chambers in need of a bath. Although I had no handmaidens, Aurora managed to get her some to do so. I thanked Aurora and told her to go to her room and rest. Even though Lamar protected her, she must be emotionally exhausted. When a bath was made, I thanked the handmaid and took privacy. I told my men to go and rest. Wensington protested, saying they couldn't leave my side. I ordered them, which they conceded saying they will send some of their men to watch my door. Until then, Lamar managed to pull a guard to barricade the door until the two Bronze cloak arrives. A Lannister guard much to my dismay, but my Stag's needs to recover.

Securing the room, I undressed checking my condition seeing a few bruises forming but no serious injuries. One more sigh, I put my hair in a bun and got in the bath. The water was hot, just how I like it as scented floral oils filled the air. Taking a rag, I washed my body removing any dirt before leaning back and enjoy the bath.

Madness has indeed taken over Joffrey. If the rumors are true, that he is a product of incest between Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime, then the coin has been tossed. The Targaryen's mentality was decided by the gods, flipping a coin and let fate decided of being mad or sane. Tommen and Myrcella were given the Mother's mercy to be sound of mind. Joffrey, he will seek revenge. How much of a bloodbath will it cost to appease his rage?

A noise caught me off guard. The sound of metal clashing against metal. Immediately got out of my bath and grabbed my robe. A moment later the door burst open entering men I have not seen before. They were not knights, guards, servants, or members of the court. No, they were ordinary men holding stolen swords and shields. Behind him on the ground stood a dead Lannister guard. The youngest came in grabbing me, keeping a blade to my throat.

"This ain't the royal bastard privy," A man in his middle age, bearded and mess of brown hair said.

"Seven hells," another said. "It's the princess."

"Where is your bastard brother?" the older one said.

"I don't know where he is," I answered. "Either in his quarters or in prayer."

"There are many of us, and few places he spends his evenings," the young man said. "Don't scream, and if we walk through the door, you might just live long enough to watch him die. Other's will find him."

"This is the family tower," I stated. "Only the royal family live here."

The older one cursed. They were on the wrong side of the castle towers, yes Joffrey and my chambers faced the ocean; however, he was on the North, and I was on the East tower. Kings were always in the North, while my younger siblings, Cersei, and I were in the East.

"If you leave now, I will not say a word. I swear on my father's grave." I negotiated. "It's taking too long. The Kings Guards may had caught your men. They could be coming for you, right now, without warning."

"Shut up," the leader said.

I scowled, "If you have as many men as you say you do, the halls should be filled with the sounds of battle. The bells ringing for invasion."

Let alone Tommen who was on the ground floor would be protected by the most exceptional Kings Guard and Lannister Swordsman. Ones Cersei deemed worthy for protection. Let alone Cersei being guarded, as her chambers a floor below from mine. Myrcella and I used to share the same level, as her chamber was down the hall. Now I was alone, except for the protection that is given. But weight, these men would have been noticed climbing up the stairs passing countless guards to protect the royal family. So how could they quickly get in? Only three stood before me.

All of them glared at me.

I knew it. It was a small assassination attempt.

"It's the dead of night. All your guards see is laboring servants until they're cut down. They'll find him."

"Joffrey isn't here," I said. "The king does not sleep in the same tower as his family."

I receive a smack in the face of the young man. "Shut up."

I gasped touching my face feeling the sting.

"He isn't here," I snapped, my voice louder of annoyance, and praying another guard could hear. "Your mission has failed, and you will die. If you leave now even if you are caught, I will spare your lives."

Another invader enters the room, "One of the grooms swore the king is not in this tower."

"He could be lying," the leader growled.

"I'm telling you, we've looked as long as we dare. All are women, and guards. We locked the women in their room. Seamus is dead, one of the King's guard may have survived. We are leaving _now_."

"We killed all the other witnesses," the one with the shaven head said. "Kill her, before she could scream."

I gasped.

"I'll do it," the young man said. He stepped forward.

I raised my hand, "Don't – no wrong that I have committed against your people will be remedied this night. I am friends with Septon Sparrow, I help in his charity."

A large hand smacked me on the face. The force of the impact knocked me down. My head was spinning as the right eye became blurry.

"Don't speak to me of wrongs done – you murdered my father, you and your disgusting family." He yelled drawing a knife.

"Talbot, " the leader said. "Talbot, she's a princess, Robert's true blood."

"Aye, she doesn't look like a princess now, does she?" Talbot said, putting his blade away. "Her father whores his way through our women, why don't we whore her."

Panicked filled, me as I try to get up and run away. Talbot grabbed me, yanking me to the ground. Gasping for air, I scream at the top of my lungs. Talbot scowled, punching me in the face. I lost train of thought, as pain consumed me. Unable to comprehend what was happening except the feeling of my robes were becoming undone.

"You took my father, and you starve the kingdom," Talbot growled, punching me in areas he could reach. Until his hand came pressed against my neck, squeezing the air out. I gagged, reaching scratching his eyes. "Joffrey desecrated us, you shall feel desecration," Talbot yelled, looking at his comrade. "Help me!"

Another joined in, pinning my body to the ground, I screamed again except a hand cover my mouth. Opening my mouth ride, I bit hard tasting blood as the attacker cried out. The one pinning me punched me in the face again, everything became black as pain took over. Talbot forced my legs open exposing my sacred flower to him. Horror poisoned me, as the thought of rape filled my head. If he takes my maidenhead, I would no longer be suitable to be wedded for any House Lords or Princes. The sound of rustling could be heard till a sharp stab. My eyes widen with tears of a tear down below. The stabbing and pain of protest, the sounds of grunting.

When my vision started to become clear, the door barged opened. Talbot was yanked off of me, as steel punctured through his chest, blood splattered across my body. The intruders who pinned me down panic, as they fought them off. However, one in bronze cloak took the two down and rushed over stabbing Talbot. The other who pinned my arms scurried away. The bronze cloak forced me up, telling me to run.

Lost in shock, I ran out of the room. Out in the hall, I saw more dead people, servants, and guards. I ran out of the bathing tower, not sure where I was going, only knew I must get away from here. The bell was ringing, sounding the alarm. Shouting of orders could be heard.

"They are in the East tower."

The sound of footsteps could be heard. I stumbled from running with caution, as four Lannister guards and Cersei in her night clothes enter the hall.

"By the Seven. It's the princess." A soldier said.

Cersei watched in horror. "Get back to your post. The princess will be with me."

They nodded, rushing to aid the Bronze cloak in my quarters. Cersei cautiously came over. I stepped back not sure if I could trust her.

"My dear sweet girl, please trust me." Cersei murmured.

I hesitantly nodded, which Cersei took my hand leading to her chambers. We enter swiftly as the guards shut the door.

"Elain, what happened…"

I try to speak my throat hurt from swelling. "Uh, they said they were looking for Joffrey. He wasn't there —demanding where I tell them. I told he was in prayer…when they realize that they failed…that's when they…" I looked down in shame.

"Oh, my dear girl," Cersei said softly, stepping forward.

"No!" I gasped stepping away starling both. "No."

I walked away from her to the other side of the room.

"What did they do to you?" she asked.

I turned around facing her, "The intruders came looking for Joffrey. And they were going to kill him. I tried to negotiate…I fought them off—I screamed, biting one in the hand and the other one…" I looked down fiddling with the sash.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, so we are both clear on what you've endured this night," Cersei said calmly. "Were you raped."

I burst out crying, falling to my knees. "There hands were all over me. The beating, choking and fondling. My flower exposed to them, feeling their touch on my legs nearing it. The stabbing."

Cersei knelt down with caution, " I know you don't want to be touched, that's all right. But you're safe. I don't know how you managed to escape, but you did. You are alive. You will survive this. I know this."

I sobbed looking down ashamed, "You don't know this."

Cersei held back her tongue for she could not understand the pain I am feeling. The touch of a man who is not my wedded husband.

"They tried to destroy you by taking your pride and your strength, but those things cannot be taken. Not from you. Not ever. " Cersei said, moving closer.

"I am ruined," I sobbed.

"No, you are not." Cersei said. "we're going to change your clothes, fix your hair, we are going to erase any mark of their hands on you."

"Please, leave me be." I sobbed. "I dishonored our name."

"We are… We are going to do this for you and for Joffrey, and for Baratheon, and for Westeros. They tried to diminish the name Baratheon by tonight by degrading their princess kin, they will _not_ succeed. Because the world will never know what they did to you."

"That's not possible," I cried.

"It is because you will walk out of here and you will face the court as if this never happened."

Fear choked me, "No, I can't. I can't."

Cersei stared at me straight in the eyes, "Yes, you can. You have to. Elain, your guards, saw you."

"My stags saved me, bronze cloak," I mumbled.

"You must put to rest any rumors, immediately." Cersei cooed. "These next moments of your life will either define you as a victim or a powerful princess untouched by a failed assassination attempt. They will define who you are perceived to be. Your place in history. Do not let them win. Trust me. I know I have failed you but trust me and let me help you."

I sniffled trying to grasp her words. Can I trust her, knowing of her sins and treason she has committed? The death of many lives for the concealment of her infidelity and incestuous affair?

She offered a hand, "Trust that I can get you through this because I swear to you that I can. "

I shakenly accepted his hand, "Ours is the fury."

"And we shall pay our debt," Cersei finished.

There was a loud pounding on the door. I jumped curling to a ball in fear. Cersei got up and went to the door in seeing who it was.

"Any survivors?" Cersei asked.

"The assassins are dead," a guard answered.

"Did they say anything before they died?" Cersei asked.

"Only the deed was done," the guard said.

"Never speak of this," Cersei ordered as she shut the door.

 _The deed was done?_ I thought.

Until Cersei walked over to a desk going through an ornate jewelry box. She pulled something out and came over. Kneeling down, she presented a small vial with a liquid tonic in it.

"You had bled earlier, but drink this to be sure of no conceptions," Cersei said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Our secret," Cersei answered. "I have taken it and so shall you."

Confused, she uncorked the vial and forced it against my lips. Shocked, the essence of the tonic went down my lips consuming it. I gagged from the foul taste of herbs.

"Now we must set an example," Cersei said.

Having no choice, I let her take control.

 **.o0o.**

Everyone in court was assembled. The evening hour exhausted many of the nobles. Joffrey in his day clothes sat on the Iron Throne, the Hound and Ser Meryn by his side. He has heard a word that intruders entered the East Keep, the royal tower. Many innocent guards were killed, and women being locked in a room. If they only knew his chamber was on the North Keep facing the ocean like any of the royals.

Murmured spread, since a guard mentioned Princess Elain being attacked.

Tyrion came over to Bronn, "Have you caught the invaders."

"Aye, the ones the bronze coats managed to spare," Bronn answered. "Say, remind me who the brown cloaks are."

"They're the Royal stags, protectors of the princess," Tyrion said.

"Well, this isn't the ones who usual guard her grace and did a lousy job," Bronn commented.

"And where is the princess?" Tyrion asked.

"Under her mother's protection, that is what the fancy guards are saying. She must have taken a moment to escape. Left a nasty bite on a fucker."

"They say it was Stannis men," Tyrion commented. "Another Robb Stark, wearing stolen uniforms of servants."

"Well, it seems they killed anyone who saw them with a sword as they moved through the castle."

"But where did the intruders get the nerve? Surely they know they will all be targets now?" Varey's said joining the men. "Crushed with such force. "

"Presenting her royal highnesses, Queen Cersei Lannister and Princess Elain Baratheon." A fanfare called.

Everyone moved out of the way as Elain walked fast paced with Cersei beside her. She was not wearing her robe or usual attire. Instead, she wore a gown, the bodice that contained a collar and short sleeves, covered embroidery of gold. Nipped at the waist was down to an A-line skirt of sold silk black. Her skin was covered except for her face. As her cheeks were swollen from being smacked. Her hair brushed, remain long as she wore her circlet. Cersei walked beside her wearing a red gown, with golden embroideries. All eyes were on them as they came before the king and gave a curtsey.

"My dear sister, are you injured, we heard you were attacked."

"My loyal king," She spoke loudly so everyone could hear but kept my tone calmly. " I indeed was injured, smacked across the face, but I assure that I remained untouched. These murderous traitors who invaded the castle tonight have achieved nothing, have altered nothing, and will die for nothing."

Joffrey stood up as he came over and offer his hand. Everyone observed in how the Princess would react. She accepted his and in which he kissed.

"I swear, as your king, they will die for nothing and shall receive the Kings Justice."

The court cheered; however, Tyrion gazed at Joffrey wondering if he had anything to do with the Princess assault. Sadly, he was right, as Joffrey held a wicked grin, for he hired the men to attack made sure Princess Elain was raped. The raped made had succeeded, the strength of his sister dominance has been shattered. Joffrey can see it in his sister's watery eyes but knowing the risk of exposing his sisters deflowering would ruin politics. It was a guilty pleasure

* * *

 **Rape scene and mother daughter scene inspired by _Reign_.**

 **So, it's time for a darker turn, as Joffrey got revenge on Elain. Story in not Rated in M. I'll put a notice if the chapter is M or not.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Recovering from what's been

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or other TV shows**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Recovering from what's been taken**

The soreness lasted two days, the bleeding in speckles for one. My throat, face, and chest were swollen and bruised. The healer Cersei order comes every now and then to apply salve to tend the bruising. Due to the sensitive subject, Maester Pycelle was forbidden to touch me. No man could touch me. In the days I recuperated no man was allowed in the chambers that were assigned to me. When I try returning to my quarters…I couldn't. Flashes from that night flicker in my head. Panic consumed me as tears fell, Aurora was bewildering of this and told the Queen. She agrees I need new chambers. Until the meantime, I was in a guest quarter near the Queen. Only Cersei, Aurora was allowed in the room beside the female healer.

My Stags remained in the hall. From what Aurora told me, they felt shame. Guilty that they were not there to protect me from those assassins. By Cersei's orders, no males allowed. Not until I am ready. Even heard Ser Wensington ordering Tyrion away, addressing I do not have visitors. Tyrion remarks could be heard that I couldn't help but crack a small smile. Wising I could listen to one of his misadventures to feel mirth.

However, it was strange to have Cersei's tending to my needs. When not dealing with her duties or tending Tommen, she would be in the room examining my wounds, brushing my hair, or telling stories from my youth. The last time she managed to me in such manner was when I was sick with a fever a couple of years ago. My skin flush, covered in sweat, chills down the spine, as the Stranger was nearing. Maester Pycelle told Cersei to not risk infection, yet she took the risk. Now she is doing it again.

I hardly talk since it hurts to speak, but Cersei told me wonderful news. Sansa has flowered. She was now ready to bear a child and marry Joffrey.

"When will they marry?" I whispered.

"After the war as promised," Cersei replied.

I nodded looking down staring at my scratched-up hands. Cersei took my hand gingerly, bringing it up to give it a kiss, "I assure you. We pay our debt."

"I heard one survived," I mumbled.

"Indeed, one did survive, however after much interrogation he was given a public execution. The King has given him the worse death."

I gazed at her surprised. With Joffrey's sadistic imagination.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Had the traitor dragged through the streets by horses. Hung till near death, before Ser Ilyne chopped off his limbs before decapitations. The perfect punishment for laying a hand against our family."

Gazing into her emerald eyes, seeing how she treated me held mixed emotions. I couldn't tell if she genuinely cared for me or this was an act. The night of my rape, she was more focus on the family reputation over mine. The conversation with the guards. Something did not feel right. There was a slight disconnect. Let alone how fast the King's Justice was approached. No trial or anything, just deaths.

Once Cersei was gone, I waited for some time still calling out the best to my abilities for the Stag in the hall. The door opened entering ser Wensington. He approached till reaching the bed with caution and bend to the knee.

"My princess, I failed you." He said.

"You did not fail me," I whispered, my throat becoming dry. "I made a choice, and that choice came with consequences….water. Please."

Ser Wensington got up, walking over to the table to pour a glass of water. He came backhanding it to me slowly. He was careful, making sure not to scare me. I accepted the drink and took a small sip of the warm clear liquid. After a few sips, I looked at him.

"Tell me the truth," I whispered. "Who were those men?"

"Isaac and Lupin, squires in training for the Royal stags. They killed most of the assassin except the old man name Bernard. Sadly, we could not get much information from him, Ser Ilyne cut out his tongue. All we managed to get was that he and his men were paid. " Wensington explained holding back on the rest.

"Who hired them?" I asked, more to myself.

"Our men are investigating it," he said. "The Commander is doing all means necessary to avenge you."

"You never told me who your commander is," I said. "Who is this man who assigns you all?"

"I cannot say," Ser Wensington replied. "But I will tell you this, he has served the realm for many three generations."

Whoever this commander is, he was genuinely indebted. Most commanders in the knights take little interest when all the suspects are dead. But this one is continuing the investigation in finding the man who hires these assassins. To rape a woman meant castration, to rape a princess is a crime punishable by death. No trial by combat will free this perpetrator or taking the black. To rape a royal is death. Unless pardon by a king. Lord Tywin asked my father to pardon The Mountain for his crimes against Princess Elia. Robert once said War requires sacrifice and deaths. Lord Jon Arryn once said, there is a beast in every man, once you put a sword in their hand…you unleash the beast.

However, this commander is taking my case seriously.

Whoever he is, I hope he succeeds in restoring my honor.

 **.o0o.**

 _The Hands Chambers_

Tyrion sat in his quarters reading a document. The latest update of Stannis Baratheon army, which he finds not good. Cersei took the privilege of entering his chambers finding how dim the lighting was. Wondering how her little brother could rind under such faint light. Tyrion was lucky that Shae was watching Sansa. Since the young girl bled, Sansa would need guidance on the first menstruation. Cersei went over to one of the tables, grabbing a candle and started lighting up the room. Tyrion sighed, the light dimly lit rooms, made things more comfortable.

"Since when you light your own candles?" Tyrion asked.

"Since I decided that I can't stand to look at any of my handmaidens for another instant," Cersei answered. Since most of her handmaidens were raped during the riot. Reminding her of the family's current problem. She blew out the wick she was carrying and walked over arms crossed. "How many times you read one raven scroll?"

Tyrion sighed, "Stannis Baratheon's fleet has been spotted sailing north past Tarth, two hundred ships."

"More than we have," Cersei commented.

"Yes, that's more than we have," Tyrion countered, serious, almost sounding like Tywin. "He'll be at our gates within five days, four if he has the winds."

"We have strong, high walls." Cersei reminded. " _We'll rain fire down on them from above_. "

She walked over to the bar to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Rain fire on them from above. You're quoting Father, aren't you?" Tyrion asked.

Cersei stopped, "Why not? He has a good mind for strategy, doesn't he?"

"Call it tactics, not strategy," Tyrion corrected., tossing the raven scroll onto the desk. "But, yes, he does have a good mind for it. The best mind, some would say. Sadly, he's not here. It's just you, me and Joffrey, the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Cersei turned to face him, "I'm sure you'll make a point eventually."

"He needs to start acting like a king," Tyrion said. "This war you started is coming to our doorstep. And if the entire city wants Joffrey dead…"

"I'm not the one giving the boy whores to abuse," Cersei interrupted.

"I thought the girls might help him," Tyrion sighed.

"Did you?" Cersei asked, belittling him.

"I was wrong," Tyrion answered, fiddling with the armrest of the chair. He hadn't forgotten Ross carrying her injured friend, covered in bruises and deep cuts. The poor girl was unrecognizable. He paid three times as much, twice for Littlefinger losing profit as his whore recuperates and the third going to the poor woman in any medical expenses and living arrangements. "If we can't control him…"

"Don't you think I haven't tried?" Cersei asked offended.

Tyrion glared at her disagreeing.

"He doesn't listen to me." She said walking over to the bed and sat down.

"It's hard to put a leash on a dog once you've put a crown on its head," Tyrion said. "Worse, that he would sell his sister virginity because she barks louder than him."

"You have no proof that he did that," Cersei said.

"Cersei, we both know Joffrey hates Elain with a passion. She was first born, she looks like Robert. No doubt, she was Robert's favorite child. Elain has more respect than any of us because she thinks for the people. "

"Still, siblings fight," Cersei countered.

"Her apartment in two floors above yours and Tommen. You and your youngest were safe, but not those from above. The leader of the assassin had his tongue cut off before questioning. His execution by morning. "

"He and those traitors try to assassinate a princess," She continued to defend. "They got their reward."

"Yes, Elain's maidenhead." He accused.

"She is intact," Cersei lied casually.

"Sister, I have seen women of rape. You can cover them up from head to toe in pretty gowns, but you cannot take the pain away in their eyes. Joffrey was grinning when seeing the marks. Are you truly going to deny the fact you son had indirectly raped your daughter?"

"It wasn't him," Cersei seethed.

Tyrion glared at her with much disappointment.

Cersei sighed, unable to look at him in the eyes. A part of her knew Joffrey would do such a thing. When they were young did her two children loved each other. Elain always being the big sister and making Joffrey laugh, their tickle wars, the mess of pillows and blankets of trying to be a fort. Joffrey playing knights and dragons, saving Elain from the fiery beast.(The poor guard who had to be the dragon). Brought memories of her and Jaime as younglings. Then something changes, the chemistry between them died out. Elain being educated under Roberts request and during her absence, Cersei coddles Joffrey.

"I always hoped he'd be like Jaime," she confessed. "He looks like him."

Tyrion rolled his eyes. He had his suspicions of his older sibling's affair.

Cersei gazed at him, "In a certain light."

"The boy is more Robert than Jaime," Tyrion said, trying to avoid the rumors.

Cersei scoffed. "Robert was a drunk fool, but he didn't enjoy cruelty. Sometimes I wonder…"

"What?" Tyrion asked.

"If this is the price for what we've done, for our sins," Cersei answered.

"Sins?" Tyrion asked he paused getting out of his chair. "The Targaryns-"

"Wed brother and sister for hundreds of years, I know." Cersei interrupted. "That's what Jaime and I would say to each other in our moments of doubt. It's what I told Ned Stark when he was stupid enough to confront me. Half the Targaryens went mad, didn't they? _What's the saying? Every time a Targaryen is born, the Gods flip a coin._ "

Tyrion nodded slightly, "You've beaten the odds. Tommen and Myrcella are good, decent children, both of them."

Cersei began to sob. Tyrion stepped forward attempted to comfort her but stopped. The rift between them since the day he was born did they fall apart.

"If you want to make things right, help Elain," Tyrion said. "She needs her mother now than ever."

"I have been giving her tonic of Mandrake and Mirkwood. Chances are slim," Cersei murmured.

Tyrion shook his head, "A potion of abortion doesn't solve anything."

"No, it wouldn't." she agreed. "We need to marry her off as soon as possible."

Tyrion was baffled by this, "You weep when Myrcella was married off but pushed for Elain to be marry in case of producing a bastard."

"Rumors are spreading that she is no maiden," Cersei said. "We must find her a husband who wouldn't doubt it."

Tyrion shook her head, "When Elain and Robert were born, you were proud. You produce the heir and an alliance. When Joffrey came, the love I saw for Elain dwindled, more and more as each of your children were born. Is it because you love Jaime's children more than Roberts? When one dies from infancy, you toss the other away?"

"Don't," Cersei warned.

"Everyone knows, Cersei," Tyrion said. "You love your golden hair children more than the darken one?"

Cersei glared at him. Unfortunately, he was right. She loved Jaime's children more and Robert's own. When little Robert and Elain were born, she was proud and happy. She provided twins, a bond she knew they will be cherished just as she and Jaime. Seeing it every night as the two little dark hair curled to each other for warmth. Crying when one was separated from the other. Until little Robert suddenly became ill. The stranger taking him away, so young, so innocent. She thought little Robert would save her from sleeping again with her husband. No questions could be asking when having Jaime's children. Oh, how Elain cried from the twin separation. Cersei tried everything in her power to soothe her baby girl. Nothing worked, Cersei thought she was blessed that Jaime was alive to not feel the agony of twin separation. Until the crying stopped, Elain stopped crying soothed in comfort, not by her…but by King Robert Baratheon. As she walked into the nursery, seeing a much younger Robert in his night clothes rocking Elain in his arms. The man who whispered Lyanna in her ear during their consummation. The very consummation that produces two babies.

Betrayal.

She ignored the betrayal in the first few years raising Elain. During the toddler years and so forth until Joffrey was born. There was once something, but when holding Joffrey, the bond between her was far stronger than Elain's connection. Did she treat Elain well, being a mother, yes? But was she indeed a mother that the Gods would approve towards the Princess…no. As she knew that Elain was the rightful heir to the throne, and her selfish nature would rather have Jaime's son on the Iron Throne.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

The following day, I woken up to see a body curled on the bed. I almost screamed scurrying away until realizing the person was too small to be a man. Then I saw the golden curls from the top of his head. I sighed realizing it was Tommen.

"By the Seven," I whispered.

Laying back down, I wrapped my arms around him. Tommen curled up to my form in a snuggle. I ignore the protest of ache. A man's touch I cannot accept, but those of a female and children.

"You scared me," I murmured.

"I'm sorry," Tommen said. "I haven't seen you in days. Wanted to protect you from future invaders."

As he lifted his sheathed knife that he keeps on his person. I chuckled softly, lowering the tiny blade down.

"I saw your new room," Tommen said. "It's next to mine. There's a garden, I made sure it was perfect. Your favorite banners, and the stag head over the fireplace. They almost dropped it. But I made sure it was put it up just right. Even the murals are pretty."

His youth was refreshing.

I cradle his cheek, "Tommen."

"Yes, Elain," he replied.

"Never lay a hand on a woman in the act of violence or anger," I told him. "Respect them, cherish them, for they deserved it."

"I swear it, from the old gods and the new, I will never lay a hand or intend harm on a woman," Tommen promised. "I'm not Joffrey or those men who hurt you. I will be a better man and husband."

I kissed Tommen's forehead. No doubt he will be a better man than anyone. Where this sweetness comes from, I will never know. Cersei was never this sweet, nor was Robert. Ser Jaime, though having his chivalrous moments are not enough to create this manner, neither was Grandfather Tywin of his tough, calculating love. So that only leads our fallen grandmother Joanna and great Grandfather Tytos. I heard of Tytos being an amiable and jovial gentleman but was quickly taken advantage of. I pray to the gods Tommen is never taken advantage of this trait.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tommen called out, due to lack of my voice's strength.

"Lord Tyrion Lannister," Wensington replied.

"Do you want him in?" Tommen asked.

I thought about it and nodded, as we sat up adjusting out clothes. Tommen called out to let Tyrion in. We adjusted our form, as the door opens entering Tyrion, Podrick, and Ser Wensington. Podrick was holding a golden tray with food. Not just any food, but my favorites.

"My dear niece, your beauty still glows in these dim quarters," Tyrion said. "Let's bring in some light."

Tyrion walked over to the window, pulling away the curtain to expose more sun. He turned around and saw the bruising on my face. My cheek was covered in blue, red, and brown. The neck was worse as a necklace of burst vessels. Tyrion face dropped when seeing the damage.

"Still as beautiful as ever," Tyrion continued. "Podrick."

Podrick came over with caution as he set the golden tray. Podrick being intimidated by Ser Wensington presence. Couldn't blame him, in how serious this attack was.

"Tommen, why don't you leave us. I wish to speak in private with your sister."

"Actually, I will have my newest knight attend," I whispered messing Tommen's hair receiving a giggle.

Tyrion gave a pleading look but will not yield.

"I apologize for what happened to you," Tyrion spoke. "This should not have happened."

"Gods were good in sparing Tommen," I whispered, an arm secured around him.

"Indeed, gods were good," Tyrion said. "I assure you, you will receive justice."

"But Joffrey already gave justice," Tommen said.

"The men who harmed her are punished, but the men who hired them are not," Tyrion said. "I assure you, the debt will be paid."

"I want my _fury_ heard," I whispered. "This action against the crown goes unpunished."

"Will this affect my sister's marriage?" Tommen asked out of the bloom.

Tyrion came over careful. "Never. The Small Council and I searching for a more suitable match."

Tommen nodded as he hugged me.

I kissed the top of his head, "Tommen, be a dear and bring Ser Pounce."

Tommen grinned as he got up and rushed out of the room to fetch his pet. This allowed some privacy between Tyrion and me. Once the boy is gone, anxiety filled me since I was a girl surrounded by men. I know they will do no harm, but the memory flashes.

"I cannot wed right now," I whispered.

"I know," Tyrion said, "Your mother wants to rush the engagement in case…even King Joffrey agrees."

I felt a stab in the back. So, Cersei wants to get rid of me in case I have a bastard. Even though I took a tonic that prevents that. The foul drink makes you sick, in the night I shiver from fever the potion magic to avoid such a thing.

"You have an idea in who did this?" Ser Wensington asked. "Who planned this attack."

"I have my suspicions, but I will not say until I have proof," Tyrion answered.

"Find it," I sneered. "I want the man who did this to me. Castrated and burned, his head on a spike."

"I assure you, the debt will be paid," Tyrion said.

"I don't want it to be paid, I want my _fury_ heard," I growled. "They took something I cannot get back. My trust in men has dwindled. I spent a few nights fearing the common folk truly hated me until learning the truth of this horrendous act."

Tyrion sighed about to reach my hand but stopped.

"I will do my best," Tyrion murmured.

I shook my head, "Focus on the war."

Tyrion sighed in defeat and left to do so.

I gazed down shaking in disappointment. Wensington tried to comfort me without touch when Tommen barged in holding his cat and the toys. Taking a deep breath, I masked my vulnerability to assure Tommen was happy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21:The Battle of Blackwater Bay

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Battle of Blackwater Bay**

The sound of the bell tower awoken me. There is four reason the bells would ring for: weddings, royal births, the Gods festivals, the death of a king, and a city under siege. Immediately I got out of bed changing out of my nightclothes into proper attire. As I put on leather boots, a yellow woven dress, and a chainmail tunic. Aurora entered, as she went to the chest by the corner to take a harden leather bodice. She came over, helping me put it on, fastening the back. Since the war started, Wensington recommended I be fitted for battle. So, he hired an armor-smith to make me a heavy leather-bound bodice to protect my vital organs. Next was the bracers, made of leather decorated with brass accents and etched plate and side lacing. The bracer is lined with soft leather. Afterward, my hair put in a braid.

There was knocking on the door. Aurora answered it, letting my three loyal stags in. I gazed at all three men, Wensington, Lamar, and Forrester, they have protected me over a year now. Ser Wensington, almost all my life. All dressed in their Stag armor, their sigils carved into their Padron.

"I will not hold you back from battle," I told them. "The choice is yours to fight with your brothers or stay by my side."

Ser Wensington nodded, "Lamar will stand by your side while Forrester and I join our brothers."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "My dear friend, be safe."

"Thank you, my princess," Wensington said.

If I had my courage, I would have peck them on the cheek. It's too much to ask, as my body still feels intimidation in the presence of men. Forrester bowed in respect, and I gave my prayers for him and Wensington. Afterward, the left to join their brothers to protect the kingdom. As much as I care for my uncle Stannis, he has betrayed the faith and burned innocent people because of it. Let alone the rumor he killed Renly. The Stag received a message I was not to be harm, Stannis men were given an order to not harm the women, and to not attack a girl wearing an armor. I placed my hand on the leather bodice feeling the engraving of the stag.

We left my chambers heading to the Great Hall. A quiver with arrows strapped to my back, a bow in my hand, and the dagger strapped to my belt. Knights and servants preparing for battle. A calculating system moving around, avoiding a collision.

"Your Grace, we should go to the nest," Aurora said.

"I want to wish Lord Tyrion well," I told her.

Aurora nodded, adjusting her chainmail that I told her to wear. A Lannister she was, she is my cousin and Lady in Waiting. I noticed Sansa was there with Shae. We walked over to them.

"Lady Sansa, Shae," I greeted.

They gave a slight curtsey as Sansa said, "Your Grace, Lady Aurora."

"Ser Wensington and Ser Forrester will be joining the battle," I told her. "Ser Lamar will be by our side."

Lamar gave a slight bow.

"I much appreciate it," Sansa said.

"I made a vow to protect you," I said. "I know the last few months I have failed due to circumstance-"

"Your Grace, I wandered off when in the castle and what happened in the streets is not your fault," Sansa said.

I nodded.

"My niece," Tyrion called out as he walked over. "Lady Sansa and Sheila."

"Shae," the handmaiden said sternly.

I suppress the chuckled in the act they have.

"Shae, yes," Tyrion replied. "Surely my sister has asked you to join the other highborn ladies in Maegor's holdfast."

"She has, my lord," Sansa confirmed. "but king Joffrey sent for me to see him off."

Speak of the devil, I thought.

As Joffrey entered the Throne room with the hound and two of his guards. He wore a red tunic, along with decorative armor detailing the lion. I held back a scowl, for that was not the armor King Robert provided him. Last, I recall, the one, my father, gave him was black, with golden insignis of a stag, followed by a helm with antlers on it. Basic but durable armor.

"Sansa!" Joffrey called out.

"Always been a great romantic, my nephew," Tyrion noted.

I gave a snort like a laugh.

"Sansa, come here," Joffrey called happily.

Sansa started to make her way over then stop to face Tyrion, "I will pray for your safe return, my lord."

Tyrion was taken by surprise, "Will you?"

"Just as I pray for the king's," Sansa assure, then made for Joffrey.

Tyrion gazed at Shae with a caring look, "Stay safe, my lady."

"And you, my lion," Shae murmured, then joined her lady.

I faced Tyrion as he met me.

"Wensington and Forrester will be joining you on the wall," I said.

"Much appreciated," he said.

I place my hand on his shoulder. "May the Warrior give you courage. May the Crone give you wisdom. May the Smith provide you Craft. And may the Mother give her mercy."

Tyrion gingerly places his hand over mine, "Your faith gives me comfort."

"And I know you are a smart man," I said. "I shall let you be."

With a nod, we went our separate ways. I headed over to my Brother to make sure no trouble he ensures. By the time I got there, he had drawn out his sword presenting it to Sansa.

"My new blade," Joffrey said proudly. It was definitely a Baratheon sword, as the handle was etched with antlers. "Hearteater, I named it. Kiss it."

Sansa hesitated for a moment before she knelt down and kissed the blade. Joffrey grinned as he sheathed the sword, "You'll kiss it again when I return and taste my uncle's blood."

"Will you slay himself?" Sansa asked.

The king was put off, "If Stannis is a fool enough to come near me."

"So, you'll be outside the gates fighting in the vanguard?" Sansa asked.

"A king doesn't discuss battle plans with stupid girls," Joffrey sneered.

Sansa quickly corrected herself, "I'm sorry, Your Grace. You're right, I'm stupid. Of course, you'll be in the vanguard. They say my brother Robb always goes where the fighting is thickest. And he is only a pretender."

"Your brother's turn will come," Joffrey promised. "Then you can lick his blood off Hearteater, too."

Furious, he stormed off. I called out to him, keeping the show of peace, "May the Seven watch over you."

Joffrey gave a wave-like gesture as he and his men continue onward.

I gave a scoff, then gazed at Sansa who was paled from that threat. I wrapped an arm around her, "Dear Sansa, you have amazed me yet again."

"How is that?" she asked.

"Only three people can baffle my brother, and you challenging him added to the list," I answered.

"He'll punish me for my words," she mumbled.

"He cannot punish you, not without the risk of my fury that will harm his men and give humiliation to him," I assured.

"They said to be watched out for a humiliated man," Sansa said.

"Ah, but they also said to be afraid of a scornful woman," I reminded.

Sansa nodded, joining our ladies. We watched as many men and young soldiers heading out.

"Some of those boys will never come back," Shae murmured.

Sansa watched Joffrey with caution, "Joffrey will. The worst ones always live."

I shush her, "Come, we must go to Maegor's holdfast."

Shae nodded, taking Sansa's hand escorting the girl. Aurora, Ser Lamar, and I followed. It was quite a climb of the steps, until reaching the holdfast. By now, women and children of the city should be in the sanctuary houses. The Septor of Baelor also filled with citizens for protection. No one would dare attack holy ground. The Gods will punish those who dare harm a guest in their name. By the time we reach Maegor's holdfast, it was filled with Highborn ladies, their daughters, young sons, personal handmaiden's and Septas. The moment I enter, the ladies addressed me with respect, giving a curtsey. Some were surprised by my appearance, seeing a bow in my hand.

 _I will rather be armed than open,_ I thought.

Sansa and Shae went to one of the bunks. I walked around the quarters seeing windows were checked, the fireplace warmed, and provisions provided. They were the Queen's guest, so it was expected to give hospitality. Lamar waited by the entrance, not wanting his appearance to scare the ladies.

It wasn't long before Cersei came in, along with Tommen and Ser Ilyn. Cersei wore a red gown, accented with gold, followed by a golden armored corset around her vitals. Tommen had a more padded gambeson. The highborn gave their curtsey until reaching the small platform where a royal chair and lounge was set.

"Everything has been assembled?" Cersei asked.

"Yes," I said. "Windows are secured, and men are at every door."

"Good," Cersei said, as she carefully cradled my cheek.

I winced, feeling pain since a bruised still linger. I may have gained the strength of my voice, but my injuries are still recovering, even with rare ice and salves. She gestured me to join her on the lounge as she grabbed two chalices. She handed one to me and took the other one. One of her handmaidens grabbed some wine and pour it. I declined, requesting for water. The handmaiden nodded, fetching a pitcher of water.

"Sansa," Cersei called out. Sansa got up from the bunks and came over. She continued, "I was wondering where our Little Dove had flown. You look pale, child. Is your red flower still blooming?"

"Yes," Sansa quietly said.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Cersei said. "The men will bleed out there, and you will bleed in here."

"Mother," I warned.

"Pour Lady Sansa some wine," she ignored, handing the child a glass.

"I'm not thirsty, Your Grace." Sansa kindly declined.

"So? I didn't offer you water." Cersei said.

Sansa gazed at Ser Ilyn. "What's he doing here?"

"Ser Ilyn. He's here to defend us. "Cersei answered. "When the axes smash down those doors, you may be glad to have him."

"But we have guards to defend us," I told her.

"Guards we have paid," Cersei said. "Should the city fall, they'll be the first ones out of doors."

She took a sip of her wine. The doors opened, entering a few soldiers. A king's guard came over giving a bow to the queen.

"The lads caught a groom and two maids trying to sneak away with a stolen horse and some gold cups."

"The battle's first traitors," Cersei murmured. "Have ser Ilyn see to them. Put their heads on spikes outside the stables as a warning."

"Mother, is that really necessary?" I asked. "Put them in the black cells."

"No, Ser Ilyn will take care of it," Cersei answered.

The Kings guard nodded walking over to Ser Ilyn to take care of the traitors. I clenched my fist, for killing people who are afraid should not be punishable by death. How is it, she is fine if paid guards would abandon her when the enemy is at the door but is not if servants who take what is needed and go.

"The only way to keep the smallfolk loyal is to make certain they fear you more than they do the enemy. Remember that if you ever hope to become a queen." Cersei explained to Sansa and me, taking another sip of wine.

There was a slight fear in Sansa's eyes, "You said he was here to protect us."

Cersei took another sip of wine, "He is. Traitors are a danger to us all. More wine."

The maid did so.

Cersei gestured Sansa to sit. The girl did so, sitting on the platform. I got up, walking over towards the window to see what was going on. Upon the Blackwater, many ships were in service to Stannis. I honestly wonder if my uncle sent word, that if he did win the Iron Throne, that I would become his ward. Those were the words he told the Royal Stags through raven scrolls. He is the true heir to the Iron Throne, for House Baratheon, but can he show mercy to those who are not in the Game?

Another thought came to mind, how is Tyrion going to defeat Stannis Fleet?

There were two hundred ships and last I recalled the Crown has only twenty. A ration of ten to one. So how is Tyrion going to solve this? Suddenly a lone black ship was making way through the harbor sailing towards the enemy. I watched, wondering a one ship fleet could take down a hundred ship. As time went on, the unthinkable happens. A burst of green light consumed the Blackwater, follow by the erupting down of fire. My eyes widen seeing countless ships engrossed in green flames exploding any ships in its wake.

"Wildfire," I whispered in shock.

Wildfire is a flammable liquid which is created and controlled by the Alchemists' Guild. The Guild settled in Kings Landing since the Mad King's reign, burning his subjects which, he considers traitors on a stake. A substance one lit can never be extinguished. My tutor once said the wildfire is so hot, not even water can put it out. Some would say the wildfire is the closest thing we have to dragon's flame. Let alone, the Mad King using the dangerous liquid to burn down the city in retaliation towards Robert's Rebellion. There are times I have to be thankful for Ser Jaime to put an end towards his madness, preventing the genocide of half a million citizens. He may have broken his oath but was more valuable one soul though anointed is consumed by madness or the half a million innocent souls who have no say.

So, to see Tyrion take a rare but deadly strategy surprised me. But…the agonizing pain those men who were following orders for Stannis must be feeling. Was it a quick death or a slow agonizing one? Is Lord Stannis alive or have I lost more family? The flames hypnotized me in a deep trance. Seeing things that do not make sense. Clash in green and red burning silk, dancing around showing a vision close to blue. Something tall and gaunt, with flesh pale as milk. An appearance that of a man, but cold blue eyes that have been described as burning like ice or being as bright as blue stars. Not a trace of hair, but around its head stood horns of ice forming a crown. It gazed at me, expressing no emotion. Coldness filled my veins, a doe trapped in its blue light. It moved its arms to reach when three dragons appeared shifting to three humans. Apparitions I could not make out, only two dark heads and one white as silver.

A hand placed on my shoulder snapping me out of the trance. I jumped, grabbing the offender then stop to see it was Aurora. She was shaken from my outburst. I apologized, letting go of her hand returning to the platform.

What in Seven hells was that? I thought to myself, rubbing my eyes.

Once the strain was gone, I gazed around the room seeing women having conversations. Mothers holding their babes. On my right, Tommen had fallen asleep do the soft murmurs. On my right, Cersei was still drinking her wine. She was eyeing the prayer circle.

"Sansa, come here, little dove.' Cersei called out.

Sansa, who was at the praying circle finished her pray and stood up. She made her way over giving respect saying, "My Queen."

"What are you doing?" Cersei asked.

"Praying," Sansa answered.

"You're perfect, aren't you?" Cersei murmured, a hint of sarcasm. "Praying? What are you praying for?"

"For the gods to have mercy on us all," Sansa replied.

"Oh," The queen exasperated, stirring her wine. "On all of us?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Sansa assured.

"Even me?" Cersei asked, playfully taking a sip of wine.

"Of course, your grace," Sansa answered.

"Even Joffrey?" Cersei murmured.

Sansa became solemn, "Joffrey is my…"

"Oh, shut up, you little fool. Praying to the gods to have mercy on us all." Cersei interrupted. The wine was clouding her senses, her censorship and demeanor dwindled. "The gods have no mercy. That's why they're gods."

"Mother," I spoke.

"My father told me that when he caught me praying." Cersei continued. "My mother had just died, you see. I didn't really understand the concept of death, the finality of it. I thought that if I prayed very, very hard, the gods would return my mother to me. I was four. "

"Your father doesn't believe in the gods?" Sansa asked, dumbfounded by this.

"He believes in them, he just doesn't like them very much," Cersei answered, sipping her wine. She set the glass on the table and grabbed two new goblets. "Two for them."

The maid quickly pours the wine in both glasses. Cersei handed them to Sansa and me. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the ground. "Sit." Sansa obliged as she sat on the pillow. "Drink." The girl did so, taking a small sip. Cersei shook her head, "Not like that. Drink, girl."

Sansa took an actual gulp, her face cringed from the burning affects of alcohol.

Cersei lingers on her spiel. "I should have been born a man. I'd rather face a thousand swords than be shut up inside with this flock of frightened hens."

"They are your guest under your protection." Sansa reminded. "You asked them here."

"It was expected of me, as it will be of you if you ever become Joffrey's queen," Cersei exclaimed. "If my wretched brother should somehow prevail, these hens will return to their cocks and crow of my courage inspired them, lifted their spirits."

"And if the city should fall?" Sansa asked.

Cersei paused analyzing the girl with a Cheshire grin, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? The Red Keep should hold for a time, long enough for me to go to the walls and yield to Lord Stannis in person. If it were anyone else outside those gates, I might have hoped for a private audience, but this is Stannis Baratheon. I'd have a better chance of seducing his horse. "

Sansa and I were shocked by her candor words.

"Have I shocked you, Little dove and sweet daughter?" she asked gulping down her drink. "Tears aren't a woman's only weapon. The best one's between your legs. Learn how to use it. Drink."

Sansa and I did so.

"Do you have any notion of what happens when a city is sacked?" Cersei asked. Sansa didn't respond. So, Mother continued, "No, you wouldn't, would you? If the city falls, these fine women…" she took a deep breath, "Should be in for a bit of a rape." All eyes landed on the queen. "Half of them will have bastards in their bellies come the morning. You'll be glad of your red flower then."

Sansa was traumatized.

"When a man's blood is up, anything with tits looks good. A precious thing like you will look very, very good. A slice of cake, just waiting to be eaten."

All three of us took a drink.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore the dark memories of being raped. Trying to avoid Talbot penis in me, the painful tearing, the suffocation along my neck. Unable to breathe, unable to see. Trapped, pinned to the ground as I felt a man take advantage of my sacred place. A lone tear fell from the horrible memory. I pray to the gods that I do not bare his bastard. Cersei asked if I felt warm liquid, the semen in my cavern? She even slid her fingers inside me to be sure, do to my shock. All she found on her hand was my virgin blood, no white substance of the rapist seeds. But the tonic I took as a precaution and praying for my next red flower. Now with this battle, I beg once more to never be raped again.

Cersei lingers on old memories, telling Sansa and me of her childhood. She was getting drunk by each glass she drank. Majority of the highborn were asleep.

"When we were young, Jaime and I, we looked so much alike even our father couldn't tell us apart. I could never understand why they treated us differently. Jaime was taught to fight with sword and lance and mace, and I was taught to smile and sing and please. He was heir to Casterly Rock, and I was sold to some stranger like a horse to be ridden whenever he desired."

I clenched my fist since she was talking about my father. "You were Robert's queen."

"And Sansa will be Joffrey's. Enjoy," as she looked at the girl as if staring at a mare.

I gave Sansa an apologetic look.

Cersei then noticed something in her reign of crude. Her emerald eyes targeted Shae, who was watching us. Making sure Sansa was safe, even from a distance. "I don't think I know this one. She got up, walking over to the handmaiden. I followed her along with Sansa. Shae stood up, standing tall with her hands together.

"Pretty," Cersei noted.

Shae gave a bow. I bit my tongue since men give a bow and handmaidens and ladies give curtsy.

Cersei chuckled from this, "That's the worst curtsy I've ever seen. Here, it's not difficult. I mastered it when I was four." She explained it, and doing so, "Straighten your back and bend."

Shae opened her arms and gave a curtsy from Cersei's demonstration.

"Better," Cersei praised raising a glass. "You learn fast." She went back to the lounge. "How long have you been in Lady Sansa's service?"

"A few weeks, Your Grace," Shae answered. Her accent heavily noted.

"When did you leave Lorath?" Cersei asked taking a seat. Shae smiled a little. Not many people would notice a difference of a Lorathi accent from other free cities. The queen smiled in memory, "I had a Lorathi handmaiden once. But she was a nobleman's daughter. You're not."

Shae's smiled dropped.

"When did you come to Westeros?" Cersei asked.

"Ten years ago, Your Grace," Shae answered.

"From Lorathi commoner to the Red Keep in ten years, all without learning how to curtsy," Cersei commented. "I imagine that's a very interesting story. What's your name?"

"Shae, your grace," the handmaiden replied.

"And how did you come to court?"

"I hired her," I told my mother. "She was one of Lady Zuriff's maids. You told me about your Lorathi handmaiden, I thought Shae would be suitable for Sansa."

"You truly care for Lady Sansa," Cersei murmured.

"She is to be my sister-in-law, I want to make sure she has been the best experience in King's Landing unless you expect her to return the same hospitality towards us."

"Clever," Cersei complimented, before facing Shae. "Tell us a story, Shae."

Shae took a moment to think of a story, "When I was thirteen, I…"

The doors burst opened as revealing Lancel in armor. He was holding his side, rushing in, "Your Grace!"

"What news?" Cersei asked, standing up.

"The Imp has set the river afire. Hundreds of ships are burning, maybe more. Stannis' fleet destroyed, but…" Lancel paused leaning closer to Cersei. "But his troops have handed outside the city walls."

"Where is my brother?" I asked quietly.

"On the battlement with Lord Tyrion," Lancel answered.

"Bring him back inside at once," Cersei ordered quietly.

"Your Grace…" Lancel tried to reason.

"What?" Cersei challenged.

"The king's presence is good for morale."

"Bring him back to his chambers now."

"Not here?"

"With the women and children?" Cersei chastised. "Do you want him to be mocked as a coward for the rest of his life?"

"No, but I …" Lancel argued.

"Now!" Cersei barked.

He nodded and left. Aurora rushed to her brother, giving him a hug. He gave a quick hug before leaving. I stared at my mother wondering what she was doing. We need all the men who can provide. Joffrey is supposed to be the son of Robert Baratheon; the people will have an expectation for their new king to be battle ready and robust as the previous. Not carried away like a coward. This act would chip his reputation.

She came over to Sansa and me with a calm expression, "When I told you about Ser Ilyn earlier, I lied. Do you want to hear the truth? Do you want to know why he's really here? He's here for us. Stannis may take the city, he may take the throne, but he will not take us alive. "

Our eyes widen then gazed at the corner where the King's Justice resides. He stared at us, a man keeping to his oath, but at the same time, there was a hint of water in his eyes. He has sworn to kill those who wrong the King and Queen, by punishing them or execution. Now he is in a room filled with women and children. If Stannis men take the kingdom, all of us were dead.

I shook my head not accepting it. I set my glass down and casually walked over to Lamar who stood with two Lannister soldiers. I gestured him over, in which he complied.

"We have a problem," I whispered.

"What is it?" Lamar asked quietly.

"Ser Ilyn not here to protect us," I whispered. "He's here to kill us if the castle been a siege."

Lamar's eyes widen.

"Stand by my side and make sure, Tommen, Sansa, and I are safe. In your power protect us and as many of the women and children in here as possible."

"Of course," Lamar vowed.

Now I wished I had all of my Stag's here.

 **.o0o.**

We could hear the battle now. The screaming of men fighting against one another. Baratheon against Baratheon. Everyone was awake. Even Tommen awoke, as he sat between Cersei and I. Cersei had her hand combing through his golden mane, while I held one of his hands.

Lancel had returned, though he was overwhelmed by everything that is happening. He was bleeding, being struck by an arrow. Stannis troops are on the vanguard.

"The battle is lost, your grace," Lancel reported.

Cersei took a large of wine.

"Stannis' troops are at the gates," He continued. "When the gold cloaks saw the king leaving, they lost all heart."

"Where is my son?" Cersei asked.

"I want to escort him back to the battle," Lancel growled, ignoring the question.

"Why do I care what you want?" Cersei replied. "Bring me…"

"Now you listen to me…"

Cersei stood up and shoved Lancel to the ground. Practically stabbing him with her nails into his open wound. The women were shocked, as the man cried out, landing on his injury. Aurora gasped, rushing to her brother's aid, trying to stop the bleeding. Cersei grabbed Tommen forcing him out. In my selfless act, I rushed to Lancel, not caring about the blood. I ripped the end of my shirt and balled up the cloth to press against the wound. He cried, but we had to keep the pressure on the wound. Any more exposure could make it worse.

"Don't be afraid," Sansa said, trying to calm the women. "The queen has raised the drawbridge. This is the safest place we can be. Joffrey's not hurt. He's fighting bravely. His knights have rallied behind him. They will save the city. Shall we sing a hymn?"

The women nodded as Sansa started the hymn.

 _Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

 _Save our sons from war, we pray._

 _Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

 _Let them know a better day._

I looked up and realized Cersei and Tommen were gone. Also, another individual was missing…Ser Ilyn. Remembering what Cersei said of ser Ilyn obligation I gasped. No, she wouldn't dare kill Tommen off early. Fearing for my younger brother, I told Aurora to keep the pressure until a healer or maester arrives. Getting up, I grabbed my bow and rushed out of the chambers.

I ran with Ser Lamar right next to me. Desperate in searching for Tommen. He was too young to die. If I have an audience with Stannis, I'm sure he would hear my request to spare my youngest brother's life.

We ran looking every room. I was shouting for Tommen, beseeching the gods to have mercy on my brother's life. It was later on, if what felt like forever when we enter the throne room by the side door. We stopped to see Cersei sitting on the Iron Throne with Tommen in her arms. No Ser Ilyn, I sighed in relief. I enter quietly, then stopped hearing her speak to Tommen.

"Be calm, my sweet." She murmured, combing his hair.

"They're still fighting," Tommen noted.

"No one's going to hurt you," She promised, rubbing his shoulder, both gazing at the door. "I'll tell you a story. You know the one about the mother lion and her little cub? They lived in the woods."

"The Kingswood?" Tommen asked to be sure.

"Yes, my love," Cersei smile. "In the Kingswood, there lived a mother and her cub. She loved him very much. But other things lived in the woods. Evil things."

"Like what?" he asked.

Cersei paused thinking of those things. "Like stags."

"Stags aren't evil," Tommen disagreed. "They only eat grass."

"And wolves," she continued with her story. "He could hear them howling in the night. The little cub was frightened. His mother said, 'You are a lion, my son. You mustn't be afraid. For one day, all the beast will bow to you. You will be king. All the stags will bow. All the wolves will bow. The bears in the north and the foxes of the south, all the birds in the sky and the beasts in the sea they will all come to you, little lion, to rest a crown upon your head."

She caressed his cheek. She held so much love, holding Tommen close in her arms.

"And the cub said, 'Will I be strong and fierce like my father?'" Cersei choked on her words. "'Yes,' said his mother. 'You will be strong and fierce just like your father. I will keep you safe, my love. I promise you.' "

Something was in her hand. I didn't realize it, entranced by the story. As she moved something in her hand, then realized it was a small vial. I shouted _no,_ running over and yanking the vial away from Tommen. The small cylinder of glass shattered upon the floor. Cersei's eyes widen staring at me in shock, not realizing I was there. Just as I was about to speak, she slapped me across the face.

I gasped, dumbfounded that she slapped me.

We stared at each other till interrupted by the pounding of the door. Immediately, I grabbed an arrow knocking it on the bow's drawstring and aimed at the door. Lamar came overtaking the other side of the Throne. We stood ready to attack.

The doors burst open, men holding swords and shields. In the center marched a man in bronze armor, on his helm was antlers. Stannis was who I thought, keeping my bow at the ready to attack. Prepared to protect my little brother by all means necessary.

The leader came in and stopped to reveal his face. Ready to see my uncle and bargain with him to spare my family's life. Slowly the helm came up, till brown curls slipped out, wait a minute, Stannis was shaven head. Suddenly, it was not the face of Stannis Baratheon we were greeted, but Loras Tyrell.

The next person came to Grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister, in his black Lannister armor with a red sash across his chest. He was battle worn, his helm in arms. He stopped seeing Cersei holding Tommen in her arms, by the Iron Throne, with Lamar and I having our weapons at the ready.

"You can lower your weapon, granddaughter," Tywin said amused.

Lamar sheathed his sword while I lowered my bow and placed the arrow back in the quiver.

Tywin came over, "The battle is over. We have won."

Cersei praised kissing the top of Tommen's head. I stood there, seeing the soldiers at the door of Tyrell's and Lannister. A hand rested on my shoulder, instantly by reflect I smacked it away. Not realizing it was my grandfather. He stared into my eyes and being open he saw something has happened to me. Let alone my action to refuse his rare gesture.

 _Shit,_ I thought.

The elder lion examined the doe before him. Seeing the damage on my face. This will be one conversation that Cersei, Tyrion, nor I will like to discuss.

"Princess Elain," He addressed.

"Grandfather," I replied.

He nodded in approval tilting his head towards Cersei and Tommen. Seeing I stood near possible death to protect the family. Even when it is not my place. Tywin went over to Cersei, and I turned my gaze towards Lora's.

 _Why is he here?_

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter took me all day to wright**

 **Elain's armor and dress is inspired by Susan Pevensie in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian in the Battle of Aslan Howl. Only a different color skirt.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Peach

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: I have people request on who should Elain marry. I have no clue yet. Checking every plot in what would happen in the marriage. Please be patient.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A Peach**

I stood in the gallery observing the ceremony for Tywin Lannister, who was being appointed as the Hand of the King for the second time. He was once the Mad King's Hand, long ago before I was even born. Through those ties did Ser Jaime joined the Kings Guard. Secure connections that also allow the Lannister help in Robert's Baratheon. Especially getting Ser Jaime close to the Mad King close enough to assassinate the madness. Strong ties and connections are what make potent families. Not just the wealth, but the people you associate with.

In the gallery, along with my Stags, Wensington and Forrester were exhausted, worn from keeping the enemy away from the gate. Their commander was a concern with Stannis orders, trying to use the Royal Stags as leverage to let him in. However, Stannis forgot one thing about the Royal Stags. They were assembled for the Baratheon purity. They were constructed to protect me. A part of me wonders if the Royal Stags have their plans for me or is my name and life the only thing that matters. Wensington once mentioned that he wished Westeros took the Dornish method of inheritance, the firstborn takes the throne no matter of the individual genders.

Change of thought, I gazed at Aurora, as she informed me earlier in the day, Lancel was alive, recovering from his wound. I give him credit for what he did the other night, not only going back and forth as a messenger and fighting in the vanguard but stood up to Queen Cersei. Sansa was there too, as she watched the main floor. She has done well with her first battle keeping calm and maintaining the peace for the highborn. Deep down I feel sorry for the she-wolf, wishing I can send her back to her family.

On the main floor, Joffrey sat on the throne proudly. Cersei sat by his side while Ser Meryn on his other. In the front row, stood Ser Loras, along with two other people. A woman around my age, with has thick, softly curling brown hair and large brown eyes. She was slender womanly figure with smooth and unblemished, pale skin and small breasts. She wore a revealing blue dress one not even I have the courage to wear. I can only assume she is Lady Margaery Tyrell. The other man was around the same age, a tall man with a muscular form, his skin fair has he short brown wavy hair with a hint of gold. He wore a red tunic, dark pants, and a green sash. Finding it strange of seeing two colors clash of red and green. They stood next to Lord Baelish, while Lord Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle took the other side of the hall.

Sadly, people were missing for this special occasion. Many of the Kings Guard were injured, needing time to recover. But one individual who played a significant role in the Battle of Blackwater Bay was Tyrion Lannister. Wasn't he the one who dealt with the first wave of Stannis Fleet? Wasn't he the one who fought in the name of the king, leading the men into the vanguard? Wensington explained how much Tyrion has done for the realm, even for his stature. The injury he had received must have been severe if he was not able to attend. Rumor has spread that his nose was cut off.

Still, Tyrion deserves a standing ovation.

The fanfare blew gaining everyone's attention. The doors open letting Tywin Lannister into the Great Hall. He enters in his most excellent armor, wearing a golden sash across his chest. Upon his entry, he was riding a white horse.

 _Well, that is a first in my existence,_ I thought.

As Tywin made his way, Joffrey gave his speech.

"I, Joffrey of the House Baratheon, first of my name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, so I hereby proclaim my grandfather, Tywin Lannister, the savior of the city and the Hand of the King."

A steward approached Joffrey holding the Hands pin. He placed on the pillow and nodded to the steward, which he obliged in delivering it to Tywin. Grandfather accepted the pin.

He bows his head in appreciation, "Thank you, Your Grace."

With nothing else said, Tywin guided his horse of the throne room.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, step forward," Joffrey waved the man over.

Lord Baelish complied, bending his knee as he bows.

"For your good service and ingenuity in uniting the Houses of Lannister and Tyrell, I declared that you shall be granted the castle of Harrenhal with all its attendant lands and incomes. To be held by your sons and grandsons from this day until the end of time," Joffrey said.

"You honor me beyond words, Your Grace." Lord Baelish replied as he stood up. "I shall have to acquire some sons and grandsons."

The audience laughed at his jest. Even Joffrey gave a snicker. Although Harrenhal is one place that is hard to maintain. Once an undefeated Fortress against armies, only to be melted away by dragon fire thanks to Aegon the Conqueror. Any Lord who obtains Harrenhal doesn't live there. They just take the name and income. The title was most important than the fortress itself. A Kingdom of Ghosts, my Septa once told me.

"Ser Loras Tyrell," Joffrey called next.

Ser Loras took a deep breath as he approaches the king and bends the knee.

"Your house has come to our aid," Joffrey noted. "The whole realm is in your debt, none more so than I. If your family would ask anything of me, ask it, and it shall be yours. "

"Your Grace," Ser Loras spoke, "My sister Margaery, her husband was taken from us before . . . She remains innocent. I would ask you to find it in your heart to do us the great honor of joining our houses."

This caught Joffrey's interest as he leaned over some to examine the lady Margaery. She gazed down, appearing innocent. Never have I seen Joffrey in awe of a woman. Then again, he did make a comment he preferred brunette a year ago.

"Is this what you want, Lady Margaery?" Joffrey asked.

The Lady Margaery lifted her gaze onto him. She walked over, her skirt giving the illusion as if she was glazing over. Her voice soft and soothing, "With all my heart, Your Grace. I have come to love you from afar. Tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears. And those tales have taken root deep inside of me."

I literally had to suppress a snort from that response…it was a complete opposite from the truth. Joffrey, on the other hand, appreciated the praises.

"I, too, have heard tales of your beauty and grace, but the tales do not do you justice, my lady." Joffrey complimented.

 _Did he just give an actual compliment to a lady and mean it_? I thought to bewilder.

"It would be an honor to return your love," Joffrey continued. "But I am promised to another. A king must keep his word."

"Your Grace," Cersei spoke with a smile. "In the judgment of your Small Council, it would be neither proper nor wise for you to wed the daughter of a man beheaded for treason, a girl whose brother is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak. For the good of the realm, your councilors bed you…to set Sansa Stark aside."

All eyes went to Sansa watching her expression. The girl gave a slight gasp but did not object to the testament. The crowd spoke saying they want Margaery as the new queen. Joffrey stood up, facing Cersei as if he heard blasphemy of the Seven.

"I would like to heed your wishes and the wishes of my people, but I took a holy vow." Joffrey gently protested.

"Your Grace," Maester Pycelle called out approaching them. "The gods do indeed hold betrothal solemn, but your father, blessed be his memory, made this pact before the Starks revealed their falseness. I have consulted with the High Septon, and he assures me that their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them in the sight of the gods. "

Joffrey took a deep breath proudly, "The gods are good. I am free to heed my heart. Ser Loras, I will gladly wed your sweet sister."

Ser Loras nodded as he stood while Margaery smiled. Joffrey gazed at her happily, "You will be my queen, and I will love you from this day until my last day."

The audience applauded for this union.

I turned my head to Sansa seeing the relief on her face. Little did the girl know, she was still a prisoner. The betrothal protected her to some degree, but now she was in dangerous water. Joffrey can do anything he wanted to do with her. I gazed at Ser Lamar, telling him to follow Sansa. Make sure she is protected at all cost. He nodded and followed the girl as Lord Baelish was making way towards her. I don't trust Littlefinger, not with his profession of brothels and renting women. He would take advantage of Sansa, no doubt using the family card. Everyone knows Lord Baelish was an award for House Tully, a childhood friend to Lady Catelyn and Lady Lysa, even fought for the eldest sister hand against Brandon Stark.

Once the ceremony was over, my ladies and I left the gallery. We walked through the halls to make way towards the walls. The past few days have been about burying the dead and repairing the damages from the battle. Out in the bay, you can see the many ships that have been obliterated and sank. I paused remembering the vision I had in the flames of wildfire. The man of white, eyes an intensive blue, and a crown made of ice. Never have I seen a man from the kingdoms, the appearance of a man trapped in stone and ice, no longer human. Follow by the three dragons turning into humans. Was it my imagination or have the arcane lore was telling me something? I am not one for magic, an unknown substance that comes at a price. A reason why magic is outlawed.

"I thought I would never see the effects of wildfire," Aurora said.

"The closest thing we have to dragons flame." I murmured.

Aurora nodded as we continue to watch stonemason repair the Red Keep. Footsteps could be heard, catching our attention. We stared at who was coming over, seeing Ser Loras and the man who accompanied him. My stag stopped them.

"Princess Elain, may we have a word?" Loras requested.

"Let them in," I commanded.

The stags let them through. The two men came over giving a bow. By customs, I would offer a hand in which they would kiss my ring or knuckles. However, I do not want to be touch. So, I gave them a nod.

"Ser Loras, it is good to see you again," I said.

"I am honor," Ser Loras said. "May I introduce you to my friend, Dickon from House Tarly."

I nodded, acknowledging the man. "Last I saw you, you were a mere boy."

"That was ten years ago," Dickon agreed.

"How is your brother, Samwell?" I asked. "Is he a scholar?"

Dickon grinned dropped in mentioning his older brother, "No. On his eighteenth name day, he left for the Nights Watch."

I was surprised to hear this. Long ago when we were children, during the arrangements of signing the contract for betrothal, Samwell would always be in the Tarly library reading books. One day he told me, he wanted to be a wizard. Telling stories from the past, fascinating documentation from the Reach. There is no doubt Samwell is not an athletic man. However, I see his mind as sharp as an archer. Focus on facts than killing an animal.

"Shame, such a waste to send an intelligent man to the wall," I commented.

"I beg to differ," Dickon said. "Hopefully, it will make him more of a man."

"Strength does not make a man," I said.

"And what does make a man?" Dickon asked.

I paused thinking about it, "One who has generosity, humility. The ability to recognize his match in others and not be threatened by it."

"Match in other men?" Dickon asked.

"And women too," I answered.

"You believe that?" He replied. "That women can be a match of men."

"It's a question women have asked themselves to some time. But we concede men do have some value. So, we accept them as equal." I said.

The stags, Loras, and Aurora, chuckled on my response. Dickon seemed amused and baffled by a woman speaking such high authority. I have heard of House Tarly stuck to traditions. So, I set my standards before he even considers having a conversation with me.

"Your Grace, may I have a word with you in private?" Loras asked.

I nodded, as we made out walk. Dickon walking with Aurora behind, followed by the Stags. We made some distance from our company. Ensuring our conversation would be private we talked.

"I'm saddened to hear about Renly," I said quietly. "He didn't deserve death."

Loras sighed, "No, he didn't."

"Do you know who murdered him?" I asked.

"Many claim it is Brienne of Tarth. I disagree, I believe it was Stannis. He had more to gain from Renly's death."

I frowned, "I had my suspicions. Stannis would do so, especially with the priestess he has associated with."

"I swear, I will give him justice," Loras promised.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Ser Loras, we have lost someone we both cherish deeply. Renly was my uncle, more of a brother to me. As he was your Lord and friend. The gods will punish Stannis, one way or another."

Loras took a deep breath, "May I ask what happen to you. A beautiful flower bruised."

"You have not heard?" I asked.

"I have, forgive me if I'm intruding." He answered.

I sighed, "Mercenaries who disguise themselves as servants invaded the castle. Playing off as the common folk seeking revenge. In their attempt to assassinate the king."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lora apologized. "Renly wished he had taken you with us. He feared for your safety, but we were running out of time."

"I understand, his life was more in danger than mine," I said. "Joffrey would have executed him on false treason."

Loras nodded in agreement. His hand went to a pouch he had on his belt and took something out. Curious about what he held until presenting a peach. He offered it to me. Cautiously, I accepted the peach.

"A peach," I whispered. "A High Garden Peach. Renly always tried to bring a peach from High Garden. Every time the peach was never right."

"Pluck to early, pluck to late, or bruised." Loras murmured. "one must taste the peach when it's ripe. The pleasures of eating a peach."

The peach was just ripe. No blemishes or mold. Not green, but pink and gold, the perfect shade, hardly any fuzz. Renly compared like to a peach. Never understood why he favors the peach. Bringing the peach to my lips. Breathing in its scent, until taking a bite. The juices squirting into my mouth, the sweet flavor drenching my taste buds. I have tasted peaches from other regions from the Reach, except this peach from High Garden was different. After swallowing the essence of the fruit, I gazed at Loras.

"Now I understand," I murmured.

Loras nodded.

Life should be a peach.

Take advantage of the pleasures of life.

 **.o0o.**

 **Tyrion's room**

Tyrion laid in his new chambers recovering from his injuries. In his small quarters where Podrick and Varys. The lord had asked the Master of Whispers a favor, two in fact in seeking information to make his case. Or at least the first one, the second was personal. The first one was asking Varys little birds to find out who hired and ordered the hit on Princess Elain. Was it an assassination attack or something more sinister, since only a handful knew about the princess being raped? The mercenaries were the weapon but who drew the blade? The second was who gave the order on his life.

On the first request, Tyrion had Podrick sworn to secrecy on the matter. The squire promised to never tell a soul about it. There Varys explained that the mercenaries hired by the king. Ser Meryn delivered the order to the mercenaries, under false pretense to assault princess Elain, scare the girl to distance her from the common folk. However, in the letter that was hidden well by the mercenary wife, it started to pay a thousand gold coins to assault the princess, five thousand if they rape her, and ten thousand kill her. But killing the princess meant giving up their lives, yet their families will be compensated. Varys handed the scroll, and Tyrion read it, bewildered by this action.

"One cannot put the king on trial," Varys reminded.

"If they could, the Targaeryns' would have been executed for many generations," Tyrion sighed. "This would be enough to convince my father to arrange a marriage and send the princess far away from here."

"Doing so will ruin the princess reputation." Varys reminded. "The Kingdom only knows of the assault, marrying her off quickly will raise suspicions. I'm more curious why the King would dare commit such a sinful act?"

Because she is Robert's Baratheon legitimate daughter, Tyrion thought. Cersei confessed that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were not Robert's children. It was a struggle to follow the laws of men or protect his family, knowing Myrcella and Tommen are good children. In the end, Elain has more claim to the Iron Throne than Joffrey. He has no doubt the princess knows about this, only she is smart to not lay claim. The last thing anyone wants is the battle of the five kings and the two queens. Oh, Tyrion made sure to keep in check of Daenerys Targaeryn. Last he heard was that Khal Drogo was dead along with her son.

"Now who order my head?" Tyrion asked. "I doubt Ser Mandon would accidentally kill me. Being the half man on his side."

"I am afraid to tell you this," Varys started. "But the queen had made the order."

Varys gave Tyrion his answer. Tyrion struggled, not sure who to believe anymore. The past several months, Cersei and he were getting along, rebuilding their sibling bond. Sure, there were a few heated arguments, and playing dirty with the royal children's as pawns, they have gotten closer together. Tyrion knew Joffrey was Cersei's favorite out of all four children. Putting the king in battle, was an obligation.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"Why would I lie about it?" Varys replied.

"To create strife between my sister and me," Tyrion accused.

"Where before there was nothing but love," Varys said. "Ser Mandon Moore tried to kill you on your sister's orders. If it weren't for your squire's bravery, you'd be a dead man."

Tyrion sighed and stared at the squire who waited patiently by the door. "Pod."

"Yes, my lord?" Podrick replied.

"Would it be excessive of me to ask you to save my life twice in a week?" Tyrion asked.

The squire gave a small smile, "No, my lord.

"You're a good lad," Tyrion said. "Get Bronn, tell him I want four of his most loyal gold cloaks outside my door at all times. "

Podrick nodded, making a turn to leave but Varys stopped him.

"I'm afraid your friend has been relieved of his command of the City Watch." the eunuch said. "The gold cloaks are now firmly in the hands of your father or your sister. It varies from cloak to cloak."

"Then my hill tribesmen," Tyrion suggested.

Have gone home," Varys said. "Your father paid them quite handsomely."

Tyrion bit his lower lip. All he has done for the city, all have gone to waste. He had power, he used it well. The only time he thought he failed, was when receiving a letter from the captain of a ship who was supposed to escort Lord Janos Slynt to the wall, had fallen overboard. Apparently, the man chose death than the cloak, or so Tyrion thought. His connections for protection are now gone leaving him vulnerable, knowing that his sister order a hit on his life, and his father hated him.

"I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other for some time, my lord." Varys apologized.

"Don't want to swim to close to a drowning man?" Tyrion muttered. "And I thought we were friends. "

"We are," Varys assured, then turned to the squire.

Podrick opened the door letting Shae in. Tyrion felt self-conscious on looking away from her. The Lorathi women, sat down next to her lion taking his hand. Varys consider letting the two be, making his way to the door. He stopped staring at his two friends.

"Many know that without you this city faced certain defeat. The king won't give you any honors, the histories won't mention you, but we will not forget." The spider gave a bow, before leaving the small quarters. "Come along now, Podrick."

Once alone, Shae looks at him. Seeing the bandages across his face. "My love."

"It was good of you to come," Tyrion said, avoiding eye contact.

"Good of me? Of course, I come," Shae said confused by his statement. She reaches forward to remove the bandages. However, Tyrion stopped her. "I want to see you."

"Believe me, you don't," Tyrion said.

"Have you looked?" She asked, which he shook his head. "I will be the first."

Carefully, she unwrapped the bandages. Tyrion closed his eyes not to see her reaction. On the final layer, the bandages were cake to the wound. Ever so slowly, not to harm him, or open wounds did she get it off. Tyrion winced, still not looking at her. He had a nice deep cut along his face. From his left side of his forehead, down across to his right cheek. His nose still intact, minus a small cut on the brim, hardly noticeable once it healed. A scar in the future, nothing to left threatening. Shae examined his face, her expression neutral. Tyrion couldn't handle the silence and watched her.

"Well?" he asked.

"You are a mess," she answered softly.

Tyrion squinted his face, "I'm a monster as well as a dwarf. You should charge me double."

Shae got an answer, smacking him, "You think I'm here for the money."

"That was the arrangement we made," he said. "I pay you, and you lie to me."

"Oh. I'm a poor little rich man, and nobody loves me, so I make jokes all the time and pay them to laugh." She taunted. "Fuck your money. Let's leave."

"Leave?" He asked surprised.

"Leave King's Landing. They tried to kill you. They will try again. Going into wars, fighting soldiers, you're terrible at this. Let's take a boat to Pentos and never come back. You don't belong here."

"What would we do in Pentos?"

"Eat, drink, fuck, live."

Tyrion was flattered by this. "I want to go with you. "

"So, do it." She begged. "Your father, your sister, all these bad people, they can't stop you. Forget about them. Come with me."

Tyrion felt his eyes water, ready to cry. "I can't. I do belong here. These bad people are what I'm good at. Outtalking them, outthinking them. It's what I am. And I like it. I like it more than anything I've ever done. Are you going to leave me?"

Shae paused staring at a hurt man, "You have a shit memory. I am yours, and you are mine."

Tyrion sobbed, unable to control his emotions anymore. Shae leaned over, hugging her lion close. She knows Tyrion is trapped in this game. Knowing he wasn't doing it for power or for glory. He was trying to make things right. Let alone Tyrion hold to many secrets that put innocent people lives at risk. They must make things right.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my story.**

 **Elain and Dickon interaction was inspired by _The Other Boleyn Girl._**

 **The Peach was a inspiration from the books.**

 **Update when I can.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Patriarch of the Pride

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Patriarch of the Pride**

I knocked on the door. After several days, I managed to escape the schedule Cersei has created to see Uncle Tyrion. Ever since my attack, Cersei took all means necessary to keep me out of the public view. So, no one could look at the bruises on my face. Luckily, Ser Wensington opposed and encourage me if I hide it will hold suspicions. Out in public, I would appear strong.

A lot has happened. What surprised many was Ser Sandor Clegane also known as the Hound deserted his post. Told the king and Tyrion to fuck off and left. More information came from Lords who came from the battle, saying Winterfell has been taken by the Greyjoys, along with the deaths of Bran and Rickon Starks. Burned their bodies and hung their corpse for the common folk to see. I prayed that night, praying for their souls. A terrible death for two young boys.

I knocked again, to see if Tyrion was even in his new chambers.

"Pod?" he called out.

"It's your niece," I said.

The sound of movement could be heart till the wooden panel is revealing Tyrion eyes. He could see Ser Wensington and I. Lamar was watching over Sansa while Forrester had his day off.

"What is he doing there?" Trion asked.

"Protecting me," I answered. "Will you let me in. I brought you something."

As I lifted a basket filled with goodies.

"He stays outside," Tyrion said.

"Understood," I assured.

Tyrion got closed the panel, getting down from his stool until opening the door. The moment I entered, it immediately shut. My uncle stood by the door, wearing a chemise, pants, and boots. A nasty gash across his face. Thank the Seven, the rumors were not true, and he still had his nose. Sadly, what happened in the Vanguard made him cautious. I have heard that Ser Mandon tried to kill him on by the Bay. Rumors that Cersei Lannister ordered his execution and try to cover it up as a Stannis soldier doing.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to check on you," I answered. "And give my gratitude in your heroic deeds in the battle."

"You mean, thanks to Tywin," he corrected.

"No," I disagreed. "You were the one who organizes the defenses. Planned the attack on the Bay using Wildfire. When my coward for a brother abandons his post, you lead the men to the vanguard. Fought off Stannis's fleet, holding them off until Grandfather and the Tyrells arrived."

I set the basket on a table, analyzing his new chambers. A frown kissed my lips, seeing how Tyrion, being a Lannister was once in the Hand of the Kings tower to a squire's chambers. An insult.

"This is not a room for a war hero," I noted. "hopefully I can arrange something much better."

"I appreciate it, no need to do so, I will have a meeting with my father," He said. He then changed the subject, "What did you bring me."

I smiled, removing the cloth to lift a bottle of Dornish wine. A small smiled graced his lips. Follow by seeing a new book from his favorite author, some pastries, and fresh fruit.

"Again, I appreciate this," He said. "You didn't have to do this."

"If I were queen, I would have awarded you far better than this," I sighed.

"You would have been a great queen." He agreed. "And All the lords in the seven kingdoms come graveling to your feet, begging in your hand of marriage."

I chuckled at the image, seeing lords begging for so. Then sighed in my current status, "Have you found any evidence of the people who arrange my assassination."

Tyrion paused, having a calculating look. As if he was debating to tell me his discovery or wait until the evidence have been confirmed.

"I have, but I need to be sure." He answered.

I bit my lip, "I want their heads."

"Believe me, we all do." He agreed. "I will tell you when the time is right."

I heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. We sat down, as I updated him on the current events. Informing him that Joffrey was now engaged to Margaery Tyrell. Sansa was still in the king's custody, except I made sure she is still one of my ladies and has a Stag with her by all means necessary. Even the Stags who are squires are involved. Tyrion nodded, appreciating that. There was something else I wanted to talk about.

"There is more," He noted.

"Something happened during the battle," I mumbled. "Something that probably made my mother hate me so."

"What could you have possibly done?" Tyrion asked.

"I stopped her from poisoning Tommen," I answered.

Tyrion was in mid-pour of his wine and stopped. His eyes widen when hearing this.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"She brought a vial to his lips moments before Lannister forces arrived," I answered. "I rushed in just in time, to prevent such a death. She told me she would have her family die than be a prisoner. Receive a nice slap in the face for it."

I looked down feeling alone in this. The only family I have here who respect me was Tommen and Tyrion. Joffrey is a sadist, Myrcella was gone, Ser Jaime I denounce from being family, and Cersei is no longer consider as my mother. Tyrion came over, as he carefully took my hand. I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry you went through that," he apologized. "You did the right thing in saving your brother."

I nodded, gently squeezing his hand.

We shared a few words until decided I will let him be to rest. The moment I left his quarters, Cersei was making her way down the hall with Ser Meryn and another knight. We stopped halfway, I gave the nod to her, and she merely stared at me coldly. No words were addressed, as I left with Ser Wensington by my side.

 **.o0o.**

The elder lion calls for the doe.

The doors opened into the Hands new council room. I was nervous, sick to my stomach when Tywin steward arrived at my quarters announcing that the Hand requests an audience with me. If you are wise, you won't make Tywin Lannister wait. It would be considered a cardinal sin to make this Lion wait. So, I dropped what I was doing, and made way to the Hand's tower. Once I was there, the steward made the announcement, in which Tywin said enter. My Stag stood by the door.

Tywin Lannister sat by his desk writing documents.

"Grandfather," I greeted.

He nodded, gesturing me to sit down. I obliged sitting across from him. Time lingered on, in this pregnant silence. The only thing you could hear was the quill writing on the parchment. The occasional dipping and tapping of the ink jaw. I remained silent, observing him. Seeing how concentrated he was. After several minutes, he finished his letter and looked up. His green eyes calculating my posture. I made sure I sat properly, being respectful of his presence. However, I could feel his eyes linger on my neck and face. Although the bruising has settled down, my skin was still marked with browns and yellow shades.

"How can I serve thee," I asked.

"I want you to tell me what has happened to you," he replied.

"Can you be more specific?" I asked.

"I want you to tell me how a lady of your status received those marks," he answered.

"You were not told," I mumbled.

"I was told," he said. "But I want your side of the story."

"Mercenaries, who disguise themselves as servants invaded the castle in the night on the day Myrcella was sent to Dorne. They had mistaken my chambers to King Joffrey, demanding where the king was. I lied saying he was in prayer, seeing if they dare kill a man praying to the gods. Even negotiating them to leave, at the time falling into the pretenses of them being rioters. They slapped, punched, and choke me for answers, but I did not yield."

"Did they try to rape you?" he asked, gazing into my eyes.

Summoning as much courage, I looked at him and lied. "No. They tried, but guards came in time to prevent such an act."

Tywin held a calculating gaze. A lion watching its prey. Most people would falter to this gaze. But I remained firm, keeping a natural face. Making sure my lie stands strong.

"Your mother told me what happened," he said. "That you were raped."

My eyes widen feeling betrayed. How could she do that? Was all her words mean nothing about changing history that it never happened. Making sure the enemy doesn't take away my pride. And yet she has the audacity to tell him.

"I have arranged that any man who questions your virginity will know of a horse-riding accident you had a few years ago."

Four years ago, I received a new horse from Dorne. A beauty of exotic gold fur, how it shimmers in the sunlight. Unfortunately, the mare was not fully broken in. When I rode the creature the first time, it started off well, until she got startled by something. She started galloping, ignoring my commands until bucking me off. I couldn't breathe, follow by a nasty bruise on my back. The following day, my red flower bloomed. Many assumed the fall tore my maidenhead. Something that happened by coincidence.

I clenched the ends of the arms rest. Still furious that Cersei even told Grandfather Tywin of this sensitive topic. I had given her my trust, and she yet told another soul. Tywin noticed this, arching his eyebrow.

"Permission to be frank?" I asked.

"Permission granted," he permitted.

 _Hear me roar,_ I thought.

"Ever since King Robert's death, life has been hell," I said. "When he died, my father wrote his last word to make Lord Eddard Stark protector of the Realm until Joffrey came of age. Ser Barristan read it aloud, confirming the king's seal and signed off in my father's hand. My Mother and Joffrey arrested him on the spot, executing Northern. When Lord Stark was coerced into confession, Joffrey promised him mercy, that mercy in the discussion was supposed to let Lord Stark takes the black and allow his daughters to return to the North. Instead, he cut off his head, forced Lady Sansa to watch when she was appointed as my Lady. The worse, the queen had let him have the City Watch murder twenty people under false pretenses that they were traitors. When in fact, they were Robert's illegitimate children. Joffrey has insulted and humiliated me, as Mother let him do so freely. Even taken my handmaidens and ladies away so he could torture Sansa Stark for her brother's crimes. By having Ser Meryn beat the poor girl with his sword.

"Mother has not done her duties as a mother should, she has taunted me, on my acts of ladyship. Reminding me, I was still single and openly admitted that Myrcella was her favorite child. When the assault happened, when I was raped, she forced me to face the court, covering my injuries, telling me I have to prove I was not raped. In order to protect Joffrey's honor, ensuring he was not disgraced. Promising she will not speak a word of this horrendous act. Afterward, locked me in a room with only her, Lady Aurora, and a healer to tend to my wounds. I did not receive justice, not witnessing the execution of the leader of mercenaries. Not knowing why, I was targeted, though I have my suspicions my dear King brother had a hand in it. All Mother has done, was isolate me from the court."

Tywin nodded in hearing my complaint.

"But the worse was during Stannis invasion, was in Maegors Holdfast, as she and the other highborn resigned. She drank through the battles, harshly candor about her status as a woman in a vulgar way, saying we all be in a rape unless of course, Ser Ilyn kills us before it happened. Commanding Cousin Lancel to bring Joffrey inside, knowing it will ruin his reputation and the army's defense. When we thought Stannis had invaded the castle, she sat on the Iron Throne, an attempt to poison Tommen. I stopped the attempt for her irrational decision, only to receive a slap in the face." As I pointed the fresh bruise on the left side of my cheek. "Not even a thank you, only created a schedule to isolate me from court yet again."

Tywin kept an emotionless face as he nodded. I heaved a heavy sigh of relief, as all the anger trapped in my soul came out.

"Lord Tyrion tried his best in guiding the king, but mother continued to have coddled him. I hope your wisdom will show Joffrey for what it means to be a true king. This selfish attitude has gotten us into this mess." I said.

Tywin nodded, "Thank you for your honesty. I shall have a word with your mother."

I nodded.

"Now, due to the circumstance may the gods be generous and let you bleed again. Until that time, I have secured some suitors to be your potential husbands. They are here in King's Landing and have arranged appointments to meet you. These men are from great houses that can help win this war. You may not want to be touch, but you will socialize with them."

I nodded.

"Your handmaiden and ladies will be reinstated. I can't have my granddaughter be belittled," he added. "Anything else?"

"One," I said. "Lord Tyrion be given better accommodations."

"It is done," Tywin said, sternly. "I already talked to him, he is taken care for. Now it's time to focus on your duties as Princess."

There was something Tywin was doing than he did with Cersei. From the stories, Cersei met Robert on their wedding day. Now, Tywin has given me a chance to know of my potential husband. A chance to know one another. Was this his way to gain my trust or repayment in protecting Tommen? Either way, I have some control in knowing who these men and a taste.

 **. o0o .**

The following day I was in my new chambers doing some needlework. Making a new vest for Tommen. On occasion, I follow the old traditions or making clothes for a loved one. It was soothing, sewing different threads through a white canvas. Or in this case, a brown canvas, stitching golden thread and beads to create an embroidery shape of a Stag. Tommen might be a lion through and through, but as long as he has been named, he is a stag.

Suddenly the doors burst opened, Wensington grabbed his sword in preparation to defend. Only to lower his weapon, when the intruder was Cersei. She came in with an annoyed look.

"Hello Mother," I said.

"I need your company tonight," She said, walking over to the table to pour a glass of wine. She took a sip and scowled, realizing the red liquid she drank wasn't wine, but pomegranate juice.

"Uh…for what exactly?" I asked.

"Your brother has invited the Tyrell siblings to dinner," She answered. "I need good company?"

I raised a brow, holding back my anger from the information I received from Grandfather. How she told him I was rape when promising me, she won't tell a living soul.

"What about Tommen?" I asked.

"He is too young for such an occasion." She answered. "Besides, I believe a Tyrell is one of your suitors."

"Willas Tyrell, except he is in High Garden at the moment." I corrected.

Willas and his brother Garlan remained in High Garden to protect the kingdom. Willas taking temporary leadership of High Garden, while Garlan commands the army. There would be a chance to greet Willas in at the Royal Wedding.

"Still, as your mother and queen, you are coming over to the dinner," She insisted.

I sighed, knowing I cannot deny the queens command. She waltzes over to the wardrobe going over the dresses I currently have chosen for the season. She wrinkles her nose in the number of blacks, browns, bronze, and golden dresses resign. Until she pulled out a bronze gown with golden appliques along the shoulder doesn't to the lily sleeves.

"Wear this," she said. "A servant will collect you for dinner."

"Very well," I said.

Cersei nodded, approving more my cooperation. Not a moment longer she left my chambers. If I didn't know any better, I would consider the queen was threatened or felt intimidation. Not because of Tywin Lannister, but the new fiancé, Margaery Tyrell. Someone who cannot be manipulated so easily. The granddaughter of Lady Olenna. The Queen of Thrones.

"Seems like her reign is coming to an end," Wensington said.

"Indeed," I agreed. "Once Joffrey is wed, she would become queen mother, no longer Queen Reagent."

"Do you think Lady Margaery can tame your brother?" he asked.

"She compliments him, I give her credit," I answered. "Beautiful, intelligent, and probably knows the dance to maintain the lion."

Wensington nodded.

 **.o0o.**

When it was time for dinner, a handmaiden fetches me for dinner. She led the way to dinner. Were Cersei stood along with Joffrey. The queen wore a lavender color dress, the accent of green and blue. What was interesting was the metalwork along the bodice and the collar necklace that had a engrave lion. Joffrey wore a burgundy jerkin with a golden print of daggers. He had a grin on his face, one I haven't seen in a long time. Not his usual sadist smirks or false smiles, but an actual smile.

Once I approached, I have a curtsy, "My king brother."

"Sister," Joffrey addressed. "I see you are healing well."

I nodded, "Yes."

 _And he blown it,_ I thought. For a moment I thought the entire dinner will be peaceful.

Joffrey escorted Cersei and me into the room. He was in an oddly good mood. Has going to the sept made a difference in his behavior or was its Lady Margaery. As we enter the Tyrell siblings greeted us, as Loras gave a bow and Margaery a curtsy. Both said, "your grace."

"Please, sit. Sit. " Joffrey insisted. "I do apologize, my lady. Small Council meetings. At what point does it become treason to waste the king's time?"

He took a seat while Margaery giggles at his antics and Loras smiled. Cersei went over to the bar pouring herself a glass of wine. Joffrey gazed at his new bride.

"That's a lovely gown, my lady," he complimented.

"Yes, it suits you perfectly." Cersei promptly agreed. "I imagine you might be rather cold."

"The climate is a bit more forgiving in Highgarden, You Grace," Margaery replied.

"Shall I have them bring you a shawl, my lady?" Joffrey offered.

Margaery made her way over to the king, "I am touched by your concern, You Grace. Luckily for us Tyrells, our blood runs quite warm. Doesn't it, Loras?"

"Yes," Loras agreed.

"Season changes, as the winds bring our version of winter," I said.

Margaery and Loras nodded.

"Loras, isn't the queen's gown magnificent?" She asked, complimenting Cersei's new attire who was sitting down. "The fabric, the embroidery, the metalwork. I've never seen anything like it."

"You might find a bit of armor quite useful once you become queen, perhaps before," Cersei murmured. The Tyrells and I took out place at the table. Joffrey and Cersei at the ends, while the Tyrells take one side and me the other. "Joffrey tells me you stopped your carriage at Flea Bottom on your way back from the sept this morning."

"Yes," Margaery confirmed. "I paid a visit to an orphanage the High Septon told me about."

"Margaery does a great deal of work with the poor back in Highgarden," Loras said.

"Splendid," I murmured. "I do some charity work myself; hopefully, you and I could spend time together to help those less fortunate."

"I would be honor too, Princess Elain. The lowest among us are no different from the highest if you give them a chance and approach them with an open heart."

"An open heart is what you'll get if you're not careful, my dear," Cersei warned. "Not long ago, we were attacked by a mob there. We had a full complement of guards that didn't stop them. The king barely escaped with his life."

Joffrey became uncomfortable, embarrassed that our mother was bringing this us.

"My mother's always had a penchant for drama," Joffrey objected. "Facts become less and less important to her as she grows older. Our lives were never truly in danger. Don't you agree, Elain."

All eyes were on me. I took a sip of my wine, needing the numb the chance of embarrassing him, "Merely screams and shouts of protest. A few step forward, but our guards took care of it."

Joffrey nodded in approval.

A jab to Cersei honor. After what she has done, I can for the occasion to agree with Joffrey. Even though many lives were lost in the mob. Although, Joffrey has been good so far. Let's reward him by impressing the Lady Margaery.

Cersei held back a scowl, "You're right, of course. But you are your father's son. We can't all have a king's bravery."

Silence engrossed the room. The tension between the two lions and a doe. The Tyrells seemed to notice this. Servants brought food, setting it center of the table.

"Hunger turns men into beasts," Margaery said, her blue eyes lingering on Joffrey. "I'm glad House Tyrell has been able to help in this regard. They tell me one-hundred wagons arrive daily now from the Reach. Wheat, barley, apples. We've had a blessed harvest. And it's our duty to assist the capital in the time of need."

Joffrey was impressed, "Well, as Ser Loras said, Lady Margaery had done this sort of charitable work before. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. "

"I'm sure she does," Cersei muttered.

"Princess Elain," Ser Loras spoke. "I received word from my brother Willas, he sends his regards and hopes you enjoy his gift in your coming name day."

"There's no need for presents," I murmured.

"He insists, it would be on its way along with our father and dear grandmother." Loras insisted.

"When is your name day?" Margaery asked.

"In a fortnight," Joffrey answered.

"Any plans for it?" Margaery asked. "I'm sure it would be a wonderful event."

We became silence. I have not made any arrangement for my name day.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Joffrey spoke.

All eyes landed on him not expecting such an answer. I thought he is pleased to forget my Name Day, having no intention for an elaborate celebration. The bells will ring, but nothing spectacular as a tournament or festival. So, what is he plotting?

* * *

 **I'm am surprised. Almost a hundred reviews, 202 followers, and 129 favorites. I'm so thankful.**

 **Thank you, guys, and please leave a review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Courtship

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: I'm going to change the Tarly family some. Dickon is the middle child, second born and Talla is the third. Samwell is still the oldest child. We are going with the Tom Hopper version. The Battle of Blackwater Bay was his first battle, not the capturing of Highgarden. Friends with Loras.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Courtship**

Dickon Tarly.

Second son of Randyll Tarly and Melessa Florent. He was almost two years younger than me. Being seventeen. A proud man like any Tarly, as he presented himself. Completely opposite from his older brother, Samwell. House Tarly resign in the Horn Hills of the Reach. A house is better known for the military. As their motto is, "First in Battle." Vassals to House Tyrell. One of the three houses of the prosperous kingdom. A wealthy family, with highly traditional value, pride themselves on faithful service and courage in battle.

What I recall from history, House Tarly once served the Targaryen's. Until the Tyrells changed sides when Rhaegar was defeated by Robert Baratheon. Although, Robert had been defeated once in the war, by the actions of Randyll. As their sigil is a red's huntsman on a green field. A clashing color sigil, from my knowledge of sigils. The green represents growths and prosperity, if not greed and ambitions. Red is blood and power, symbolizing House Tarly battle readiness to fight. If not passion.

Father tried to pay the life debt from being spared by arranging a marriage between Samwell and me. However, Lord Tarly declined to say his son was not worthy of a princess. Years later, here we are as Lord Tywin has made Dickon Tarly a suitor. A potential husband to gain more military soldiers. One of the five finest armies in Westeros, especially in archers and front-runners.

"He's quite handsome," Aurora said brushing my hair.

"Indeed," I agreed. "But do get a sense of arrogance."

"Yet his house is known for Loyalty," She murmured, braiding my hair.

"True," I said. "I would need as many loyal people by my side."

As I gaze into the mirror, staring at her reflection. I am not sure if Aurora is loyal to the queen or to me. She is a Lannister after all. She doesn't seem to notice my stare, only manipulating my curls to be smooth as silk in the braid to form a southern bun.

Once done with my hair, Aurora helped me into my down. A new dress presented by Cersei's handmaidens. The Small Council truly wanted me married off, obtain a stronger alliance against the other kings. Seamstress arriving the following day, measuring my figure and having Cersei in the chambers. She was trying to control my attire, keeping to the fashion that she has presented to the Crownlands, especially in the King's Landing. However, I learn of the new style of fashion that is not of robes. Skirts that were shaped, fitted tops, as one or the other has rich fabrics prints, imported from Essos. Follow by sheath dresses with appliques and beading.

Cersei did not like this. Saying I was no longer modest. Truth be told, I will no longer take her control. Needing to find a name for myself, and to make an impression to court. I made sure my gowns were not a harlot, and to ease her worry of taking the newest trends bestowed from Highgarden.

A knock on the door caught attention.

"Dickon Tarly," Forrester called out.

Aurora and I smiled, as I said, "Send him in."

Correcting the belt, then turned as Aurora went to the door letting the suitor in. Dickon came in, wearing a red leather jerkin, along with a green sash across his chest as an archer pinned to his left shoulder. He gave a bow in respect.

"Princess Elain," He greeted.

"Lord Dickon," I greeted.

"I wish to invite you to take air with me in the gardens," Dickon he said. "May you do me the honor?"

"I accept," I replied, stepping forward.

Dickon offered me an arm. I took a deep breath wrapping my arm around his, suppressing the tension in it. He won't hurt me. He wouldn't dare. He is a Lord, not a mercenary, and from a house that holds high expectations At least, Forrester and Wensington follow suit, though twenty feet behind us. We entered the garden on a lovely day, a slight breeze but nothing to ruin a decent stroll.

"I believe you grow more beautiful every day, Princess Elain," Dickon complimented.

"You are too kind, Lord Dickon," I murmured.

We walked along the archways till noticing Lady Sansa walking with Ser Loras. Ser Lamar along with two Lannister Guards followed her. I sighed, seeing Joffrey or Cersei are trying to send a message that they own her.

"They must be having tea with Lady Olenna," Dickon noted.

"Probably so," I agreed.

"Have you met her lady?" he asked.

"I have not," I answered. "I heard she arrived yesterday along with her son Lord Mace."

"And not long to take claim in the gardens," he said.

"Does the garden intimidate you?" I teased.

"By the Seven no," He gave a chuckle. "Unfortunately, the gardens are now infested with thorns. I prefer the forest. A hunting party into the Kingswood."

"I'm sure you'll have a splendid hunt," I said. "When my father hunted, he always came back with his game."

"If the Kingswood holds tons as game as Your Grace has said, I keep your word." He murmured. "My father and I always go for a hunt. We never return home we each caught an animal. Either it is a deer, boar, wolf, the lowest of the low would be a pheasant. Have you partaken in the hunt?"

"I used to attend some of my father's hunting parties," I said. "When I was little, he used to let me ride with him on his horse. Oh, how he wielded his spear. When I was old enough for my horse, he let me follow the chase. Seeing his men chase away with their hounds. Taught me how to hunt smaller creatures."

"Smaller creatures?" He asked.

"Merely a rabbit," I answered. "How to form a snare and wait it out. Gave me a knife, pointing where to kill it for a quick death-" I stopped myself, realizing the impression I was giving was not ladylike. "Forgive me, I assume you don't want to hear about a woman hunting."

"I'm actually impressed," Dickon said. "Rare to see a princess hunt. Back in Horn Hill, my sister and mother merely follow their duties. Talla used to complain, begging our father to let her join the hunt, or at least observe it."

"Do you think a woman should not hunt?" I asked.

"A lady should not hold a weapon," he answered.

I raised a brow, "So if a lady is in dire need or distress, she could not have a dagger in hand?"

Dickon realized he was in a predicament. He was talking to Princess Elain Baratheon, daughter of the Late King Robert, known for war and hunting. Father may not have taken full consideration of a woman wielding a weapon. But he allowed me to have some experience with a bow and arrow. If I were a son, he would have me trained in spears and war hammers.

He cleared his throat, "Ser Loras has mentioned you are excellent with a bow. He said he was gazing at a huntress when entering the Throne Room during the invasion. I would like to see your skill."

"I doubt I would succeed," I murmured. "From what I heard, a Tarly learns to wield a bow the moment after they hold a spoon."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "That is true. My father put a bow in my hand the moment I can feed myself."

"I will think about it," I said.

"I hope you say yes," He challenged.

I chuckled softly.

"A huntsman challenging a doe." I murmured. "That is a first."

Dickon laughed.

 **.o0o.**

Each day was with a different suitor. There was the Redwyne twins, son of Lord Paxter Redwyne of the Arbor. Redwyne is known for their fleet, and craftsmanship of sweet wine. The twins, on the other hand, I question of their behavior. Both arguing over who has claimed for Lordship, considering that they were twins. If my twin were alive, we would thank the gods of our separate genders. Ser Horas and Ser Hobber, picker at one another. During any of our appointments, they would belittle each other to give an impression. Despite their behavior, their family holds two hundred warships, five times as many merchant carracks, wine cogs, trading gallery, and whalers. I pray Grandfather doesn't pick any of these two.

Others were from houses associated with the Reach in providing profusion. I assuming a backup plan if the Tyrells cannot provide the natural resources for the armies and the people. The conversation was fair, one even talking of his adventures in Dorne and the spice trade in Essos. Also tried to show his bravery by eating a pepper that was red as blood. The poor lad needed a glass of milk. Dare I say I was entertained.

What surprised me the most was a letter I received from Willas Tyrell. In the message was not of a man seeking for marriage, but a friend. His words impressed me, describing the beauty of Highgarden that I could see already. His hobbies of breeding the finest hawks, hounds, and horses. The animals were healthy and strong, let alone his poetry. They say women of Highgarden are intelligent, and the men are beautiful faces. However, Willas was different. A decade older than I, a cripple, but his mind is sharp as a blade.

It wasn't long when Lady Olenna invited me for tea.

Making way to the gardens, entering the Queen of Throne lair, as the Lady Margaery waited as well.

"Come," Lady Margaery said, resting her hand on my shoulder, leading the way to her grandmother. "Princess Elain, it is my honor to present my grandmother. The Lady Olenna of House Tyrell. "

She was an elderly woman, dressed in gold and blue silk, with a rose belt, and a fillet hard as the silk scarves covered her neck. She smiled, lifting her spotted hands, "Kiss me, child."

Being gracious, I accepted her hand and kissed her ring.

"It's so good of you to visit my foolish flock of hens and me," The elder woman said. "We're very sorry for your loss. Your father made a change for the realm"

"And I am sorry when hearing of my uncle, Lord Renly's death," I said, looking at Margaery. "My uncle was a fine man, and I hope he treated you well. "

"Gallant and charming, and very clean." Lady Olenna said. "He knew how to dress and smile, and somehow this gave him the notion he was fit of being king."

"Renly was brave and gentle, Grandmother. Father liked him, and so did Loras," Margaery reminded.

"Loras is young and good at knocking men off horses with a stick. That does not make him wise," Olenna countered. "As for your fat head father…"

"Grandmother! Are we going to have this conversation again? What will the Princess think of us?"

"She might think we have some wits about us. One of us, at any rate." The older woman said, sitting up straight. "It was treason. I warned them. Robert has two sons, and Renly has an older brother. How can he possibly have any claim to that ugly iron char?"

 _If only you knew,_ I thought.

"We should have stayed well out of all this if you ask me," She added, she sighed. "But once the cow's been milked, there's no squirting the cream back up her udders. So here we are to see things through."

I was biting my tongue at this point. Not because I was offended or angry, but to suppress my mirth from her lady's frankness. Her sarcasm much amusing and refreshing, compared to others who use it to belittle.

"Do you like cakes top with strawberries," Lady Olenna asked.

"Strawberries are my favorite," I answered.

"So, we've been told," The lady smiled as she stood up, leading the way into the balcony. "Come, Your Grace, and sit with us. I'm much less boring than these others."

Inside was furnished, on the table was filled with tea, fruits, and cakes. We took our seats, as the Tyrells set beside each other and me on the other.

"Do you know of my son?" Lady Olenna asked.

"Lord Mace," I answered. "I have heard of him but haven't had the opportunity to meet his lordship."

"A ponderous oaf," She muttered. "His father was an oaf as well. My husband, the late Lord Luthor. He managed to ride off a cliff whilst hawking. They say he was looking up at the sky and paying no mind to where his horse was taking him. And now my son is doing the same, only this time he's riding a lion instead of a horse. Thank the Seven my grandson Willas was born with brains."

"I have received his letter," I said. "His words definitely show an intelligent man."

"I'm glad to hear that," Margaery said. "He took much time in selecting your gift."

"Gifts, trinkets, at least it's something useful." Lady Olenna said. "Unlike that ridicules armor my son bought for Loras last year."

"Grandmother," Margaery laughed.

"What? He did not need a horn on his head like some unicorn." Lady Olenna countered. She turned to me, "Now, your grace, I want you to tell me the truth about your brother, Joffrey."

"I'm sure you have heard the tales," I murmured.

"We've heard some troubling tales. Is there any truth to them?" Olenna asked.

A groom came in, setting a plate of white sponge cake and a bowl of strawberries. Not sure if he was a spy, I patted his arm, "Will you fetch us some cream."

"There is no cream for this cake," the groom replied.

"I prefer cream on my cakes," I said, with a serious tone.

"Yes, your grace. " The groom complied and rush to fetch us crème.

Lady Olenna raised a brow much impressed by my action.

"I will not lie, I speak the truth when it comes to these affairs," I said. Then turned my head to Lady Margaery. "If you expect to be his queen, it's best you learn who he is. He is sadistic, arrogant, taking pleasure in the pain of others. His mercy means death. Vanity and pride are all that matters to him. One wrong move and he will punish you for it."

Lady Olenna and her granddaughter took my words in

"Since your arrival, I have seen a change," I added. "No longer instigating trouble. He has never complimented a lady before. One who is not of blood. I will say this, be careful and give him what he wants. He wants submission and praise. To acknowledge that he is higher than anyone else."

"You played this game," Lady Olenna noted.

"Before the crown, I set him in his place," I said. "With the crown, he is plucked too early. A tart, bitter through and through. One would need sugar to balance it."

"Ah, that's a pity," Lady Olenna said.

Margaery took a bite of a fig. Taking the words in.

"I have a feeling you won't stop this wedding," I noted, taking a sip of tea. "Everyone wants to be queen. You may have seen the campaign of Renly's tour, but here in King's Landing. Especially in the Red Keep are liar and thieves, many will take advantage of you. A war inside the palace in words."

"I understand," Margaery said.

"And we thank you for the truth," Lady Olenna agrees.

Our conversation ended when the crème arrived. I thanked the groom and scooped some of the crème cake and strawberries. Margaery did the same, while the Lady Olenna declined. I think we will have a lovely friendship.

* * *

 **Over a hundred review in almost a year!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	25. Chapter 25: To Please or Not to Please

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Just the DVD's**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: To Please or Not to Please**

Apparently, Lord Tyrion the new Master of Coin has a lot on his plate. The royal wedding was getting more expensive than the last. When it came to my Name Day, Tyrion begged me not to have an expensive festival. Not some tournament like Joffrey or a celebration. To save my uncle from stress, I told him to make my Name Day a private ball. Food and music in one of the Red Keep's ballrooms. Invite the nobles who resign in King's Landing and Court. Tyrion sighed in relief, appreciating the cutbacks. I do not ask for statues, only flowers of the season. Tyrion promised me there would be flowers, and find some performers, and a beautiful, delicious cake.

The following day, I attended the Sept of Baelor with my family along with the Tyrells. Mainly for wedding preparation in the sanctum. Dickon asked permission to join us, in which Joffrey in his mere mood to spend time with Margaery accepted it. In the Sept, we had mass before walking along the Great Hall upon the Seven. Cersei walked along with Lady Olenna, while Joffrey, Margaery, Dickon, and I walked along the crypts. Joffrey telling the fallen Targaryen history.

"Rhaenyra Targaryen was murdered by her brother, or rather, his dragon. It ate her while her son watched. " Joffrey told, and chuckled. "What's left of her is buried in the crypts right down there.

Margaery being pleasing smiled and chuckled along.

I sighed, giving an apologetic look to Dickon. He merely nodded in understanding the king's dark humor. We walked down the steps, Joffrey pointed at another crypt, more like a alter that bestow a valuable urn.

"Over there, in that urn, the ashes of Aerion Targaryen," Joffrey explained. "Aerion Brightflame, they called him. He thought drinking wildfire would turn him into a dragon."

We all chuckled in the stupidity of that Targaryen.

"And he was wrong," I murmured.

Joffrey grinned.

We soon joined Cersei and Lady Olenna. Joffrey eyes lingering at one crypt that all despised.

"And, of course, there's the Mad King, killed by our uncle." Joffrey pointed out. He looked at his betrothed. "Would you like to see where the last Targaryen is buried?"

"Are you sure Lady Margaery and Lord Dickon don't find all this a bit macabre?" Cersei asked.

"No, it's quite all right, Your Grace. I'd love to see their tombs, really." Margaery assured then gazed at Joffrey. "It's like taking a walk-through history."

Joffrey smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and lead the way. I gave a look to Cersei assuring her I will watch them. She nodded in appreciation. Dickon and I followed the engaged couple. We gave them some space to let them be intimate in conversation.

"You father, was her buried here as well?" Dickon asked.

"No, he wanted his remains returned to Storm's End," I answered. "Rest beside his parents' monuments and his ancestors. Only one Baratheon is laid to rest here."

"I forgot, you were a twin," Dickon said.

"He was named after my father, and grandfather, Robert Steffan Baratheon. Second of the name." I said. "Everyone said we were inseparable. One would cry after the other if taken away."

Dickon gave a small smile.

We soon arrived at the last Targaryen crypts where the Mad King and Prince Rhaegar resigned.

"My father didn't want them here," Joffrey said. "He was going to have their bodies burned and thrown in the Blackwater, but the High Septon convinced him otherwise."

"After dragging their bodies through the streets," I added.

Joffrey nodded in agreement. There is one thing we both agree on is the Targaryen's. The Mad King did terrible deeds, and Prince Rhaegar broke a sacred marriage contract between the Baratheon and Starks that lead to a war. Millions died, all in the name of insanity.

"I'm glad he did," Margaery said.

Joffrey and I stopped looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace." Margaery apologized. "I know they did terrible things at the end, but their ancestors built this." As she addressed the Sept of Baelor. "Sometimes severity is the price we pay for greatness. "

Joffrey gave a scoff, examining the sanctum where the Seven stood tall, "I couldn't agree more."

The sound of shouting could be heard. We all stopped gazing at the door.

"Shall we go and see them?" Margaery asked.

Joffrey tensed looking at her surprised.

"If you give them your love, they will return it a thousand-fold." She explained. "I've spoken with them I know how they feel about you. You led the defense of King's Landing. They adore you. "

Her performance enchanted Joffrey. His nervousness vanquished into a peaceful demeanor. He contemplated her words and side.

"Open the doors," Joffrey ordered.

The guard complied, as light consumed the sanctum. Joffrey opened an arm to Margaery, in which she accepted. Dickon did the same, to which I comply. We let the engaged couple go first, greeting the citizens of King's Landing. Afterward, we follow suit.

"Joffrey. Elain." Cersei called out. "Wait!"

Out we went, as Joffrey and Margaery stood center of the first steps of the Sept. I led Dickon to the side, letting my brother have the attention. The citizens gathered around the bottom steps. The City Watch prevented them from getting through, but it didn't stop them from their praises. Calling out for Lady Margaery and Joffrey. The young maiden waved her hand, Joffrey looked at her amazed. She has an encouraging smiled. Awkwardly, Joffrey joined in and waved.

Well done, I thought. She is a perfect bride.

 **.o0o.**

 _The Hand's Study_

Later in the day, Cersei demanded to see her father. Annoyed, Tywin let his daughter in. He ignored her, as he worked on his important letters for generals. Many things needed to be done, maintaining a country, the city, and his king. He did not have the time to hear his daughter jabber away.

Cersei tried to be patient. Hoping that was the last letter he needed to the right. Sadly, her patience was wearing thin. She heaved and sighed, fighting her fingers on the armrest.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Tywin asked, still focus on his letter.

"Yes, about Jaime," She answered.

"What about him?" he asked, still writing.

"I wanted to make sure we're doing everything we can to get him back." She said, eyes lingering to see what her father had written. Although, trinkets he kept on his desk blocked the view.

Tywin looked at her, before applying powder on the paper to dry the ink faster. "Why Catelyn Stark took Tyrion prisoner," he paused to blow off the powder. Then folded the document. "What did I do in response?"

"You started a war," she replied.

"And if you would start a war for that lecherous little stump, what do you think I am doing for my oldest son and heir?" He asked, pouring wax on the letter.

"Whatever you can," She answered.

He looked at her, "Whatever I can."

Then placed the stamp, sealing the document as Hand of the king.

Cersei smiled and nodding a little. A bit disappointed she didn't get any information about the letter. She did not like being in the dark. Before her father arrived, she knew what was going on. She was basically Hand of the King, as Regent knowing the same as Tyrion. Now…she felt like she knows nothing. Losing all control.

Tywin grabbed another parchment and began writing, "You're still here."

"Yes," she said.

"Why?"

Did it ever occur to you that I might be the one who deserves your confidence and your trust, not your sons? Not Jaime or Tyrion, but for me. Years and years of lectures on family and legacy… " She said then scoffed. "The same lecture, really, just with tiny, tedious variations. Did it ever occur to you that your daughter might be the only one listening to them, living by them? That she might have the most to contribute to your legacy that you love so much more than your actual children."

Tywin finished his letter, blowing off the powder. He then folded it, until leaning back in his chair, "All right. Contribute."

"The Tyrells are a problem," Cersei said.

"The Tyrells helped us defeat Stannis Baratheon." Tywin reminded. "The Tyrells saved your life, your children's lives. "

"Margaery has her claws in Joffrey, " she warned. "She knows how to manipulate him."

"Good. I wish you knew how to manipulate him. " He murmured.

Cersei heart dropped when hearing this. She glared at her father.

"I don't distrust you because you're a woman. I distrust you because you're not as smart as you think you are. You've allowed that boy to ride roughshod over you and everyone else in this city." He explained. He licked his finger and pulled another parchment close to him.

"Perhaps you should try stopping him from doing what he likes," Cersei murmured.

Tywin stopped writing, giving her a warning look, "I will."

Cersei nodded.

"You disappointed me."

Cersei's eyes widen when hearing that.

"Because of your lack of control, you let that boy pay mercenaries on his sister's life. Taken advantage of her to suffer, instead of being a mother, you humiliated her in a time of need. Now I have to fix it."

The queen clenched her fist. She had her theory that Joffrey did such a thing, the same with Robert's bastards. However, she had no evidence only theories with her conversation. Little she knows that Tyrion found the letter and presented it to Tywin. The patriarch was not pleased, not tolerating in this sort of behavior in his family.

"I was trying to save her honor or what's left of it," Cersei tried to explain.

"Get out," Tywin order in a monotone voice.

Cersei knew that tone of voice stood up and left.

Tywin sighed, staring at his letter. He knows he has a mess to clean. Closing his eyes, he tried to avoid the memories of his late wife, Joanna. How she looked at him in pain. The months she was traumatized before letting him back in her life. The same expression he saw Elain had.

Tywin Lannister vowed to not let history repeat itself. Not in his family.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I was woken up to a disgusting feeling. My skin felt oily, and my stomach ache. Recognizing these symptons, I flung the blankets and sheets to see a small patch of blood on my nightgown. Quickly out of bed to see a blood coating the sheets and manipulating my nightgown to see more I bent to my knees and prayed, thanking the gods in letting my flower bloomed. I was not with child. Not caring a rapist baby. The past few weeks I prayed to the gods to have mercy on me. No longer do I have the worry of carrying a child that would dishonor me and the family name.

Aurora and a few handmaidens entered seeing the blood stain sheets. One of the handmaidens immediately left to inform the queen. The queen always knew when I bled. The worse was the maester's documenting each blooming cycle. My cousin gave a sigh of relief, as she came over to prepared me for the day. Ensuring I had the proper undergarments for bleeding.

Once dressed, a knock on the door caught our attention.

"The Lady Margaery is here," Ser Wensington announced.

"Send her in," I called out.

The door opens letting Lady Margaery in. She came in, a near dance in her movements holding a letter in hand. "Good Morrow, princess Elain."

"Good Morrow to you, Lady Margaery," I greeted.

"My dear brother, Willas has sent you another letter," Margaery said, as she handed the folded parchment.

Tempted, I opened the letter and read it. Willas discussed how he appreciated in replying to his message. Saying he was intrigues of my interest of archery and horseback riding. Hoping when we would have time spent in the Kingswood for a stroll. He told me about a specific event that had to occur in Highgarden, where a Redwyne deliver a casket of their most excellent wine for the testing festivities of which wine is the best of the season. His brother Garlan took every opportunity to drink of every casket, which Willas and Leonette, Garlan wife warned him to be careful. By the time they finished, Garlan was tripping over his own armor.

I chuckled when reading it.

"What humor has my brother written?" Margaery asked.

"It seems your brother Garlan can't hold his wine," I answered.

Margaery chuckled, "The wine tasting in Highgarden always gets Garlan."

"Does Willas do well with alcohol?" I asked.

"He does," Margaery answered. "Only drinks when it's required. Prefers a clear head."

I nodded, appreciating that.

After getting dressed, I invited Margaery to join me for breakfast. We walked through the halls, as Margaery and I took the lead. Aurora and one of the handmaidens followed, with Ser Wensington closed by.

"I want us to be friends, good friends." Margaery murmured.

"There's a chance we could be sisters," I replied softly.

"You must see Highgarden. You'd love it there. I know you would. We have a great masquerade the night of the harvest moon. You should see the costumes. People work on them for months." She said.

"I would love to see that," I said. "Get away from here."

"Out of curiosity, you know the status of your ladies, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"The Lady Sansa…is she betrothed to anyone?"

"No. She is still a ward to the crown."

Margaery nodded, "How would you feel if I arrange a marriage between her and my brother Loras?"

"I say you have a lot of work to convince the king. Knowing Loras, I say it would be a good match. Ser Loras has a gentle heart and hand. He would protect her. Let alone it would take her out of the here" I then looked at her in the eyes, whispering the last part. "And Tyrell having a claim to the North if anything happened to her brothers."

Margaery eyes widen realizing I understand her family plan.

I continued, "I do not care about politics. What matters is that girl's safety. If you managed to arrange the two, I would give my support towards the match."

Margaery smiled. She wants power, she can have power. All I want is to get out of King's Landing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Name Day

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Name Day**

Everyone in the family was happy.

Mostly everyone…

Cersei and Tywin were pleased that I have bled. It assured to them that there was no risk of an illegitimate child in my wound. Also, that the mercenaries have not won entirely. Grandfather was pleased, and now having to convince the suitors when the times comes of marriage that I am still a maiden. That my maidenhead was damage from a horse-riding accident. A serious task, one I know Tywin Lannister can easily persuade.

Now, the critical focus on the coming of my Name Day in a few days. Already, things were being arranged and prepped for the small ball. Invitations already out to members of the court and those of the Crownlands. Those were the positives.

The negatives were the news I have received from Shae and Lamar. They informed me that Littlefinger has been inserting conversation with Lady Sansa. He doesn't realize that Sansa shares her discussion with Shae as a form of gossip, while Ser Lamar has sharp hearing. Lord Baelish is trying to convince Sansa to join him on his journey to The Vale for diplomacy with the Widow Lysa Aryn. However, Margaery has whispered the chances of marrying Ser Loras towards the young girl. Three days it's been since the Lady Margaery, and I had that conversation. As much as I wish to return Sansa to her family, ending this ridicules war, I don't trust Littlefinger.

A clash of metal snapped me out of my thought. In one of the courtyards was a small gathering. Merely those of from the Reach. Ser Loras and Dickon Tarly were sparing in armor, clashing their blades. Sansa, Margaery, and I were under a canopy, watching the match while feasting on fruits from Highgarden. Intrigue we were, Ser Loras being skilled with a blade and Dickon showing many tactical approaches.

"He's such a splendid fighter," Sansa complimented.

Margaery smiled, "Indeed."

"Do you have any idea when we might…" Sansa started.

"I'll plant the seed as soon as Joffrey and I are married," Margaery assured. "It should grow quickly."

"Joffrey won't let me leave," Sansa sighed. "He's got too many reasons to keep me here."

"And only one to let you go," Margaery reasoned. "He will let you go. Because it will please me."

"Imagine the chance all of us being sisters," I murmured.

"I would be happy of that," Sansa agreed. "Especially us in Highgarden."

I nodded taking the girl's hand. Both of us can be free from this lion's den.

"Oh, that reminded me," I said. "I have a few dresses arriving at your chambers."

"What for?" She asked.

"For my Name Day," I answered with a chuckle. "You are invited."

Sansa couldn't help but smile.

Back on the small battlefield. Ser Loras disarmed Dickon. Dickon leaped to the side to retrieve his blade; however, the Knight of Flowers, aimed his blade to which Dickon conceded. Loras offed a hand, to which the Tarly accepted it. When both are up, they shared a good laugh.

"Squire!" Loras called out.

A squire came forward, though something was off. He was a blond-haired man, around Loras age. Never have I seen him in court. The squire came forward, handing a silver chalice to Loras.

"Margaery, do you know who that is?" I asked.

Margaery paused analyzing the situation. "No. I do not."

I scowled and thought, _Another spy._

Dickon removed his armor and came over to us ladies. "Your grace, my ladies."

"Lord Dickon," Sansa greeted.

He poured himself a glass of water and gazed at us. "You ladies enjoying the show?"

"Yes, it's quite entertaining," Sansa replied out of respect.

I nodded, though my eyes linger on the small archery range that was set. Dickon noticed my gaze and smiled.

"Care to try your skill?' Dickon offered, walking over to the bows.

"Are you sure?" I challenged, standing up and walking over.

"Let's see…you're right-handed," He noted, picking a small bow. "So, this one should do."

"Well, I might be left-handed." I murmured. "Some people are. "

He turned around and smiled, "But not you." He came over handing me the bow and arrow. Carefully, he gestures to my left hand. "May I?" Praying the warrior for courage, I allow it. He gingerly moved the sleeves of my dress, exposing the forearm, then secure a leather vambrace. "This… is the vambrace." He fastens the straps. "It goes on the non-dominate arm. Because of mistakes in this game... .can hurt. But you already know that."

He tightens the last one.

I nodded, taking my stance as I knocked the arrow on the drawstring, and got into position.

"You have good instincts," He noted.

I pulled on the string to eye level aiming at the target.

"No, no," he said, coming over. His body hovered over mine, as he leaned into my ear. My heart accelerated from the closeness. "You're too quick." Barely touching me, we were back into position. As he murmured into my ear, "The eye is more important than the hand. See your target, understand what you're aiming for, don't just physically let fly."

I aimed at the target.

"Now, sight the center," he murmured. "The rest of the circles are irrelevant. "

He stood back.

I took a deep breath, aimed at the center black dot and fire. A zoomed of air could be heard then impact on the target. As the arrow took center. I smiled, turning my head towards him.

"Congratulations," Dickon praised. "Loras was right, you are good with a bow. Now the trick is to keep it going that way."

I gazed back to the target.

 **.o0o.**

It wasn't long when it was my Name Day. The bells were ringing of the announcement. Of the hour did it ring nineteen times on the hour. Majority of my morning was spent with my favorite knight, Tommen. We had breakfast together and played in the gardens. Not giving a care in the world. Cersei never came for breakfast, nor did Joffrey. I didn't care.

By high noon, Ser Loras came to us saying he wanted to present Willas gift. Tommen was curious before I could answer and said yes. Ser Loras chuckled at the Prince's curiosity, escorting us to the royal stables. There in front of the stables was a horse. Not just any horses though, it was an oriental horse, known for a slim build and high endurance. This kind of breed is known to be athletic, versatile, and learns quickly. As the one before me was white as snow. A stable boy came over with the horse, it complies till standing before us.

Tommen bow, some to see its gender, then stood up straight, "She's beautiful."

"Yes, one of my brother's finest breeds," Loras said. "He offers this as your gift, Princess Elain."

"He shouldn't have," I murmured.

"He insists," Loras assured.

I reached a handout, very slowly approaching the radiant creature. The mare lifted its head analyzing the situation, until leaning forward and sniffed my hand. A moment later, she declared I was not a threat, and let me approach her. Carefully, I rubbed her neck, feeling the fine muscles in it.

"Does she have a name?" Tommen asked.

"Her name is Ivory," Loras answered.

"That's a pretty name," Tommen complimented.

"It is," I agreed.

A horse completely white was rare.

"Care to take her for a ride?" Loras offered.

"I'm not in my riding clothes," I reminded.

"A small lap around the sector won't hurt," Tommen said.

I chuckled, unable to resist the temptations. So, the stable boy saddle Ivory up in a beautify crafted harness, before Loras helped me onto the horse. Careful with my skirt ensuring my legs were covered, I realize how still Ivory was. All I could feel was her breathing along with her side. She was patient, as I gently gave the company the reins to move. Loras walked beside me, explaining the training Willas created for Ivory. The commands to use, and what not to use. So far, the ride was smoothed in the sector. Those who were nearby observed, as Tommen grinned happily.

Once I was done, I let Tommen have a turn with Ivory. Only Loras held the reins. Although Tommen was trained to ride horses, an oriental horse takes a lot of control. Even with Ivory being broken in and trained, the unknown could happen. I still couldn't stop the smile kissing my lips in seeing how happy he was. I will consider purchasing a horse for him on his name day.

Afterward, we headed back inside after thanking Loras for the ride on Ivory.

Now it was time to get ready for the ball.

 **.o0o.**

My handmaidens helped me in preparation for the ball. My hair groomed into an elaborate bun, with a tiara entwine. Wearing a new dress, one made of burgundy velvet that had embellished appliques along the bodice. The sleeves of silk, many slips through it to free my arms. A smiled graced my lips. For some reason, I felt happy. Seeing how beautiful I look. No one was telling me I was beautiful but recognize it.

When I was finished, Ser Wensington escorted me to the ballroom. It was elaborating decorated, but silk banners were hanging on the wall. Candles lit all around, as towers of this season flowers were in bloomed. Tables with silk with dishes for guest to feast upon. I walked over to Tyrion who was closing a book. He turned around startled.

"Oh, Princess Elain, what do you think?" He asked. "I know this isn't much. Saving money for the royal wedding."

"It's wonderful," I answered.

"Good," Tyrion said. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded then sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Tyrion stopped and faced me surprised, "What, no, of course not."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You seem to have something on your mind."

Tyrion sighed, "My Father has arranged a marriage between the Lady Sansa and me."

My mouth literally dropped. Never would I expect Grandfather to arrange a marriage between the two. Deep down I was hoping Margaery to convince Joffrey to betroth the Stark Girl to Ser Loras. Not Uncle Tyrion. He was almost three times his age and would consider marrying a woman at least her twenties. Let alone his paramour Shae.

"Have you told her?" I asked.

"No, I don't even know how to explain it to the poor girl," Tyrion answered.

"I suggest you wait for a few days," I told him. "I invited Lady Sansa to the Ball. Let her enjoy this and the memories for a bit."

"I will consider it," He agreed.

"What other arrangement have Grandfather consider?" I asked.

Tyrion looked up, "Your betrothal has not been settled yet. But your mother is not pleased about being married off as well."

I scoffed in disbelief, "To who?"

"I rather not say to save the poor chap." He replied amused. "I feel sorry for him already."

"As do I," I agreed.

Cersei was in her late thirties. Beautiful that she is, and may be possible to bear another child, she is a devoting mother. A lioness, ready to kill anyone who separates her from her cubs. If she was to be married off and her husband is a Lord to land, she would have to leave Kings Landing. Joffrey was King, he lives in the Red Keep, Tommen being the spare, he would be ordaining to live by his brother side, under the guardianship of Tywin Lannister until another marriage is set. If Uncle Stannis Baratheon dies, Tommen would have claimed to the Stormlands. Making him Lord and Warden of Storms End. Cersei would never allow it, she was furious when Myrcella was sent away to Dorne, resulting in Tyrion almost losing his head in the Battle of Blackwater Bay.

Before I could ask another question, Cersei and Lord Tywin came in their beautiful clothes. Cersei eyes linger on my gown, seeing it was not to her standards, but still not the same Style as Margaery Tyrell. Grandfather, on the other hand, gave an approving nod.

"I see you received the dress," he noted.

"Thank you for the present, Grandfather," I thanked him. "I love it."

Tywin nodded in acceptance.

Cersei eyes widen realizing the gown was a gift from him. She took a deep breath, "Such beauty in a dull setting."

Tyrion scowled at her.

"I believe the setting is excellent to my standards," I said.

"Very well," She snipped. "Could use more roses."

Tywin ended the argument, saying if this how I wanted my Name Day to be. He offered an arm leading to the entrance to greet the guest for the celebration. Couples came, along with young Lords and Ladies who seek company. Lady Sansa came in, wearing the gown I picked for her of blue silk. Similar to her Winterfell gowns in shape, but more exceptional craftsmanship. Ser Loras walked beside her, in fine silks as well.

"Lady Sansa, I am happy you could make it," I said taking her hands.

"Thank you, Princess Elain," Sansa said. "I appreciate the dress you gave me."

I nodded, "Enjoy the night."

"I will," Sansa promised, as she and Ser Loras went to the floor.

More guest arrived until It was Joffrey's turn wearing red and gold, the crown upon his head. His name being called out by the steward, as the court stopped what they were doing to give a bow or curtsy to the king. He waved at them to continue, before coming over with Lady Margaery by his side. She wore a gown that of Highgarden, the bodice revealed her cleavage, as thick straps attached to shaped cap sleeves, laced in golden vines, while the skirt was slightly full.

"My King," I greeted with a curtsy.

"My sister," He replied back, having a happy tone. "Congratulation on your nineteenth name day."

"Thank you," I replied. "Enjoy the festivities."

"I'm sure the Lady Margaery and I will," Joffrey assured. Leading his betrothed to the floor.

When they were out of hearing, I spoke aloud, "She is a great influence on him."

"Apparently so," Tywin agreed, then addressed the next guest. "Lord Dickon."

Dickon gave a bow, "Lord Tywin, Princess Elain."

I gave a curtsy out of respect. Although, I was unable to suppress a smile.

"Thank you for coming," I said.

"Tis but an honor," Dickon assured, before facing Tywin. "May I have the honor of accompanying the Princess on this night?"

Tywin merely nodded, delivering my hand to Dickon. Smiling, we went to the dance floor as the music began to play. Unable to resist, we danced to the music, as Dickon set his hand on my waist, while the other took the other before the waltz began. Many joined the dance, Lady Sansa with Ser Loras, Margaery convincing Joffrey to dance, Aurora with a lord, and many more. Along the sidelines, I noticed Tywin standing by with Lord Mace and Lady Olenna. Mace was praising, too much of the elder's annoyance. Cersei stood beside Tyrion, they were having a deep conversation. Although, their eyes lingered on Sansa and Loras.

"You look Marvelous," Dickon murmured

I blushed, "Thank you, you look quite dashing."

Dickon nodded, spinning me around in a stunning fashion. Nearly tripped on the skirt but managed to catch my bearings.

"filled with surprises," I murmured.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Tonight, tis my mission to make you smile and laugh."

" Challenge accepted," I teased.

Dickon smiled as the next song played.

 **.o0o.**

 _Tyrion and Cersei POV_

Tyrion and Cersei watched the young folk dance to the music. Their eyes linger on three couples in general. As Lord Dickon danced with Princess Elain, whispering in her ears that would make any woman chuckle. Joffrey was by some miracle having a good time as he danced with Lady Margaery. For once, they hardly see the prince dance. Merely stood along the crowd observing. But their main attention was on Ser Loras and Lady Sansa.

Cersei picked up a glass of wine from a groom walking around with beverages. Disgusted in the marriage to Lord Willas Tyrell. Not long ago their father made the decision, Tyrion will marry Sansa being warden of the North when Robb Stark dies, Elain will marry Dickon Tarly securing a military alliance, while Cersei marries Willas Tyrell, ensuring both houses are entwined. Cersei argued, not wanting to be a pawn in this. Pleading to me with her children. Let alone, she claims that Elain is not worthy for a banner house. But Tywin said, if the Tyrells do turn their backs, then Tarly will be more in support to the Royal Family, not liege house.

"I don't suppose there's anything we can do about this?" Tyrion muttered.

"We have them both killed," Cersei suggested.

"It's hard to say which of the four of us is getting the worse of this arrangement," Tyrion said. "Probably Sansa. Though Willas will certainly come to know a deep and singular misery."

"Father doesn't discriminate," Cersei said, taking a sip of wine. "We're all being shipped off to hell together."

"On a boat you built," Tyrion reminded.

Cersei shook her head, 'The Tyrells were plotting to undermine our family. I did what I did to protect our family."

"I'm your family," Tyrion said. "A member of your family who has actively contributed to that family's survival. Whether or not you or Father or anyone else wants to admit it. "

Cersei finished her glass, "I do admit it. If it weren't for your truck with the wildfire, Stannis would have sacked the city before Father got here. Our heads would still be rotting on the city gate."

Tyrion gave her a serious look, "Trying to have me killed in an odd way of saying thank you."

Cersei started to walk away, but Tyrion followed her. "Two people in King's Landing can give an order to a Kingsguard. Did you or did you not order Ser Mandon to kill me during the Battle of the Blackwater?"

Cersei stopped, her eyes gazing at Joffrey before looking at her youngest brother

"The impulse I understand," Tyrion said. Getting the answer, "He hates me because I'm the only one who tells him what he really is. So, fair enough. He wants me dead. But his stupidity? He could have had me poisoned, and no one would have known. But the King orders a Kingsguard to murder the Hand of the King in full view of his own army. "

"Let's not ruin this night, Elain deserves a good ball," Cersei said trying to change the subject.

"Now you care for her," Tyrion scowled.

"She is my daughter," Cersei explained. "I want what's best for her. And a Bannerman is not the answer."

Tyrion shook his head, "Back to the point, I want you to tell me if my life is in danger?"

"Probably," Cersei answered. "But not from Joffrey. He won't do anything now Father's here."

Tyrion shook his head, seeing his Father talking to a Lord, "Seven Kingdoms united in fear of Tywin Lannister. "

"Not the Tyrells," Cersei said, glaring at Margaery. "Soon they won't need to be afraid of him. Joffrey will belong to Margaery, the little doe-eyed whore, and so will his children and their children. History will be taken from our hands."

Tyrion looked at her, "You may escape, at least. Once Jaime gets back, Ser Loras may come down with a terrible case of sword through bowels."

Cersei smirked, "When Jaime gets back, Yes."

Tyrion sighed, "Jaime or not, I'm truly fucked."

The music finished playing as a Steward came forward. He announced the performance of acrobats from the Esso. Elain's eyes widen, as the crowd stepped aside to make way as men and women dressed in whimsical clothes flipped their way to the center. Performing their acts. Elain's blue eyes widen, as she turned her gaze to Tyrion. She smiled as she mouthed "Thank you to him."

For a brief moment, hiding his misery, he smiled at his niece tilting his head and raised a glass. Much to his dismay of knowing the truth of his assassination attempt and Elain's given by Joffrey's command, he could not bear the courage to tell her the truth. Even Tywin forbid telling the princess. So, seeing her in awe of the performers he found on a budget was enough.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I watched in awe, from the performer's strengths and flexibility. How they contorted their bodies to form new shapes that I thought were not possible. That was until, a man wearing leather pants came in and did a fiery show, by drinking from a black bottle and spew fire into the air from a torch. Follow by instruments with the dangerous element.

When the show was over, I walked over the concession in getting a snack along with others. Tonight, has been fantastic, from the dancing and performance. Uncle Tyrion has outdone himself this year. With the royal wedding coming up, I would has suspected less. But he outdid himself keeping to his word.

"I would like to make an announcement!" Joffrey announced.

All eyes went to him. My heart literally dropped wondering what he has planned. All night he has been on his best behavior. A couple of snarky jests, but still tolerable being distracted from his fiancé.

"Tonight, we celebrate my sister Elain's name day," Joffrey said.

The court applauds, causing me to blush from all of the attention.

"To which I would like to present my gift to you," he continued snapping his finger. The doors opened as a man came in escorting what appears to be a fawn. My eyes literally widen, since this was not a domesticated animal, but a wild one.

I walked centered to see the petrified creature. Kneeling down to sooth the worry.

"A beautiful fawn to the Doe of House Baratheon," Joffrey said.

I looked at him with caution, but keep the joyful act, "Thank you, my king."

Joffrey nodded with a wicked grinned. He walked away while other courtiers came over to pet the fawn. Several minutes past, as I look up to see where my dear brother was. Upon the stairs he stood picking up his crossbow. My eyes widen, realizing what he was about to do. He was going to kill the fawn in front of everybody. Before I could protest, Tywin being nearby marched over and grabbed the crossbow. The king was about to complain, but Tywin held a scolding look that put Joffrey back into his place. I thanked the Seven and petted the fawn. Such an innocent only to be a pawn in its twisted game.

* * *

 **Archery scene inspired by _Reign_**

 **I know not my best chapter. Ball scenes are hard to do.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Great Lion and the Queen

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Great Lion and the Queen of Thorns**

 _The Hand's Study_

Lady Olenna observed Tywin as if he was bluffing. The head of House Lannister had offered to make to arrange marriages during Princess Elain's Name Day. He did not give the specifics, as Mace Tyrell thought he was assuming joining their houses by the union of Margaery to King Joffrey, and Princess Elain to either of his two sons. However, the Queen of Thorns being the matriarch of the family, took control of any marriage alliance. So, when she enters the Hand's study, and he offered the second marriage of Willas Tyrell to Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, she found it as an insult.

"Impossible," Olenna object.

"Why?" Tywin replied, keeping a neutral face. Pouring both of them some wine.

"My grandson is the pride of Highgarden," She explained. "The most desirable bachelor in all the seven kingdoms. Your daughter…"

"Is rich, the most beautiful woman in all the seven kingdoms, and the mother of the king." he interrupted, handing her the glass.

"Old," she corrected, taking a sip of wine.

"Old?" He asked, offended not for him but his daughter.

Olenna nodded, "Old. I'm something of an expert on the subject. Her change will be upon her before long. I'll spare you the details of what will happen then."

Tywin took a seat facing the queen of thorns.

"You may have the stomach for bloodshed and slaughter, but this is another matter entirely."

Tywin was amused but kept his stern face. "The years punish us as well, I promise you that." Taking a large sip of his wine. "My stomach remains quite strong, however. The only thing that might turn it is details of your _youngest_ grandson's nocturnal activities. Do you deny them?"

"Not at all," Olenna confirmed. "A sword-swallower through and through."

"A boy with his afflictions should be grateful for the opportunity to marry the most beautiful woman in the kingdoms and remove the stain from his name."

"Are you offering Princess Elain then," Olenna asked. "I wouldn't mind arranging Loras with Elain."

Tywin scowled at her, "No."

Tywin had already made his mind up in marrying Princess Elain to Lord Dickon Tarly. A Bannerman son, but a son of the most elite general in the Reach. Second best to the Lannister Army. If anything were to happen in the alliance with the Tyrells, he would know the Tarly's will be on his side. All he has to do is summon for Lord Randyll Tarly to sign the contract.

"Did you grow up with boy cousins, Lord Tywin?" She asked, manipulating the conversation. "Sons of your father's bannermen, squires, stable boys?"

"Of course," He answered.

"And you never…" She hinted behind her drinks.

"No," he said straight out.

Olenna smirked, "Not once? Not in any way?"

"Never," Taking another big sip.

Olenna chuckled softly, "I congratulate you upon your restraints. But its natural, boys having a go beneath the sheets."

"Perhaps Highgarden has a high tolerance for unnatural behavior." Tywin murmured.

"I wouldn't say that." Olenna cooed. "True, we don't tie ourselves in knots over a discreet bit of buggery, but…" She sighed lowering the glass as she murmured, "brothers and sisters…where I come from, that stain would be very difficult to wash out. "

In a deep low tone, Tywin replied, "I will not breathe further life into a malicious lie by discussing it."

He stood up, fetching more wine.

"Lie or not, you must admit many people find it quite convincing. Convincing enough to put swords in their hands and send them off to kill Lannisters and Tyrells, thanks to our new affiliation." She reminded, with a bit of a snark.

Tywin came over with the pitcher, "I don't care what people believe." He offers more wine, but Olenna covered her glass shaking her head. "And neither do you."

Olenna laughed, "As an authority on myself, I must disagree. "

"Now, if the rumors about my children were true," Tywin continue, putting the pitcher away and returning to hover over her. "then Joffrey is no king at all, and House Tyrell is throwing its prized flower into the dirt."

"And if Cersei is too old to give Willas children, we're throwing another prized flower into the dirt. It is a chance we simply cannot take."

"The uncertainty makes you uncomfortable?" He noted. "All right. I'll remove it for you. If you refuse to marry Willas to Cersei, I will name Loras to the Kingsguard. I'm sure you're familiar with the Kingsguard vows. He will never marry. He will never have children."

Olenna scoffed. "Go ahead, I have Willas and Garlan to secure the Tyrell name. Any children after them will be far away for Highgarden go to the children of Joffrey and Margaery. I'm impressed, you would have your grandson protected by someone who disgusts you?"

"I would have my grandson protected by a skilled warrior who takes his vows seriously," He said, reaching for the document to sign Loras as part of the kingsguard. He then grabbed a quill dipping it in ink. "So, shall I draw up the order? Or do you consent to this match?"

"It's a rare enough thing, a man who lives up to his reputation. I have a better offer," Olenna said as she stood up from her chair grabbing the quill.

"And that is?"

"You have arranged Princess Elain to marry Dickon Tarly. A bannerman son, whose house lays oath to the Tyrell. An insult do I dare say, not to my house, but to your granddaughter. A Princess, no, a doe given to a huntsman."

"The late King Robert set the arrangement before," He reminded.

"To Samwell Tarly," Olenna reminded. "Randyll deny the request."

"An arrogant move on his part."

"My offer is this, Joffrey will marry Margaery as promised," Olenna assured. "Willas will be married to Princess Elain, and Loras to your daughter, if he were to object, then he will be part of the Kingsguard. One cannot force a man to marry, and King Robert also made it law by Jon Aryn support to never force a man to the kingsguard, an honor to you, which your son refused to accept."

Tywin scowled, seeing his opponent clearly.

"Accept this arrangement, and Highgarden will pay for the Princess royal wedding. More supplies to the cities, and gold to reduce the debt from the Iron Bank. They too pay their debts, Lord Tywin." Olenna then added something in a whispered voice. "And we won't question the Princess's virginity."

Tywin glared at her.

"By sacred law, when a royal is married the bedding ceremony must be witness. How would you feel when Lord Tarly sees no blood on the sheets when his son penetrates her? Last I heard, he is a conservative man and value's traditions. He can sniff a lie a mile away. Expecting Dickon to take a virgin bride."

The lion sneered at the Queen of Thorns.

"So, what shall it be?" Olenna offered.

Tywin knew he has definitely met his equal when it comes to politics.

. **o0o**.

 _Elain's POV_

I was walking in the private garden attached to Tommen and my chambers. Tommen was in awe as he stared at the fawn being careful not to scare her. Last time, father gave Tommen a fawn hoping the boy could raise a stag to be that of a horse. Might as well call it a drunken epiphany. Tommen accepted the challenge, which made father laugh until Joffrey viciously murder the fawn and made it into a stew forcing Tommen to eat it. When that I happened, I was on a trip to one of the Lord's villas to celebrate their daughter's name day. Father was furious, gave Joffrey a right smack on the jaw; however, it wasn't enough to protect Tommen from the cruelty.

Now, the fawn as of now is heavily guarded. My Stags laughed when I told them to make sure no one but a few can come near the fawn. Lamar asked how I am going to raise such a creature. I have no clue; the fawn was passed the nursing age. But it was a wild animal. Man interfering with nature possibly made it impossible to return it back to the wild.

"What are we going to name it?" Tommen asked.

"I have no clue," I answered. "Any suggestions?"

Tommen touched its head to feel any antlers. "Orys. Like our ancestor."

I chuckled, "Orys it is."

Tommen smiled, as he continues to pet Orys.

"His Lord Hand, Tywin Lannister," Forrester announced from Tommen's chambers.

Tommen and I turned around facing our grandfather. We were surprised since if he wanted to see us, he would have sent his squires or stewards to fetch one of us. Save him strength that age has bestowed upon him, since he is now assigned to the Tower of the Hand, with the many stares.

"Grandfather," Tommen greeted us.

"What a pleasant surprise," I added.

Tywin nodded, "Tommen, I need to speak with your sister in private."

"Yes grandfather," Tommen obliged as he left the garden walking over to Forrester asking him to show how to hold a sword.

Forrester asked permission with a glance, to which I nodded. Forrester let him inside to show how to use a sword. I took a deep breath and stare at the old lion. He gestured to the bench in which we sat down under a tree.

"Are you well?" I asked, seeing he appears tired.

"I'm perfectly well," he answered. "Had a meeting with Lady Olenna of House Tyrell."

"Must have been an interesting conversation," I said.

"Indeed," he muttered slightly. "Which I why I am here to speak with you."

I nodded listening carefully. "After much consideration, Lady Olenna and I have arranged your hand to her eldest grandson, Willas Tyrell."

My eyes widen not expecting it. After weeks with Dickon, I would have expected to marry House Tarly.

"You _will_ marry as soon as possible," he continued. "Once Willas arrives from Highgarden."

As soon as possible, I thought. "Before or…after the royal wedding."

"Before," he clarified. "You have been a maiden long enough. It's time you have been wed and start a family of your own."

I nodded comprehending his words, "Once you and Joffrey are wedded to your significant others, there will possibly be another wedding between Ser Loras and your mother."

My mouth literally dropped. Cersei will kill Loras on their wedding night. It will be a miracle by the seven if she kills him a month later. With all the rumors, Ser Jaime would kill Loras as well. Let alone the fact that my mother would also become my sister by law. And I thought Uncle Tyrion getting married to Lady Sansa was far enough drama.

"Does my mother know," I asked.

"Indeed, disappointed in her behavior yet again." He answered, with much annoyance. "Do you accept this marriage?"

I thought about it. The letters from Willas, the conversations Ser Loras and Renly used to discuss. The horse Ivory as a gift. Willas was a decade older than I, a cripple having a bad leg from a tourney, though Margaery states he has better strength, though with assistance with a cane, he can walk perfectly fine. Even dance for a short period. Then another thought came, the ceremony, where we would make our vows to the Seven. My father was dead…leaving Joffrey…protector of the realm to give me away.

"On one request," I said.

Tywin gave a serious gaze, a lion ready to strike its prey. "And that would be?"

"Would you do me the honor of giving me away?" I asked.

The old lion for the first time became speechless. I was shocked, never have I seen him speechless before. At the moment, Grandfather has been more of a father figure since my own father passed away. He did everything in his power to protect my honor after the assassination attempt. So what other ways can I thank him than this?

"Very well," he answered.

"Then I accept the match," I said.

Tywin gave a small approving smile.

A loud clang could be heard of a plate falling down on the floor. Follow by Tommen apologizing loudly. I merely chuckled, barely seeing Ser Forrester bending down to get the fallen fruit while Tommen tried to keep the sword balance.

"Seems that boy is ready for training," Tywin noted.

"Mother won't allow it," I sighed. "Joffrey barely had his training, using the sword as a toy than a tool."

"That will change," Tywin assured sharply. "There are going to be many changes around here."

I only nodded, not challenging the Great Lion.

. **o0o**.

Taking a stroll through the castle, I notice Sansa was sobbing along the cliffs with Shae. They were both observing the bay, noting the only ship in sight was Lord Baelish. As his sigil of a black mockingbird sailed away. I can only assume the girl is upset in receiving the news that she was now betrothed to Lord Tyrion. My uncle was generous to wait a few days until giving the announcement.

As much as I would consider the match with Ser Loras, uncle Tyrion is a good man. He defended Sansa when Joffrey was abusing her in front of the court. He can protect her with the best men. When all this is done, then they are assigned territory of the Westerlands, being far away from King's Landing as possible. As long as Tyrion gives up the game.

"If they wait for some time, they could get a divorce," Ser Wensington suggested. "Married under duress, and not consummate their marriage."

"I doubt my uncle could go celibate," I sighed. "But maybe. If Lord Tywin doesn't force a royal bedding ceremony."

"Are you afraid of that?" Wensington asked.

I nodded. I do not want to be touch by countless men who undress me. Since Lady Olenna requests a royal bedding ceremony, the consummation will be public by selected members of the court. Grandfather no doubt will choose lords who believe in the horse back riding accident or paid for their silence. Either way, I'm nervous to be trap in he dark memories of that night.

"Your grace," Wensington spoke. "When you marry, your stags will remain by your side."

I was surprised, thinking once I'm wed, I lose the protection of the Royal Stags for the Tyrell guards.

"We swore an oath to your father and you, to remain by your side." He explained. "If you go to Highgarden, then I, as your sworn Shield will be there."

"Why?" I asked.

"I made a sacred vow," he answered. "And I see you as my own child. Protecting you since you were a little girl. I will do so until I can no longer wield a sword."

I nodded, to lighten the mood I added, "I believe there are eligible ladies in Highgarden."

Wensington laughed, "If the one is there. Though, I pity the queen."

"I feel sorry for Loras," I said.

"A marriage of Name, not by action since the queen does not have a sword." Wensington added.

I looked at him confused to explain. "What do you mean by that?"

"I will only say this once, but Ser Loras prefers the company of men in a explicate nature." He said.

"Oh," I managed to say. "Well, that explains a lot."

Especially when it came to Renly

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	28. Chapter 28: Betrothed to Madness, the Dw

_**Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: My laptop broke and is being repaired. I'm borrowing my family laptop until it is fixed. So, the lines will be off since the laptop doesn't have the DVD thing, so I could watch the episode and use the subtitles. Also, I can't download my editing software. So…this will be a rough chapter. Once my computer is fixed, I will edit the chapter properly so you can enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Betrothed to Madness, the Dwarf, and a Cripple**

The lady Margaery appeared out of nowhere. A ghost or fay in the blink of an eye. One moment you're staring straight ahead of the garden, the next she's suddenly there. Her vines of arms wrapped around my very own. I practically jumped from the sudden intrusion, which made Forrester chuckled and the Lady herself grin. She must have received the news, that Willas and I are matched, and to be married as soon as possible. From the month, I was given the impression that Dickon Tarly and I were to be wed. His family has resources in the military prospect, which could help the Lannisters end the war. Alas, the Queen of Thorns must have made a bargain that Grandfather could not refuse. Ironic that the guardian of the woman would provide the dowry, yet in this situation, Lords are providing the dowry that aids the royal family. What could they contribute towards the King and the Hand of the King to marry a princess?

"I'm so happy, we'll be sisters soon," Margaery murmured.

"We would still be sisters since you are marrying Joffrey," I reminded.

"True, but to be sisters through both our brothers is fascinating," she stated.

"Are you not upset from the delay?" I asked.

She waved her hand, "Provides enough time to make my wedding perfect."

I nodded.

"Oh, grandmother has already started the planning. The flowers and feast. The seamstress who is making my gown will be arriving to make yours. All green and gold."

"Actually, gold, white, and bronze, "I corrected. "I will be wearing my house colors for the last time."

Margaery nodded, "When we have time, we must go through our wardrobe. See each other's fashion before the court."

"You will be wearing gold, bronze, black and brown. There will be some colors based on the season, but yes, you are welcome to see my wardrobe. I'm terrified of yours to doubt I have the confidence to expose more skin."

"When you live in Highgarden, you'll appreciate the attire." She assures with a smile.

"I'll take your word," I chuckled.

She chuckled then sighed, "I believe the sad union will be Loras."

"So, I've heard," I sighed. "My mother is dreading it. I fear for him. "

"I pray Loras considers of taking the white," she murmured.

"He would never marry, father children, or own lands," I reminded.

"But he would be here with me, standing by my side." She sighed.

I raised a brow.

She realized my speculation and scoff, "I love my brother, nothing more, and nothing less as siblings should. He's my best friend."

"I heard a rumor he prefers swords than sheaths."

Margaery stopped, having a cautious glance.

"I hold no ill to one's nature," I said. "But I suggest, any affliction should not be performed here. Cersei will search for any means necessary to annul this match."

Margaery nodded relaxing.

"Although, how would make the union work with Sansa?" I asked.

"He is not all swords, he would do his honor and duty," She said. "Primarily, a …in name marriage."

"It would probably be the same for her engagement with Lord Tyrion," I sighed. "I pity them, their marriage is under duress."

"Unless they do not consummate," Margaery hinted.

"My Lord Grandfather would see it through," I countered.

Margaery nodded, having a sad look. We both felt sorry for the young she-wolf. She deserves happiness even, to escape from King's Landing and be with a husband who can protect her, owns his own lands, and promises her a family. We wander through the gardens until reaching the cliffs where the Queen of Thorns lay roost. The sight was empty, except for Ser Lamar who waited on the edge. Looking closely, we spotted Sansa crying under the terrace. Swiftly, we came over as Margaery coddle, he girds.

"Growing up in Winterfell, all I ever wanted was to escape, To come here to the capital. See the southern knights and their painted armor and Kings Landing after dark. All the candles burning in all those windows." Sansa mumbled, then sobbed. "I'm stupid. A stupid little girl with stupid dreams who never learns."

I handed the poor girl my handkerchief. She accepted the silk, dabbing her eyes. Once she has calmed down, Margaery wrapped her an arm around her, gesturing we leave the terrace. Suggesting we go for a walk.

"Come. Come walk with us," Margaery murmured. "I remember the first time I saw you in the throne room. I'd never seen anyone who looked so unhappy. I wanted very much for you to be happy, Sansa, and so, does my grandmother."

"As do I," I agreed to rub her back.

Margaery stopped in front of a rose bush. As she talked, she searches for a rose, "You would have been happy in Highgarden, but women in our position must make the best of our circumstances."

"How do I make the best of my circumstances?" Sansa asked bitterly. "I have to marry him."

Margaery smiled, handing Sansa the rose.

"Has my uncle mistreated you?" I asked.

"No," Sansa answered.

"Has he been kind to you?" I asked.

"He's tried," she mumbled.

"You don't want him though," Margaery inquired.

"He's a Lannister," Sansa countered, then looked at me. "I mean no offense."

"None taken," I assured her. "Far from the worst Lannister, wouldn't you said?"

"I'm sorry," Sansa apologize. "Here I am, complaining to you..."

We turn into the gardens.

"My son will be king. Son learn from their mothers. I plan to teach mine a great deal," Margaery promised. "Elain's son will be Lord of Highgarden. And your son, if I'm not mistaken, your son might be lord of Casterly Rock and the North someday."

Sansa stopped, comprehending in what Margaery had stated.

"What?" I asked the girl.

She looked at us nervously.

"My son…with him," She mumbled. "I'll have to…we'll have too…"

Margaery started walking, "If it's the pain you worry about- "

"I'm not afraid of the pain. Not after what Joffrey's done to me." Sansa interrupted.

"What is it, then?" I asked.

Sansa gave me a look. The one that women give to their curious friends involving intimacy. Margaery and I couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence.

"He's rather good-looking, even with his scar." Margaery complimented, with a grin. "Especially with the scar."

"He's a dwarf," Sansa muttered, then gave a loving sigh, "And Loras…Loras."

"So, Willas is a cripple. That's not stopping me," I stated.

Margaery nodded in agreement. "Some women like tall men. Some like short men. Some like hairy men. Some like bald men. Gentle men, rough men, ugly men, pretty men, pretty girls." She teased tickling Sansa who flinched. "Most women don't know what they like until they've tried it. And, sadly, so many of us get to try so little before we're old and grey."

"If there wasn't such a high standard for us women, and a master created a potion that allowed such exploration he would have been king of the world." I jest.

Margaery chuckled agreeing. She continued, "Tyrion may surprise you. From what I've heard, he's quite experienced."

Sansa blushed, "And that's a good thing?"

"It can be," Margaery murmured. "We're very complicated, you know. Pleasing us takes practice."

"How do you know all this?" I asked raising a brow. "Did your mother teach you?"

The Lady of Flowers gave a mischievous grin, "Yes, my _mother_ taught me."

"And what other pleasures are there than penetration?" Sansa asked.

Margaery gave a wicked grin, taking us to her chambers. She told us what her ' _Mother_ ' told her. That a man can pleasure a woman by using his hand, touching our little pearl, and his fingers inside our vaginas. Also, a man can use his tongue. Sansa was blushing at such a practice. This dance called cunnilingus. Let alone women using their mouths to perform fellatio. These practices could give pleasure without the risk of conceptions. A part of me wonders if Margaery had performed these acts in Highgarden. Let alone if Willas had these expectations from his wife to be.

The lesson about sex is barely talked about. The conversation I had with Cersei was more of laying down on your back and let the husband mount you. Let him do as he pleases and bear him a child. However, Margaery explaining there is the pleasure to sex, only need to learn about yourself and not to hold back.

By evening, Sansa and I were blushing.

"Uh, thank you…" Sansa managed to say.

"It's my pleasure," Margaery replied.

 **.o0o.**

The following day, there was a knock on the chamber door. Ser Wensington announced it was Dickon. I sighed, dreading this conversation. Not having much of choice, I granted him permission. The door opened, entering Dickon. He held a disappointed expression.

"Your grace," he greeted with a bow.

"Lord Dickon," I replied. "Come, have a seat."

Dickon accepted the offer, taking a seat next to me. There was some distance than before towards the fact I am now betrothed.

"Ser Loras told me you are engaged to his brother," he announced.

"I am," I confirmed.

"Seems the Queen of Thorns made a better deal than what my father offers," he said.

"I do now know the entire detail," I confessed.

"This is not your fault," he sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. "People in our status never have a say in our future. We do what is best in the name of houses."

"Sadly so," I agreed.

There was a chance for us. Living in Horn Hill, sneaking off to break Tarly tradition for a hunt. Our children knowing how to use a bow, our sons being able to fight, see the military tactic. The finest generals in the Reach. But that possible future is gone now. When the time has come, he will be Lord of Horn Hill of House Tarly and I Lady Paramount to Highgarden. We never get a choice, only the patriarch of our family decides.

"May I request a favor from you," he asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"All I ask is a kiss," he requested.

I was surprised not expecting such a request. This is what he wanted…a kiss? Not a trinket or a piece of silk. No doubt I have kissed many men, knights primarily as a reward for their victories. Over the past few months, I have gathered my courage to be touched by another man. It's the least I would do in the time we shared. Gingerly, I lean up pressing my lips upon his own. Dickon carefully coved his hand, cradling my cheek. What was supposed to be a simple peck, lead to many more filled with warmth? Until the sound of the bell rang, announcing the time of day. The loud dings breaking the trance.

Dickon pulled back, and sighed, "I shall cherish this moment."

I gave a small smile.

"Who knows, maybe in the late future there be a chance."

"Always making your mark," I chuckled shaking my head.

No doubt he left a mark on me.

As we said goodbye to a possible future.

Could there be romance, possibly?

And an army if needed.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, and please leave a review.**


	29. Chapter 29: New Unions and Old Unions

_**A Doe in a Lion's den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: New Unions and Old Unions**

Lord Randyll Tarly was disappointed in the fail attempted in joining the two houses. Of Baratheon/Lannister and Tarly. He demanded his don to return to Horn Hill. A Tarly needed to be home, while the Lord himself be taking the army to go against Robb Stark and the Northern. King Joffrey and Grandfather accepted the young lord's departure. Out of respect, I watched as Dickon and his men left the Red Keep for the Reach.

The war was getting drastic by the day. Not only are we dealing with the North, but add Stannis Baratheon who hasn't claim defeat yet, and Lord Baelon Greyjoy who is sacking the North. Grandfather consider it a blessing the Greyjoy are attacking the North, especially in killing Bran and Rickon Stark, leaving the vast kingdom without a male heir if the King of the North should perish. Without Renly, I hardly knew directly what is going on. Until Ser Wensington told me from the Royal Stag's sources, that Robb Stark has married a foreigner who is possibly pregnant. The North was going to the Riverlands to pay Tribute to Lord Hoster Tulley since the Lord has passed away. I asked on the whereabouts of Ser Joseph and Arora Stark. Wensington sighed, saying he has not received the word, and with the war, it would take longer than expected to reach North.

Hopefully, Ser Joseph has taken Arya Stark to Riverrun. By then the girl would be reunited with her family.

Back to the main point:

Standing on a pedestal as the seamstress took the measurements of my body. I stood in my corset and skirt, the seamstress was precise, more precise than my usual seamstress. As the woman did her work, Lady Olenna was sitting on the lounge, analyzing the sample of fabrics made of gold. Being delivered by her little birds.

Meanwhile, Margaery was by the bed where my wardrobe laid. She picked up the robe gowns and sheath dresses. Along with the colorful gowns, some in Lannister colors, others in purple and blue.

"No, no, no, she's a princess, not a noblewoman," Olenna disregards each sample. She stopped one of her birds gazing at the fabric, "My late husband gave me a fabric similar to this. I made it my handkerchief."

"Her wedding is in a month, grandmother," Margaery said. "You can't say no to everything. "

"Nonsense," Lady Olenna replied. "I'm wedding my two grandchildren to royalty. It is my duty that it is perfect as it can be."

"Please, do not exert yourself," I said.

"Exert myself, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Lady Olenna said. "I, the Queen of Thorns arrange the perfect wedding the last century."

Margaery and I chuckled.

"It's a shame your mother could not attend such an important event," Lady Olenna said. "Supporting you on the decision of the dress. Usually, it's the mother's gown the daughter's wears."

Cersei was offered the invitation to come for the dressing. She declined to say she was occupied with Joffrey's royal wedding. A part of me had hoped there was a chance to rekindle with my mother. But the close my marriage is getting, the farther apart we have become. It's clear her children of Ser Jaime were far important that her firstborn daughter.

"Unfortunately, the gown she wore on her wedding was damage during the bedding ceremony," I said.

"Your parents didn't have a royal bedding ceremony?" Margaery asked.

"No," I answered. "The war had just ended, and they were not aware of the customs for witnesses. So, the men who carried her to the royal chambers tore her dress apart."

"Seeing I'm paying for this dress, it shall not be ripped," Lady Olenna said. "Both gowns will be spare for your daughters. I remember how my dress was torn. I was furious. "

Margaery and I chuckle.

The seamstress started pressing the sample linens on my body. Going over the ideas of what the skirt will be. Olenna told the seamstress both wedding gowns need to be different from one another. Margaery is supposed radiant while mine is regal. So, the skirt I will be wearing will be fuller. A there will be a slight train but not as long as Margaery. As Olenna kept reminded the seamstress, there's a difference between a princess and a queen.

The little birds then brought over the jewelry I had, even the tiara and circlets. Olenna said, simple, pretty, not marriage worthy until reaching Aurora who held a jewelry case in the shape of a turtle. The Queen of Thorns became quite as she realized what the jewelry case was. The only reason why the Doe would have a turtle case, was because it was the inheritance of the Late Cassena Baratheon Nee Esermort. My Father wrote in his will that I shall inherit my grandmother's jewelry that was bestowed upon him. She opens the case revealing pearls. A necklace made of pearl with an emerald pendant, along with a headdress of pearls.

"Cassana always loved pearls," Lady Olenna sighed.

"You knew my grandmother?" I asked.

"I did, we always met in the sailing tourney," She said. "A tall, strong woman, with eyes like the seafoam. It's a shame the storm took her away."

"She died with my grandfather, they were on a diplomatic duty to find Prince Rhaegar a bride," I mumbled.

"King Aerys always have his family to deal with personal matters," Olenna said.

The little birds, Margaery, and Aurora stopped looking between the queen of Thorns and me. In the beginning, I said, there was a chance Oyrs Baratheon was Aegon, the Conquerors half-brother. That there was dragons' blood in the Stag. However, there's more dragons blood in my veins, one King Robert has refused to admit, even though it was considered a dishonor to his grandmother. My Great Grandmother was Princess Rhaelle Targaeryn, married to Ormund Baratheon, who was Hand of the King to King Aegon the fifth. Her oldest brother, Prince Duncan was betrothed to Lord Lyonel Baratheon, daughter; however, the prince betrays that arrangement to marry Jenny of Oldstone. A commoner. My great-great Grandfather rebelled against the king, renouncing the Iron Throne and be name the Storm King from this insult. Through trial by battle, he yielded to Ser Duncan the Tall. Prince Duncan renounced his claim to the Iron Throne, and King Aegon V, repaying Lord Lyonel for his son's disrespect by marrying his only daughter to the heir of Storms End, Ormund Baratheon. Until they were wedded, she became a companion to the Lady of Storm's End.

Father told stories of his grandmother, how she was beautiful with long silver hair, but eyes blue as the sky. That is how he knew his grandmother was not filled with the madness. Singing lullabies of great deeds, and a promise that one day her blood shall sit on the Iron Throne. Her legacy was almost succeeded, Robert sitting on the Iron Throne for eighteen years until his death. And here I was, being married off the same as she was. Her legacy coming to an end.

Olenna came over, as she placed the necklace on my neck and the headband. She gazed where he pendant rested, "The neckline shall be just bellowing the pendant." She told, seamstress.

"Yes, m'lady," the seamstress said, taking the measuring tape to measure my chest where the neckline would be."

As she did this, Lady Olenna lean to my ear, keeping her eyes on the mirror, "I know the Targaryen's have done wrong to your family. Taking advantage of your ancestors' fealty for their gain. But you cannot deny their dragon's blood in your veins. One day that blood will be your advantage in these games."

I turn my head looking at her.

She gave a wink. She knows, she knows of the rumors in regards with my siblings. She knows there is no Baratheon blood in Joffrey, yet she was willing to marry Joffrey by the name. But to secure a valid marriage, she secures Willas to I. The false King and the True Queen in her family. That is why she worked hard for my hand with either of her two grandsons. For if anything were to happen to Joffrey and Tommen, she would still have a Baratheon and a Tyrell on the throne.

 _Clever woman_ , I thought.

"Now what is this?" Margaery asked, lifting the red gown that Aurora has been trying to get me to wear since Winterfell.

"A gift from Dorn," I answered.

"And why haven't you worn it?" She asked.

"Because, her grace doesn't think it's modest," Aurora teased.

"Well, I think it is something you should wear when Willas arrives," Margaery cooed.

"The man will be drooling," Olenna said. "Splendid."

"I don't think that is wise?" I mumbled.

"My dear, my grandson only knows of you through words of your beauty and letters of your intelligence. Let his dream come true, as he comes down off his horse and greets his bride." Olenna insisted.

"He still rides?" I asked.

"Yes, just because he is cripple doesn't stop him from his adventures," Olenna answered. "However, his fondness for horsemeat I do not understand."

"Something he enjoys with Prince Oberyn." Margaery insert. "It's strange how they had become friends when it was Prince Oberyn that knocked him off his horse leading to his injury."

"My oaf of a son cost Willas his injury," Olenna muttered. "He was too young to Joust, not even qualify to compete. But Lord Oaf wanted praise. Willas mistake was listening to his father."

"Most sons' would do anything to please their father," Margaery said.

"Yes, and they end up dead in the end." Olenna murmured.

I sighed, as the seamstress pulled out another sample. One from her collection. This time Olenna praised for the choice.

Margaery came over, "Don't worry. Willas is smart and strong. He may not be a knight like Garlan and Loras, scholar so, but he can protect you. He and his thorns."

"Thorns?" I asked.

She gave a wink.

 _What in seven hells is she talking about?_ I thought.

. **o0o**.

Sansa seemed to be dreading each day coming close to her wedding. Shae tried hard to make the girl eat and drink, but the wedding butterflies are not what concerns me. Sighing, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sansa asked.

"It's Princess Elain?" I spoke.

There was a pause, until she said, "Come in."

Opening the door, I enter her chambers to see the young she-wolf sitting on the bed. Her handmaiden was absent. Yet Lamar remained at the door, as Wensington did the same. Carefully I came over, sitting down next to her. Before she was a display of her wedding gown. Made of gold, a giant skirt with metal plates on the side. An embroidery chest plate of beading that turned a wolf into a lion. There was no Stark cloak. Nothing that said wolf or winter. Just a hidden message that the Lannister's own her.

"I don't want to marry him," Sansa mumbled.

"I know," I said, rubbing her back.

"Also none of my family would be here," she continued. "My father won't be able to give me away. My mother won't be able to prep me...Robb...Ayra, Bran, Rickon...I'm alone."

"You have me, young wolf," I said. "I may have lion's blood, but I am more Stag than a lion."

Sansa nodded, "I want to wake up now."

However, this was not a dream. Women of our status are mere pawns. Our blood is valued to make other houses stronger. OUr wombs to bear children. Our dowry and inheritance to support the power of men. We as women have no say.

 **.o0o.**

Ser Joseph was exhausted. Never in his life would he have thought what was supposed to be an escort mission for Arya Stark of Winterfell to be delivered to be delivered to her kin turn to a wild adventure. One that his comrades would hardly believe. Might even compare it to Ser Duncan the Tall.

It started off, as usual, Ser Yoren taking the requests to the wall. Watching Arya Sark under the pretense, she was his cousin. Both heading North to see kin and teaching the suppose squire the ways of becoming a knight. However, things did not go as plan when the gold cloaks try to arrest one of the volunteers name Gendry River, having a royal warrant for his arrest. He and Yoren managed to tell the knights there is no Gendry and to leave. Seeing the knights' crest, they oblige and never came. But the Lannister lower ranking soldiers attacked the Night's Watch and took them to Harrenhall, a ghost of the city. The Mountain almost killed Gendry, to who Arya begged Ser Joseph to protect, for apparently, Gendry was King Robert's bastard. He did his best, only to receive a bloody punch to the face by the Mountain. Luckily, Lord Tywin recognize him, as he had Ser Joseph under command with Arya as the cupbearer, Gendry a Smith, and the Potpie, a baker. Strange things occurred, these unnatural deaths, and when they escape, he saw the deaths of Lannister soldiers that could not be explained.

Then it was the brotherhood without arms. Trading their swords and story in exchange for their freedom seemed reasonable enough. Until the Damn Hound recognized them, more importantly, Arya Stark. This made Thoros the Red Priest and his men to take the crew to their hideout, where they met Lord Beric Dondarrion. Joseph was stunned before he left he though the Lord of Blackhaven was murder by the Mountain after he was assigned to arrest the disgraceful knight. Beric was pleased to see Joseph, asking how his son was, Forrester, who was a Royal Stag. Follow by the duel between Lord Beric and The Hound, who was charged for killing the butcher's boy. Lord Beric had the lead, using a blade of fire; however the Hound defeated the horribly scarred man. By the Seven, witness the magic of the Lord of Light bring Lord Beric back to life. Sadly things turn for the worse, as Thoros and Beric sold Gendry to the Red Priestess. She was a strange woman, something was not right that only he and Arya could detect. In their captivity, during the distraction of Lannister soldiers nearby, did they escape with a horse.

Also, he tries to forget Arya killing Lannister soldiers. During the entire trip when possible, he taught the girl a few tricks with her sword. Along with defensive moves. They picked on each other, even a few insults that ended with a laugh. But now the time has come to say goodbye to their short friendship.

Now they were making towards the Riverrun. Having heard of Lord Hoster Tully has died. He believes Robb Stark and Lady Catelyn would be there to honor the deceased lord. By morning they reach the Riverrun. Arya's eyes widen in seeing it. Outside the castle was Stark Banner along with houses liege to House Stark.

"You kept your word," Arya said.

"My duty is to take you back to your kin," Joseph said. "Hopefully your brother doesn't have my head."

"Doubt it," Arya said. "It's not pretty or ugly enough for a spike."

"Thanks," he muttered.

Arya smirked as they may their way to the castle. Alas, as expected they were taken in by force. Ser Joseph weapon confiscated, if not tied up. At this point, he was no longer annoyed by it. They waited in the Tully main hall when the doors open revealing Lady Catelyn, King Robb, his wife Talisa, the Blackfish, and Edmure Tully. Lady Catelyn stopped, shocked as her eyes widen when seeing her daughter. The year had made Arya slightly taller, her hair still short, covered in dirt while wearing boy's clothing. But Catelyn knew her children. So did Robb, as he looked between Arya and Ser Joseph.

Unable to hold back, Catelyn rushed over hugging her daughter. Arya hugged her mother back, tears in her eyes happy to be in her mother's arm. As the two cherish the hug, Robb approached Joseph with caution.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am Ser Joseph Musgood," the knight answered.

"And where do your loyalties lie?" The young wolf asked.

Ser Joseph looked at the King of the North, "My loyalties lie with Princess Elain Baratheon, the true Queen of Westeros. "

Everyone was baffled by this. They have heard men saying Robb was the true King of the North. They heard southern soldiers pledge liege to either Joffrey Baratheon or Stannis Baratheon. But never have they listened to a knight states their loyalties to that of a woman.

"In my bag is a letter, signed by Princess Elain. My mission is to return Arya Stark to Winterfell or to her kin. I play no part in this war. My duties are to Princess Elain, her word is my command."

The Starks were surprised. They knew Elain was Robert's legitimate child, except they couldn't tell where her loyalties lie. Too see Ser Joseph speaking such words, gave a small indication. The blackfish grabbed the bag pulling out a sealed letter, crumbled, but the wax seal of yellow intact. He handed it to Robb, who check the seal seeing an image of a Doe, similar to the original Baratheon crest. Breaking the seal, he read it allow:

"To those of House Stark, I address the letter be deliver by one of my Royal Stags and secure to a Stark. I, Princess Elain of House Baratheon have taken the risk of treason to honor the friendship between my father the lateKing Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell in protecting his daughters. During this time as the letter's been written, I managed to have a conversation with Lord Stark during his arrest. He asked me to protect his daughters, I made that promise. When the massacre of the North occurred in the Tower of the Hand, Arya managed to escape. Upon her discovery, I ask Ser Joseph and Ser Yoren to take Arya and return to her next of Kin. For the Lady Sansa, I was unable to secure her escape, The queen had guards on her, and the marriage contract signed by both men could not be broken. The best to my abilities is to make Sansa one of my Ladies and have my personal guards watch over her. Lord Robb, Lady Catelyn, please forgive me in the crimes that my half-brother has committed against your family. I did not wish war upon both our houses. Please note, I do not support King Joffrey or Queen Cersei. My loyalties are to the realm, to the old gods and the new. Sign Princess Elain. King Robert's true rightful heir."

Ser Joseph nodded.

Robb took out a knife and free the knight from his bondage. "I don't know how I can thank you, ser."

"A bath for starters," Arya quipped.

"Say's the brat who push me into the bog," Joseph countered.

"You are talking to the princess," Edmure warned.

"I am no princess," Arya snipped.

Robb looked between his sister and the knight and could see they were only teasing each other. The same Jon and Arya used to do.

"May he rest," Lady Catelyn said.

"Thank you, my lady." Ser Joseph replied with a respectful bow. "I wish to return to King's Landing so I can protect the princess."

Edmure came over to Robb, "We can not risk this. He serves the Lannisters. He will go to Tywin and report our whereabouts."

"He has a point," The Blackfish said. "Should we take the risk."

Ser Joseph sighed, "I'm right here, you know."

"We should kill him," Edmure suggested.

"I will not kill the man who saved my sister," Robb said.

Catelyn came over, "Robb, let him rest and when the time comes to escort him to the King's Road away from the battle. Ser Joseph and Princess Elain risk treason to save Arya. Should we dishonor them, and the gods in the blessing that has been given?"

Talisia came over, "Your mother is right."

Robb stared at the knight. He could be useful in their war. However, the knight held no oath to a House or a Kingdom. The knight was a sworn sword and shield to Princess Elain. Although the false King had ruined the alliance between the North and the Crown, only one dare to save the broken pieces.

"Ser Joseph," Robb started.

"Yes, my lord," the knight replied.

"King, you are addressing to a king." Blackfish corrected.

"Forgive me, but the long journey has left me unable to know who are kings these days," Ser Joseph sarcastically said.

Blackfish was about to speak, but Robb waved his hand to silence him. "Ser Joseph, I welcome you as my honor guest. You may rest, and when the time has come to be escorted by to King's Landing."

Seer Joseph gave a bow, "Many thanks, your grace."

Considering the risk to leave the knight alone with his two uncles, he escorted the man to chambers that were nearby his own. He kept a watchful on his behavior. Instead of seeing a man calculating the surrounding, he saw a tired warrior. One who was relieved his mission has ended. Meanwhile Lady Catelyn stared at her daughter, seeing some cuts and bruises, but otherwise, her youngest daughter was alive. Making the prayer wheel has done it again. The first time-saving Jon Snow from the pox, the second time awaking Bran from a coma, and now the third time, bringing Arya back.

"Mom you're crushing me," Arya protested. Still smooshed to her mother's chest.

"Seven blessing," Catelyn said kissing her daughter's head. "I thought I lost you."

Arya sighed, and hug her mom.

Little did they know the reunion would be short when the time has come to go to the Twins. The knight and the she-wolf, taking separate paths, as one returns to duty and the other witness the horrors of the world that lead to becoming a faceless man.

* * *

 **So research on Game of Thrones fandom website and ASOIAF Fandom have told me Robert Baratheon grandmother is a Targaryen. So...what do you guys think of the battle of the Targaryen bloodlines? Danerys being pure, Jon half, and Elain a quarter dragon? Also, the Martells have dragons blood too.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Heir of Highgarden

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 30: The Heir of Highgarden**

Today was the day. Tomorrow will be Sansa's wedding; however today Willas Tyrell shall arrive in King's Landing. Many thought his arrival would be next week; however, a raven came saying he was in the Crown Lands, and another saying he would be arriving. It's been a month since the marriage contract was made. So, to know my betroth hurried his way to get here. I was nervous. Terrify even, since this would be the day, I meet my intended husband. Lady Olenna and Lod Tywin have signed a marriage contract, so there is no way to break the union. All morning I was nervous. Butterflies in my stomach, Aurora and Margaery desperately try to ease my nerves. Even my sister to be made sure I was in the red gown. Aurora was manipulating my curls into a soft bun.

"Ease yourself," Margaery murmured.

"What if he doesn't like me," I mumbled. "What if I don't satisfy him."

Margaery chuckle was massaging my shoulders, "You overthink. Willas will admire you. He says he's impressed with the letters you two have exchanged."

I nodded still petrify. When the time arrived, the royal family and the Tyrells stood in the courtyard. A chair was there, for Lady Olenna, Mace stood by her side while her grandchildren were behind her. Meanwhile, I stood beside Grandfather on his left. He was pleased with the effort I was wearing to impress my fiancé. Joffrey stood by Tywin right, as mother stood beside him. She was baffled by my dress. Seeing more skin being exposed not because of my arms, but my shoulders and upper chest — the gown was forming to my figure. Cersei bit her tongue not commenting. An impression had to be made. Tywin seemed please because I was wearing Lannister colors.

"Where is he?" Joffrey snipped.

"Patience, your grace," Tywin said. "He will arrive."

The gates for the Red Keep opened as men riding on horses came through. Guards in Tyrell colors of green and gold, riding on brown horses holding their liege house banner. In front was a man riding on a black horse. They approach the steps until dismounting their steeds.

Mace came over, happily, as he offers a hand to one of the riders. The man declined the friendly offer, as he came down. He was tall, taller than Loras. My eyes traced over his fair features: the square of his jaw, covered in a slight beard, the straight line of his nose, the light brown hair in curls going to his chin. He was thin and lanky but had broad shoulders. Gazing down to his leg, his right leg to see something made of leather around his knee. Margaery mentioned her brother created a brace, one that would help him be mobile, reducing the strain. Providing more support. Willas grabbed a cane from the back of this saddle before he and Lord Mace venture forward. Noticing he was walking perfectly fine, not the expressing those who have a disability would do when walking with a cane. It almost seemed like the cane was an accessory than an aid. Remembering how Lord Stark used his after Ser Jaime injured the late Hand's leg.

"Your Grace, may I present my eldest son, Willas Tyrell," Mace said.

Grandfather stepped forward in greeting Willas Tyrell. Their conversation seemed quiet, as I stood beside my brother.

"Imagine, you were marrying a cripple," Joffrey murmured. "And I, marrying the most beautiful flower in the land."

"Cripple he may be, but he is the smartest man in the Reach." I countered quietly.

Joffrey scoffed from that.

True. My husband to be may not be a warrior, a knight, or one with weaponry skill. But Uncle Tyrion once stated, a man who cannot fight with a blade can still hold a sharp quill directly from his mind. Willas can breed the finest animals, made significant changes in Highgarden and it's the city. By the Tyrell accounts, he could be useful to King's Landing if Joffrey stopped insulting his mere physical attribute.

Tywin turned around offering an arm, "Come forward, granddaughter."

I obliged stepping forward to join the three men. Getting a better look from Willas, noticing unlike his siblings have blue eyes, his eyes were brown like his grandmother. Let alone, being a head taller than I. He smiled, a genius smiled, not one that is cocky. As if he was happy to meet me.

"Lord Willas," I greeted.

"Your Highness," Willas said, using the formal terms. He gave a curt bow before gently take my hand and kissed my knuckles. My cheeks blush from the gesture. "It's an honor to meet you finally."

"The honor is mine," I murmured. "Welcome to King's Landing. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Indeed, for I have finally met the most beautiful flower of the Crown Lands. My brother has not given you enough justice. Then again, words cannot describe such elegance."

Once more blush dusted my cheeks. By the seven, any more compliments and I might faint. Already my heart was beating rapidly.

"Now son, you made her blush," Mace commented, amused.

"Indeed," Tywin agreed. "Your son must be exhausted from his travels. Accommodations have been arranged, suitable towards his needs."

Willas eyebrow twitched as if grandfather's words almost insulted him. "Thank you, Lord Tywin."

Grandfather nodded, "Shall I introduce you to the king."

Willas nodded, as we walked over to Joffrey and Cersei. The eldest son surprised his majesty as he gave a proper bow, by bending the knee. While most Lords would provide a simple bow, by bending at the waist, Willas took it to the next level.

 _Making a statement,_ I thought. _Showing yourself that you are not weak._

Once introductions were made, the Tyrells escort Willas to his chamber. Joffrey and Tywin left for personal agendas. Leaving Cersei and me.

"Walk with me," She cooed.

Unable to resist, I comply as we made way inside.

"What do you think of your husband to be," She murmured.

"He's quite handsome," I noted. "Taller than expected."

Cersei nodded in agreement. "I'm rather jealous; he almost became mine."

I looked at her raising a brow.

"Don't worry; he's seven years my junior and I do not wish to wed," Cersei said. "Your father was enough, all I want is my children to be happy."

"You weren't happy when Myrcella left," I commented.

She inhaled sharply, " Because she was too young to be wed. Feeling that tradition be tossed aside, for you were to be wed first."

I sighed, thinking of my dear sister. How long it has been, many months since she left King's Landing for Dorn. A raven was sent long ago, stating the Princess was excellent. She wrote she was enjoying Sunspear, Princess Arianna being a good mentor along with Prince Oberyn daughter. The food was spicy, and Trystane has been keeping her company. A fair adjustment, with the complaint of heat. Oh, how I miss her so.

"Remember what I taught you," Cersei continued. "Handsome he may be, there will never be love between you. This was a political marriage. Once the honeymoon phase is done, he will put you aside and whore his way."

"You don't know that," I whispered.

"Your father was like that," She reminded.

"Was Grandfather like that?" I asked. "Did he whore his way while married to Grandmother. Last I check, even after Joanna death, he remained eligible and took no mistress."

Cersei stopped and held a stern look. She was thinking, figuring out a way to counter my response. In the end, she said this, "Love no one but your children. A mother's love is all that matters."

I nodded.

 _I thought back to the time when I first bled. I was twelve, though I did not bleed like most girls who wake to their floor bloom on their bed. No, the day my flower bloomed, I was having a meal with my father and a few of his men. They were going over stories, the times of their adventure. When the time came for me to leave, I stood up; however, father forced me down, his face red, ordering his guest to go. I was confused until he told his squire to get Cersei and give him his cloak. The squire did so. When I asked my father what was wrong, he placed the cloak over my shoulder and muttered, "I dreaded this day would come. When my fawn becomes a doe."_

 _By the time Cersei arrived, she had lifted the cloak and saw the blood on the back of my yellow dress. She was pleased, escorting me to her chambers. During the walk, did I feel the stickiness? The blood gathering on my loincloth, the tension in my stomach._

 _Once in her chambers, Cersei helped me clean up into fresh clothes and the proper hygiene cloth._

 _"You're a woman now, and you have any idea what that means" Cersei cooed, cradling my cheek._

 _"I am fit to bear children," I mumbled._

 _"A prospect that will delight you, my sweet girl." She murmured, happily. "The greatest honor. I remember when I gave birth to you. Even in birth, I labored a day to bring you and your twin into this world. Little Robert came unbearable, being the first, not even twenty minutes did you come. A surprise. A beautiful surprise. You cannot imagine the pain. I screamed so loudly; I was sure Robert would hear me in the Kingswood. "_

 _"Father was not with you?" I_ asked _._

 _"Robert was hunting. " She answered. "Whenever my time was near, my royal husband would flee to the trees with his huntsmen and his hounds. And when he returned, he would present me with some pelts or a stag's head, and I would present him with a baby. You should have seen his face, as he saw two little babes in my arms. His mouth dropped."_  
 _I chuckled, imagining the scene._

 _"I assure you when the time has come, you will have the greatest maester, an army of midwives, and myself when the time has come, and you bear a child to your husband."_

 _"Really?" I asked hopefully._

 _"Yes, I will not abandon you, my sweet girl." Cersei hugged me. "You may look like your father, named by him, but you are my blood. My sweet little cub." She kissed my head. "Your husband will show no such devotion. You may never love him, but you will love his children."_

Those were the rare memories did I thought my mother loved me. When visiting Dorn with Father to meet a potential husband with Prince Quinten, mother gave me such advice.

" _Permit me to share some womanly wisdom with you. The more people you love, the weaker you are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'll act the fool to make them happy, to keep them safe. Love no one but your children. On that front, a mother has no choice. "_

I will try, even if there is no love. I will try to form a relationship with Willas. He may not be a knight in fairytales, but he can get me out of this terrible place. Away from the monster. Even though it means...I'm abandoning those I genuinely love behind.

 **.o0o.**

By evening dinner was set in the private dining rooms. There, it was the Tyrells Lady Olenna, Lord Mace, and Willas, while Grandfather accompanies me to dinner. A soft, peaceful evening, the candles lit in quarters as the first course was set. The moment the doors open to allow us in, the Tyrells gave a bow, though Lady Olenna a courteous nod for she was sitting.

"Your Lord Hand," Willas greeted. "Your Highness."

"My Lords, my lady," I greeted in return.

"That's a lovely gown, my lady," Willas said for it was the same red one. "Dornish red suits your."

"Thank you, "I replied. "You look dashing as well."

"Yes, yes, enough of the compliments, shall we eat." Lady Olenna inserted.

We nodded, obliging the matriarch. Tywin took the head of the table. I was assigned to sit next to him on the side. Just as I was about to move my seat, Willas came forward, "Allow me," he insisted, pushing the chair to let me sit, and scooted me in. Afterward, he made his way around the table, sitting across from me, next to his father, while Lady Olenna sat on the other end. The first course was set, and we ate in silence. During that time, I gazed at Willas, noting he hasn't kept his eyes off me.

By the second course, Lord Mace spoke, "When shall we have them marry."

Lady Olenna groaned with her son's impatience.

"Two weeks after my son had been wed," Lord Tyrion answered. "Enough time to finish any final arrangements."

"Yes, since it won't be the same spectacular wedding as the kings," Olenna said. She turned to me, "Don't worry dear, when we arrive at Highgarden there will be a festival waiting. One that you deserve."

"Please, that is not necessary," I insist.

"Nonsense," Lady Olenna said.

"Grandmother," Willas spoke. "Let's not overwhelm her."

"Very well," Olenna said.

I turn to Willas, "Your family mentions you are a scholar."

"Indeed I am," Willas said with a smile.

"Could have been a maester," Lord Mace said proudly. "A Maester cannot hold lands or children." Olenna snipped. "Let alone his architecture inventions."

"Oh?" I replied.

"More on ideas, still in the testing stages," Willas said, rubbing his neck. "Figuring out a way to make life more accessible to the common folk."

I smiled softly, "Interesting. I hope to see them."

Willas grinned, "I would be an honor."

"Nonsense," Lord Mace said. "I doubt her grace would be intriguing in scribbles."

The heir of Highgarden gave a sigh. Lord Tywin gave a slight scowl. True, grandfather prefers a woman to sing, dance, and needlework, but he made sure his children and their children can read and write. To be intelligent, and not be treated low.

Dinner continued onward, through conversations were between Tywin and Olenna. Discussing the plans of the marriage. Lord Mace, tried to insert suggested, but he was cut off. Willas and I have a silent conversation, more of analyzing each other. A moment, he made a silent silly gesture with the knife that causes me to chuckle.

I don't know why, but Willas presence a relaxing approach. With Lord Dickon, there was a connection revolving around archery and the hunt. By the time dinner was done, Lord Willas had stood up and gone over to a servant who held a gift. He made forth and displayed the box.

"May I present you this gift, an affection of our engagement," he said, lifting the lid. Inside was a broach, a golden rose, instead of vines and thorns like the Tyrells. Instead, the rose was center of antlers made of bronze. My eyes widen gazing at him, not expecting such a gift.

"I hope to see you are wearing it at our wedding," Willas said.

"Of course," I accept.

"Well, it seems this union shall success," Lady Olenna announced.

"So it seems," Tywin agreed.

After the dinner, Grandfather escorted me to my chambers. The walk was peaceful. The Great Lion, approving towards my behavior in the match he has made. Although I only met Lord Willas in person for the first time, the two weeks may be enough to know one another. I get the impression he doesn't see me as a prize. Hopefully, that is true.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	31. Chapter 31: A Wedding Under Duress

**A _Doe in a Lion's Den_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 31: A Wedding Under Duress.**

The union between Lord Tyrion of House Lannister and Lady Sansa of House Stark. A marriage forced upon the two after Cersei heard the word of the Tyrells trying to match Sansa with Loras. Grandfather in his rush in marrying the two off. Although, this union was under duress. The Lord of House Stark has not accepted this union, nor the Mother. One or both need to approve this marriage, however, neither are here. Let alone, Tyrion was forced into this marriage not accepting this match. No man can compel another man to marry. Therefore...the gods frown upon this union.  
All for the kingdom of the North.

In the Sept of Baelor, the nobles and royal family resign. In the sanctum before the gods, the candles lit, even though it was a day. The High Septon talked with grandfather.

I stood beside Cersei. She wore a red dress lined with gold. On her shoulders were embroidery of lions, and a necklace of a lion on her neck. I stood beside her in a bronze gown, though a belt had the Baratheon crest.

"Such a lovely day for a wedding," Cersei murmured.

"If the gods see it so," I replied.

Margaery came over with a smile, "You look radiant, your grace."

Cersei held her detest for the young maiden giving a forced smile, "Radiant? Why radiant?"

"It's the word that came to mine," Margaery explained.

"Mm-hmm," Cersei replied, a slight chuckled.

Margaery wrapped her arms around Cersei' causing the lioness to cringe. I gave the Lady of Flowers a warning look. It has been known; Queen Cersei hates the Lady Margaery. Knowing that once Joffrey is wed, she would lose her title of Queen Regent to Queen Mother, losing much of her power of authority.

Margaery gave a reassuring smile, "We're going to be sisters soon. We should be friends."

"You're a musical girl, aren't you?" Cersei asked. "I imagine you have a lovely voice."

"A better dancer than a singer, I'm afraid." Margaery answered as we walked along the steps.

"Ah, but you know the song the Rains of Castamere?" Cersei asked, pleased.

"Of course," Margaery answered, a bit nervous in her tone. "They play it so often here at court."

"So you know the story of House Reyne of Castamere?" The queen continued.

"Not as well as you, I'm sure," Margaery replied.

"Elain, why don't you tell Margaery of the story," Cersei commanded.

I sighed, Cersei made sure my siblings, and I know by heart, "House Reyne was a powerful family. Very wealthy. The second wealthiest in Westeros. "

"Aren't the Tyrells the second wealthiest in Westeros now?" Cersei interrupted. "Of course, ambitious climbers don't want to stop on the second highest rung. If only you could take that final step, you'd see further than all the rest. You'd be alone with nothing but blue sky above you. Continue, my sweet girl."

Margaery kept her poise.

"Lord Reyne built a castle, grander than Casterly Rock. He gave his wife diamonds, larger than Lady Joanna of House Lannister ever wore. One day, his lordship rebelled against Lord Tywin Lannister."

"Do you know where House Reyne is now?" Cersei asked.

"Gone," Margaery replied kindly.

"Gone." Cersei replied raising a brow. "A gentle word. Why not say ' _slaughter_ '? Every man, woman, and child put to the sword. I remember seeing their bodies hanging high above the gates of Casterly Rock. My father let them rot up there all summer. It was a long summer. ' _And now the rains weep o' their halls, and not a could hear."_

We stopped center of the sanctum. Margaery was silent, her expression neutral, getting the message Cersei was giving to her. Cersei took her hand, expressing a motherly smile, then dropped to a warning look.

"If you ever call me _sister_ again, I'll have you strangled in your sleep." Cersei threatened. She gave a small smile and left us.

Margaery's face was paled from the threat. I came over taking her hand. "She is bitter. There are three things she loves in this world, and you threaten one of them."

"And what are those things?" she whispered.

"She loves herself, her children, and her power," I replied quietly. "Once you wed the king, she loses that power."

"I see," Margaery replied.

"If the marriage to Loras goes through, she would be accompanying me to Highgarden," I said.

"Loras is considering of joining the kingsguard," Margaery said.

"Then if I were you, convince Joffrey send her back to Casterly Rock. I fear for your life," I whispered again. "You are my friend, and soon to be sister."

"Or maybe make her Walder Frey's next wife if he needs another one." Margaery murmured.

I snorted, holding back a laugh. That would be the day Walder Frey would die. Gazing at Margaery, she smiled at my response which resulted from both of a chuckle. We agree Cersei Lannister is our enemy. One we cannot take for granted.

Loras and Willas came forward.

"What devious plot has you two conspire?" Willas asked.

"Nothing, dear brother," Margaery smiled, wrapping her arm around mine. "Was telling dear Elain the story I was stuck in a tree and you and Garlan try to get me down."

"And yet it was Loras who managed to convince you to climb down," Willas said, shaking his head from that memory.

"You wanted me to jump, saying you'll catch me," Margaery said, amuse.

"And I only told her where to put her foot to climb down," Loras chuckled.

"Must have been an interesting event," I said.

"You wouldn't believe how many times we had to save our sister from her misadventures," Willas said.

"Only because needlepoint becomes so boring after a time." Margaery insisted.

I looked at her with a smile, "You and I would have gotten along in our youths."

"Uh oh," Loras said, remembering the occasion Renly and he had to help me.

All four of us laughed until it was time for the ceremony. The Tyrells took the bride side, in support of Sansa, while I took the groom side. I stood next to Cersei, along with Tommen. Lord Tywin stood first in the line, observing the event. As Uncle Tyrion stood at the alter, holding the Lannister cloak, and the High Septon in ceremonial garbs. The doors open, all eyes turning to see Sansa in her bronze and gold wedding gown. Her hair up in southerner buns and braids. She was hesitant, gazing at the audience. She bit her lip taking a step forward until Joffrey clad in silver and gold approach her. Standing by her side.

It was hard to hear, but I managed to listen to their conversation.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked.

"Your father's gone," Joffrey answered, boldly. "As the father of the realm, it is my duty to give you a way to your husband. "

He offers her his arm... Sansa stared at it for a moment. Having no choice, she accepted his arm, as they may their way to the altar. Much as I despised the purpose of the wedding, I will not deny that Sansa looked marvelous. If only it were to a suitable match. The same over my uncle.

Once they were up against the stairs, Joffrey gave a bow to the groom, except it turns to him taking the small pedestal for Tyrion could cloak his bride. Tyrion was about to protest, yet no words escaped his lips as the king came down joining the family. I glared at him, but the royal cunt merely smirk.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," The High Septon said.

Sansa turned to do the ritual. Tyrion stepped forward, attempting to reach up and cloak his young bride. Unfortunately, Sansa was tall, making it difficult to do so. Some of the guests snicker at sight before them. Joffrey laughing, while Cersei chuckled. Tywin, Tommen, and I remained silent, giving a warning glare to the audience.

"Could-could you," Tyrion mumbled to Sansa.

Sansa nodded, as she knelt to his level to cloak his bride. Afterward, she stood both facing the High Septon.

"Your grace, your grace," He said addressing Joffrey and Cersei. before facing the court. " My Lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever..."

 _If only the gods could strike lightning to end this marriage,_ I thought.

 **.o0o.**

When it came to the feast, it was mix emotions. The atmosphere filled with energy, delight, but for others, it was dread. Laughter and music could be heard, conversations roaming about. The person who is most pleased about this wedding was Joffrey, grinning away as he drank and feast at the groom's family table. Mother drank her fill, while Grandfather and I merely sip now and then on wine. Across from us was the Tyrells. They had a conversation amongst each other, Olenna talking, which made the three of the four Tyrell children comprehend her words. It soon ended with Loras leaving the table and Olenna amused. At the couples table, Tyrion was drinking his wine by a goblet full. Smiling happily as he got himself drunk. Sansa nibbled her foods, trying to hide her disappointment. Finishing his glass, he lifted the silver plate, checking his teeth.

 _Uncle don't ruin this for her_ , I thought sadly.

He made it worse, tossing the plate down and using the tablecloth to wipe his face. Sansa spoke to him, which he smiled, waving it off. Sansa nodded, as she stood up and left his company.

Joffrey stood up as well, as Cersei placed her hand on his arm. "Perhaps you could talk to your bride-to-be instead."

Joffrey gazed at Margaery who watched them with loving eyes.

"I've got a lifetime for that," he sneered, yanking his arm away before his departure.

Cersei fidgeted, not accepting the rejection, as she took her wine and left the table, leaving Tommen, Tywin and me until grandfather had gotten up to speak with Tyrion.

"Will your feast be like this?" Tommen asked.

"Much better than this," I told him. "Lady Olenna said she would make sure of it."

"You be married soon," Tommen said. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"But I must follow my husband to be," I chuckled. "We will be here for Joffrey's wedding. When you're older, you can come and visit me in Highgarden."

"Really?" Tommen asked."

"Of course," Willas said, appearing out of nowhere. We turn our gaze to him, as he pulled himself a chair. "Anyone who is a friend or family of Elain, is always welcome to Highgarden. Do you enjoy falconry?"

"I've seen it, never got a chance to try," Tommen replied.

Willas smiled, "When there is time, I will show it to you. I brought my falcon."

Tommen nodded with a grin until staring at his cane. The cane was no wooden carving. A simple staff, while the handle was ornate, looking like leaves and vines. On the neck, there was a gold band.

"Want to see a secret?" Willas asked.

Tommen nodded curiously. Willas grabbed hold of the handle, and the staff then pull it apart some to reveal a blade. It was no short blade or broad sword, a thin sword, yet it could be sharp enough to kill someone. My brother's eyes widen amazed, while the heir of Highgarden grin.

"Always be prepared," Willas murmured.

"I keep a blade too," Tommen said tapping his small dagger.

"And I shall be careful," Willas playfully replied.

I chuckled at their antics.

"Indeed," Tywin said, returning from his conversation with Tyrion. "Although, I doubt Elain would appreciate if either of you spilled blood."

"Lord Tywin," Willas greeted in respect.

Tywin nodded in respect as he sat down. Partially listening to our conversation about anything the young prince brings up. It wasn't long after when Joffrey came center dragging Sansa away from the balcony.

"Time for the bedding Ceremony," Joffrey announce.

The guest cheered with excitement.

"There will be no bedding ceremony," Tyrion said, bitterly.

"Where's your respect for tradition, uncle," Joffrey happily said in a sadistic type of tone. "Come, everyone. Picks her up and carry her to her wedding bed. Get rid of her gown. She won't be needing it any longer. "

Sansa crossed her arms, insecure and not wanting to be touch.

Joffrey waved to the group of women, "Ladies, attend to my uncle. He's not heavy."

"There will be no bedding ceremony," Tyrion warned again.

"There will be if I command it," Joffrey ordered.

Tyrion took out a knife and stabbed the table with it. Silence engulfed the room — all eyes on the groom who was glaring at the king.

"Then you'll be fucking your own bride with a wooden cock," Tyrion growled.

Grandfather stood up — all eyes on Joffrey who was bewildered by such a threat.

"What did you say?" Joffrey asked, quietly. Then stepping forward, his words getting louder. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"I believe we can dispense with the bedding, your grace," Tywin said, with an authoritative voice.

Joffrey, however, was seething as he glared at Tyrion.

"I'm sure Tyrion did not mean to threaten the king," The great lion continued.

Tyrion's face fell solemn, before bursting out in a drunken laugh, "A bad joke, your grace. Made out of envy of your own royal manhood. Mine is so small. My poor wife won't even know I'm there."

"Your uncle is clearly quite drunk, your grace," Tywin concluded.

"I am. Guilty," Tyrion sang, taking another sip of wine. A hiccup escaped his lips, as he stumbled off his chair. "But... But it is my wedding night. My tiny drunk cock and I have a job to do. " He grabbed Sansa's hand leading the way." Come, wife. . . I vomited on a girl once in the middle of the act. Not proud of it. But I think honesty is important between man and wife, don't you agree? Come, I'll tell you all about it. Put you in the mood."

The feast subsided as Joffrey left the room. Cersei came over and escorted Tommen to his chambers, stating it was late. Tywin nodded his head to I, before retiring. The guests continue to socialize and hold a conversation. Finishing what is left of the food and wine.

"Well, a far different wedding than I expected," Willas murmured. "If only it rain."

I scoffed, "Not a good match."

"Prefer it be Loras," Willas confessed. "Or someone of near age."

"Power and politics," I sighed.

Willas nodded in agreement. And here we are a marriage created by power and politics.

"May I escort you to your chambers?" Willas offered.

"No need," I said.

"I insist," he said, standing up and offering his left hand.

Smiling some, realizing I can not refuse, I accepted his gesture, wrapping my arm around his as he escorted me to my quarters. Behind us, Ser Wensington followed, ensuring nothing happens. There was a peaceful silence between us — no words needed to be said. His pace even, the sound of his cane tapping on the stone floor every other step. It wasn't long before we were at the door to my apartment.

"Thank you, for the walk," I murmured.

"The pleasure is all mine," Willas murmured. "May I see you tomorrow?"

"If your sister doesn't kidnap me first," I teased.

Willas gave a deep laugh. "Then I will save you from her."

He took my hand and kissed it, "Good night, your highness."

"Good night, Willas." I murmured.

He gave a bow before making his back to his quarters. I watched him until he turns the corner. Leaving Ser Wensington and me in the corridor. I turned to my protector, "What do you think of him?"

"He isn't cocky like the Tarly boy," Wensington said.

"Still," I asked.

"You will never be bored in conversations," he said. "Until I see more, it seems he's more for you as a person and not a prize."

I nodded appreciating his opinion.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	32. Chapter 32: Wedding Jitters

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Wedding Jitters**

"I can't take another bite," I mumbled.

Lady Olenna had Margaery and me in a private dining room near the kitchen to sample the courses for our weddings. By the Seven, Willas joined the feast along with Tommen. My dear younger brother seemed to enjoy the food. How he managed to scuff it down, I shall never know. Makes me doubt if he was illegitament since Father could eat everything off his plate and ask for more.

"Nonsense, we have thirty more dishes to go," Lady Olenna said, after taking a bite of fig.

"How many more courses for the wedding?" Tommen asked.

"Seventy-seven," Margaery answered.

"Seventy-seven," I gasped. "Are we going to try all the dishes of Westeros?"

Willas and Tommen chuckled at my outburst.

"Our king recommends it," Margaery said. "Plates will be small."

"And a pie filled with doves," Lady Olenna muttered.

I shooked my head and looked at Willas, eyes begging him not to torture our guests' stomach or spend too much money. Tyrion had let it slip that the Tyrells will be paying for the wedding down to every thread and crumb. Witnessing the Queen of Thorns gloating on the more excellent details makes me feel guilty.

"I believe a ten-course meal is enough for our wedding," Willas announced. "And no pies filled with doves."

 _Thank the seven_ , I thought.

"Very well," Lady Olenna conceded. "But cakes or pies for the final course?"

"Cakes," Willas and I answered at the same time. We stopped and stared at one another resulting in a small smile.

Margaery and Tommen noticed this and chuckled softly. Soon glasses were filled with different types of wines. Tommen eyes were curious, silently asking for a sip. Cersei hardly let him drink, let alone sample. He was almost in his adolescence. Sometimes stealing a taste from my cup when adults are not looking. I only assume Cersei forbid it to prevent her little cub from becoming like Father. A drunk.

"May I?" Tommen asked.

Willas nodded, requesting a tiny glass. Over the last couple of days, Tommen and Willas have gotten along. Cersei advises Tommen to supervise our appointments. Even though Ser Wensington and his men were always on the clock, along with Aurora to ensure things are decent. The queen probably did it to ruin the bonding experience and report to her of any wrongdoing. Sadly it backfires with Tommen has become curious, though protective of me. A challenge which Willas accepted...more like answering questions.

Just the other day, Willas introduce his falcon. The heir of Highgarden property arrived, along with his falcon gear. Out in the private fields, known for smalls crawling about. A Peregrin falcon on his master heavily leather gloved. Tommen stood beside him, as the older man explain the sport. Another means of hitting without the use of traps. Removing the hood from the birds head, until taking off. The predator soars through the sky searching for its prey. Suddenly it swooped down, capturing a rodent, then brought it back. Tommen was in awe while I cringe at the vermin.

Back to now:

We sampled different types of wines, deciding the main drinks and ones for specific courses. Follow by the suffering in full bellies. Margaery told the cook to bring the leftovers to the orphanage. Tommen was red in the cheeks, flush from the alcohol he consumed. At least the food from the remaining thirty courses sobered him up.

"Best hide you from our mother," I chuckled. "Or she'll scold our ears off."

"Nonsense," Lady Olenna said. "The boy needs to learn to drink."

"Lamar," I said looking at my stag. "Escort Tommen to his chambers."

Lamar nodded, as he took my brother to his quarters to sleep off the wine and food. Once he was gone, the adults went over the courses and picked. Margaery had so much to choose from, while Willas and I had better selections.

Afterward, we left the room stuff to the brim. We walked through the corridors, enjoying one's company.

"I'm pleased about our wedding," I murmured.

"Yes. I am as well," Willas agreed. "You would laugh, for I have dreamt of a large wedding."

"Probably not what you expected for ours is rushed," I said.

"True," he agreed. "If it were in Highgarden, there be the guest, the food, the tournaments. Most importantly, the bride. The most beautiful bride in the world, in a beautiful gown of gold and green brocades with fringed sleeves."

"I must disappoint you on the dress then," I teased. "It will not be what you imagine."

"And yet, I see you in the gown very soon," He murmured.

We passed by a few nobles. Some occasionally murmured behind our backs. Barely hearing the slight insult on my betrothed. Willas muttered their names under his breath.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Forgive me," he replied. "Just figuring out a way to pay those men back."

"You remind me of my uncle Tyrion," I murmured. "He always pays his debts."

"How so?"

"He finds their desires and uses it against them.

"Smart man," he murmured. "And what do you do to pay your debt?"

"I don't," I said. "Not unless I seek justice towards those who wrong me."

"And have any?"

I remained silent. I paid my debt when Lord Slynt murdered my half-siblings sire by King Robert. The mercenaries were killed along with my rapist, except the individual who hired them. The Royal Stags are still investigating, the unknown commander searching having no answers. Since the sources were somehow head. Because of that, I am unable to pay my debt. Then there is Joffrey; he was untouchable. If he weren't anointed, he would hear my fury.

"None," I managed to say. "I am a woman."

Willas raised a brow.

"What?" I replied.

He shook his head, "Nothing, your highness."

"So, how do you punish those who insult you?"

"That will be my secret," he murmured. "Our roots spread far deep in the soil than you expect."

"Should I be afraid?" I jest.

Willas stopped, turning some to face me. Slowly he cradles my cheek, "A Tyrell honors their family. We never go against one another, including those who join our house."

I looked down. Growing up with the philosophy that everyone except for our family is our enemy. Then again, the Baratheons are fighting against one another, and the Lannisters are stabbing each other in the back when the Great Lion is not around.

We were soon in the gardens, and Willas lead to the nearest bench, sitting down. He gave a heavy sigh, rubbing his knee. I sat down next to him, hiding my surprise that he would show vulnerability in public not after bending the knee to Joffrey when arriving at King's Landing.

"Nearly three decades old, and feeling old." He sighed.

True, he was a boy when Robert's Rebellion happened.

"I'm sure you had a lot of adventures in your youth," I said.

He chuckled then sighed, "Training as a squire until the tourney incident. But I did have my adventures and mistakes. I won't lie to you, your highness, but I did splurge in pleasures."

"And now?" I asked.

"Call me an old man wanting to start a family," he answered, followed by a wink and smirk.

I was flustered, blush dusting my cheeks understanding what he meant. No doubt children will be in our future. Cersei had gotten pregnant instantly when she married King Robert, along with father being fertile as a bull from the amount of children he had. Thank the gods who prevented the curse of conceiving a rapist bastard and tonics. Therefore...there is a chance a child will be conceived within the month — a son that would be the heir of Highgarden.

 _An heir would support your claim to the Iron Throne,_ a dark thought whispered.

Mentally shaking my head at such a thought. I may be the true heir of Robert Baratheon, and hold better claim to the Iron Throne, except I have nothing. I have no armies, no liege houses, or the fundings to take what is rightfully mine. Let alone, being born a woman.

"I swear to you; I will take no mistress or whore once we wed," Willas promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I whispered.

Willas raised a brow.

No Lord can keep their word when it comes to fidelity. Father whore his way through the seven kingdoms. Lord Stark sire an illegitimate son. Tyrion though married once, whore his way and possibly will with Sansa after the honeymoon phase. Maesters break their sacred vows, especially Grand Maester Pycelle. No doubt septons too. The only person I consider to be genuinely not corrupted by lust was Lord Varys.

"Seems I have a challenge," he murmured.

"That you do," I replied. "That you do."

A smirk lifted his lips.

 **.o0o.**

Needlework seemed to clear my mind as I created a shirt for my husband to be. Stitching the fabric, securing the seams, and edges, ensuring the design holds masculine apparel. However, so much was going through my head, with the wedding fast approaching along with several realizations. I realize Cersei has not prepared me for this marriage. Now the last year, ever since leaving Winterfell...I felt so along. Back then, if I were to marry Robb Stark, I would be mentally and physically be ready. But now... the wedding, the bedding ceremony, the risk my children would have, knowing that the truth about my own family, that it's all a lie.

My Septa, gods rest her soul educated me on being a lady of a realm. She mentioned motherhood and pregnancy, but she was a septa, vowed her soul and body to the gods. Cersei, she discussed the pain and the blood of childbirth. How sex should be lying on my back and let my husband do as he pleases. Although Margaery started, there's more to sex than that.

How shielded I was.

The only sexual experience I had was being raped.

The shock and pain blocked the bodies natural intentions of pleasure. But can I do the bedding ceremony? Can I even stay calm while the witnesses watched the consummation? Will they believe my maidenhead was damaged from a horse riding accident? Will Willas believe in that? He slept with others before, can he detect a lie? Will I have a panic attack once he is inside me? Trapped in an episode of the rape.

Then there is motherhood. Can I be a good mother?

Yes, I have raised Tommen and Myrcella...but my own. Knowing full well of their blood status. Including my could be a threat to Joffrey. If he has any suspicions of rebellion, their lives would be in jeopardy.

Then comes Willas promise, stating he shall be faithful to me. No man is devoted to his wife.

So many thoughts and emotions were stirring.

"Elain," Wensington voice called out.

 _RIP!_

Snapping out of my train of thought to see the shirt was ripped. Tears were sliding down my cheek, not realizing I was crying until now. Ser Wensington came over and sat down next to me. Slowly, he took the torn fabric away.

"I'm not ready," I whispered.

"Sweet Princess," Wensington murmured, using the words for comfort while rubbing my back. "You are a Baratheon, strong and fierce."

"He will know," I cried. "What if he is conservative and disowns me for not being a virgin."

"I doubt he cares," he assured. "Doubt anyone would care. Many lords would kill your enemies to be your husband."

I looked at him, to continue.

"When you were born, a year of surviving, four out of seven kingdoms sought your hand. Your father had letters arriving every other week with offers for your hand — Prince Doran Martell offering his eldest son. Lord Hoster Tully tried to arrange a union with Edmure. Lord Mace was offering Willas for nearly a decade. A surprise from Balon Greyjoy offering his sons, going against their customs...until their rebellion. Although your father tried politics and favors, he had some hope to join House Stark of the friendship with Lord Stark. You are the most valuable creature in Westeros." He explained. "Robert did not expect the responsibilities of being a king. Having hoped to have Lyanna Stark by his side. He rebelled and kept through in promises, sacrificing his happiness. But when you were born, you made his day. Probably torturing every soul who dare harmed you in the next life."

A small chuckled escape from the imagery.

"People of the Stormland are taken advantage of," he continued. "But you have the opportunity to be happy. Once the king has been wed, you are out of this godforsaken place."

I felt like there is more to this. Wanting to know what the royal stags were planning. Why was I so important to them, other than obeying the king's final wishes. They never say who their commander was, or how many are there. So far I only know of Ser Wensington, Forrester, Lamar, Joseph, the two squires, Isaac and Lupin, and the known commander. How many are there? Members of small council knows of them, and yet I feel like they see me more valuable than everyone else.

A knock on the door caught my attention as Ser Wensington went to see who it was. He opened the door, revealing Forrester holding a letter, "It's from Joseph, he has sent word."

"And?" I asked.

"Arya Stark is return to her family in Riverrun. He will be escorted to King's Road and do south. Although, he can not be seen public, not after dealing with his Hand in Harrenhall." Forrester said.

"Thank the Seven, she is back in her mother's arm." I prayed.

I have kept my promised. Ser Joseph has return Arya to her family, I hope you a please Lord Stark.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Should I do the wedding chapter next?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review?**


	33. Chapter 33: The Golden Wedding

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter is rated M for sex. Will happen during the bedding Ceremony. You have been warned.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Golden Wedding**

King's Landing was filled with joy for the first royal wedding in over two decades. The last three days have been nothing but final arrangments, that I was basically locked in my room as my handmaids and ladies groomed me for the occasion — especially the Reach traditions of shaving one's body from the neck down to the toes. It was strange for a razor to be pressed against my skin, shaving off little hairs leaving a smooth surface, including the private areas. Then slather in lotions in making it like silk.

By the early hours, I was woken up with a small breakfast and a long time in a chair. Aurora did my hair, using hot iron rods to smooth the curls with the handmaidens' help. How close that heated metal was frightening me until the long hour was finished in turning curly hair to near silk. The lioness donned my hair in a southern highborn, wound in pearls from the headband. Another handmaiden dusted powder on my face and dipped a brush in a bowl filled with berries juice and lemon painting my lips to deepen its color.

There was a knock on the door.

"Queen Cersei," Wensington announced.

"Send her in," I said.

Cersei entered wearing an elaborate red gown, far superior to what she wore at Tyrion and Sansa Wedding. She glided over, giving a glance and approving the amount of makeup and hair being done.

"Perfect," she murmured.

I held caution since the announcement of my engagement Cersei has done nothing in preparation. It has been Margaery and Lady Olenna in organizing the ceremony, along with Willas intervening to prevent his family overwhelming behavior. Cersei states she has been busy helping Joffrey, but I and others doubt it. Aurora pulled out a container and dabbed its contents where a sharp fragrance of lavender filled the air. Carefully she patted it on my bare skin.

"Let's get you ready," Cersei murmured.

I nodded standing up from the vanity where the handmaiden helped my dress — a long gown of gold and ivory. It had fold-over band debates for the strapless neckline while fitted sleeves sluice to the wrist. The tailoring lines define the curves of the bust and midriff and the sheer-layered skirt flares to a decorative full-length, design of filigree. The open outskirt wafts from the waist to the floor with a slight train: an ivory shade, that held undertones of brocade. Along my waist was a pearl belt where the brooch Willas has given me rested. A handmaiden, bend down sliding on golden flats.

Aurora handed Cersei my grandmother's necklace. Coming behind and clipped the pearls into place. She came around, adjusting the emerald, just an inch from the neckline.

"My sweet girl is finally getting married," Cersei murmured, cradling my cheek. "Always remember anyone who isn't us is an enemy. The lion is in your blood, and we shall always be a pride."

"Yes Mother," I said.

Cersei smiled softly pecking my cheek, "Today is your day."

I nodded.

A knock on the door disturbed this moment. Aurora opened the door to reveal Tommen standing before us. He was dressed in Lannister colors, no doubt picked by Cersei. He held the Baratheon royal cloak, that was gold and bronze with an embroidery of a Stag wearing a crown.

"You look pretty," Tommen said.

I smiled giving a curtsy, "And you look handsome."

Tommen blushed, rubbing his neck, which resulted in all the ladies to chuckle.

"I-its time," he stuttered.

I took a long deep breath. Once I step out of this room, I shall no longer be Elain Baratheon. I gazed the recent room I had occupied the past couples of months, staring at the stags head. The gift father gave me. Hopefully, after this day, I will no longer be a doe in a lion's den, but in a meadow of roses. With a final breath, I nodded.

My little brother came around, placing the family cloak along my shoulders.

Tommen offered an arm to which I accepted, leading the way to the courtyard where the palanquins waited. Tommen helped me in my own, as he joined the carriage.

 **.o0o.**

The palanquin was set down in front of the Sept of Baelor. We waited, letting the guest go in first. Outside the palanquin, we could hear the sounds of the people cheering — my name being called out.

Tommen gave me a hug wishing me luck before going inside the Sept. Butterflies linger her in my stomach. I took a deep breath, adjusting the cloak of House Baratheon. One made of gold, with the royal Baratheon insignia.

"Father, I wish you were here," I whispered.

A knock on the door brought my attention. As Ser Wensington spoke, "It's time."

One more deep breath, I opened the door. Ser Wensington stood before me, along with Lamar and Forrester. Their armors cleaned and polished, all three groomed for this day. Wensington held a hand, offering support. I smiled softly, accepting the gesture as he helped me out of the palanquin and onto the steps. Arm around his, we ascended the steps as the people cheered, wishing many blessing.

At the top of the steps stood Tywin Lannister. He was standing proud and tall, in a burgundy jerkin, a golden sash across his chest where the Hands pin held it. He offered his arm, which Ser Wensington handed me over to him.

"Grandfather," I greeted, wrapping my arm around his.

"Grandaughter," Tywin replied.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he said, which was rare for him to say.

The doors opened, granting us entrance to my husband. In the sept, along the sanctum were many guests from court and lords from the land. Members of the faith stood between the gods holding candles — urns filled with flowers of white walking down the steps, through the aisle till reaching the other end where the Mother and the Father resigned. My heart was fluttering rapidly, seeing Willas standing there. He was groomed, faced shaven, and hair brushed back. He wore the Tyrell colors. Wearing a green silk jerkin and golden doublet, a Tyrell cloak drabbed over his arm. He gave a welcoming smile.

Standing before him, Grandfather carefully took the Baratheon cloak off my shoulders. I gave him a nod, as he was handing me over to the groom. Willas took my hand, as we walked the steps of the marriage alter before the High Septon.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," The High Septon said.

I turned my back to Willas. He took a deep breath, and carefully placed the emerald cloak on my shoulder, correcting it to cover my body. We turned facing his holiness. He smiled between us.

"Your grace, your grace, my lords, my ladies," The High Septon spoked. "We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife — one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

The High Septon gestured us to bring our hands together; I deliver my right hand as Willas gave his left. His Holiness took a white silk ribbon, delicately wrapping it around our flesh.

"Insight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words."

Facing each other, we spoke the sacred vows in unison:

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger . . . I am his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger . . . I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"Let it be known that Elain of House Baratheon and Willas of House Tyrell are one heart, one flesh, and one soul. Cursed be who would seek to tear them asunder."

Willas and I exchanged glances to the audience. Eyes were lingering on Joffrey, wondering if he was going to pull a stunt as he did at Tyrion's wedding. Gods are good; he stood there giving a rare smile along with Tywin, small as it was, while Cersei and Tommen were grinning. The Tyrells held their grin, and in the crowd, Tyrion and Sansa held there to support.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Willas vowed, "And take you as my princess and wife."

Cradling my cheek with his free hand, Willas leaned forward and pulled me close to press his lips against my own. Our first kiss, sealed before the gods and men. I pressed my lips into his in return. The audience cheered, applauding to our union. A moment later we pulled apart facing our fellow guest.

 **.o0o.**

The reception took place in the crowns garden in the late afternoon hours— tables and chairs decorated in gold. The banners of Tyrells, Baratheon, and Baratheon/Lannister hung around, flowers in the bloom of white and gold. I was in awe in the colors of green, gold, white, and bronze were mixed into the decorations. Twilight was nearing, as lanterns were being lit illuminating the floral archways. Music was playing, the food and drinks were delicious, and the court jesters kept the attendees laughing. A performer, a woman sang a love song before us.

At the front of the guest was the bride and grooms table. I sit on the left and Willas was on the right. Next to me, at the bride's table was Tywin, Joffrey, Cersei, Tommen, Tyrion, and Sansa at the end. At the groom's, the table went from Lady Olenna, Lord Mace, Margaery, and Ser Loras.

The singer enticed me, captivated by her words of love and beauty — a song any maiden would want to hear of marriage. When she finished, a daze clouded my vision, when a hand rested on my own snapping me out from the illusion.

"My wife seemed to fallen to the siren song," Willas murmured.

I chuckled softly, "A siren indeed, husband."

"You look, exquisite child," Lady Olenna said as she came forward. Her hand was resting on my shoulder.

"All thanks to you, Lady Olenna," I murmured. "You played a major part in organizing this wedding. I don't know how we can repay you."

"Olenna is a good name when you have a daughter," She suggested.

I blushed whiled Willas laughed at his grandmother suggestion. Of course, if we were to have a daughter in the future, we would honor her with her great-grandmother's name. It's the least we could do, in securing the alliance between our houses.

"Welcome to the family," Lady Olenna continued. "When we return to Highgarden a tournament will be waiting for this union."

"No doubt Garlan will win," Willas said.

"Yes, since Loras will be joining the Kingsguard soon enough," Olenna said.

I nodded, not sure how to join this conversation.

Lady Olenna smiled and kissed my forehead before returning to her seat.

Willas took my hand and kissed the knuckles, "Do not worry, my dear."

"High expectations are upon us," I murmured.

"It is to be expected," Willas agreed.

A new song play, a dance. I had the urge to dance, except with my husband disability could he handle the rhythm. Willas seemed to notice my temptation, as he stood up offering a hand. "Would you care to join the dance with me, my dear.

"I would love to, my dear husband," I replied, as I took his hand.

Lords and Ladies assembled to observe us on the dance floor. The song was not a fast pace, but one slow, as it required the connection of our hands. We gave each other a bow before he took my hand and spun me around. I twirled, as he sauntered around until his one hand was on my waist and the other took my hand. I set my free hand grasping my skirt lifting it as we walked spun in a circle. Suddenly he turned me, causing a chuckle until his forehead was pressed to mine. We smiled, as our lips met, not realizing the people dancing around us.

We continued to dance until the discomfort bothered him so. Not wanting to disappoint, he led me towards Loras who accepted the offer of a dance. I gave a silent concern, which Willas kissed my cheek before going back to the table.

"He lasted this long for you, do not worry," Loras said, as a waltz began.

"You know I am always one to worry," I teased.

"That is true," Loras chuckled.

The music was fast pace as we danced. Merry we were.

"I am pleased you have joined my family," Loras murmured.

"We have been friends since you a squire to my uncle," I said.

We became silence, for we both wished Renly would be here for this union. Renly stated he wanted to unite the Tyrells and Baratheons together. Though rumor has it, he tried to pursue King Robert for a divorce with Cersei to seek Margaery's hand, but when that failed, he whispered words of Willas to both of us. If Renly won the war...no doubt the union would still happen.

"He would want us to be happy," I murmured. "He loved both of us. A brother to me, and a soulmate to you."

Loras eyes widen in discovering that I know the truth.

I chuckled softly, "Took me so long to figure it out. I was that naive."

Loras chuckled, dancing to the next song.

Lord Mace soon intervene, as we shared a dance, even though my father in law has two left feet. Next was Tommen, dancing away in mirth and joy. Other Lords danced with me, until exhaustion took hold, as I bow to the previous lord and return to the table filling a glass of water instead of wine. Willas was talking with Tywin, the two discussing making arrangements of a weapon. Curious as I was, I let the two be and walked over to Sansa who sat at the table.

"Lady Sansa, are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, your grace," Sansa answered with a small smile. "Congratulations on your marriage. Lord Willas is quite handsome."

Our eyes glanced at him as I smile, "That he is."

"Stealing my wife?" Tyrion came over.

"More like keeping her company," I teased. "When the time comes, you both should visit me in Highgarden."

"When the time comes," Tyrion agreed.

Although I doubt it would be soon. Tyrion was to in debt in this political game. His obsession with proving others wrong and pleasing his House. I took a sip of water, observing the gardens. Seeing how happy everyone was, dancing, drinking, eating, and laughing at the court jesters.

It wasn't long when Joffrey came over.

"Congratulations, sister," Joffrey murmured.

"Thank you, brother," I replied.

"Well, you've done it. You've married before any of your siblings. No longer an old maid. " He taunted. "Soon you'll have a Tyrell baby. It's a dream come true for you, isn't? What a glorious day."

"Yes, your grace," I replied taking a formal approach.

"And the best thing about it. You'll be gone, and King's Landing will be my own."

"Do I intimidate you?" I asked.

Joffrey stopped staring at me with caution. That is when I knew he has always been afraid of me. He knows I have a better claim in House Baratheon since the Faith renounced Stannis Baratheon claim to the Iron Throne. Only two religions were allowed for the Throne, the Faith of the Seven and the Old Religion. Leaving me the rightful heir.

"Never," Joffrey replied lowly. A which grinned lifted his lips as he stood center in front of the table. Joffrey clapped his hands getting everyone's attention.

"Time for the bedding ceremony!" he declared, " Lord Mace, do you agree that it's time."

Lord Mace baffled from being called; he corrected himself as he stood. He cleared his voice and proudly addressed the court, "My King, let us bed them."

More applauses bellow the garden.

"Come, everyone. Pick her up and carry her to her wedding bed." Joffrey cheered. "Get rid of her gown. She won't be needing it any longer."

Lord Tywin intervene, "As it is the tradition of royalty, the bride shall be carried by her sacred knights. My Lords, my ladies, let us witness this union within the hour."

Murmurs go around since the last royal witnessing was with Rhaegar Targaryen. Blushing with embarrassment, then startled from surprise when being lifted into the air by Wensington, Lamar, and Forrester. They were laughing from my utter shock as they carried me into the Red Keep. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Willas being escorted by Lady Olenna's birds, leaning up and whispering in his ear. Cersei stood by her father, both seemed amused, along with Tyrion raising a toast.

The guest was cheering, clapping their hands as the music played the bedding song.

Dear gods, how embarrassing.

 **.o0o.**

The bedding ceremony was in a new room. No longer will I live in the royal tower. Instead, I took quarters in Willas temporary chamber. In preparation, Aurora, Margaery, and several ladies helped me in prepping for the bedding ceremony. Ever so delicately, they removed the jewelry and dress. Setting it aside to be wrapped appropriately for the next bride to be. A damp cloth was given to wash my face and cleanse the body for the last time. Margaery smiled, as she stood behind me, freeing my hair from its confines and brushing it smooth.

"I am so happy for you, sister." She murmured.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Yes," I chuckled slightly.

"Don't be," she cooed. "He will be gentle."

I raised a brow.

Margaery merely chuckled as she kissed my cheek. Sighing, accepting the fact she will tease me for this night. Once cleaned, I changed into a white slip gown. In the royal bedding ceremony, the bride had to be covered. No one but the gods and her husband could see her naked of intimate performance.

When everything was set, the High Septon came in. I bow before his holiness, as he rested his hand on my head and gave the Mother's prayer, praying that I shall be fruitful and bless the land with many children.

Afterward, we left the dressing room to the bedchambers. Candles were lit all around, the scent of flowers filled the air. On the bed, there were rose petals. Members of the small council; Lord Varys, Maester Pycelle, Lord Tyrion, and Lord Tywin were present. Along with Lord Mace, Lady Olenna, and selected few to witness the consummation.

My stomach was twisting, hands shaking and knees quaking for the number of people in here. The doors opened, as Willas came in wearing a chemise shirt what went down to his knees. He came over and gave a bow. Next step forward his hands on my waist, gently pushing me back towards the bed. I turned my head, seeing the small councils.

Willas hands cradled my face, gently leading it away from the others to face him, blocking the view from the witnesses.

He gave a smile, "We're the only ones that mattered here."

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed me. More kisses ensued, I respond to his kisses, my legs hit the edge of the bed. Willas lifted me onto the bed; then we crawled farther for a comfortable position. The witness circled the bed observing, as Willas kissed my neck and hands exploring my body. He kissed up, and his tongue dashed across my lips, which I pressed my mouth to his and dancing our tongues together — his tasted of wine and sweets.

Distracted of his lips, not realizing his hand disappearing under my skirt, and slid a finger inside me. I gasped towards the strange feeling. Slight tension, moving in and out of me. I closed my eyes, blush coloring my cheeks. Willas leaned forward kissing my neck again and any exposed flesh while running his finger in and out. A moan escaped, a tingle down below follows by another gasp as he added appendage.

"Get on with it," Olenna muttered.

Willas sighed, as he cradles my cheek, "Forgive me."

I opened my eyes and nodded. Understanding, not all women get pure bliss on the first night. We kept our eyes together, lifting the skirt up to my waist and got into position. He took hold of his penis, guiding himself inside me. He attempted twice, until sliding it in. His entry was hot, determined, and solid. I cringe... a hiss of protest, feeling my walls stretch to his size. A sting no doubt, though sharp causing my eyes water for not being prepared.

Willas kissed my forehead, my nose, and lips. When I nodded, adjusting some, he moved, thrusting slowly, as he solicited a groan from me. He grunted and pushed back in, instantly my arms wrapped around him bringing him close — lips against his as we kissed.

Ignoring the discomfort, knowing in the future it will be better. Willas did all means necessary to be gentle, a slow, steady pace. A groan and grunt slipping from his lips in feeling the pleasure my body was providing. I gasped and moaned, the uncomfortable feeling reducing to a new sensation and moving my hips with his by instincts, a leg wrapping around his hips.

Suddenly his thrust became erratic and fierce, pinning me down, as his head bent to my neck. With a deep low groan, he thrust one last time and came, spilling his seeds inside me. I gasped yet again, clenching his shirt.

The consummation was now completed.

I was his, and he was mine.

Spent, Willas carefully climbed off me, correcting his shirt to be decent before the witnesses. Maester Pycelle came over, much to my dismay is his foul smell, as he lifted skirt some analyzing between my legs.

"The consummation was a success, and the princess blood is shown." The maester said lowering the skirt down.

 _Wait? What?_ I thought confused.

I shouldn't have bled. Even with the discomfort, I shouldn't have bled. Masking my shock, Tywin nodded, ordering everyone out of the room. Once everyone was gone, Willas sat up, clutching his left hand and went over to a basin filled with water. Taking the distraction, I lifted the slip up to see blood and semen between my legs. The crimson shade was to light to be moonblood. Looking up, observing Willas washing his hand, blood dripping.

"Did you..." I stopped, climbing out of bed and over to him, taking his hand. His left hand had a small cut as if something jabbed him deeply. Then I saw it, on his thumb was a ring that held a small spike. I looked into his eyes shocked. "Why?"

With his right hand, he cradled my cheek, "To put an end to those rumors."

"Then you know-"

He silenced me with a kiss, bring me closer to his form. Several seconds later he pulled back.

"I am yours, and you are mine," he murmured.

My heart quake to see a man who knows my dark secret and doesn't hold it against me. He took me as is, even when I am not intact. Was Wensington right, and Lord would do anything to have me as his bride?

"Now, let us rest," Willas said, suddenly picking me up in the air, carring me towards the bed. "Tomorrow, I have many plans to make you scream my name."

Even though I was no longer a maiden, it was clear my naive mind has comprehended that we won't be leaving this room anytime soon.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? You asked for a wedding, and a wedding you guys got. Elain's wedding dress could be seen on NewYorkDress. Type in Saiid Kobeisy 3411 in the search bar, and it will be the golden dress.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Art of Love Making

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: Seven hells, I was writing the latest chapter when the computer shutdown. When I restarted it, the entire chapter was deleted. I put so much hard work into this chapter, and all of it vanished. The autosave was turned off. Kill me. I was so proud of the chapter, and it is now gone. Two days have gone down the drain — the curse of being a writer.**_

 _ **This chapter is rated M for sexual content. You have been warned.**_

 ** _I was asked about a face claim for Willas. I would say it would be Ben Barnes._**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: The Art of Love Making**

The moment I wake, I was greeted by brown eyes. Warm brown eyes were observing the doe before him. Last night our marriage was consummated. The heir of Highgarden proved himself, knowing my darkest secret and put an end to the rumors. In the act of the bedding ceremony, he cut himself with a ring that had a spike and smear blood on my folds to give the impression he took a virgin bride. He did this to save my honor, knowing I was no maid. How he accepted my state of the body.

Willas moved his hand tucking a strand of hair off my face.

"Good morning," I yawned.

"Good morning indeed," He murmured.

He climbed on top, kissing my lips. "The servants won't be arriving in our chambers today." His hands were roaming my body. Until they came across my ribs, causing me to twitch. Willas pulled back, "What's this?" Suddenly he started tickling me in my sensitive spot causing me to laugh. I struggled, trying to avoid his assault, failing miserably. He had a tenner laugh, mirth in his eyes then pulled back. He kissed my neck, going down to my clothed stomach.

"I hope you are pregnant," He said.

"Willas," I playfully protested.

"What? I'm not the only one with old man syndrome." He said. "My father is worse. Ever since Garlan got married, my oaf of a father keeps asking him if there are any grandchildren. Poor Leonette."

"Is your family that desperate for a second heir?" I asked, tracing his chest.

"My brothers and I ...no, but Grandmother and my father...yes," he said.

"My parents were fertile, let's see if the gods have blessed me so." I teased.

Willas laughed, as he gave me a passionate kiss. Sitting up straight, he removed his nightshirt, revealing himself. I analyzed his figured, seeing him naked for the first time. Noting that he was lanky and lean, but there were muscles in his arm, a chiseled chest, and a flat stomach, gazing down lower, seeing an erect penis standing at attention through a bush of dark coarse hairs. Big, that's one way to describe it.

 _How in the seven did that fit?_ I thought, dumbfounded.

"See what you like?" He mused.

I blushed looking away.

Willas chuckled, leaning forward resting his forehead against mine, "It's all right, my dear. Don't be shy."

He worked on my nightgown lifting it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Willas, are you awake," Loras called out on the other side of the door.

"I'm a bit busy," Willas called out, removing my gown entirely. By reflex, I cover my chest, which he smirked, lightly grabbing my arms and pulling them away.

"Hurry it up, Father wants to talk to you, says it's important," Loras said.

Willas groaned, "Unless it's life or death, tell him I'm busy producing a grandchild."

I cover my mouth, suppressing a fit of giggles. Never have I seen a man so desperate for sex, if not having children. It reminded of a story from Essos, of the lady of Lys.

Loras chuckled, "I shall inform him that you are currently occupy."

The Knight of the Flowers left, hearing his footsteps echoing away. Willas shook his head from the interruption and faced me. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were somewhere between procreation and pleasure." I reminded.

"Ah, yes, that we were." He said. "As a scholar, I do my research and find your sweet spots that will make you moan and body sing."

I chuckled from that, "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh yes, you and the race of women are complicated creatures to please. Most men rush, focusing on their needs. But a true man... studies, discovers, and cherish his bride. See what brings her over the edge by all means necessary."

"You're all talk and no game," I teased.

"Why you," as he kissed me deeply.

He lowered over me, pressing his member between us as he kissed my breast and suckled a nipple. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. As decadent as it was the sensation of his mouth on my nipple strafed through my system, bringing my senses highly alerted. My core hummed, toes curled, every lash of his tongue over my skin.

A moan escaped, when he sucked a little harder, teasing me with his teeth. Meanwhile, his free hand paid attention to the tin, thumbed the nipple and squeezed it.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, rocking my loins against him, eliciting a throaty moan from him. He kissed down lower going over a small birthmark on my hip, giving a lick causing a shudder. A hand slithers between my legs opening the folds and then touched a spot above the opening. I gasped, jolting from that touch of the pearl.

"That is where all the nerves dance," Willas murmured. "The clitoris."

Suddenly he pulled us to the edge of the bed, climbing down maneuvering my legs over his shoulders. I was about to ask him what he was doing, except words vanished as he kissed the sweet spot between my legs and lashed his tongue between my folds. He manipulated his tongue receiving a different reaction from various places he touched. Mainly when he focused on my clit with his lips and fingers inside, some touches stirred up long moans. Another spot made me gasp. And then there's the spot that had me grabbing the sheets. The tension was building up in my feeling, toes curling, and my legs quiver. Then he did something with his tongue sending me over the edge as I cried, "Willas!"

I was so overwhelmed by this euphoric feeling. Not realizing Willas climbing his way up, adjusting our forms center of the bed. Lips pressed against my own tasting the nectar that tasted salty.

He pulled back with a smile, "may I?"

His dick was probing against my folds begging for entrance. Not denying him after what he did with his tongue, I nodded. Willas pecked my forehead, then guided his member and gently pushed in. The passage was much more accessible, wet by his ministration. I gasped, feeling him sliding deep inside me. A groan escaped his lips, jaws clenched in bliss. He slid his arms under me and grabbed my shoulder before he began to thrusts.

"Oh," I moaned, arms wrapping around him nails diffing into his back, legs going around his hips.

I began to move, raising my hips to meet his. Suddenly hitting a spot that sent a jolt and cry, Willas smirked, having an arm wrapped around my waist adjusting so to hit that spot. Hips were slapping against hips as building up a rhythm that took him deeper. He dipped in and out of my body with serious plunges, thrust, and withdrawals that drew moans.

"Oh gods," I panted.

"So tight," He groaned.

Pleasure came in waves, tilting and churning with malicious speeds. The assault was leaving us breathless. Willas shut his eyes as his thrust became faster, harder. I took it all, my cries urging him all till he struck something that sent a wave of bliss, making my toes curl and walls tighten around his member. Willas grinned, striking that spot over and over claiming me.

His member grew twitching inside, striking that spot one last time causing our release. I cried out, shuddering and whither beneath him, gripping his shoulders and digging my nails into his flesh. It was not the same as his tongue, but damn it felt good.

Opening my eyes, back to my senses still feeling his seeds coating my wombs. Willas panted backing his breath, collapsing on top of me.

Lost of breath we were.

"And how was your research," I panted teasing him while rubbing his back.

"Fantastic," he said. "Although, I may need to double check."

My stomach growled.

I blushed from this. Willas merely smiled, brushing away wet curls. Both of us covered in sweat, the air smelling like sex.

"Maybe after breakfast," He chuckled and pecked my lips.

 **.o0o.**

During breakfast, we had a conversation about ourselves. Willas was curious in all the men I have kissed, all being knights who won the jousting tournaments. Some pecks being Loras. Although the last man I kissed before my husband was Dickon, which Willas did not mine. Hearing of my kissing adventures, I was curious to know about his sexual escapades.

"And how many lovers have you had? I asked.

"More than I could remember." He answered.

"Please, satisfy my curiosity in me. I told you how many men I kissed." I murmured.

Willas chuckled shaking his head, "Not a lot, barely a handful in Highgarden. Majority of my discovery was in Dorne."

"And what were you doing in Dorne other than your sexual conquest?" I asked. "Or do you call it research?"

"Was doing trade with the Martells." He answered. "Our two houses have been doing trade since the tourney accident. Oberyn felt guilty, but I told him jousting has its consequences. Surprising in our friendship has formed."

"You know Prince Oberyn hates my family," I reminded.

"He hates Lannisters," Willas tried to reason.

"And I have Lannister blood," I countered.

"And a Tyrell for a husband, " He said. "Oberyn won't hurt you, he may insult your grandfather...say vulgar things to make you blush, but he won't hurt you. May try to invite us to his orgies?"

"Orgies?" I asked never hearing of such a word.

"A party of men and women having sex with one another," He explained.

"So Prince Oberyn is a pillow-biter too?" I asked.

"He fights for Dorne, but when it comes to the art of love, he has no preference." He answered. "You seem curious about this. Care to attend?"

"I can not risk bearing another man's child," I said.

That put a smile on his lips.

"You honor me with your fidelity," he said.

Thinking about the discussion of Oberyn sexuality brought other thoughts. In Highgarden they have a high tolerance towards men's sexuality. From what Margaery said, men can do as they please with one another as long as it is behind closed doors. Explains why Renly enjoyed Highgarden but did Willas ever slept with a man.

He read my thoughts and answered, "During my experimental phase in life I have slept with a few men. Although, I prefer women. You especially."

Willas walked over behind, giving a massage to my shoulder. Wasn't long when his hands slid down, unraveling my robe and fondle my breast — a moan escape when his lips attacked my neck.

"Willas, we've already wasted the morning." I meowed.

"Well, I would not call time spent in pursuit of mutual carnal satisfaction a waste." He murmured into my ear.

"Mh-hmm," I replied, a smile on my lips.

"Tell me, do you have any fantasies?" he asked.

"None that come to mind," I answered. "Do you?"

"Of course," he grinned.

I pulled away from him. "'Of course'? What do you mean, 'of course?'"

"Don't worry," Willas assured. "They all involved you, my beautiful wife. Perhaps it's time we broaden our erotic horizons. We had a somewhat traditional courtship."

"And now we're married, which is exciting enough," I reminded.

"I see," he said, taking my hand. "Show me."

"Show you?" I asked, blushing.

"You want something from me, take it." He challenged. "Be the aggressor. Show the Baratheon furry. I think you'll quite like it."

I bit my lip rubbing my neck, "I think it would make me feel a bit . . ."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Masculine," I answered. "A bit like a working girl even."

Willas laughed, then hugged me from behind, "After a long day of cajoling other nobles, taking what I can, improving our nation, building our fortune...I come home to you exhausted, Elain, and it would be nice to know, on occasion, that you want me as much as I want you."

"I do," I said. "I simply don't feel comfortable with what you're asking. I was taught sex for a married couple was the woman lying on her back, and her husband does as he pleases."

"Of course . . . my darling," he sighed kissing my neck. "Seems I have my work cut out."

"I mean, what you did with your tongue...that...the..."

"Orgasm," he finished.

I blushed to learn the correct word.

"I do want to learn..." I mumbled. "I'm just scared that I will displease you."

Willas pulled me up and turned to face him. He cradled my cheek, thumb rubbing along the bone. "You will never displease me."

With that said, he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, lost to his touched then gasp when he nipped my bottom lip. I gasped not expecting that, feeling a jolt in my loins. His hands caressed my body, removing the robe leaving me naked before him. Entangle in the kiss he lead us to the chaise lounge. Willas sat down, having me straddle his lap, removing his robe as well. I blushed for this was not proper, for a woman should not be on top of their husband.

"We should move to the bed," I suggested. "This position is not proper."

"My dear, we are equals," he said. "You will never be below me."

His words touched me. I thought I would be a prize, take advantage of my blood, title, dowry, and inheritances. No, that was not the case. Or the impression he was giving. Almost like those fairytales, my Septa used to read me, of handsome knights saving the damsel and spoil her rotten. Only Willas was no knight, a scholar, an innovator. A man of logic and science.

"Follow your instincts," Willas said. "Don't doubt or second guess yourself."

I nodded, leaning forward and kissed him. My arms were going around his form, one hand exploring his back while the other combed his hair. Nervous lips caressed determine ones. I try licking his lips, as he was done before, which he granted opening his mouth a bit. I slid my tongue and explored his mouth tasting the fruit he has eaten. As we kissed, his hands explored my body, caressing my breast and sides. A sigh escapes lost in the feeling. My hand was sliding down, touching his chest, noting how hairless he was.

We pulled back to breathe, panting from the kiss. Taking advantage, I kissed his neck, receiving a sigh. I consider that as motivation, pushing him down on the lounge and hover over him. Carefully was moving down to kiss his chest, returning the favor on his nipples. Although, it was quite tricky since men do not have the same autonomy as women. Willas only sigh, with the occasional moan. His hand was combing my hair, encouraging me to continue. But after some time, I did not know what to do. Margaery mentioned the act of fellatio, mouth to penis. Could I do it? Already his member was erect, wanting attention...can I even put all of him in my mouth?

Just as I was about to reach his member, he stopped me, pulling my head up.

"Not yet, my dear." He murmured.

"How then?" I asked.

"Like this," he answered, taking my hand to wrap his member.

It was strange, how a piece of flesh can be hot and firm — veins pulsing, filled with adrenaline. Willas showed me how, keeping a competent and careful grip, moving it up and down, the foreskin revealing more behind it. My husband groaned, eyes shut while a groan slips from his lips. I smirked, sensing the power I had over him. I could stop and torture him, or I could continue and bring him bliss. The thought excited me, as I moved my hand faster, a decent rhythm, slowly tightening my grip, feeling his staff becoming bigger and twitching.

"Elain," He groaned.

"Yes, husband?" I cooed.

"Need to be inside," He growled, his hand cupping my mons, rubbing the folds and slid a finger inside.

I cried not expecting it, not realizing I to was aroused and sensitive down below. Willas worked to get me wet, then guided me over his member. He instructed me to go down nice and easy, to take my time. Adjusting my legs and placed a hand on his chest for support, I slid down his length and groaned. My walls were stretching, adjusting towards his size until he was all the way in, down to the hilt. I panted, closing my eyes realzing how full I was. His sword was fitting my sheath.

I opened my eyes, silently begging him. asking what I should do next. Willas complied, his hands resting on my waist and maneuvering my hips to move back and forth. I gasped, bracing both hands on his chest complying to the movement. A slow and steady pace, deep as he went poking at my womb. Each stride rubbed out hips together, pressing my clit against his pelvic bone, pressing more pleasure up my spine. Back and forth, in and out his member went under my command.

Willas moved one hand to my breast teasing it while the other around my waist. He sat up straight, a jolt as he thrust himself in. We moved our hips together, seeking what we desire. Our lips were clashing, seeking dominance. Only, he had more experience claiming it all — Leaving control for me.

It wasn't long before he came, I whimper in protest being so close. He complied, panting near exhaustion as his fingers taunt the clit until I went over the edge, crying his name.

We panted, remaining joined not able to move. Cover in sweat, the room smelling like sex. All you hear was the heavy breathing, the pounding our hearts, and the soft noise of the castle.

"Keep this up, and I will conceive," I jest.

Willas chuckled, and peck my cheek. "I intend on it."

A child was important. It secures the line of succession and uniting houses. That is the political standpoint. But a child is worth more than that. I don't know what is yet. Knowing Willas, though he would wait, there is an obligation. So far I know, I am in good hands. He may not be a warrior, but his mind is sharp as a sword.

The rest of the day we did not leave our apartment that day. We were spending the time to get to know one another body and soul. Willas had shown me his journal filled with inventions or reading poems that seduce me. Hands were lingering upon one another leading to another sexual encounter in new positions that brought wonder. Some positions felt good, others were strange, and a few a definite no. In the end, when night came were back in the same position when we consummated our marriage. Our eyes were never leaving each other, lost in a trance of what our future would bring.

For once, I felt happy and safe.

* * *

 **The conversation scene was inspired by Reign.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	35. Chapter 35: Terrible News

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Terrible news**

"Do I detect a skip in your step?" Margaery teased.

I blushed, it was already hard to not look at my Stags in the eye without Lamar and Forrester smirking. Made a joke that they could hear me scream down the hall. Familiar I may be with my knights in privates doesn't give them the right to tease me. Wensington shook his head and smack the two idiots together telling them to cut it out, or it'll be the stable duty.

It has been three days since my wedding — three days since Willas worked on his...research of satisfying my body. I don't remember how many times I came...or the times we have done it. I know I feel a bit sore down below. This morning I told, more like command my husband that there will be no sex tonight. Willas laughed, complying to the demands stating we both need a break. Even I have tired him out, claiming I had longer endurance which I don't know to consider that a compliment or an insult.

Either way, it was the day I received my new gowns that Lady Olenna ordered. The dresses were similar to Margaery's attire, although there were not many construction cutouts exposing skins, just the cleavage. Some gowns were green and gold, and others in teal and gold. There was even one made in the shade of bronze. Basically all cover in the brocades of flowers, vines, and filigrees. Along most of the shoulders, cuffs had an embroidery design of antlers, reminding everyone I was a Baratheon. Small details, yet held importance. Even received a ring of emerald on a golden band. When Aurora arrived, she did my hair in a Tyrell manner, letting the curls down with small braids on the side. Margaery was pleased when seeing the transformation, delivering a shaw of silk to keep warm.

Winter had arrived several months ago. Though warm the Crown lands were when under the sun, shade and the winds bring a slight chill. Along with a slightly colder night. The castle was already assembling the glass panels and wood for the fire. Margaery states things will be warmer in Highgarden. Winter to them was cold air and rains. Never has it ever snow unless you were at the borders of the Westerlands. Then again, it hasn't snowed in almost ten years.

Back to the conversation, entering the gardens.

"More like a waddle," I muttered. "Are citizens of the reach that sexually active?"

Margaery chuckled as she took my arm, "You must tell me."

"Tell you? You were there for the consummation," I said. "Why must you know of the honeymoon?"

"Still, has he found your sweet spot?" She whispered.

 _That he did,_ I thought _... with his fingers, tongue, and dick._

Margaery giggled, seeing how red my cheeks were. Probably red enough that I clash with any of Cersei's gowns.

We walked in the gardens seeing Lord Tyrion talking with Sansa as she sat on a bench. They were in an excellent mood. Sansa was chuckling from a statement Tyrion said. Although, behind them was Shae keeping a neutral face. Poor women, she reached to high not controlling the risk of losing her lover. Unless Tyrion considers taking the Lorathi as a mistress when they move to the North. Those of Noble status can never have love first and obligation second. It is the other way around. My Septa once said for Nobles, in marriages the couple could fall in love on the years they make, they could be friends bound by duty, or they could despise one another and be in the name. That happened to my parents, they were married by name. Barely a handful of being intimate to conceive three lies.

And here was Tyrion and Sansa, though I see a connection between the two it seem not much for romance. More like friends. Rumor spread they haven't consummated their marriage. No blood on the sheets yet. I wonder if they are waiting for The North to arrive and take Kings Landing. Due to the laws that were broken, their marriage can be annulled, since Robb Stark and Lady Catelyn did not consent to the match. As long as they do not consummate, the Citidal will grant an annulment or...Tyrion's head on a spike.

The moment we came closer, Podrick came rushing over to Tyrion. Must have been something important — Small Council meeting no doubt.

"Sansa, how are you?" Margaery greeted.

"I'm doing well, Lady Margaery," Sansa replied. She stared at me, more at my attire. "You look lovely, your grace."

"Sansa, how many times have I told you, call me Elain," I said.

"Forgive me, a force of habit since arriving in Kings Landing." Sansa apologized.

"And they say you should be formal in court, yet the lords are lazy to rely on your grace to the royal family," I commented. "Yet the smallfolk know titles better. I guess we are the smart ones here."

Margaery chuckled knowing that is true. Technically, I am to be addressed as your highness along with Tommen and Myrcella. Joffrey and Cersei would still be called your majesty. Formality went out the window when King Robert ascended the throne.

"Come, walk with us," Margaery said hugging Sansa's arm. "I've trying to force Elain to tell of her wedding night."

"Margaery!" I protested. "We are in public."

"So,?" She acted innocent.

In our conversation, the squire Lupin, the man who saved me from the assassin came rushing in. I got a better look of him, possesses sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. A lean fellow. He seemed to focus, urgent as he handed a letter to Wensington. The Stag read the letter and frown, a frown I haven't seen before. Walking over, he delivers the message and blocks the view between me and the others.

I read the letter and eyes widen in shock.

"Who sent this?" I asked.

"A contact in the Riverlands," Wensington said.

I reread the letter, it states that Robb Stark, his wife Talisa, and Lady Catelyn were dead. They died the day before yesterday, at the Twins during the wedding between Lord Frey's daughter Roseline and Lord Edmure Tully of Riverrun. Walder Frey gave the command to massacre the Starks and their armies. Talisa stabbed by Black Walder in the stomach terminating her pregnancy. Lady Catelyn throat slit, both women bodies tossed in the river. As for Robb, he was stabbed by his bannerman Roose Bolton and the Freys cut off his head and sew the direwolf's head on it. Parading the carcass around the twins. The contacts states Arya was missing, assuming she is kept hostage for the betrothal, Edmure locked in a cell, and the Blackfish missing. The man who wrote this letter says they are collecting the bodies and return to the North.

All the hard work of protecting Arya Stark...for nothing. I saved her from becoming a prisoner here, where Cersei torment and Joffrey torture or worse kill her. Now...I have failed, even though she has been returned to her family. She has lost them yet again.

I look up seeing Sansa smiling at a joke Margaery has told her. Any moment now... Joffrey would come running down and happily inform the she-wolf her family was dead. Probably sent a raven to Lord Frey to send Robb Stark's head and present it at his wedding. The thought disgusted me. The Young Wolf was a potential husband, one my father would have wanted. In the month of visiting the North, he was my friend. He showed me his home, welcomed me and accepted the match. Lady Catelyn, gods rest her soul, a devoted mother to her children. And for the woman I never met, Talisa, no woman should die at the same time as her child in her womb. May the old gods and the new seek justice for them.

What Walder Frey did defies the laws of the Seven. The Starks were a guest under his roof, and he had the audacity kill everyone during a wedding. The gods frown upon that, for a man offering his home is a sign of protection. When one kills his guest under his roof, is breaking that sacred oath.

I knew Sansa should receive the news properly. Not have it in dismay and disrespect. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked over to her.

"Sansa, I need to speak with you in private," I said. "In your chambers."

"What is it?" Sansa asked.

"I'll tell you in your chambers," I said, with authority.

Realizing how serious this was, she complied. She gave Lady Margaery a subtle nod, and we made way to her chambers. Once inside, with the Stags waiting outside to give us privacy. We sat on the bed.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Sansa asked.

I inhale through my nose and exhale, taking the poor girl's hand. "I received word from a friend in the Riverlands."

Her eyes lit up. She hardly gets news of her brother unless Joffrey was tormenting her.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this," I said. "But your mother, brother, and sister-in-law are dead."

Sansa's mouth dropped, her skin growing pale as the life left her. She shook her head, pulling her hands away. "You're mistaken, they can't be."

"I'm sorry Sansa, but I speak the truth," I said.

"How?" She whispered. "How did they die?"

"They died at your uncle Edmure's wedding. Betrayed by his vessel house under Lord Frey's command. His revenge on Robb for not marrying his daughter." I explained. "My friend is trying to find their bodies as we speak. To give a proper burial."

The she-wolf sobbed, unable to handle the tragic news. I hugged the poor girl and kept her in my arms comforting her the best of my abilities. Tears formed in my eyes, knowing we lost friends and family in this terrible war.

In the midst of it all, I called for Wensington to have Lamar informed my husband that I will not be attending supper or his bed tonight. Let him know I will be accompanied Sansa for the time being. Wensington obliged and went to inform. I'm sure Willas will understand the importance of my absence. Sansa is a dear friend, one of my ladies, and I made a vow to keep her safe to the best of my abilities.

Throughout the night the girl cried. Mourning for her family. Shae would come in, checking on her Lady with food. However, Sansa would not eat. We try to convince her to eat, but she was not hungry. I sighed, the only victory we had was getting her to drink some water. In the bed, I held the lone wolf as she cried. Like a pup curled up to her mother. All night I stayed awake, petting her back, combing my fingers through her hair, and singing the hymns of the seven that are given in funerals.

I did not give her the status of Arya. Not until I received confirmation if the girl was alive, captured, dead, or by some miracle escaped. It was sad, the pack was killed, and the lone wolf survives. Eddard Stark was beheaded, Brandon and Rickon murdered by Theon Greyjoy, Robb stabbed by his own bannerman, and Catelyn Tully betrayed by a family friend. It seemed that this is how all the Starks have died...betrayed by the people they trust. The only family Sansa has left was her half-brother Jon who is in the Night's Watch, Lysa Arryn her aunt, Robin Arryn her cousin, Edmure- an uncle in prison, and the Blackfish who is missing if he has survived, and distant cousins in House Tully. But it will never fill the void of losing your intermediate family. Especially when they were the ones that could save you.

By morning, Sansa was half-asleep sniffing away in complete exhaustion. The sound of the door creaked open, revealing Uncle Tyrion. He looked distressed, probably hearing the news. Green eyes examined the situation and frown in the duress his wife was in.

Walking with caution, he came over, "Thank you."

"She is my friend," I said.

When technically she was my aunt.

"Thank you again," Tyrion replied. "What you have done in protecting her."

"I made a vow, and I plan on keeping it," I said, then yawn.

"Go, I shall watch her," Tyrion said.

I nodded, carefully climbing out of bed to not disturb the girl. "I'll continue on keeping one of my Stags at the door and her company. "

Tyrion nodded, as he moves to sit at the edge of the bed. Giving the two privacy, I left their chambers and made it to my own. It was the early hours of the morning, the sun barely breaking the horizon. By the time I return, Willas was in bed, a candles lit contributing enough light for reading a book.

"You're awake?" I a greeted.

"About an hour ago," he replied, setting the book down.

I came over taking my shoes off and crawled into bed. Willas brought his arms around me, bringing me closer to his form. I breathed in his scent and relaxed.

"I'm sorry for not joining you for supper," I mumbled.

"You were helping a friend," He stated. "That Stark girl needs all the help she can get."

"So you've heard?" I asked.

"The King was exclaiming his excitement," Willas bitterly answered. "Appalling, to kill a family at a wedding."

I nodded in agreement.

"Makes me wonder how that cunt is your brother and the king," he muttered.

Adultery, incest, inbreeding, and coddles from an obsessive mother, I thought.

The gods were good in sparing Tommen and Myrcella from the madness. I don't know what I would have done if both my younger siblings behaved in such a manner. If the laws of the succession were not based upon men, then the war would have never happened. Lord Stark would still be alive, his family returned North. Thousands of soldiers lives would be spared, and so much on the smallfolk. But we live in a world of men.

Willas kissed the top of my head, "Get some rest."

"Thank you," I sighed, removing my gown and laying under the sheets in my slip.

Willas wrapped his arms around me, as sleep claimed us for the day.

 **.o0o.**

 _The Entity POV_

By the new moon over King's Landing a figure secretly travel through the Red Keep on a mission. Quiet as a cat, dressed in dark clothing wearing a mask. The entity entered the Tower of the Hand, hiding amongst the shadows. It did not take root towards the Hands private chambers, instead headed towards the Tywin's study. None of the guards seemed to notice, which the man took pride in.

Upon entering the study, he scavenged through Tywins papers being careful not to disturb anything out of place. The individual was searching for a document. This document held no reference towards the war, money or diplomacy. No, this document he was hunting was a letter. A letter that can destroy the Lannister family from the inside. In a small carved box at the bookshelf did the individual find the little piece of paper. The contract.

There you are, he thought, grinning under his mask.

The sound of footsteps broke his concentration. Immediately, the man rolled up the piece of paper and left the room. If Tywin Lannister were to enter his study, he would not notice if someone had been in there.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

It has been a week since the tragic news of the Starks death. People are calling Lord Edmure Tully's wedding the Red Wedding, as the Warden of the Riverlands lost his title to Walder Frey, the Twins now the capital. The same with Roose Bolton being Regeant of the North until Tyrion and Sansa produces a son and comes of age. All around Lords were gossiping the gruesome deaths. Forrester kept watched over Sansa, threatening anyone who dares comes near her and smear her House. Yet Forrester and Shae have reported that Sansa was hardly eating. She drinks water, but only nibbles on bread when no one is looking. Let alone take refuge in the Godswood.

The poor girl. I remember the loss of appetite when my father died. Had to force myself to eat, mainly when the funeral feast occurred and ate the boar that killed him.

And then there was my uncle Jaime who has finally returned. He arrived dressed as a hermit, cover in blood and mud, and missing a hand. His dominant hand, the sword hand. No, I can no longer look at Jaime Lannister and call him my uncle. Not after learning he betrayed his sacred vow of fathering children, children who are a product of incest between him and Cersei Lannister. When I crossed by him in the halls, he gave a playful jest like he used to, his attempt to make me smile. In the end, I said good day and left. Ser Jaime was baffled by the distance in which he deserved.

Along that week, I have been with my husband. We explore the city, as he had a conversation with Joffrey and Margaery of improving the streets. I smiled as he falls into his rambling of mathematics and masonry.

There was also a time we went to the Sept of Baelor, as I showed him the Royal Baratheon Crypts. I wanted to keep to tradition and visit my brother Roberts crypt, knowing in a few months I won't be able to. Willas seemed to understand the meaning of loss and acknowledging those we love. He too lost his mother, Alerei of House Hightower. She passed away several years ago from the rare disease. Her death devastated the Tyrells, she was a strong independent woman, able to keep Lord Mace from gallanting into the wrong place.

Later in the day, we return to our chambers to see a letter set on our bed. Curious, Willas came over and picked it up. "It's addressed to you."

"Does it say who?" I asked.

Willas shook his head handing it to me. I accepted it, analyzing the seal, only it was black wax drops. No press of a stamp. With Caution, I opened the seal. The first parchment was in written in hand I have never seen. I sat on the edge, reading it carefully:

 _To the one true queen,_

 _A crime has been commit against you and no justice to ye. In your hand is the truth. Written in the hand of the man who hired the mercenaries. Lord Tyrion found this letter, instead of giving it to you, gave it to his Lord Hand. You have the choice to read this document._

 _Choose wisely._

Reading the next parchment, I felt the blood leaving my veins. So it was true. My theory of who signed my death warrant. My own brother, Joffrey. He hired those mercenaries and gave them the option to assault, rape, or kill me. My life is worth my weight in dragons gold. A part of me prays my own brother didn't do it. Praying he wasn't that sadistic to ruin our family.

Tears were forming as they fell from my cheek. Willas noticed this and came over. Carefully, he removed the letter and read it. Never have I seen his face turn red, veins bursting from his neck and temple.

"The letter isn't signed," Willas said. "Do you know whose hand?"

"I do, but there's nothing we can do about it," I whispered.

"Elain," Willas spoke touching my shoulder. Except I drew away not wanting to be touch. Dark memories coming back of those men barging into my room under false pretense. Acting like they were victims of the war, their families starving, hating King Joffrey. The pretense of a father being killed, and raping me for vengeance.

"I knew he despised me, but never have I thought..." I stopped.

Willas sat down taking my hand entwining our fingers.

"Never have I thought my own brother hated me to a point my life meant nothing," I whispered. "Let alone my uncle and grandfather kept it a secret when they guarantee justice."

"You want justice," he noted.

"I want him to know my furry," I growled, trying to control my anger. "I want him to feel the pain I felt, being pinned down, strangled, unable to scream while being violated."

All I could see was red. My body was trembling as burning tears fell. I was betrayed by my own family. My mother, my brother, both Lannister uncles, and now my grandfather. They kept secrets in the means of their own personal gains: power, money, and self. That is all that a Lannister cares about.

Willas cradle my cheeks, stroking the tears away. Something was different about him. His expression was much serious than before.

"I swear to you, you will get justice." He promised.

"How?" I asked. "He's the king."

"I have my ways," Willas promised.

Maybe there is more to House Tyrell than meets the eyes.

* * *

 **I'm on a role.**

 **This marks the end of Season Three.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	36. Chapter 36: The Red Viper

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **I've been on a roll of typing, so chapter 37 will come very soon. Maybe the same day...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 36: The Red Viper**

 _Willas POV_

Willas went to see his grandmother in private. He sat across the Queen of Thrones as she read the letter. The woman scowled, failing to mask her disgust. The last few days have been rough after his wife read the letter. Elain remained in their chambers, hiding from the betrayal of blood that if she were to go outside, she might attack her brother. Reading the document that proved King Joffrey of House Baratheon mercenaries to either assault, rape, and/or kill her.

When he read that letter, it enraged him that someone would do such a thing to their own sister. Let alone; he was annoyed that one of his Thorn addressed the letter to Elain instead to him. Similar to Elain's Stags and Varys little birds, Willas has created a group of men that he calls Thorns. Trained men in the art of espionage, if he needed something they would get it in a discrete context. No questions asked. That is how Tyrell's know so much of their friends, allies, and enemies.

Lady Olenna read the letter; she set it down with a frown, "A monster indeed."

"Are you sure you want to marry Margaery off to the king?" Willas asked.

"No, do you think I let your sister marry that beast." Lady Olenna asked. "A friend and I will take care of it. We'll have better control over Tommen than Joffrey. Let alone you married to Elain. The throne is ours either way. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be king."

Willas shook his head. He did not want to be king. All he wanted was a wife who was beautiful, bright and accepting. He recalled Renly talking about Princess Elain when he visited the Reach. It caught his curiosity, a maiden who loves to read, rides, and does archery. A woman who looks past the imperfections and focus on brains over bronze.

"Just need to pick the right poison." Lady Olenna murmured.

"I have one in mind," Willas offered.

"Oh, and what's it called?" his grandmother asked.

"It's called the strangler," he answered. "It would give the impression that he is choking. Similar to those who deal with asphyxiation from a severe allergic reaction. Throat closes up, and the individual can no longer breathe."

Lady Olenna thought about it. A poison that makes it seem so natural. Make it appear the king ate something he was allergic to or choking on pigeon pie and die. Appears natural, very convincing.

"How long does it last?"

"Depends on the individual constitution," Willas answered. "It could happen in minutes or hours."

"But death is certain," Olenna confirmed, which Willas nodded. "Good."

Willas nodded, he didn't tell the rest of the side effects to his grandmother. A man of honor from a house that is about family, and returning the favor to those who harm his family. Elain wanted Joffrey to feel the same pain she experienced. He may not be able to have men come beat and rape the king, but the poison he recommended will take control out of his greedy hands, feeling the same pain of being strangled and such.

"Any news on grandbabies yet?" Olenna asked, changing the subject.

"Grandmother, it's only been two weeks," Willas replied.

"The sooner we have a royal baby; our claim is secure." Lady Olenna reminded. "And no one will take that away from us."

The heir of Highgarden shook his head. He too wanted children, but not in the same pretense as his father and grandmother. He had lived a long life with adventure, traveling, and research, and now it was time to settle down.

A little bird knocked on the door and came in, "Forgive me."

"What is it?" Lady Olenna asked.

"I bring a letter from Dorne for Lord Willas," the girl answered. She handed to scroll to Willas, who thanked the woman. He saw the Dorne wax seal and opened to read the parchment.

"What does it say?" Olenna asked curiously.

"Prince Doran won't be able to attend the royal wedding it seems. So Prince Oberyn will be attending instead."

"There, the Red Viper will hold off our suspicions if anything goes wrong," Olenna chirped.

Willas nodded. It was Prince Oberyn who taught him about poisons. He knows his friend hated the Lannisters, having a vendetta since the Mountain killed Elia Martell and her children. Also, the Lannisters won't jump into the accusations, when they are in a city filled with liars and thieves, where the poison is passed around like wine.

The heir of Highgarden remembered sending a letter to Prince Oberyn, an invitation to his wedding. However, the Red Viper was a bit occupied but sends his regards. Willas took no offense, knowing his friend can get distracted and commits to the better yet his Sand Snakes and Ellaria. Being wedded to Elain, made him realize the Baratheons and Martells were very distant cousins, through their ancestors who were the Targaeryns. He recalls those with dragons blood are not affected by the fire...in some degree. Seeing Oberyn waving his hand over candle flames and never flinched or pull back. Made the young lord curious if his wife had that ability.

Thinking of his friend, he realizes he should introduce Elain to Oberyn and pray the two would get along. Willas imagine the Prince's insults to her Lannister family, saying vulgar things to receive the Princess uncomfortable reaction, and challenge her philosophy of "If you were there..." but he could see them getting along.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

The offical Wedding was in a fortnight. Many houses were arriving, all from the Crownlands, The Westerlands, The Reach, The Riverlands, and Dorne. The North was recovering from the war, but Roose Bolton had sent a wedding gift. The Vale of Arryn also sends their regards, since Lord Baelish was still working on the peaceful arrangement of getting Lady Lysa out of isolation although they send their regards.

Standing by the gates of the city, I joined Lord Tyrion and Willas in greeting the embassy of Dorne. Deep down, I wanted to confront Tyrion and demanded why he kept the letter a secret. Why he stopped investigating my assault. However that would not be appropriate at the time.

Anyway, Ser Bronn accompanied us, who sat on a tree stump cleaning his fingernails with a knife, Podrick holding the royal banner, Ser Lamar holding the Tyrell banner, and Ser Wensington keeping guard. The City Watch also attended, in escorting the Lords of Dorne to the Red Keep and their chambers.

The roads were filled with small folks traveling their way. Some were selling produce, supplies, or making way to the trade market. One vendor came over offering fresh apples. Being generous to the young man, I bought an apple along with a tip. The boy appreciated it and went his merry way. Willas held an amused smirk, offering a dagger to cut the fruit in half. I smiled, accepting the offer. The past couple of weeks was a struggle after receiving the letter. The truth and the episode set our intimacy back a week, but his patience earned my physical trust. It amazes me in the husband I have who respects my well being, and not forces himself on me. Well, I must confess, he does say things behind closed doors that causes me to blush.

"How many Dornishmen does it take to fuck a goat?" Bronn asked.

"Please don't," Tyrion replied.

I and a few chuckled.

"Seems to me the smart place to meet travelers is in a tavern," Bronn suggested. "That way, one party is late, the other party can drink some ale inside."

"This is the Prince of Dorne we're waiting for, not one of your sellsword friends," Tyrion reminded.

"If he's so damned important, how come they sent you to meet him?" Bronn asked.

"You forget I am here," I chirped.

"There's bad blood between the Martells of Dorne and the Lannisters of Casterly Rock," Tyrion explained. "Has been for years."

"And just in case the Martells of Dorne are looking to spill Lannister blood, it may as well be yours, eh," Bronn said. "And then have the princess greet them afterward."

"No need for cynicism," Tyrion muttered. "I happen to be an accomplished diplomat."

"Was it diplomacy at the Eyrie?" I asked.

Bronn laughed, gulping his canteen. Tyrion shook his head. Not something to have a conversation about. Looking up ahead, a mass of gold and amber made way.

"Ah, here we are," Tyrion said, clapping his hand to get the gold cloaks assembled. "Can you read the sigils?"

Bronn leaned forward squinting his eyes, "Yellow balls?"

"Wild lemons on a purple field, House Dalt of Lemonwood," Podrick announced. "A vulture grasping a baby in its talons, House of Blackmont. A crowned skull, the Manwoodys of Kingsgrave."

"The young man knows his Dornish houses," Willas complimented, quite impressed.

"I need a sigil," Bronn muttered, standing up.

"And House Martell, a red sun pierced by a spear," Tyrion pointed.

Podrick looked forward, although neither of us could see the sigil of House Martell. One of the oldest houses of the Rhoynar.

"I don't see it, my lord," Podrick said.

The company came close, till stopping their horses in front of us. A group of men, worn and tired from their three-week journey. I stepped forward and gave a curtsey to them as a means of respect.

"Greetings, my lords. His royal majesty King Joffrey welcomes you in his name. My Lord Grandfather, the King's Hand, sends his greetings as well. I am Princess Elain Tyrell of the House Baratheon." I greeted.

The men analyzed me, the one in front, the lord of House Dalt, spoke, " Fair greetings, your highness. Seven blessings of your marriage."

"Many thanks, my lord," Willas said.

Tyrion stepped forwards, still noticing one house was missing, "Forgive me. I don't see Prince Doran in your company. "

"The prince's health forces him to remain at Sunspear," Lord Dalt explained. "He sends his brother, Prince Oberyn, to attend the royal wedding."

Tyrion tensed, as an uncomfortable atmosphere engrossed the area.

"The king will be delighted to enjoy the company of a warrior as renowned as Prince Oberyn," I said, to break the tension.

"Will he?" Lord Dalt replied amused.

"Where is Prince Oberyn?" Tyrion asked.

"Arrived before dawn," Lord Dalt answered. "Not a man for welcome parties."

"My lords, you must be wary from your long journey," I spoke, and waved my hand to the gold cloaks. "These fine men from the City Watch will escort you to your quarters in the Red Keep. May you rest and enjoy your stay."

"Much appreciated, your highness," Lord Dalt said in gratitude.

We stepped aside and let the Dornish company make do towards the castle. Tyrion almost stumbled back, a bit flustered in how the welcome party went. It's clear that the Dornish still hold their grudge against the Lannisters, not just the Martells.

"Some accomplished diplomacy that was," Bronn noted. "Now where?"

"We must find Prince Oberyn before he kills somebody, or several somebodies," Tyrion said, leading the way back to the city.

"How do you plan on finding a single Dornishman in a city this big?" Bronn asked.

"You're famous for fucking half of Westeros. You just arrived at the Capital after two weeks of bad road. Where would you go?" Tyrion hypothetically asked.

"I'd probably go to sleep, but I'm getting old," Bronn answered.

"I recommend the exquisite brothel," Willas suggested. "My friend has an appetite."

Tyrion nodded, having an idea where the most luxurious brothel would be. We mounted our horses and made way into the city. A brothel is no place for a princess, so taking my silk shawl, I wrapped it around my head to give an illusion of a hood. Even though my attire has changed, some lords could recognize me. Tyrion suggested I return to the Keep, except Willas disagreed, wanting to introduce me to his friend.

 **.o0o.**

It wasn't long when we arrived at one of Littlefinger's establishment. Once dismounting our horses, we enter through the back door where a servant escorted us to Prince Oberyn. The establishment seemed to be empty, as a means of customers. I wonder if the Red Viper rented the building during his stay.

We heard an argument, entering one of the rooms to see two Lannister soldiers, one holding his sword, and the other pinned to the table with a dagger through his wrist.

"Prince Oberyn, forgive the intrusion. We heard there might be-" Tyrion started.

Obseryn removed the dagger, causing the soldier to scream in pain. Blood was squirting out.

"Trouble." Tyrion finished.

The second Lannister soldier rushed to his comrade and led him out. No doubt was taking him to a healer to save his hand. A woman in orange gown walked over to the man I assume was Prince Oberyn, who was cleaning his blade.

"Apologies, my love," Prince Oberyn said.

The woman replied by embracing him, searing a passionate kiss. We stood there, watching them kissing and groping away. Seeing how much they love each other. I turned my head to Willas who held a delightful smirked.

"We're here to welcome you to the capital," Tyrion spoke out, to gain their attention.

The two lovers continue to kiss for a moment, then pull their faces apart slightly. Their arms still wrapped around one another.

"Ellaria Sand, my paramour," Prince Oberyn introduced.

The prince's paramour held an attractive and eye-catching, with an exotic, sensual flair. He skins a unique olive tone, long wavy hair, and piercing dark eyes. Meanwhile, the Prince of Dorne was tall, slender,and fit; and has a lined and saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black eyes, and a sharp nose. His hair is lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak while a beard grows along with his jaw.

Prince Oberyn faced us, continuing his introduction, "The King's own Uncle Imp. Tyrion, son of Tywin Lannister. And...ah, Willas, tis good to see you, my friend."

"Willas," Ellaria sang, as she came over to my husband giving a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Does your Father still call me the Serpents Whore."

"I'm afraid so," Willas said. "He still has not forgiven the tourney incident."

Ellaria laughed and turned her eyes on me. "And who is this _timid_ little girl?"

I removed the shaw and revealed my face. Prince Oberyn came over and hugged his lover from behind, "Ah, Princess Elain. Daughter of the Late King Robert."

"Your wife," Ellaria murmured to Willas.

Willas wrapped his arm around me. "Yes."

"She seems a bit timid," Ellaria cooed.

"You be amaze," Willas smirked.

I scoffed, smacking Willas in the chest receiving a laugh from all three.

"If there's anything I can do to make your stay at King's Landing . . ." Tyrion spoke, inserting himself into the conversation.

Oberyn turned his glance to the two men and noticed Bronn. "What are you? His hired killer?"

"It started that way, aye," Bronn replied. "Now I'm a knight."

"How did that come to pass?" Oberyn asked.

Bronn shrugged, "Killed the right people."

Prince Oberyn gazed at Bronn with an analyzing look, till bursting out a deep laugh. Bronn and Tyrion gave a nervous laugh.

"We'll need a few more girls," Oberyn told the procurer of the establishment. I then paused looking at the men. "Girls, yes?"

Bronn nodded, Willas and Tyrion shook their heads.

This surprised Oberyn,"You don't partake?"

"Doubt my wife would approve," Willas said.

"I partook. Now I'm married." Tyrion answered. "Prince Oberyn, a word in private?"

Ellaria who was kissing his neck, pouted, stepping away from her lover. Yet kept her hand around his side, murmuring, "Don't take to long." then nipped his ear.

Prince Oberyn and Lord Tyrion went to leave the brothel, leaving Bronn, Willas, and I in the room. Bronn excused himself, stating he was going to see a friend. I watched him leave, then stopped starting at the producer. My eyes widen for I recognized him from anywhere. He was one of Loras's squires. He aided Ser Loras during a friendly duel between the Knight of the Flowers and Lord Dickon. The blonde hair man realized this and excused himself quickly.

"What was that about?" Willas asked.

"He's one of Lord Baelish's spies," I answered. "No doubt spied on your brother and told Littlefinger of your family's match to Sansa."

Willas scowled, "I see."

"Willas, you and your wife come sit," Ellaria murmured, gesturing to a plush lounge.

Being respectful we sat down. Although, I was a bit uncomfortable about the room and its usage. If not...the murals of naked women all around. Ellaria laid on the lounge across from his. Her dress slipping to show my skin, revealing her...bralette?

"How are your children?" Willas asked.

"My girls are growing lovely every day," Ellaria answered. "Wish to see their uncle again. You must come visit Dorne soon."

"I will consider it," Willas said.

Ellaria's eyes lingered on me. "Have you ever met a Sand before?"

"I have," I replied. "I visited Dorne when I young. Myra was her name, she was my guide."

"Ah, so you met one of my ten thousand brothers and sisters," She murmured.

"Bastards are born of passion, aren't they?" Prince Oberyn said, entering the room. He sat down next to Ellaria rubbing her back. "We don't despise them in Dorne."

"I wish the same notion could be said in all the kingdoms," I said. "I have...had twenty half brothers and sisters."

"Oh?" Ellaria raised a brow. "Where are they now?"

"They sadly passed away," I said.

I did nnot mention Gendry and Barra. Gendry's whereabouts are unknown. He could be at the Wall as we speak taking the Black. Barra, is still in the borders of the Stormlands and the Crown Lands, under a Stag's protection with her mother.

"Ordered on Lord Janos Slynts under King Joffrey's command" Oberyn inserted. "People everywhere have their differences. In some places, the highborn frown upon those of low birth. In other places, the rape and murder of women and children are considered distasteful. What a fortunate thing for you, Princess Elain, that your sister Myrcella has been sent to live in the latter of the sort of place."

 _Is he threatening my sister?_ I thought.

"How is my sister?" I asked.

"She is doing well. Last I saw her; she was swimming with two of my girls in the water gardens." Prince Oberyn answered, with a small smile. "Hmm, laughing in the sun."

"I'm glad to hear," I said.

"So, you two are married?" Oberyn pointed out. "Willas finally caught the princess."

Willas gave a huff of a laugh, "Better than your nephew."

Oberyn laughed as well.

"Boy's behave," Ellaria murmured, "Although she is a child."

"I'm Nineteen," I corrected.

Ellaria laughed, "Still a child."

I blushed, feeling as if I was a child being talked down. I hardly knew of Prince Oberyn other than his reputation. At the time I visited Dorne he was traveling Essos. And now I am having a conversation...intimidated by their presence. They hold so much confidence in themselves.

"Be nice," Willas said, wrapping an arm around me. "She is my wife."

"Forgive us," Prince Oberyn sighed. "We always jest those who are not us. Remember when you came to Dorne, my friend."

"And the room filled with naked women," Willas muttered.

"You were red as a tomato," Ellaria snicked.

I had a vision of a younger Willas walking into a chamber and feel like he has died and gone to one of the seven heavens. No doubt it would be any man's dream to see that. But hearing that my husband was embarrassed at such a display made me chuckle a little.

Our stay was mainly listening to Oberyn and Willas going over their friendship and their mini adventures. Ellaria would inject herself into the conversation correcting of any lies they were telling. I mainly sat there and listen, not sure how to join the conversation with the bad blood between the Lannisters and the Martells. Let alone, observing how Oberyn would rub his paramour's back, petting her expose skin while Ellaria was kissing his neck and combing her fingers through his curls. Chemistry of pure passion and love.

By dusk did we leave the brothel, returning to the Keep, mounting our houses we road off.

"My apologies, my dear," Willas said. "I didn't consider how persistent they would be."

"There is bad blood between our families," I reminded. "Not that I would blame him."

"Give them time," Willas said. "They will like you, once they get to know you."

"I hope so," I said. "I could see they care for each other deeply."

"They love each other," Willas agreed.

 _Which is rare_ , I thought.

When we return to our chambers, I sat down on the bed, feeling exhausted. The past few weeks I haven't been feeling like myself. Lately, I have been dealing with fatigue and mild headaches. I have met with Qyburn, the once maester who accompany Ser Jaime back to Kings Landing. He has was precisely professional on his work, better than Grand Maester Pycelle: asking detail questions and doing a test that revolves limited amount of touching. He considers it to be of stress but recommends I see him in a week or if there is no sign of Moonblood. However...I haven't bled since the week before my wedding. Willas and I have been married for almost five weeks now. My journal calculation states I'm nearly two weeks late. I want to wait another week or so to be sure.

Many women tell their husbands they are pregnant and a week later they flower. Willas stated he wants a child, so I don't want to get his hopes up and have the same outcome of false promises. Although, he is an attentive man who has noticed some changes. Especially when we have sex and the sensitivity of my breast.

I also want to keep the possible pregnancy a secret. There are a handful of people who would take advantage of it. I want to be out of King's Landing before word spread. Not knowing the possibilities Joffrey would do.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Willas asked.

"Perfectly fine, just a long day," I answered.

Willas nodded as he sat down on the bed and removed his brace. He started rubbing his knee to alleviate the discomfort. I came over and instructed to place his leg over my lap. He gave a soft chuckle and complied, letting me have the opportunity to massage his cripple leg. His right leg was not the definition of a cripple. The Maester who treated him at the tourney and Highgarden did an excellent job in preventing disfigurement during his recovery. Although, his right leg was slightly thinner than his left. A long scar up his calf and the bone easily felt.

And yet my husband is still strong.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	37. Chapter 37: The Seed is Strong

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Throne**_

 _ **Warning: This chapter is Rated M**_

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Seed is Strong**

The Royal wedding was a week away. I was in Qyburn chambers as he did a urine sample collected from a chamber pot. Sitting at a chair, watching the willow man drop tonics and elixir the sounds of sizzling and bubbling could be heard along with the foul smell.

"You said you've last flower seven weeks ago?" Qyburn asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And you have been married for six weeks," he asked again.

"Yes," I said. "I know what this possibly means...I merely want to be sure."

Qyburn nodded and dipped the parchment into a pot and picked it up. The white strip soon turned blue. Never have I scene alchemy be used to check a pregnancy — not one of those questionable test involving wheat and barley. Where a woman pees on the wheat and barley, and over several days, see if the urine kills the grains or makes them grow.

"Based on the result, and your symptoms, I can say you are indeed pregnant." The once maester said. "Congratulations, your grace."

"But I haven't vomited or anything that severe," I said.

"Nausea will come soon enough," Qyburn informed. "Some women experience it early, others later, and some not at all. "

I smiled softly, placing a hand over my stomach. "Thank you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine," Qyburn said. "Shall I inform the queen of this?"

"No, I shall tell her," I said.

Qyburn nodded. I gave him some dragons gold to keep his silence before leaving his quarters. Wensington waited outside keeping watch, ensuring privacy.

"I hope the...Qyburn helped you in what you need?" Wensington asked. "I dare say, I don't know what to call a man who is trained as a maester but isn't a maester."

"A man of logic and science," I concluded.

We walked through the palace. My husband was occupied by meeting his

Lord Hand. I'm curious about what those two have been talking about. During our wedding, they were mentioning something of a weapon. What type of weapon would they be talking about?

 **.o0o.**

I walked through the garden seeing the minor preparations for the wedding. The wedding would take place in the royal courtyard, to get there the guest would waltz through the gardens. It was completely different from my wedding. No giant statues of a Lion's head. It irritated me that Joffrey is taking favor of the Lion more than the Stag. This public stunt basically states he was no Baratheon.

Other than Stanis, it seems House Baratheon is nearly extinct. Stanis the stag with Shireen and I the last remaining does. By law, I took my husband name. But when greeted in formal affairs, I would be addressed as Princess Elain Cassana Tyrell of house Baratheon. A middle name was rare amongst people. However, my father wanted to keep his mother name alive.

I sighed, stopping at a tree.

It won't be long before I leave King's Landing. A week after the wedding, Willas, Lord Mace, Lady Olenna, and I would be leaving the Crown Lands. The Tyrell company would attend, along with selected Stags and my ladies. Aurora would be accompanying me, although, once Lord Kevin makes a match for his daughter, she would leave. She was at an age to be betrothed. The Lannisters wait to marry off their girls until their eighteenth nameday.

"Your Highness," a unique voice spoke.

I turned and gave a curtsy to the man, "Prince Oberyn."

The Red Viper approached, providing a bow. Wensington remained on guard, his hand inching close to his sword if the Prince of Dorne dares lay harm. The snake noticed this and laughed.

"It seems I intimidate your guard," Oberyn murmured.

"Well, there is a snake in the garden," I replied.

Oberyn gave a soft laugh, "May I walk with you?"

I obliged, with a nod. We started our walk in silence. The sounds of the birds chirping could be heard.

"Are you enjoying your stay in Littlefinger's brothel?" I asked.

"Yes, many women and men to entertain," Oberyn answered.

"If you ever need more privacy, there is a villa I can arrange," I offered.

"Does our living arrangements bother you?" He asked.

"Not in what you are thinking," I answered. "But spies are in there."

Oberyn raised a brow.

"The man with the blond hair," I started.

"Olyver," Obyrn corrected.

"He's one of Littlefinger's spies," I hinted.

"Your concern flatters me," he murmured. "I assure you if he dares whispers any secrets...he will not wake."

All I could do was nod.

"The last time I was in the capital was many years ago. Another wedding," Oberyn started. "My sister Elia and Rheagar Targaryen, the Last Dragon. My sister loved him. She bore his children. Swaddled them, rocked them, fed them at her breast. Elia wouldn't let the wet nurse touch them. And beautiful, noble Rhaegar Targaryen left her for another woman."

"Lyanna Stark," I said the other woman's name. "Bethrothed to my father. "

"That started a war, and the war ended right here when your grandfather's army took the city." Oberyn continued a hint of loathing in his voice. His grip on my arm tighten. "They butchered those children. My nephew and niece carved them up and wrapped them in Lannister cloaks. And my sister, you know what they did to her?"

"A worse fate any woman and mother should endure," I whispered, unable to say the horrible acts that were committed on the Princess.

"Yes," Oberyn agreed. "I keep hearing is that Gregor Clegan, the Mountain, raped Elia and split her in half with his greatsword. If the Mountain killed my sister, your grandfather gave the order."

"I wasn't born at the time," I reasoned.

"But your father let it happen," he insisted.

I shoop my head, "I won't lie. My father hated the Targaeryns. But so did the Seven Kingdoms. During one of his drunken woes, he confessed he never wanted your sister murdered. Would have taken Jon Arryns advice of keeping the dowager princess hostage with her children and have made a deal with Prince Doran. Their lives in exchange for a truce."

Oberyn stopped and looked at me, I continue to speak, "They say you are a man of love. My father loved Lyanna. He did anything for her. The rebellion wouldn't have been the same if Rhaegar hadn't broken Elia and Robert's hearts. It would have still happened against the Mad King. But don't forget, it was the Mad King who kept Elia and her children hostage during the siege. He could have saved them when sending his wife and children to Dragonstone. Instead, he kept her here to ensure Ser Lewyn; your uncle remains in the kingsguard and Dorne's alliegence."

"You know your history," Oberyn noted loosening his grip.

"History is something we should know, to prevent it from happening again," I said. "You're not the only ones who hate the Lannister. Half of the seven kingdoms despises them."

Oberyn raised a brow, his dark eyes reading into my soul. "And you? I have heard rumors that revolved around you and your family."

I bit my lips not wanting to confess my anger towards my closes family. However, the family I have made, Willas is my family. Those of my blood that I would consider family was Tommen and Myrcella. The Red Viper seemed to have read my mind and nodded. My father was dead, no doubt murdered, my uncle Renly is dead, killed by his brother, in which that uncle abandons the faith for a violent fanatic. My mother and Uncle Jaime committed incest, my brother Joffrey has tormented me and sold my life out of jealousy, if not stolen my inheritance. And lastly, uncle Tyrion and Grandfather Tywin, saying they will bring justice found the accuse and swept it under the rug because he was the king.

"Seems we've something in common," He murmured and whispered into my ears. "We both hate Lannisters."

I don't know if he was offering an olive branch of peace or accepted I had no part in his vendetta. In the end, he merely kissed my hand and left. Ser Wensington came over, "Are you alright?"

"I am," I said.

"Should we deem him a threat?" Wensington asked.

"More like an ally," I answered. "A poisonous ally."

"One that we should be cautious with," Wensington noted.

I nodded in agreement.

 **.o0o.**

I stood on the wall facing the ocean. It was near dusk, and the torches were lit to illuminate the kingdom. Ships in the bay lighting their lanterns.

"Darling," Willas spoke, walking over. His cane was echoing on the stone.

"Husband," I murmured turning to face him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Willas said. "I wanted to make sure you are all right with my grandmother's grand plans for our siblings' wedding, with everything."

"I was just looking at my home," I assure. "So many places to run and hide." I turned to a tree in the corner of the bay. " I learned how to climb in that tree over there. Although, I bet the trees in Highgarden would be sturdy enough for small climbers, or the hills have a gentle slope that could... .propel one if you were . . . Say learning how to walk."

Willas merely nodded then stopped. His expression changed from relaxed to question then eyes widen grasping my words, gazing down to my stomach and back to my eyes.

"You aren't..."

I nodded with a smile, "I am. It's been some weeks now, but I wanted to be sure. And I am sure. Had Qyburn even check and he confirmed it. I am with child, our child."

Willas smiled, practically dropped his cane and embraced me in a hug kissing with passion. I cradle my hands along his jaws, kissing him back with the same affection. Suddenly he spun us around, making me laugh at how childish we seem.

 **.o0o.**

Like hormonal fools, we enter our apartment in a rush. Shutting the door, our lips met and hands exploring each others body. The countless layers of silk falling onto the floor. It wasn't long until we were laying on the bed, naked before each other. Willas kissed me for a moment, before kissing down giving attention to my breast causing a moan. How sensitive they have become under his attentive fingers and hungry lips.

He kisses further, paying more attention to stomach, primarily the spot where my womb would be. The gentle touch was holding so much admiration. Meanwhile, his fingers were inside, teasing me for arousal. After several minutes, he kissed up to my lips. His erection beat a few taps against my stomach. I laughed in his call to arms, spreading my legs wide, adjusting my position and allow him access, guiding his member between my legs. He hugged his face against my neck, kissing there as he moved inside, with slow, gentle thrusts.

This was no ordinary sex, not filled with passion and lust. No, it was gentle. Willas lifted his head, and our eyes gazed upon one another. Blue and brown, staring into our souls. Seeing the joy and warmth in the child, we have created. There was something different, my feelings changing. I started off respecting him, bound by duty as a woman, admiring his intelligence and looks. Now the past few weeks have changed. I don't know what these feelings were.

He placed a hand on my mons, fingers teasing along my clit until I came by the feeling of his manipulation. Not long he came quietly, shuddering against me, clutching at my hips, my arms, and hair. And with a kiss to the side of my mouth, hovering over me remained joined. We panted, catching our breaths.

"How did you managed to keep it a secret from me?" Willas asked.

"A secret, I have a feeling you had your speculation," I teased, tapping his nose.

"Well, your breast has become sensitive," he murmured gently cupping them that caused a moan. "And your appetite."

"And it's still very early," I reminded. "I want to keep it a secret. I don't want to ruin Margaery's wedding."

"Agreed," Willas murmured, and pecked my lips.

We began kissing, hands caressing one another when the door slammed open.

"Good evening!" Lady Olenna burst in. "How is the happy trinity?"

"No! Don't come in," Willas exclaimed, rolled off me, trying to cover our bodies with a blanket.

"Father, mother, unborn son." Lady Olenna said, making her way filled with excitement. She clapped her hands together. "Oh, I'm hoping for a son. Plenty of time for daughters later. Although, they are wiser than a lot."

She strolls closer, standing at the edge of the bed.

"How could you possibly know?" I asked, baffled by the intrusion. I only confirmed my pregnancy this morning.

"I'm familiar with the condition, and I had my eye on you," Olenna said. "Your waist, it's tiny as ever, though a bit queasy here and there, no? Also last week I had your chamber pot tested. It's the usual exam. It's . . . Horse urine and Arbor wine. It's very reliable."

I looked at Willas in disbelief.

"And yesterday one of my ladies, she was very touched by your joyous embrace at the water's edge."

"You've been having your little birds following us?" I concluded.

"I was discreet," Olenna said. She moved over and sat on the bed. "I was waiting to let you be the one to tell Willas."

We adjusted the blankets to cover ourselves more.

"Willas," I pleaded.

"Grandmother, I thought that we might keep it a secret for now," Willas said, very uncomfortable in the vulnerable state he was in. "Be considerate to Margaery's wedding."

"Of course, of course," Olenna agreed the clapped her hands. "Enter!"

Grooms and handmaidens from Highgarden entered the room, carrying trays of food and a case filled with vials, even one came in holding rolled up sage. Willas and I were bewildered by all this. How is this supposed to be discrete? Lady Olena got up, pulling a vial out of the case.

"Ah. Skin tonics from Lys," she said rubbing her belly. She then moves to the handmaiden holding a tray of food. "And food to help aid in the baby's development. And . . . Sage to ward off restless spirits. There are many in the castle after the Mad Kings reign. Pregnant women are particularly vulnerable. "

I turned to Willas giving him a look, "Tell me how happy you are."

He rubbed his neck, "I didn't think I have ever been this..."

He groaned as Lady Olenna had her bird set the tray of food on the bed. She sat on the bed, handing a bowl filled with strawberries.

"Your figure's gonna go to hell anyway, so you might as well eat up." She said. She plucked a strawberry and placed it against my lips. "You are feeding the future heir of Highgarden."

I took a bite not to offend the Queen of Thorns.

"Grandmother, I love you, but please leave." Willas pleaded, a bit of fluster.

"As if I haven't seen you naked before," Lady Olenna said. "But all right, I'm expecting breakfast with you tomorrow."

"And please keep this a secret," I begged.

"You have my word, dear," Lady Olenna promised. She and her birds left the room, giving us privacy.

"Remind me to scold my Stags ears off," I sighed.

They were to prevent anyone from coming into our room. They were station at the end of the corridor. Should have been able to prevent such alone announce if there was supposed to be a company. Has the Queen of Thorns terrify my Stags with quick whims and sharp tongue.

Willas gave a soft chuckle and placed a hand on my stomach, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For this, the little one." He murmured and pecked my temple.

I smiled softly. Although there is so much negativity in the world. How I want revenge and feel a sense of justice, the baby reminds me that the Baratheon furry is not the answer.

* * *

 **Like I promise. Two chapters in one day.**

 **The CW Reign inspired some scenes.**

 **Next Chapter will be the purple wedding.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	38. Chapter 38: The Purple Wedding

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **What you all have been waiting for!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 38: The Purple Wedding**

The day before the Grand Royal Wedding, There was a breakfasting with the King. A way for his majesty to receive the royal presents from his loyal subjects. Willas already arranged Joffrey and Margaery's wedding gifts. He will present expensively crafted saddles and announced that two golden horses are waiting in the stables. He took the obligation so I wouldn't have to face Joffrey and present the gift. Not wanting the hint of resentment to be spotted in the glint of the eye.

We walked through the gardens, my arm wrapped around his.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" Willas asked.

"I'll be fine," I assure him.

This morning the inevitable occurs of nausea. The early hours of dry heaving an empty stomach. A side effect of being pregnant. Willas was considerate, as he held my hair and soothed me from the aftermath. Now with breakfast, morning sickness may occur again. He recommends I stay and get some rest; however, Joffrey would take that as an insult. So we walked through the garden, my hair half up, and dress slightly loosen around the waist.

Entering the facility we took our place at the royal table. Margaery was exempt from the event, as it was a tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other before the wedding. Joffrey sat center of the table, on his right was Tywin, Cersei, Tommen, and Grandmaester Pycelle. On his left, was Lord Mace, then Willas, myself, Tyrion and Sansa. In the early courses, Lords came forth and presented their gifts to the king. Joffrey merely nodded and kindly thanked them...which was rare.

A handmaiden came over pouring some wine. I took a sip and almost spat it out, forcing myself not to gag. It tasted awful as if it was vinegar. However, Tyrion drank from the same pitcher and was fine with it. The pregnancy must have altered my taste buds; Lady Olenna mention some foods and wines would never be the same once you're pregnant. Willas seemed to notice, and carefully switched my cup with his goblet of water.

Lord Mace stood, walking around the table as his grooms presented his gift: a golden chalice that was two feet tall, with two ornate curved horn handles, and seven faces of carved gemstones. Each face bore the sigils of the current Great House: Baratheon, Lannister, Tyrell, Martell, Arryn, Frey, and Bolton. I frown when seeing the Twins and the Flay Man jeweled on the chalice. Usurpers and thieves who betrayed their liege house in exchange for the king's favor and lands.

"From House Tyrell and the people of the Reach, Your Grace, it is my honor to present you with this wedding cup." Lord Mace cheerfully said, setting it on the table. "May you and my daughter Margaery drink deep and live long. "

Joffrey nodded, "Handsome goblet, my lord. Or shall I call you Father?"

"I should be honored, Your grace." Lord Mace replied, giving a bow. Before taking his seat.

A Kingsguard came over retrieving the chalice. Willas stood, walking around the table as Lamar came holding a heavily engraved saddle.

"A saddle?" Joffrey asked.

"One of the three gifts from your sister and I, made of the finest leather, my king," Willas said. "For in the royal stables await two oriental gold horses. Strong, fast, and obedient to you and my sister Margaery. May you enjoy them on your hunts and races."

Joffrey's eyes widen in delight. Horses of the Reach were the highly demanded animals among knights and High Lord, but an oriental horse with fur of gold is by far rare.

"This pleases me, brother, " Joffrey said. "I can't wait to go riding when the time comes."

Willas nodded, giving a bow and returned to the table. Lamar took the saddle away allowing the next gift to be presented. Podrick came forth, displaying a large book. Tyrion appeared onward to explain his gift.

"A book?" The king asked.

"The Lives of Four Kings," Tyrion answered. "Grand Maester Kaeth's history of the reigns of Daeron the Young Dragon, Baelor the Blessed, Aegon the Unworthy, and Daeron the Good. A book every king should read."

Joffrey thought about the gift, a struggle in choosing his words, "Now that the war is won, we should all find time for wisdom. Thank you, Uncle."

Tyrion gave a skeptical look and nodded, along with a bow, joining his wife. Ser Meryn came forth, revealing an elaborate sword. Joffrey's widen in delight, Twyin stood to present his gift.

"One of only two Valyrian steel swords in the capital, Your Grace," The great Lion said. "freshly forged in your honor."

Like a child on their name day, Joffrey stood up and ran around the table. He unsheathed the magnificent sword. Revealing the freshly forge of steel. The king swung it around, checking it's balance. Cersei and Twyin were pleased in the joy Joffrey expressed.

"Careful, Your Grace," Pycelle warned. "Nothing cuts like Valyrian steel."

"So they say," Joffrey murmured.

Suddenly, he started chopping Tyrion's book in half, slicing through the hardcover and thickness of pages. Paper flying everywhere. Another chop, and by reflex my hand cover my stomach, Willas reacted, scooting back some, his body angled to block me. Tryion held a neutral face while Sansa was bewildered. Once done with the chopping, Joffrey panted with a Cheshire grin.

"Such a great sword should have a name," Joffrey asked, facing his guest. "What shall I call her?"

A few patrons gave some names.

"Stormbringer."

"Terminus."

"Widow's Wail."

"Wolfsbane."

"Widow's wail. I like that," Joffrey considered. "Every time I use it, it'll be like cutting off Ned Stark's head all over again."

I clenched my first and held my tongue. How dare he say such a thing. Why have the gods cursed me with a foul monster as a brother?

. **o0o**.

After breakfast, we returned to our apartment. Once inside closed doors, I sat on the bed and loosened the bodice to breathe correctly. Willas walked over to the table, pouring a glass of water and brought it over, I thanked him, taking a sip of the drink.

"How long will we be here?" I asked.

"One more week," Willas answered. "And then we will be off to Highgarden."

I sighed, staring at the drink. Soon we will be out of this godforsaken place. This was my home, but ever since Father died... it has been nothing but pain and devastation. No place I want to birth my child. I rather have the baby in Highgarden where I know he or she will be safe. If it were to have a boy...I fear for his life. Joffrey would consider my son as a threat, being the one true heir of Robert Baratheon.

Willas sat down and took my hand. He understands the dangers we were in. Already, my flat stomach is forming a small bump. Not visible in the gowns, but a month or two evidence of the pregnancy will be noted.

 **.o0o.**

The following day was the royal wedding. I awoke early to change into my undergarments before Aurora arrived. Willas has woken early, dressed in his formal attire before joining his family. He gave me a peck on the cheek and left reminding me to breathe. Aurora came in, with a smile. She wore a red gown in Westerland fashion. Not as vivid as Cersei's but playful and soft. Handmaidens arrived and helped me in getting dressed.

Aurora picked up the gown that was selected for the occasion. The dress was teal and gold brocades with cap sleeves. The broach of the rose antler, pinned at the waist. I accessorized it, with teal flats, the emerald ring, and a circlet that looked at sleeves. The only makeup I put on, was the berry paste, nothing too drastic since today was all about Margaery.

Once finished, I left the room with Aurora to meet my family. Lady Olenna came forward, tucking a strand of hair behind the ear.

"You have become a Tyrell so quickly," She murmured. "I'm so happy to have you as my granddaughter."

"You honor me," I murmured.

"Come, we shall take the carriage to the Sept." Lady Olenna instructed.

We complied, making way to the carriage, as Willas, Loras, Lady Olenna and Aurora. The Stags followed, riding on their horses. Lord Mace will be accompanying Margaery to the Sept when the time comes.

By the time we reach the Sept of Baelor, there was a crowd. More guest than I expected, as the sanctum was decorated in colorful flowers. Banners hanging off the roles white, gold and silver, as the Baratheon/Lannister had a silver stag embracing the golden lion on a field of white. Meanwhile, the Tyrell banner was many golden roses on a field of white. Members of the faith stood between the gods singing hymns of marriage.

I stood beside my husband, "Very...pretty."

"Indeed," Willas said.

"Willas," Prince Oberyn said, wearing an artistic golden robe.

"Oberyn," Willas replied as the two shook hands.

My gaze turned to Ellaria; eyes widen in how exotic she was. She wore a sunset orange gown, with a deep plunging neckline that reveals her golden bralette and a long necklace that resembled a snake. Her hair put up, accessorize with a bronze chain headdress.

"You look radiant, Ellaria," I complimented.

"And you look lovely as a flower, Elain," Ellaria returned with a smile. "Could show a bit more skin."

I blush, which she and Oberyn chuckle. A mere tease to lighten the mood.

"We must spend time soon," Oberyn suggested.

"We shall," Willas promised.

They nodded, going to the Groom side of the sanctum. I turned my gaze to the front, seeing the Lannisters. Cersei wearing a rose hue gown with golden brocades and lion embroidery on her shoulder, her hair braided up, and a collar of her family crest. Tywin in his red attire, though no sash, only the Hand of the King pin, and Tommen dressed in gold and red. Tommen turned his gaze and smiled at me, giving a wave. I smiled softly and waved back.

It wasn't long before the ceremony began, Joffrey standing at the altar dressed in gold, wearing his House cloak.

Everyone got into position, the hymn singing, all eyes on the aisle to see the new queen. Margaery came down with Lord Mace, wearing a gown made of white, embroder with thorns of silver, and a train of rosettes. Her hair curled and raised high, as her new crown antlers with a silver rose to entangle in the curls. She looked like a goddess, a goddess of thorns. When they reached the altar, Lord Mace gave a bow giving away his daughter to the King. Joffrey came up behind his bride, cloaking her under his protection. Together they made pursuit to the High Septon.

"My lords, my ladies," The High Septon spoked. "We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife — one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." The High Septon gestured the two to bring their hands together; Margaery gave her right hand while Joffrey gave his left. His Holiness took a white silk ribbon, delicately wrapping it around their flesh.

"Insight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words."

The two faced each other; together they spoke the sacred vows in unison:

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger . . . I am his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger . . . I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"Let it be known that Margaery of House Tyrell and King Joffrey of the Houses Lannister and Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, and one soul. Cursed be who would seek to tear them asunder."

Joffrey turned to the audience, raising his hand, " With this kiss, I pledge my love."

He craddled her cheek and sealed their marriage with a kiss. The guest cheered and applauded, clapping away of the royal union.

"Long live the queen," I murmured.

"Yes, long live the queen," Lady Olenna agreed.

 _Queen Cersei Lannister reign has finally come to an end_ , I thought.

. **o0o**.

The royal reception took place in the courtyard in front of the Red Keep, and there were decorations everywhere, ribbons strung of red, gold, and green. Lannister colors everywhere, like banners, statues, and displays of richness,

At the royal platform, I sat at the Tyrell table between Willas and Loras. The courses were going through — one of the many seventy-seven courses. When the platter comes by, I took little portions of the food. The handmaiden raised a brow but nodded in understanding since there was too much food. Also, I requested for water or pomegranate juice. To which she obliged fetching the same pitcher Tommen was drinking from.

We were on the twentieth course; already my stomach was full. The discomfort could be felt, thank the seven for the gentle winds to cool things down.

"Ease yourself," Willas whispered.

"I'll try," I mumbled.

"Is everything all right?" Loras asked.

"The seamstress made the bodice a bit tight," I lied. "All this food is filling me up like a stuffed turkey."

Loras laughed at the allusion. Afterward, excused himself to see the festivities the wedding had to offer. It was a festival inside a wedding. Performers all around, from the court jesters, the acrobats, contortionist, fire breathers, and jugglers.

I sighed and watched the performance center stage. Three musicians were lamenting the Rains of Castemere. Margaery seemed to be daze to the song, while Joffrey sat there hiding his discontent. Lady Olenna excused herself and went over to the Lannister table. She walked over to Sansa, having a conversation, adjusting the girl's hair and necklace. Afterward, return to the table.

"Very good, very good, now off you go!" Joffrey barked throwing coins at the musicians. They stopped and rushed to collect their earings. The guest laughed, tossing their tips as well. Margaery whispered something to her husband, which he grins and stood. "Everyone. The Queen would like to say a few words."

The guest applauded.

Joffrey took his seat, and Margaery stood. She held poise and grace, as she made her announcement. "We are so fortunate to enjoy this marvelous food and drink. Not all among us are so lucky. To thank the gods for bringing the recent war to a just end, King Joffrey has decreed that the leftovers from our feast be given to the poorest in his city."

The crowd awe and clapped for his grace.

That is a first, I thought. Margaery must be a good influence if Joffrey is taking part for charity.

Joffrey was grinning proudly of his wife.

"If I didn't know any better, she has changed him," I whispered to Willas.

"That she has," Willas agreed.

Cersei stood up and gave Margaery a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Something told me the King's decree would not follow through. I waved over to Wensington as he approached and bowed his head.

"Have one of the squires notify the kitchen staff of the new the Queen's generosity. Anyone who dares comes in to change the decree will be escorted out with a threat."

"As you wish," Wensington said, as he left to speak to one of the Stag squires.

"You doubt it will seek through?" Willas asked.

"My mother is holding a mask," I answered quietly. "She would rather see the food given to the kennels than the less fortunate."

The Reign of Cersei Lannister has come to an end. No longer was she the Queen consort or Queen Regent. Now she has been demoted to Queen Mother. Her power of authority would be the same as any noble lady.

"Let's go see a performance," I murmured, with pleading eyes.

Willas chuckled, standing up and offering his hand. We left the platform and made way through the receptions. Stopping to observe a ribbon dancer. I was fascinated by how she manipulated the ribbon in the air. Suddenly an arm was wrapped my elbow. I looked up to see it was Cersei with an expression I haven't seen since my wedding. It was a happy smile. A motherly smile.

"Lord Willas, may I borrow my daughter for a moment?" Cersei asked.

"Of course," Willas said, politely.

Cersei bobbed her head leading the way to one of the display tables. I held caution, observing her carefully. What did she want to talk about?

"I notice you have a glow," Cersei murmured.

"Well, it is a sunny day," I mentioned.

"Elain, what do you take me for?" Cersei murmured. "You barely ate any of the food that is being served. Requested Tommen's pomegranate juice. I have also been keeping track of your flower."

I blushed, unable to find an explanation. "I am with child."

"Why haven't you say anything?" Cersei asked, a smile on her face. A genuine smile.

"I did not want to spoil the wedding. Willas and I were going to make the announcement in a few days." I confessed.

Cersei sighed heavily, her hand on my cheek, "So thoughtful. Always thinking of your siblings." She pecked my forehead. "Your child will make you happy. Remember what I have taught you. Love your children."

"Yes mother," I murmured.

"I know I haven't been a fair mother as of late," Cersei continued. "A lot has been happening with so many weddings and the war. But tomorrow, we shall spend time together before your journey to Highgarden."

I nodded, being respectful.

"Now go," she said. "Enjoy the reception."

"I will," I promised, making way back to my husband.

I gazed over my shoulder to see Grandfather walking over to Cersei. She smiled, telling her father something important. He looked up, both eyes on me as he gave a courteous nod. A wedding and consummation bind the union, and a child seals it all. Hiding my anger, I merely nodded and went over to Willas and wrapping my arm around his.

"Something wrong, my dear?" He asked, concern.

"My mother and grandfather know about the baby," I answered, quietly. "Apparently, the queen mother keeps tabs on my flower."

Willas sighed yet nodded. Hopefully, no one else tells the royal couple. This was Margaery's day, and she deserves all the attention.

"Let's return to our table; the main course is about to arrive," Willas jest.

I groaned for I could hardly eat another bite. The gods were good in spearing nausea, at the moment. Simply no one could eat seventy-seven courses. In the end, we returned to our seats, along with everyone else. A few moments later Joffrey stood up.

"Everyone, silence! Clear the floor," Joffrey commanded.

The guest complied. The only sound you could hear were the birds and the flags flapping in the wind.

"There's been too much amusement here today. "Joffrey announced. "A royal wedding is not an amusement. A royal wedding is history. Time has come for all of us to contemplate our history. My lords, my ladies, I give you..."

The statue, or what I had thought was a statue of a lions head, dropped his mouth by servants, a red carpet lined in gold rolled out, as small performers laid siege.

 _Oh no_ , I thought as my mouth dropped.

"King Joffrey, Renly, Stannis, Robb Stark, Balon Greyjoy!" Joffrey proudly announced, introducing the characters of the play. "The War of the Five Kings!"

There were five dwarves dressed as the men who claim their right of kingship. Joffrey riding on a golden lion with antlers, Renly riding a white doll with his buttocks showing, Stannis riding on the Red Priestess, Robb Stark, on a horse with a direwolf head, and Balon Greyjoy waddling away on a Kraken. They pranced around the guest, chanting away that made their audience laugh and cheered. Those in the royal tables were laughing or some amusement. Except for Tyrion, Sansa, and I. When it came to the performance of the battle, how the Renly Dwarf was attacked by the other four kings calling him an immoral, shoving their weapons into his ass, and making the Baratheon act so feminine.

That was when the Tyrells stopped laughing. Their expression was solemn, neutral, expressionless. Loras was furious as he stormed off. I wanted to do the same, except I forced myself to watch this horrible performance that degrades these honorable men. Renly was doing what he thought was best for the realm. Stannis was the rightful male heir, before the corruption of the red priestess. Robb Stark, he was seeking justice for his father and free his sisters from imprisonment. The only two who should be performing is this horrible rendition of history was Joffrey and Balon. Joffrey being the false king, and Balon Greyjoy rebelling through the madness, as he sends his Ironborn to pillage the Northern Coast.

I clenched my fist harden under the table — the theatrics of wildfire and jousting that knocked the direwolf head off. The Victor, Dwarf Joffrey removed his golden lion and picked up the direwolf head and started thrusting his loins, making a sexual reference.

"I rather drink poison than watch this filth," I muttered.

"Agreed," Willas whispered, taking my hand and squeezed it.

The Tyrells understand this was an insult. They had supported Renly claim to the throne, Margaery being his wife and Loras's lover. A man we all cherished.

Sansa's eyes gazed at the fallen direwolf dwarf and the head on the ground. No doubt her head filled with visions of the Red Wedding.

Joffrey and Cersei seemed to be the ones enjoying the show. Laughing and cackling away. Tywin had a few moments of an amused smile until the sexual reference in which a sullen-faced took over.

The small performers stood taking their bows.

Joffrey stood up taking a leather pouch filled with gold, "Well fought. Well, you have fought. Here you are. Champion's Purse. Though you're not the champion yet, are you? A true champion defeats all the challengers. Surely there are others out there who still dare to challenge my reign. Elain?"

I was caught off guard by this. All eyes were on me confused my his king's tone.

I stood up, "Why your majesty, I am merely a _humble_ woman. I do not seek to challenge your reign but praise it. For you are my brother and the anointed king."

Joffrey held a smirk. Those words tasted like bile in my mouth. Forced lies to please his eccentric ego. I sat back down and took several deep breaths. Willas took my hand under the table. Desperately I wanted to leave.

"Uncle," Joffrey added. "How about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume."

The guest could hear a few chuckles.

Tyrion tried to smile, facing his nephew. He stood up out of respect, "One taste of combat was enough for me, Your Grace. I would like to keep what remains of my face. I think you should fight him. This was but a poor imitation of your own bravery on the field of battle. I speak as a firsthand witness. Climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian sword and show everyone how a true king wins his throne. Be careful, though. This one is clearly mad with lust." Gesturing to the Joffrey Dwarf. "It would be a tragedy for the King to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night. "

Chuckles went around the guest. Joffrey stood there; mouth dropped to be roasted by Tyrion's subtle decline in participating in the event. I nod my head to Tyrion, for he had more courage than I did a moment ago.

His Majesty would not tolerate such humiliation. He grabbed a cup of wine and made way towards the Master of Coins. Everyone was silent unsure what the king would do. He stood behind Tyrion and poured the wine on top of his head.

Tyrion remained calm, wiping his cheek and tasted it, "A fine vintage. Shame that it spilled."

"It did not spill," Joffrey said.

"My love, come back to me," Margaery sang, reaching for her husband. Breaking the tension. "It's time for my father's toast."

The performers gave a bow and returned to Lion's mouth.

"How does he expect me to toast without wine?" Joffrey asked, returning to his bride. A smirk kissed his lips, "Uncle, you can be my cupbearer. Seeing as you're too cowardly to fight."

"Your Grace does me a great honor," Tyrion replied.

"It's not mean as an honor," Joffrey said.

Tension engrossed the courtyard. Tyrion got out of his seat and made way towards the king. He walked over to Joffrey to collect the golden goblet, except the king dropped it. Tyrion scowled at him, bending down to retrieve. Only to have Joffrey kick it under the table. The Master of Coin took a deep breath to retrieve the expesinve cup. Sansa knelt down and got it, handing the goblet to Tyrion, which he returns it to Joffrey.

"What good is an empty cup?" Joffrey sarcastically asked. "Fill it."

Tyrion went to the table and poured wine into the cup. He returned offering it to the king.

"Kneel," Joffrey said. "Kneel before your king."

Tyrion raised his eyes to him. He remained where he was, holding the cup in offering.

"Kneel," Joffrey commanded.

Tyrion refused.

"I said kneel!" Joffrey demanded.

"Look, the pie!" Margaery praised.

Four grooms came forth revealing a large decorative pie. The guest cheered, applauding to the artistry of pastry. Joffrey, scowled at Tyrion, before switching his face in excitement, retrieving Widow's Wail. He marched over to the pie, and with one mighty swing, cut the pie. The king stumbled back in awe when countless doves burst out of the pastry.

"Wonderful!" Margaery praised. "My hero!"

Joffrey gave a bow and made way to his bride giving her a kiss. Handmaidens came forth, delivering the slices of pie to the guest. One carried a plate to Margaery, and she fed her King. Tyrion and Sansa exchanged a few words, with a silent agreement they stood up to leave. Joffrey noticed this.

"Uncle!" Joffrey called out, facing the dwarf. "Where are you going? You're my cupbearer, remember?"

"I thought I might change out of these wet clothes, Your Grace," Tyrion said.

"No, you're perfect the way you are," Joffrey said, taking another bite of pie. "Serve me my wine."

Tyrion came forth to the royal table and poured a fresh glass of wine.

"Hurry up," Joffrey ordered, eating away. "This pie is dry."

Instead of pouring a new glass, Tyrion grabbed the one set on the table. He gazed at Lady Olenna as if having a silent conversation. Before delivering the goblet to Joffrey, who thirsty drank it down. Margaery took the plate away and set it on the table.

"Mm, this is good," Joffrey said, taking another sip. "Needs washing down."

Tyrion walked over to his wife, though stopped facing Joffrey, "If it pleases Your Grace, lady Sansa is very tired."

"No," Joffrey said, and began to cough.

 _The wine must have gone down the wrong pipe_ , I thought.

"No, you'll wait here . . ." Joffrey commanded, coughing again.

My half-brother continued coughing, covering his mouth and rubbed his neck. Discomfort has written in his face.

"Your Grace?" Tyrion asked, concern.

Joffrey took another sip, to ease the discomfort, except the coughing had gotten worse. He forced out the words, "It's nothing."

Suddenly, he was inhaling raggedly, but not exhaling. Margaery having a better view of her husband realized what was wrong.

"He's choking!" She screamed.

"Help the poor boy!" Lady Olenna yelled. "Idiots, help your king!"

Tywin and Cersei rushed over to Joffrey. The King stumbled forward onto the floor, collapsing. Ser Jaime rushed in to save, him, except his body began to convulse, vomiting the wine and food, clinging his neck. Ser Jaime tried to turn him towards his side, but Cersei shoved her brother away, forcing her son to sit up and pound his back. However, that was when I realized what was happening.

 _Poison_ , I thought.

His face was turning purple, eyes watery, as the whites of his eyes changed red, the blood vessels bursting from lack of air and pressure. Joffrey gagged, choking on air, as blood began to bleed from his nose.I stood there in shock, unable to move or comprehend that my brother was dying before me. It was a sick twisted feeling, seeing him suffer, choking to death as if the gods were strangling him for the sins he has committed. In the blink of an eye, there was fear in his eyes. Cersei cried, watching her favorite child die in her arms. Joffrey conjured enough strength he had, raising his hand forcing it to point at his accuser. All eyes turned to the goblet, which Tyrion picked it up inspecting the wine. Until seizing his final breath, head lulling back and died. The false king laid there, face in a shade of purple, eyes bloodshot, and draped in his own blood.

"My son," Cersei wailed. She sobbed for a moment, then wrath consumed her, eyes glaring at her youngest brother. "He did this. He poisoned my son, your king. Take him! Take him! Take him!"

The Kingsguard marched forward arresting Tyrion Lannister. He did not resist, complying to the arrest. The escorted him out to be taken to the dungeons.

"Elain," Willas spoke, insisting I sit down.

My body complied to his motion, but my eyes could not abandon Joffrey's face. I see the evidence of the suffering he has in the last few moments. The way he clings for his life, grasping his neck. My hands became so cold, mouth dry, unable to respond.

"Where is his wife?" Cersei demanded. "Where's Sansa?"

I turned my focus to where Sansa was assigned to sit. However, she was not there.

Twyin turned to the kingsguard, "Find her. Bar the gates of the city. Seize every ship in the harbor."

"Where is she!" Cersei screamed.

"No one leaves the Capital!" Tywin bellowed.

My attention turned to Wensington, silently giving the command to find Sansa, and hide her. He obliged, leaving with other members of the Stags in pursuit. Sansa was in danger; if she didn't commit the crime, she would be accused. She was not capable of such deviant deeds. She was no murderer.

 _Damn it, Sansa, you running off made yourself look guilty_ , I thought.

"Willas, take Elain inside," Lady Olenna ordered. "She does not need to see any more of this."

"Get Prince Tommen inside," Tywin demanded.

I gazed at Tommen and realize he was now the future king. He sat there traumatize in what he saw. By name he was king, but by blood, he was still not the rightful heir to the throne. So many thoughts danced in my head, to support Tommen or claim what is rightfully mine. I love Tommen; I raised him.

An arm wrapped around my waist and gently forced me up. I was catatonic, unable to register what was happening before me. Only that Joffrey was dead. Willas escorted me to our quarters. His arm firmed, never letting me go. On the journey, the bells rang. There were many types of signals in kings landing, one for the birth or a royal, one for a wedding, one for a siege, and the deep low sounded the bell for a death. The massive dongs returning once more, the low chime that hasn't been heard since King Robert's death.

When the shock started to fade, I realize I was in the chambers, Willas standing behind me as he unlaced the constructed gown. Once the corset was undone, my belly expanded, able to breathe. Gentle hands removed the dress, and the pins out of my curls before laying me down on the bed.

"He's dead," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," Willas murmured, combing his fingers through my hair. "He was a _good_ king."

I shook my head, "No...he was a _terrible_ king. The gods see it through."

Willas merely nodded and pecked my head, "Get some rest."

"I don't think I can," I whispered.

Not after seeing Joffrey's face.

Willas nodded, as he removed his doublet and brace. He came around and laid behind me. He was wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing us closer. His hand lingers on my stomach rubbing it, to sooth the fluttering.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

* * *

 **So...what did you guys think?**

 **Let me know in the review!**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	39. Chapter 39: No One Mourns the Wicked

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 39: No One Mourns the Wicked**

I sat in a chair doing needlepoint. The past few days the kingdom was in mourning for King Joffrey of the House Baratheon, first of his name. His death surprised everyone. Never have I thought my half-brother would be murdered during his wedding feast. If only the gods did that at his coronations. Put an end to all this madness, preventing the slaughter of thousands of men.

His body was taken to Grand Maester Pycelle chamber to examine for the cause of death. Next, the body is brought to the Silent Sisters, preparing him for the burial. To remove the damages, presenting him to people for remembrance. After a week of service, his body would be put to rest in the Baratheon Crypt, next to Little Roberts tomb.

A part of was mourning for Joffrey, more precisely...mourning for Little Joff. The child who was two years younger than I. The boy who held his wooden sword and attacks any invaders, slaying dragons and pirates. How he used to build forts out of blankets and chairs, starting wars with pillows. If he had a nightmare, he would climb into my bed seeking comfort. Little Joff who was innocent, a few tantrums, yet he was good. Little Joff was good, how he would ask me to read him a story. One good memory I had of Little Joff was when we were jumping on the bed. A pillow tore, bursting out goose feathers. He grabbed the feathers and tossed them in the air, making it seem like it was snowing. By his tenth Name day did Little Joff vanished, replaced by a mischievous boy who became king.

And now Tommen is in line for the Throne, by name. I was King Robert's Trueborn heir. The Throne is mine by birthright. But seeing how that chair changes people, placing a target on the anointed heads, I don't know if I want it. Let alone; I can not betray Tommen. He was generous, kind, and gentle — a better king.

The door opened. I looked up from the embroidery of a flower to see Willas walking in. He was dressed in black, respecting the late king's death. The past few days he has been my support yet again.

"How is Margaery?" I asked.

Willas came over taking a seat, "She is well, though is asking if she's still the queen or not."

That is right; they never consummated the marriage, I thought.

If the two had consummated and he died later, the Small Council would have made Margaery Queen Regent until her moonflower shows. A month of power to see if she bears a child. If found pregnant, she would be Regent until giving birth to the child. A boy, her control remains until her son comes of age with The Hand as Lord Protector of the Realm ...if she had a daughter the crown would go to Tommen. No doubt Tommen would have to acknowledge Margaery and make arrangements to protect his niece.

"She would have been a good queen," I said. "But he would've made her life a living hell. Once the honeymoon phase passes."

"Sadly so," Willas agreed. "A blessing in disguise."

I nodded.

"I have a feeling your Father will arrange another marriage between Margaery and Tommen," I said.

"You are right, my father still wants to unite our houses even more," Willas said.

"But Tommen is a boy," I said.

"He is almost fourteen," Willas reasoned. "In ancient times, children were married off so young. Life was short for them."

"You're right," I sighed. "Margaery is my age, she wouldn't fall to the complications of childbirth, and him young his seeds be fertile."

I have heard stories of young wives giving birth and dealing with severe complications. Their bodies being small. The trauma too much that they would bleed out.

"And my uncle Tyrion, what will happen to him?" I asked.

"There will be a trial by a fortnight," Willas answered. "Do you think he did it?"

I shook my head, "Tyrion may have hated Joffrey, but he is no idiot. Murder isn't his thing. His debts revolve around humiliations by their desires. Also what fool who poison the king pick up the same cup? A handful of people touched the goblet and the handmaidens who poured the wine or the person who cut the pigeon pie. Cersei's irrational, she would do any means necessary to kill her brother."

"Why does Queen Cersei despises her brother?" Willas asked.

"She blames him for her mother's death," I answered.

Willas shook his head, "Many women die from childbirth." he stopped staring at me. "But you won't, you are strong."

I nodded, "She was four years old. What do four-year-olds think when their mother dies from childbirth."

"Blame the person who took them," Willas concluded, rubbing my back.

A part of me was scared about the childbirth. Knowing there was a chance of complications since my Grandmother Joana had difficulties. And yet, Grandmother Casanna and Cersei had healthy births.

"Out of curiosity, what are the chances of your bearing twins?" Willas asked.

I scoffed, smacking his shoulders, "Don't be greedy."

"I'm only curious," Willas chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anything else going on," I asked, changing the subject.

"There's a word that Danearys Targaeryn has taken up residence in Meereen, she has conquered the city and rules as its queen. She is commanding an army of unsullied, a company of sellswords, the Second Sons, freeing the slaves of Slavers Bay. And two knights advising her, Jorah Mormont and Jon Connington."

"Hopefully she will not pursue the Iron Throne," I said. "If you have already conquered a kingdom...why do you need more?"

"Let's hope the gods agree to it," Willas said. "Last thing the Reach needs is three fire breathing dragons."

Agreed. Westeros may have advanced in armory, weapons, and building construction in the last two hundred years. But we will never know the deadly consequences of dragons flames. Is it hotter than wildfire?

 **.o0o.**

On the day of the funeral, the moring recession was dedicated to family. All around the Sept of Baelor; the small folk waited, paying their respect, while on the steps the nobles waited to pay their respect. Inside the Sanctum, the windows were cover, darkening the room, the candles lit. Members of the faith stood at attention, while the High Septon walked around giving the Strangers prayer.

Tommen, Cersei, Tywin and I observed Joffrey's body. Cersei was devastated, losing her favorite child. Joffrey laid on the pedestal, facing the Stranger. He wore a black velvet doublet printed in golden daggers. On his chest was his Valryian sword, Widow's Wail, while resting on his eyes the painted stones, as the green eyes remained open and a crown on his head. The Silent Sisters did a miracle in reviving his skin from purple to flush, making it seem like my brother was sleeping.

He looked so young, I thought. I was almost seeing Little Joff.

"Your brother is dead," Tywin announced, breaking the silence. "Do you know what that means?"

Tommen stared at Joffrey.

"I'm not trying to trick you," Tywin assured.

"It means I'll become king," Tommen replied, eyes still lock on Joffrey.

"Yes, you will become king." Tywin agreed. "What kind of king do you think you'll be?"

"A good king?" Tommen guessed.

"I think so as well. You've got the right temperament for it. " Tywin said. "But what makes a good king? What is a good king's single most important quality?"

"This is hardly the place or the time," Cersei sneered.

Her favorite child was dead. She was punished for holding her sweet bow choking to death. The last few days she would not leave her room. None of her handmaidens tended her needs unless bringing her wine and food. She took the extra step and arranged the funeral to her liking.

"Holiness?" Tommen guessed.

Tywin nodded impressed of the adjective Tommen presented, "Baelor the Blessed was holy. And pious. He built this sept. He also named a six-year-old boy High Septon because he thought the boy could work miracles. He ended up fasting himself into an early grave because the food was of this world and this world was sinful. "

"Justice," Tommen submitted.

"Yes. A good king must be just," Tywin nodded, eyes gazing at Joffrey. "Orys the first was just. Everyone applauded his reforms, nobles and commoners alike. But he wasn't just for long. He was murdered in his sleep after less than a year by his own brother. Was that truly just of him? To abandon his subjects to an evil that he was too gullible to recognize?"

"No," Tommen and I said in unison.

"No," Tywin agreed.

"What about strength?" Tommen asked.

"Yes. Strength," Twyin gave an approving nod. "King Robert was strong. He won the rebellion and crushed the Targaryen dynasty. And he attended three Small Council meetings in seventeen years. He spent his time whoring and hunting and drinking until the last two killed him. So, we have a man who starves himself to death, a man who lets his own brother murder him, and a man who thinks that winning and ruling are the same things. What do they all lack?"

Tommen contemplated his words. A moment later he answered, "Wisdom. "

"Yes!" Twyin praised.

"Wisdom is what makes a good king," Tommen concluded.

"Yes," Twyin said. "But what is wisdom?"

Indeed, what is wisdom? I thought.

"A house with great wealth and fertile lands asks you for your protection against another house with a strong navy that could one day oppose you. How do you know which choice is wise and which isn't?" Tywin asked as he came forward, standing in front of Tommen. The young cub could not answer. "You've any experience of treasuries and granaries or shipyards and soldiers?"

"No," Tommen whispered.

"Of course not," Tywin said. "A wise king knows what he knows and what he doesn't. You're young. A wise young king listens to his counselors and heeds their advice until he comes of age. And the wisest kings continue to listen to them long afterward. " He glances at Joffrey then back to brother, "Your brother was not a wise king. Your brother was not a good king. If he had been, perhaps he's still alive. Now, as the king, you will have to marry."

Tywin wrapped an arm around Tommen shoulder leading the boy out. "Do you understand why?"

I followed the two taking Tommen's other side.

"A king needs a queen," Tommen answered.

"Yes, but why?" Tywin explained. "To further the family line. For example, your sister is married to Lord Willas. She will be his Lady Paramount, and her duty is to further the Tyrell line."

"Do you know how that happens?" Tywin asked.

"Yes," Tommen answered aloof.

"Yes, but anyone explained the details to you?" Tywin asked.

"I don't think so?" Tommen answered.

"It's all relatively straightforward," Tywin assured.

We climbed up the steps, crossing paths with Ser Jaime. The Commander of the Kingsguard placed his hand on Tommen shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm all right," Tommen said.

"You are. You will be." Ser Jaime promised. "I'll see to that."

Leaving the Sept the crowd praised Tommen, sending their blessing. We walked down the steps making way to the carriage. Inside, Tywin went over the importance of providing an heir once he was wed. Tommen was blushing at the anatomy of producing children. Far better education than Cersei has ever given me.

. **o0o**.

 _The Hands study_

A knock on the door and the guard saying Lord Willas brought Lord Tyrion's attention. He said to enter, watching grandson-in-law entered, watching Willas every step, the cane tapping on the stone. He stood before The Hand giving a proper bow.

"Your Hand," Willas greeted.

"Lord Willas," Tywin replied, gesturing him to take a seat.

"I'm sorry about your grandson," Willas said, as he sat down across from Tywin.

"Are you?" Tywin asked.

"No man should die that way," Willas answered.

"Some believe the king choked," Tywin mention.

"He did state the pigeon pie was a bit dry," Willas countered. "Based on the result, the king was poisoned."

"I hear you are friends with Prince Oberyn who studied poisons at the Citadel."

"Yes, we are friends," Willas confirmed.

"His hatred towards my family is rather well-known. He arrives at the capital, an expert in poisoning, some days later my grandson dies of poisoning."

"Seems like a coincidence," Willas said. "But it's not Oberyn. He may know his poisons, but if he were to kill a man, his blades would be laced with poison. Not pouring it in a drink."

Tywin nodded taking his words in. The Hand of the King, intended to talk to Prince Oberyn tomorrow on his suspicious. He thought to discuss with Willas he could get a better inside of the Red Viper.

"Anything else, your hand?" Willas asked.

"There will be a trial for my son and, as custom dictates, three judges will render a verdict. I will preside. I would like you to be the second judge."

This surprised Willas. Usually, the three judges, a king, and two High Lords would take the remaining position. The heir of Highgarden assumed that Tywin convinced Tommen to not partake in the Trial. Therefore, if House Tyrell were to be a judge, the responsibility would go to Lord Mace. Now thinking about...his father was not one for politics. Mainly he or Lady Olenna deals with political issues and business, while Lord Mace deals with gathering arrangement.

"Why?" Willas asked.

"You are a scholar, and you studied through all the books of law, medicine, philosophy, and history. Your family is our strongest allies. " Tywin answered. "You help me serve justice to the King's assassins, and I will arrange a marriage between Tommen and Margaery."

Willas gazed at Tywin, one that was calculating. Habitually, these discussions were held with Lady Olenna. Little did Tywin know that Willas was the one who recommended the poison, while Lady Olenna dropped the poison into the cup, provided by her unnamed accomplice. Seeing that he will be the heir of Highgarden, having to make this decision to protect and secure his family, he nodded, shaking Tywin's hand.

"Now, how is Elain with the baby?" Tywin asked.

"The symptoms finally caught up to her," Willas answered. "But she is strong."

Tywin nodded in approval.

Tywin was pleased that his granddaughter was pregnant. Now the Tyrells are fully committed to House Lannister. The Great Lion had to make some complex decisions, ones involving the assassination attempt, yet he considers Elain to be happy. The same happiness he saw Joanna after her rape to the Mad King. He didn't want to ruin this. And since the man who hires the mercenaries is already dead, no need to open old wounds.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I was walking through the castle corridors when Podrick came over to me. He asked I see Tyrion in the dungeons. Taking this as an opportunity to confront Tyrion, I stopped at my chambers to retrieve the letter. Afterward made due to the dungeons. Once there the guards bowed, letting me in.

I entered the cell seeing Tyrion on the floor. A foul smelled wafted the air that I had to pull out the orange and cloves. My stomach and nose not being able to ignore the smell.

"Elain," Tyrion greed. "Apologies for the stench."

"At least it's better than the Black Cell," I said.

"True," Tyrion agreed. "What are they saying about me out there?"

"I'm sure the guards or your squire have told you," I said.

"That I would stand trial in a fortnight for murdering my nephew. " He said. "Do you believe I murdered Joffrey?"

"No, if you were planning a royal assassination, you wouldn't be standing there gawking like an idiot," I said. "Poison is not your thing."

"Finally, someone with intelligence," Tyrion sarcastically said. "I've heard your husband is one of the judges."

"That he is," I said.

"Is he a smart man, or will he follow the vote exactly as my father tells him to vote?"

I scowled taking a seat on a bench, "Willas is nothing like Lord Mace. He is Rational and sees the details. "

"Good," Tyrion said. "I need a list of names, anyone who might testify on my behalf."

"And you want me to testify?" I asked.

"Yes, you are very observant, you know my character, you can fill in the voids that Cersei's witnesses will omit."

"You want me to give you justice when you ignored my case?" I asked.

"I couldn't find the man who ordered the hit," Tyrion said.

I pulled out the letter. His eyes widen when seeing it was the contract Joffrey arranged with the mercenaries. "How did you get that?"

"It was delivered to me by an unknown source, which states Varys delivered this letter two days after the Battle of the Blackwater. You had this, instead of pursuing the charges...you gave it to Tywin, and he kept it under the rug."

"Elain-"

"I was raped," I hissed. "I was pinned to the ground, beaten and strangled while those barbarians raped me. I was forced to cover up my injuries and walked around acting like it never happen. Spending a month in question if I was carrying a rapist bastard. You made a promise you'll bring justice."

"And he was the king, how can you trial a king?" Tyrion reasoned.

"I rather learned the truth from your lips and reading this on my bed." I countered.

Tyrion looked down ashamed, knowing I was right. I had the right to know. Instead, he used this final piece of evidence to secure his position in the Small Council. Joffrey may have gotten away with it, but I deserve to know.

"You're right; you should have known," Tyrion said. "I wanted to protect you."

I sighed, "It's done. Whoever killed Joffrey brought me some closure. Knowing he will never harm another being again."

Whatever the poison was, strangled Joffrey from the inside. Taking away his life, just as Talbot and his friend choked me, taking control out from my hand.

"I'm asking you to help me." Tyrion softly begged.

"I'll see what I can do," I sighed.

"Your Stags, did you have them search for Sansa?" he asked.

"They have been searching, and still searching the city. I'm afraid she was snuck out. Whoever planned this murder has a thing against you."

"No, I was the fool who picked up the cup," Tyrion said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	40. Chapter 40: Long May he Reign

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: This is what happens when you have to much time on your hands. You write more chapters and appease the readers. Enjoy the chapter. Chapter 41 will be up by tomorrow.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Long May he Reign**

Lady Olenna made due in her departure. She was rather bored of Kings Landing and stated if she took another leisure stroll in these gardens, she might throw herself off a cliff. The Queen of Thrones was unique in her own way. How much she had operated in arranging marriages and festivities. Those who remained were Lord Mace who declares he wanted to ensure the marriage contract is constructed...if not his new establish seat in the Small Council as Master of Ships. Strange since...he holds no Naval experience. Margaery, who intended to befriend Tommen. Loras, who is protecting his family, and finally Willas who was asked to be part of the trial.

Willas and I discussed the issue of Tyrion was asking me to be one of his testifiers and finding evidence to clear his name. We made an agreement that we would never tell each other about the trial. He needed a neutral judgment when hearing the witnesses case. But he also told me not to stress myself. The first three months were a delicate time. Anymore stress, and there be a chance I miscarry. I promised him that and gave some of the heavy work to Wensington. He obliged, having his contacts go searching.

Days seemed to fly until it was Tommen corrination.

Tommen kneel in front of the Iron Throne nervous. The Throne room was filled to the brim of members of the Court and the guest who attended the wedding. All were wanting to see the crowning of a new king. One that Westeros needs after fifty years of violence and betrayal. I will not lie, King Robert was not a great king, not realizing the difference between winning and ruling, but he trusted Lord Jon Arryn, a father figure who did all means necessary in bringing the peace until he died.

The High Septon stood beside Tommen, presenting the crown as he anointed the young cub as king:

"...May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in the perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Tommen of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms." He placed the crown on his golden head. "Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!" Everyone proclaimed, applauding the new king.

I clapped my hands, proud of my brother. In the eyes of the gods the Iron Throne was mine, however in the eyes of men, Tommen is the King. I rather have Tommen be king than Joffrey, knowing there can be peace in the realm.

By the time it came to pay respects to the King, Tywin had stood beside his grandson. The Tyrells came forth, Lord Mace bowing giving seven blessing. Loras and Willas bow, while Margaery gave a curtsy. Tommen gave a big boyish smile. Something must have happened between the two the past few days. By the time I came forth, I had given a curtsy.

"Your Majesty," I murmured.

"It's brother to you," Tommen playfully said. "You will always be my sister."

I gave a soft smile, "And you my brother."

We smiled before I departed to let Grand Maester Pycelle give his respects. I wandered over to Willas, who was joining Prince Oberyn, Ellaria, and Loras. They were having a conversation, one that made everyone laughed.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked.

"Merely debating in who will win a jousting match," Prince Oberyn said. "The Knight of the Flowers or the Red Viper?"

"That would be an interesting match," I chuckled. "One I can't put my money on."

Willas nodded if it were the skills of weaponry that would be another story entirely. Ser Loras was skilled with a sword while Prince Oberyn with a spear laced with Poison. Two weapons, different combat strategies. I have seen Loras fight...but never the Red Viper. Given by his name, no doubt Prince Oberyn would be fast and flexible in a duel.

"Although, I would have assumed you to be on the Throne," Prince Oberyn mention. "Having more political experience. If only the kingdom followed Rhonysish Law, you already are on that sharp chair."

The Tyrell brothers and I grew silent. If Willas knows of my darkest secret of virtue, there's no doubt they believe that Tommen and Myrcella are illegitimate. They were willing to keep the lie for what is good for the realm. Margaery would become queen if the agreement goes through and they have me. Prince Oberyn statement could cost him his head even if Dornish Law allow the firstborn no matter the gender to become the warden of the south. Prince Doran was the current warden, and when his time comes, his daughter Arianna shall be the next Lady of Dorne, and her husband shall take her name.

"And this is not Dorne, sir," I said.

"Sadly so, it would be interesting to see a woman as the queen," Oberyn injected.

"Ah, a mother to the realm," Ellaria murmured. "Probably gets more things done than men. They too can play the game."

Oberyn laughed at his paramour statement and gave her a kiss.

 _If only it were so,_ I thought.

"You should come to our establishment and celebrate," Prince Oboeryn offered to all three of us. I tried not to blush in what he was suggesting. Though pregnant, I should not regularly scene at a place of explicit nature. I made a sacred vow to be faithful to my husband, even if he allows it.

"Sounds intriguing," Loras said.

"Another time, another place," Willas declined, wrapping his arm around me.

"Maybe in Dorne," Oberyn concluded.

Ellaria chuckled softly, able to see a hint of blush on my cheek.

Once the ceremony was over, we took our departure.

"Apologies on Oberyn offer," Willas said.

"No need, it's in his nature," I assured.

"Still, I know you feel uncomfortable on the idea of his gatherings. But I assure you if you are ever curious when we visit Dorne...don't be afraid ask. There is no harm in observing. Who knows, maybe you be aroused watching others while I play you like an instrument?"

"Willas, you're such a pervert," I scoffed, after smacking his shoulder.

Willas merely laughed. I know what he was doing, he was trying to get me out of the secluded comfort zone that society has expected from women. Dorne and parts of the Reach were evolving. Dorne was having equality of men and women since the day of Nymeria meanwhile Highgarden have let men be the pretty faces and women the leaders, or at least under their mask. Although, Willas handsome as he is, is smart like his Grandmother. Slowly pluck the petals, and you shall see the truth of the rose.

 **.o0o.**

 _The Hand's Study_

Cersei was in her father's study to discuss the arrangement for King Tommen and Lady Margaery. Since Lady Margaery did not consummate her two marriages, the Faith would approve. No man can marry his brother's wife after the consummation.

When Cersei heard that Tywin already made the arrangement with Lord Willas, and signed the contract with Lord Mace, she held her tongue. She would rather be part of this discussion than hearing it. Not wanting to displease her father, she accepted the Match for her youngest son. Tywin was enduring her behavior, decided to let his daughter decide the wedding date.

"When will the wedding take place in your mind?" Tywin asked.

"As soon as decency permits," Cersei answered. "After we've allowed Tommen the appropriate time to mourn his brother and Margaery to mourn her husband."

"A fortnight?" Tywin suggested.

"That seems reasonable," Cersei agreed.

"No jugglers, no jousting dwarves, no seventy-seven-course meals," Tywin said.

"And my wedding to Ser Loras?" Cersei asked.

"There will be no wedding," Tywin answered. "Ser Loras has decided to take the white. He will be a member of the Kingsguard after the royal wedding."

Cersei sat there dumbfounded. She thought her life was condemned to be married to a pillow-biter. At the time her mind was stirring up ways to kill her betrothal after the wedding to make it seem so natural. Ser Loras being a healthy young man would raise questions if he died by poison in the disguise of age or illness. Her heart sang, believing she will remain in King's Landing by her son side.

"I know you didn't like him," Tywin said. "I didn't like your husband. Used to pat me on the back a lot. I didn't trust him. "

"We had that in common," Cersei murmured.

"We don't need to make formal alliances with people you don't trust," Tywin said.

"Then whom can we trust?" Cersei asked.

"Ourselves alone," Tywin answered. He stood up walking over to a table pouring two glasses of wine. "The Tyrells are our only true rivals in terms of resources, and we need them on our side."

He handed one goblet to Cersei who accepted the drink.

"Robert wasn't particularly rich," Cersei commented.

"Robert had me funding him," Tywin said, pouring his glass. "Wars swallow gold like a pit in the earth."

"I supposed that explains why we did so well in the last one," Cersei concluded.

"Do you know how much gold was mined in the Westerlands this past year?"

"Haven't a clue." She said.

"Your best guessed," He insisted.

Cersei paused thinking about it, "Pounds, tons, ounces?"

"Doesn't matter. The answer is the same." Tywin answered.

Cersei was baffled by this, "Can't be."

"Our last working mine ran dry three years ago. " Tywin said, returning to his seat.

"Then how do we pay for anything?" Cersei asked.

"The crown owes the Iron Bank of Braavos a tremendous amount of money," Tywin said, taking a sip of wine.

"How much?" Cersei continued to ask.

"A tremendous amount," Tywin answered.

"There must be someone that the Iron Bank you can speak to, come to some arrangement." Cersei insisted.

"The Iron Bank is the Iron Bank. There is no someone."

"Someone does work there. It is comprised of people."

"And a temple is comprised of stones. One stone crumbles and another takes its place. And the temple holds its form a thousand years or more. That's what the Iron Bank is, a temple. We all live in its shadow, and almost none of us know it. You can't run from them. You can't cheat them. You can't sway them with excuses. If you owe them money, and you don't want to crumble yourself, you pay it back." He took a sip of wine. "Marrying Elain to Willas paid half the debt. Vesting the Tyrells in the crown will help a great deal."

"It's for the good of the family; I understand that." Cersei agreed. "I'm not sure my brothers do."

When Cersei heard of Elain marrying a Martell by Roberts choice, a prince to a princess, she did all means necessary to protect her. Stirring up lies that Prince Quintyn looked like a frog and that they married Elia to a Targaryen. Knowing how the Martells hated the Lannisters and the fear the harm they would act. When it came to Samwell Tarly, she disapproves for he was a bannerman son, same to his brother Dickon. Then came Robb Stark, Robert wanted that marriage to unite the Baratheons and Starks t. However, similar to the Martells, they were rivals to the Lannisters. So when it came to Willas Tyrell, though cripple she knew marrying her eldest daughter would be a match. A man from the Kingdom of Chivalry. The only thing she did not approve was marrying her sons to the harlot Margaery who married a traitor.

Her mind went back to Maggy the Frog and the prophecy she foretold. The hags voice echoing in her ears;

 _'Aye. Queen, you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.'_

When she asked about the children with Robert she received this:

 _Oh, aye. Two you shall share, hair as night and eyes as day, one shall die, and the other shall rise. The king will have twenty children, and you'll have three. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds._

When Cersei gave birth to the twins, she tried everything in her power to keep them safe. She fed them from her own breast, never letting the wet nurse feed them. She hired the nannies who cared for her as a child and made sure all who attended the royal twins were healthy and clean. She did everything in her power to keep Little Robert and Elain safe. But the Stranger came and claimed her firstborn son. One of the many prophecies Maggy foretold. She married a King, she gave birth to children, and fears four out of her five children shall die. First Little Robert and now Joffrey. Now she believes Margaery is the queen who will take her crown and son. Only one prophecy hasn't come true yet.

 _And when your tears have drowned you, the **valonqar** shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._

That is why Cersei wanted Tyrion dead. She fears her youngest brother will be the death of her.

Tywin set his wine down changing the subject, "I know you're building a strong case against Tyrion. And as a mother, that is your right. But as a judge, I cannot discuss the trial with you. "

"I respect that," Cersei complied. She had hope meeting her father about Tommen's marriage could lead to Tywin dropping information of the trial. Sadly, she had failed. "We don't need to discuss it. " She set her to drink down and stood up. "The Lannister legacy is the only thing that matters. You've started wars to protect this family."

Tywin observed her.

"Turned your back on Jaime for refusing to contribute to its future." Cersei continued. "What does Tyrion deserve for lighting that future on fire?"

With a curt nod, she left.

Tywin sighed.

* * *

 **Another short chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	41. Chapter 41: The Laws between Gods

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 41: The Laws between Gods and Men**

I feel like I have failed. My Stags and I tried the best to our abilities, but the Queen Mother has collected all the best witnesses on her side. Let alone we were unable to find Sansa, Podrick, or Shae. I have considered it that the person who abducted Sansa wanted Joffrey dead and Tyrion framed for it. Podrick was sent away, assigned to be Lady Brienne of Tarth squire and she was off on a private mission for Ser Jaime. Then there was Shae; she too had vanished, not even attended the wedding. When I confronted Tyrion about this, he said Shae's life was in danger. His secret of him having a mistress was out, and Grandfather would have her hang. So the Lorathi woman was sent off to Pentos.

The only person I could consider it being of good use was Ser Bronn. The man has been by my uncle side since the Vale. We try finding the knighted sellsword, but his presence in the Keep has vanished. Wenginston received the information he had left King's Landing to Castle Stokeworth in meeting his potential bride Lollys Stokeworth.

So basically I have no one to help testify on Tyrion's behalf. Only myself could do it...but myself alone is probably not enough to save him. Wensington and the Stags try as they could, even the commander to appease me.

I was going over the Master of Coin's books to see if there was a profit spent. All this reading was causing a headache, that I slammed it shut and groan. I have failed. Tyrion made this complicated by sending his friends away, and now the assassin will get two Lannister heads in one stroke. For a time I had my suspicions it was Prince Oberyn, but that theory was diminished when hearing his preference for killing.

Poison. It is a weapon no one wished to consume and the qualities it takes in death. They say it is a woman's weapon. Or at least used more commonly with women. I tried to think of women who would want Joffrey dead. The first suspect would be Sansa, but she was a girl, too naive about the art of poison. She has been under watch by my stags and Lannister guards to go out and acquire it. What other women who would want Joffrey dead? Cersei...no, she loves Joffrey even though he scared her.

"Seven hells," I growled.

I got up and laid on the bed screaming into it.

Several minutes later the door opened. I didn't bother looking up since the only person who would enter the room without an announcement was Willas. Let alone hearing his cane tapping on the floor. A moment later the bed dip and a hand were rubbing my back.

"How is your investigation?" He asked.

I turned my head facing him, "Horrible. Make note I can never be a person of law."

Willas chuckled, as he continues rubbing my back. The conversation for the trial ended there. I sighed relaxing to the loving gesture of his hand on my back.

 **.o0o.**

 _The Small Council_

Willas attended in the Hand of the King Council room along with Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Prince Oberyn, Queen Cersei, and his Father. The older men sat on the side of the table, while Willas and Oberyn sat on the other. The Queen paced around, fiddling her hands. The Heir of Highgarden sighed, noticing his father holding a glare at Prince Oberyn. Lord Oaf still held a grudge against the prince for his son's injury. When in fact it was Lord Mace's fault for forcing his eldest son to compete at such a young age.

"These meetings aren't always going to be this early, are they?" Prince Oberyn asked, impatient. He was tapping his fingers along the table. "I was up late last night. So, does this mean I am a master of something now? Coins, ships?"

"Lord Tywin and I already determined that I shall be the Master of Ships long before you . . . " Lord Mace addressed, then stopped.

Tywin entered the room, which all the men stand except for Oberyn. Once Tywin took a seat head of the table so did the rest.

"Lord Tywin, it's a great honor to have been granted a seat on this council."Lord Mace started. "I..."

"The trial begins this afternoon." Tywin interrupted, straight into business. "We only have the morning for affairs of state. So, shall we begin?"

Varys went first, "Sandor Clegane has been spotted in the Riverlands, my lord."

"A coward and a traitor," Cersei inserted.

"My birds tell me the Hound slaughtered five of our soldiers," Varys continued. "I believe the phrase 'fuck the king' was uttered."

"Disgraceful," Maester Pycelle uttered,

Oberyn and Willas masked their amusement.

"What would it take to make the common soldier stupid enough to try his luck with the Hound?" Tywin asked.

"Ten silver stags seems a generous bounty," Varys suggested.

"Make it a hundred," Tywin concluded. "What else?"

"More whispers from the east, my lord. "

"The Targaryen girl?"

Varys nodded, "Daenerys has taken up residence in Meereen. She has conquered the city and rules as its queen. "

"Conquered with what?" Cersei asked.

"She commands an army of Unsullied, my queen," Varys answered. "Some eight thousand strong. She has a company of sellswords, the Second Sons. She has two knights advising her, Jorah Mormont and Jon Connington. And she has three dragons. "

"Baby dragons," Cersei said.

"Larger every year, Your Grace," Varys corrected.

"Mormont is spying on her for us," Pycelle reminded.

"No longer. He appears to be fully devoted to her." Varys disagreed. "As for Ser Connington, it would seem he is trying to redeem himself."

"Don't tell me you're worried about a child halfway across the world. " Cersei said.

"A child with two seasoned warriors counseling her and a powerful army at her back, Your Grace." Varrys reminded.

"Lord Varys is right," Oberyn agreed. "I have been to Essos and seen the Unsullied firsthand. They are very impressive on the battlefield. Less so in the bedroom."

"Dragons haven't won a war in three hundred years. Armies win them all the time. She must be dealt with. "

"How, my lord?" Maester Pycelle asked. "By force?"

"Eventually, if it comes to that."

"If she is wise, she should stay in Meereen," Willas commented. "Essos is far larger than Westeros."

Also, Willas has been working on the plans for the new weapons he and Tywin have been discussing and recreating the Dorne Scorpian, but more up to date and able to move quickly as possible. The heir also drafted some other advanced weapons, only needs to experiment on them to see if they are proficient enough.

"Can your little birds find their way to Meereen?" Tywin asked.

"Most certainly, my Lord Hand," Varys answered.

Willas held back a smirk. He had a few contacts in Essos, and he already got word of Daenerys Stormborn before the Master of Whispers. "

Tywin nodded, "Lord Tyrell, be a good man. Fetch my quill and paper.

Just like that, Lord Mace stood up and gave a lofty look at Prince Oberyn as he went to fetch the quill and paper. Willas shook his head at his father's childish behavior. Sometimes he wonders who the adult was in the family.

Once the meeting was over, Willas left to prepare for the trial. He entered his chambers to see his wife by the vanity with her handmaiden doing her hair. He observed, watching his wife in the beauty that she was. A glow around her that only a keen eye could detect.

"How was the Small Council?" Elain asked, looking at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"I fear my father has become more of a squire than the Master of Ships," Willas answered. "Just because his mother is a Redwyne, doesn't give him the responsibility of ships."

"Maybe he should be the Master of Coin?" Elain suggested.

Willas nodded.

Once the trial and wedding are over, he is delighted to return to Highgarden. The faster this is over, the quicker he would be to be back home attending his duties as Lord and to prepare for his child. Her actions make her worthy to be a Tyrell, the honor of protecting one's family. He knows Tyrion is innocent and watched as his wife does everything in her power to save her uncle. Willas promised to be a just man.

. **o0o**.

 _Elain's POV_

The throne room is where the trial took place. On each side where the stands resign filled with members of the court. Center was the prisoner box and witness podium. Tommen sat on the Iron Throne with a sad look. He too did not want this trial to happen. Tyrion and Tommen had a good relationship. As Tyrion played with the boy, made him laugh, and told stories. Now the king must decide to partake in this trial or not.

I sat in the gathering of the single individual chair. Right next to Margaery and Loras. Lord Mace sat in front, as we were placed on the Kings Left. On the right, Cersei sat along with the Small Council. The doors opened, as Ser Jaime brought the accused, shackled and escorted by two other gold cloaks. They brought him to the defendants stand and chained him.

 _Seriously?_ I thought.

Tommen stood up from the throne, in which everyone did respect his authority.

"I, Tommen of the House Baratheon, First of my Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms do hereby recuse myself from this trial. Tywin of the House Lannister, Hand of the King, Protector of the Realm, will sit as a judge in my stead. And with him Prince Oberyn of the House Martell and Lord Willas of the House Tyrell. And if found guilty, may the gods punish the accused." Tommen declared.

He walked down the steps, escorted by two of his Kingsguard. Lord Tywin took his place on the Irion Throne, followed by Prince Oberyn and Lord Willas sitting at provided chairs next to it. Oberyn on Tywins right and Willas on the left.

"Tyrion of the House Lannister, you stand accused by the Queen Regent of regicide. Did you kill King Joffrey?" Tywin addressed.

Tyrion shook his head, "No."

"Did your wife, the Lady Sansa?" Tywin asked.

Tyrion shrugged, "Not that I know of."

"How would you say he died, then?" Tywin asked.

"Choked on his pigeon pie," Tyrion sarcastically answered.

"So you would blame the bakers?" Tywin asked a hint of annoyance.

"Or the pigeons. Just leave me out of it," Tyrion answered.

The crowd murmured.

 _Lords and Ladies, enjoy the show,_ I thought.

No doubt there will be a few laughs, gasps and murmurs.

"The crown may call its first witness," Tywin commanded.

In a trial, the person who made the accusations has their witnesses first. Afterward, the accused shall give their witnesses. Sadly...that will only be me. Since I will be the only one, Willas informed me, I shall take the soon rather than later. Tyrion was told of the circumstances.

The first witness was Ser Meryn Trant. Oh no, this was not good. Place the one kingsguard who hated Tyrion on the stand. Ser Meryn stated his name and position, swearing to the gods tell the truth, along with his relation to the Joffrey and Tyrion. Afterward, he gave his character statement.

"...Once we'd got King Joffrey safely away from the mob, the Imp rounded on him. He slapped the King across the face and called him a vicious idiot and a fool. It wasn't the first time the Imp threated Joffrey. Right here in this throne room, he marched up those steps and called our king a halfwit. Compared His Grace to the Mad King and suggested he'd meet the same fate. And when I spoke in the King's defense, he threatened to have me killed. "

"Oh, why don't you tell them what Joffrey was doing?" Tyrion countered.

"Silence," Tywin ordered.

"I want to hear this," Willas announced. "Let the accused defend himself on these accusations."

Tywin glanced at Willas and nodded.

"Thank you," Tyrion said, then glared at Ser Meryn. "Joffrey was pointing a loaded crossbow at Sansa Stark while you tore at her clothes and beat her. I have never threatened the king, only this idiot here to teach him a difference of an education and a threat.

"Is that true, Ser Meryn?" Willas asked.

"I was following my king's command," Ser Meryn answered proudly.

"So beating little girls is part of the Kingsguard?" Prince Oberyn asked, his head twisting to Ser Jaime.

Ser Meryn clenched his jaw unable to respond to that.

"You're dismissed, Ser Meryn," Tywin declared.

Ser Meryn bowed and left the stand crossing Tyrion. By my uncle's expression, it was clear the glance was an insult. I couldn't see much other than the witness and the accuse. The only judge face I could observe was Willas.

The next witness was Grand Maester Pycelle. He went through the procedures until pulling out a piece of paper. He read off the names of poisons.

"Basilisk venom, widow's blood, wolfsbane, the essence of nightshade, sweet sleep, tears of Lys, demon's dance... .blilndeye. . ."

"I think you have made your point, Grand Maester." Prince Oberyn interrupted. "You have a lot of poison in your store."

"Had, Prince Oberyn," Pycelle corrected, setting the papers down. "My stores were plundered."

"By whom?" Tywin asked.

"By the accused, Tyrion Lannisters, after he had me wrongfully imprisoned," Pycelle answered.

"Lord Tyrion, why was the Grand Maester imprisoned?" Willas asked.

"He betrayed the council," Tyrion answered. "I was under my father's orders to get rid of anyone who was considered a threat to the crown. I was looking for a Mole who was passing Small Council information outside the Small Council Chambers. A royal offense."

"One who shares council information usually loses their tongue," Prince Oberyn commented.

"I shared them with the queen," Maester Pycelle mumbled.

"But was the queen part of the Small Council at the time?" Prince Oberyn asked.

"Uh . . .no . . ." The Maester answered.

"Grand Maester," Tywin spoke, changing the subject. "You examined King Joffrey's corpse. Was it without question poison that killed him?"

"Without question," The old man said. He pulled something out of his sleeve. It was a necklace with blue gems. "This was found on the body of Dontos Hollard, the king's fool. He was last seen spiriting Sansa Stark, the wife of the accused, away from the feast. She wore this necklace on the day of the wedding. The residue of the most rare and terrible poison was found inside."

"Was this one of the poisons stolen from your store?" Tywin asked.

"It was. The Strangler. " He answered. "A poison few in the Seven Kingdoms possess. And used to strike down the most noble child the gods ever put on this good earth." As he glared at Tyrion.

"Grand Maester," Willas spoke. "You state that the necklace was found on the body of Dontos Hollard?"

"That is correct," he answered.

"And how did the king's fool died and where?" Willas asked.

"His body was found on a boat in the bay, shot by two arrows. One in the shoulder and the other in the face."

"And you state you saw Dontos Hollard spiriting Sansa away?"

"Uh...no...others have made the statement."

"So you can not testify on the matter of Sansa Stark was taken by Dontos Hollard."

"I can..."

"Well, did your sources tell you how she was taken? Was she forced? Did she go willingly? Which way did she go?" Prince Oberyn asked.

The Grand Maester was baffled by the many questions presented to him by the Prince and Lord. Tywin remained silent knowing the two judges have a point. A witness can not make a statement from another person. Willas was surgically precise on breaking down the questions and the testimonies. Tyrion was trying not to grin by the judges' interrogations. In the end, Tywin dismissed the Maester.

The next witness was the Queen Cersei.

"...I will hurt you for this. A day will come when you think you are safe and happy and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you will know the debt is paid. " Cersei stated.

"Your own brother said this to you?" Willas asked.

"Shortly before the Battle of Blackwater Bay," Cersei answered, her eyes began to water. "I confronted him about his plans to put Joffrey on the front lines. As it turned out, when the attack came, Joff insisted on remaining at the battlements. He believed his presence would inspire the troops."

 _That is a lie,_ I thought.

Cersei ordered Cousin Lancel to bring Joffrey inside from the Vanguard. From what I heard, he was escorted by two of his kingsguard and hid in his quarters.

"Tyrion said, 'And you will know the debt is paid.' What debt?" Prince Oberyn asked.

"I discovered he'd been keeping whores in the Tower of the Hand," Cersei answered. "I asked him to confine his salacious acts to the brothel where such behavior belongs. He wasn't pleased."

Tyrion shook his head.

"Thank you, Your Grace, for the courage of your testimony," Willas said. Queen Cersei nodded and returned to her chair. My husband then looked at Tyrion. "Lord Tyrion, is there anything you want to object."

"During the battle of the Blackwater, The Queen had ordered Ser Lancel to bring Joffrey inside. The boy went willingly. In the bay, he had ordered Ser Mandon to kill me."

Willas nodded taking his words in. "Anything else?"

Tyrion shook his head. He would not talk about Shae.

The next witness was Lord Varys. The Master of whispers asked permission to speak private information about his testimony since it was expressed during the Small Council. Tywin permitted him:

"Do you remember the precise nature of this threat?" Willas asked the eunuch.

"I'm afraid I do, my lord," Varys answered.

"He said, 'Perhaps you should speak more softly to me, then. Monsters are dangerous, and just now kings are dying like flies."

"And he said this to you at a meeting of the Small Council?" Willas asked.

"Yes," Varys answered. "After we received word of Robb Stark's death. He didn't seem gladdened by the news. Perhaps his marriage to Sansa Stark had made him more sympathetic to the northern cause."

Don't make assumptions, I thought to clench my fist.

The crowd gasped to this.

Tyrion held a stern face. One a person would give when verbally betrayed by a friend.

"You're excused, Lord Varys," Tywin said.

Varys gave a bow and stepped off the stand.

"Father, may I ask the witness one question?" Tyrion asked.

Tywin thought about it, "One."

Tyrion looked at Varys, "You once said that without me, this city would have faced certain defeat. You said the histories would never mention me, but you will not forget. Have you forgotten, Lord Varys?"

Arms crossed the eunuch answered, "Sadly, my lord, I never forget a thing. "

He gave one more bow to the judges and returned to his seat.

"We will adjourn for now," Tywin announced, as he and the other two stood up. "Toll the bells in an hour's time. "

"Clear the court!" A steward yelled.

Everyone stood and cleared the Throne room.

I sat there staring at Tyrion. Willas and Oberyn asked the right questions that allowed him to defend himself. If Tywin had his way, Tyrion wouldn't be able to speak until the very end. Although, I have a feeling that even if my husband found my uncle innocent, Tywin would still find him guilty while Prince Oberyn was a wild card.

Loras, Margaery, Lord Mace and I left the throne room and took one of the private room for lunch. It wasn't long when Willas entered, taking a seat next to me. Lord Mace started asking his son questions, trying to reason with him about making the ' _Imp_ ' guilty.

"How can you not see that he was holding the cup," Lord Mace said.

Willas slammed his drink on the table, "I will not condemn a man without facts. There are more witnesses to be heard. Once I have heard them all, Lord Tywin, Prince Oberyn, and I shall make the decision. "

Lord Mace was bewildered by his eldest son's outburst. A part of me was proud since Lord Mace would talk over his son as if he was feeble. When in fact, Willas is a strong man.

. **o0o**.

All returned to the courtroom. Once assembled Ser Jaime came forth to Tyrion and whispered something. I could not make out their words, but Tyrion was not pleased. Ser Jaime must had made a deal with Lord Hand Tywin. One that will still ruin Tyrion's name.

"Bring on the next witness," Tywin said.

I stood up and took my place on the stand. The crowd whispered, surprised to see me there. Cersei's eyes widen, her hand clenching the armrest. I glanced at her, standing before the court in Tyrell clothing and Baratheon accessories. Nothing on my person states Lannister.

"Do you swear to the gods to speak the truth and nothing but the truth?" Tywin asked.

"I swear," I answered.

"State your name," Tywin said.

"I am Princess Elain Tyrell of House Baratheon," I said.

"Do you swear by all the gods that your testimony will be true and honest?" Tywin asked.

"I swear it," I answered.

"Do you know this man?" Tywin asked.

"Yes, he is Lord Tyrion Lannister. My uncle from my mother side." I answered.

"And what do you bring to testify on his behalf?" Prince Oberyn asked.

"I came to testify in what happened at the Royal Wedding," I answered. "All the witnesses have testified in the events before the unfortunate murder, except for Grand Maester Pycell."

"True, hundreds of eyes witness this," Prince Oberyn noted.

I nodded, gazing at the judges, though stopped seeing Cersei clenching her fist. She held an emotionless look, not predicting that I would take the stand.

"When my dear brother was murdered, he had ordered Lord Tyrion to do the honor of being his cupbearer. He complied, fetching the kings goblet and poured him fresh wine from the same pitcher that he and the rest of the Lannisters and Baratheon were drinking. On the second drink, after the pie, Joffrey commanded Tyrion to fetch him another glass. The accused did as followed, and went to the newlyweds' table and grabbed the goblet that resigned on Queen Margaery side. Once he drank from that cup...did, we lose our King Joffrey." I said.

"What are you saying?" Willas asked. "Do you accuse Queen Margaery of the crime?"

"No my lord, I have seen her love, and she wouldn't dare kill her beloved. Before the tragedy, I was part of the wedding arrangements with Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery in how the Royals table shall be assembled. You have the flowers, the plates, the cutlery, and the chalices. There would be four goblets, for wine and the water. However...there were five, one placed on the queen Margaery side." I explained.

"Are you saying the poison was intended for the queen?" Tywin asked.

The crowd gasped, as murmured rambled. Margaery sat there in shock, realizing the poison was indeed on her side of the table.

"I can not say," I answered. "All I remember was the poison was on the queenside. Whoever committed the crime might've their attention on Queen Margaery. Only my brother had the misfortune of drinking from it."

"And why would Queen Margaery be targeted?" Willas asked, with an impressive looked.

"My lord, I can only assume your sister was targeted because she married the King. She had the honor to become his queen, and provide him with children." I answered. "Many handmaidens and grooms served the two. There may be a chance an assassin set it up."

"But Tyrion picked up the cup?" Prince Oberyn mentioned.

"Wouldn't anyone when evidence may disappear in the chaos," I replied. "I may not know about poisons, but Grand Maester Pycelle mentioned he found residue on the necklace. What are the chances the same residue would be on the cup if the necklace weren't found?"

"Anything else you like to say?" Tywin asked.

I turned my head facing Tyrion, "I do. Lord Tyrion is a man who has done so much for the realm. He brought the Hilltribes to join forces in the war, he took his duty as temporary Hand of the King, finding the corruption in Court and reduce crimes in the streets. He planned the defenses in the Vanguard, and the attack in the Blackwater when Stannis laid siege using wildfire. Moreover, even for his stature, he fought in the battle until reinforcements arrived."

Tyrion was shocked by my words. I turned to address the judges.

"Lord Tyrion may be many things, but a murderer is not one. You have heard witnesses who address small moments of weakness, but I ask you to consider the accomplishment he made for the good of the realm."

Murmures danced around as I looked Lord Tywin in the eyes challenging the great lion. I stood my point and brought up what happened at the wedding. The cup was planted. The only question is by who?

"You are excused, Princess Elain." Lord Tywin said.

I gave a curtsy to the judges before stepping down the stand. As I walked by Lord Tyrion, I gave him a nod which he mouthed thank you. Afterward, I returned to my seat. Margaery took my hand. I looked at her, expecting to see frighten shock for the realization she was in. Instead, she focused on the court floor.

"The crown may call its next witness," Tywin announced.

The sound of footsteps could be heard, entering Shae dressed as a noblewoman. My eyes widen for she was supposed to be on a ship headed off to Pentos. Tyrion said Ser Bronn made sure the handmaiden was on board and watch the ship sailed away. How in the Seven Kingdoms did she get back? Shae walked over to the stand.

"State your name," Tywin said.

"Shae," she said.

"Do you swear by all the gods that your testimony will be true and honest?" Tywin asked.

"I swear it," Shae answered.

"Do you know this man?" Tywin asked.

Shae glanced at Tyrion and answered, "Yes, Tyrion Lannister."

"And how do you know him?"

"I was a handmaiden to his wife, Lady Sansa. "

"This man stands accused of murdering King Joffrey. What do you know of this?"

Shae looked down and took a deep breath, "I know that he's guilty. He and Sansa planned it together. "

The crowd gasped murmured. Tyrion who was standing sat back down. His neutral face fell to heartbreak. The woman he loved, the one he swore to protect stood before the gods and men and lied. It was Tyrion that took her out of the life of prostitution and gave her a better one as a handmaiden.

"Silence!" Tywin ordered once the room was silent, he said. "Continued."

Shae looked up glancing at Cersei then faced the judges. Nervous and afraid. She does not speak the truth. She lies in order to save her life.

"She wanted revenge for her father, her mother, her brother. She blamed their deaths on the king. Tyrion was happy to help. He hated Joffrey. He hated the queen. He hated you, my lord. He stole poison from the Grand Maester's chamber to put in Joffrey's wine."

"How could you possibly know all this?" Prince Oberyn asked. "Why would he reveal such plans to his wife's maid?"

"I wasn't just her maid," Shae answered. "I was his whore."

The crowd gasped.

 _Damn it,_ I thought.

This was why I did not approve of their relationship. It will expose secrets. Whores think nothing but their lives and money. If she truly loved Tyrion, she wouldn't have betrayed him.

"How did you come to be in his service?" Tywin asked.

"He stole me," Shae answered. "I was with another man, a knight in your lordship's army. But when Tyrion arrived at the camp, he sent one of his cutthroats into our tent. He broke the knight's arm and brought me to Lord Tyrion. "You belong to me now," he said. "I want you to fuck me like it's my last night in this world."

The crowd laughed at such a statement. If we weren't in this situation, I would have laughed as well.

"Silence!" Tywin ordered. "Silence!"

"And did you?"Prince Oberyn asked.

"Did I what?" Shae replied.

"Fuck him like it was his last night in this world?" Prince Oberyn clarified, receiving a few chuckles from the crowd.

"I did everything he wanted," Shae said, not giving eye contact. "Whatever he told me to do to him. Whatever he felt like doing to me. I kissed him where he wanted. I licked him where he wanted. I let him put himself where he wanted. I was his property. I would wait in his chambers for hours so he could use me when he was bored. He ordered me to call him 'my lion,' so I did. I took his face in my hands and said, ' I am yours, and you are mine.'"

"Shae," Tyrion begged.

She turned facing him.

"Please don't," He pleaded.

"I am a whore. Remember?" She said to him then faced the judges. "That was before he married Sansa. After that, all he wanted was her. But she wouldn't let him into her bed. So he promised to kill King Joffrey for her. "

The crowd gasps.

"Father, I wish to confess," Tyrion said. "I wish to confess."

All eyes laid on the accused.

"You wish to confess?" Tywin asked.

Tyrion turned to address the crowd. So much anger in his voice. "I saved you. I saved this city and all your worthless lives. I should have let Stannis kill you all."

The crowd shouted their protest.

"Tyrion," Tywin called. "Do you wish to confess?"

Tyrian faced his father, "Yes, Father. I'm guilty. Guilty. Is that what you want to hear?"

"You admit you poisoned the king?" Tywin asked.

"No, of that I'm innocent. " Tyrion answered. "I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime. I am guilty of being a dwarf. "

"You are not on trial for being a dwarf," Tywin scoffed.

"Oh, yes, I am," Tyrion countered. "I've been on trial for that my entire life."

"Have you nothing to say in your defense?" Tywin asked, restraining his annoyance.

"Nothing but this . . ." Tyrion said, then yelled. "I did not do it. I did not kill Joffrey, but I wish that I had." He glared at Cersei, "Watching your vicious bastard die gave me more relief than a thousand lying whores. " He faced the crowd, "I wish I was the monster you think I am. I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you. I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it. "

Tywin stood up, "Ser Meryn. Escort the prisoner back to his cell."

Tyrion glared at Tywin, "I will not give my life for Joffrey's murder. And I know I'll get no justice here. So I will let the gods decide my fate. . . I demand a trial by combat. "

I gasped and watched my uncle filled with hate and anger. The darkest feelings of the Lannister have been unraveled as the two lions stand before each other.

 **.o0o.**

In my apartment, I sat by the fireplace comprehending what has happened. Tyrion has demanded a trial by combat. He himself could not fight so that he would fight for him? Ser Bronn? Ser Jaime? No doubt Queen Cersei would choose a powerful skill knight to execute Tyrion's champion. She has the Kingsguard and Lannister Vassel knights.

The door opened, looking up to see Willas enter with much exhaustion. He came forth, taking a seat next to me.

"Has the queen declared her champion?" I asked.

"She has," Willas answered. "She did not hesitate or counsel with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard on her champion."

"And her champion?"

"Ser Gregor Clegane."

"The Mountain..."

Willas nodded. The Mountain has not been to King's Landing since the Hands Tournament. A violent man who attempted to murder Ser Loras out of spite. A beast in armor who takes the pleasures in the killing.

"I would have considered Tyrion innocent," Willas said. "If it wasn't for the witness, Shae."

"She was lying," I said.

"No doubt, she couldn't look at us in the eye," Willas said. "All of them were liars, spinning the truth to make Lord Tyrion appear guilty."

I took Willas hand and kissed it. "I'm proud of you."

"For what, my dear?" he asked.

'For being strong, just, and seeking the truth," I answered. "You stood up against your father and stood your ground against Tywin. Not many give you credit. You will be a great Lord in Highgarden."

Willas nodded, as he kissed my hand. "After the wedding, I will be temporary Warden of the Reach. Father will remain in King's Landing as a member of the Small Council. You will see how I lead. The plans I make for the kingdom, the people, and our little one."

I nodded my head and kissed him. The past two months I realized I was falling for Willas Tyrell. Cersei told me never to love, limit that love for blood. To love my children. Loving others will make you weak. But she is wrong. Love makes you strong — the trust in having one anothers back.

If I were the queen, I would have made Willas more than just my king...I would make him my Hand.

If only it were so.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	42. Chapter 42: The Mountain and The Red Vip

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: So...I;m not good at writing a battle scene. I give credit to those who know how to write a fight scene. Forgive me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 42: The Mountain and The Red Viper**

I was unable to attend Uncle Tyrion to discuss the matters. The symptoms have made themselves known. Morning sickness, the handmaidens called it. The smell of certain foods riled my senses that nausea takes hold. The windows were open clearing out the air, unable to accept the fragrance of sage and lavender.

Qyburn would check on me, seeing any tonics to ease the headaches and nausea. He told me some rest would help greatly and fresh air. So I laid in bed, reading a book drinking tea and water while munching on bread and butter. Later in the afternoon, I shall have the stomach to eat food. But in the morning, the little one was stubborn.

Margaery sat on the bed smiling.

"How does it feel to be pregnant?" Margaery asked.

"At this stage...terrible," I muttered, setting the book down. "Unable to eat without regurgitating. Nausea, the headaches, and sensitivity."

"Sensitivity?" She asked.

"My senses have heightened," I answered. "What you think smells good, smells horrible at the moment. Now Willas has to eat breakfast in another room, the smell of bacon and eggs...ugh. "

Margaery chuckle, "It's a phase. After you reach the next trimester things will get better."

"I do hope so," I said.

"And so does Willas," Margaery teased.

Right, since reaching this stage of the pregnancy I am unable to perform my wifely duties. The man has an appetite after all. Yes, we have shared kisses, hugs, and cuddles, but it wasn't enough. He made a joke saying this phase will pass and another will come. One we both will enjoy. Apparently, when a woman reaches the next trimester, her hormones state their desire.

"Any news about the Trial by Combat?" I asked.

"Well, the Mountain arrived...I see why he's called that," Margaery answered. "I heard he was executing the prisoners as a sport."

"Executing?" I asked baffle. "On what crimes?"

"No one knows," she said.

I shook my head in disgust. A man who has committed a crime has the choice to receive the king's justice or take the black. Tommen wouldn't allow such a thing. No doubt Cersei gave these prisoners as an offering to appease the monster. The Night's Watch has been requesting for more men in the last five years. Those Prisoners had a choice to take the black to repent for their crimes and sins — not be lambs for the slaughter.

"Is there anyone who could defeat the Mountain?" Margaery asked.

"In a jousting match, Ser Loras," I answered. "Ser Jaime when he had his hand. The Hound was given the proper environment. Other than that...no."

"What about your knights?" She asked.

"Ser Wensington, he is the greatest swordsman of the Stormlands," I said. "Knights of the Stormlands are very similar to the knights of the Vale. They are trained on rugged terrane, through rain and storms. But I can not ask my men to do risk their lives for Tyrion. The choice is theirs if they wish to be his champion."

Margaery nodded, a hint of guilt was in her eyes.

"Do you believe my uncle killed Joffrey?" I asked her.

"No," Margaery answered. "He may hate Joffrey, but he did not kill him. Not intentionally."

I nodded.

"You did bring up a good point at the Trial," Margaery said. "the poison was on my side of the table. Anyone could have drank it."

We sighed, whoever the assassin was, is careless on who the intended was. Was it Margaery or Joffrey who were supposed to die? Or even a poor groom or maid, who drank it after the festivities in order not to waste wine.

"Now, what did you do to make grin like he ate all the sweets?" I asked.

Margaery chuckled, "I snuck into his room, and we talk."

"Talk?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, talk. We were bound to be wed, and I thought we should get to know one another. And a peck on the forehead." she added.

"If he is smiling for a peck on the forehead, I don't know what will happen when he received his first kiss," I said.

"Probably blushing, "She jest.

I laughed, imagining Tommen having his first kiss standing there stunned, his face blushing, and swooning. I then sighed, taking her hand. "Please be patient and gentle with him. When you marry, he will be a man."

Margaery entwined her fingers with my own, "I swear it; I will be gentle with him."

I would have expected Tommen to be married in five years from now...not in a few weeks. The wedding won't be as grand as Joffrey's or my wedding. It would be similar to a nobles wedding. But I know Margaery would be good for him. She had everything I would consider to be a match. Tommen may be like our grandfather Tytos, but at least, he will have a wife who thinks suitable for the realm.

Willas entered the room with a serious look.

"What bad news do you bring?" Margaery asked, knowing her brother's face.

"Lord Tyrion has declared his champion," Willas answered.

"And who is that?" I asked.

"Prince Oberyn Martell," He answered.

My eyes widen. Never thought the Red Viper would partake in the Trial by combat. For a man who claims he wants to every single Lannister, it was surprising that he would be champion for one. Unless he doesn't consider Tyrion as a pureblooded Lannister. Then it hit me; the Red Viper was doing this to fight the Mountain. Now he has the opportunity to confront the man who raped and murdered his beloved sister.

"Are you sure?" Margaery asked.

"Told me during breakfast," Willas said and came over sitting on the bed. He handed a vial. A red crystal vial.

"What's this?" I asked,

"A gift from Ellaria, she heard of your system and made a perfume. Said the fragrance would ease your senses," Willas said.

"And how do we know if it's not poison?" I asked, more of a joke.

"Well, I have been wearing it for a few hours and still breathing," He answered.

"Willas," Margaery scolded. "You are the heir of Highgarden."

I was surprised that Willas would take such a risk. Most noble lords would toss the perfume of his enemies and toss it out. Especially with Ellaria Sand being the paramour to Prince Oberyn, the man of poisons. A man who has a vendetta against my maternal family. It must be hard for Willas, to chose between his friend or his wife. So he took the risk of both.

I opened the lip and sniffed the fragrance that soothed my nerves.

"Smells like a desert flower," Margaery noted.

"Ellaria gave birth to four daughters, she has experience with these sort of things," Willas said.

"I hope to thank her later," I said.

Willas nodded giving an approval smile.

"When will the trial begin?" I asked.

"In three days," Willas answered.

 **.o0o.**

Today was the Trial by Combat.

Willas and I attended the event, making so since he was a Judge and have to see it through. We sat under the royal stand, Willas next to Tywin. I sat next to my husband, while his father sat behind us. On the other side, was Cersei and Varys. Cersei glared at me, resembling a lioness calculating its prey. I knew standing trial on Tyrion's defense would strain our relationship. Over the past year, our relationship has already fallen apart. I did what any human would do, and that was to protect the family.

Does she not understand that Tyrion is the heir of Casterly Rock and next Warden of the Westerland? Ser Jaime is bound to the Kingsguard; he can never marry, father children (which he broke), or own lands. Unless Lord Tywin considers passing on his legacy to Uncle Kevin and his son Lancel, then the Pride needs to stick together.

Willas noticed the queen glare and faced me. He kept his expression neutral, but his eyes say it all...caution. Cersei has many ways she can react towards betrayal. What she narrated at Tyrion trial is something she would say, ". _..I will hurt you for this. A day will come when you think you are safe and happy and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you will know the debt is paid."_ There was a twist in my stomach, fearing my husband and child were at risk. The quicker we can finish the trial by combat and Tommens wedding, the faster we can go home.

Ser Jaime came forth and took a seat next to me. I took a deep breath, avoid eye contact.

"Who do you think will win?" Ser Jaime asked. "I've seen the Mountain brawl but never the Viper?"

"You will be surprised," Willas answered. "He's trained in Rhoynish martial arts, and five years in Essos."

"And what has he done in Essos? Sleeping with the Dothraki?" Ser Jaime taunted.

"Ride with the Dothraki, served in the mercenary company, and fought in the fighting pits in Meereen. " Willas listed, his tone solemn as he gave a warning. "If you are wise, never challenged him."

"You challenged him before," Ser Jaime mentioned.

"I jousted with him, there's a difference between knocking a man off his horse and fighting," Willas said.

I took my husband hand. I have a feeling he has seen Oberyn fight and killed. In their conversation, Oberyn brought up stories of bandits that try to rob them. Can only assume those bandits didn't make out alive.

At the accused corner, Prince Oberyn stood with Ellaria. The Red Viper dressed in light weighted leather armor. His squire was sharpening a spear, and the spearhead is larger than the norm. Then the squire took a damp cloth, that was when I noticed the squire wearing thick leather gloves applying poison. No doubt Prince Oberyn plans on killing the Mountain even if he dies, as the saying goes, ' _If I die, you die too.'_ Three gold cloaks escorted Tyrion, his hands still shackled. He stared at Oberyn, baffled in seeing his champion drink.

The Mountain came into the ring marching towards his corner. He was all clad in the most massive, thickest plate armor. This was no ordinary armor; it was heavy that no man would be able to move, let alone fight effectively while wearing it. Below the plate, he wears chainmail and boiled leather. He also wears a plate helm with only a narrow slit for vision. The squire followed, carrying the Mountain's broad sword. The same broad sword he used to decapitate his horse.

Grand Maester Pycelle stood center of the ring, "In the sight of gods and men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of this . . . Man, Tyrion Lannister. May the Mother grant them mercy. May the Father give them such justice as they deserve. And may the warrior guide the hand of our champion . . ."

Tywin waved his hand, ordering the horn to be blown to interrupt the prayer. Maester Pycelle was startled gave a bow and returned to the stand. Prince Oberyn kissed his Paramour passionately while the Mountain collected his broad sword. The two enter the ring ready to fight. Although, Prince Oberyn twirling his spear around performing acrobatic tricks that entertained the audience. The Red Viper turned, facing his opponent.

"Have they told you who I am?" he asked.

"Some dead man," The Mountain answered, swinging his sword at full throttle.

Oberyn stepped back, waving his spear and blocked the attack. He walked around, keeping his distance, almost like a serpent coiling around his prey. "I am the brother of Elia Martell. And do you know why I have come all the way to this stinking shit-pile of a city? For you."

Oberyn swings his spear, smacking both of the Mountains pauldrons. The knight growled, slapping it away.

"I'm going to hear you confess before you die," The Red Viper promised. "You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Say it now, and we can make this quick."

The Mountain growled charging at the Red Viper. Their blades clashed against one another, the clink and clack of metal. The Mountain was taking the offense, and the Red Viper was taking the defense, swift and smooth. Slithering around, and smacked Ser Gregor the back of the head knocking his helmet off. The impact caused the knight to stumble forward.

"Say it," Oberyn said, except greeted by another strike. Oberyn blocked and redirected the blade and the next attack. "You raped her. You murdered her. " Their blades entangled forced to the ground. "You killed her children."

"Ser Gregor roared, forcing his sword up that lifted the Prince into the air. Oberyn stunned, flipping away to create distance. The knight charged, only to missed and receive another tap on the back. He was getting furious from the tease. Let alone the audience applauding for Prince Oberyn performance. He charged, swinging away still each attack was blocked.

"You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!"

Oberyn shot his spear tapping the Mountain armor chested. The beast stepped forth kicking the viper away, sending him across the ring. I tensed, taking Willas hand. As the Mountain stepped forward, Oberyn kicked around swinging his spear which made the beast stumbled back. The spear was advancing, coming closer to the top of his head. With one swing of his broad sword, the Mountain sliced the spear in two. Oberyn stumbled back, rolling away from the beast and had distance. His squire provided another spear.

The duel continued. Blades were clashing, and the Mountain was having the lead and tossing the Prince of Dorne around. What was he doing? Suddenly, the moment the Prince was pinned to a corner he twisted the spearhead and stabbed the Mountain in the stomach, then crawled away. The Mountain bellowed, a hand on his torso.

"You raped her!" Oberyn bellowed, circling his enemy. "You murdered her!"

The Mountain charged forth. Oberyn sidesteps, turning his spear and sliced through the knight's boot on the ankle. The Queen's champion bends the knee, his weight forcing him down.

"You killed her children!" Oberyn exclaimed, charging forth and stabbing him in the stomach.

The Mountain spat blood falling to the ground. The crowd was clamoring, cheering for the Prince of Dorne. Oberyn stepped back, leaving his spear inside the Mountain.

"Wait. Wait, are you dying?" The Red Viper murmured, slithering around his prey. "No. You can't die yet. You haven't confessed." He yanked the spear out. "Say it. Say her name. Elia Martell. You raped her. You killed her children. Elia Martell. " He pointed at the royal booth, aiming a finger at Lord Hand Tywin. "Who gave you the order? WHO GAVE YOU THE ORDER?" Oberyn marched around, "Say her name! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children."

He stabbed him in the stomach.

"Elia Martell!" The Mountain yelled.

"And what did you do to her!" Oberyn demanded, twisting the spear. "Say it!"

"I killed her children. Then I raped her. Then I smashed her head!" The Mountain yelled, instantly grabbing Oberyn leg knocking him down and punched him in the face. Blood splatter and teeth flew across the floor. The Mountain maneuver over the snake, "Like th-"

The Mountain could not finish as a dagger was thrust between his lips. Prince Oberyn immediately grabbed a dagger he had hidden in his armor and stabbed him through the mouth. The Mountain who hands almost grasped the snakes head fell before collapsing on the prince. Oberyn shoved the corpse off him and stood. He hissed, spitting blood on Ser Gregor Clegane's body. Watching it twitch, blood pooling around his head.

Prince Oberyn glanced up, blood covering his lower mouth, his cheek swelling with hate in his eyes. The Red Viper was glaring at the Great Lion, ignoring the applause from the crowd. Tryion felled to his knees; the gods have spoken a man who was framed did not commit the crime.

However, Prince Oberyn wasn't done yet. He took the massive spearhead and dragged it along the Mountains neck. Realizing what he was about to do, I turned my head hearing the gasps from the audience. When I faced the ring, the Prince was holding Ser Gregor Cleganes head. The champion received half of his reward. He has made the Mountain confessed that he admittedly raped Princess Elia Martell, murdered her, and killed her children. The only thing he did not receive was who gave the ordered. At this point, only the Mountain and the gods will ever know.

Tywin stood from his seat addressing the champion and the prisoner.

"The gods have made their will known. Tyrion Lannister, in the name of King Tommen of the House Baratheon, First of Hise Name, you are hereby found innocent. "

Cersei sat there seething, her hands clenching to the armrest. She stood up in a flash and left the pit. I sighed in relief, thanking the Seven. Ellaria rushed to her lover, and kissed him passionately not caring is blood stained her dress. A gold cloak went over to Tyrion removing the shackles.

Unfortunately, Tyrion's life is still in danger. Cersei will not let him live so comfortably. Probably have one of the kingsguard execute him when no one is looking or poison his wine. He needs to leave King's Landing as soon as possible.

 **.o0o.**

We were in my apartment as Oberyn sat on the lounge with a maester treating his wounds. Ellaria sat behind her lover, massaging his back. Already, Oberyn left cheek was bruised, swollen. The maester had the prince open his mouth revealing a bloody mess. The maester has declared that Oberyn has lost a few of his teeth at the back of his mouth.

"I shall prescribe milk of the poppy to ease the pain," The Maester said.

"I had worse," Oberyn grumbled. "It was worth it in the end. Elia has been avenged."

"What will you do with Ser Gregor's head?" I asked.

"Present it to the people of Dorne," Oberyn managed to say, wincing to the pain.

"Does it end your feud?" Willas asked.

"With the Lannisters, never," Oberyn said. "With the Baratheons, yes."

I held my breath worried for Myrcella. She was a Baratheon by name but not by blood. Then the Baratheon part surprised me. Oberyn stared in my direction, and a silent promised no bad blood between us.

"You defended your uncle, I've never seen a Lannister protect their own knowing the risk." He said and looked at Willas. "You married a brave woman."

Willas nodded as his arm wrapped around me.

There was a knock on the door as Ser Wensington called out, "Lord Tyrion."

"Send him in," Willas said.

The door opened as Tyrion entered. He seemed dazed in how close the Stranger was from visiting. He stopped before us, seeing Oberyn's condition, the pile of bloody rags.

"Thank you," Tyrion said. "All of you. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Let me heal and I'll think about it," Oberyn joked, before spitting more blood into the bucket.

"What will you do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's not safe for me here," Tyrion said. "Cersei still wants my head, and my father wants me dead."

"You're welcome to Dorne," Ellaria offered.

"I may consider it," Tyrion said, he turned to me. "How can I ever repay you."

I paused thinking about his offer. One thought came to mind, "When the chaos is over I want you to petition for a divorce."

All eyes were on me. Sansa did not deserve to be married under duress. At this point, she deserves to be with someone of her choosing. By any point she decides to take the North, she would need a House on her side, and they will consent their allegiance through marriage. Divorce is rare, but Sansa being a Lannister puts her more in danger than being a Stark. Now I need to know if Sansa was taken against her will or she left willingly. I made a vow to protect the Stark girl.

"I will," Tyrion promised.

"And what about Shae?" Willas asked.

Tyrion bowed his head. His lover betrayed him. The way she spoke in the trial was forced and spiteful. If I ever see her again, she would be on a ship to Lorath.

"She's dead to me," Tyrion answered quietly.

Everyone nodded. We won this battle, but our enemies still stand. The Lannisters still have power over the kingdom, using Tommen as a pawn. I pray the marriage between Tommen and Margaery goes through. Cersei will lose control, and it won't be long until Tywin arranges another marriage. Only Tywin was the threat.

* * *

 **I couldn't resist. Oberyn deserves to live. He is my favorite character in season 4, and this is fanfiction.**

 **To all the Prince Oberyn Fans...you're welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	43. Chapter 43: The End of the Pride

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 43: The End of the Pride**

It has been a week since the battle between the Mountain and the Red Viper. Throughout the city, the people were talking about. How the infamous Ser Gregor Clegane was dead. Everyone was calling Prince Oberyn a hero. Although, Oberyn and Ellaria had to leave King's Landing in the middle of the night, along with his trophy. It's understandable why they have to depart without saying goodbye. Though just as the trial by combat was made, the Red Viper challenged the Great Lion Lannister. Physically accusing Tywin Lannister, he gave the order of Elia Martell's murdered. The power of pointing a finger can do. When this confronted Tommen, he allowed the Prince's departure.

My stags heavily guarded Tyrion along with Ser Jaime. My uncle decided he was going to Essos. Get out of King's Landing while he still had his head. All the arrangments were being established and the company of Lord Varys. He was assigned a critical mission for diplomatic duties. Their departure will be tonight. Let alone privately going to the High Septon and petition for a divorce. He gave his evidence that he did not bed Sansa, the documents, and the marriage contract that does not have Robb Stark or Catelyn Stark's signature. And since the marriage happened while the two guardians Starks were alive without consent, his holiness complied and annulled the marriage.

Now I was joining Margaery as she was being fitted in her wedding gown. The gown was gold and bronze brocade with metal work along the cleavage in filigree fashion. The bodice fitted, and the skirt is full. Completely different from her white rose gown.

"Now you look like a Baratheon bride," I said. "Or should I say, queen?"

"This won't intimidate him?" Margaery asked.

"No," I assured. "Can't say about him keeping his eyes off your chest."

Margaery laughed, as she and the seamstress carefully removed the gown. She put on her robe and sat next to me at the table. She plucked a grape from the fruit bowl.

"You know as queen; there will be high expectations from you," I reminded. "The kingdom will need an heir."

"I understand," Margaery assured. "I plan on it."

"My mother used to have this saying for her daughter, never love anyone, only your children," I said.

"That sounds horrible," she said. "As a child, I watched my parents be in love. Arranged their marriage was, but my father loved her. Devoted to her."

"I'm sure Tommen will be devoting as well, he's not like Robert," I said.

"No, he's not," She agreed. "What about you, and your feelings with Willas?"

"At the beginning, when people talked about him...I respected him. In the letters...I admire him. When we were wed, I care for him and now...I'm falling for him. His chivalry has captivated me, even when he has his perverted moments," I answered.

Margaery held a small smile taking my hand. "I'm happy for you. After what you've been through, you deserve a good man."

"As do you," I said. "But if Tommen misbehaves, you better inform me so I could discipline him."

This made her laugh, "But he is the king."

"King or no king, he is my little brother." I chuckled.

We laughed, joking about the future that is to come. Once the fitting was done, and choosing of the accessories we went for a walk.

 **.o0o.**

 _Tower of the Hand_

Cersei was summoned to the Tower of the Hand. The past few days she was seething, knowing her Imp of a brother won the Trial by Combat. All that hard work in forging documents and witnesses to lie on the stand. Especially that Lorathi whore. Failed! What added more sting to her wound was her eldest daughter taking the stand and speak on behalf of logic. If this were another trial, she would have been proud of her daughter's attention to detail. However, it wasn't. Though truth that Tyrion did not kill Joffrey, Cersei felt like the little beast deserved to die.

In the room, she was expecting a conversation about plotting Tyrion's death. Instead, she was greeted with the discussion about another betrothal with another Lord from the third most prosperous family in Westeros. The Queen saw red, and protested before she could speak, Tywin stopped her.

"Not another word," Tywin barked, putting documents away. "We've been over this. The matter's closed. "

"I'm opening it again," Cersei said.

"You were betrothed to Loras Tyrell. Now you are not betrothed to Loras Tyrell. And you will marry the man I choose as soon as Tommen marries Margaery. "

"I will not," Cersei promised.

Tywin got irritated, "Jaime cannot marry or inherit lands. Tyrion, a free man, has decided to leave for Essos. You have on several occasions made great claims about your commitment to this family's future. Your role in that future is moving vital now than it ever was."

"I don't care," Cersei said. "I will stay in King's Landing where I belong with my son, the king. "

"When you were nine years old, I was called to the capital. " Tywin started. "I decided to take your brother with me and not you. You insisted that you would not be left at Casterly Rock under any circumstances. If you recall..."

"I'm not interested in hearing another one of your smug stories about the times you won." Cersei interrupted. "This isn't going to be one of those times."

"Do you think you'll be the first person dragged to be married against her will?" Tywin threatened he walked passed her entering the council room.

"When you marched into the throne room to tell me we'd won the Battle of Blackwater, do you remember?" Cersei asked, chasing after her father.

Tywin stopped to face the lioness.

"I was sitting on the Iron Throne with Tommen. I was about to give him the essence of nightshade. That's how far I was willing to go when I thought someone awful had come to take my son away."

"And Elain stopped you, saving him," Tywin added. "And you slapped her for it."

Cersei was baffled when hearing this.

"Your daughter never held back on the truth. She told me everything that happened, your drinking, vulgarity, and attempted murder. " Tywin informed.

Cersei clenched her fist, "I made many mistakes. But that is not my point. Someone awful is coming to take Tommen away. "

"No," Tywin refused and started walking.

"Joffrey is dead. Myrcella's been sold like livestock. Elain's married to a cripple. And now you want to ship me off and steal my boy. My last boy." Cersei growled. "Margaery will dig her claws in, you will dig your claws in, and you'll fight over him like beasts until you rip him apart. I will burn our house to the ground before I let that happen!"

"And how will you do that?" Tywin challenged.

"I'll tell everyone the truth." Cersei threatened.

"What truth would that be?" He asked.

Cersei paused analyzing her father. His form appeared stern, yet his face showed aloof. "You don't know, do you? You never believed it. How is that possible?" she stared into his green eyes and saw the doubt. "What am I saying? Of course, it's possible. How can someone so consumed by the idea of his family have any conception what his actual family was doing? We were right there in front of you, and you didn't see us."

Tywin's eyes dilated, head tilted to make a word of his daughter. He thought she was spewing lies as she did as a child how he would stand his ground, staring into eyes until she submitted. The surprise how many people introduced to his stare.

"One real look in the past twenty years at your own children and you would have known," Cersei said, not submitting.

He tilted his head, "Known what?"

"Everything they say is true, about Jaime and me," Cersei said,

"No," Tywin growled.

"Your legacy is a lie," Cersei continued a wicked smile on her face.

"No, no, no, no," He whispered, glaring at his daughter. "I don't believe you."

Cersei smiled at him, seeing the truth in his eyes, "Yes, you do. "

"Then Elain is the true queen," Tywin said.

"And I took that away from her," Cersei said. "She will never be queen. Not while Tommen is on the Throne. So what will it be, keep the secret and put a false king on the throne, or place Elain on the throne exposing all our families secrets."

Afterward, Cersei left to let her father contemplate on the discovery. She felt like she had won. She holds the truth, one that could ruin the Lannister name. Ruin Tywin Lannister reputation. Let alone the consequences of destroying Tommen future. No doubt Tywin will let her expose such a secret in exchange for an alliance.

When Cersei left, Tywin stood there. He had heard the rumors, defining them as lies by Stannis Baratheon to overthrow his grandsons. Now Cersei has confirmed they are true. His children, first the dwarf of a son and now his twins. Twins who were committing incest and produce three illegitimate children. It explains everything with Joffrey now. Not a spoiled cunt.

The decision was in his hand; he was a calculating, intelligent, politically astute, ruthless, and controlling man. He dedicates his life and efforts towards maintaining the Lannisters' prestige and securing House Lannister legacy by respected or feared. But this disgusting secret, and the lineage of inbreeding. Marrying cousins was accepted in the Seven Kingdom...but siblings...and the rest of the laws of incest is forbidden.

Then his thoughts linger to Elain. She was a true Baratheon and Lannister. King's blood ran in her veins and was denied her birthright. Tywin speculated Elain knew of this all along, deciding not to pursue it for the sake of her safety. It explains why Joffrey made her life a living hell and degraded her to make her undesirable in all the Seven Kingdoms. Tywin could see the Doe on the outside, but on the inside, he saw the lioness. During the trial, he saw an intelligent woman, resembling Joanna when she challenged him. He considered Elain a true Lannister, what he expected from the women of his House. She understands duty. When told of being courted by many suitors after her rape, she complied. When told she would marry Willas Tyrell, she obeyed. A request, one he proudly accept, still his granddaughter followed her duties as a princess.

He took a seat in his chair and sighed. Tywin had to make the critical decision. Does he keep this secret, protect the family name or be a man of honor and placed the rightful heir on the throne?

Deciding to clear his head, he went upstairs to greet his new mistress. Not realizing a figure hiding on the roof, camouflage to his surrounding.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

Dinner with Tyrion was entertaining. It would be the last meal for a long time. He told stories of his adventures on the wall, the vale, and the vulgarity. Ser Jaime had to stop him, preventing any humiliating experiences. By the time came for departure, I hugged my dear uncle for the last time.

In the hug, he whispered, "Be strong, my queen."

I pulled back masking my surprised. He has an acknowledging look. I nodded again, and peck his forehead. Afterward, watching him for leave with Lord Varys and Ser Jaime.

Willas and I return to our quarters. It was late in the evening, changing out of my day clothes in preparation for bed. Willas followed the same way. It has been a long day with another wedding around the corner. At this point, I'm getting tired of weddings. When I was young, a wedding and the festivities were grand — having four wedding closed together...is to much.

"Are there any cousins planning on getting married in Highgarden?" I asked.

"No," Willas chuckled. "Not for a while at least."

"Good," I chuckled, taking the corset off, sighing in relief of the pressure released, and looked at the mirror. My body has changed the last few weeks. My stomach appeared to be bloated, the bump starting to take shape. Another change was my breast, slightly larger. Willas came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Beautiful," Willas murmured.

"You're not saying that because I'm your wife," I teased.

"Far from it," He chuckled. His hand slid down placed on my belly. "The mother of my child."

I smiled placing a hand over his.

Willas kissed my neck in a loving gesture. It has been two weeks since the last we've been intimate, probably since Joffrey's wedding. Turning around in his arms, I faced Willas seeing the longing in his eyes. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down for a kiss. Willas complied, kissing me softly, his hands rubbing along my side in the loving matter. It wasn't long as the kiss grew passionate. More pressure, more heat. The warms of his mouth ignited the fire deep inside me that grew when he slipped the tongue between my lips. Willas crushed my body to him, bending my spine, kissing me with a passion. Having his mouth on mine created a hunger, skin buzzing with excitement. Down below my body crave for his touch, penetrated, taken, and filled.

When he pulled back, he led the way to the bed — climbing on top, returning the kisses, as they were acts of ravenous, insatiable hunger. Breathing became a game between our mounts and lung. His touches burned. Still fully dressed, I worked on removing his chemise and leather pants. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as his member sprang free from its confines. Willas returned the gesture, fingers untying the string to the skirt and pull it down, followed by the small cloth. Now we were both naked.

Willas lowered down, dragging his mouth along my breast, followed by a flick of a tongue over a raised bud. I gasped, closing my eyes to his touch lips closed over the swollen tip of raised flesh. His stroke a hand over the sweet spot pulsing between my legs as he licked, then slightly sucked, A shuddering shot through my spine. His mouth moist and hot, while fingers teased the pearl. He was rubbing me, stroking me softly, and search for my ecstasy. One finger dipped tentatively inside me. I sighed, throwing my head back into the pillow. My eyes squeezed shut lost in the sensation.

It wasn't long when the tip of his cock replaced his fingers. Slowly he eased himself inside me. A gasp slipped my lips, opening my eyes gazing into brown orbs filled with admiration. With his hips against mine, he drove his hardness towards my core. I wrapped my arms around him, taking my lover, becoming one with the rhythm of his desired assault, adding movement of my own, encouraging and unified until he lost control. Although, he rejected the urgency, taking things slowly. He was binding his time, teasing me with a promise of an explosive climax. His mouth was sealed to mine. His hands held me steady, so each slow thrust made him hit straight and true.

 _By the gods it felt good,_ I thought.

It wasn't long when I came, falling into a small climax that quiver my spine and walls trembled around him. Willas groaned, bowing his head stopping himself. Suddenly he pulled out and rolled me onto my stomach. At first, I thought he would have me on my hands and knees. Instead, he shoved a pillow under my waist, elevating my hips up, and guided one knee bend before taking me from behind. I groaned, burying my head into the mattress. Still sensitive from the previous thrust. His body took over, speeding up, gaining momentum to move in and out of me with madman drives. His chest pressed against my back, an arm around me, under my breast pinning us down. I moaned each time he plunged into the fiery depths, lips attacking my neck for something so primal, not taking me like an animal, but held an animalistic nature.

Willas hipped picked up more speed - faster, harder, as he listened to my soft cries. His free hand was sliding down claiming the clit, rubbing it that I cried his name, hips instinctively pressing against his fingers. So much was happening, his lips, his weight, his fingers, and his member tantalizing my body. It was too much, feeling another climax was coming - until he drove himself in, striking that spot deep within. He pinned me down to the rising climax, as he pinned me to the mattress, releasing himself rushing in his ecstasy. I moaned, body shaking in tension. I was so overwhelmed by everything since the pregnancy heightens the senses.

As our orgasm danced in unison, Willas locked his mouth onto my ear. Gentle nips and tugs. I panted, catching my breath before turning my head as much as I can claim his lips.

I have a feeling this wasn't over. My husband deserves his reward for being patient with my condition and the trials. How many times we went, I do not remember. When Willas was satisfied, we laid entangle under the candlelight. His hand was rubbing my back while my fingers traced his chest.

"You are full of surprises," I murmured.

He chuckled, "I've learned from the best."

I scoffed smacking his chest.

"Not from women, but a book," He murmured, taking my hand and nipped the finger.

"Who would dare write a book on explicit nature?" I asked.

"Dorne," He answered, then yawned.

I chuckled, all this lovemaking had made him tire. I maneuver in his arm placing the blanket over us. Just as we fall closer to sleep, the bells were ringing. Our bodies tensed, listening to the tone to identify what they mean. It was one bell, not a siege...royal death in the castle. It wasn't long when pounding was on the door. Willas got up, grabbing his chemise and answered the door, almost drawing the sword out of his cane.

"What's going on?" Willas asked the person.

"His Lord Hand Tywin Lannister was murdered," Forrester said. "The castle is on lockdown. Remain inside until further notice."

"The king, Tommen?" I asked with worry, still keeping the blanket over me.

Forrester still on the other side of the door answered, "He is safe. The Kingsguard and guards are at their post."

I sighed in relief, still, shock that my grandfather was dead. Murdered? Someone was still after Lannisters.

* * *

 **Thus end Season Four. If you think about it, Season 4 has the shortest time frame. All this happens in less than two months. Two weeks before the Purple wedding, two weeks before the trial, and some filler days.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	44. Chapter 44: The Great Lion of the Rock

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: Timeline is going to be different after this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 44: The Great Lion of the Rock**

 _All men must die_ , I thought. A quote frequently said in Essos.

Those were the thoughts that linger in my head as I stared out the window of the carriage. Tywin death was a surprise, no one predicted it. How he died was being shot by a crossbow, twice. Rumor spread about how he was on the privy when he died. No one knows for sure who killed him or his mistress...Shae. Cersei was devastated, accusing Tyrion yet again. However, Ser Jaime dismissed it, stating he had witnessed his brother board the ship. By the time the ship sailed midbay the bells of death were rining. So it excluded the Half Man, Tyrion.

My heart aches in losing my grandfather. We had fallen apart after learning about the letter; how he hid it and did not pursue the case. The anger of feeling betrayed, but now I understand. There was no chance that Joffrey could be trialed. He was the King. If only he told me...yet he tried to remedy it. Tywin Lannister did so much for me. Ensuring I was married to a great man and saved my honor.

 _A memory of visiting Casterly Rock filled my head. It was late in the night, and I could not sleep. The rules were to never leave the room without my septa, especially at night. But boredom was not part of my daily routine. Remembering about the library, I grabbed a candle and made do to fetch a book._

 _When I entered the library, it was filled with books since the beginning of its creation. I walked over to the shelves filled with books of legacies. There was the Dance of the Dragons, Tales of Aegon the Conqueror, many books I have already read. I continue to search seeing if there was anything new or a tale never been told._

 _"Isn't it past your bedtime," Muttered a voice._

 _I gasped, turning about to see Grandfather sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He was reading a book himself._

 _"I...I couldn't sleep," I confessed._

 _"Come here, Elain," Grandfather gestured to the chair across from him._

 _I obeyed taking a seat._

 _"I am pleased that you are taking your education seriously. When your uncle Jaime was a boy, a maester came to me and told me he wasn't reading. He reversed the letters in his head. Maester said he'd heard tells of this affliction and that we must accept it. Huh. After that, I sat Jaime down for four hours every day until he learned. He hated me for it, for a time. For a long time. But he learned."_

 _"Probably a better teacher than Maester Pycelle," I said. "He smells like ointments."_

 _Grandfather snorted huff, suppressing his amusement._

 _"And what books have Grand Maester Pycelle had you read?"_

 _"Books on House Baratheon, too many Targaeryns, Aegon this, Aerys that, what's with them and the same name over again? It's quite confusing sometimes. "_

 _"You should ask them when your time comes," Tywin said. "Anything else?"_

 _"Not really, anytime I get a new book to read these silly scriptures of dancing and damsels women. Insulting really, makes us girls sound stupid. "_

 _Tywin burst a laugh, "You remind me of your mother."_

 _"Are there any stories about your House, Grandfather?" I asked. "I barely hear much of House Lannister. Can you tell me a story about it?"_

 _Tywin contemplated the questions. He set his book aside and looked me in the eyes as he told me a story of House Lannister. He told me a story about the Westerlands, a kingdom of three natural defenses: mountain, sea, and forest. According to legends, the Lannisters were descent from Lann the Clever in the Age of Heros. How Lann the Clever, swindled Casterly Rock from House Casterly "using only his wits." Sneaking into the castle in the dead of night, manipulating the Casterlys lives as if a ghost was haunting their halls. Lann plan worked it seemed, and the Casterlys abandoned their homes in fear of a demon when it was a clever man with a mischievous nature. Grandfather's voice was alluring, so thick that it nearly lulled me to sleep. When the Great Lion noticed this, he got up and took my hand escorting me to bed. The following morning the Maester had a book ready to teach many lessons about House Lannister._

I sighed, for those were the rare moment when Lord Tywin Lannister was an actual Grandfather.

When the carriage was set, Tommen and I got out to see the mourners on the steps.

Too many people are dying like flies. First Joffrey, framing Tyrion, and now Tywin. Someone is after Lannisters. Who will be next? Cersei, SerJaime...Tommen, Myrcella...or myself. The thought scared me that my siblings, my baby, and I are at risk. So many suspects...

When we arrived the Sept of Baelor, Tommen and I walked up the steps. His Holiness stopped us, saying the queen has asked all to wait, for she wanted alone time with her father. I found this strange and selfish since all the deceased family was allowed in. Why must Lord Tywin's grandchildren wait? The doors opened, as Cersei came out, annoyance written on her face. We stood to the side, seeing her glance at us before marching down. Afterward, we enter where Grandfather was laid to rest before the Stranger — dressed in his mourning robes where an embroidery of a lion on his chest, while two green eyes stone slept his own. Ser Jaime stood beside his father, taking part in the wake. He gave the nod and allowed Tommen and I to pay our respect. I placed my hand on the bed, providing a prayer.

"Do you know who did this?" Tommen asked.

"No," Ser Jaime said. "The City Watch is still searching."

"I can't do this alone," Tommen said.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "You have the Small Council. You have Ser Jaime, and Uncle Kevin is here. Soon you'll be married to Lady Margaery."

"And mother," Tommen.

I held my tongue only to nod. Cersei was toxic. She would rule over the Seven Kingdoms through Tommen. Her state of mind is not the same. Hasn't been the same in.

 **.o0o.**

In the Small Hall was the service. All the lords and ladies arrived all over from the Seven Kingdoms. The Small Hall used to be full of colors were now dimmed in black and dark colors. Murmurs about Tywin and his success going around.

I was standing next to Cersei, keeping the illusion that I was a doting daughter. However, Cersei hardly seemed to noticed as she consumed a glass of water. Mainly her focus was on the crowd, more importantly, Tommen who was having a conversation with Margaery. Green eyes were seething, full of hate. I wish I could truly understand what was going on in her head. How could she become such a hateful woman?

Ser Loras came over, paying his condolences, "Such a deep, deep shock to us all. Your father was a - a force to be reckoned with. He truly was. I wouldn't presume to claim to have known him as such, but-but just being in his presence was enough to make it so clear just how formidable a person you were dealing with. What a- what a force to be reckoned with."

Cersei sharply inhaled and sighed, "Thank you so much for your kind words."

She then walked off, continuing to drink her wine. Loras was confused, wondering if he did anything wrong. I shook my head.

I pecked my brother-in-law's cheek and walked through the service being stopped by a few guests who gave their condolences. Aurora followed beside me, as uncle Kevin shared his condolences. I returned the same since Uncle Kevin had lost his brother. A lot of our family is dying. Cousins, brothers, too much. I excused myself to join my husband.

A man in ragged robes came forward. He was tall, hair all chopped off with green eyes. A scar on his chest was revealed in the corner of the neckline. I did not recognize him at first. Until Aurora gasped and hugged him. The man did not return her gesture.

"Lancel, I'm so glad you are safe," Aurora said. "I feared something happened to you."

"Thank you for your concerns," Lancel said, his voice monotone.

Lancel? I thought in

"Your Grace," Lancel said.

"Cousin Lancel, I did not recognize you," I said.

"My deepest sympathies," He said.

"Thank you," I said.

"May I have a word with you in private?" He asked.

Aurora was surprised by her brother's distance. She cares for her older brother, worried he had died when leaving after the Battle of the Blackwater. Now seeing what he has become, his personality vanished with a hollow shell.

Wondering what Lancel wanted to discuss, I nodded leading the way to a private room. Once the door was shut, facing my cousin, trying to read what he wanted to discuss about. All I saw was a blank book.

"I'm glad to see that your wounds from the Blackwater are healed," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"You aided me when I was bleeding in Mhaegar Holdfast, and I thank you," Lancel said. "But, it wasn't my wounds that needed healing."

"I'm sure being part of the Faith has guided you towards spiritual healing," I said.

Lancel nodded, "To heal I must seek redemption. To seek forgiveness. You can forgive me."

"What could you have possibly have done in needing of my forgiveness?" I asked.

"I took something from you that you could never get back," Lancel answered. "I was part of your father's death, his boar hunt. His wine."

"What are you saying?" I whispered, my emotions stirring.

"The Queen and I, we had a forbidden relation," He said. "She was a married woman, and we slept together in her union and after her husband's death. She persuaded me to give him wine three times as potent than his usual consumption."

"You intoxicate my father to death?" I whispered. "And slept with my mother."

Lancel nodded with a saddened face. In Westeros, it was acceptable to marry your cousin or sleep with them. Joanna and Tywin were first cousins. However, the fact Lancel who is half of Cersei's age slept with her, a pawn to kill my father. To murder the king. Anger was filling me, that I wanted to slap him or order Ser Wensington to kill him. But then I realize he was only taken advantage of by the queen. As Cersei stated, women have power over any men in what lies between her legs. Now seeing my cousin, seeing he was on the path of redemption with the Faith, renouncing his claim and title brought some assurance of justice.

Still angry, I bow my head whispering the words of forgiveness of not placing harm against my family. Lancel bobbed his head, murmuring the forgiveness prayer. When we finished I look at my cousin.

"Thank you," I mumbled. "For your truth and honesty."

"I'm a different person now," He said with a sincere smile. "I've found peace in the light of the Seven. You can, too. They watch over all of us, ready to dole out mercy. Or Justice. Their world is at hand. I will pray for your grandfather's soul. "

"They're always watching, and they always know. " I replied, "Who is the Septon that preaches to you?"

"He is no Septon, but a man of the Faith. The High Sparrow, as my brothers and I, are his sparrows."

He must be referring to those who serve the faith since Martyn and Willem were casualties in the war. They were murdered while in prison in Riverrun. Two innocent boys were who did nothing wrong, only cursed with a hated House name.

"I know who you speak of," I said.

"He is a wise man of the faith, he told me of your encounter of seeking atonement. Aware of your sins and accepting the gods' judgment. " Lancel said. "I am pleased to know you are one of the faith."

"I was raised of the faith, and I will not abandon it," I promised. "I or my children."

Lancel nodded, "Seven Blessings."

"Seven Blessings," I said in return before leaving.

A part of me was worried about Lancel. I know the High Sparrow is a true man of the faith, but I placed caution when addressing life in religion. In my time of weakness and alone in the world, I asked Septon Sparrow to guide me for I was lost. However, I was aware he was a fanatic and took caution.

Throughout the service, I held back my anger. I could not look at Cersei knowing the truth that she killed my father. Lancel was the weapon, and she swung her blade just like the boar with his tusk. When the event was over, I made do to my chambers.

"Princess Elain?" Wensington spoke, closing the door.

"She killed him," I ground out.

"I beg your pardon?" Wensington asked.

"Cersei, she killed my father. She had Lancel give Robert strong wine not the kind he usually drinks when hunting." I cried.

Ser Wensington took my words in. There was nothing we could do. We have no evidence but a man's word. It would be a "he said, she said" situation, and she will have the upper hand because Cersei was the queen. She managed to convince the Court her three youngest children were not bastards, a lie created by Stannis Baratheon. Now all the lies are piling up, and the truth sneaks out.

"Do you want us to punish Lancel?" Ser Wensington asked.

"No, he gave up everything but his faith," I answered.

I turned to the balcony and walked over. "I want her to lose everything that she holds dear. I want her to lose her children, her power, and her home. Inform your commander that when I leave for Highgarden, several of the Stags will be protecting Tommen and Margaery. "

"As you wish," Ser Wensington said. "You are not planning on killing your siblings?"

"No, I'll make sure they are married, and Caersei can't do anything about it," I promised.

I will never harm my siblings. What I can do is ensure Tommen and Myrcella were married to their betrothal. When Margaery is married, she will convince Tommen to send Cersei to Casterly Rock. She will lose her son and her lover.

 **.o0o.**

Margaery, Willas and I were going over wedding preparation for The Last Royal Wedding. I pray this would be the last royal wedding until Myrcella's wedding. The doors opened, seeing Tommen enter the room with a happy smile. Willas and I were confused, wondering why was Tommen was here? Shouldn't he be in a Small Council meeting? Lord Mace happily left for the meeting.

"Tommen? Don't you have a Small Council meeting?" I asked.

"I do, but Mother said the Small Council are in control until I come of age," Tommen answered.

"Your Grace, even young of your age, you should attend the council meetings and learn," Willas said.

"Well, Lord Mace is there, and mother is serving in my place," Tommen placed.

I took a deep breath and came over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Remember what Grandfather said at Joffrey's funeral?"

"About...the importance of an heir..." Tommen replied.

I chuckled shaking my head, "That and something else. What makes a good king?"

"Wisdom, wisdom makes a good king," Tommen answered.

"And what makes that wisdom?" I asked. Tommen paused trying to remember. So I gave him Tywin's words. " _A wise young king listens to his counselors and heeds their advice until he comes of age. And the wisest kings continue to listen to them long afterward._ Now, are your counselors in here?"

"No," Tommen said.

"So where should you be?" I asked.

"At the Small Council meeting," He answered.

Willas got up and placed a hand on Tommen's s shoulder. "Come, I'll take you there."

Tommen nodded as he and my husband went to the Tower of the Hand to deal with his first Small Council meeting. I faced Margaery who smiled softly.

"You are a distraction," I declared.

Margaery chuckled, "I'll make sure he does his duties as king."

I nodded and sighed, sitting down, "And take Cersei out of King's Landing. She is his weakness. The gods were good from sparing him of madness, but Cersei will do whatever it means to have control. "

"I will," Margaery promised.

Everyone could see the Queen Regent is dangerous. Grandfather realized this and was arranging a marriage to get Cersei out of Kings Landing. Now with Tywin Lannister dead, Tommen was opened to everyone control. Most likely Cersei. She will be Tommen, the Seven Kingdoms, and the Realms downfall.

* * *

 **So the timeline will be different from the show. Since Oberyn survived, Ellaria wouldn't have sent the Viper with Myrcella necklace. So no conflict with Dorne. Myrcella is still betrothed to Trystane. Just wanted to the point that out.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	45. Chapter 45: The Youngest Wedding

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The Youngest Wedding**

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger . . . I am his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger . . . I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

Tommen and Margaery said their vows in unison before the Seven It was the wedding, hopefully, the last wedding for Lady Margaery. Or should I say, Queen Margaery? For once, I was happy with this union. Although filled with political schemes by the Tyrells, I knew Margaery would guide my brother in the right direction.

"Let it be known that Margaery of House Tyrell and Tommen of both Houses Baratheon and Lannister are one heart, one flesh, and one soul. Cursed be who would seek to tear them asunder." The High Septon praised.

Tommen turned to his queen, having a nervous smile. Margaery smiled back leaning slightly. Tommen took that as a sign and kissed his bride. A simple peck, but one that would dust a bit of blush on the young king's cheek and a boyish grin. The two held hands facing their guest and raised them proudly. Everyone in the ceremony was cheering. I clapped my hands happy for them.

When the ceremony ended, everyone made to the Red Keep for the reception. I got in the carriage with Willas, and sighed, carefully sliding off the flats. Willas held back his amusement, as he closed the door and the men carried us back to the castle.

"It's finally done," I whispered.

"Indeed," Willas agreed. "Hopefully the last."

"Well, there is one royal wedding left...Myrcellas," I said.

It's been so long since Myrcella was sent off to Dorne to be Prince Doran's ward a betrothed to Prince Trystane. She would have wanted to be here to see Tommen and my wedding.

"When the King and Prince Doran decides the time is right, we shall attend her wedding," Willas promised.

I looked at him surprised, "You mean that?"

"Yes," he said. "Both our families are separating. We should take advantage of seeing them before we're old and grey."

"You mean when you're old and grey," I teased.

He placed a hand over his heart giving an offended scoff, "You wound me, wife."

"Is that a grey hair I see," I joke.

Willas rolled his eyes, "You will pay for your taunt tonight."

"I look forward to it," I murmured.

In other words, a very dominate sex. He was careful with my condition, but I seemed to have gotten addicted to our nightly activities. One my dear husband takes advantage of until I am too swollen from our child to perform.

"Will you be part of the bedding ceremony?" Willas asked, changing the subject.

I nodded, "I will aid Margaery in the preparation, but not the bedding. I...I don't think I could watch. Let alone; it's bad luck for a pregnant witness to observe the consummation. Could curse the bride to not conceived."

Willas chuckled in understanding.

"And you?" I asked.

"I must," he answered. "Much to my dismay."

I giggled. Neither of us wanted to witness the bedding ceremony. But the family must participate to ensure the two houses are consummated.

"In three days we will leave King's Landing," he announced.

I was surprised by this. I thought we would be here for another week. Willas gave a confirmed nod that the sooner, the better. When Lancel confessed in partaking in regicide, my anger was seething that Willas noticed this. Informing what Lancel told me, agreed there's nothing we could do to put Cersei on trial. Not with the influence she had on Tommen. The sooner we leave King's Lander, the sooner we can escape this madness. This game of power was not helping my health. More stress could harm the baby.

By the time we return to the Keep, the feast was being held in the Small Hall. No luxury for this wedding. There was flowers, musicians, and a twenty-course meal. At least it's not a seventy-seven course or outrageous performers.

I sat with the Tyrells, Willas, Lord Mace and Loras. Gazing at the Baratheon/Lannisters sat the Queen Mother Cersei, Uncle Kevin, and Aurora. Ser Jaime was on guard duty as he observed next to them. Cersei held her discontent, giving glances to the Newlywed couples table. Margaery was occasionally feeding him from her plate. Cersei not being able to handle this stood up and went for a walk. Ser Jaime followed her.

Other than that, all around the guest were entertained. A joyous occasion.

 **.o0o.**

 _The Balcony_

Ser Jaime followed his sister up on the balcony that was currently vacant. Cersei gazed out to the ocean sipping her wine. Seething on the inside, at first she was proud to be the heiress of House Lannister since Tyrion was gone; however, Lord Tywin wrote in his will if Tyrion or Jaime were not able to do the obligation, the House warden shall go to Kevin Lannister. The lioness was furious that once more her father denied her power. She had tried taking control in the Small Council until Tommen entered the room with Willas. Kevin was pleased to see his grand-nephew and the two discuss the importance in the meeting. Tommen was now considering to select Uncle Kevin as his Hand, instead of Master of War.

Her power was being taken away, let alone her son, her only living son now married to the harlot Margaery. The only child she had to claim was Myrcella, but she was promised to another. All she had left was her beauty, but even time was slowly taking that away.

"Are you all right?" Jaime asked.

"No," Cersei seethed. "Our children are gone. Myrcella is all we have left."

"Shh, softer," Jaime warned quietly. "The world can't know she's our daughter.

"Then don't call her your daughter," Cersei growled. "You've never been a father to her. "

"If I were a father to any of my children, they'd be stoned in the streets," Jaime reasoned quietly.

"And what has your caution brought?" She asked. "Our eldest child murdered at his own wedding. Our only daughter shipped off to Dorne. Our baby boy married to that smirking whore from Highgarden. "

"And Elain?" Jaime asked, curious.

"True born or not, she's a bastard to me," Cersei seethed. She was still holding a grudge against her daughter for siding with Tyrion. Even though the Imp did not poison Joffrey or murder Tywin, she felt her deform brother had a part of it.

Jaime was surprised by her comment about his niece. When the twins were born, he saw joy in Cersei's eyes. But when their affairs continued and Cersei gave birth to Joffrey that delight dwindled after each golden hair cub. The Kingslayer held no ill towards his niece, and he treated her as any man who has a niece. Always tried to make her laugh with a joke when crossing by — seeing her unique smile and hearing her giggles — observing her sneaking off to do archery, proud when she got center shot.

When he was captured by Robb Stark, hearing about his son was king he was proud but did not say the words. Tied to the pole cover in his own filth as the Young Wolf entered with his direwolf came over to inform him of his sins.

 _"...Stannis Baratheon sent ravens to all the High Lords of Westeros. King Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon. He's your bastard son. "_

 _"If that's true, Stannis is the rightful king. How convenient for him." Jaime said, avoiding the direwolf's gaze._

 _"My father learned the truth," Robb said, petting Greywind. "That's why you had him executed. "_

 _"I was your prisoner when Ned Stark lost his head. "_

 _"Your son killed him so the world wouldn't learn who fathered him. And you pushed my brother from a window because he saw you with the queen."_

 _"You have proof?" Jaime asked. "You want to trade gossip like a couple of fishwives?"_

 _"The proof is in Elain," Robb said. "She looks like King Robert while all the other bastards resembled you. You and your sister stolen a throne from her."_

 _"Oh, that's right, you two were almost betrothed." Jaime taunted._

 _Robb glared at him, "I'm sending one of your cousins down to King's Landing with my peace terms. In the meantime, everyone will know the truth. "_

 _"Think my father's going to negotiate with you? You don't know him very well."_

 _"No, but he's starting to know me," Robb said._

 _"Three victories don't make you a conqueror." Jaime murmured._

 _"It's better than three defeats. " Robb replied before sending Greywind to scare him._

When Lady Catelyn released Jaime, any town they passed through he heard people whispering about the bastard king and silent queen. By the time he entered King's Landing, sensing a change he had sawed his niece — a married woman to Willas Tyrell. Out of old habit, he tried to make her laugh. But no laughter escaped her lips or a small chuckle. Instead, he received a curt nod and was called Ser Jaime, not uncle Jaime. Then he heard what has happened to his niece and recalling her dismissal, and he knew she had known the truth — a princess who was stolen from her birthright.

A part of him felt guilty in what his son has done to her, what Cersei has done to her. But there was nothing he could do about it. Not without risking the safety of Tommen and Myrcella. How he denied them and being captured made him realize so many mistakes he has made. Let alone, being in love with a hateful woman like Cersei.

 _Why have the gods damned me to love his sister?_ Jaime thought.

"There's nothing we can do about it, but support them," Jaime tried to assure. "Their happiness is more important, Tommen, Myrcella, and Elain."

Cersei shook her head, "No. They will never be happy. Not without me."

She left the balcony going back to the reception.

Jaime deeply inhales and exhaled. Now he realized he needed to protect his children and niece...from their own mother.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

Time was passing by as the twilight turned to night. The newlyweds were dancing on the dance floor. I came over to Uncle Kevin who was curious in honor of my approach.

"Your grace," He said with a bow.

"Uncle, tis getting late," I said.

"That it is," Lord Kevin agreed.

"Shall we announced the bedding ceremony?" I asked.

"By all means," he agreed, as he took his glace chalice lifting it into the air and tapped it with a knife catching everyone's attention. "It's time for the bedding ceremony. Lord Mace, don't you believe it's time to bed them."

Lord Mace stood from his chair and raised his glace, "Lord Kevin, I agree, let us bed them!"

The crowd cheered as the happy couple blush at the attention.

"As it is the tradition of royalty, the bride shall be carried off by her family knights," I added.

Ser Loras and two other Tyrell knights came forth and lifted Margaery into the air. She gasped, not expecting it, being carried off while ladies of the court scurried around Tommen teasing him, trying to get his clothes off. The bedding song played, as the guest cheered them on. I chuckled, making way with Margaery's cousin to the King's Royal chambers. Once inside, Loras set her down, and we escorted her to the private room to change.

Her cousins got her out of her wedding gown also removing the pins out of her hair. She was given a washcloth to cleansed her body and put on a white slip, with golden trim. Margaery sat down by the vanity, as I came behind and brushed her curls to make them soft.

"I'm happy for you," I murmured.

"Thank you, sister," Margaery murmured.

I chuckled for we are now sister twice, we marry each other's brothers. It was strange but common. When I smoothed out the curls, I pecked her cheek and whispered: "Be gentle with him."

"You have my word," She promised.

Not long after, the High Septon entered. Margaery walked over to his holiness bowing on her knees before him. He placed his hand over. He was saying the mother's prayer, praying that she shall be fruitful and bless the land with many children. The heir of the Iron Throne and the Stormland. Afterward, she stood up and was escorted by her cousins to the Royal chambers. I watched her leave thinking about the future she and Tommen will bring. A child generous as Tommen and intelligent as his mother.

Smiling in the hope to end this madness, I returned to my chambers to prepare for the night. My handmaidens helped me out of the dress, changing into a nightgown and brushed my curls. By the time I laid in bed, I was reading a book when Willas returned.

"So?" I asked.

"The consummation was a success along with queens blood on the sheets," Willas answered.

I was surprised; I had my suspicions she was no maiden. But apparently, she was, only dealt with other sexual encounters without rupturing her virginity. Willas changed out of his clothes and put on a nightshirt. He climbed on the bed, removing the book out of my hand.

"Now, to punish you for that comment earlier," he murmured.

Before I could comprehend what he meant, his hands were on my sides tickling. I gasped from shock before the laughing, squirming under his treacherous fingers.

"Stop, stop before I piss myself!" I cried out in a fit of giggles.

Willas chuckled as he pulled away, I panted, catching my breath. Although, the urges happened as I got up to privy to relieve myself. Ever since becoming pregnant, I have been on the brink of the water's edge. Once done, I returned to see Willas in the bed smirking. I glared, grabbing a pillow and hit him with it. He merely chuckled, taking the pillow away and set it down. I laid down, back turned to him. Only to have him wrapped his arms around me in his embrace, a hand rubbing my belly that was still growing. I was mainly in the early stages of the second trimesters.

I sighed, knowing I can not be mad at Willas. I did deserve it since I called him old and the grey hair. Even ten years my senior, Willas has a young soul. He kissed my neck and sighed.

"Soon, my dear," He whispered.

"Soon," I promised.

With nothing else said we closed our eyes and went to sleep. In three days we will be heading to Highgarden. Where I can start over in life and give birth to our child. The heir of Highgaren and forgotten heir of Robert Baratheon.

* * *

 **So, I decided not to be very detail about the wedding. I have written to many weddings that I couldn't do it again. I need a break from writing celebrations.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	46. Chapter 46: This was my home

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 46: This was my home...**

The day has come to leave the Red Keep, to depart King's Landing. Taking a deep breath, I entered my childhood room for the last time. This place was my home. All that anyone would have ever wanted. A castle cool and clean, all around filled with sweet perfumes of incense, and elegant rooms of pale red stone.

This was my home; with my father, mother, brothers, and sister. How did we use to be so noble and so strong? All around being surrounded by my trappings and belonging from the years of a Stags dynasty. Now...they were all memories under a mask of lies — a castle of red, halls filled with spirits of lost souls and madness. I walked over to a tapestry of the actual Baratheon family, King Robert riding his horse with me holding on tight in a hunt.

This place was my home, filled pain and devastation that it tortures me inside — all the innocent who have suffered from Joffrey's stubbornness and pride. Forthwith I must let it go: the good memories and the terrible memories. My childhood is gone. The fawn that became a doe once in a lion's den is going for a meadow of roses. Saying goodbye to the past, I left the room making way to the courtyard.

Tommen stood there with his queen, Margaery, along with Cersei, Ser Jaime, Ser Loras, Lord Mace, and members from the court. Willas stood there seeing the significant change that is happening to me — saying goodbye.

The king stepped forth and hugged me dearly, and I hugged him back recalling of the little cub who could never let go. He pulled back, eyes slightly watery for he was losing another sister.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Tommen said.

I cradled his cheek, "I must. My husband is Temporary Warden of the Reach; I must go where he goes. This isn't the end, not goodbye. We will see each other soon."

Tommen nodded as he peck my cheek.

Next was Margaery as we hugged each other. I whispered in her ear, "take care of him. Protect him."

"I promise," She whispered.

Pulling back, we nodded to our silent agreement.

Cersei came forth staring down at me. The lioness held a cold look in her eyes, while a mask of love is expressed. She gave a quick hug and pecked my forehead. No words were exchanged.

Lord Mace gave his love and teased to see his grandchild soon. I blushed and nodded. Loras gave a hug, and send his regards to Garlan and Grandmother. When it came to Ser Jaime, I merely nodded to him before walking over to the carriage. The High Septon gave the travelers prayer wish all the seven to us. Willas opened the carriage door, helping me inside and got in as well. Gazing out the window, I watched my family in farewell.

The carriage took off leaving the Red Keep.

"Everything will be all right," Willas promised.

"You're right," I agreed. "It's best to leave the past behind."

Willas nodded in agreement and took my hand.

This was my home.

 **.o0o.**

It was a three-week-long journey from King's Landing to Highgarden. Usually, a trip would have taken two weeks, but the pregnancy on the road was not too kind. Making stops to deal with nausea or discomfort. A maester who treated Oberyn check on my condition, making the final call to pause the travel and get me to a feather bed. I felt guilty since we have Tyrell vassals who wish to be home. Willas assured me to not feel such guilt, for my health and the baby was far crucial than a deadline.

At least the Reach's air has aided in the journey. Smelling the fresh air that nature provided. Of course, there were a few moments we passed some farms fertilizing the land, but everything else was refreshing. It wasn't smelling like a city or salt water. There were a few occasions, Willas stopped the journey to show me parts of the Reach, sampling the freshest food from the earth.

When the journey was coming near to an end, Willas told me to look out the window. Curious, I moved the curtain from the wagon house and was in awe. There was a castle surrounded by three rings of white stone whose walls increase in height. Between the outer and middle walls is a famous briar labyrinth. The oldest towers, standing up tall while newer towers are tall and slender. Most importantly there is a field of golden roses that stretch as far as the eye can see.

"Highgarden," I said.

"Yes," Willas smiled at my awe.

"So it's true about the maze," I said.

"Kept invaders away, intimidated them that they fear to get lost," Willas said. "Now it's a source of entertainment. I will show you the way later."

I nodded with a smile.

The company made do, reaching the gates. Once inside, the company stopped at the center ring where the castle was. In the courtyard was Highgarden court, center stood Lady Olenna with a smile on her face and two other individuals. A man resembled Ser Loras, but he is taller, more broadly built, and has a beard. Next to him a woman with blond hair, dainty and bright-eyed. The carriage stopped, as a groom came forward, opening the door as fanfare played, Willas came out first, then offered a hand to me which I accept stepping out. Hands together we made our way towards his family.

"Willas, Elain, it's so good to have you home." Lady Olenna said. "Kiss me, child."

I smiled, hugging Lady Olenna and pecked her cheek.

"Welcome to Highgarden," Lady Olenna said. "May I introduce you to your brother-in-law, Ser Garlan and his wife, Leonette of House Fossoway."

"Welcome, sister," Leonette said with a smile as she came forth hugging me, kissing both cheeks.

"Yes, seems Willas the shrew has finally got married," Garlan said, teasing his brother.

"Har har, Garlan the Gallant," Willas muttered.

Leonette chuckled at the two. Lady Olenna shook her head, though held her smirk at the two jests.

"You must be exhausted from your journey, Elain." Lady Olenna announced. "Let's get you in your chambers and a nice bath."

"Thank you, Lady Olenna," I said.

"Garlan, show the princesses knights where their chambers would be," Lady Olenna ordered.

"Knights?" Garlan asked.

Willas gestured to the three Storm knights who stood there tall and mightly. They held more superior than a Reach knight or soldier. There was a glint of a challenge between Garlan and my Stags. Wensington raised a brow, tilting his head, "Careful boy."

"Boy? I'm Ser Garlan, the Gallant, and you are?" Garlan asked.

"Ser Gareth Wensington," my protector answered.

Garlan smile widens.

Everyone who is aware of knights knows of Wensington being King Robert Squire in the Robert's Rebellion, returned to Storms End to train as a Storm knight, and then back in service to join the white. Although there is one thing, I did not mention earlier, during the Greyjoy Rebellion, Ser Wensington duel against Rodrick Greyjoy at the Seaguard. A storm was happening, as both were trained at such weather condition. Wensington won the match, receiving the scar on his face while Rodrick laid dead. The victory went to Jason Mallister for throwing the Ironborn back to the sea, but Wensington killed the firstborn son of the Balon. He refused any titles attached to his name. He did not want to dishonor combat with an equal rival. That is how honorable Ser Wensington was. He does not taunt his killings.

"Come, let's get you inside," Lady Olenna said.

 **.o0o.**

I entered the room in where Willas and I would be living. It was long, one I did not expect. The bedroom was spacious, walls of white and floor made of marble with a mysh carpet center. It was divided into three sections, the bedroom, study, and living. In the one part, the bedroom had a grand four post bed, in the bedding of green and gold. The second section appears to be a study, along with there were pulse chairs, a desk covered in paper, and a bookshelf — the living quarters, with the essentials of tables, chair, and fireplace. At the grand fireplace where the Tyrell banners hung, although there was a difference now, on the left side was the Baratheon banner while on the right was the Tyrell. Then there was also a balcony, having a view of the kingdom straight off to the maze and field of golden roses.

Willas set his bag down and came over, embracing me from behind. "I'll make more adjustments for you. Please tell if there are any changes. This is our room now,"

I leaned back into his embrace, "I'm sure I can mount many stags heads and animal trophies."

Willas chuckled and kissed my neck, "By all means."

I snickered then sighed, exhausted from the long journey and cramped in the wagon-house. Willas seemed to notice this, as he leads the way to a door that was part of the bedchamber, he opens it revealing what looked almost like a bathhouse, lavish in marble and gold. Willas mentioned the advancement of the bathing chambers, no longer needing handmaidens and grooms bringing in a large tub and quickly rush in hot water. Instead, he leads to the marble tub and how to start a bath. I was amazed dabbing my hand through the running water to be hot.

"You invented this?" I asked.

"Yes, running water through the castle," Willas said.

"How?" I asked.

"Pipes, the pipes are hidden in the walls, water from the river enters the pipes, going through a chamber where a fireplace boils the water, and all around warm water waits till turning this knob. Only a few selected rooms have it. Father wouldn't allow much construction. I plan to advance this so everyone can have a bath in fresh water."

"Where does the water go when you are done?" I asked.

"There's a hole in the tub being plugged by a cork." He answered. "Pull the cork out, and the water shall drain."

I was impressed by the evolution Willas mind. He was intelligent as if born several generations ahead. In the bathing chamber, there was also a door that leads to the privy, a wall of a mirror, and windows seeing out to the kingdom. As the water fills the marble tub, Willas showed me a cupboard where the oils are kept, along with a gift of a vanity where I can prepare for the day's event.

Willas took some scented oils and dripped a few drops onto the water. The scent of lavender filled the air. Afterward, he came behind me and unlaced the corset back.

"You don't need to help me bathe, one of my handmaidens can assist me," I said.

"Nonsense," Willas murmured. "Besides, you're not the only one taking a bath."

I blushed since we never bathed together. Once undressed, Willas got in the water and helped me. He gestures to sit in front of him, and wrapped his arms around me, having me lay to his form. Next took a sponge and started washing my body. Soft and delicate, especially around the bump.

I sighed, "You spoil me."

"I intend onto, princess," He murmured, lips gliding along my ear.

And grooming that he did from washing my body, my hair and even to Highgarden standards of a shave. A different culture and society, along with their standards of hygiene. Willas had to explain the climate in the Reach is warmer, shaving helps to prevent discomfort. I raised a brow since he and Garlon have beards which they did not shave. I think it was an excuse to have smooth skin.

After the bath, we rested on the bed until a handmaiden arrived announcing it was time for dinner. We got dressed, and join the Tyrell Family in a private dining room.

Entering, we saw the family being assembled. They smiled in gestured as Willas pulled up a chair and pushed me in before taking a seat next to me.

"I trust you find your chamber suitable, your grace," Leonette said.

"Yes, thank you...uh..." I said. Not sure how she wanted me to address her.

She smiled, "You can call me sister. No need to be formal here."

I nodded.

Garlan poured drinks around, although Willas stopped him since wine was not part of the diet as of late. Garlan seemed to notice this and had a groom serve water.

"You grace, we are all a family of the reach. Our family blood goes back a thousand years. So I'd like to drink to welcome you to our family." Garlan toast.

We all took a sip of our drinks.

"It must be difficult for you, being in a new place," Leonette said.

"It is new, everything different from what I remember of the Reach," I said.

"When was the last time you came?" Garlan asked. "I don't recall seeing you in any tourneys?"

"Oh, um, it was a long time ago, visiting Horn Hill," I said.

"When she was almost betrothed to a Tarly," Lady Olenna clarified.

"Well, Highgarden is nothing like Horn Hill," Garlan said. "Willas, you have to show her the maze."

"I intend on it," Willas said, taking my hand.

"So Margaery is finally married," Garlan asked. "And father the Master of Ship."

"Yes, to King Tommen," Willas answered. "Although, before we left father was promoted to Master of Coin as well."

"Well, with how much the crown is in debt, your father has a lot of work to cut out." Lady Olenna said.

I remained silent about the debt.

"Let's change the subject," Willas said. "We are in good times. The war is over, Margaery is queen, and Elain is bearing my child. The gods are good."

Everyone nodded taking a sip of their drink. The rest of dinner was filled with small conversation. Garlan was trying to embarrass his brother with tales from their childhood. Lady Olenna let the two joke about, leaving Leonette and I chuckle at their antics.

Leonette spoke to me, "I heard you are one for needlepoint. Would you like to join in the sewing circle in a few days after resting?"

"I would love too," I said.

Leonette smiled.

"Just not another rose," Lady Olenna said.

I chuckled, wondering how many embroidery roses the Queen of Rose had to approve from her nieces and ladies.

By the time dinner was over, Willas and I returned to our quarters. Exhausted into our evening clothes, the nightgown made of silk. Soft and gentle. Completely different from my old clothes. Once ready for bed, I curled up to Willas, as he wrapped his arms around me.

 **.o0o.**

The Tyrells made it essential that I know Highgarden. Weeks of tours around the kingdom, the castle walls covered in groves, fountains, and courtyards, The Sept was grand to that the Great Sept of Baelor and the Starry Sept. There was even a godswoord, where three weirwood known as the Three Singers resigns. Anywhere you go was filled with flowers, singers, pipers, fiddlers, and harpers. On a few occasions, I've seen the orchards where apples, melon, peaches, and fireplums grow. By far the most exciting part was the maze. Willas along with Garlan and Leonette walked through the labyrinth, falling to a dead end where a statue stood.

Lady Olenna was inviting me in her walks in the gardens and meals. She discussed the importance of being the Lady of Highgarden. We were flowers, flowers with wits and clever.

"Willas is a smart man, not like his oaf of a father, but there will be a time he can't do everything. That is where you will come in, as his Lady." Lady Olenna said. "Some houses let their wives deal with the parties and gatherings, but to us, we make business deals, alliances, from one house to another. "

I nodded taking her words in, listening about all the things she has done in the name Tyrell. She mentored me, showing what was important and what were mere silly distractions.

Leonette was an interesting woman. She was older than me; still a delicate woman, fond of needlepoint, music, and dancing. One time, she teased me about her husband training that we snuck to the training yard to see Ser Garlan train with three to four men. Garlan was indeed an advance swordsman, battle ready. It was surprising he was not there at the Battle of the Blackwater. My stags took advantage in Garlan and his training, hardly surprising when either Forrester and Lamar duel him. Only one Storm knight, my brother-in-law, could not defeat was Ser Wensington. The Tyrell of two roses made it his goal to disarm the Stag.

My favorite days were when Willas wasn't doing his Lordship duty. He showed me the stables, where the excellent selection of horseflesh. Seeing all the horses, Willas has greed from standard to oriental, pure in their colors of white, brown and black. The hounds he trained, and the handful of falcons he imprinted with. I also learned how my husband keeps himself in shape. While most lords train with swords or other weapons, my husband has a hobby of craftsmanship. One day I was searching for him, till a groom escorted me to a stable that was not being used for horseflesh. Inside, I see where all his inventions that were scribbled into leather bound journals come to life. With the blacksmiths and carpenters, they manipulated the elements to make a machine. Observing Willas without a shirt, forcing a saw back and forth, the muscles strained in the woods resistant.

Just watching him without his shirt, in his craft had made me aroused by the hormones singing in my veins. Willas stopped when noticing my presence and reveal his weapon.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A scorpion, three hundred years ago the Dornish used these giant crossbows in the first Dornish war. Queen Rhaenys Targaryen was sent to conquer Dorne in Aegon's name. But Princess Meria Martell defied Rhaenys, as the princess best marksmen shot down Meraxes along with the dragon queen. Oberyn had sent me a copy of the blueprints. Now, I'm making these machines better."

"How?" I asked.

"If dragons are fast in the sky, the marksman can not waste any time on the reload," he answered. "Right now, I need to see how the original works before enhancing it. "

I nodded. Everyone is caution of Danearys Targaryen return. Her title seems to observe, saying she is the first of her name when there have been other Danearys before her. She has taken Meereen, yet her definition of justice is barbaric than to those of Westeros Law. Slavery is forbidden in the Seven Kingdoms; the Free Cities enslave people they have conquered and trade them like livestock. The Masters as they are called were never put on trial to face their crimes. No, they were crucified or burned alive by three dragons.

"I dare hope we never have to use this," I said.

"As do I," Willas said. "As long as the Mother of Dragons remains in Meereen we are safe. It's better to be prepared though."

I nodded, staring at the scorpion.

Days turn into weeks, and weeks turned to months. Life in Highgarden feels like I'm in a dream. Everything being so different. The only thing that keeps reminding me that this wasn't a dream was the baby growing inside me. The child's growth added some discomfort. When the day came to feel the baby kick, I was in tears knowing I held on hope. Willas at night would have his hands on my stomach trying to feel his child.

His smile was growing wide for each tap. Then there were the mood swings. In King's Landing I had to suppress so much of my emotions, now in no risk of losing my head I would be merry one minute then hear a song or read a book and burst into tears the next. One time Garlan made a joke about my appetite that he was met with a death glared, one that put Tywin Lannister to shame. Although, there was a time my mood swings lead to an argument. Petty arguments which Willas manipulated to calm the nerves. He found it amusing, entertain the rage of a highly hormonal woman when questioning her figure and upset over anything. Usually, it ends with us in bed, satisfying the distraction that I forget why I was angry at him. Willas merely enjoyed a pregnant woman "heat," although Garlan snicker saying I was horny. He joked about the time I have stolen Willas from a hunt they had previously arrange. I can't help it, and Willas is not protesting. Well, there was one time he asked for a break.

Oh, and let me tell you about the cravings. Lady Olenna pointed out my craving for salty or tart things. But in the morning I couldn't get enough of peaches but in the rest of the day is fruits and pastries. I can not tell you how many lemon cakes I have consumed.

Cersei says the child will make everything in my life perfect. At this moment, making the child in my womb was a living hell.

* * *

 **So...this is a bit of a rush chapter. Merely Elain is getting to know about Highgarden.**

 **The first half has inspiration from the Prince of Egypt song All I ever wanted.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	47. Chapter 47: The Heir

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 47: The Heir**

Lady Olenna invited me to her private garden. The Lady of Thorns sat on in her chair under a cherry blossom tree. She seemed so peaceful, relaxed while watching her little birds tend the gardens. I sat next to her, a hand on my swollen belly. Less than a months away from giving birth. The family believes I conceived during the first week of the marriage, so it was a matter of time. A silent joke that I inherited my parents' fertility.

"Consuming salty foods is a sign you are having a boy," Lady Olenna declared. "Sweets are for goods."

"Or I just like salty foods," I said, putting down a pickled vegetable.

"Don't fret, child, eat at your heart's content," she said. "It's been so long since we've had a little one walking through the castle. I remembered Margaery learning how to walk through these gardens. A waddle at first. She walked five steps before crashing into my leg."

"What was Willas like as a baby?" I asked.

"A screamer," Lady Olenna answered. "He had a healthy pair of lungs, could be heard throughout the castle. The Maester didn't have to smack his bum. Bald headed, chubby cheeks, very clinging. Anyone who held him and he be seeking warmth."

I nodded listening about my husband infancy.

"And what do you recall of Tommen as a babe?" she asked.

"Tommen, I wasn't allowed to watch the birth. To young, but it took less than a day for him to be born. He was so small, nearly bald headed. When I first held him, he was quiet, grabbed my thumb and wouldn't let go. When Cersei tried to take him back, he cried until nursed."

"You've bonded with him," Olenna concluded.

"When I was not busy with lessons I tried to be in his nursery, holding his favorite toy and sing to him. Only cried when he was hungry or needed changing."

"So an easy babe," Lady Olenna concluded. "Well then, Margaery should have an easy baby."

"Any word from Queen Margaery?" I asked.

The Queen of Thorns smiled, "Aye, she has convinced Tommen to send Cersei to Casterly Rock. It's a short reprieve but enough time for the King to learn without his mother's influence. Also, that boy is addicted to sex that his wife hardly gets enough sleep."

I laughed, "Well, he's half stag and half lion."

Brown eyes gave a severe look; she ordered her birds to leave us. Afterward, she looks me in the eye. "We both know the truth dear, he is a pure lion, with a stag name. No need to hide the truth from me."

"I had a feeling you already knew," I said.

"Yes, and I secured both ends." She said. "There may be a chance Tommen may be overthrown or abdication."

"Because of Stannis?" I asked.

Stannis Baratheon continued to seek claim to the Iron Throne by blood right, even though the Faith relinquish his claim when abandoning the Seven. Only two religions were allowed for the Iron throne the Old and the New. Last I heard of my uncle he has traveled north. Unsure of what he would find in the North, the northerners were still recovering from the war, the Boltons have taken over Winterfell, and the kingdom was dealing with an infestation of wildings. So unless he is responding to the Night's Watch request for aid...there shouldn't be a reason to be there.

"Stannis maybe, or the dragon girl in the east. But if Margaery doesn't produce a male heir or a daughter, if Tommen were to die then..."

"Then the throne is mine," I whispered.

Olenna nodded, "If you were to have a son, he would be the Warden of Reach, Warden of the Stormlands, and King of the Seven Kingdoms. He will have Tyrell blood, but a stag, a lion, a turtle, and most importantly a dragon. Aegon Targaeryn did not fight with honor. He used dragons. He broke the laws of the faith, and half his bloodline was consumed by madness. No one can forgive what the Mad King has done. If Daenerys Targaeryn dares set foot in Westeros, she comes as a stranger, not having the support of many kingdoms."

"Let's not think about," I said, changing the subject.

She took my hand, "You may be a Doe, but you are a stag, be a stag. You are a lion, be a lion. And the dragon is in your blood, be the dragon."

I bit my lip and nodded.

Suddenly there was a jab in the gut. I groaned, placing my hand on the bump. The little one was moving, active as of late that it was hard to sleep at night, back aching by their constant movement. Everything was sore, my feet, hips, and back. So far, I want the pregnancy to be over with. Although, I was scared of the birthing process. I'm not as tall and just on average height, and I heard petite girls are vulnerable to complication.

"Shall we send a raven to invite Cersei for the birth?" Lady Olenna offered.

"I doubt she would want to come," I said.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Lady Olenna asked. "Any letters or ravens?"

"Not since leaving King's Landing," I confessed. "I tried writing a letter, only to receive no response. I fear that our relationship is estranged."

Lady Olenna gave an apologetic look. "They say a family is blood. I grew on that, as so many families. But you my dear, you are part of my family. "

"You have been a motherly figure since coming to Highgarden," I said. "Helping me in the pregnancy. What to expect and the aftermath."

Lady Olenna nodded, taking my hand. Although Cersei was my mother by blood, she wasn't a mother figure. She was not motherly to me for a long time. Those who were was my Septa. Never growing up with a grandmother, Lady Olenna filled the void, in more ways than one. She made have used me to secure her family legacy, but she makes political risk without reason and worthy to her family. Lady Olenna, the Queen of Thorns, may sound like a shrew, but she has a heart of gold when it comes to her family. If women were trained to fight with arms, she would march into battle with a sword in her hand.

Another kick broke my concentration.

"Seven hells," I groaned.

"A fighter," Olenna mused. "Come, child, let's get you inside."

I nodded, as Lady Olenna called for one of the birds to help me stand. Aurora who was neared having a conversation with a handmaiden came forward. She took my hand and arm, helping me up to my feet — all the weight combing down my legs. My ankles were protesting. Sighing, we've made do to my chambers. Once inside, Aurora helped me removing my flats and shedding my dress into a maternity gown.

"Thank you, Aurora," I said.

"Of course, cousin," She said taking a seat on a chair.

"Any news from your family?" I asked.

"Well, my father is now Hand of the King," Aurora said.

"That's wonderful," I said.

Aurora nodded, "Although, with Lancel relinquishing his title and Ser Jaime is the Commander of the Kingsguard... no one but distant cousins is managing Lannisport. My mother has sent word, requesting that I returned to Casterly Rock. Ensuring that Tytos descendants are there. Janei is only a child."

I thought about it. Aurora has been faithful to me. My stags have been keeping a sharp eye on her in case she was one of Cersei's spies. However, she hasn't sent word to King's Landing, only to Casterly Rock towards her mother. Probably seven years she has been my lady in waiting. She has been by my side since Uncle Kevan brought her.

"Once I give birth you can depart for Casterly Rock," I said.

"Cousin," Aurora said surprised.

"I need family here, one who can handle my roaring and vulgarity, no doubt I will be cursing at my husband," I said.

Aurora chuckled, "I'm sure you don't mean it. I remember my mother cursing at my father when Janei was born. Forbid him from sharing her bed."

We chuckled imaging Dorna Swyft giving birth.

 **.o0o.**

I spent the rest of the day on bed rest. Handmaidens arrived with dinner, and Willas's cousin along with Aurora kept me company until bedtime. It would late in the night when my husband return exhausted.

"How was your meeting with House Redwyne?" I asked.

"Tiring," He said. "Lord Paxter agreed to start building more ships. There is a rumor that the Ironborn are stretching south since the Bolton cast them out of the North."

I nodded, watching him changing out of his daily clothes into evening wear. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "And how are you?"

"Aching," I said. "Wishing this pregnancy to be over."

"You know, I heard from some of the lords who say sex can induce labor," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're such a pervert," I said, shaking my head.

We haven't had sex in a week. Willas has been gentle since entering the third trimester. However, the last time we had sex, even though it was from behind, my hips hurt. I literally cried out in protest which, he stopped valuing my comfort more than his pleasure. Let alone the Maester recommend no more bedroom activities,

Willas chuckled, as he placed a kiss on the bump. "Only for you, love."

I stopped looking at him. He never called me love — nicknames like dear, wife, and darling. Never, not once has he used the word love? Keeping his hand on my belly, he kissed my neck on his favorite spot, before claiming my lips. Nothing passionate or lustful, only soft and gentle. His free hand tucked a strand of hair out of my face.

"You have captivated me, body and soul." He whispered against my lips.

I cupped his face, thumb brushing over the short beard he had. Nine months since we have been married. Both of us were bound by duty in this arranged marriage, but the gods provided a relationship that matched perfectly.

"I love you," I murmured.

I've fallen for him with the given time. Willas was gentle, pious, good-hearted, and intelligent. Never have our conversations have gone dull. He was adventurous, curious about the things he finds in books and acts on them. Not once has he laid a hand on me, abused me in any other way. He lets me speak my mind, respects my body, and never treated me as a trophy wife — a knight without armor.

A natural smiled graced his lips, "And I love you, my queen."

His lips silence me of the protest to never call me such a title. Giving up, I kissed him back. I don't know if he meant it or not, either way, I was his, and he was mine.

 **.o0o.**

Leonette and I strolled through the gardens with our ladies. She was going on about the Harvest Festival coming up. How they would get toy boats, and write on a strip of paper all your regrets and sail it away. I wonder how this was part of the Harvest, but Leonette said it cleanses everyone's souls from the gods. Mercy from the Mother.

We stopped at one canopy where children from the staff played with toys. They came up with excitement, as they wanted to touch my belly to feel the baby. I chuckled at their enthusiasm but declined to say the baby needs to sleep. One time a child asked if I ate the baby. Everyone laughed at such innocent.

Taking a ball from the stand, I tossed it into the air, and the children tried to catch it. Leonette and played with the children, enjoying ourselves. As I see in a near future my own, playing away.

A ball rolled in my direction, as I gave a good kick. Leonette caught it and kicked it back. Childish we were, two grown ladies playing like children but we take advantage of our youth. It wasn't long when exhaustion claimed me, I conceded and excused myself. I made a seat on a bench under a tree and observed with a smile.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain. It was not a kick or the baby moving. Also, it lasted a couple of minutes. I groan bowing my head, eyes water from the pain.

"Your grace," Wensington rushed over. "What's wrong."

The pain faded, I panted not expecting it, "I don't know."

Leonette came forward taking my hand, "Let's get you inside and have the Maester check."

I nodded in agreement.

Leonette and Wensington helped me up. Taking a few steps, a gush of water came down my legs. A splatter could be heard, while a puddle formed around my feet. My eyes widen realizing my water just broke.

"Definitely inside," Leonette chuckled.

They took me inside; the journey was tedious as a few contractions came that we stopped till they passed. Once in my chambers, Wensington left to fetch the Maester. Aurora and Leonette stayed, while the ladies in waiting rushed to get the midwives, Willas and Lady Olenna. Aurora helped me change into a fresh gown. However, another contraction happened that I cried out, leaning into her. Leonette came rubbing my back.

"All is well," Leonette assured. "It will pass."

"It hurts," I sobbed.

"But it'll be worth it in the end," Leonette promised. "Deep breaths, take a nice long deep breath."

The contraction continued until it subsided. I panted groaning by the swelling. My breathing was becoming sharper. The two finished getting me in the maternity gown. Not long after, the doors opened as a senior man came in. He came forward, rubbing my back while the midwives entered, with rags and bowls of hot water. One placed towels on the bed as well.

"Here, your grace, let's get you to bed and see how far you are." He murmured.

The Maester guided me towards the bed, carefully to have my body laying down. He asked permission to check how far I am along. I nodded, as he lifted the skirt, spreading my legs to see how far. Aurora sat behind me, taking a piece of cloth on my forehead. Another contraction hit, causing me to wail, this time the pain was terrible. I shut my eyes tight as the pressure continued to move down in a strangle.

"Not yet your grace," the maester said. "Not enough to push."

"Is there anything to relieve the pain?" I cried.

"If there were, I would be an archmaester right now," the old man joked. Only he was met with a Lannister glare. He gave a nervous chuckle. "Forgive me, a bad Citadel joke."

"Jest and I'll have your tongue," I growled.

The Maester paled and nodded.

Willas soon entered, out of breath as he rushed to my side. "I came as fast as I could."

I took his hand squeezing it. Willas winced at the tension as another contraction came. I wailed in agony cursing between contractions — hours of this brutal torture that would put Ser Illyn Payne to shame. Through the hours the maester checked on my dilation, midwives wiping the sweat away and Willas holding my hand or rubbing my back. When the sun began to set did the Maester took a look. The contractions kept running on, one after the other.

"It's time. Ladies help the princess into position." Maester said.

The two midwives came forward, grabbing hold of my lets into a half sitting position. "Your Grace, when the next contraction comes I want you to push."

A contraction came, bending my head, I pushed with a scream. I was squeezing Willas hand at the same time. Feeling the pressure move as the baby tried to move down. It was unbearable while the Maester counted to ten. After the last number, I whimpered head falling back, resting on Willas shoulder.

"You are doing great, love." Willas murmured.

"I hate you," I seethed.

"I still love you," Willas said, kissing my sweaty temple.

I was about to threaten him when another contraction hit, having no choice but to push. Once it passed, I took deep and steady sharp breaths, chest heave up and down, until moaning in pain and felt increasing pressure down below, stretching in my core. Tears were forming in my eyes while Cersei's voice whispered in my head:

 _"I remember when I gave birth to you. Even in birth, I labored a day to bring you and your twin into this world. Little Robert came unbearable, being the first, not even twenty minutes did you come. A surprise. A beautiful surprise. You cannot imagine the pain. I screamed so loudly; I was sure Robert would hear me in the Kingswood. "_

I pushed again, wailing.

 _"I assure you when the time has come, you will have the greatest maester, an army of midwives, and myself when the time has come, and you bear a child to your husband."_

The Maester spread my vaginal lips apart, "I can see the head now, Your grace. Won't be long now. Push for me..."

 _"Yes, I will not abandon you, my sweet girl. You may look like your father, named by him, but you are my blood. My sweet little cub. Your husband will show no such devotion. You may never love him, but you will love his children."_

Willas who sat behind me, took hold of my hands, aiding me into the right position. No, Cersei was wrong. My husband shows much devotion. He is here, not hunting or hiding. He is here supporting me in the birth of our child. Bending my head, I push with all my might and screaming the pain, squeezing Willas hand, feeling the cervix stretching as the baby came down. A tear ripped me opened, as I shriek.

"The head is out," The maester praised. "One more push!".

"I've been pushing !" I shouted. "Curse you men and your fucking dicks. You try pushing a baby out of your hole!"

The midwives chuckled. Princess or not, screw etiquette, a little human being is stuck in my vagina, and I want him or her out. Now!

With one final push, the child was born. The pressure going through until relieve came feeling the mass and weight vanished, followed by a gush of liquid. I panted, hearing silence.

"My baby?" I asked.

The Maester turned the baby and gently smack the infant on the bum. Not long after, a wailing cry could be heard. A sigh of relief, as I looked at Willas who smiled as well.

"Congratulations, your grace. It's a boy," The Maester said.

"Let me... see him..." I panted.

The Maester cut the umbilical cord, cleaned off the wailing infant as Aurora took the newborn from the man's arm. Aurora smiled softly, as she lowered the little one enough to see him. Small, covered in blood and fluid, a mass of dark hair. His skin pink and hints of purple as he cried. I reached up wanting to hold him. Aurora complied handing me, my boy. In a second he curled up to my form. My eyes became teary, holding my child feeling the bond between mother and child.

"Our son," Willas murmured. He turned to Leonette. "Go tell Grandmother. Tell her the heir of Highgarden is born."

Leonette smiled as she left.

"What are we going to call him?" Willas asked.

We have spent the last month going over names. If we were to have a son, we agreed not to repeat names for a first. If it were a girl, we would have kept our promise to Lady Olenna and name her after her great grandmother.

"Derek," I whispered, rubbing his back. "Derek Willas Tyrell."

My husband smiled, as he rested his hand on Derek's back. "I approve."

Several moments and a midwife took Derek to wash him. Willas got up to follow, while the Maester helped me with the afterbirth in delivering the placenta. The afterbirth was more natural, not as tedious as giving birth to Derek. All around the bed was blood. Cersei was right about one thing, giving birth was a mess. Once the Maester was done, the other midwives came to clean up the mess. Aurora helped as well, washing the sweat off my face.

The room was engrossed in Derek's wails. The next cried was followed by the bells, announcing to Highgarden a son was born. Willas came back holding our son, now clean and handing him over. I held my son, kissing his head before the midwife helped me how to nurse him. Derek latched on suckling for milk.

I gave an exhausted chuckled.

"Shall I fetch a wet-nurse?" The Midwife asked.

I glared at the woman. "No. There will be no wet-nurse. No one but I shall nurse my baby."

"Of course, your grace." The Midwife said.

Willas told everyone to leave the room. They obliged, as the Midwives said they would be down the hall. The Maester was last to leave, stating he shall send word to King's Landing to inform the king of his nephew. Once we were finally alone, Willas sat down on the other side of the bed, and pecked my cheek then patted Derek's back.

"Thank you," He murmured.

"For what?" I asked.

"In providing me a son," he answered. "Now, let the next child be a girl."

I scoffed, "You're lucky I'm too exhausted to smack you right now."

The maester had treated me, cleaning my core and did some necessary stitching. Apparently, Derek had a bit of a big head and did some tearing.

"Rest, recover, decide when you are ready," Willas assured. "Your health is more important than my pleasure."

Derek finished and unlatched. He adjusted his head and opened his eyes. Bright blue eyes like a storm. Baratheon eyes. Black of hair and blue eyes...Derek was Robert Baratheon's true male heir.

* * *

 **You all have been waiting for this. The baby is finally born, King Robert true male heir.**

 **Now I have an important question. Do you want Ser Barristan to come into the plot? He is not serving Danaerys. So should he appear in the next chapter or soon?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	48. Chapter 48: A Name that is given

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not see Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 48: A Name that is given**

 _King's Landing._

Tommen and Margaery were having lunch in one of the gardens. It was a beautiful sunny day. The Queen was pleased, two months ago she observed as Cersei left King's Landing to visit her family in Casterly Rock. The absent of the Queen Mother has made such a drastic change. Lord Kevan has guided the King as his Hand. The charity work has earned the peoples trust. Any time she and Tommen walk through the streets, they are greeted with praise. A new dynasty, the realm healing from the wounds of Joffrey's war.

The only thing that could make it better was an heir. Margaery and Tommen have been trying nearly every other day to conceive. Let alone, Tommen trying to set the record. The Queen adores her husband, knowing Tommen loved her.

Grand Maester Pycelle scurried over with a raven scroll. "Your Grace, Your Grace, I bring a raven scroll from Highgarden."

"Thank you, grand maester," Margaery said, accepting the scroll.

She gazed at her grandmother seal and stopped, noting the old man stood there. Tommen noticed this; he respected the Grand Maester, however like everyone in court he did not appreciate Pycelle nosing about and giving lectures when they are needed.

"Do you mind, Grand Maester," Tommen said.

"Oh, apologies," Pycelle said and slowly exited his way out of the garden.

The royal couple waited until they are sure they have privacy. Once the old oaf was gone, Margaery broked the seal and read it. A smile graced her lips.

"What is it? Is my sister or your grandmother well?" Tommen asked.

"Wonderful news, I believe the title as uncle is added to your name." She answered.

Tommen smiled, "That's great, a boy or girl?"

"A boy, Derek Tyrell," Margaery said.

The queen knew as of now, Derek would be Tommen's heir until a son of his own is born. Little did she know, Tommen had written in his will, if anything were to happen to him and an heir has not been born of his blood, the crown shall go to Elain. Lord Kevan recommend that succession should be someone he trusts if an heir is not born, and to ignore gender although Margaery had more news to add to it.

"And it won't be long for Lord Derek to have a cousin," she added.

Tommen nodded taking a bite of his food, naive to catch on right away. He stopped, going back to her words.

"Are you?" He asked.

"I am," Margaery answered with a smile.

Tommen grinned, knowing he will have an heir and that his grandfather would be proud. Margaery discovered she was pregnant when she hadn't flower in the last month. She waited for a time, confirming it with another Maester to check her condition. Like many women in court, no one wanted that foul Letcher near them. She hadn't forgotten when Maester Pycelle checked the consummation.

Either way, she was happy. She was the queen, and she is bearing Tommen's child. The Baratheon/Tyrell dynasty is exceeding expectation.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

"He has his father's nose," Lady Olenna noted. She was sitting on a chair next to the bed holding her great-grandson. The newborn staring at his grandma.

I was on mandatory bed rest. There was slight bleeding, which was expected, but the Maester declared I should rest and drink as many fluids as possible. He would come every second hour to see how I was, with midwife supervision. I was still tender down bellow, one rush move and it would be a sharp sting.

Willas stayed the first two days to be with his son. I hardly believe Derek has ever slept in the crib. If I weren't holding or nursing our son, Willas would be holding him. Derek was like his father, a cuddler. When not swaddled, his arms would be spread out and cling to warmth. Now my husband has work to attend to, politics with the Reach. When it's time for meals, he would be here to spend time with us.

"Looks like a stag," Olenna continued, then stopped sniffing the air. "But he doesn't smell like a rose."

I chuckled as the nanny came forth to change Derek's nappy.

"I'm sure he'll have his father's face, only having my eyes and hair," I assured.

"Either way, an heir is born," Olenna said. "You be surprised the tourney that is being assembled. Lords of the Reach make due to meet the future warden of the north."

I know there was no way for me to object to the Tournament. It was a tradition for a highborn male of Great Houses to have a tournament. But as Lady Olenna puts it "The people are hungry than just food. They crave distractions, and if we don't provide them, they'll create their own. And their distractions are likely to end with us being torn to pieces. A tournament and festival are safer."

"I know you worry about your son," Lady Olenna said, as the nanny returned Derek back in my arms. "Not many people have King's Blood. Four Baratheons, and Thirteen Martells, and one feral bred in Meereen."

She was referring to Aegon the Conqueror bloodline. Other than Daenerys Targaeryn being a product of incest while the Martells and I inherited the bloodline the proper way.

"If Joffrey were still alive, I would be paranoid," I said. "Fearing if he would demand a summoning and enter a room with Derek dead. Let alone the risk of infancy, just how my brother Robert died."

"Don't fret, child. We have our finest Maesters here to take care of Derek. Not like that disgusting Grand Maester Pycelle."

"I don't know how he is still part of the Small Council," I sighed. "Tyrion did the right thing by locking him up. Grandfather almost had him replaced."

Derek made a coo, moving his hands about. He has become curious in his new found freedom of motion. He is very grabby, either holding hands or clothes. I smiled offering my finger which he accepts.

"Well, a new dynasty is upon us, other than the North and Iron Islands, the realm is rejoicing," Olenna said, she stood up and place her hand on my shoulder. "Rest my dear, Derek may not have wailed since his birth, but he will speak in cries than coos soon enough."

I chuckled, "No doubt, Willas have also been of help."

"I'm pleased to hear," Olenna said.

In the nights Willas can be a light sleeper. When Derek is hungry, instead of having me get up, Willas would get up and collect our son and bringing him over. I hardly get out of bed unless it's to use the privy. Derek whimpered, indicating he was hungry. Adjusting my chemise, I nursed my son. As he nursed, I started singing a lullaby gently combing my fingers through his hair. Now I see what Cersei meant by loving your children; it's a bond that happens in a snap — distracted by Derek not realizing a small audience leaning against the door.

"Motherhood suits you," Willas murmured.

I looked up at him with a smile, "It's hard not to resist."

Willas came over setting his cane down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How were your meetings?" I asked.

"Business as usual, although to many praises about our son." He answered. "Many wanting to see him."

"Am I being selfish, by keeping him all to myself?" I asked.

"Hmm, you have shared him with me and grandmother...so no," he answered. "Besides, it is a tradition that only the family and selected few to witness the child for the first two weeks. Not to compromise his health."

I nodded.

Willas took my hand, "Derek is not your twin. He is strong."

"They said that to my parents," I mumbled.

"Love, the Reach is not the Crownlands. The climate is warm, and we are not near the harbor where trade settlers work." He reminded. "When the festival comes, and gifts are bestowed, the staff will cleanse the gift."

"I've become a mother hen," I sighed. "Beyond worrying."

"But a pretty mother hen," Willas said and pecked my cheek.

Derek finished nursing. Taking the burping rag on my shoulder, I adjusted him and patted his back gently. A couple of pats later Derek burped and spit up onto the cloth.

"There, much better," I murmured. I was adjusting him into his father's arm. Willas smiled in holding son. So much love written in his eyes. A man was living a long life, defying his complication to achieve greatness.

"Best invention in the world?" I teased.

"The greatest," Willas said.

 **.o0o.**

 _Two weeks later_

Upon the balcony where the Tyrells looked on the Main Courtyard as hundreds on Lord's and Ladies, along with Citizens of the villages near Highgarden. I adjusted Derek in my arms; he wore a green and gold attire. He didn't seem pleased with the hat on his head. Trying to yank it off. Willas chuckled, as he removed the cap.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "Let us introduce the second Heir of Highgarden."

Willas nodded, as he gestured the grooms to open the doors towards the balcony. We set foot, down at the crowd cheering for the youngest lord. My husband set his cane aside and took hold of his son presenting him to the Reach. Derek's eyes widen from the loudness not sure what he was looking at. I chuckled at his discoveries. The Septon from the Starry Sept arrived, giving the baptism of the Seven. Derek cooed, tilting his head as he stared at the Septon. The Septon smiled, as he placed his hand on the newborn head. After the service, everyone made way for the tournament.

In the Jousting field, we took a position at the tribune of honor where Lady Olenna, Leonette, Willas, and I partook. Derek was in awe. All around there were banners and sigils of vassals to the Tyrell. All vibrant colors, horses could be heard, and the crowd was murmuring in excitement.

A knight approached in elaborate armor similar to Ser Loras. He lifted the helm revealing Ser Garlan.

"My lady, will you do me the honor of granting me your favor for this day?" Garlan asked.

Leonette stood up from her chair and came over. She untied a ribbon out of her hair and wrapped it around his wrist. "May the Warrior give you strength. May the Mother protect you."

Garlan took her hand placed a kiss on her hand, and then rode off to join the other knight. Leonette smiled, as she sat down next to me. There was much love in her eyes for her husband. I've seen it. They may not express it publically, but behind closed doors or in the family you see their affections. The Lady of Fossoway turned, and gently play with her nephew. Derek smiled, taking his aunt's finger. I chuckled and turned to Willas. His eyes lingered on the knights. A sense of longing to join the games. Last time he jousted...he ended a cripple. I took his hand to disrupt the memory. He sighed, entangling our fingers.

"I wish I could complete and ask your favor," Willas said. "To win a tourney and name you the Queen of Love and Beauty."

I kissed his knuckles, "You honor me with your brains. Besides, I would have a new strands of grey hair for each impact you take."

Willas chuckled on the imagery.

A steward stood center of the jousting giving the introduction of the honor in celebrating the birth of Derek Tyrell. The audience cheered for their future Warden. The noise started Derek trying to understand what was going on.

Afterward, the tourney began. We observed as anointed knights and Lords jousted away. Garlan fought valiantly, knocking his opponent down. Three other knights jousted with determination, Ser Edmund Ambrose, and two other knights. Both have not given their names. One seemed precise, his coat of arms being a white shield with a single grain of wheat. Meanwhile, the last night had a black field with two faces.

"Do you know those two houses?" I asked Willas.

Willas examined the shields and frown. He waved his hand, as a man in dark clothing of brown and green came forth. I've seen this man in the shadows of the halls at night. I talked to Willas about him, and he assured me he was a Thorn. One of his men who gather information.

"Yes, my lord?" he whispered.

"Find out who these two knights are," Willas ordered.

"Of course," he said and left.

The tournament continued onward. It would be an hour when the Thorn returned whispering into Willas's ear. My husband nodded then a frown a second later. He muttered something which the Thorn obliged and left.

"What did he find?" I asked.

"The knight with the wheat is safe, it's the black knight who is still in question, "Willas said.

The two knights in the discussion were set up to joust. A steward waved the flag, starting the match. Both competitors launched forward, lowering their lances, and shields at the ready. The man with the white shield held such stability and balance. The knight in black though balance held no stability in his lance. In unison, both riders collided, the white lance splinter while the black remained intact. Both riders continued on their horses.

The crowd cheered for the white knight. Observing this knight, something about his strategy seemed familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it. It wasn't long when the match was over with the knight of the single wheat winning the match. When he unmounted his horse but kept his helm on, yet the way he moved seemed like someone with age.

Derek started to fuss, he has fallen asleep during the tournament, but now he has woken. I touched his bum, checking if he needed a change in cloth. Feeling the fabric dry, I concluded my son must be hungry. However, it is not appropriate for a woman on my status to nurse in this environment.

"Willas, I need to feed Derek in our tent," I said.

"Of course," Willas agreed.

"Cheer Garlan for me," I said, standing up with Derek and left the platform. Wensington followed as we travel through the rows of tents where knights take rest. We reached the Tyrell tent, Wensington checked to see if Garlan was in. When he came out, he said it was secure and open the flap, and stood to watch. I thanked him, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Unlacing the front of my gown and began to nurse Derek. He was indeed hungry, suckling away.

"You have your grandfather's appetite," I chuckled.

I sighed, singing a soft lullaby.

Sometime later, Derek finished eating. Taking the burping rag, I set it on my shoulder and patted his back until spit up follows by a burp. Whipping the spit off, I set Derek on my lap and started correcting my top. Just as I finished fasting the last link, the flap open. But it wasn't from the main flap, but the one behind used by the staff. At first I thought it was one of the handmaidens, instead stood the dark knight.

" _Valar Morghulis_ , your grace," He said with a heavy accent.

"I'm sorry, this tent is for the Tyrells," I said, my voice slightly loud.

"Names have been promised to the Many-Faced God," The knight said. "Names he must receive that are his."

"Guards," I yelled standing up, securing Derek to my chest.

Ser Wensington entered drawing his blade.

"You shouldn't have done that," The knight said. "You can't change that, and I can't change that. No one can. He has been promised many Lannisters: Tywin, Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, Elain, Tommen...but no Derek. Your baby will live unless another gives his name to the Many-Faced God. "

"Drop your weapon and surrender," Ser Wensington ordered.

"The Many-Faced God will have his due," the knight said and attacked.

Ser Wensington rushed blocking the attack. The men duel, but the black knight fighting style was not of a knight. It was fast, even in armor he was flexible. Wensington tried to deflect his attacks.

"Run Elain!" Wensington yelled.

I rushed out with my son. Just as we escaped, the men tumbled out. Wensington had the upper hand until the dark knight took a dagger and stabbed him in the leg. Wensington groaned falling to his knees. Just as the black knight was about to take my guardians head, the knight of a single wheat intervene, deflecting the blow. The dark knight turned, setting focus on me. Guards rushed in, along with knights. The wheat knight took hold, distracting the assassin. Blows and clashes could be heard, except the white knight kicked the man down and stabbed him between his neck.

Derek was crying scared with all the negative atmosphere. Lamar came to my aid, while Forrester headed towards Wensington. The guards circled around the wheat knight, ordering him to drop his weapon.

Willas came rushing in, his arms wrapping around us, "Are you all right?"

"I am, Ser Wensington and this...this knight protected me," I said, rubbing Derek's back.

Willas nodded as he approached the wheat knight, "You have my thanks ser. Protecting my wife and son. What is your name?"

The knight removed his helm revealing his face. He was an older man, with white hair and lined features. His eyes were blue containing years of war. My eyes widen for I knew this man.

"Ser Barristan Selmy," I said.

"Yes, your grace," He replied, giving a bow.

Everyone was surprised since no one has seen Ser Barristan since his contemptuous dismissal. Rumors have it, he took a ship and sailed off to Essos. Now he stood before me. It makes sense now; Ser Barristan used to be the most excellent jouster in his youth.

"Why are you here, sir?" I asked. "Who is this man?"

Ser Barristan removed the black knight's helmet, revealing the face of the assassin. But he wasn't done yet, as he rested his hand on the corpse and removed the mask of another of a different complexion. What sorceries is this? No man could have the ability to wear another man's face.

"He is a No One," Ser Barristan answered. "One of the faceless men of Braavos. Hired to kill the legacy of Tywin Lannister. I was not able to save your Grandfather, but I have been keeping watch since your departure of Kings Landing under the Stag Commander orders."

Lamar helped Wensington up, as my guardian groaned, "He is one of us."

I nodded.

"Let's get you inside," Barristan advised.

Willas nodded, keeping a secure arm around Derek and I as we left for the castle. Another assassination attempt on my life. Only this time it was not a street mercenary, but an actual person of this profession. All because I am part of Tywin Lannister Legacy.

Question is, who gave my name to a god of death?

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Who hired the faceless man?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review?**


	49. Chapter 49: My life is my own

**_A Doe in a Lion's Den_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 49: My life is my own._**

In the Warden study, all were attending the room except for Wensington who was resting in the infirmary. Fortunately, the blade that stabbed him was not coated in poison. I sat in a chair holding Derek now asleep. After what happened at the tournament, I couldn't let him go.

Ser Barristan explained that once he was unlawfully dismissed from the kingsguard, he was approached by the Lord Commander of the Royal Stag offering him a position as second in command. Assigning him to go to Essos to trick Cersei Lannister and others who were enemies of the crown that he was out of the picture. There he had gain insight, keeping tabs on Daenerys Stormborn in Astapor, where he saw Jon Connington and Jorah Mormont counseling her, as she traded her dragon for eight thousand Unsullied and betrayed the masters... He witnessed many people getting slaughter because they were of a Master Family. Afterward, he returned to Kings Landing beneath the shadows until word came from a source that the Faceless Men were hired to kill the direct Lannister family.

"But Elain is not a Lannister," Leonette said. "She's a Baratheon and now a Tyrell."

"Whoever hired her assassination considers her a great threat," Ser Barristan said. "She may not be a Lannister by name, but she is the daughter of Cersei Lannister."

"But who would gain from killing the targeted few?" Willas asked. "Elain said he did not mention my son or the princess Myrcella."

"Well, it can't be Cersei, she is on the list," Lamar said.

"Could it be the Mother of Dragons?" I asked.

Tommen and I have a better claim to the Iron Throne than Mycella. Daenerys might have considered my sister to be not a threat since she is betrothed to a Martell, and the Martells were once liege to the Targaeryns. Does she think Dorne would be on her side because Prince Rhaegar married Princess Elia Martell and sired two children? Oberyn stated Prince Doran does not want war, but he will not forgive the Mad King for not sending them to Dragonstone with Rhaella and Viserys. No one in the Seven Kingdoms wants a Targaeryn ruling Westeros. There may have been good kings, but there were too many disastrous kings or kings consumed by madness.

"It could be, Jon Connington spent his exile in Braavos as part of the Golden Company." Ser Barristan said.

"I'll have my Thorns confirm this, there are others who hold a vendetta against the Lannister," Willas said. "See if there is a way to recant or regift the debt."

"But why Elain if it's another culprit?" Leonette asked.

"Power, chaos, revenge, it could be anything really," Forrester answered. "The question is, was that No One, the last one?" Garlan added.

All eyes were on me. I was the target: I and my maternal family. Not much is known about the Faceless Men. I thought they were small stories to scare children to behave and not talk to strangers. From what I recalled, they are station in the free city of Braavos, Religious assassins who worship the Many-Faced God, and their belief that death is a merciful end to suffering. People who seek death without consequences would go to the House of Black and White. Once you enter, you never come out. But there is another thing about these assassins; they can kill for a price. A gift as they call it. So my life was a gift to the Many-Faced God.

My life was sold once which resulted in my ruining — paid by my own brother, Joffrey. Now, there is another individual who sold my soul because I was part of Tywin's legacy. The only thing Tywin did was arranging my marriage to Willas that paid half the Iron Banks debt. I'm severely irritated that my life is treated as a sacrificial lamb, as property when it is mine to own.

"If they can wear faces of the dead, the best option we have is not to take any more staff. Each staff member will need to inform us of their families status and condition." Willas declared.

"That will protect Elain from inside the castle, but we can't lock her up." Lady Olenna said.

"And we can't have her be killed by these men," Willas countered. I looked at my husband seeing the frustration he was in. His wife, the woman he loves life, is at risk, and yet he doesn't want to me be imprisoned behind stone walls. "Once we get better information, I need you to be on the grounds. Heavily guarded by your men."

"I understand," I said.

"No one speaks of this," Willas said. "Grandmother, Garlan, Leonette, until this is resolved you have to do your social gatherings at your friend's establishment."

Garlan and Leonette nodded. Lady Olenna merely shrugged. This also meant no more hosting events in the Castle. Once the meeting was over, Willas and I made do to our apartment, followed by Forrester and Lamar. Guards were everywhere in the castle since word came out of the assassination attempt.

In our apartment, I laid Derek in his crib. The newborn was fast asleep with no protest. Meanwhile, Willas took a seat on a bed. I came over, sitting next to him. Willas took my hand entwining our fingers.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm confining you inside the castle...keeping you prisoner," Willas said.

"Well, I'm not in a tower or the dungeons," I tried to joke.

He scoffed.

"You mention something about regifting or out paying the debt," I mentioned.

"I've read about the Faceless Men, on a few occasions were they persuade to accept a regift or paid out of the contract," Willas explain.

"And when you mean by regift...do you mean..."

"They take another life, one of equal value," Willas said.

I looked down if the Faceless men prefer another princess for a princess, that leaves Arianna Martell and Myrcella unless there is another meaning to the term. A life for a life. I fear who that life would be. I don't want an innocent die for this.

"And whoever hired these men, will pay," Willas said. "You and Tommen are part of the Tyrell family. We protect our family."

I nodded, taking his hand and gave it a kiss.

If the Tyrell's could fix the situation, no doubt they will pay to have the Faceless Man murder the person who ordered the hit.

 **.o0o.**

Weeks went by since the assassination attempt. The Reach was on guard, Highdargen even worse. I hardly left the castle. The only thing that has been outside being the private garden. Two of my Stags have been on watch, rotating their shifts, along with Tyrell guards. I even kept the Gendry's dagger on my person, as the stags taught me some defensive moves.

A surprising gift from Dorne came as well. News spread of the assassination attempt. So when a present from Dorne came by Prince Oberyn...there was slight caution, not because of a threat, but Willas said the Red Viper can have a dark sense of humor. Willas twisted the tab to my present as the panels dropped revealing a viper holding a necklace in its mouth. I nearly jumped from the taxidermy snake, yet Willas took hold of the pendant where a white stone hang. He kept his amusement from my reaction hidden, except for the slight smirk. Now I understand what my husband meant by a dark sense of humor.

"It's a purity stone," Willas said.

"A purity stone?" I asked. "I think you made sure I was no longer pure?"

Willas chuckled shaking his head, "No, not that kind of purity. These kinds of stones are rare; they can change color when poison is present."

Willas had a demonstration as he had the Maester bring the essence of nightshade. A potion that a few drops can help a person, but a full vial could kill them. The Maester opened the vial and immediately the stone that was white as snow turned black. The Maester sealed the vial, and the stone turned back to white. Willas came behind me putting it on my neck. It was shocking that Prince Oberyn was generous to give me such a rare gift. Although, I did question the gift he had sent for Derek. A Dornish spear. One our son will not be playing until he is older — so it'll be a decoration in his bedroom wall for the time being.

Going back to the news, King's Landing is on high alert. Ser Jaime has double the guards on Tommen and Margaery. Any ships from Braavos were being searched when docking, men having their papers at the ready. Let alone, word having it Cersei is being guarded as well. I just pray Tommen doesn't invite her back to court.

Also, Willas has sent two of his Thorns to Braavos who had experience with the culture and politics. Hopefully, these envoys can persuade the Faceless Men to end this contract. Either it means buying Tommen and my life out from the Many-Faced God list or regift. Willas assured me if there is no specifics of the regift, the lives of criminals of murderers shall take our place. As this was happening, others are searching for possible suspects who would have sold my soul. Unfortunately, the Lannisters have so many enemies. Stannis was named as a possible suspect, but he is a man of honor, and I was his niece...he wouldn't kill me. Would he?

Shaking my head of such a possibility, I watched my son as we sat on a blanket. It was a beautiful sunny day, taking the opportunity to be in the private gardens. My son was playing with a toy, cleansed thoroughly not to be tamper, not wanting to have the same incident Shireen had. Ser Barristan was on guard duty, as he watched close while Forrester was securing the grounds.

A part of me was surprised that Ser Barristan was here, as a Royal Stag. He served the Mad King and held personal ties with Rhaegar Targaryen. Shouldn't he be serving Daenerys since she was a Targaeryn, or has the sacking of Astrapor truly changed his mind? One way to know his loyalty is to ask.

"You were once Prince Rhaegar personal guard," I said.

"That I was," he said.

"What was he like? I hear stories; how he fights, how he joust, but what was he really like?" I asked.

"He never liked Killing, I can assure you. There were many times Rhaegar made me go with him down from the Red Keep, into the streets of King's Landing." He started.

"Why?" I asked.

"He liked to walk among the people. He liked to sing to them," he said.

"He sang?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," He answered. "Rhaegar would pick a spot on the Hook or the Street of Seeds and then he'd sing. Just like all the other minstrels."

"And what did you do?" I asked.

"I made sure no one killed him. And I collected the money. He liked to see how much he could make."

"He was that good?" I asked.

"He was good, add his silver harp and he'll have you weeping. He loved singing. "

"And what did you do with the money?" I asked.

"Well, one time, he gave it to the next minstrel down the street. One time, he gave it to an orphanage in Flea Bottom. One time, we got horribly drunk."

I chuckled, having a hard time to believe that Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold had gotten drunk.

"But then he stopped singing," Ser Barristan said. "He stopped walking through the streets. He focused himself on books, sending letters to Maester Aemon about a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" I asked.

"He told me this once, but he felt the Long Night would return. That he was the next Azor Ahai, comparing his birth to that of Hero's resurrection. As time grew on, those theories turn towards his son was Azor Ahai. I told him not to believe such prophecies, but as the years passed, his blue eyes turned violet, the madness slowly creeping up on him. Adding on that Aegon was Azor Ahai, and needed three children. Elia blessed her soul could only provide two. Aegon's birth nearly killed her. Elia pleaded Rhaegar for no more."

I looked down staring at my son, comprehending Ser Barristan words.

"So that means, a fascination of a prophecy caused the war?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, Rhaegar came infatuated by Lyanna Stark after the Tourney of Harrenhall. I told him to leave the Stark girl alone; she was betrothed to Robert Baratheon. Atlas, his obsession to have three children, three dragons claimed him to ensure his son Aegon had two sister-wives and vanquished the Long Night."

"And did you ever crossed paths with Daenerys Stormborn?" I asked.

"I have, she tried to recruit me. I lied and told her, I was dying and came to apologize for failing her family. There was a temptation to see a Targaeryn on the throne, one like Aegon V. However, I saw her eyes. Violet eyes and I knew the madness will claim her in time." He sighed. "I've lived to see five generations of the Targaryen line. Aegon V and Betha Blackwood were great rulers, and their children were the same. They've tried to prevent Jaehaerys II from marrying Shaera, the two married in secret and Aegon V had no other male heir since Duncan abdicated the throne for love and Daeron died in battle."

"And the product of incest gave birth to the Mad King," I whispered.

"Aerys the second had the same condition as his son. They started off as great men until the madness seeped through their minds. I made many mistakes in the kingsguard. Unable to protect Rhaella from her own husband, and the abuse both sons went through."

"So why are you here for me?" I asked.

"I made a vow to protect the king, to protect your father. When I read his last word, on my honor as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, shall I protect his heir? When King Joffrey and Queen Cersei disown me, I was tempted to attack my men, until seeing you there wishing for no more violence. The same expression I saw in Princess Rhaelle. I knew Aegon V legacy can still continue through his youngest daughter bloodline."

"I'm no Targaeryn," I said.

"No, you are Princess Elain Cassana Baratheon, the blood of the Andals, Old Valyria, and the First Men run through your veins. A ruler does not rely on violence. A ruler focuses on the people. You and your son are the rightful heirs to the Iron Throne."

"Tommen is King," I reminded. "I will not go against my brother."

"If that is what you wish," Ser Barristan said.

A part of me queries if Ser Barristan missed what it meant to be a knight. In his youth, he was what every knight wanted to be. The last thirty years of his life was not period to be a valiant knight. To not be in a war that has been caused by your king and prince. Now he was here, protecting me when I do not seek war. Having hoped to protect and serve a true ruler.

I sat there contemplating what Ser Barristan said about my ancestry, how even King Aegon V knew the dangers of incest and tried to diminish such a practice in House Targaeryn. What else bothered me was that a Targaeryn could be born with blue eyes that slowly turned violet from the madness. Hearing that Daenerys Targaeryn inherited violet eyes is a threat to Westeros. As Ser Barristan said, they start off as great people only to lose themselves in madness.

It concerns me that so many people knew the risk of incest how it could lead to physical deformities and/or mental corruption that Cersei and Ser Jaime would consider the risk. Their self-indulgence created a monster that started the War of the Five Kings. All this could have been prevented if only she supported me.

Derek cooed, catching my attention. On his face, a butterfly landed on him. His eyes were wide, curious at such a creature with colorful wings of orange, white, and black. He moved his tiny hand to grab it, only the butterfly flew away, leaving the baby to pout. Ser Barristan and I chuckled at this.

 _"My son will be king. Son learns from their mothers. I plan to teach mine a great deal,"_ Margaery voice entered my head.

No doubt my son will learn a great deal from me. He will not be a spoiled cunt like Joffrey. He will be intelligent as his father, skilled in books, weapons, and animals. He will be a gentleman, knowing the value of women and the people. I will raise my son to be a leader, not a king.

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **The necklace is inspired from _Outlander_ season 2.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	50. Chapter 50: A girl has no name

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 **Chapter 50: A girl has no name**

In the hall of the House of Black and White, Arya was on her hands and knees scrubbing the stone. Months she has been here, waiting to learn about being a faceless man. She wanted to learn the ways to kill so she can complete her list. Over and over the names repeated in her head. Every night, though whispering the names in her mind the people she intended on killing: Cersei, Ilyn Payne, the red woman, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, Meryn Trant, and Walder Frey. There were more names on her list, two she killed being Polliver and Rorge, stabbing them with Needle while being with the Hound. The Hound, she assumed was already dead after dueling Brienne of Tarth, and letting him die in the Vale. Also his brother, the Mountain, she had heard when reaching Braavos about the Red Viper killing Ser Gregor Clegane in a Trial by combat. Oh, how she wished to see it. Including seeing the deaths of Joffrey and Tywin Lannister. She hated Joffrey, for hurting Micah, taking pleasure in her father's death and being a horrible person. How she wished it was her who put the poison in his cup, let him suffer before stabbing Needle into his heart. Then Tywin Lannister, being a cupbearer she had respected him as a man of war, secretly learning about battle strategy, until learning during her escape that Tywin was the mastermind of the Red Wedding.

Arya narrowly escaped, thanks to the Blackfish grabbing her and vanished. She tried to free Grey Wind, but it was too late, watching the dire wolf being shot. Just as the Blackfish and Arya left, she witnesses the horrors of seeing Greywind's head sewn on Robb's body. The two scurry through the madness, trying to find remained of the Tully troops when there was another ambush. That was when the Hound took her, planning to sell her off to Lady Lysa. Even though she was with her Granduncle. Arya hated him for that, as the Blackfish was going to train her.

Now here she was, mopping the floors. She should have returned to the Riverlands or Winterfell, be with the Blackfish or Jon. Her uncle promised to train her, and Jon...he was her brother. Her arrogance told her to go to Braavos. To be a faceless man. Jaqen H'ghar had promised her that. Not a cleaning slave.

The doors opened, as two mean enter the room. Arya looked up, unable to detect their place of origin. There were no characteristics in their clothing that states Braavosi, the free cities or Westeros — dressed in short dark robes, armor around their chest and torso. Elaborate, yet flexible, unable to see unless you were looking for them. One had a red sash while the other a green. She tried to look at their faces, except they were cover by their hoods. One came up to her.

"Valar Morghulis," He said, his accent was not Valerian.

"Valar Dohaeris," She replied.

"We've come to speak with the person in charge of this establishment," The man who had dagger strapped to his waist said.

"There is no one," Arya said.

The man smirked, "If there was no one, then you are a ghost. Looking into those eyes, I can see a someone."

Arya was about to speak when Jaqen H'ghar appeared out of nowhere, "The man has been called, the man has come to speak. How can this man serve you? Two Thorns seek death?"

Both Thorns turned to face Jaqen H'ghar; both were cautious knowing the faceless man capabilities.

The Thorn of red spoke, "One of your men tried to assassinate our Lord's wife, along with her brother. "

"A gift to the Many-Faced God." Jaqen H'ghar replied calmly.

"You see, these two gifts hold no quarrels with anyone, victims who were born of a powerful name. Our Lord is willing to pay the golden price or the iron price." The Thorn of red continued.

"We've already killed one of your assassins," The Green Thorn said.

"A life has been taken then," Jaqen H'ghar said. "No need to fear."

"Bullshit, you will come to claim it." The Green Thorn growled.

"Who was the name that was gifted?"Jaqen H'ghar asked.

"Princess Elain Baratheon," The Red Thorn said. "Along with her brother, King Tommen."

Arya's eyes widen to hear that somebody hired the Faceless Men to kill Elain. She hadn't forgotten the Princess. Those brief moments of conversation, an archery lesson, and her attempt to save her father. Arya didn't believe in the Princess, thinking she was going to turn her into the queen. Instead, she was taken to an inn, and the following day was leaving King's Landing with Ser Joseph and Ser Yoren. After watching her father being executed. Throughout her journey she kept hold of the antler pin, now the bronze accessory was hidden next to Needle in the rocks. So to hear a reasonable person would be targeted astound her.

"Two names, two different orders," Jaqen H'ghar

"Our Lord wants to ensure both lives are not in danger, name your price and we shall pay," The Red Thorn said. "You already claimed Tywin and his whore, what more is there?"

Jaqen H'ghar stared at the men. His gaze very calculating and tilted his head as if hearing another voice. Arya watched him, silently begging to spare the princess life.

"A soul of king's blood is worth more than a single life," Jaqen H'ghar stated. "Two more deaths must be given and a price."

"Done," The Green Thorn said.

"The Thorn has brought these tributes," Jaqen H'ghar commented.

Green Thorn nodded, "They're waiting outside."

Jaqen H'ghar nodded, as he leads the way to the doors of black and white. Arya followed curiously in what her mentor would do. Outside, on a boat where six men. They were shackled and tied up. Arya having her experience could tell these prisoners were not worth living. She could see it in their eyes, they have killed, and enjoyed their killing. All six murders, on their knees, shackled. The Thorns stepped aside as Jaqen H'ghar examine the tributes. The she-wolf watched curiously until the assassin took a knife out and killed four out of the six in one fellow swoop. Her eyes widen, not expecting such agility. The Thorns remained in place, hands hovering over their blades. Jaqen H'ghar wiped his blade on the body of a corpse and faced the two.

"The man seeks his payment," he said.

The Red Thorn oblige, he went to the boat and pulled out a bag filled with gold. Jaqen H'ghar opened the bag and nodded in approval keeping his calm face. Elain and Tommen are no longer a gift to the many face god."

"Can you tell us who order the hit?" Green Thorn asked.

"The man can not give the name," Jaqen H'ghar answered.

The Red Thorn pulled out another bag of gold.

Jaqen H'ghar raised a brow, "The man can not give a name, but he can tell you what these men are. One man, of small fingers with a Mockingbird, he who gave the princess."

"And the other one?" Green Thorn asked.

"A man of two griffins who serves the dragon," Jaqen H'ghar answered. "He is the one for the lions."

Both Thorns nodded. They can not be sure on the names but will discuss this with their Lord.

"The man and girl must go, we will take the bodies," Jaqen H'ghar said.

"By all means," Red Thorn said.

They took four bodies off the boat and onto the deck. Jaqen H'ghar went inside to get the collectors leaving Arya to stare at the two Thorns.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Seeker of truths," Green Thorn said.

"And how do you know the Princess?" Arya asked.

"She is married to our Lord," The red thorn answered.

"Do you kill?" Arya asked.

"Only when it's necessary," The Red Thorn said. "Does this girl know the princess?"

Arya was about to answer but stopped. She couldn't tell these men who she was. She could not risk exposing her identity and losing the opportunity to become a faceless man. "The girl is no one."

The Red Thorn sighed. "Choose wisely if you wanted to become a faceless man or not. Otherwise, there will be nothing but death."

Arya simply nodded.

Both Thorns got on the boat.

"What will you do these two?" Arya asked, still looking at the two prisoners who were terrified in what happened.

"Depends, if they prefer the drown god or the black," Green said. "No good to society. A child rapist and a sadistic murderer. What do you think?"

Arya didn't know what to say.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

Forrester was laughing hysterically. Ser Wensington merely smiled. Why would my knights be this entertain, you may ask? Simple, boys can't help with fart jokes. All day Derek has done nothing but fart. The Nanny said it was normal, to let the gas out since his stomach is small. Not going to lie, seeing my son squinch his face, grunting was quite adorable, or when he has a concentrated look. Just seeing his eyes go center.

It has been a two since the assassination attempt, almost three months since Derek was born. It surprises me how fast he was growing. It saddens me that I could not have some way to secure this memory of him being so small.

Thinking about the Faceless man, I have been slightly paranoid. I need to do more than walk through gardens. Sadly, I can't leave the central ring of the castle without the risk of being assassinated. Always my food has been tasted, the necklace Oberyn gave me on my neck. I am regularly checking it to see if it changed color. All this stress has made it hard to commit to my son fully. If a see a movement in the shadow, I jump.

Willas seemed to have the same notion. All around could be a threat. I do hope his Thorns could solve this situation so we can live in peace. So much has happened, important events missed in fear of being assassinated. Garlan and Leonette did their duty to represent House Tyrell, but they would come back saying some lords were slightly disappointed in not seeing the Regent of the Reach and his family.

I'm failing my duties as Lady of the Reach. So much happening with my life at risk, Derek needing my full attention and being the Lady of Highharden. Lady Olenna told me not to worry, with all that is happening she told me to rest. On a few occasions does she have me attend what she call lessons. Observing her deal with the castle, staff, and trade that women of Highgarden deal with. To read books about House Tyrell, and observe the art of trade how Lady Olenna discusses one of the lesser houses on the crops.

Sighing, I had Derek on my lap reading a book about the Tyrells history. The adventures of Ser Alester Tyrell. Derek was intrigued, reaching out to touch the paper in the book and smacking the pictures, as if asking what that was. I chuckled at his curiosity, is just like his father.

"Reading stories?" Willas asked as he entered the room.

"He likes it," I answered. "Although, I think he likes the feeling of the paper. Very touchy on my dress."

Willas came over and grabbed his son, "You've become like Daddy? Very curious?"

Derek gave a laugh like a huff with a smile. His tiny hands were going to Willas face, feeling the slight beard. Willas smiled as he took his son's hand, kissing it.

"Was it an invention day or political day?" I asked.

"Invention," Willas answered. "Finished making the scorpion and now testing it. Garlan wants to play with it."

"The man is always waiting for a battle," I teased.

"That he is," He agreed. "Truly wanted to join the battle. But our father wanted him to stay in case the Reach was invaded."

I nodded, wouldn't blame Lord Mace. Many Houses were severely affected by Robert's Rebellion. Houses were going extinct, families forced to send their sons who are of age under the Mad King while others Houses wanted to support Robert. That is why there are more ladies than there are lords.

"Would you like to watch?" Willas asked.

Curiosity got me, as I stood up. Willas kissed Derek on the cheek, handing him over to the nanny, before taking my hand. Our son was already fed, so he should be good for the next hour. Leaving our apartment, Willas lead the way to the wall that has a view of the field. There the scorpion was as Garlan, and a few guards were getting it ready. It was massive, never thinking the crossbow would be that big. Garlan got hold of what appears to be an arrow. A giant black steal arrow. He set it in the crossbow and latched the string back. He took hold of the handles and maneuver the scorpian around, up and down, though dealt with resistance in left to right. He aimed to a tree that had three painted targets. Garlan aimed and fired, getting between two of the targets. Garlan repeated this a few times until he hit the mark. Afterward, he gave the scorpion to the guards and made his way to the wall.

"You've got to give the Dornish credit on their ingenuity three hundred years ago," Garlan announced. "And the marksmen."

"What did you notice?" Willas asked.

"It's heavy, difficult to move up and down. They must've waited till Meraxis was low enough to strike." Garlan explained. "The lever to pull back the string takes to much time and energy. Also no sight."

Willas nodded as he took in his brother's evaluation.

"I'll give it a try later, see what other modifications that the scorpion may need," Willas said.

"Thanks for letting me try," Garlan said then looked at me. "How's Derek."

"A ball of energy," I said.

Garlan laughed, "Hopefully Leonette and I have a kid so Derek can have a playmate."

"If you stop hunting and training, you will have the energy to perform," Willas said.

Garlan laughed, "Seriously, when was the last time you had sex?"

Willas glared at him while I stared down. It has been four months. The last month of being pregnant I couldn't perform without my body protesting. Now my body is still recovering from giving birth to Derek. If I didn't have the tear, I would be able to perform. With the tear, the maester said to wait. Let alone Derek waking up in the middle of the night, since I was nursing our son.

"Say, do you have that aphrodisiac potion?" Garlan asked.

"A what?" I replied now curious.

"No, you stole the last of it when I left for King's Landing," Willas answered.

"Shame, Leonette enjoys it," Garlan said.

"Then visit Dorne," Willas grumbled as he leads the way back inside.

Garlan could be heard laughing from behind.

"What was he talking about?" I asked him curiously.

Willas sighed, "Oberyn introduced me to some sort of Dornish drink, an aphrodisiac that increases one's libido."

"Oh," I said.

"I hardly use it," Willas said. "You already know that."

I blushed, knowing how long he could last. Hell, on our honeymoon it was never ending with small breaks in between. Willas saw the blush and laughed. He was lucky my stags aren't with us, or I'll make it a full year of no intimacy.

"Don't you have modifications or something to do," I grumbled.

"No," Willas answered. "The rest of the day is spent with my family."

I nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **Another short chapter.**

 **Can you guys figure out who hire the faceless men?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	51. Chapter 51: Enemies Everywhere

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

 _ **This chapter is Rated M for sexual content.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Enemies Everywhere**

Willas summoned me to the Warden Study. When I reached the door, the guard made the announcement, which my husband said to enter. The guard opened the door and let me inside before shutting it. Willas was reading a letter; his face was neutral, eyes going left to right. Not to mess with his concentration, I took a seat across from the desk and waited. A habit since a child when called into authority figures studies. Especially grandfather. When it was my father, he literally would stop what he was doing, get up and give me a bear hug.

Several minutes later Willas set the parchment down and looked at me relieved.

"The mission was a success," Willas announced.

"Which mission is that?" I asked.

"My Thorns had met with the Faceless Men," He answered. "You and Tommen are no longer a gift to the Many-Faced God."

I sighed in relief though was sad that we could not save everyone in my family. The Tyrells only considered their family and their spouses, asking them to protect other Lannisters would be too much. As much as I love my uncle Tyrion, I pray his travels through Essos prevent such death. Cersei...even though she was my mother, I could not forgive her in the sins and crimes she has committed: how she was the one who made Lancel give Robert the potent wine while committing incest, adultery between her brother and cousin. As for Ser Jaime, I will love the uncle when I was a child...but I no longer see him the same man anymore since he broke his vows of fathering children and having an affair with his sister. So Uncle Tyrion is who I am dreaded on loosing.

Then the thought of the price came up.

"What was the price?" I asked.

"Four criminals who've chosen the Warden Justice and two pounds of gold," he answered.

In our religion and law, it was illegal to sell a man's life or to sacrifice him. A man has a right to choose his fate. Although, Willas stated that these men chosen the Warden's Justice, in other words, the Warden decides their fate. Lady Olenna mentioned it was rare for the Reach to have an execution. Usually, if a crime is committed, the accuse after found guilty will be sent to the Prison Farms, that is heavily guarded to serve their sentence. Instead of wasting a life, the criminal can pay for the crime with time. Based on crime decides the length of service. The prisoner could spend weeks, months, or years. However, some crimes are not able to be forgiven with time and service. The Reach holds no tolerance towards treason, murder, and rape. Once they are found guilty, the man has three choices: take the black, the kingdom's justice (Which results in losing a limb), or the Warden's Justice which the Warden has to decide to sentence the king's justice or another sentence.

If my husband says these men chosen the Wardens justice, their violations must have been severe. Some criminals don't value their lives to take the black. Stating the Wall, cold, and celibacy is not worth it. Then there are those who would rather die with their all their appendages than lose a hand or genital. So death it was, expecting to arrive at Highgarden, not shipped off to Braavos in front of the House of Black and White. To see a No One and never come out alive. It was surprising how easy the trade was. A part of me thought they would not accept any offer and continue their assassination

attempt until claiming a life to the gods they worship.

"Did your Thorns get any information on their client. Who ordered the hit?" I asked.

"They've got a cryptic answered," Willas answered, picking up the letter. "Two people paid for yours and Tommen's life."

"Two?" I was shocked.

Willas nodded, "For the person who hired the assassination on Lannisters was a man of two griffins who serves the dragon,"

I paused thinking about the riddle. It is a man, but two griffins...must be a sigil. The only house I know that has two griffins is House Connington. But the house asked for forgiveness and was pardoned by Joffrey after alleging to Renly in the war. As of now, Ser Ronnet is trying to lay favor in court. Then the second part of the man serves the dragon. Oh, Jon Connington, the man who was dear friends with Prince Rheagar and once Hand of the King.

"Jon Connington," I said.

Willas nodded, "Having connections with Braavos and the Golden Company no doubt persuaded Daenerys to hire the Faceless Men to eliminate the Lannister."

"And what riddle did the No One give about me?" I asked.

"One man, of small fingers with a Mockingbird, he who gave the princess," Willas answered. "Although, I don't know any House with a Mockingbird."

"I do," I whispered. "It's a new sigil, for a Lord who wants to forget his upbringing."

"You know this person?" He asked.

"Small fingers, Lord Petyr Baeslish who goes by the alias of Littlefinger," I answered.

"The previous Master of Coins," Willas scowled. "I've heard of him, how he can make money in the pleasure houses and appear out of nowhere."

"Last I read the books; he was borrowing money from the Iron Bank. The reason why the kingdom is in debt. But why? Why would he want me to kill? I did no wrongdoing to him. Hardly talked to the man unless it was a small conversation at a formal event."

Willas thought about it, the look of thinking of possible scenarios. I'm serious, what have I done to Lord Baelish that he would seek my head. Then it hit me.

"Barra," I thought aloud.

"Who?" Willas asked.

"Barra Waters, my half-sister. Her mother Mheagan was one of Littlefinger's prostitutes. After my father died and Lord Stark's arrest...I was told I had more siblings. To see if the rumors are true about...Baratheon heritage. What Lord Stark said was true, and I couldn't see Barra being raised at a brothel. No doubt Lord Baelish will take advantage of her when she comes of age. So...I bought their contract by one of my stags and had them living in a Villa on the border."

"He must have figured it out," Willas said. "But breaking a destitute woman's contract isn't worth your life. There's something else."

I nodded. Why would Littlefinger risk such an investment in the Faceless Men? What would he gain from my death? Was it to punish the Tyrells? No, the Tyrells have no relations to such relations. Or at least none that I am aware of. It couldn't be my inheritance, and I was third in line to the throne since Derek was born. It has to be revenge unless he was getting back at the Lannisters. Cersei, though she loves her children...Jaime's children more than I, if anything were to happen to me, she would be devastated. Cersei could have wronged him someway and would get his revenge through her children. That is most likely it.

"He will pay," I whispered. "He almost made our son motherless."

"That he will," Willas promised. He stood up and walked over, until standing before me. He took my hand and helped me up onto my feet, followed by a hug. I relaxed into his embrace. No longer we will fear for my life for the time being. But it clear, I have more enemies than expected. I thought Joffrey and Cersei were my enemies, because of the truth. Let alone a possible enemy from my cousin Daenerys who's currently reigning in Meereen. Now, Lord Baelish is one.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he murmured. "I am yours, and you are mine. I swore to protect you."

"That you have," I agreed. "In more ways than one."

Willas nodded as his lips pressed against mine. We kissed for a moment until it grew passionate. Sadly it had to stop. Much as I wanted it to continue, I was still in recovery. Even though we cuddle and kiss, it is not enough to satisfy the want and needs. I was already tormented of dreams of passionate lovemaking.

"Soon my love," Willas promised.

"Well, you haven't taught me oral," I jest.

"Well, you are a part lioness, I fear you'll bite my dick off," He laughed.

"Oh really," I taunt, gently pushing him down to the chair and straddle his good leg.

Amusement was written in his eyes, as I leaned in and started kissing his neck. I was Taking claim to his sensitive spot kissing and sucking on it. A small groan escaped his lips, hands on my waist. Slowly hands worked on unfastening his doublet when there was a knock on the door.

"My Lord, Captain Igon Vyrwel is here to speak to you." The guard at the door announced.

I groaned bowing my head in disappointment. For once I was confident, and now the damn captain of the guard interrupts us. Willas softly chuckled as he fastens his doublet.

"Shame I could now see the Baratheon furry," He whispered, as he had us stood up. Although, a small bulge has form in his pants. "Another time."

"Another time," I dramatically sighed.

Willas kissed the top of my head before taking a seat behind the desk.

"Send him in," Willas announced.

Captain Igon entered with a bow. "My Lord, your grace, I hope I am not interrupting anything."

He was oblivious in what he almost walked into.

"No, my lord husband and I were finishing our discussion," I assured, then faced Willas. "I shall see you at dinner?"

"Of course," Willas confirmed.

With a curtsy, I left the study.

Making do to the Maester's laboratory. By the seven, I need to know how many more weeks must we wait to be intimate.

 **.o0o.**

Later in the evening the servants' food into our apartment. It was one of those days where we eat in our chambers. Lady Olenna will make the announcement if there will be a family dinner, and Leonette hasn't suggested the siblings eat together. So, the staff set the trays of food on the table. I thanked the staff and dismissed my handmaidens for the evening along with the nanny.

Early in the afternoon, I met with the Maester, and he checked on my condition. He declared I have adequately healed since it has almost been four months since giving birth to Derek. Although, he advised not to overdo myself. I appreciate the Maester's concern. He was not like the old fashion maesters who recommend a woman should wait a year before having sex. Yes, I know there is a chance of possibly getting pregnant again, but the teasing and waiting I can no longer handle it. Just need to be quiet so we wouldn't disturb the baby.

I was on the lounge nursing Derek for the night. Already had his bath, and lather in lotion to smooth his skin. His nightly routine has been perfect. He would sleep up to six hours. Lady Olenna says around this time the baby will eat more and less nursing. Although, she did give the warning of teething. That I dread, my son was growing rapidly, having little rolls on his legs and tummy. He babbles to, on his back playing with his toys and babbles away. I find his babbles cute. In the morning after nursing, Willas would hold his son, and the two will appear to have a conversation.

Right now though, it is bedtime. We are keeping to the schedule for the sake of sleep. From what Lady Olenna stated when Derek starts teething sleep will be limited.

The door opens as Willas entered the room. He saw me nursing and gave a small smile. I smiled back, gesturing him to have a head start of dinner on the table. He shook his head, coming over sitting next to us.

"How is he?" He asked.

"A drooler," I joked.

Willas chuckled rubbing our son's back. "He's growing to fast."

"That he is," I agreed. "If only a painter could get his portrait."

Sadly, painters do not take a baby's portrait. They state someone so small is hard to capture the details of their likeness. I believe they are not patient enough since babies can not remain still.

Derek soon finished, doing the usual burping routine it was time for bed. Willas took hold of his son, tucking him to bed in his crib. No longer was his crib close to our bed. Instead, it was at a corner with curtains surrounding it. Once our son is no longer nursing, he will be sleeping in his room that was next door. Our son had no protest, falling fast asleep. Willas closed the curtains and made way to the table.

We ate our dinner in peace. Some roast beef, potatoes, and bread. A simple meal, nothing to fancy.

"I met with the Maester after our conversation," I started.

"Oh, is everything all right?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Everything is perfectly fine," I answered. "In fact...he gave me the all clear."

"Hmm," Willas murmured, taking a sip of water.

"Only advise to be gentle," I murmured, taking a bite of beef.

"Is that so," he replied.

I nodded looking him in the eyes. "And there won't be any servants until morning."

Willas smirked, "I've corrupted you."

"Dear husband, whatever do you mean?" I said innocently with a wink.

He softly laughed not to wake the baby. We finished the rest of dinner before making do for the bed. Willas sat down taking his boots off and brace while I removed my gown and undergarments. A second later, I was pulled onto Willas lap, his hands trapping me there. Brown eyes linger on my new form. No longer did I held a slender shape. Do to the childbirth; my breast was larger and waist wider. There was a slight pudge on my belly followed by a few stretched mark. None of this seemed to bother him.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Willas then kissed me. He was gently pulling on my bottom lip. I kissed him back, hands working on his doublet, unclasping each bronze link follow by his jerkin. Tossing those fabrics away I pushed him down hovering over his body, admiring the view, leaning down to kiss his chest, pleasuring him in the unique spots. Several sighs and moans escape his lips, as I went lower unfastening his pants pulling them off completely. His erection sprang free as a groan escape.

Carefully my hand, wrapped around his member, slowly pumping it up and down. Willas groaned, taking pleasure to my hand, instinctively moved his hips along with my strokes. Nervous, I kissed the tip of the member, receiving a shudder from Willas.

I remember what Margaery said about the act of fellatio. Don't go straight in, tease your lover, kiss and lick first. After Willas being patient, he deserves his reward. I planted kisses along the side while continuing to stroke him. Being bold, I licked the member from base to tip.

"Fuck..." Willas groaned.

It was rare for Willas to speak such vulgarity. He would say a few curse words, but nothing extreme in my presences. His member grew, veins pulsing much more. I continue this treatment until Willas hand went through my hair encouraging me to continue. Taking a deep breath, I took most of him in, sucking, moving my tongue around and try bobbing my head. Unfortunately, I was not doing a great job, or at least I feel like it. I was working hard not to graze my teeth, trying to breathe through my nose. Suddenly he came, not expecting it as I gagged by reflex and the strange taste.

"Forgive me," Willas panted.

I climbed up straddling his waist. "How was it?"

Willas sat up cradling my cheek, "For a first time, impressive."

I sighed in relief. An arm around my waist, he turned us around, so I was on my back. He lowered his head between my legs providing the same treatment. I gasped, covering my mouth since I tend to get loud. His tongue dashed along my clit, and he didn't just flick and go. He stayed, circling, knowing from my rising hips and faster breaths that he has found the right spot.

"Oh, fuck..." I gasped, clutching the bedsheet, closing my eyes and soared into the exquisite giddiness of orgasm. Recovering my orgasm, Willas inserted his fingers prepping me for the next round. As he did this, he paid attention to my breast, sucked in one of her tighten nipples and toyed with it. I moaned, biting my lips not to wake our son.

"Don't tease," I hissed.

Willas softly chuckle.

Not long after he slides inside me slowly, a gasp escaped, my core adjusting to his size. It's been so long to be full, to be claimed once again. Willas moaned eyes closed savoring the moment. Being quite, he penetrated slowly, careful not to hurt me.

My hands gripped his shoulders, holding onto him. He went deep, hitting my core, again and again, sinking into me, stroking my depths with an effort that made his arms shake and caused my thighs to weaken. Lips were claiming mine, silencing our pleasures and seeking this moment to be selfish. Drawing back slightly, my nails rake his back then pressed more of himself inside, shuddering. He stroke me smoothly, again and again, moving his hips to meet each answering I return. My insides tighten around him, massaging him, held him captive. Willas slid a hand between us and fiddled my clit. The teasing sent me over the edge in a climax. Gripping my hips with his hand, he drove himself into me with a force that left us both breathless. Wasn't long as he pulled out and came. His body then collapsed on top of me. I panted, surprised that he pulled out. Then again, it's probably for the best. I don't want to be pregnant again.

Willas carefully rolled off, holding me in his arms.

"Thank you," Willas murmured.

"You're welcome," I said, then kissed him.

He kissed back before asking, "You don't think we woke our son?"

We paused listening to hear soft breathing. There were no cooes or babbles, so that was our indication Derek was still asleep.

"I think not," I answered, then yawned.

"Let's get some rest," Willas murmured kissing the top of my head.

I nodded, adjusting the blanket to cover us and slept in my husbands on.

 **.o0o.**

 _King's Landing_

Margaery was walking through the gardens with her ladies. Her belly was showing, as she proudly wore the maternity gowns. Tommen was so pleased to see his wife glowing and bearing his child. The two have been getting along just splendid. Margaery finds it adorable when they've become intimate again when the first trimester was done. The nausea was not too kind. She even tested Tommen's loyalty by suggesting he could take a mistress if he could not wait. Tommen baffled by suggestion told him no. He held a sad look in his eyes, "I don't want to be like my father. I will be faithful and loyal to you."

It touched her heart greatly, knowing she will not have any competition between other ladies in court. On occasion, she rewards Tommen by other means necessary, which the young kind did not protest. By the time nausea faded, they've become intimate. Many times Tommen asked if he ever hurt her, tell him to stop. She never did. Proud that her husband is getting a hand of the art of lovemaking.

Now she hopes to present Tommen, a son. She wanted to appease the Kingdom with an heir. She loves her brother Willas and Elain, and can't wait to adore her nephew Derek when the time comes. But alas, the pressure in the court of anticipating a male heir was significant. Of course, she would cherish a daughter if that is what she is carrying. Tommen said he wouldn't mind what the gender is, as long as if he or she is healthy. Unfortunately, her father Lord Mace kept reminding her of the importance of a son. As much as Queen Margaery love her father, he was getting on her nerve. Being Master of Coin raised his status since the Hand Lord Kevan removed Master of Ship when her father messed up on a simple garrison relocation.

"You are glowing as ever, my queen," Loras announced out of nowhere.

Margaery turned and faced her brother with a smile. Loras stood in his Kingsguard armor. Over the past year, he has been happy since taking the white. No longer Lord Mace nonsense to him about possible arrange marriages with highborn ladies. Now, he can protect his sister, joust, and fight when needed. More importantly, on days he does not have to serve he can sneak off to the brothels and take pleasures with men, Olyver mainly. He has been careful though. There have been rumors of fanatics roaming in the Crownlands. He has seen those who call themselves Sparrows.

"Loras," Margaery said hugging him.

Loras hugged him back.

"How are you feeling?" Loras asked.

"Perfectly well," she answered. "The little one has been nice to me."

Loras nodded then stopped, his expression of joy turned sour. Margaery turned around to see what was the matter, then masked his shock. A woman of golden hair was in the garden making way: not just any woman...but the queen mother, Cersei Lannister.

"Impossible," She whispered.

She and members of the Small Council operate hard in sending Cersei away. Primarily Lord Kevan and her. Cersei was a toxic woman, a terrible influence on Tommen. She would sink her claws and tear the boy to shreds to be the ruler of Westeros. Cersei almost did it with Joffrey, taking his place in the Small Council as Regent, except Tywin ruined that plan by sending Tyrion as tempory Hand, and the Great Lion himself afterward.

Cersei came over with a tight smile, "Your Grace."

"Mother welcome," Margaery said, acting happy as she came over giving a hug.

Cersei slightly hugs back, "Don't you look lovely. Pregnancy agrees with you."

"Forgive me; I didn't know you were coming to King's Landing. I would have a arrange a proper welcoming."

"No, that is not necessary," Cersei replied. "With assassins after my head, I was summoned to come discretely. Tommen worried for his mother, asking me to return for better protection."

"Were you attack?" Margaery asked concern.

"No, it saddens me that my eldest daughter was," Cersei answered. "Thank the Gods her stags were there."

"Yes, thank the gods." Margaery wrapped her arms around Cersei as they walked. "By any chance have you visited Elain. I've received letters that your grandson was growing rapidly."

Cersei bit her lip. Lost in her pride and anger, she missed out a grand opportunity to see her first grandchild. When the raven came from Highgarden announcing the birth of Derek Tyrell, the anger vanished — replaced with regret. Lady Aurora sent a raven a month before the birth, recommending Cersei comes to be there for her daughter. Stating Elain was nervous, dealing with slight complications. But once more pride consumed her. Even though she made a promise to be there for her daughters when they give birth, she considered leaving Casterly Rock for Highgarden, to mend their estranged relationship. The moment she was stepping onto the carriage Lannister Soldiers stopped her. Her cousin Ser Damion Lannister was Regent apologize stating a raven came announcing assassins have been hired to kill the children of Tywin Lannister. Cersei was furious at first, out of habit ready to call in her guards, but stopped since she was no longer the queen.

When she spent the months in Casterly Rock after her anger subsided, she was able to grieve properly for son Joffrey and her father, Tywin. Now, she wanted to be with her children again. Either of them. She has missed so much, name days and her grandson's birth. So when the raven came from Tommen requesting his mother to return to King's Landing, she took it.

Cersei knows she has to earn the Small Council back. She will need to manipulate her son again to gain control. Also, get her revenge on Margaery. She will get her revenge once her grandchild is born. Tommen needs an heir, and once that baby is born, she will pay her debt.

"No, I haven't," Cersei answered Margaery's question.

"Shame," Margaery said.

They walked for a bit until Cersei excused herself stating she was tired from her journey. Margaery nodded, giving her mother-in-law a peck on the cheek and excused her. The Tyrell siblings watched Cersei leave followed by her personal guards assigned to her. Once she was out of hearing they faced each other.

"We got to watch out for her," Margaery whispered.

"Agreed," Loras said. "Never be alone with her."

Margaery nodded, her hand resting on her belly.

* * *

 **I was thinking of doing a one-year time skip. What do you guys think?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	52. Chapter 52: Autumn Times

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Autumn Times**

One Year Later

A toddler was running through the orchards filled with excitement. I chuckled, seeing how excited Derek was for apple picking. Willas and I agreed, our children will not be spoiled. They need to rely on themselves, and for Derek being the heir of Highgarden, the people need to see him as a hands-on leader. Not a man who sits and gives the command. So here we are, plucking apples for the harvest.

Since Summer ended, it has been long autumn. Almost two years, since the Citadel sent the white raven for the end of a long summer. Although, there is a saying a long summer means a more extended winter. The Reach has been taking this warning seriously. All over grain have been in harvest along with other plants that have longevity. For now, all the autumn fruits and vegetables were being collected. Therefore the apple picking. Willas managed to catch up to Derek underneath a tree. Picking him up, Willas guided Derek to fruit and tell him to pick it. Derek small hands grabbed, yanking with all his might until the stem could no longer resist and pop. Derek grinned, presenting the red apple with triumph.

I chuckled, the past year has been something. In the Reach, it has been peaceful, yet parenthood was a struggle. Derek started as an easy baby until the teething came. I don't think anyone had much sleep on our floor. After the teething, things were well. A few tantrums, and fits but nothing we couldn't handle. Also, the family was expanding. Garlan and Leonette had finally given birth to their first child. A daughter they have named Alerie, after her grandmother. She resembled much like her father, brown hair and blue eyes. Garlan made a joke to Willas, saying he is being surrounded by blue eyes everywhere since only he, and Lady Olenna has brown eyes. Although, a tragic loss did occur several months ago. Queen Margaery gave birth to a son prematurely, she've named him Henry. But because the child was born so early, he would not last. Three months later he died, as Maester Pycelle declared his vital organs did not develop properly. Margaery and Tommen were devastated, yet there were rumors someone had poisoned the queen to induce early labor. Whispers going about that Margaery had dinner with Tommen and the Cersei, drinking wine that Cersei recommended, the following day she was in labor. No one would know for sure if that was true. But tensions were high in King's Landing. It came to the point that on Derek's first name day an unexpected visitor arrived, Cersei.

Lord Mace arriving was expected, but not my mother. She was still clad in black, giving a motherly hug, and gushed over when seeing Derek. She presented many toys and clothes to her grandson, hardly putting him down unless it was feeding, changing, or bed. Three weeks of anxiety I shall tell you, having my stags standing by Derek's door, ensuring he was never alone with his grandparents. Lady Olenna I trusted, but Cersei and Lord Mace...never. Lord Mace, jolly as a man, he can be oblivious at times, even though Derek enjoyed tugging his beard. As for Cersei, hearing what happened to Prince Henry...I fear she would take my son away. During her stay, when not spoiling Derek, Cersei would be accompanying me.

"Why are you truly here, mother?" I asked.

"I've come to mend the bond torn by pride," Cersei answered.

"Torn by pride," I repeated.

"I know I haven't been a fair mother to you," she explained. "Not being there when preparing for your wedding. Or missing the birth of Derek. I made that promise to be there, and I failed."

"You had the opportunity to be there for his baptism," I said.

"You are upset with me," she murmured.

"It's been over a year," I countered. "I've sent you letters, ravens, and not once have you replied."

"Margaery was pregnant; I had to do my duties for my daughter in law too," Cersei said, her hand came up cradling my cheek. "I swear, I'll be there for all your children next time."

I had to suppress so much of my furry not to hit her. To not scream and shout, to accuse her of all the horrible things she has done to me. After three years of abuse, betrayal, she decided to be a mother. And yet, I merely nodded. I wish I could lock her in a prison cell so she wouldn't harm society. To protect Tommen and Margaery from her, since she was now living in King's Landing. Ever since Henry's death, Tommen was grieving that Cersei was given a place in the Small Council, representing the king.

By the time the visit was over, and Lord Mace and Cersei returned to King's Landing was a breath of fresh air. A bit annoyed, before Cersei got into the carriage she expected more grandchildren in a year. Willas and I have been careful of not immediately having a second child. Much as we want more children, we wanted time to spoil Derek and a break for my body. If a child was conceived by accident, then it is a blessing. But right now one is enough. I have twenty more years of bearing children, so there is no need to rush.

Many houses were rushing. Already Lord's from the Reach have been sending marriage proposal, offering their daughters or granddaughters for my son. One day, Willas had me come to his study to witness a pile of letters about marriage. Just five weeks after Derek's first name day. I hardly met all the houses, so reading letter lords I never attended, pursing my son, offering their girls like cattle...was unnerving. Willas was overwhelmed as I. The worse marriage proposal was from the Riverlands, from House Frey. Lord Walder Frey had the audacity to propose his granddaughter and great-granddaughter to marry Derek. Willas read the letter twice before hovering it over a candle and burned it. Both of us agreed, to not let an exact traitor house marry our son. We will not smear our son with the corruption of greed. Nor risk another Red Wedding. If I were to choose a bride, she rather be from a house we trust. Would it be wrong for me to wish it was House Stark if Sansa were to have a daughter?

The Thorns were extremely helpful in finding the whereabouts of Lady Sansa. She was currently hiding in the Vale of Arryn, at the Eyrie. A part of me was relieved that she was safe, being with her family, her cousin Robin Arryn and her aunt, Lysa. Although, Lady Lysa was a bit of an odd fish. Last I saw her; she was still nursing Robin when he is past toddler age. But the one I am a bit concern with is Lord Baelish. He and Lady Lysa are currently married. A part of me questions how long that will last. Willas and I were planning to get our revenge. With a man known for greed and pleasure, we will strike the moment he has reach success and tears him down.

There was more news in the North. Lord Stannis continue his claim to be the true king of the Iron Throne. He and his family were up North aiding the Night's Watch on the invasion of wildlings. Let alone; word has it he plans to lay siege onto Winterfell to overthrow the Boltons. Lord Roose Bolton took an extreme measure and legitimized his bastard son Ramsay as his heir. There are dark rumors about Ramsay Bolton. One from nightmares of torturing his prisoners and having his extreme hunts with humans. Poor women being chased through the forest, get shot by an arrow and fed alive to his dogs. If I were queen, I would put the rabid beast down.

Back in reality, I came over to my boy.

Derek presented the apple to me, "Mama. App, app."

"Yes sweetie, that is an apple." I praised. "Did you get the apple?"

Derek nodded, as he tried to take a bite. Willas quickly grabbed it, "Let's wash it first."

Our son pouted for he wanted to bite the apple. A few of the staff who were picking from the same tree chuckled. A girl came over pulling out a canteen offering to wash it. Willas allowed it, as the girl cleansed the fruit and returned it to Derek. Derek grabbed hold of the apple and attempted to take a huge bite. Unfortunately, having a small mouth made it difficult.

"Small bites, son" Willas chuckled.

Derek pouted and did what he was told, taking small bites. Willas handed him over, so he could use his cane as we walked through the orchards.

"So where is this shipment going to this time?" I asked.

"To King's Landing again," Willas answered.

"Wouldn't the fruit rot by the time it gets there?" I asked.

"Some will, that is why we are collecting apples that are near ripe. By the time it reaches, King's Landing two-thirds will be edible."

"And the one-third?" I asked.

"The farmers will take the rotten apples and feed it to the pigs or take the seeds to start apple farms."

True, Willas has informed the Small Council to prevent extreme independence from the Reach, farms need to establish on the boards around the city. We may be the season of autumn, but winter could arrive any moment now. Willas has done so much over the past year too. He has created a new scorpion, more advanced than it's a predecessor. The new rendition was easy to use, as the marksman can load, crank, and aim with ease. Even a reloading mechanism that arrows can be set into place to save time. Garlan approved, and when the samples were given in King's Landing. They've tested on the dragon skulls, and based on uncle Kevan's report that the scorpion was a success. The metal arrows penetrating through the dragon skull. Although Willas was proud it could damage dragon bones, he questions about dragon scales. So far, all the cities have a copy of the blueprints in assembling the Scorpion. Thorns in Meereen have sent word that Daenerys Targaeryn has continued to remain there as Queen. You got to give her credit, a year of keeping the peace and abolishing slavery. A part of me and most of the realm have one concern...when will the madness start poisoning her mind. As Ser Barristan has stated, great people slowly lose themselves to the madness. That is why Westeros is preparing for battle if dragons were to arrive.

Staying positive, my family focused on the apple picking. Derek watched, cheering the farmers on and munching on apples. I joined in on the harvest, climbing ladders and plucking the fruits and dropping them into the bucket or a girl who had her apron wide open to catch. I give the farmers much credit in the hard work. All day we apple pick. When it was getting late, we made do towards the castle on a wagon. Once we were home, we enter our apartment, as Derek went straight to his toys. Willas joined him, sitting on the lounge as Derek brought toys over. I smiled, seeing a bond the two share.

A knock was heard announcing Ser Wensington. I opened the door to let him in. Ser Wensington gave a sight bow before handing me a letter. It wasn't a raven, but an actual message.

"A letter arrived from King's Landing," Ser Wensington said.

"Thank you, Gareth," I said.

After a year of Ser Wensington being my guardian, I decided to call him by his first name. All of my Stags were going by their first same except for Wensington, so it was time for a change. A lot has happened to him. He was actually courting a lady here in Highgarden. He continues to be obligated to his duty. If only Lamar and Forrester does take to much advantage of their privilege of being able to marry. How many times those two received a slap...I will never know.

Examining the letter, to see it was the seal of the king. Breaking the seal, I read the letter curious what Tommen has written.

"What has the king written?" Willas asked.

"He has received word from Prince Doran suggesting that Princess Myrcella and Prince Trystane should be wed. Tommen agreed, but needs a family member to represent House Baratheon for the union."

"He asked you?" Willas asked.

I nodded, "I did promise Myrcella I'll be there for her wedding."

It would make sense that Ibe, the representative for this wedding. Tommen was king and needs to remain in King's landing. Ser Jaime is still Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, if not a Lannister. Also Cersei, she wouldn't dare set foot in Dorne. She would hate the heat, and no doubt try to poison Prince Trystane. Rereading the letter, Tommen wanted me to check on Myrcella, to be sure she was happy with the match and discuss politics with Prince Doran. If I see our sister being mistreated, he advises I take Myrcella home. If all is well, to sign the contract and witness the union.

"Are you all right with this?" I asked. "Me heading off to Dorne?"

"No," Willas answered.

"Oh," I replied.

Willas took my hand, "We as a family are heading off to Dorne."

I chuckled softly from his small prank, "You had me there a moment ago."

Willas chuckled, " I did promise Oberyn and Ellaria that we would visit. Derek is at the age to travel without complications. It would be a good experience for him."

"He won't even remember," I reminded.

"So," He shrugged.

"You're not just saying that so you can give him a lemon again," I asked.

When Derek was one year old, a shipment of lemons arrived from the border of Dorne and Reach. Willas, being a man of curiosity cut a lemon slice and gave our son a sample. Derek's face cringed that everyone laughed.

"Guilty," Willas said and pecked my cheek. "I'll make the traveling arrangements. You write to your brother."

I nodded and pecked his lips. Willlas left to make the arrangments while I went to the desk to write a letter. Derek came over and climbed onto my lap.

"Wha ya do?" Derek asked.

"I'm writing a letter to your aunt," I answered.

Derek nodded. He hasn't met Myrcella yet since she was a ward to Prince Doran. The only thing Derek has known of her was through letters. Myrcella and I try to keep letters, yet they arrive once every two months. Showing him a portrait that was recently sent.

"Oo leave-in?' He asked.

"Yes, we are leaving," I answered. "We are going to Dorne to see Auntie. She's getting married, and you'll have a new uncle. He's a prince."

Derek grinned.

"But it will be hot, so you need to listen to Mama, Dada, and Nanny. You need to tell us if you are thirsty. No wandering off, and if you see any animals do not approach without any of the guards." I warned,

Sadly Derek was not listening. He was playing with his wooden sword. I sighed, why do I even bother giving warning to a toddler. A habit I suppose. I know Dorne will be challenging to adjust. Yes, I grew up in King's Landing dealing with nine years of summer, the Reach was warmer than King's Landing. I remember visiting Dorne to meet my betroth Prince Quentyn. The weather was dry, hot, and humid. Lord Jon Arryn was my guardian at the time, and he made sure I was hydrated, lather in lotions, and kept under the shade. I was in pre-adolescents, the weather for a toddler would be severe. My primary fear is that Derek would see a snake and try to come over to pet it. So my guards will be highly alerted to keep the curious boy away from trouble. I swear Derek was becoming like his father each day.

 **.o0o.**

 _King's Landing_

"I hope Elain says yes," Tommen said.

"I'm sure she will," Margaery said.

Tommen has been nervous when the envoy of Dorne arrived with a letter from Prince Doran suggesting it was time to unite their two houses. Tommen had a meeting with Lord Kevan, and he agreed it is time for Myrcella to be married and bring Dorne to the folds. With the caution about Lannisters and Martell feud, Margaery had recommended sending Elain and Willas to Dorne as their envoys. Willas being friends with Prince Oberyn and the Tyrell trade can make the marriage a success. Tommen agreed, relaxing. After a year of being married, Tommen was happy with his wife, even during their pregnancy. Although, he cherished Henry those three months. He will never forget how tiny he was. Hopefully, Myrcella can be happy by getting married and cherish her children.

Little did he know Margaery wanted Myrcella marriage to be completed, to get back at Cersei. The Queen Mother was a suspect in Henry's death. She may or may not have poison Margaery, but Cersei put so much stress on her that it killed her baby. She would have her grandmother be there to aid in the pregnancy, not Cersei. So taking away Cersei favorite daughter and marry her to her Houses enemy is an act of perfect revenge. Margaery has Tommen, is now queen, and is the beauty in the Crownlands. No more control can Cersei have on her children.

Cersei, on the other hand, was furious. She felt like she was losing everything, let alone those terrible rumors about killing her grandson Henry. The Queen Mother would have her guards kill people for her, she was willing to deny the massacre of Robert's Bastards when Joffrey gave the order, but she would never ever kill her children or grandchildren. Someone was trying to frame her of this horrendous scandal. The gods were good since there was no proof since they all drank from the same pitcher. However, other than these rumors, she was angry at the marriage between Mycrella and Prince Trystane. She had intended to break the match, except got distracted by all the deaths going around. Now she was losing her only child. Her little Cella. Joffrey was dead, Tommen was married to a harlot, Elain is distant happy with her cripple and her only child...Myrcella is going to marry a snake. The worse was Trystane not the Heir of Sunspear, not the intended Warden of Dorne. No, all that power goes to Princess Arianne Martell.

She went to Jaime telling her struggle. Ser Jaime said it was best for Myrcella to be married.

"Our daughter's alone in Dorne surrounded by people who hate our family is a threat," Cersei seethed. "They blame us for the death of Elia and every other tragedy that's befallen their cursed country. I will burn their cities to the ground if they touch her!"

"Shh, softer, not too loud," Jaime warned.

"Our daughter is in danger, and you're worried I'm speaking too loudly," Cersei seethed.

"The world can't know she's our daughter," He reasoned.

"Then don't call her your daughter," Cersei growled. "You've never been a father to her. "

"If I were a father to any of my children, they'd be stoned in the streets," Jaime reasoned quietly.

"I can't lose her, Jaime." Cersei pleaded.

Jaime paused seeing how desperate his sister has become. So much has happened, and with the rumor of accusing Cersei of inducing Queen Margaery early labor resulting in Prince Henry's death...she could not leave the Keep. There were so many deaths. The assassins still out there, never knowing when the Faceless Men would strike.

"I'll make things better," Jaime promised.

"You've never made anything better," She disagreed.

"I'm going to Dorne and bringing our daughter home."

Cersei scoffed, "You can't just ask Prince Doran to give her back. She's promised to his son."

"I'm not going to ask him anything," Jaime said.

"You go down there with an army, it's an act of war," Cersei reminded.

"No army," he assured. "Do you know where they are keeping her?"

Cersei paused trying to remember the conversation she had with Prince Oberyn. " Oberyn mentioned the Watergardens. "

"I'll find her," Ser Jaime promised. "Is there anything else, your grace?"

Cersei stared at him then snorted, "You're going to Dorne. A one-handed man. Alone."

"I never said I was going alone," Jaime said.

"You will need to hurry. Tommen already sent a letter to Elain. She is one bound by duty. She will make sure her sister is married."

"Challenge accepted," Ser Jaime said,

Cersei watched her brother leave. She was surprised Jaime would do this for her. At first, she stopped loving him, when he ran away to not deal with Robert's wrath after challenging Ned Stark and his men. A year held captive to come home a changed man. Not only missing his sword hand but her cocky attitude of pride. Now her brother is trying to earn her love. She smiled, glad she had somebody on her side. She hopes Jaime rescue their daughter in time before Elain arrives to sign the marriage contract and give Myrcella away.

* * *

 **So, do you think Cersei killed Henry or not?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	53. Chapter 53: Sailing to Dorne

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Sailing to Dorne.**

It would be a month of preparing for the journey to Dorne. Willas had to teach Garlan all the obligation that needed to be attended to. Lady Olenna assured she would make sure Garlan knows his duties. Willas was serious; he had work hard in keeping the reputation of Highgarden on trade. If anything were to happen to Willas, it would be many years before Derek takes his duty as warden. Therefore Garlan need step up as regent until the time comes. I never like it when Willas talked about his possible death. Yet he is one about being prepared.

It has been declared it would be a three-week journey from Oldtown to Sunspear. We would be traveling on a Redwyne ship. I was nervous, a long trip, and three weeks on a ship with a toddler. No doubt Derek would spend most of the sailing in his room unless being held on deck.

As packing was done, two trunks arrived from King's Landing. One was the wedding gifts to present to Mycrella and Tyrstane while the other is the wedding dress. It was a lovely dress, made of gold and undertones of red. Nothing like my own, since it was altered to accumulate with Dorne's climate. Along with the cloak to represent our family...the Baratheon/Lannister cloak of white, gold, and red. Cersei must have a say in the gown and cloak. If it were the Baratheon cloak, it would be gold, bronze and a black embroidery threads of a stag. Deciding to let my sister decide on the cloak, I went through my chest pulling out my Baratheon cloak. Lady Olenna joined me in packing my luggage.

"Now you see why Margaery gowns have cutouts," She teased.

I sighed, new dresses were delivered that still hold to House Tyrell fashion, but appropriate towards Dornish weather. I lifted one gown and paled; it was similar to Margaery's gown when arriving at King's Landing after the siege. The highly expose cleavage. I don't know if I could wear this? It's too revealing.

"Keep it, as if modesty was ever a thing in Dorne," Lady Olenna said. "Wouldn't be surprised if they have gowns ready for you."

"Probably," I said.

"The last time a Tyrell came to Dorne he was assassinated. A hundred red scorpions were falling onto his bed." Lady Olenna warned. "Of course, that was before Willas, and Prince Oberyn became friends. "

"Things will be different," I assured. "My Stags and Tyrell guards will be attending. Lavender packed to keep the scorpions away."

"I fear your son will be a red tomato when all of you return," she joked.

I chuckled, "There will be lotion. The nanny will be lathering him every hour."

"And so will you," she said. "You already have sun-dusted freckles on your skin."

True, I am cover in freckles. In my youth, I would play in the sun. Of course, at the time lotion that protects the skin was not created yet. Cersei tried hard to keep me covered, but I was my father's daughter. A free spirit as he would say.

But I understand her concern. From the Reach on up sunny days would have clouds and source of shade. Dorne, there are hardly any clouds, the sand reflecting the sun that'll blind a person not use to such brightness. Willas having experience with Dorne provided charcoal sticks, asking me to practice wearing it. Apparently, once you apply the charcoal around the eyelashes, it can reduce the sun's rays. It was uncomfortable at first, but I could see why. I remember Ellaria wearing this liner, stepping in the sunlight without squinting her eyes.

When the time came to leave Highgarden, the family and staff gave their farewell. Lady Olenna gave her farewell, hugging Derek close telling him to behave for his parents. Derek nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek. No doubt, Derek listen to his gran-gran far better than anyone else. Then again, she spoils him rotten. One time, I came to pick Derek up from the private garden, the toddler was eating so many sweets that I fear nap time was not possible.

Afterward, we got in the carriage. I held Derek on my lap while Willas sat across from us. A Thorn came to the window and handed a letter to him. Willas accepted it, as the carriage departed. He read the letter, one with mix emotions.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Lord Baelish has left the Vale with Lady Sansa. They are heading North." He said.

"Are the knights of the Vale trying to reclaim Winterfell for Lady Sansa?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Intercepting a message, Lord Baelish has made a wedding contract between the Stark girl and Ramsay Bolton. "

I scowled. Tragic news came recently of Lady Lysa unfortunate death. It has been foretold she committed the worse sin imaginable by taking her life, by jumping off through the Moondoor. Over the month and a half, Lord Baelish has taken the liberty of being Regent until Robin Arryn becomes of age. Legally being Sansa's uncle by law, he can arrange anything for her. I thought the man would try to marry Sansa, instead...he was giving her to a monster. That girl was betrothed to a monster, forced into a marriage, and his now given to another mother.

"If Sansa marries into the Bolton, they officially have claim over the North," I said.

"Indeed, unless Lord Stannis decides to invade and he sees Sansa was bound by duty could spare her," he suggested.

"If the Red Priestess doesn't influence him," I muttered. "That fanatic in burning people of the Seven and the Old Religion."

Willas nodded in agreement. "There is more news up North; a Thorn was crossing the Last Hearth when spotting a boy with a Direwolf."

"A direwolf?" I asked.

"Or so he believes, from what you told me about the Stark children and their direwolves, I doubt it was no ordinary wolf. He came over, and the boy says his name is Rickon before a woman stopped their conversation."

"Are you suggesting Rickon Stark is alive?" I asked.

"When the Ironborn invaded Winterfell, they burned two bodies to a crisp. What if it was a diversion? What if they escaped and the Ironborn needed to control the people?" he inquired.

"If this is true, then Rickon is in danger. House Bolton will demand fealty from House Umber. They would tray the boy instead of being flayed." I said. "I'll have my men take the boy and wolf then," Willas said.

"People will think you'll be taking him hostage," I warned.

"Sometimes, we need to do drastic things in order to protect the realm," Willas said. "You stated you want to rebuild the alliance between the Baratheons and Starks."

"And not let the traitors have control," I whispered.

Willas nodded. In our marriage, we realized we have something in common when it comes to politics. We must do what is best for the realm, even with the lie sits on the Iron Throne. The Boltons and Freys were traitors; the Ironborn were pirates. Traitors should have been put to the sword, not rewarded with titles and lands. As for the Ironborn, it hinders me that they even exist. Father should have demolished them, all the pirates and those who were part of the plunder and raids. Make the civilians start fresh, assign a new House. Dark it may seem, but anyone who dares attack the innocent should be punished.

So it was settled, Willas's Thorns will collect the last male Stark and keep him hidden until we can resolve the issue. In time, we could convince Tommen to reinstate House Stark to their proper station. They were King's of the North before Aegon Targaeryn laid siege. I will not deny the fact, without his conquest wars would have continued throughout Westeros. Houses were claiming the titles as kings. If not the Tyrells were rewarded as Wardens of the Reach when House Garder was exterminated by dragon flame and my ancestor Orys Baratheon conquering the Stormlands.

There are times a choice as to be made in what makes a House a leader. The Bolton and Frey show no leadership, only power through fear and blood.

It would be five-day journey when arriving at Oldtown. We spent two days to relax, taking the opportunity to bathe and eat a real meal before the three journeys on a ship. We also when to get a peek of the Citadel. Unfortunately, we didn't have the pleasure of going inside. No women or children were allowed in the university. Their traditions that women are not worthy to learn. They make acceptions for highborn to learn to read and write, count but anything else is unacceptable. Unless a Lord commands the castle Maester to teach their daughters more, the only time a woman would be in there was to receive medical treatment. The Citadel Maester is the most excellent healers in the seven kingdoms.

Two days later we were on the ship called The Explorer. The Explorer wasn't a large ship like King Robert's Hammer. It is was small, not to small, enough to deliver provision and rooms. Willas being in his knowledge state, explain this ship was the fastest. From Old Town to Sunspear would take five weeks. But the Explorer could make it in four, three weeks if the winds were with us.

In the room, there was a table, a few chairs, a bed with a feather mattress. Next room over will be the same for Derek and his nanny. Miss Daisy, as she goes by. A sweet middle age woman who took care of Loras and Margaery when they were children. Not a septa, but she used to be married until famine struck taking her family on the border. She held our trust, keeping Derek entertain and educated when either Willas or I are occupied.

I sat down on the bed. Willas dropped Derek on the bed causing the boy to giggle.

"Don't rile him up," I warned.

Willas raised a brow as he looked at Derek. "I think mama needs tickle."

Derek nodded, suddenly I was tackled down being tickle by my boys. Willas having the expertize whole Derek hands were everywhere. I laughed, trying to avoid the assault of tickles.

"Traitor,' I laughed.

No doubt this voyage will be extended.

. **o0o**.

I hate voyages.

Seasickness was not too kind. Spent most of the journey in my quarters lying in bed: Stomach turning, headaches, and dizziness. Willas had to make a joke asking if I was pregnant again. He was met with a Lannister glare. Let alone; my flower bloomed at sea. So that answered his question. Three weeks at sea is hell.

Luckily, the winds were on our side as Sunspear was two days from now. The door opens as Willas came in, a bowl in his hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, coming over taking a seat on the bed.

"A bit better," I said, sitting up. "I'm fine in the cabin; it's on deck."

Willas smiled a little, "I know what you mean. The waves were not kind around the border. One of the sailors says the season change can affect the water, if not a full moon."

"I've been on the Narrow Sea, Blackwater Bay, Shipwreck Bay, and Sea of Dorne. But never sailed on the Sunset Sea and Summer Sea. " I said.

"I'll make it up to you," Willas promised. "If I knew of the weather, we would have travel by carriage."

"I think I would hate you if we travel by carriage from Highgarden to Sunspear. I give Dornish lords who came to the wedding under three weeks for the wedding." I said.

Willas nodded handing me the food.

"How is Derek?" I asked.

"He was excited in seeing the dolphins," he answered.

"I wish I could see them," I pouted.

"You will, the journey back will be better," Willas promised.

I nodded, taking a bite of the food.

"Anything else going on?" I asked.

"I don't know; it seems Ser Barristan enjoys the company of Miss Daisy." He said.

"You jest," I said.

Willas shrugged, "Couldn't tell if it platonic or not."

I scoffed.

"And the others?" I asked.

"Ser Gareth is spending time with Lady Wisteria. Lamar and Forrester are keeping Derek busy. I fear those two will corrupt our son." he answered.

"I fear Oberyn will corrupt our son." I teased.

Willas laughed. "I could see that happening. If I were an only child, I would have made Oberyn his godparent."

Garlan and Leonette were the godparents if anything were to happen to us. We made sure family is watching over our children. Protect them instead of being wards to another house. The Tyrells value family.

 **.o0o.**

The Explorer docked on one of the piers of Sunspear. The weather was hot, dry, and no doubt humid. Beads of sweat were forming along my neck. Now I remember this drastic heat. Then men had it worse with their attire. My stags changing their armor from metal to chainmail and leather. Although, the weather seemed to bother them. The heat didn't bother Willas or phase Ser Barristan.

"Hot," Derek mumbled.

I knelt to his level, "I know, sweetie. We will be inside a building soon."

I was questioning if we should have left Derek in Highgarden. The weather would have been nice, and he is with relatives. Not taking the risk of heat discomfort. Once docking, we came down the plank onto the pier where Prince Doran, the warden of Dorne, waited in his wheelchair, Prince Oberyn, Ellaria, and members of the guard. One member stood out, a tall, muscular man whose skin was dark, holding a halbert.

We approach the welcoming party.

"Welcome to Dorne, your grace. On behalf of House Martell, we thank you for accepting our invitation." Prince Doran greeted. "I trust your journey here was not wearing?"

"A few rough waters, but a successful trip," Willas said.

"We -aw Dolph-n," Derek said.

"Seeing dolphins is a sign of good luck, my young lord," Prince Doran said, with a small smile. "You know of my brother Prince Oberyn, and his paramour Ellaria Sand. May I introduce you to the Captain of the guard, Areo Hotah."

Areo Hotah gave a bow.

"It's an honor to meet you, Areo Hotah," I said. "May I introduce you to my guards. Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Gareth Wensington, Ser Forrester Dondarrion, and Lamar Estermont."

My stags gave a proper bow.

"Whe- is aunny?" Derek asked.

I realized this. Where were Myrcella and the rest of the Martell family?

"Princess Myrcella and my family have taken residence at the Watergarden. Tomorrow we shall depart tomorrow if that is alright?" Doran asked.

"Perfectly fine," I said. "We are your humble guest."

Prince nodded, appreciating the courtesy. We left the pier taking the carriage to the old palace. Although Prince Doran wished for me to accompany him on his private carriage, I hesitated, but Willas assured everything would be fine. Trusting my husband, I join Prince Doran in his custom carriage with Areo Hotah and Ser Wensington.

"The last I saw you, you were a young girl," Prince Doran spoke. "Now you have grown into a lovely woman."

"Thank you, Prince Doran," I said. "You hardly age last I remember."

"I didn't have gout last time," He mentioned.

I bit my lip trying to avoid the comments of age or medical issue.

"I ask you to join me to discuss the marriage alliance." Prince Doran continued. "Your uncle Tyrion promised the Princess Myrcella to my son Prince Trystane and my ward until she comes of age. It has been three years now, and his majesty and I agree it is time to wed."

"Agreed," I said, going into the bag and pulled out a document. "His Majesty, my brother King Tommen has asked me to observe the relationship between the prince and princess."

"Does his Majesty think wrong of my son?"

"No, I assure you there is no ill intent," I promised. "My brother cares about Myrcella's happiness. In her letters, she states how her intended is a gentleman. If I didn't know any better, I would say she is in love."

Prince Doran nodded, "I observe them and agreed, the two have fallen in love. How long do you plan on watching the two?"

"I say a week," I answered.

Prince Doran nodded.

This wasn't doubting Prince Doran or his son. This was a mere precaution to assure my sister are in good hand. I want Myrcella to get married, married to a good man. But most importantly to get my revenge on Cersei. I made a vow that I will take Cersei's children away from her. Joffrey is dead, Tommen is married to Margaery, now all that leaves is Mycella. Have her married to a Lannister enemy, and Cersei will lose power. She will no longer have control, since the laws of Gods and Men, women who are married obey their husbands.

"They make a lovely couple. A Lannister and a Martell," he said. "They have no idea how dangerous that is."

"You mean Baratheon," I corrected.

Prince Doran leaned some, " Let's not lie to one another. I know your sister is not Robert's child."

I would have said, ' _those are lie_ s.' however, I can not lie to a man who can detect deception faster than you could blink.

"How?" I asked.

"We Martell's have a game that only Targaeryn descendant could do. Princess Arianne encouraged Myrcella to play, see how long you keep your hand over a candle. The flames burned her in seconds."

I frowned.

"No doubt if you play, you won't feel the heat," he concluded.

"So you are all right in allowing your son to marry a product of incest?" I whispered.

"We do not blame the child," he said. "Especially bastards born from passion. By the laws of men, King Robert was her father. The three years I kept a close eye. Nothing to fear."

"Then why?" I asked.

"The Lannisters are not the only ones who pay their debts," he murmured. "My brother has told me, you hate Lannisters as well. Estrange from your mother. "

"I no longer consider the Lannisters as my family, only my siblings and Tyrion Lannister," I said.

"Then let us not wait and sign the contract," Prince Doran said. "I promise, no harm shall come to your sister. We don't hurt little girls in Dorne."

 _Everywhere in the world, they hurt little girls_ , I thought.

"We are distant cousins, we must stay united if a threat should ever arrive," Doran added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Prince Doran held a calculating look, "Enemies are everywhere."

I sighed and did not press any further. Myrcella is in good hands who want revenge on Cersei. I don't know what Cersei did in the past that the Martells would also hold their hatred. Prince Doran doesn't wish to have a war if there are those who still want Lannister blood. By the time we reach the Old Palace Prince Oberyn had Derek in the air making him laugh. Derek shriek was calling him Ob. Doran and I raised a brow, as we came over to them.

"Did we miss something?" I asked.

"Yes, Oberyn trying to steal our son's heart," Willas answered.

"You all must be tired from your long journey, rest, tonight we eat together." Prince Doran said.

"Thank you, Prince Doran," I said.

Oberyn and Ellaria lead the way to our chambers for the night. Once we were there, the two stay to socialize while our company went to their room. The room was grand, covered in mosaic tiles in an intricate pattern. On one side of the room was a pool, while the living quarters of a bed, plush furniture, and other necessities. Ellaria led me to the bath, helping in bathing Derek to cool down. He was already cover in sweat.

"You have a lovely son," Ellaria murmured.

"Thank you," I said. "I hope to see your daughter. What were their names again?"

"My girls are Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreze. I've been a surrogate to Tyene. Her mother was a septa, and she continues the faith than the responsibilities of a mother. Oberyn also has three other daughters. Obara, Nymeria, and Sarella. You'll meet all of them, except for Sarella. She is doing trade at the Summer Isles. "

I nodded.

Derek splashed which got us wet. Ellaria chuckled as she splashed back at the boy. He smiled and continued.

"Seeing your little one makes me thirst for another," She cooed.

"I can arrange that," Oberyn called out.

Willas and I chuckled. We are indeed in a kingdom of passion. Dinner was interesting. Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn, Ellaria, Willas and I, eating around a circular table. The air was smelling like an exotic spice. Dishes were spicy that it requires a lot of water. They chuckled at my limited tolerance of spicy food. Prince Doran apologized, saying he forgot those who live up north couldn't handle the spice. Willas had to show me how to eat Dornish food properly that would cause such infliction on my taste buds. Once done, Prince Doran and I went over the documents. The letter from King Tommen agreed to the match. There were two contracts. The first that confirms the relationship, and the second where the bride and groom signed with their guardians. Signing the first contract, Prince Doran and I have secured the alliance between our two houses.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **I'm sorry if some characters may seem OCC. The TV series doesn't give much to the Martells credit.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	54. Chapter 54: Gentle Soul

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 54: A Gentle Soul**

Last night Prince Doran and I signed the Marriage contract. King Tommen sanction it, even though he requested that I observe the intended to be a match. By reading all the letters, Myrcella has sent and Prince Oberyn and Willas describing the young prince, I don't doubt Trystane. So signing the contract with a wax seal of House Baratheon/Lannister, I approve the match. From this day till the last, Prince Trystane and Princess Myrcella are bound to be wed within the coming months. The second one will be the confirmation that the two had married. I remember signing mine with Willas, presenting our signature along with our houses wax seal a yellow wax with a stag and a green wax with a rose. Sealing our fate in law.

In the morning, we all changed to appropriate attire — another humid day. Prince Oberyn said once we arrive at the Water Gardens the weather will be suitable. I hope so. How does Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn could wear heavy padded clothing? Willas had to wear his finest jerkins and fabric pants. The ones I feel more sympathy were the dornish guards, wearing velvet padded armors decorated in metal sun studs. The journey took the morning travels after eating breakfast. Willas and Oberyn decided to travel by horse while the rest of us nobles and staff travel by carriage. Derek slept half way or played with his toy. Ellaria would occasionally be playing with him.

It would be the early afternoon when arriving at the Water Gardens. The Water Gardens is a palace filled with gardens and waterworks. It serves as a private retreat to House Martell. It was located on a beach next to the Summer Sea, on the coastal roads and raised by Prince Moran Martell, a gift for his wife, Princess Daenerys Targaeryn. The late dragon princess used to host children of kins of the lords, eventually to the smallfolk. Usually, it was a sanctuary for children to attend while their parents are off to work.

Entering the palace, the carriages stopped. Stepping out of the carriage, the atmosphere changed, no longer a dreadful heat, but refreshing like the Reach. I assume with the number of pools and shade provided. The air was smelling like the fragrance of exotic flowers and oranges.

"I shall let you all explore the palace," Prince Doran announced. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask the servants."

"Thank you, Prince Doran," I said.

Derek who was in my arms tug on the cap sleeve of my dress, "Aunny?"

I chuckled, "Let's go find Aunt Myrcella."

Derek grinned, as we started walking.

"Where do you think she'll be?" Willas asked.

"I have my suspicions," Prince Oberyn answered.

Prince Oberyn leads the wherein where he believes Myrcella was. All around was a beauty. A different architecture than Winterfell, King's Landing, and Highgarden. Patterns all around in an elaborate design from the walls, the walkways, and fountains. The trees and bushes planted in balance. In the fountains, children were playing, splashing at one another. Others were climbing orange trees, picking the fruits eating at their heart's content. All the children tall and small, boy and girls were laughing with such innocent. Maybe the Martells were right; they don't hurt children in Dorne. A sanctuary to let them be children instead of growing up. It wasn't long until coming around the trees, a small enclosure to see Myrcella kissing Prince Trystane. I stood there in shock, seeing how much she has grown. She was tall, her curls smoothed into soft waves. Her face held Cersei's beauty; I thank the gods that were the only thing she inherited from our mother. A gentle soul.

I debated how to interrupt the moment. I am the older sister, and I have an obligation to embarrass my siblings. The hierarchy to tease the younger siblings. I could go for the scolding approach. Chastise her in kissing a man, how it is inappropriate of a woman of her status before marriage. I could jump in a scare them. Instead, I decided to release the beast.

I knelt down, whispering to Derek's ear to hug aunty. Derek grinned, as he walked over to the kissing couple.

"Aunny, aunny!" Derek praised hugging his aunt's leg.

Mycrella and Prince Trystane stumbled, immediately pulling apart seeing the toddler hugging her yellow dress. They examine the child thinking it was one of the smallfolk until realizing Derek had fair skin, black hair, and blue eyes, clad in the colors of teal and gold.

"Aunny!" Derek said. "Me...Derek."

Her green eyes widen kneeling down, realizing it was her nephew. She picked up Derek, and gaze ahead to face us. "Elain!"

She came over with Derek in her arms.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, my family and I owed Prince Oberyn a visit and thought we could stop by for a cup of tea," I said.

"I didn't receive any letters," Myrcella stated.

"A surprise visit," I teased.

The adults chuckled at the little inside joke. Willas and Oberyn with their sense of humor thought it would be an excellent idea to not inform the Princess of our visit. Make the royal announcement a surprise. Even Prince Doran figured it would be amusing to keep this secret. During our travel from Sunspear, he already made arrangments in the Sept. A wedding profoundly influence in dornish culture with a hint of Westerosi.

Prince Trystane came over offering a hand, "I am Trystane Martell."

"Trystane is my intended," Mrycella added.

"It's an honor to meet you finally, Prince Trystane," I said, shaking his hand then faced my sister. "You weren't kidding; he is handsome."

Myrcella blushed.

Pulling my hand away, I wrapped my arm around Willas, "Myrcella, I want to introduce you to my husband, Lord Willas of House Tyrell. And the little one in your arms is our son, your nephew, Derek."

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Willas," Myrcella said trying to give a curtsy with Derek in her arms. "My, you are tall."

"I hope that is a good thing?" Willas teased.

Myrcella chuckled.

"Shall we go inside?" She suggested. "You must be exhausted from your long journey."

"That reminds me, Nephew, your father wants a word with you in private," Oberyn announced.

Prince Trsytane nodded, giving a peck on Myrcella cheek before leaving the group. No doubt Prince Doran will inform his son about the wedding. I decided to wait at dinner to let the announcement be foretold.

"Elain, why don't you socialize with your sister," Willas offered. "I can take Derek."

Derek continued to cling to his aunt shaking his head. The adults chuckled.

"Actually, we can watch him. You go rest, no doubt you must be saddle sore." I said. "Or getting old."

Prince Oberyn laughed, smacking Willas on the back leading his friend away. Willas gave a lofty glare, one filled with a promise. I know I'll be paying for those words tonight. I couldn't help it. It has become our routine to tease one another. Although we were ten years apart, there is no harm in teasing.

The men left while Ellaria excused herself to attend to her daughters. The only one keeping us company as protection was Ser Wensington. He kept his distance to give us privacy. Once we were alone, Myrcella set Derek down and gave me a proper hug. Derek tried to escape, except Wensington caught him as he said, "Nice try!" lifting him in the air which Derek giggled. Back in the embrace, I noted how much she has grown. No longer a girl. Being almost tall as I.

"I've missed you," she said.

"And I missed you too, Cella," I replied, combing through her golden locks.

A moment later we pulled back.

"You look different when I left. You look so happy," she said.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to talk about my figure," I joked.

"Well, you have developed...that for sure," she replied, eyes on my cleavage.

Since I was wearing the teal dress with the drastic neckline, I raised a brow, gesturing to her attire. Her dress was a soft, delicate with a plunging neckline revealing the dornish bralette. If Cersei was here, she would be lecturing us about modesty, dragged to her quarters until we were wearing a wrapped gown. We chuckled, as we began to walk. I took custody of Derek, carrying him as we walk through the gardens.

"Now, where is Ser Arys Oakheart, he should've been protecting you or your Septa?" I asked.

"He is training with Ser Gascoyne, Trystane sworn shield," She explained. "And Septa Evangeline, she usually stays inside. The Dornish climate doesn't settle with her. She was offered to wear the attire Dornish Septa wear, but refused stating about modesty."

"Is there a difference other than fabric?" I asked.

"Their arms are exposed, covering a fabric similar to my dress," She answered. "But don't worry, there are guards everywhere."

I nodded.

"I'm glad you are here and safe," she continued. "I've heard about the assassination attempt on Derek's celebration. Has the crown found anything about the assassin?"

I took a deep breath, "The assassins were faceless men, from the stories Septa Merryweather used to warn us about. Willas, he paid a hefty price to save our family."

I gave her a look to not discuss what that price was, or that only Tommen and I were spared. Cersei, Ser Jaime, and Uncle Tyrion were still targeted. They will never know when they will strike to claim a soul for the Many-faced God. Let her have the innocence that Cersei was a good mother. Myrcella merely nodded.

"You have to tell me what has been going on with our family. I've sent letters to Mother and Tommen, hardly getting a response."

This was surprising. She explained she gets news in what was happening in King's Landing, hearing about the Siege, Joffrey's tragic wedding, Tommen's wedding and the death of Henry, and my wedding. She wished she could have been there for us. I assure her, it was all right, she was safe in Dorne instead of the madness in King's Landing.

"So, what is Willas like?" she asked.

"As in?" I replied.

"Is he good?" She asked.

"He is good, better actually. More than I could imagine," I answered. "He treats me as his equal."

"Do you love him?" she asked.

I smiled, "I do."

"And...is he good in...bed?"

I burst out laughing. "Yes, he is good. Always make sure my comfort and pleasure come first. Hardly get any sleep."

Myrcella chuckled, she leads the way to her quarters. It was a nice size, having a view of the ocean. I set Derek on the bed, resulting in the toddler jumping on it. Myrcella chuckled as she sat on the bed.

"He is so adorable," Myrcella said. "I can't wait to have my own."

"Sleep as much as you can then," I chuckled. "Children are balls of energy."

"Is giving birth...that painful?" she asked.

I nodded, "My last month of being pregnant was the worse. Derek constantly moved, kicked me and made a statement. When I gave birth, I labored half the day. Screaming during each contraction. I thank the Seven for Willas being there."

"He was there?" she asked surprised.

I nodded, "Rubbed my back, held my hands, tried to encourage me. Ignored my insults and threats, and such."

Myrcella chuckled, "I'm glad he was there."

"As am I," I said. "Willas, Leonette, Cousin Aurora, and the best midwives Highgarden."

"Wait, Mother wasn't there?" she asked surprised.

"No, she was in Casterly Rock," I answered.

Myrcella nodded, comprehending my words remembering Cersei promise. To be there for her daughters when they give birth. I explained to her, a lot of was happening, and it was during the time the Faceless Men were about. Cersei would have been safe at Casterly Rock with all the Lannister soldiers. Although, the timeline would be off.

We spent most of the afternoon catching up and having our conversation about what we missed. Talking about the things they happened. How Princess Arianne and the Sand Snakes were kind to her. She mentioned that last year she saw Prince Quentyn Martell depart from Dorne to Essos. I found this strange since he was a ward to House Yronwood. So why would he leave Dorne? Myrcella continued to talk about Trystane, how he has been kind to her. Does have a tendency to make her blush or jealous to see how much she care. Not by walking up to other women or girls, but give a scenario. I chuckled since it was rare to see Myrcella jealous.

She played with Derek while I told her about Highgarden. Telling her about the Tyrell family, spending time in the gardens. The festivals, tournaments, and balls. She asked if I attended to any of the balls, and I said yes, the masquerade being my favorite dressing up as a fairy. Sadly the outfit did not last the next day, except I didn't tell her that. A week spent on making those wings only to see them rip in seconds after the festivities. Of course, Willas made it up to me.

. **o0o**.

By evening the Martells hosted a dinner. Around the large table Prince Doran hosting with his children, Prince Oberyn and Ellaria with their children, Myrcella and my family. Loreza and Dorea rushed to the toddler to play, Ellaria mentioned one Sand Snake would be absent, but three others were too.

"Are the older sisters not attending?" I asked.

"My three eldest, Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene are at Planky Town," Oberyn said. "They send their regards."

"Not an issue," Willas assured.

"Elain," greeted Princess Arianne. She was a few years older than me, beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back. She wore a purple dornish gown as she glided over hugging me. During my stay in Dorne as a child, I spent time with Princess Arianne. She used to pudgy and flat-chested, but now she is a woman.

"Arianne, you bloomed magnificently," I said.

She chuckled, "Still short though." She gazed at my husband, "Hello Willas."

I noted a hint of husk in her voice. Willas politely greeted her, though I could see a bit of discomfort. I raised a brow, with a questionable look. I don't hold it against him of past lovers, but a bit of information would suffice.

"Let us sit down an eat. We must celebrate," Prince Doran announced.

Everyone came over to the table.

"What are we celebrating, father?" Arianne asked, sitting down next to him.

"In a moment," Prince Doran said raising a chalice. "Let us drink to King Tommen, first of his name. King of the and Andals and the First men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms."

We all raised out glass and chalices and drank the Dornish red while the children drank some pomegranate juice.

"You all must be wondering why the Tyrells have arrived at Dorne. A lovely visit for friends and family to all our Houses," Prince Doran gave his speech. "For years there has strife between our Houses in the eyes of war. We lost many loved ones from fathers, brothers, and sisters. When war is done, rebirth arrives after, along with love and peace. And weddings..."

Myrcella eyes widen realizing Doran's words.

"Princess Elain, may you give the honor," Doran said.

I nodded standing up, "In three years of the betrothal of Princess Myrcella of House Baratheon and Prince Trystane of House Martell. King Tommen first of his name has sanctioned the union. On behalf of his Majesty, I as his proxy hereby declared the two should be wed within three full moons. May the Seven bless the happy couple."

Trystane grinned as he took Myrcella's hand and kissed her cheek. My dear sister was doe caught under the moonlight. In utter shocked that her dream was coming true. She would be marrying her intended, the young prince she loved in three months time. The sooner she was married, the safest she will become. When the gods bless her, she will bless Martell, a child. From all the other houses, House Martel was considerate not to question the princess legitimacy even though they know the truth.

Everyone applauded. Even Princess Arianne, though a bit of jealousy could be detected in her dark eyes. No doubt wishing to be wed before her brother. A woman of her status and the privilege to be the heiress of Dorne would have to marry to a strong Lord who will respect the Rhoynish customs. Great fathers would hold their daughters close to ensure a proper match is given.

After the toast, we began to eat. Lavish foods of spices were passed around. Willas and I were careful to give Derek his food. No longer nursing, he ate foods cut into small portion size. He tried to grabbed the goat smothered in dragon pepper sauce. Luckily my husband caught him in time and gave him a similar dish with blood orange sauce. A bit of a messy eater, yet none of the Martells seemed to mind. Let alone Derek was on his best behavior.

Unfortunately, I have mistaken the dragon pepper dish to the blood orange as my tongue was on fire. The Martells and Myrcella chuckled at my pain. Even my son was giggling at my suffering, as a servant brought milk and naan to ease the burning. Myrcella who ate the same dish doesn't seem bothered by the heat.

"In time you'll grow accustomed to the dornish cuisine." Arianne murmured. "Took Myrcella a month to adapt."

"I hope so," I panted, taking another sip of milk.

"Mama silly," Derek said.

"Yes, Mama's silly," Willas agreed.

Dinner continues perfectly. A conversation was going about of events going around Dorne. Trystane was offering a proper tour of the Water Gardens tomorrow to which I humbling accepted.

. **o0o**.

After dinner, Willas and I tucked Derek to bed. With Miss Daisy help, he was bathed and dressed accordingly. Reading him a story from Dornish culture, and sang him a lullaby, he went to sleep just like that. With two Tyrell guards at the door, and other Dornish guards around the halls we knew our son was safe.

Once in our room, I closed the door and locked it. Willas made do to the bed, taking his shoes and brace off, follow by his jerkin. A cold night, a small glaze of sweat coated him. Curious about the encounter with Princess Arianne, I came over sitting behind him and massage his shoulders. He sighed enjoying the touch.

"So you and Princess Arianne?" I asked.

Willas sighed shaking his head. "Not what you think."

"I'm not bothered if you had slept with her," I said, as I sat down next to him.

"I never slept with her," he said. "Prince Doran would have my head if I did." He took a deep breath, "Princess Arianne has been trying to get revenge on her father when she thought he was going to disown her and give her birthright to Prince Quentyn. One day, I entered my room to find the Princess naked in bed. She tried to seduce me, yet I value my friendship with Oberyn and my cock. So I kindly declined. Anytime I visited, she would try to seduce me, Oberyn mentioned she tried to run away to arrange a meeting with Lord Edmure. Having her destination to Highgarden."

"Should I be concerned?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't do married men, although...I can't say about your stags," he said. Taking my hand and gave it a kiss.

I nodded and started to change for the night. Just as I was in my small cloth, Willas came from behind, his one arm around my waist while the other across my chest. His lips grazed my neck.

"If I didn't know any better, you want me to punish you?" He murmured.

"And what makes you say that?" I teased.

"You called me old in front of our friends," he said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Many things, to prove that I am not old," he answered.

Suddenly I was on the bed. I laughed not expecting it. It has been three weeks since we have been intimate. Last being in Oldtown. Willas climbed on top taking a silk scarf tying my hands together and onto the bed frame. I raised a brow, not having a problem with it. I have faith and trust in him, knowing he will never hurt me. Nothing wrong in trying something new. Willas smirked as he took another scarf and wrapped it around my eyes.

"If it's too much, say stop." He murmured.

 _What did I get myself into?_ I thought.

As his lips crashed onto mine and hands teasing my body.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	55. Chapter 55: An act of treason

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 55: An act of treason**

The following weeks were doing wedding preparations. Myrcella was gushing over the wedding gowns. I thought there was one dress, but apparently, Cersei put a variety of dresses for Myrcella to pick. All were gold since it was Myrcella's favorite color. All modest, with intricate beading, embroideries, and appliques. No brocade fabric, no doubt the Queen Mother wants nothing to do with Reach designs.

She tried on each dress, there was a slight frown, "It's so strange to wear these dresses again. To wear mother's designs."

I nodded, "It's strange to wear fashions that aren't our own."

"How long did it take you to wear Tyrell dresses?" She asked.

"A few weeks, except Lady Olenna was generous to customize the dresses. They were similar to Margaery, but not open back or cutouts on the side." I answered. "What made the dresses special was the small details. On my sleeves were embroideries or metal work of antlers."

"The dress you wore when you arrive said differently," She teased.

"Well, I did not anticipate the Dornish climate," I replied. "Maybe it is a good thing Mother is in King's Landing. She might kill us in our current attire."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Anything that doesn't cover the body or is not her fashion is considered a harlot clothes," I answered.

Myrcella nodded, knowing how controlling Cersei was in our lives. The clothes we wear, jewelry, practically everything. Thinking back, realizing how vain she was. How she would glare at any woman, who wasn't a handmaiden she selected. Calling all women whore. Her blasphemy on Septa and the Silent Sisters are in need of a good rape. She thought no one was listening, but I was. Stating how she wishes she was a man, able to have more power. Only three things Cersei cares about: her beauty, her children, and her power. She already lost her power to Margaery when she became queen. Year by year age was taking away her beauty. Now, once Myrcella is wed, she will lose her children.

"I hope she understands," Myrcella said.

"She will, in time," I assure.

Myrcella decided on a dress. The gown was a soft shade of gold, cap sleeves covered in embroideries of flowers. A decorate jeweled neckline bodice to an accented waistline. The embroidered A-line skirt is shirred and gorgeous with floral appliques and layers of fabric down to a scalloped hemline. It was soft and gentle, very Myrcella.

The seamstress made adjusted and promised she would have the dress

ready. Afterward, we went over the sitting area where Dornish tea and snacks resigned.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Anything," I answered.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"As in?" I replied.

"The first time having sex?" She clarified.

I inhale sharply — almost two years since I last thought about my rape. Being married to Willas, he has made me forget about it. It was the crowns dirty secret, one only a handful knew about or have taken to their graves. Taking a deep breath, I forced a smile.

"It does, but each woman is different when losing her virginity," I answered.

"How did it felt for you?"

"Well," I bit my lip. "My husband is endowed."

She giggled, covering her lips as blush cover her cheek. I too felt fluster, my cheeks being warmed. "And?"

"When it was time for the bedding ceremony, he kissed me, never ending kisses, as his hands caressed my body. He tried to arouse me, distract me from all the witnesses. He Attempted to prepare me by using his fingers. The witnesses were impatience, so we consummated. It was not comfortable since I was not properly prepared, it was like...a sharp sting, a tight stretching."

"Did it get better?"

"It did start to feel good. But the bedding ceremony was not about pleasure. It's about consummating the marriage."

"But afterward?"

"Well, didn't leave our bedroom for two days. And haven't stopped afterward in life."

Myrcella chuckled, "That active."

"And that is from a man from the Reach," Princess Arianne announced, entering the room without permission. Lamar was behind her, embarrassed, no doubt hearing what I said. I said he was excused, as Arianne came over taking a seat. She plucked an olive from a bowl. "But you be making love to a Dornish man."

"Is there a difference?" Myrcella asked.

"Oh yes," Arianne answered.

Willas informed me that Arianne was no virgin. She hasn't slept with Willas since he values his friendship with Prince Doran and the trade with House Martell. Being royalty, she was on a strict watch when traveling. So how could she have sex with someone from the Reach? Unless...Oakheart...that is one possibility.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To teach my sister to be of the art of lovemaking," Arianne answered.

Myrcella face turned red. Well, Septa Evangeline is not here might as well educate her. Margaery was my teacher, what harm could Arianne do.

. **o0o**.

I was mistaken. Arianne was very explicit in her lesson. Even brought in a book about the art of lovemaking. It was filled with illustrations of people performing different positions. I recognize many with Willas. Now I know what book he read from. When I told my husband about this, he chuckled seeing the curiosity in my eyes.

On days I was not with Myrcella, I was with Willas, Ellaria, and Prince Oberyn, gathering at the feast with our children playing. The young Sand Snakes enjoyed playing with Derek. Dorea and Loreza were playing with toys while Elia and Obella helped in the fountains. Little terrors, they've become splashing away.

"Seem's an invasion has taken over the fountain," Ellaria murmured.

"That they have," Prince Oberyn chuckled, then faced Willas. "Tell me, when will we expect another Rose in your garden."

"Whenever the gods bless us," Willas gave a political answered.

Oberyn laughed. "You are taking precautions."

I tried not to bite my lips.

"If you like, I can give you some methods of protection," Ellaria murmured.

Are there methods to prevent pregnancy? Septa Merryweather said there wasn't, only if the woman's body can decide and fate. Cersei had given birth every two years until supposedly being celibate after Tommen. Then again, she had tonics, ones she forced me to drink after the rape. Tonics that prevented pregnancy or abort one. So far, Willas and I have been doing to the pull-out method or calculating when I am fertile around the flower bloom. I looked at my husband wondering what he thinks. He nodded, not having a problem with it.

Nervous, I nodded to Ellaria.

She smiled, one reassuring. Being in the Water Gardens, I got a better understanding of Ellaria. On the first impression, I thought she was a highly sexualized woman, but she is the complete opposite. She is a woman of love and peace, she may hint violence, but she doesn't crave war. Let alone how she loves her daughters, and admire Oberyn's other children. Even Prince Oberyn shows his love for Ellaria. If it weren't for blood status, no doubt the two would have gotten married. A part of me wishes I were queen; I could legitimize Ellaria and the Sand Snakes.

Suddenly a scream could be heard.

I recognize that scream, "Myrcella!"

Oberyn ordered Elia to watch the children. All the adults stood up and rushed to aid my sister. By the time we reached the area, Areo Hotah and the guards were there surrounding two men dressed in Dornish uniforms and three women clad in leather. One girl had Myrcella in her arms, in a shielding manner, in front of Prince Trystane who laid unconscious on the ground.

"Drop your weapons!" Areo Hotah ordered.

One of the women, holding a spear spoke out, "I am Obara Sand. Daughter of Oberyn Martell. My sisters and I have returned from Planky Town. Receiving word that the Kingslayer snuck into Dorne. "

"We followed these two imposters," the girl protecting Myrcella said. "They attack our cousin and were kidnapping the princess."

"Drop your weapons," Areo Hotah repeated.

"Do as he says, " Prince Oberyn ordered.

All three Sand Snakes gazed at their father and complied. I analyze the imposters recognizing Ser Jaime, and Ser Bronn. Anger stirred in my stomach in seeing my uncle here in Dornish guard uniforms, where spots of blood could be indicated. Did he kill his way to get into Dorne? The Captain of the guard noticed this, as he approached the Kingslayer and swung his halberd. Except he stopped, a mere inch away from Ser Jaime's neck that he flinched.

"When you were whole, it would have been a good fight," Areo Hotah said.

Ser Jaime's eyes linger about, till landing on me, "Dear niece, please tell the captain to lower his weapon."

He thought I had authority because I was one of the heirs of the Iron Throne.

"Arrest him, Captain," I replied.

Areo Hotah pressed the halberd against the Kingslayers neck, not applying enough pressure to draw blood. Ser Jaime realized he would not make this discussion alive; he complied dropping his sword. Areo removed his weapon as the guards arrested Ser Jaime.

Ser Bronn dropped his sword, walking over to one of the Sand Snakes, "You fight pretty for a little girl."

She did not tolerate such a compliment and lunged at him. Ready to punch him down and beat him to a pulp. Fortunately, the guards, grabbed them pulling the two apart. Ser Bronn was baffled, not expecting such a response. Both knights were taken, while the Sand Snakes remain where they were. Prince Oberyn came over; he was proud of his daughters. Since he had a lead in the run, he saw his girls fight.

"Mama," one girl said and hugged Ellaria.

Ellaria hugged her back. She must be Tyene since Ellaria became her surrogate mother.

I rushed over to Myrcella who was kneeling over Trystane along with a few guards trying to wake him. He groaned, sitting up while rubbing his jaw where it began to swell.

"Are you both all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but the other man...he punched Trystane," she answered.

"Why was Ser Jaime here?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "He wanted to take me away. Was he supposed to be here?"

"No," I said. "Tommen never mentioned Ser Jaime attending ."

Myrcella nodded, she looked at the Sand Snake holding a whip, "thank you Nymeria."

"You're welcome," Nymeria said, with a nod then gaze at Trystane. "Cousin, you should go to Maester Caleotte to examine that jaw."

Trystane nodded, with Myrcella's help they went to the laboratory to see Maester Caleotte.

I took a deep breath.

 _Can this get any worse,_ I thought.

A servant walked over, "Princess Elain, Prince Doran request for your presence."

I groaned, how am I going to explain this.

 **.o0o.**

In an open corridor, Prince Doran was sitting in his wheelchair facing the Water Gardens. A solemn expression. The servant made the announcement which he waved us in.

I came forward, standing next to him.

"Prince Doran, I want to apologize in what has just transpired. I can not defend Ser Jaime's actions or his companion. My husband or I knew they were in Dorne." I apologized, trying to explain.

Prince Doran lifted his hand silencing me. "I hold no ill with you or your husband family. King Tommen, you, and I knew who shall be here on this engagement. Tomorrow, we shall question the Ser Jaime for his actions."

"And what will happen to him?" I asked.

"Ser Jaime, due to his rank and title is placed in a good cell. As for his companion, he shall be in the dungeons." Doran answered. "Tell me, what should I do with two men who kill my subjects, imposing as guards, attempted to kidnap the princess, and lay harm to my son."

"By law, any man who harms a royal and highborn shall have his hand cut up. Kidnapping, locked in a cell giving the choice of the dungeons or taking the black. The murder of loyal guards, execution by the Warden justice unless they pledge the black."

"What your uncle did is consider treason," Doran said. "Killing him would make an example of traitors decision. But due to his house, I will not lay harm. The decision shall go to Arianne. She is my heir and will decide."

"And what is her view on Lannisters?" I asked.

"The same as any Martell," he answered. "You are King Tommen's proxy, you can petition for these crimes."

"I am your guest, the decision is yours," I said.

Prince Doran simply nodded.

 **.o0o.**

 _Ser Jaime's POV_

The next day

Ser Jaime sat on the window bench having a small view of the Water Garden. Since his arrest, he was forced out of his clothes and into this orange attire. The guards were considerate and let him keep his hand. His thoughts were spinning wondering why he did it. Why he dare commit treason, going against the King's order in making this alliance. Was he that stupid?

No, seeing Cersei in desperation got him. So much death has happened. First Joffrey whose murder is still at large, then his father, who was murdered by a faceless man. No doubt by Jon Connington orders. Along with Prince Henry, that boy deserved to live. He had heard the awful rumors to accused his sister of murdering her grandson. Jaime knew she wouldn't dare do such a thing. She would never betray her children by killing her grandchildren. Queen Margaery no doubt, but not Prince Henry.

All this, and thirsting for his sister love got him. When he returned to King's Landing, Cersei confessed she did not love him. It broke his heart, a year traveling across Westeros from his imprisonment to Robb Stark and wanting to be in her arms again. Until she rejected him, blame him for her suffering. Constantly reminding him, he will never be the father of his children. If he could be the father of his children, they are stoned in the streets. He was telling himself that.

Ever since losing his hand and Brienne's words of wisdom, he questions everything. Was Cersei genuinely worth it? The moment Areo Hotah held this halbert against his neck and seeing his niece, Elain standing there...his life was in her hand. A part of him begged her to dismiss this misunderstanding. Instead the eldest princess order his arrest. Now here he was. He thought he had the advantage of getting to Dorne before Elain. How is she a month ahead of him? He did his calculation correctly; it was six weeks journey from Highgarden by boat, three months by carriage.

The bar door opened, revealing Areo Hotah and Mycella entered the chambers. Throughout his entire captivity, he has been requesting to speak with his "niece" to check her well being. In the rescue mission, he did not intend Prince Oberyn's daughters' interference. He got to give the Red Viper credit in training his daughters, especially the one with the spear.

"Prince Doran hopes this satisfies your concerns about the princess's well-being." Areo Hotah said, before leaving.

The two stand before each other. Jaime could see how much his "niece" had grown — seeing Cersei when she was young. She had all of her mother's beauty and none of her nature. Standing there in a soft pink gown, the Lannister necklace upon her neck. Myrcella was nervous, not sure what to do or say.

"You look different when I left," Myrcella started. "You had...more...hair."

"And more hands," Ser Jaime added.

Myrcella looked down.

"How's Trystane?" He asked.

"He'll be all right," she answered.

"I'm sorry for that," he apologized. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"Why is it happening at all?" she asked.

Ser Jaime sighed, walking over to the bar windows. "Your mother's worried about you. Threats have been made. Dorne's too dangerous for you. I've come to take you home."

"This is my home," Myrcella protested. "It has been my home for years. I didn't want to come here, but she told me to. I did what she said. I did my duty, and now she's forcing me to go back?"

"It's for your own good. These are complicated matters," he tried to reason. He would have to come up with a great lie.

"No, it's not complicated at all. It's simple," Myrcella argued. " I love Trystane. I'm going to marry him, and we're staying right here. Now it can be compromised because of you. Elain is talking to Prince Doran to ensure the contact is intact."

"Yes, my sister is King Tommen proxy. She signed the contract. Trystane and I are intended in a month. I love him, and I will not let you ruin this."

"I don't understand," Ser Jaime countered. "

"Of course you don't," she said. "You don't know me. "

"Please Myrcella, send your sister," he requested.

Myrcella turned facing her uncle. "I doubt she wants to speak to you."

Once she left, a guard closed the bar door. Ser Jaime stood there dumbfounded. Did his "niece" declare she love Trystane? Never in his life has been met a betrothed couple fall in love. There were several who have fallen in love over time in their marriage, but never in the betrothal stage. He considers his "niece" being lovesick, lost in fairy tales, but he saw it in her eyes.

Myrcella was happy. Was he willing to risk his daughter's happiness for Cersei?

He sat down and contemplated his decision.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	56. Chapter 56: An eye for an eye

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

 _ **A/N: I finally got my computer back! It is fixed. Word of advice don't grab your laptop lid from the side roughly.**_

 _ **This chapter is rated M for sexual content**_

* * *

 **Chapter 56: An eye for an eye**

Prince Doran summoned a meeting for lunch. In a private solar room, Doran sat on a couch by himself. On his right was Prince Trystan, Myrcella and Arianne. Princess Arianne being closer to her father. On his left was Willas and I. The meal was not casual dining. No, this has to deal with Ser Jaime and his crime of treason. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had taken the liberty to leave King's Landing and sneak his way into Dorne to kidnap the princess. What was he thinking? King Tommen sanction the union and I have signed the contract. From this day until their deaths, Prince Trystane and Myrcella are bound to be wed. Nothing can break this match except for death.

Yesterday, Myrcella came to me saying she had a conversation with our uncle. She stated that Cersei had sent him here. Saying they received a threat, that her safety was at risk. I frowned, speaking with Prince Oberyn privately about any threats distributed towards Cersei. He shook his head, declining to such accusations. Although he was tempted to send a viper with the princess's necklace as a gift reminding Cersei that Myrcella was Martell, he changed his mind. Yet, the little stunt was used on me in presenting the purity stone. A dark sense of humor. So, no threat was presented to Cersei or any Lannister. Not from the Martells at least.

The doors opened as Captain Areo Hotah escorted Ser Jaime into the solar room.

"Prince Doran," Ser Jaime greeted.

A female cupbearer poured the Lord of Dorne a glass of wine. Doran nodded to Ser Jaime, "Forgive us, we started without you."

Ser Jaime gave a slight bow to the Royals in the room.

"Please sit," Doran insisted.

Ser Jaime was about to oblige though stopped when seeing his niece attire. "Princess Myrcella. "

"Uncle," Myrcella replied.

"What a lovely dress, " He said.

"You don't like it?" She asked. Her gown was loose, sleeveless, as it reveals her cleavage. Nothing like the dresses she'd worn before.

"You must be cold?" he suggested.

"Not at all. The Dornish climate agrees with me," she said.

I smirked in confidence she has gained.

"Prince Trystane," he greeted, before taking a seat next to me. "How's your jaw?"

Prince Trystane sat up properly. His jaw had a slight bruise but nothing too severe. "A fleabite. "

"What are you doing in Dorne?" Princess Arianne asked.

"Looking out for the safety of my niece, the Princess Myrcella," Ser Jaime answered. "My lady."

"And rather than send a raven or speak to me directly, you decided to enter my country in secret and abduct our guest by force?" Prince Doran said.

Ser Jaime sat up straight, "We've received a threatening message."

"A message, in the months of preparation, I received no raven from King Tommen about a threat," I said. "Not from the departure from Highgarden or the month in Dorne."

I pulled out a letter, one with the royal seal.

"What is that?" Ser Jaime asked.

"A letter from King Tommen, saying is please in the progress of the engagement. Not once did he mention of a threat revolving around my sister safety." I answered.

The room was engrossed in silence. Prince Doran having a serious look. He does not tolerate lies and deception in his presences. Neither do I. All eyes were on Ser Jaime, for he better has an explanation in why he was here. Earlier this morning, when the raven arrived, I presented the letter to Prince Doran. Willas, also received updates by his Thorns on a weekly basis, keeping tabs on his siblings and other relevant information. Not once has he received word of a threat? The only danger was the rising of fanatics who are under Cersei's commission have given to the faith militant power. Other than that, there was no word on a threat from Dorne. If the royal family has received a threat, it would have been delivered from Lord Stannis. My uncle was forcing not the reckon with. However, he was currently in the North on a campaign against the Wildling invasion.

A groom came over presenting a tray of food for Ser Jaime, "Oh, excellent. A last meal before the beheading?"

"Oh, I can't behead you," Prince Doran said. "Many in Dorne want war. But I have seen war. I've seen the bodies piled on the battlefields. I've seen the orphans starving in the cities. I don't want to lead my people into that hell."

"No, you want to break bread with the Lannister," Arianne sarcastically said.

"And that is precisely what we are doing," Prince Doran said. A serious gaze at his daughter before raising a glass. "Let us drink to Tommen, the first of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms."

We raised our glass and took a drink. Setting our goblets down, we gaze at Ser Jaime.

"Now, we are in a predicament," Prince Doran announced. "Princess Elain and I have received word from King Tommen that contradicts your allegations, Ser Jaime. Whose word should I believe, yours or our King?"

Ser Jaime paused calculating his situation, "There must've been a misunderstanding. Apologies on my part."

"A misunderstanding that killed four of our men," Princess Arianne added.

"Again, a misunderstanding," Ser Jaime implied.

"If this was a simple misunderstanding, I could write a letter to King Tommen to clarify it," Willas announced.

"An excellent idea," I agreed.

"Is the wedding postponed?" Myrcella asked.

"If the alliance between the Iron Throne and Dorne is to continue, the marriage must be completed." Prince Doran answered calmly.

A disappointed expression could be read from Ser Jaime. He has failed his mission of taking Myrcella away before the wedding. Prince Doran and I were adamant the intended be wed within three months. Preparations were already being made. All that was left was the final arrangements and the arrival of other Houses. Cersei has lost this war. All her children shall be married, losing claim of her children. The Tyrells have two of her children, and now the Martells will possess her favorite daughter. It won't be long when Tommen has recovered from his grieving over Henry, to return to the Small Council or Lord Kevan to relinquish her position. Her children and her power are about to be gone. All she has left is herself.

"Princess Elain, I assume as the king's proxy you can postpone the wedding?" Ser Jaime asked.

All eyes were on me.

"As the King's Proxy, I do have the liberty to postpone the wedding," I answered.

Myrcella bit her lip nervous in what my conclusion would be.

"Therefore, the wedding shall continue until further notice by King Tommen's response. If he can confirm your testimony of receiving a threat on the princess's wellbeing." I said to Ser Jaime. "Princess Myrcella and Prince Trystane have waited long enough."

The two-intended sighed in relief. Prince Doran nodded in approval of my political answer. This alliance was necessary, to secure Dorne to the Baratheon/Lannister/Tyrell Dynasty. It took the Targaryens a hundred years to bring Dorne into the fold of the Seven Kingdoms. In this new dynasty, it can be accomplished in three years. Why must Cersei sabotage such an alliance? If Daenerys Targaryen considers sailing the Narrow Sea with her dragons, we will need all the men we could get. Let alone Dornishmen are trained in the art of dragon slaying.

"Very well," Ser Jaime conceded. "May I inquire as to the fate of my man Bronn?"

"Tell me, Ser Jaime, In King's Landing, how do they punish a commoner who strikes a prince?" Prince Doran asked.

"He said it was a fleabite." Ser Jaime answered and held his goblet, receiving many glares. "The fault is mine. Bronn is merely a soldier following my orders. If anyone should be punished, it's me. "

"Princess Arianne must learn judgment if she is to rule one day," Prince Doran said, looking at his daughter. "I'll let her decide."

Princess Arianne set her goblet down and stared at the Kingslayer. "I have learned the value of mercy from my father. But I will not tolerate that someone harmed my dear brother. An eye for an eye. Or in this case, a strike for a strike. Trystane, do you agree to this punishment?"

"I agree," Prince Trystane nodded.

Prince Doran smiled slightly at his daughter's decision. "Captain Areo, escort the prisoner here."

"As you command," Areo Hotah obliged with a bow, before leaving with two of his men to retrieve Bronn from the dungeons.

During that time, we ate our meals. A conversation was being passed around, except for Ser Jaime who was quiet. Out of character for him, then again, he has a loss. Time went on until the free prisoner was presented in the solar room.

"Prince Doran, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater." Ser Jaime presented.

Ser Bronn gave a curt bow.

"I didn't realize there were knights of the Blackwater," Prince Doran said.

"Only the one," Bronn said, lifting one finger proudly.

Who could not forget who contribute to the Battle of Blackwater Bay? Ser Bronn took the risk in firing a burning arrow into the bay after an empty ship distributed wildfire into the water. Without that little stunt, Stannis would have been king.

"I believe you've already met Prince Trystane," Ser Jaime said, gesturing to the prince.

"Prince," Bronn nodded. "Sorry about the other day."

"His sister, Princess Arianne is a woman of mercy. She's agreed to grant you your freedom." Ser Jaime said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ser Bronn sighed in relief. "Pie looks good."

Eyeing the pie on Ser Jaime's table.

"There was one condition," Ser Jaime added.

Ser Bronn was confused. Suddenly Areo Hotah, who was standing beside the sellsword back elbows the sellsword in the face. The impact was severe that it knocked Ser Bronn off his feet and onto the ground. Well, it wasn't a slap. Then again, Prince Trystane was struck so hard it knocked him unconscious during the alleged kidnapping. Ser Bronn sat up, rubbing his jaw shocked in what just happened.

"Perhaps some soup instead," Prince Doran suggested.

Ser Bronn merely nodded.

 **.o0o.**

The following evening, I soaked in a bath. It was one of the private baths attached to the bedchambers. The water warm was suitable at the temperature that the evening brings. Scented in luxury oils and flower petals. Candles were lit all around, a romantic atmosphere.

Earlier this evening was interesting. During dinner, Prince Oberyn mentioned his daughter Tyene had a bit of fun in tormenting Ser Bronn. Apparently, she had cut the sellsword with her daggers that were coated in poison. A long farewell, a single drop on the skin could kill a man. From what the story goes, she tried to rile the knight's bloodstream asking him who was the most beautiful woman of all. Ser Bronn was stubborn until the poison weakens him near death did, he conceded. I have a feeling there was more to riling the Sellsword blood than mere taunts.

Anyway, dinner went well. I finally got accustomed to the Dornish cuisine, although I still didn't like the fire peppers.

The sound of the water being disturbed snapped me back to reality, seeing Willas joining the bath on the other side of the pool. He sat with a sigh of relief, no doubt his leg was sore. After the bath, I'll give him a massage to ease the tension before bed. A routine I always do, when his leg was bothering him. Willas pulled out a letter he received, another update from his Thorns. He seemed relaxed until a frown kissed his lips, followed by a scowl.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered. "Loras and Margaery have been arrested by the faith militant."

"What? On what charges?" I asked.

"Loras was charged with fornication, buggery, and blasphemy," Willas listed.

"Because of his sexuality," I asked. "And his relationship with Renly?"

Willas nodded, "Some squire from Littlefinger's brothel turned him in, in exchange for a pardon of his sins. Olyvar."

"I warned you of him," I said.

"And I warned Loras," he sighed. "He never listens."

Before leaving King's Landing, Willas has warned Loras to be careful of his sexual appetite. Although he was part of the kingsguard, there are those who are against pillow biters. When word came of these fanatics, how devoted they were about the faith, attacking men who were alleged pillow-biters, I worried not only for Loras but Willas as well. During his youth, his experimental phase in life he slept with a few men. Although, he concluded he takes the pleasure in women more than men. Let alone his fidelity to me. Not once have I smelled another woman's perfume or his behavior indicating of a mistress. If not having sex constantly. And there was Prince Oberyn, a man who holds no preference as long as he is pleased.

"And Margaery?" I asked.

"Bearing false witness, lying in her testimony," he answered.

"Damn it," I growl.

This only makes things worse. Tommen is already affected by his son's death. Now put his wife in prison, and now things will get worse. He was still in a stage in life where his emotions are on impulse like any adolescent male. Now add a death of a baby and a wife in prisoner…who knows what he'll do.

"There was another arrest," Willas added.

"And whose arrest was that? Please tell me it's not Tommen?" I asked.

"No, your Mother, Cersei." He answered.

I sat there conflicted by this. His words sank in on the fact my own mother was arrested. Then I remember there was one person who had the ability to testify against her. To report her crimes to the faith militant, to the Sparrows. My cousin, Lancel. He had intimate relations with Cersei during her marriage to Robert Baratheon and afterward. She had ordered him to pour potent wine into Roberts hunting skin, ensuring he drank every last drop to weaken his senses that allowed the boar to tear my father to an early grave.

"On what charges?" I asked.

"Fornication, treason, incest, and the murder of King Robert," He answered.

"Are your Thorn's specific about the incest?" I asked. "Because there is no law against sleeping with one's cousin. If there was, a quarter of the realm would be arrested."

"No, they didn't clarify it," Willas answered.

This was not good. If they are addressing the incest between brother and sister…Tommen and Myrcella life would be at risk. Tommen, though anointed will be persecuted as a monstrosity, a product of incest and stoned to death. Doing so would…would make Derek…king, unless I was appointed as Queen Regent until my son has come of age.

Also, Myrcella, she was at in danger. The faith militant would demand her execution as well. No, I can't have my siblings killed. Joffrey, he deserved death for the madness was consuming him drastically. He would slaughter an entire kingdom because of an insult. A rabid beast that needed to be put down. But not Tommen or Myrcella. They were innocent, they were victims. They didn't decide to be born, to be products of a forbidden taboo.

"Where is your father?" I asked.

"In Braavos, dealing with the Iron Bank," Willas answered. "No doubt Cersei's doing."

"Make the Small Council as small as possible," I whispered.

"Grandmother is there, trying to resolve the situation. I wouldn't be surprised if she stopped the shipment. Blame the faith militant in denying the smallfolk food, because they arrested the queen." Willas said.

"Is she capable of doing that?" I asked, remembering how starvations do to people. Remembering the riot, how the people were protesting their hunger, their anger to shout out profanity against Joffrey until one threw a cow pie which anger Joffrey demanding for their heads. I can never forget the violence, seeing the small folk tacking the previous High Septon, tearing him to pieces like raging animals. Many innocent men were dead, and women were raped because of the starvation.

"For the sake of the family, she can, and she will," Willas answered.

"I pray she doesn't," I whispered.

"As do I," he agreed, then sighed. "On your mother's case, other than the incest, this could be a blessing. You can receive justice."

I comprehended his words. Justice? Could I receive justice from the Sparrows? Can they trial Cersei for all the sins she has committed against the Seven Kingdoms, against my family, against me? All the cruel words she has said, how she sided with Joffrey, ignoring my needs. How she known about the massacre of flea bottom, killing eighteen of Robert's illegitimate children. The attempted murder on Tommen with the poison, which she slapped me for interfering. The isolation, keeping me away from society, saying it was to recover from the assault when in fact it was to hide the shame of my…rape. I was raped, instead of worrying about my wellbeing…she was focused on Joffrey's reputation. How my ruining could dishonor Joffrey. She may have given me the tonics, tonics that made me sick for a day. Prevention of conceiving a rapist bastard. A rapist Joffrey hired. But I haven't forgotten how she slipped her fingers inside me to see if the rapist semen was there or not. I was raped, and she had the audacity to violate me to see if a rapist seed coated my womb.

My body was shaking, eyes burning with tears.

"Elain?" Willas called out as he came over and took me in his arms.

He knew of my troubles. He knew of my abuse: the emotional, mental, and physical abuse. The neglect because I was not sired by Jaime Lannister. No, I was the product of a arrange marriage. Conceived on the wedding night as King Robert whispered Lyanna in Cersei's ear.

If Cersei is found guilty would she be executed or punished severely? Could I live with myself for the execution of my own mother? The woman who denied me my birthright? Can I forgive her? As the Faith foretold to forgive those who betray us. Now justice is being served on a silver plate. All because Lancel confessed his sins. He admitted to this supposed High Sparrow who seeks to return the faith back before the Targaryen conquest.

"Elain," Willas soothed rubbing my back. "I'm sorry."

"Just overwhelming," I whispered, wiping the tears away. "That after all this…the gods have witness and demand justice." I looked at him, into his brown orbs, cradling his cheek. "Not only justice but you and our son."

A soft smile graced his lips. Lost in emotions, I kissed him. Wanting to feel him, to forget all the dark memories from the past. Willas was my salvation, even though our marriage was arranged, he saved me from becoming a broken woman by corrupted family. Right now, I wanted to forget all the dark memories. I want to feel nothing but my husband. Out the pool, we made it to our bed, Willas climbing on top. He realized I needed this distraction, to feel love.

My hands slipped around his back and glide over bare buttocks. Willas leaned down, pressing himself to my form, my breast against his check, as we kissed. His hand slid between my thighs, where he found the folds and teased the clit.

"Elain…" He murmured, lips on mine, whispering my name with a meeting of our tongues. My response was to kiss him back, with enough fervor to forget the world we live in. With my hands on his shoulders and nails digging in into him, not wanting him to stop.

His hips were pressed tightly to mine, pinning the hand that covers my mons. He slipped the tip of his finger inside me, finding the heat and waiting for his attention. Stroking me, seeking arousal while his lips claimed my nipple. I moaned, closing my eyes, a hand combing through his hair.

When he finally entered me, the raw act of his possession brought tears to my eyes. The hard length of him filled me, as my walls clenched around him, as I shuddered in ecstasy, he began to move. Each stroke brought waves of desire throbbed through me. Surrendering myself to him, moaning for each deep stroke. My hands explore his body, greet to feel each muscle on his body.

And then, when my release came, pure and enticing. His name escapes my lips in pure bliss. Willas continued to thrust as my body clenched around him. Gripping my hips with his hands, he drove himself into me with force desperate for his release. A couple of seconds later, he tensed climaxing as his seeds poured inside me. At this point I didn't care, knowing this child was conceived out of love.

Willas still inside looked at me with much love, "I love you."

I cradle his face, "I love you too."

Then kissed him, which he returns the same passion.

"You are my family," I whispered. "You, Derek, and many of our future children."

"As you are mine," Willas agreed.

That night we caressed each other still sleep came. I felt safe in my husband's arms, knowing he would never harm me. Always there to protect me. Never betrayed me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	57. Chapter 57: Desert Gold

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Desert Gold**

 _Seven hells, it's hot_ , I thought.

The weather was far worse than any other day since arriving in Dorne. Today was not a humid day. No, it was hot and dry. Unable to taste the fragrance of the Water Garden, only smelling the burning of the sand. There was no breeze either. Just looking out the window upon the desert the shimmer of the illusion of heat could be seen. Many children in the Water Gardens took refuge inside, in the grand hall where there are smaller pools are.

I declared Derek remained inside. The poor boy was already cover in sweat, protesting how hot he was and wanting to play in the water. Myrcella who was accustomed to climate felt sorry for Derek. She spoiled the boy with much attention, playing inside and play in the bathing chambers. Keeping the boy entertained, as he splashes around. Water games are the only thing that keeps him occupied at the moment.

Myrcella kept watched over Derek while I went to see Ser Jaime. My Stags followed since this was a serious conversation. In the noble cell, Ser Jaime sat by a desk writing a letter. No longer his penmanship was elegant. Now writing with his left hand, it almost looked like chicken scratch.

"You write like a seven-year-old," I noted.

"The Maester kindly agreed to copy over for me," Ser Jaime answered, dabbing his quill into the ink bin.

"He didn't try to make you pay?" I asked.

"Hmm," he replied.

"Unfortunately, that letter won't be delivered until we receive confirmation on the allegations you made," I said.

Ser Jaime frown setting the letter quill down. I walked over to the window, gazing at the plant. A bit extreme, but I need to make sure if the supposed threat was real or not. Ser Jaime's reputation was on the line, he came to Dorne to take Princess Myrcella away. An act of treason, since King Tommen sanction the marriage. So, unless he speaks the truth, no letters shall be sent until King Tommen, or Lord Kevan confirms these allegations. Cersei is not going to sabotage this alliance so she could have control over her children. Dorne needs to be in the fold, the Stormlands are currently in isolation by Lord Stannis absence while the Iron Islands were rebelling.

When I had time with Myrcella, she told me she realizes our family was not healthy. Seeing how the Martells were a family and compare it to our own, did she notice Cersei smothering was not good. As my dear sister said, _'I love Mother, I do, but she smothered us._ ' Being away has made Myrcella mature.

"You love her very much, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course, she's my niece," he answered.

"I wasn't talking about Myrcella," I said.

He looked up gazing at me with caution.

I walked over to a table where a pitcher of water was. The heat was getting to me, so I poured myself a glass. Taking a large sip noting it was the flavored water of lemon. Afterward, I turned around facing him.

"You think I disapprove. I do, I disapprove in such a forbidden act." I said. "Maybe a hundred years ago, no one would have blinked an eye at you if you'd been named Targaryen. It's always changing who we're supposed to love and who we're not. The only thing that stays the same is that we want who we want." I walked over to him, standing on the side of the desk. "You have done so much for Cersei, but tell me, what has she done for you?"

Ser Jaime opened his mouth to answer but stopped. He paused looking down staring at his gold hand, "She got me this hand."

"Not very practical, rather be a hook," I countered. "What else?"

Ser Jaime did not answer.

"And sex doesn't count."

More silence.

"You're starting to realize she never loved you and has been using you," I said. "I know my mother, there are only three things she cared about: herself, her children, and her power."

Ser Jaime continued to look at his golden hand.

I can only assume Cersei showed affection to Ser Jaime in incest because he is the male version of her. They were twins, but Cersei was never given the lion's share of success. Jaime was born a male, therefore was the heir of Casterly Rock, the next Warden of the Westerlands. Trained in skills only a man has the privilege of receiving while Cersei was taught to be a wife. I remember what she said during the siege.

" _I should have been born a man. I'd rather face a thousand swords than being shut up inside with this flock of frightened hens."_ Along with, _"When we were young, Jaime and I, we looked so much alike even our father couldn't tell us apart. I could never understand why they treated us differently. Jaime was taught to fight with sword and lance and mace, and I was taught to smile and sing and please. He was heir to Casterly Rock, and I was sold to some stranger like a horse to be ridden whenever he desired_."

I continue to stare at Ser Jaime.

"She only uses people; her body is her weapon to make men do her bidding," I said. "I beg you, uncle. You need to end this relationship. She is poison. When you left King's Landing after attacking Ned Stark, she poisons my father. Gave him potent wine, stronger than any wine produce in Westeros. Distributed by Ser Lancel. She let Joffrey torment Tommen and me as king, when King Robert's final wish was to let Eddard Stark be Lord Protector until an heir is of age."

"She was doing what was best," he tried to explain.

"What is best!" I bellow. "She murdered my father. Your king. The man you vow to protect!"

Ser Jaime went silent.

"She's a monster, you know that," I said, leaning over the desk. " Listen. I'm going to tell you so many dark secrets in what she has done. You know as well as I that I am the rightful heir to the throne! You let that witch steal my birthright to an abomination. A bastard. Joffrey started a war, instigated by an event you and my mother were in."

"You are making things up," He said.

"She is not," Ser Wensington said as he came in. "One of our men had a conversation with Caitlyn Stark. Why she arrested your brother, and it was clear, Brandon Stark saw you fornicated with the queen mother, Cersei. It took some searching, but it's completely reasonable that the queen mother would never fuck her imp brother."

Ser Jaime scowled at Ser Wensington.

Lamar entered, "When the Siege occurred, your sister was speaking vulgarity, hinting how much she desires you. When soldiers enter the castle, she almost killed Tommen with poison. If Elain hasn't stopped them. She received a slap. She would rather kill her children than wait."

Forrester and Barristan entered the room. Ser Jaime was shocked to see his mentor, the man who Cersei stole his position as Lord Commander as the King's Guard, and have it handed over to Ser Jaime on a silver platter.

"I thought you be dead right now, Ser Barristan," the lion said.

"It takes more than retirement to kill me," Ser Barristan replied.

"And how long since you've been in the Princess Company?" Ser Jaime asked.

"Since my son's first tournament," I answered. "Ser Barristan is the one who killed the faceless man."

Ser Jaime's eyes widen.

"Tell me this, Ser Jaime, when was the last time she said I love you?" I asked him.

Ser Jaime paused thinking about it, "Before my father's death."

"Was there sex involve?" I asked.

Ser Jaime did not answer.

"You love her, you really do love her. You poor fool. She'll be the end of you." I said.

"Possibly, not much to be gained from discussing it with you though is there," he growled.

"When you love someone, you never betray them. Being faithful to that individual body and soul." I said, having no choice but used the Cersei's secret. "Growing up, I thought you never took a mistress because you took your vows seriously since killing the Mad King. But now I understand is because you were sleeping with my mother. Let me ask you this, was your relationship opened? Were you allowed to see other people?"

Ser Jaime scowled at me. I'll take that as my answer that their relationship wasn't opened, other than my father. Did Cersei promise him she would take no other man?

"When you left, she took another man," I continued.

"I don't want to hear it," he said.

"I speak the truth, never have I lied, except when it involves protecting my family and siblings," I said. "Cersei has never been faithful unless it's to herself. During your absence, she took another lover, our cousin Ser Lancel."

Ser Jaime shook his head.

I was shocked by how stubborn Ser Jaime was. The heat was getting to me along with the stress. So hard trying to convince Ser Jaime that Cersei will be the end of him. Just as I was about to speak, my vision became hazy, slight dizziness. Something wet dripped down my nose. I touch it seeing blood.

"Elain," Ser Jaime noticed, stepping forward grabbing me. "Elain!"

My breathing was sharp, unable to breathe. Suddenly, my legs crapped causing my body collapsed.

"Elain!"

All I could see was Ser Jaime's panic face. Until everything went black.

 **.o0o.**

 _Willas POV_

Willas hated these dry heats. Usually, when these days occur, he would stay inside. Unfortunately, Oberyn wanted to spend some time together without any of their family members. They were in one private garden as Oberyn was doing his usual acrobatic training. Although, being generous, the Red Viper was training his cripple friend how to fight, with thin sword called rapier, the two duel.

"These blades are not sturdy enough for an actual sword," Prince Oberyn noted.

"But they are enough to defend my family until the guards arrive," Willas said blocking a attack.

He ignored the protest in his knee. It has always been his knee that struggled him the most since the tourney incident. Willas will still be thankful for Oberyn's Maester who saved his leg from being amputated and align it back. If only there were medicine to numb the pain entirely.

"You have always been a determine man," Oberyn said. "But never have I seen you this determined. Has marrying a princess changed you."

Willas sighed, "A lot has happened, my friend."

"I couldn't blame you," Oberyn said. "A beautiful wife who has the misfortune of being related to the Lannisters."

"Elain's no Lannister," Willas reminded.

Oberyn scoffed, "She is not directly a Lannister. Not like her obsessive mother. The gods blessed you. From what I heard, you were almost betrothed to Cersei."

Willas shuddered from that in disgust. Lady Olenna informed him of Tywin Lannister proposing his daughter to him. Thank the gods his grandmother countered it, switching Cersei's hand in marriage for Elain. No doubt the Queen Mother would have planned to kill him, slip some poison in his drink or arrange an accident. The price for his wife was worth it, paying half the Iron bank debt, to be wed to the most beautiful maiden in all of the Crownlands. Instead of a scornful woman nearing barren age.

"I thank them every single day," Willas agreed.

The Regent of Highgarden has been taking precautions in his family safety. At first, leaving King's Landing was a blessing for his wife. He had heard all the rumors and gain information through his thorns about Elain Baratheon. It bewildered him how much torment the girl went through while responding to his letters as if nothing happened. All the rumors spreading about of her ruining. So much so, he took matters into his hand to save her honor. He could tell Elain was holding so much together from the corruption the court was in. Cracking away to an explosion of emotions. Now, living in Highgarden have been great, even with her pregnancy, seeing how strong his wife was giving birth to Derek. Until the faceless men arrived, trouble the assassins. Therefore, Willas wanted his wife to be safe, not looking over her shoulder constantly.

It came to point they have a conversation about the Throne. Elain told him, a throne is just a chair. Although she wished for justice, she doesn't want the stress. The danger was still at large. He and Lady Olenna knew that. Marrying a Baratheon is one thing, marrying a Royal Baratheon with King's Blood is another. Knowing Derek is the rightful heirs to the throne. As long King Tommen still reigns, there shouldn't be a problem. The reason why he kept berating Garlan about the leadership of being Warden. If anything were to happen to Tommen without an heir, Willas family would be declared the royal family. A part of him prays that never happens. Tempting as it is to be King consort, it will never end the Game of Thrones.

The Red Viper and Willas finished their duel, which ended with Oberyn as the victor. They went under a canopy, to refresh themselves with water when they noticed a knight making way. It was Ser Forrester who came rushing in.

"Lord Willas, come quickly!" the stag said.

"What is it?" Willas demanded.

"Your wife, she has been poisoned," Forrester answered.

Willas eyes widen, how was that possible. This morning before he left, he witnessed Elain putting on the purity stone. He practically helped her with the latch. She hardly took it off unless she was bathing in the private baths or bed. It was the first thing she puts on before even getting dressed. There were no accounts of her joining any of the ladies to bathe in the private springs. Most noble women would do during these extreme temperatures. He sheathed his sword, ordering Ser Forrester to take him to his wife. The three left the private garden in haste, ignoring the protest in his cripple leg.

All Willas could think about was Elain.

They soon reach Maester Colette laboratory. On a table was Elain who was being held down by several Septas. On impulse, he rushed overtaking his wife's hand.

"What happened!" He demanded.

"The Princess was talking to Ser Jaime when she collapsed," Ser Barristan answered.

"Did she drink anything?" Willas growled.

"Only water," Ser Wensington answered. "However, her necklace never changed color."

Willas examined his wife, seeing how red her skin was, coated in sweat. Her breathing ragged and sharp, struggling to breathe. It almost appeared she was having a heat stroke. At first, he considered it was heat stroke except for the dry blood on her lower face told another story. Prince Oberyn noticed this and rushed to the Maester's cabinets grabbing herbs.

"What are you doing?" Maester Colette asked.

"She consumed desert gold," Prince Oberyn said. "We need to get her in a cold bath and a cure."

Willas remember desert gold. It was a rare flower, so rare in fact that it was considered to be extinct. A flower that resembled a yellow cups, except its roots were red and stems orange. Consuming Desert Gold leave symptoms that are similar to a sunstroke, the throbbing headaches, dizziness, red-hot skin, muscle weakness, nausea, vomiting, rapid heartbeat, shallow breathing, behavior change, seizures, and unconsciousness. However, Desert Gold, add on symptoms of bleeding and sweating. Unless given a cure, the body will shut down by burning up to a degree and airways closed. Willas remember a conversation with Oberyn about the plant, how can one detect such a poison. The Red Viper explained desert gold is a delicate plant, it was not potent to be indicated by scents or able to be tasted. You either know it is there or not. That could possibly explain why the purity stone couldn't detect it.

Oberyn ravaged through the cabinets, pulling out variant herbs and crushing them all together before pouring water into a vial. He corked the vial and shook it until bringing it over. Uncorking the tonic, Oberyn helped the princess sit up and forced the cure into her mouth. Elain gagged, reflex telling her to spit it out. Except, Oberyn covered her mouth and pinched her nose.

"You must drink unless you want to leave your son motherless," Oberyn reason.

Willas took her hand, encouraging her to drink. He watched his wife closely seeing her forced to drink the cure. Oberyn removed his hand off her nose but covered her mouth. After a few moments, he removed his hand and lifted her off the table. "We need to cool her down."

They nodded, as Oberyn carried Elain down to the underground baths where it was cold and shaded. A Maze filled with pools. There Oberyn ordered Willas to get inside the tub, the Regent of Highgarden obeyed, stepping inside the cold water and waited for his next instruction. Oberyn handed the princess over soaking in the water. Both men watched Elain as her flush skin started to go down. Several minutes later her eyes open looking at both men.

"Willas?" She managed to say.

"Yes love," He said.

"Why is Dorne beautiful but deadly?" She asked.

Oberyn laughed.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV._

It would be evening when I started to comprehend. It still bothered me, that I was poison by a herb that is hardly detectable by the purity stone. I must thank the gods and Prince Oberyn. If the Red Viper didn't spend time training to be a Maester at the citadel, I might have died. This is probably the fourth time the Stranger was near to claim my soul.

In the bedchambers, Willas, Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn, Ser Jaime and stags were in the room. Ellaria and Myrcella were watching over Derek until this was resolved. Currently, Prince Oberyn was explaining the poison was desert gold.

"Desert Gold?" I asked.

"A rare flower that resembles yellow cups. It's symptoms to sunstroke," Prince Oberyn explained. "Tasteless, odorless, and deadly."

"And where did you consume the poison?" Prince Doran asked.

"In Ser Jaime's chambers," I answered. "I poured myself a glass of water there. It had lemon in it."

"The lemon's acid distorted the poison from being detected," Doran said. "Everyone in my family wears purity stones."

As he tilted his head towards a ring, he was wearing where a white stone settled on top. I recalled all the royal Martells wearing the same ring. Even the Sand Snakes had bracelets of the same stone.

"No doubt the intended target was Ser Jaime," Ser Barristan said.

"Me, what have I done?" Ser Jaime asked.

All eyes looked at him as if he was a fool.

"You're a Lannister," Oberyn reminded. "Dorne doesn't like Lannisters."

Since it was the Lannister army that invaded King's Landing during Robert's Rebellion. It was a Lannister knight who murdered and raped Elia Martell after slaughtering her two children. It could possibly be a Lannister who gave the order to kill them all. Lord Tywin Lannister might have given the order to do such a horrendous act. Some people believe in an eye for an eye, then there are those who believe all shall pay for the crime. Prince Oberyn received partial of Princess Elia's justice, by killing Ser Gregor Clegane, presenting his head to Dorne, except he did not receive his answer of who gave the order.

"Three lives were taken," Doran said. "Two were already compensated."

"The Mountain, my father, and…" Ser Jaime paused.

"Or everyone hates Lannisters," Oberyn countered.

"Unless it was the faceless men," Willas considered. "We couldn't pay everyone's life-debt. They only allow two."

"Which is understandable," Ser Jaime agreed.

Yes, there was that theory a faceless man could have done it. The Tyrells were not able to pay off everyone in my maternal family. Cersei, Ser Jaime, and Lord Tyrion were still tributes to the Many-Faced God. Other than the assassin who was ordered to make a statement on my death, the No Ones prefer to make their kills appear natural. To have Ser Jaime be poisoned that resembled sunstroke seemed logical. A man from the Westerlands, living the majority of his life in the Crownlands where summer was suitable compare to Dornes oppressive heat. Follow by the attire he was wearing to add on towards the heat.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose to relieve a headache that was forming.

"I believe Ser Jaime should be indebted to Princess Elain," Ser Wensington announced.

Ser Jaime glared at him.

"She did save your life," Ser Wensington added.

"She merely drank from the same pitcher." Ser Jaime countered. "Any moment I would have poured myself the same glass."

"A life debt," Prince Oberyn agreed.

All the men agreed although I doubt Ser Jaime would comply with such a request. Especially when Ser Jaime has a reputation of not keeping to his words or oaths. I request the men to leave except for Willas. They complied, as Prince Oberyn helped his brother out and the Stag's escorting Ser Jaime to his chambers. Once they were gone, I stared at Willas.

"Regret marrying someone with King's Blood?" I asked.

"Never," Willas answered. "Although, you're going to be the reason why I have grey hair."

I chuckled a little and sighed.

"Mad Kings, mercenaries, faceless men, and now Lannister haters," I listed. "I rather die old in my sleep than murder over someone's arrogance."

"Same," Willas agreed.

"I owe Prince Oberyn my thanks," I said.

"That you do," he agreed. "Probably naming our second son after him or attending one of his parties."

I gave him a look. I made a vow that my body will not be touch by another man. Only my husband will I lay with. Willas chuckled, knowing I would never cross the line even if he allows it. Let alone, the faith militant, these fanatics who take the faith seriously. Loras and Cersei were already arrested for fornication and adultery.

"Naming yes, sex no," I said, end of discussion.

"Once this wedding is over, we can return to Highgarden," he said.

I nodded in agreement. Highgarden was our home, and it is not as hot as seven hells. Other than that mishap with the Faceless Man, did I ever find peace? I was able to be me, not hearing about an attack. Able to breathe fresh air and see happiness. The charities the Tyrell's have done, able to find children homes, feed the hungry, and a campaign to provide more jobs.

"And maybe have another child," I suggested.

Willas smiled as he leaned over and peck my lips.

"No more scare attempts," he ordered.

I nodded, "Now bring Derek. I want to hug our son."

Willas nodded. As he got up to fetch Derek. Once he was gone, I sighed. Why must I always be the damsel?

* * *

 **Who do you think done it?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	58. Chapter 58: The Sand Snakes

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 58: The Sand Snakes**

Three days I remained in my chamber to recover from the poisoning. Ellaria, Myrcella, and Lady Wisteria kept me company. Derek would as well, especially during his nap time where he cuddles. I cherished these cuddles, knowing when he is older, he would not want to be coddled. During my recovering, Prince Doran has been questioning his staff. The grooms and guards were assigned to Ser Jaime, all in which declared they did no such thing. Even Ser Jaime took a closer look to see if he can remember the man who delivers the pitcher of water to him. Unfortunately, it was none. The investigation was considered to be a Faceless Man assassination attempt. But Prince Oberyn kept his mind open, stating Faceless Men don't use poisons that have a cure.

On the fourth day, I received a raven from King Tommen. Reading it in Willas presence did Tommen not order Ser Jaime to go to Dorne to retrieve Myrcella. In fact, he was told our uncle was on requested leave for a retreat in Duskendale. Thinking about the location, that is where Ser Bronn intended lives. Reading further into the letter, Tommen advice that Ser Jaime is to be escorted back to King's Landing after the wedding.

"Anything else?" Willas asked.

"Only that Ser Jaime is to be escorted back to King's Landing after the wedding," I answered. "Other than that, he sends his love."

Willas nodded, then sighed. No doubt that Ser Jaime has committed treason. But now we must return Ser Jaime to King's Landing instead of returning to Highgarden. Much to my dismay, since neither of us wanted to deal with the fanatics. The only good thing that could come from returning to my childhood home was seeing Tommen. If the High Sparrow is who I think he is, then maybe I could convince the man to release Margaery. The Kingdom needs an heir, how is that possible if Margaery is in a cell?

"I need to inform Prince Doran," I said.

"Let's get you ready first," Willas said, as he fetched Lady Wisteria.

Lady Wisteria was in her late twenties. She was once married; however, her husband died during the war. She was tall, fair skin, with long brown hair, and hazel eyes. In the years I have known her, she was gentle yet firm. A good match for Ser Wensington. Wisteria came in holding a new dress. With the weather being drastic, the Martells provided gowns suitable for the climate. It was a teal organza silk gown. Not as severely opaque as the gowns Ellaria and Arianne wears, but more clouded to Myrcella.

Along with a golden bralette. Wisteria helped me into the gown, along with brushing my hair and twisting it to a bun. Wearing such a revealing down was strange, let alone the grooming standards. One which Ellaria and Arianne introduced of applying wax and ripping the hairs out. The method had a lasting effect compare to shaving, but the pain. As Ellaria said, "Beauty is a pain."

Anyway, when I left the chambers, Lamar was blushing, doing his best to keep his eyes on my face. Ser Wensington on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at Wisteria who wore a similar gown, only hers was orange. We went to the solar room where Prince Doran was having his meal. Areo Hotah who guarded his lord made the announcement. Prince Doran complied, letting us in.

"Forgive me, I did not know you were eating." I apologize.

"All is forgiven," Doran replied. "I am pleased you are feeling well. Please, have a seat, join me."

I complied sitting on the couch. A groom came over setting a plate of food. I thank the groom and carefully examine my purity stone to make sure it wasn't poison. I mean no offense, but I was paranoid after being poison four days ago. Prince Doran doesn't seem to mind in understand.

"I received word from King Tommen," I said.

"And what does his majesty say about Ser Jaime?" Doran asked.

"My brother states that he did not send Ser Jaime to Dorne. There was no threat that he or Lord Kevan was aware of. He requests Ser Jaime returns to King's Landing after the wedding," I answered.

"King Tommen insists on his uncle's return to the capital?" He asked.

"I'm afraid he does," I answered.

"I cannot disobey my king's command," he said. "He will return with you to King's Landing."

"Thank you, Prince Doran," I said.

"One more thing," he continued. "my brother was named to the Small Council before his urgent departure. Your grandfather understood the importance of keeping Dorne in the fold. With Oberyn here, Trystane will take his place in the Small Council."

I was surprised by this.

"Does Prince Oberyn accept these terms, since his position remains?" I asked.

"I spoke to my brother, he doesn't want to return to King's Landing," Doran answered.

"If Prince Trystane comes that would mean my sister attends as well," I reminded.

"Yes, your sister will be traveling with my son. By then the two shall be married, and the union consummated. She has missed her family. A small reunion wouldn't harm anyone."

If I didn't know any better, he was doing this to taunt Cersei. Let her know, that Myrcella is officially a Martell, married to a Martell, and when the time comes shall carry a Martell. The Queen Mother will see and touch her children, but in the end, her children belong to their spouses and no one else. Myrcella, dutiful as she is will obey her husband, a Martell. Along with Tommen and I were now married to the Tyrells. Two out of the three families she has despised have claim over her children. If father made the betrothal to Robb Stark, and I married the Young Wolf, Cersei would have a heart attack.

"Very well, I shall send a raven for his majesty on the request. Lord Kevan would agree," I said.

Doran nodded, "By the time you all arrive the queen shall be trialed."

I inhale sharply.

The charges of incest still linger. The Sparrows were not specific on the term incest. Hundreds of years Houses arrange marriages between cousins. The Faith allowed it since the risk was too low to consider. However, sexual intercourse of parent to child, grandparent to child, uncle or aunt to niece or nephew, and siblings to a sibling is forbidden. Learning about the Targaeryns inbreeding has led to madness and sickly conditions. Willas, who does breeding as a hobby even explained the physicality of inbreeding upon animals, either it is a short life span, deformity, or sterilization. Barren, unable to produce an offspring. Joffrey was that example why we should never perform incest. Myrcella and Tommen were excellent and healthy. Yet, the faith militant would probably not see it that way. An abomination is an abomination.

I also worried about the conditions, the laws the Sparrows will enforce. Dorne would be considered a country of sin. A pleasure seekers guilty escape. If Prince Trystane walked around in his attire, would be targeted and arrest, as charges are made because he wore gold when it was part of his culture.

"Are you aware what is happening in King's Landing?" I asked.

"That the Queen Mother has given power to the faith militant," he answered. "A reason why Prince Oberyn will not be returning to his position. My son is tamer, I informed him of this. The precautions he will have to make and actions."

I nodded, taking a sip of pomegranate juice. The rest of the meal has been peaceful. Doran and I going over wedding arrangements. In two weeks, my sister and his son will be married. The alliance shall be secure, and Dorne will officially be in the fold. Doran, even in a rare playful manner also offered a marriage alliance between House Martell and House Tyrell, once either of his children has their own and I many more. I laughed, saying I will have to talk to my husband about it. Of course, we were joking. But if either of the Martell siblings does produce a child, and I more. I wouldn't mind. As long as they have the opportunity to meet one another. The same method Myrcella did.

 **.o0o.**

In the garden I found the Sand Snakes relaxing along with Arianne. They were wearing shift dresses, except for Obara in a Dornish brocade attire. The eldest relaxing on a hammock, her eyes closed. Arianne was sitting on a blanket watching Tyene and Nymeria play some sort of game. Tyene, having her hands together as Nymeria kept slapping. I assume Tyene was supposed to move her hands fast enough before getting slapped.

"Elain come join us," Arianne called out.

Being respectful, I joined Arianne on the blanket. She took my arm giving it a hug.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling better," I answered.

"It's a miracle that our father was there to identify the poison," Obara said. "He is a man of many talents."

"That he is," I agreed. "I am grateful for it."

"Hopefully we can find the person who poisoned the Lannister drink," Obara murmured.

"Let's not make it a witch hunt, there are many who hate the Lannisters," Arianne tried to reason.

A loud, painful smack could be heard. All eyes turned to Nymeria and Tyene in their spar.

"Why do we play? I'm better than you" Nymeria asked, smacking again. "I'll always be better than you. Have I ever missed? Once?"

She smacked Tyene's hand. The girl glared at her half-sister, eyes watery but did not flinch

"I don't think I have. I can't recall," Nymeria continued, followed by another smack. "You must love humiliation." Smack. "Or pain." Smack. "Which do you love most, humiliation or pain?" Smack. She tilted her head, "That one hurt, didn't it?" Smack. "You going to cry?" Smack. "Give up, little sister."

"You're going to miss," Tyene promised.

"Oh, I never missed," Nymeria said, smacking a few more times.

"You will," Tyene said, receiving another smack. "You're thinking too much."

Nymeria stopped.

"Now you're nervous." Tyene taunt. "What if she's right?"

Nymeria went for her strike, but Tyene pulled her hand away just in time.

"Luck," Nymeria scoffed.

"Now it is my turn," Tyene reminded.

"You're too slow," Nymeria said putting her hands together. "You've always been too slow."

She then blew a kiss.

Tyene smirked, waving her hand, giving the illusion she was going to smack Nymeria's hand. Instead, her hand came into contact with Nymeria's face. The second eldest stumbled back, caressing her abused cheek and gazed at her sister not anticipating it. Tyene smirked, blowing her sister a kiss. Nymeria was about to attack when a bellow of a man's singing could be heard.

All eyes went towards the pathway where Ser Bronn was gazing along follow by two Dornish guards.

"Say it one more time, handsome!" Tyene called out.

Ser Bronn stopped seeing the gathering of girls.

"Who am I?" Tyene asked.

"The most beautiful woman in the world." Ser Bronn muttered as he continues on his stroll.

"And that's the truth!" Tyene sang.

"Slut," Obara muttered.

All of us girls chuckled from this.

"So, what do you all do for a living here in Dorne?" I asked them.

"Obara and Nym are protectors," Arianne explained. "Tyene, she is my lady on the outside, but she is my protector as well."

"In Dorne, people know not to mistaken us," Nymeria said. "But outside to the world, we're treated feeble. A snake hiding in the sand, waiting to strike."

"Impressive," I said.

Obara sat up giving a stretch, " When I was a child, Oberyn came to take me to court. I have never seen this man, and yet he called himself my father. My mother wept, said I was too young and a girl. Oberyn tossed his spear at my feet and said, 'Girl or boy, we fight our battles, but the gods let us choose our weapons.' My father pointed to the spear, then to my mother's tears. I made my choice long ago."

"We all have our weapons," Nymeria said.

Yes, each Sand Snake their own unique weapons. Obara being a master of a spear. Nymeria an artist with a whip, though I been warned, she keeps many knives hidden on her person. Tyene, an expert on poisons and daggers. Not much has been said about Sarella knows her ways on defense. Elia is fond of a lance. Obella seemed interested in using water as her distraction since all I see her do is play in the water. Dorea walks around the Water Gardens knocking oranges off the trees using her Morningstar. As for the youngest, Loreza hasn't chosen her weapon yet. Being the youngest at age six. It amazes me that they were allowed to be trained and wield weapons.

"I've heard you'd chosen your weapons," Obara added. "You have a fondness of archery."

"Oh, yes," I confirmed.

"Are you good?" Obara asked curiously.

"I'm decent, I'm only allowed to use it as a sport," I answered. "Never have the opportunity to go hunting."

"Next time you come to Dorne, we will see about that," Obara said. "War is everywhere."

"Let's not speak of war," Arianne said.

"Agreed," Tyene said, sitting down and came behind her cousin doing her hair.

Time was spent in knowing the Sand Snakes. Lamar kept guard since I dismissed Ser Wensington to spend time with Lady Wisteria. They were an interesting group of women. Able to be masculine and feminine at the same time. Ready to defend themselves, portraying an atmosphere of confidence. The confidence I wish I had. Even how Obara and Nymeria teased Tyene saying "Mama!" Arianne would laugh, telling them to knock it off.

By dusk, Prince Oberyn and Willas would come back finding our party in a keep of laughter. If not Tyene braiding my hair to a warrior braid. Willas had an amused and please smile. At first, he worried I wouldn't be able to bond with the Martells, more specifically Oberyn's family. But we were both mistaken. Blood status means nothing, only their character. A part of me wishes I could snap my fingers and legitimize them, provide them a better opportunity in husbands or trade. Although, having a conversation with them, they were proud to be a Sand, knowing they were conceived in passion.

"Tis getting dark, shall we go inside to eat?" Willas asked.

"Yes, I heard they are cooking goat tonight," Arianne said as she stood up.

"Hopefully not with fire pepper sauce," Tyene jest.

I shuddered, which everyone laughed. Willas came over, offering a hand which I accepted. Once on my feet, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "That dress is taunting."

"Pervert," I whispered, gently smacking his shoulder.

Willas merely smirked, probably imagining of how he will be taking it off tonight.

 **.o0o.**

 _Ser Jaime's POV_

The Kingslayer sat in his chambers under lock and key. He received word from Areo Hotah that King Tommen letter has arrived stating there was no threat. The Lannister will be returning to King's Landing after the wedding, with Princess Elain and Lord Willas. Until then he was under guard, along with his soldier Ser Bronn. Jaime knew he has to come up with an excuse to his King and pray Cersei can help him.

However, that wasn't the only thing that was on his mind. The conversation he had with Princess Elain. How she told him Cersei was never faithful. When his sister married King Robert, they promise neither will find another lover. Although there will be a time, she needed to conceive Robert's heir, she will no longer sleep with anyone else. Only Jaime. For many decades, he has been faithful. He has never slept with other women. Even when the temptations were there, his body has been for his sister. So, to hear his lover has slept with another, more importantly, Ser Lancel, he felt like his world shattered.

And then he watches the sudden change in Elain's expression. How determine she was in changing his mind, serious then stopped, in a daze until the blood dripped down from her nose. Quickly he caught his niece, feeling her body convulse. As a uncle he feared for his niece. Not wanting her to die even if she was a thorn of righteousness. Before he could do anything, Ser Gareth shoved him away collecting the princess while Ser Barristan ordered Ser Forrester to get Lord Willas. He got up, to attend however the Dornish guard prevented him from leaving. It wouldn't be until evening when escorted to Elain's chamber did, he learn the poison was Desert Gold in the pitcher of water. If Elain hadn't poured herself a drink, he would have, and he doubted anyone would save him. Now his life was in another debt. Another woman who loathes him.

Sometimes he wonders if he hadn't attack Ned Stark all of this wouldn't have happened. Or even pushed Brandon Stark out the window. A mere threat. None of this would've happened.

The bar doors open as Myrcella came in with a handmaiden holding his supper. The handmaiden left the food on the desk before going. Myrcella continued to stand there looking at her uncle.

"After the wedding, we will be returning to Dorne," the princess announced.

"I know you didn't want to leave Dorne," Jaime said. "But I'm glad you are coming home. Your mother's desperate to see you. I'm glad Trystane is coming with us. He seems like a nice boy."

Myrcella smiled.

"You're lucky. Arranged marriages are rarely so -" He tried to find the right word. "So well arranged."

"Do you think Mother will like him?" She asked.

Jaime paused, thinking the tantrum his sister will have when seeing her daughter married. "If she sees you're happy, I'm sure she will."

Myrcella chuckled seeing the struggle it was for him to answer, "You really believe that."

Jaime shrugged, "Have you ever known your mother to like anyone besides from her children."

"She likes you," She pointed out.

Ser Jaime thought she was referring to the family relation.

"I'm not sure about that. Listen…" he paused gesturing Myrcella to sit down. She complied taking a seat on the bed. "There's something I wanted to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago. So…now that you've seen more of the world, you've learned how complicated things can be, people can be. The Lannisters and the Martells have hated each other for years, but you've fallen in love with Trystane. It was an accident, really. I mean, what were the chances?"

Myrcella smiled at him.

"You happen to fall in love with the man you're assigned to marry," Jaime said proudly. "My point is . . . We don't choose whom we love. It just, well – it's beyond our control. I sound like an idiot. "

No, you don't" She assured.

"What I'm trying to say—what I'm trying," He stood up and walked over. "And failing to say—"

"I know what you're trying to say," She assured again looking into his eyes.

"No, I'm afraid you don't." He disagreed.

She stood up, "I do."

Jaime paused wondering what she meant. Did Elain tell her the truth? No, Elain said she would keep secrets to protect her family.

Myrcella took his hand, " I know. About you and Mother. I think a part of me always knew. And I'm glad. I'm glad that you're my father."

Ser Jaime eyes water bewilder of this recollection. For once in a long time, so one was glad of him. He has always been used, a trophy, but now he had someone be happy for him, because who he indeed was. Myrcella hugged her father, which he hugged her in return. They embrace each other for a moment, as he kissed the top of her head. He realized now, he did not need Cersei's love. What he truly needed was the love of his children. Remembering what Elain said about love _, "It's always changing who we're supposed to love and who we're not. The only thing that stays the same is that we want who we want."_ Yet loving one's children never changes.

They soon pulled back.

"Will you do me the honor by giving me away?" Myrcella asked.

As much as he would rather keep her, he gave a genuine smile, "It would be my honor."

Myrcella smiled again and hugged him.

* * *

 **All right, some of you have been asking me to kill Ser Jaime. He has done terrible things, yes, he has, but I have plans for him? Some of you may have figured it out. Just wait and see.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	59. Chapter 59: A Dornish Wedding

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**_

 _ **For some reason, I struggle with this chapter. I think it's because there have been to many wedding, that my muse is like, "Ugh, not another wedding." So, forgive me if this chapter seems off.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 59: A Dornish Wedding**

Two weeks have passed, and it was the day of the wedding. All the Martells and their company returned to Sunspear last week to do the preparations. Myrcella was nervous, and I understand what she was going through. Three days of wedding jitters. All over Sunspear has been a festival. The horse races, performers, and other Dornish traditions that the common folk do in celebration.

Three days I along with ladies of the court have been preparing Myrcella for her wedding. Princess Arianne attended along with Tyene, Ellaria, and the younger Sand Snakes. Days of grooming, which wasn't so pleasant as hot wax was smeared on our skin and ripping the roots out. If water weren't so valuable, Myrcella would have gone the Reach's tradition of shaving.

When the wedding day arrived, I spent the early hours with my family. Derek wanted to attend, except he was too young to be a guest at the ceremony. The entire day, he will be spending at the Old Palace with his nanny, along with Ser Barristan who volunteered to protect the young lord. With much gratitude, I kissed Derek before joining Myrcella in the final arrangements.

In her chambers, she was sitting by the vanity as handmaidens were drying her hair. Smiling softly, I came up behind her taking the brush and worked on her hair. Myrcella smiled, savoring this moment. Our youths filled with me styling her hair.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"I am," Myrcella answered.

"Once you reach the steps and seeing Trystane beside the Septon, they will fly away," I assure her.

Myrcella nodded.

By tradition, the bride is dressed in her House culture. The Royal Baratheon take their inspiration from Queen Cersei's couture. Myrcella already selected her dress, so now it was time to do her hair. As I brushed and manipulated her hair into a southern bun. I was sort of out of practice, spending two years with Highgarden standards. The second attempt the braids were smoothed, along with weaving silk ribbons. While I was doing this, the handmaidens did her nails, skin, perfume. Princess Arianne arrived, as she gracefully applied the makeup, not like powder and berry paste for the lips. No, she applies eyeliner, using a pink paste on her lips, and a shimmer of pearl around her eyelids. I've seen Ellaria wearing these makeup, but to see how it is applied was fascinating.

Arianne saw my curiosity, as did Myrcella that they insisted I give it a try. They applied the power and berry lips, adding on the lemon juice to deepen the color. Then applying the liner to protect the eyes from the sun, and the powder of shimmer on the eyelids. It was strange, but when I looked myself in the mirror seeing a significant difference. Such a difference from King's Landing and Highgarden, where less is more. Here there is no problem to enhance one's beauty.

Anyway, we got Myrcella into her dress. She had intended to wear her Lannister necklace, but Arianne insisted not to. Not after the attempted assassination on Ser Jaime, that wearing anything Lannister is not a good thing. My sister conceded, which gave me the opportunity to present her, her gift from me. As I gave her a necklace made out of gold, in the shape of antlers while the center was a ruby. Her eyes widen in awe. I have to work hard in keeping Myrcella's secret. I doubt she knows she is not Robert's daughter. It is a secret I will take to my grave to ensure she lives.

"Thank you," Myrcella said.

"You're welcome," I replied, helping her put it on. "I also brought two cloaks. There is the one I wore representing father's crest, or you can wear Tommen's version."

"Is there a difference?" She asked.

"There is," I answered.

The cloaks were laying on the bed. She went overseeing Robert's crest of gold, bronze, and black meanwhile the new cloak, was the same as Margaery's, white based with red, gold, and bronze where the lion and the Stag meet. Myrcella went through both of them. A bit of confliction in her eyes to decided which House should she represent: House Baratheon or the joining House Lannister/Baratheon.

"Can we have the room?" Myrcella said.

Arianne nodded, as she escorted the handmaidens out. Once we were alone, Myrcella came over giving me a hug. I hugged her back, not sure what was going on. Wondering if she was cold feet, not wanting to marry Trystane.

"You have done so much for me," she said. "You practically raised me, a mother figure to me."

"You'll always be my little sister," I murmured.

"And you do so much for Tommen and me," she continued.

I nodded not sure where this was going.

"I know we are not the same blood," she confessed. "That we are half-sisters, and you try so hard to protect us from our enemies."

"Myrcella," I gasped. "How?"

She gave a small smile, "The way Mother looks at Ser Jaime. Growing up, I always wonder when my hair would darken. Always jealous of your dark curls. Seeing how closely you resembled father. But neither Tommen, Joffrey and I did."

I sat down on the bed overwhelmed, "So you know the dangers you are in."

Myrcella nodded, as she sat down taking my hand.

"That's why you asked Ser Jaime to give you away," I said.

She nodded.

"Can you do me this favor, please wear my crest. I've lost so many, and I can't lose you because of of…."

"Mother," she finished.

I nodded.

Myrcella and I hugged. I felt some weight off my shoulders that Myrcella is aware of her blood-status. The years growing up could never sever the bond we share. However, some people do not tolerate such sins. I pray to the gods, Tommen doesn't find out. After all that has happened to him, he cannot know he is a bastard and a false king. So, it was our family secret once again. Due to the situation, she agreed to wear my cloak, ensuring those who disagree will let her be.

Taking in the privacy, I helped her in her dress and the final touches. Myrcella, helped me in my dress, being a simulation between Martell and Tyrell gown. It was two piece, the fabric teal, the bodice having subtle cap sleeves debut with a crossover V-neckline. As it was styled in wraps, the illusion wrapping the bust and midriff, decorated in gold beading. Meanwhile, the separate skirt, having a matching band. I secured the broach, along with other jewelry.

A knock on the door caught our attention.

"Enter," Myrcella said.

Ser Jaime entered the room with two Dornish Guards. He was wearing the countries formal attire, in Dornish brocades of red and gold. He seemed out of place. Then again, he was behind enemy lines.

"Princess Myrcella, don't you look lovely," He said.

"Thank you, uncle," Myrcella said.

"And princess Elain…what a lovely dress," He stumbled.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"You must be cold?" he replied.

"The Dornish climate doesn't agree with me," I said.

Myrcella chuckled.

"I must be going, I promise to join Willas in the carriage," I said. I kissed Myrcella temple. "This is your day. Be happy."

Myrcella smiled as she gave me a hug before I left. I went straight to my chambers were Willas was doing the finishing touches of his attire. ."

Excusing myself, I went to join my husband. In the chamber, Willas was standing before a mirror adjusting his sash. His attire was teal and gold. A surprise was his face was cleanly shaven. It was rare for Willas to shave. Usually on special occasions, for example, our wedding or royal affairs. I walked over to him and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you like it shaven?" He asked.

"It's a rare treat," I murmured.

Willas wrapped his arms around me, "Is that so?"

"I don't mind the beard, at least you keep yours trimmed," I said.

"Maybe I should grow it out?" he teased. "Like Maester Pycelle."

"And I'll cut it off," I threaten.

Willas laughed and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back, almost two years of marriage it's like we are stuck in our honeymoon phase. I can never get enough of his kisses. His hands linger on the exposed midback tracing the spin. I grabbed his hand giving a warning look.

"We have a wedding to attend to," I reminded.

"Nothing wrong with a quick round?" He suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

I smacked his chest in which he laughed. He took my hand giving it a kiss followed by a nip of the fingertips.

"Tonight, after the bedding ceremony," I promised.

"I'll keep you to your word," He said.

I chuckled, before taking the Tyrell broach off the mantel and put it on his entri, the Dornish coat he was wearing. Afterward, we left the chambers to join the others to the sept.

 **.o0o.**

The Dornish Sept was one I have never seen. It was grand, one of the five magnificent septs in Westeros. All around were mosaic design. On each wall represented a mural of the seven. The Fresca artwork, the carving stones. All around in an intricate design of art. All around were flowers, incense burning, and candles lit. The Martells stood in the right of the altar, Prince Doran in a wheelchair observing the sanctum. His eyes fell upon me giving a nod of his head. Standing on the left for the bride, I nodded back to him. The day has finally come to join our two houses. To put an end of despair and start on new hope.

Trystane appeared nervous, standing at the altar. Dressed in all Dornish brocade of gold and orange. His sword strapped to his waist, hair groomed back, while a medallion of his house sigil rested on his chest. Over his arm was the Martell cloak, in rich silk fabric of orange, as the appliques of gold and red.

The grand doors opened as everyone grew silent. All eyes turned to Myrcella and Ser Jaime, as they walked down the steps through the aisle. I smiled, seeing how beautiful she was. Her green eyes filled with joy when seeing Trystane at the altar with the Septon of Sunspear. At the front steps, they stopped as Ser Jaime removed the Baratheon cloak and peck the top of her head before joining our group. Trystane reached a handout, which Myrcella accepted as they both climbed the steppes till approaching his holiness.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," The Septon instructed.

Myrcella turned to Prince Trystane, both were smiling. She turned around presenting her back. Prince Trystane unraveled the cloak and placed the elaborate fabric over her shoulders. As a red sun pierced by a golden spear is revealed. Let alone, the prince sneaking a kiss on her cheek before pulling back. They faced the Septon ready to be wed.

"Your grace, your grace, my lords, my ladies," The Septon spoked. "We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife — one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

The Septon gestured the two to bring their hands together. Myrcella presenting her right hand while Trystane gave his left. His holiness pulled out a white silk ribbon and wrapped it around their hands. Binding them together.

"Insight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words."

Facing each other, they spoke the sacred vows in unison:

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger . . . I am his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger . . . I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"Let it be known that Princess Myrcella of House Baratheon and Prince Trystane of House Martell are one heart, one flesh, and one soul. Cursed be who would seek to tear them asunder."

The Septon continue the service providing a Rhoynar ceremony, in the Valyerian language of their ancestors. Seeking blessing to the nature gods to guide the two of equal shares and equal love. Once the ceremony was over, they turned to face the crowd.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Prince Trystane declared.

He leaned forward and kissed his bride.

Everyone cheered, applauding the two couple in their union. I smiled, clapping, happy my sister is finally married. Most importantly, Myrcella is now a Martell. Cersei no longer has control over her children. Next will be ensuring she has no power over the kingdom. Other than that, I have gotten my revenge. Cersei took my father away from me, which caused a chain reaction that killed Lord Stark started a war and killed Renly. Everyone was dying because Cersei was selfish, only caring about her power.

After the ceremony, everyone made towards the Old Palace. Once there, in a private room, the final marriage contract was presented. Both Trystane and Myrcella signed the document, sealed with their wax seal crest. On witness, Prince Doran and I signed it, ensuring this marriage was lawful. Now one thing remains to solidify this marriage entirely. But that can wait until later.

The reception took place in the grand hall. A very Dornish wedding, music playing as the center of the room was a platform where dancers in elaborate dresses performed. It was fascinating, since being in Dorne there was something new. There were seven kingdoms and include the Iron Islands. Every kingdom has its own culture, although the majority have similarities to one another. But out of the eight realms, Dorne is the complete opposite. An outlier, since Dorne's citizens, are descendants of Rhoynar, Andals, the first men, and possibly Valyrian. The Rhoynar culture more dominate than Andals.

Like all weddings, the married couple was at their table. On the groom's side was Doran, Arianne, Oberyn, Ellaria, as the Sand Snakes going from youngest to oldest. Not caring that Bastards are at the ceremony. Back in King's Landing and most kingdoms, bastards wouldn't be allowed to attend weddings unless it was their own. On the bride side, was me, being Tommen Proxy, Willas, Ser Jaime, Ser Bronn, Ser Wensington, and Lady Wisteria. Behind us was Ser Forrester, Ser Lamar, and Ser Arys. All around the giant platform were many Dornish Lords. Analyzing the House Sigils, recognizing members from both Royal weddings of Tommen and Joffrey, House Dalt, House Blackmont, House Manywoodys, and others.

Platters were being passed around of Dornes cuisine. A self-serving, everyone getting their portions they desire. The Dornish dishes of curries, rice, and other foods filled with spices. Some meals were spicier than the other. The aroma of exotic herbs and citrus fruits. Although, Ser Jaime took a bite of ribs, not realizing it was slather in dragon pepper sauce. His face became red, panting that milk and bread were rushed to treat his damage tongue. I couldn't help but chuckle

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming," I told Willas.

"Indeed, everything entirely different than home," Willas agreed. "Imagine seeing other islands and cities."

"Have you been to others?" I asked.

"I have been to Braavos as a child, attending a business meeting with the Iron Bank," he answered.

"What's Braavos like?" I asked.

"They seem more advanced than Westeros," he answered. "I get my inspiration on architecture and system from them. In the future, we can visit Braavos if you are interested."

"After this wedding, and visiting our siblings, I think there won't be another serious traveling in a long time," I said.

Willas chuckled in understanding. My experience of traveling the past five years have not been so comfortable. Especially in this envoy, we would have travel halfway around Westeros. Starting from Old Town to Sunspear, to King's Landing, and travel through the realm to return to Highgarden.

After the feast, the music change as lords and ladies got up to dance. It was a fast pace, one I know I can't do. Nor able to dance with Willas. Much to my husband ability to dance to slow pacing but anything to fast would bring his discomfort faster than anticipated. Myrcella and Trystane got up to join in the dance. Myrcella tried to teach me the Dornish dances since arriving at the Water Gardens, sadly it has left me tripping.

Ellaria and Prince Oberyn came over.

"Do you not partake?" Prince Oberyn asked.

Willas raised a brow gesturing to his leg.

"And I'm not experienced in the dance," I answered.

"It's easy, I'll show you," Prince Oberyn said.

Prince Oberyn grabbed my hand forcing me up and dragged me to the platform. I stumbled, looking at my husband begging for help. Willas, along with my stags merely smile. I glared at them, kidnapped by Prince Oberyn as he had us in the dance. Prince Oberyn was determined to teach me to dance, I stumbled, like a fawn learning to walk. A couple of attempts, I think of got the rhythm. Finally enjoying the dance.

The entire evening has been nothing but entertainment. All filled with dancing and music, conversations, and entertainment all around. After the dancing, the final courses were presented, as pies were passed around of sweet fruits. Myrcella took a piece of hers and fed it to her husband. It was innocent, cute, especially when some of the fillings got the tip of his nose. Time seemed to vanish when the music ended in silence. All eyes turned to Prince Doran who was lowering his hand.

"Your grace," Prince Doran called out. "The Septon has prayed his prayers, Prince Trystane has wrapped the Princess Myrcella in a cloak, and the celebration is near late. I believe it is time to commence the bedding ceremony."

"If you think the time is right, Prince Doran, by all means, let us bed them," I said.

The guest cheered in the final celebration.

"By royal traditions, the Princess shall be carried by her sacred knights of House Baratheon." I reminded, receiving a few laughable protests. No way in seven hells, am I letting a stranger carry my sister to her marital bed.

Lamar, Forrester, and Arys walked over to the happy couple and lifted Myrcella into the air. She gasped not expecting it, while one of the Dornish guards lead the way. Prince Trystane was chuckling from his wife's surprised expression until surrounded by ladies of the Dornish court, dragging him up and working their way. I walked over to Willas who was having a conversation with Oberyn and other lords. He was drinking wine, which was rare. A Dornish wedding was limited for him, compare to other weddings, understanding the drink and socialize. I came over and gave him a kiss.

"Try to stay awake," I teased.

Willas raised a brow, knowing it was an old man joke. He did promise to help me out of my dress tonight. I chuckled pecking his cheek and secretly nipped his ear before making way to help Myrcella for the bedding ceremony. The ceremony will take place in Trystane quarters. Once inside to the private baths, the stags and Ser Arys set Myrcella down. She thanked them and gave Ser Arys a hug since he has been her sword shield since arriving at Dorne. He gave her a hug back before all three men left. Next, the handmaidens and I got Myrcella ready. Washing away the makeup and letting her hair down. Soon, she put on the white silk gown for the consummation.

Myrcella was nervous, seeing her body a bit tense. I took her hand, "It will be all right. The first time will hurt, but afterward, it will be better."

Myrcella nodded taking a deep breath.

The Septon knocked in which the handmaiden opens the door letting him in. Myrcella walked over and knelt before him. The man smiled as he placed his hand on her head and began the Mothers prayer, blessing her to be fruitful for the land and bear many children. Afterward, he left, and we entered the main living quarters of the apartment. Things will be different compared to other royal bedding ceremonies. It would be Prince Doran, Maester Caleotte, Maester Myles, Ser Manfrey, Lady Alyse Ladybright, and I. Chairs were assembled as one side of the room where screens are assembled, able to see them but give the couple a sense of privacy. I pecked Myrcella temple one last time before taking a seat next to Prince Doran.

Myrcella stood by the bed nervously. All around flowers were spread out as incense burned to fill the air of sweet aroma. The doors opened as Prince Trystane entered wearing a robe. He came over to his wife. She bit her lip nervous in what they must do. He smiled and cradle her face and kissed her. She timidly kissed back.

She turned her head facing the witnesses, but he stopped her. "My eyes. Remember."

He took her hand and lead her to the bed. Once they were center, Trystane removed his robe and climbed on top. Was not expecting him to be naked, yet this was Dorne. Taking a deep breath, I observed the two, as blushed cover Myrcella's cheek, no doubt seeing her husband penis. Trystane kissed his bride, having his hands massage her body to ease the tension of nerves. A hand slid into her gown, followed by a gasp from Myrcella, closing her eyes being touched, prepare for what is to come. The teasing of his fingers continued, her breathing heavily, twitching along with her toes curled.

By the time he found Myrcella to be ready, he looked into her eyes, "May I?"

Myrcella bit her lip and nodded. Trystane raised the skirt, up to her hips, before getting into position between her legs. She placed her hands along his shoulder, the tremors still there. Both kept their eyes on each other.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Are you?" she replied.

"Oh, indeed," he answered, "But I do not mind, you are worth the world, my love."

Her green eyes linger to the screen, but Trystane stopped her. "I hear and see only you. Think tightly, hear and see only me."

With one final kiss, the Prince of Dorne aligned himself and enter Princess Myrcella slowly, being careful. She gasped, her face scrunching. No doubt the intrusion in her virgin vessel, with her hymn protesting. Trystane whispered an apology, with one final thrust broke her maidenhead and claimed her as his wife. Myrcella cried, only to be silenced by Trystane's lips. The two remained still until she gave him permission to move. The prince obliged as began his gentle assault. Through the consummation, Myrcella held him close, lips claiming his desperate for his kisses. Along with both their sounds of moaning, gasping and grunting. After several minutes, the prince pace increased, his thrust going erratic, which made princess breathing sharpen until he groaned bowing his head into her neck and came.

 _So, it's done,_ I thought and turned to Prince Doran.

Doran nodded in approval. Myrcella was officially a Martell, both marriage contracts were signed by the laws of men. The ceremony completed for the gods and the consummation finalize. All that remains in the future was a child.

Trystane carefully rolled off of Myrcella and covered himself with a blanket. Maester Caleotte walked over and examined Myrcella. He asked for permission which the blushing bride nodded, which the Maester lifted up the skirt to see the evidence.

"The consummation was a success, and the princess blood is shown," Maester Caleotte announced.

"Seven blessings," Prince Doran said.

The rest of the witnesses and I said the same thing. We all got up and left the room to give the newlyweds privacy. Maester Myles pushed Prince Doran wheelchair escorting the warden out. Once in the halls, the witnesses went leaving Doran, and I be.

"Our houses are now joined," he said.

"Hopefully this satisfies you?" I asked.

"I am, although it would be delightful in both princesses were married to my family." He jests.

I chuckled softly shaking my head, "When the time comes, hopefully, we can join Tyrell and Martell together."

Although, Lord Mace would have a heart attack if that were to happen.

"When the time comes," He agreed.

I knelt down and gave Doran a kiss on the cheek as a sign of respect before making way to my chambers. I made a quick stop to check on Derek, opening the door slightly to see Miss Daisy in a rocking chair knitting, while Derek was asleep in bed. She looked up giving a small smile, one that assures me bedtime went well. I mouthed _thank you_ , before leaving. Closing the door where Ser Barristan stood.

"You can rest, my friend. The guards can keep watch." I told him.

"Thank you, your grace," Ser Barristan said. "So, the consummation is done?"

"Yes, Myrcella and Trystane are officially husband and wife," I confirmed.

"Never thought a Martell and a La-"

I gave him a warning look not to say it aloud. Myrcella is now a Martell. No harm can come to her now. That is all that matters.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Ser Barristan said.

"You may," I replied.

"Why haven't you fought for your claimant?" he asked.

I sighed, "I am a woman, though king's blood runs in my veins I have no lands, no armies, or riches. We live in a patriarchal society where men come first before women. Stannis and Renly had a better claim then I."

"Stannis has been excommunicated, and Renly is dead," Ser Barristan reminded.

"I could never go against my brother Tommen. Would you go against your brother, one who did no wrong? A mere pawn in other's game. " I said.

Ser Barristan paused thinking about it, "I would not."

"Tonight, was a victory," I said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Cersei has lost her children. Soon her power will vanish when we return to King's Landing. We are in a new dynasty. Not what my father has expected, but one for the realm."

Ser Barristan nodded in agreement. The realm comes first when you are a leader. Although many people in the royal family crave powers, the realm continues to be first. The Targaryen forgot about the realm. If you read through the text, every other Targaryen only thought about themselves. Aegon Targaryen first of his name thought the realm and his legacy, but then you go to Visenya who stolen the throne from her nephew Aenys to make Maegor king, and Maegor started the trend of selfish kings. The only Targaryen I could consider being a good king was Aegon the fifth, he tried so hard to redeem the Seven Kingdoms trust after the Blackfyre rebellion.

Saying goodnight to Ser Barristan, I retired to my chambers. Opening the door, and noticed many candles were lit. The smell of freshly burned incense engrossed the air. Although, one individual person was missing. Having my suspicion, I went to the private bathing chamber to see Willas soaking in the pool.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked.

Willas opened his eyes and smirked, "Care to join?"

I came over sitting on the edge, "And I thought you will help me out of my dress."

"That can be arranged," he murmured.

Suddenly he grabbed my leg and pulled me into the water. I gasped, surprised that he would do such a thing. He was laughing, as he came over wrapping his arms around me.

"You're in big trouble," I growled.

"I'll make it up to you," Willas murmured, as he kissed me. "Although, let's wash your face."

"Why?" I scowled.

He turned me to a mirror seeing the charcoal liner running and other Dornish makeup. I glared at him, wondering who the adult in this relationship was. Then again, I messed with him after the reception. Willas did have his way on revenge, although when it comes to me, it is either a playful mess like this or showing his dominance in the bed. Taking a rag, Willas gingerly removed the makeup off my face.

"Though unique the Dornish standards are for women. I prefer a clean face," he murmured. "The face of beauty."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," I warned. Still mad that he pulled me into the bath.

He snorted as his hands traced along the bodice, the dress clings to the body like second skin. Carefully he removed the broach setting it on edge, before coming back and kissed me. Not falling to his games, not giving him satisfaction. His hands traced my body, trying to convince me. It wasn't until his lips claim that one spot on my neck that made me concede. Hands tracing my back, working on the strings of the bodice. He fumbled, till sighing, and took both sides and ripped the top. I gasped, not expecting it.

"You've grown confident since we arrived in Dorne," he murmured.

"Well, the Dornish climate doesn't agree with me," I replied.

Willas nodded, suddenly, he picked me up and carried me to the bed, not caring about the dripping of water. He tore off the skirt, along with the small cloth. I chuckled, never seeing him this hasty for pleasure since our first week of marriage. Messing with him, I turned to lay on my stomach pressing my legs together. A snicker could be heard, as he leaned down and started kissing my neck, followed by licking and nipping, working his ways down. I closed eyes, breathing change being aroused. Once he reached my hips, he made his way up, only sliding two fingers inside me searching the spot that riles the senses. By the time he returned on my ear suckling on the lobe.

Removing his fingers, he had me on my hands and knees before sliding in with one hard thrust. My hands gripped the sheets, bracing myself on the assault. He was deep inside me, where he belonged, and I would keep him. He thrusts started off soft, making me writhed as I took him in, massaging his hard length. Our breathing ragged, lost in the pleasure, with a series of powerful thrust that might easily split a feeble woman. I pushed back, urging my lover to a faster pace. He complied, hovering over as he wrapped one around my waist, while the other the headboard. He went deep, hitting my core, again and again, sinking into me, stroking my depths with an effort that caused us to shake. I cried out, where he stroked that sweet spot. As an orgasm claimed me.

Willas pulled out, changing our position that had me on my back while my leg over his shoulder. I panted, recovering from my orgasm staring at him who had a determined look. Sliding back in, Willas moved in and out with strong stroke, hard, strokes, burying himself inside me. His eyes closed as if he were eradicating demons. I took him in, matching the force of his ardor. I encourage him, closing myself around him, greedy for more, wanting it all, desperate to it through to the end. Grasping my breast, I pleasure my nipples, tweaking and massaging it. Brown eyes open, followed by a groan turning him on more as his member grew inside. The tension was building up, feeling another orgasm creeping up. Until a deep thrust sent me over the edge.

Willas continue to thrust erratically, then tensed as bliss took just as he pulled out. We panted catching our breath, recovering from the adrenaline. It has been some time being dominated like that. Lowering my leg, I sat up giving him a kiss. He kissed me back with much love, his hand going through my damp hair. When we pulled back to breathe, he looked down and groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered.

I was confused, looking at his penis to see it erect, in a darker shade. Not at all satisfied, or partly limped. Yes, we could have sex for hours on end. Spending an entire day doing nothing but pleasuring one another. But we always have small breaks to recover.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you left for the bedding ceremony, I spare a drink with Oberyn and other lords," he answered. "He must've put the aphrodisiac potion in the wine."

I stared at him dumbfounded. Last I recalled from the aphrodisiac potion, a Dornish drink, that increases one's libido. I thought it meant long lasting sex. But seeing the side effects, and no semen…has me wonder what else it can do.

"Um…is there a way to resolve it?" I asked.

"There is…just we won't be getting any sleep," he answered.

My eyes widen, already exhausted from a long day of helping Myrcella prepare, the ceremony, and reception. Not wanting my husband to suffer, I complied gently pushing him down on the straddle his waist. His hands grasped my hips aiding me down his shaft. I moaned till he was deep inside. A groan escaped his lips, as his hands fondle my breast. All night has been nothing but sexual adventure.

One we will never forget.

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Thank you all for the 301 reviews! It may my day when I saw the reviews filled with motivation and advice.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	60. Chapter 60: A Little Gossip

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 60: A Little Gossip**

I felt sore down below and exhausted. No doubt Willas will have a word with Prince Oberyn after that stunt, putting the aphrodisiac potion in his wine. After last night to resolve the problem, I wouldn't be surprised if I get pregnant again. Half the night trying to alleviate the potion out of his system. Subsequently, there be no fun for a few days.

I didn't know how long we were asleep. Mainly snuggle to my husband, in half like daze. Smelling the lavender, incense and morning desert. The air was warm, with a sheet covering our bodies. The sound of the door opened, soft tapping on the floor and dipping on the bed. Opening my eyes, seeing Derek awake. Sometimes Derek would climb out of bed, the guards or stags merely let him in.

"Mama, Dada," he said. "Wakey wakey!"

I wrapped my arms around him joining the snuggle.

"No wakey," I mumbled.

Derek, however, kept trying to wake us up, even poking Willas cheek. Willas groaned taking his son's hand. Derek giggled trying to poke him again. The doors opened, loudly that caused Willas to sit up, securing the blanket to cover me. Always making sure my modesty is intact around others. It was Prince Oberyn and Ellaria, holding a tray of food and drinks.

"Rise and shine, my friends," Prince Oberyn said. "You've slept half the day away."

"Get out," Willas warned.

"My friend, why so hostile?" Oberyn continued innocently.

"You snuck some aphrodisiac potion in my wine," Willas said.

Ellaria laughed as she sat on the bed taking hold of Derek, "No harm in a little help. It's a Dornish tradition to make passionate love during a wedding."

I shook my head not believing her. Even if it was a tradition, Willas and I intended to make love. We didn't need any help.

"Give us a moment to get dress," Willas said.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, my friend," Oberyn said.

"I will not expose my wife to you," Willas growled.

Ellaria chuckled, "Let's give them privacy."

She stood up holding Derek while they headed out. Willas sighed, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed. I sighed, getting up as well and went to the bathing chambers to get a damp rag and wash my body. I was surprised by how possessive Willas was. Well, I mean he does have a possessive moment, but not extreme that he will snap at his friend. Also how respected my honor, respecting my wishes of my body being presented.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Much better," he answered, as he came from behind and hugged me. He kissed my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I knew you were tired." He kissed my temple. "The gods blessed me with a perfect wife."

I chuckled softly, "Easy there, I'm sore from last night."

Willas nodded, "I'll think of the perfect revenge for Oberyn."

"Why not give him a stronger dosage of aphrodisiac potion before we leave," I suggested.

"Ellaria would enjoy it," he murmured.

We chuckled then got ready for the day. Once washed and dressed, we let them back in. Sitting at the leisure area. Apparently, it was noon, as lunch was being served. Derek was enjoying the rice dish while I ate some fruit first.

"So when will you be leaving for King's Landing?" Ellaria asked.

"In two weeks," I answered. "Enough time for Myrcella and Trystane to enjoy their honeymoon."

"You should come back for another visit," Oberyn said.

"Or you should come to visit us in Highgarden," Willas offered.

"I doubt your father would approve," Oberyn murmured.

"My father being Master of Coin had taken the liberty to stay in King's Landing," Willas assured. "Garlan and Leonette enjoy your presence, and Lady Olenna, she doesn't care."

"Or we spend time in the villa," I offered.

On our first anniversary, Lady Olenna gifted us one of her family villas. Away from Highgarden so if Lord Mace does make a visit, he wouldn't complain. It's unnerving that Lord Mace is holding a grudge against Prince Oberyn, blaming the Red Viper for Willas's injury. There is a high risk for jousting, men jabbed by lances, knocked off horses, and the risk of horses falling on them. Let alone, Willas was too young to joust, and Lord Mace encourage him to do to improve his status. If it weren't for Prince Oberyn taking responsibility of saving Willas leg my husband wouldn't be able to walk.

"The Reach is far better than the Westerland," Oberyn said. "Better food, better climate."

I was confused by that statement.

"Send us an invitation when the times comes," Ellaria said.

I nodded.

We ate lunch, aright Derek required a second bath. As his face and clothes were covers in food, including the blood orange juice. We chuckled, as I picked up Derek, taking a napkin to clean his face. He scrunched his face in protest, trying to avoid being clean.

 **.o0o.**

I walked with Myrcella through the gardens. She was entirely clad in Dornish attire, a ring with an orange gem in shape of a sun. Just as my ring was emerald wrapped in a gold band in shape of vines. It has been three days of the wedding, and Myrcella was an entirely a different woman. She couldn't stop smiling.

"So how was it, the wedding night?" I asked.

She blushed, biting her lip, "It's was very satisfactory."

"Really?" I asked with a smile. "Prince Trystane, a good lover."

"Yes," she mumbled, then cover her cheeks to fluster. "He was in rather a hurry the first time. And he snores."

"No," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her. "It has been dry. Hopefully, it will get better."

"Other than the snoring, he's…I don't know the words." She giggled. "After you left, we cuddle, before trying it again. Although…he used his…tongue. I thought they were joking."

"Nope," I said popping the p.

"You were right, it does get better after the first," she said.

I nodded with a chuckle, "You are young, enjoy life's pleasure until you're old a grey. Who knows, a little Martell maybe born."

Myrcella nodded with a smile.

"Are you excited to go home?" I asked.

"Dorne is my home, but I like to see our family again," she answered. "I miss Tommen, he must be worried."

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"I know Margaery, Ser Loras, and Mother have been arrested. I heard Prince Oberyn informing Prince Doran of the news. The charges too." She said. "Were you aware of Ser Loras…activities."

I sighed, "I was aware. But we cannot judge those who are born that way. It was also accepted in Highgarden. Also, in Dorne."

Myrcella nodded, "He always looked at Uncle Renly when giving a rose. It has always been a woman who was in front of Renly."

"You are very observant," I noted.

"Mother told us to be observant," she said. "Remember she says that a woman can be a man's worse enemy."

I took hold of her hand as we stopped by a fountain, "When we returned to King's Landing, it won't be the same. You and Trystane will need to be careful when walking through the city. These fanatics take the scripters seriously."

"Trystane understands the situation, already requested tailoring," She assured.

I nodded as we continued to walk. I was a bit nervous about the family reunion. Haven't seen Tommen since leaving King's Landing, only sharing letters. Cersei, Margaery, and Loras in prison, it's a struggle. Uncle Kevan was written saying he's not attending the Small Council and hardly eats. If traveling preparations weren't so tedious, we would be off already. This was hard, being the older siblings raising Tommen and hearing he is suffering. Unable to comfort him.

How in Seven Hells did Cersei let these fanatics take control? There is a reason why the faith and crown have been separated. Think about a three-pillar wall, one side is the crown, the other is the faith, and the center is the military. The military pillar usually is by the Hand or the City Watch. Thinking about the City Watch, there is no active Lord Commander. Once I get there, Lord Kevan and I will have a serious talk. If Cersei gave the sparrows without the King's consent or a document, then we can fix this problem. Lord Arryn took the meaning "Have it in writing" seriously. Grandfather did the same, anytime I was summoning to the Tower of the Hand, his desk was cover in documents. Lord Kevan even believes the documents hold power than a man's words.

What is justice now these days? Even with religion, there is a barrier between the gods and men.

Returning inside Derek was playing with the young Sand Snakes. Oberyn and Willas were having a conversation on a couch. Myrcella came over to play with Derek. I smiled, seeing how good of a mother Myrcella will be when she has her child. Standing there talking, Ser Wensington came over. He had a solemn look, one that means to speak in private. I nodded. As we stepped out in the hall.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is a new member of the Kingsguard," he whispered.

"Is that possible? One cannot join the kingsguard without the king, the hand, and the Lord Commander approval. Ser Jaime is here."

Tywin Lannister made sure no one can just be a Kingsguard.

"And who is that?" I asked.

"Ser Robert Strong," he answered.

"Strong," I paused trying to remember that house name. "Weren't they the original Lords of Harrenhal?"

"An extinct family," Ser Wensington added.

"What information do you have about him?" I asked.

"He's a giant, allegedly the same height as the Mountain," he answered.

"That's not possible, Oberyn cut off his head," I whispered.

"It's not the Mountain, our commander is still investigating on who this man is." He said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"The Direwolf is secured, some of the men is going to the location to protect him," Ser Wensington said.

One problem was identifying him. Only a hand full would remember Rickon Stark. A small boy with wild hair, being close to his direwolf. A bit shy, unless he was near his siblings or mother. But it has been almost three years. So, unless this boy knows how to train wolves, we need to confirm if this was Rickon. I can't leave, it would be suspicious, if not a Northern House to examine the child in case of the Boltons. And if Cersei find's out, the boy will be dead.

I looked at Ser Wensington, he was there in Winterfell as my personal guard.

"Do you remember the Stark children?" I whispered.

"I believe so, why?" he asked.

"I'm going to ask you a favor," I said.

"I'm here to serve," He said.

"I need you to go to the location and identify if the boy is Rickon," I said. "Out of all the people who went to Winterfell, I can only trust you."

Ser Wensington paused contemplated about it. If he accepts this assignment, it means he would have to leave me for a certain period of time. My sworn shield, my confidant. He could leave at King's Landing under the disguise of visiting his family to introduce his intended. I'm sure Lady Wisteria wouldn't mind traveling.

"As you wish," Ser Wensington said.

"Thank you, Gareth," I said giving him a hug.

Ser Wensington hugged me back.

 **.o0o.**

It was the day of departure. On a small private pier by the Water Gardens, the Martells stood. A small boat waited for us, as a ship was docked by the bay. I walked over to Prince Doran, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for inviting us to Dorne, Prince Doran," I said.

"It's my pleasure and honor," Prince Doran replied. "Our houses are united, and peace is between us. I hope to see you all again."

"As do I," I agreed.

The trip was pleasant. Other than the near assassination attempt, which was considered a failed attempted from the Faceless Men. Other than that, Myrcella and Trystane were officially married. Dorne is now in the folds, and Prince Trystane will be a member of the Small Council.

Myrcella came over and give the same gesture.

"I wish you a safe journey," Prince Doran said.

Ser Jaime came over, giving the nod, "Thank you."

Arianne came over to Myrcella taking her hands, "I'll miss you, sister. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

She pecked Myrcella on the cheek a sign of good gesture. Myrcella returned the gesture with a smile before following Trystane to the boats. Willas and I went over to Oberyn and Ellaria giving our goodbye.

"Stay out of trouble," Willas said.

Oberyn laughed, "I can't keep promises."

I gave Ellaria a hug, "Thank you, for your hospitality and lessons."

"You are welcome, Elain," Ellaria said. "You are our friend."

I smiled, glad to gain their approval. At first, I thought they tolerated me because I was Willas's wife. But visiting Dorne getting a better chance to know them helped. Ellaria being a good mentor showing me ways to prevent pregnancy. Of course, after Prince Oberyn stunt….I might already be pregnant. And speaking of the Red Viper, he gains Derek's favor. Already the toddler has called him Uncle Ob. In the end, I owe Prince Oberyn a lot, he saved my life.

After the exchange of hugs, we made our way to the boat. Only one person we were waiting for.

Ser Bronn came over to Tyene, "Maybe I'll come to visit you sometime."

"Maybe I'll come to visit you?" Tyene offered.

"Don't wait too long. Got a noblewoman to marry back home," Ser Bronn replied.

Tyene came over and lean into his ear, "You want a good girl, but you need a bad pussy."

She then nipped his ear, shocking the sellsword.

"Whenever you're ready, my lord." Ser Jaime called out.

I and a few chuckled. Ser Bronn ignored us, a hint of blush on his cheek.

I held Derek on my lap keeping him secure.

"Home?" he asked.

"Nope, we are going to see Uncle Tommen," I answered.

Derek grinned clapping his hands.

 **.o0o.**

Princess Arianne along with her older cousins watched the boats. Her father, Captain Areo, Prince Oberyn, and Ellaria went back to the castle. The Heiress was happy for her brother, knowing Trystane deserves some happiness after being under her and Quentyn shadow. Proud Trystane will be a member of the Small Council. Although, she will be sad, missing his presence.

She will also miss her lover Ser Arys Oakheart. She knew she could never have him. The man was a member of the kingsguard, a sworn shield to Myrcella. Dedicated to his princess, seeing her as his own daughter. If honor and duty wasn't a thing, they could've had a chance.

"It's a shame our little plan didn't work," Obara said.

"We didn't expect Princess Elain to be in the Kingslayer cell," Tyene said.

"No one did," Nymeria said.

Arianne felt guilting on that error. She thought Ser Jaime would be alone in his cell the entire day. It was a hot dry day, how the Kingslayer didn't pour himself a drink surprises her. Men up north always get thirty when in Dorne. She hadn't forgotten what the Lannisters did to her family. She once held her coupon, Princess Rhaenys, remembering her great uncle Lewyn Martell, how he tickles her until she couldn't stop laughing. How the Lannister destroyed her family. So, asking Tyene on her expertise on poison to get Desert Gold. Something the previous Maester mentioned in her lesson. A plant that could poison the consumer and appeared like sunstroke. A compelling natural death.

If only Princess Elain didn't get involved.

No ill feeling towards her friend. Accidents do happen and her uncle Oberyn saved her before the poison took its serious effect.

"What's done is done," Arianne murmured. "At least we got away with it."

Thanks to the accusation of the Faceless Men.

* * *

 **A Small chapter for everyone.**

 **The end of Season 5.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	61. Chapter 61: Returning Home

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Returning Home**

Cersei sat in her apartment comprehending for the last several months. She thought she had everything under control. When Henry died, she started helping her son by taking his place as regent. Until the High Septon came with a complaint about these fanatics attacking him in the brothel under the disguise, he was preaching for the destitute women. Of course, she did not believe him and put him in the dark cell. Now she is thinking about it, is the High Septon still in the dark cell?

She cursed speaking to the High Sparrow. She had given the faith militant power to set control on the Tyrells and her enemies. Getting her revenge on Margaery by sending her away. So, having Ser Loras in a sell was perfect when the pillow-biter Olyvar came to confess. His confession in exchange for a pardon. It became a pure pleasure when Margaery was even taken into custody. When she went to see Margaery's living arrangements, did she got arrested as well? Her son hearing the charges made him not come to visit. Lord Kevan receiving full custody as Lord Protect and Hand until Tommen comes of age. All because Cousin Lancel felt guilty in sleeping with her and their treason, murdering Robert. But another person put her in the cell if she had known that one person had gone to the High Sparrow in their vulnerable time.

The High Sparrow words echo in her head,

 _"…What will we find when we strip away your finery. . . Two years ago, a young woman was praying to the Father. Her heart was heavy, grieving the loss of her father but couldn't. Her sins of wrath were consuming her, as the world filled her soul by the corruption of war. Most will beg for the Mothers mercy, yet she seeks the Father's judgement. Desperate to cleanse her sin, yet afraid for the safety of others. In this room, away from the finery, she confessed to me. She said many things, her sins and the sins of others."_

 _"And how did she atone?" Cersei asked._

 _"She walked barefooted, from here to the Red Keep. Self-mended her feet, cleansing it with salt and grieve properly. The gods were good, rewarding her recognition and forgiveness with a husband. Blessing the realm with a son."_

 _"Hmm," Cersei replied trying to think who it was._

 _"A young man came to us a year ago. Broken in body and spirit. He had so much to strip away. So much weighing him down. But piece by piece he unburdened himself. Let go of vanity, pride, sin. Now his soul is so light, he will float through the Seven Heavens like a bird. . . and he has much to say about you."_

Seeing Lancel there and taken into custody by Septa Unella felt like a betrayal. Months in that cell, under that holy bitch's abuse did she realize the young woman the High Sparrow is talking about, was Elain. She had no doubt about it. Wrath was another word for furry. A Baratheon struggles with their emotions. She told her children to never be weak among anyone, anyone who isn't family is their enemy.

Then came the walk of the atonement. No doubt Septa Unella took pride in chopping her golden mane off. How humiliated she was, exposed to those lowlifes, bastards, and whores. The pain and agony, only to be denied seeing her son after Qyburn treated her. Tommen and Lord Kevan were not pleased that someone tried to intervene Myrcella wedding. Disappointed was a kinder word to call her brother. Hearing about Ser Jaime giving Myrcella away. The anger stirred in the stomach like bile. All her children were married to her enemies; the Tyrells and Martells. They were taking everything from her, taking away Tywin Lannister legacy. Her legacy. She had the right to choose her children's betrothals. A complaint blonde hair girl for Tommen, and the same for Myrcella. In her simmering anger, Qyburn birds informed her about Elain's near-death experience. The news left her crossed to be pleased and worried.

The past month, she was waiting.

Her children were coming home. Years of waiting, all her children and grandchild will be under the same roof.

A knock on the door broke her train of thought. Not realizing she was touching her cropped her.

"Your Grace," the handmaiden Bernadette announced. "I'm sorry to disturb you. A ship from Dorne has sailed into the harbor."

"Myrcella," Cersei whispered happily.

She stood up and ran out of the room with joy. Lifting the front of her skirt, she ran making way to the Red Keep Harbor. On the shore, she sees a boat rowing in. Her brother standing there, seeing Myrcella smiling waving her hand. Tears of joy filled with Cersei to see her daughter. Although, she held back her scowl in seeing her attire and Prince Trystane, her son-in-law. She then saw Elain, holding a very excited toddler who was waving as well. Cersei couldn't help but smile at her grandson. Seeing little Robert, her firstborn in Derek.

Once they docked, Ser Jaime helped her girls out of the boat. Immediately Cersei held her favorite daughter, seeing how beautiful Myrcella was, almost resembling her. How did the gods bless her with a beautiful and good child she will never know?

From her first breath, she was so sweet. I don't know where she came from. She is nothing like me. No meanness, no jealously, just good, Cersei thought. "If I can make something so good, so pure, maybe I'm not a monster.

So far, the witch's prophecy hasn't come true. Maybe the mistaken the deaths to be natural. Other than Joffrey her firstborn, Little Robert died naturally. Not all men can live forever.

"I missed you, sweetly," Cersei murmured, pecking her forehead.

"I missed you too, Mother," Myrcella said. She pulled back taking her husband hand. "Mother, this is my husband, Prince Trystane."

"It's an honor to meet you, Queen Mother," Trystane greeted, giving a bow.

'At least the boy has his manners,' Cersei thought then smiled. "Hello, Prince Trystane. Welcome to the family."

"Nana?" Derek called out.

Cersei walked over and filled with excitement picked Derek up. "Oh, sweet child, you've grown."

She pecked Derek's cheek that made the boy giggle.

Afterward, she looked at Elain. Seeing her daughter was in good health, then looked at her stomach seeing no signs another grandchild. Other than that, she walked over and gave her a one arm hug.

"Mother," Elain managed to say, restraining from being tense.

Cersei then pulled back, "You all must be wary from your journey. Let's get you inside and freshen up."

They all nodded.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I took a deep breath feeling uneasy. The anxiety rippling up my spine the moment Cersei held Derek. The last week of the voyage I didn't know what will happen when returning to King's Landing. I prevented Cersei from kidnapping her daughter. I signed the marital contract with Prince Doran, securing the alliance and such. When Ser Jaime came to the Water Gardens their tension. She was known for revenge.

When Cersei gave me a hug, I was baffled. I was even confused to see her free from the Sparrows custody. What did she do to get out? Seeing her long golden locks absence could be one of her penates. But what else happened. I will be talked to Tommen or Lord Kevan about it. Ser Jaime saw his sister condition and scowled. Cersei still holding Derek escorted us inside. She led the way, taking to the royal tower. This was surprising since there should be no one until Tommen and Margaery start having their family.

I felt cold of a sudden, since vision from the past filled my head. Running through these halls in seek of protection. My heart was accelerating.

"I have your rooms where they used to be," Cersei said.

Reaching the stairs, Willas took my hand. Not realizing my hands were shaking. I thought I had gotten over the past, over the rape when I said goodbye. However, physical trauma was there.

"Mother…" I spoke out.

Cersei stopped and turned, realizing what she was going on.

"Elain, are you all right?" Myrcella asked.

I never told her about the rape. Myrcella only knew I was attacked, assaulted, but never raped. It was something not many people talked about. The Crowns royal secret, even though the Tyrells don't care about my purity. The reputation still matters among the highborn.

"Yes, the long exposure to the sun is getting to me," I lied.

"Let's get you to bed," Cersei said.

"Forgive me, your grace, may I request our old chambers," Willas asked. "I won't be able to walk these many steps."

"Of course, how silly of me. You seem such poise, it's easy to forget your…accommodation." Cersei answered.

Willas nodded, yet his brow twitched on the words. Call him a cripple or other words as an insult you won't have a happy life. Cersei told one of her handmaidens to escort us to our previous room. And to inform the staff to assemble the room next door for Derek. Thanking her, I took hold of Derek, and we went to our apartment. Once inside, closing the door, I heaved a heavy sigh sitting on the lounge. Willas came over and sat down next to me, taking my hand.

"I thought I moved on," I whispered.

"Love, everyone is different when dealing with Trauma," he murmured. "After my accident, it took me a year to get back on a horse." He kissed the top of my head, "You are the strongest woman I know. What you went through, then entertain suitors before marriage. Not many can do that."

I sighed, remembering the struggle when courting. The instinctive tenses when the Redwyne twins touched me. Lord Dickon, he eased his way, he offered his arm and hand, yet I remember the archery moment, the feeling of his breath, body pressed to mine in correcting the posture. How anxiety and arousal tingle my senses. And when Willas arrived, he respected me. He offered his hand, his arm, never pressure me. It wasn't until our wedding did it get physical, yet respectful.

Last I entered my old bedroom I was able to confront those demons. Why now have these demons returned? Also, uncomfortable in being under the same roof as her. Even if we were given the room on the ground floor…there wouldn't be privacy.

"I wish we can return to Highgarden," I mumbled.

"As do I," he sighed. "As do I."

But Tommen, Margaery, and Loras need us. Willas being a scholar, reading about the law. Maybe he will be able to find a loophole. Otherwise, I need to talk to the High Sparrow. If he was Septon Sparrow, the man who helped me in my atonement. Also, dismiss the charges on incest. If Cersei is charged and found guilty for incest, Tommen is abdicated from the throne and possibly killed. Stannis being excommunicated, that leaves Derek, and he's only a toddler. Therefore, I would be Queen Regent until Derek comes of age.

There was a knock on the door. I handed Derek over to Willas and got up to answer the door. It was Lord Kevan.

"Uncle, what a pleasant surprise," I said letting him in.

"It is," Lord Kevan said, as he entered. He stopped seeing Derek who was exploring the room. "What a handsome child."

"Thank you," I said.

"I want to thank you on your envoy in ensuring Princess Myrcella was wed," Lord Kevan said.

"That reminds me," I said going to my purse to return the royal seal.

Lord Kevan accepted the stamp, "Thank you."

"Tell me, how is he?" I asked.

Lord Kevan took a seat on a chair by the fireplace, "He's not doing well. Before Queen Margaery was arrested, he was doing well. Accepting the loss of his son. Now, he doesn't know what to do. Those fanatics have corrupted our society."

"How did the faith militant receive arms?" Willas asked.

"Cersei," Lord Kevan answered. "She took advantage of the King's grieving taking regency. Tommen advise her that any actions must be confirmed by me."

"Lord Tywin secured all sanctions must be written in writing," I said.

"If I may have a chance to look at the papers I may be of help," Willas offed.

Lord Kevan thought about it. Willas was not a member of the Small Council unless invited. "I can see it done."

Willas nodded.

A loud crash caught us off guard seeing Derek who managed to climb on the table and knocked over a silver bowl that was filled with aroma herbs onto the ground while holding a scented pinecone. He looked up giving an innocent yet guilty smile.

"Curious little boy," Lord Kevan noted.

I walked over pick Derek off the table.

Back in Highgarden, we let Derek be free. It was normal to let the children be free. Now that we are King's Landing, there would be restrictions. Limitations, especially when sounded by liars and thieves.

. **o0o**.

Dinner was unsettling. Cersei hosting dinner at the royal tower, only Tommen did not attend. I requested an appointment to see my brother, no reply just yet. Seeing Cersei oddly happy, coddle Derek, and holding conversation mainly with Myrcella. Willas, Trystane, and I were tossed aside unless invited into the discussions.

After dinner, and tucking Derek into bed Willas and I enter our apartment. Handmaidens came over, except I dismissed them. Apparently, my previous handmaidens have been dismissed. Already put a request to have Tyrell handmaidens until Margaery returns. Right now, being independent I am able to dress myself. Not wanting to be treated like a doll.

Willas, on the other hand, noticed a letter on his bed. A routine his Thorns have, being discreet in locations. Only in Highgarden do you see Thorns wander about. He sat down on the bed. Opening the letter to read. I came over, removing his brace and boots. Once they were off, I got on the bed.

"What have your Thornes reported?" I asked.

"Terrible news," he answered. "I'm so sorry, love."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He set the letter down, "While we were in Dorne, there was a delay on Intel due to winter storms in the North. Sansa Stark had married Ramsay Bolton, her treatment…unforgivable."

"She is being raped by her own husband," I inhaled. By law a woman is a man's property, he can do as he likes, either it is sex or punishment. Women never having independence unless all male authority of her family is deceased.

"There is more," he continued. "It's Lord Stannis and his family."

I stared at him feeling my stomach churn.

"Stannis had helped the Nights watch defeating the Wildlings. He set pursuit towards Winterfell; however, the Storms delay him that resources and men were dwindling. One spy in the forces informed the Red Woman…praised that the Lord of Light needed King's Blood in order to win the battle against the Boltons. Your cousin Shireen…she was sacrificed…"

I felt a stabbed to the heart. No, not Shireen. She is a smart, sweet little girl.

"How?" I whispered.

"Love-"

"How!" I snapped.

'Burn at the Stake," he answered.

"Stannis and Selyse let it happen?"

"Your aunt Selyse committed suicide the day after by hanging. The Red Woman abandon them afterward, leaving Stannis to continue."

"Did he win?" I asked.

"No, he and his forces were slaughtered. All are dead." He answered.

I looked down, shaking with rage. How could he? How could Stannis sacrifice his daughter like some animal? It goes against the Faith to burn a man alive. Converting to the R'hllor religion has only led to suffering in the Stormlands, families, Houses, and innocent people burned because of their faith. How can a person love a deity who believes burning is a sign of purification when there is no life or second chances afterward?

"What's the witch's name?" I growled.

"Melisandre of Asshai," he answered.

If I ever meet this witch, I will have her executed the worse possible way imaginable. All those lives lost, because of her God declared they were unclean. Then realization hit, all the legitimate Baratheons are dead. The Baratheon name is indeed gone. Derek and I are the last legitimate descendants of Orys Baratheon.

Willas hugged me as I cried. Mourning for the loss of my cousin. The last I saw her, she was nine. Barely six years ago when visiting Dragonstone. Hardly a handful of people were kind to her after given a doll inflicted with Greyscale as an infant. Selyse was a terrible woman, isolating her from society ashamed for an innocent mistake. Delusional of perfection and pleasing her son. All she cared, was her stillborn sons who were never give a proper burial but pickled in jars. I can never forget seeing them, traumatize for such blaspheme.

"Elain," Willas murmured wiping the tears away. "Power destroys people, and those who crave power become vulnerable, weaken the minds that others take advantage."

"You know what this means if the charges on Cersei are confirmed?" I whispered.

Willas nodded, kissing the top of my head.

We need to resolve this fast or my House name will die with me.

* * *

 **We are now in Season Six!**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	62. Chapter 62: The High Sparrow

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 62: The High Sparrow**

I was summoned to the King's Chamber. Following the steward until entering the chambers. Inside, Tommen was sitting by his desk and stood up. He has grown a bit taller, but his emotions were expressed in his eyes. Sadness, anger, confusion, and betrayal. Walking over, he gave me a hug. I hugged him back, comforting him. Combing my fingers through his short locks. He will always be my knight, my faithful young knight. To know he was suffering, I would have to drop everything in Highgarden for him. But I was on an envoy in Dorne ensuring our sister Myrcella wedding.

Pulling apart we took a seat on the lounge.

"Thank you, in being my Proxy," he murmured.

"Anything for you and Cella," I said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here to help."

"You did as I command, although I'm sorry Uncle Jaime interfere with the preparations. I expected it was Mother."

"Most likely," I said. "Are you angry with her?"

"Of course, I am, I gave her partial regency, and she goes behind my back." He said.

"Then why do you keep her here?" I asked.

Tommen bit his lip, "They told me she wouldn't be allowed to leave the Keep. If she steps out, they will put her in a cell again."

"Why haven't you gone to see her?"

Tommen remained silent.

I took a deep breath, "Everything she endured, she did it for you."

"Don't you think I know that!" Tommen snapped then stopped taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"When the Faith Militant seized her and Margaery, what did I do?" He explained. "When they paraded her through the streets like a whore, what did I do?"

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "We all fail sometimes."

He shook his head, "The King is supposed to be the Protector of the Realm. If I can't even protect my own wife or my own mother, what good am I?"

"Anything else that bothering you?" I asked.

"The charges," he answered. "Fornication, treason, incest, and the murder of King Robert. She murdered our father. I know our father wasn't the best, but he never harmed us. And the incest…"

"Has the High Sparrow explained the incest?" I asked.

"No, other than sleeping with cousin Lancel," He answered.

I took his hand, "Tommen, cousins sleeping with one another is acceptable. Grandfather Tywin and Grandmother Joanna were first cousins. Our great-grandparents were distant cousins. They are probably addressing the rumors Lord Stannis created."

Even though they were true. Cersei Lannister and Ser Jaime were intimate going against the laws of Gods and Men. This private affair creating three offspring that could ruin many legacies of Lannisters and Baratheon. Tommen and Myrcella's lives were at risk.

"But what if the rumors are true, or what if they find false evidence that is convincing." He panicked. "What if Mother has slept with her brother?"

"Tommen, I will request a meeting with the High Sparrow have him clarify the charges," I promised. "Right now, you need to take a deep breath. Uncle Kevan, Willas, and I are going to figure this out. Based on what we've heard, the Faith militant arrested Margaery and Loras under prejudice. Two against one is not a conviction."

"But the man mentions Ser Loras birthmark?"

"The man was a spy for Littlefinger, under the disguise as a squire. He could have seen the birthmark when helping Loras change or heard from explicit engagement with a prostitute."

Tommen nodded taking a deep breath.

"This is a serious situation, either we win or compromise," I said. "Now, as your older sister, you are leaving this room and spending quality time with your family. You have two new members of the family here to meet you." Then stood up. "No more talk about the Sparrows."

"You're right," he sighed.

"Of course, I'm always right," I joked.

Tommen snorted shaking his head.

We left the royal chambers and made our way to the gardens. There on a private section was a canopy where Myrcella, Trystane, Derek, and Miss Daisy. Cersei was still under house arrest, while Willas was going over documents that could solve the problems. Apparently, Cersei written to many documents. Lord Kevan and Willas have to go over which were approved by the Hand. Tommen walked over, only to be tackled down in a hug by Myrcella. I chuckled, having memories from our childhood. Myrcella introduced her husband.

"Thank you for coming to King's Landing. I hope you bring good counsel to me and the realm," Tommen greeted.

"I am here to serve you, your grace," Trystane replied, giving a bow.

Miss Daisy came over, handing over Derek. I took hold of Derek and walked over to the siblings.

"Tommen, I want you to meet your nephew, Derek." I introduced. "Derek, this is your uncle, Tommen."

Derek smiled, "Hi."

"Hello Derek," Tommen murmured, taking his nephew's hand giving it a shake. A sad longing in his eyes, probably thinking about Henry. Handing my son over, Tommen held Derek.

A small distraction, one Derek has the ability to do. But I knew it won't be enough to solve

 **.o0o.**

"Is this wise, Your Grace?" Ser Barristan asked.

He was my personal guard for the day when out in the city. Ser Wensington had departed this morning with Lady Wisteria to a Landed knight who has a Keep at the neck. Hopefully, he can identify the boy and confirmed him to be Rickon Stark. Lamar and Forrester were keeping watch over Derek also I didn't want to intimidate the Sparrows. So, having a Ser Barristan is a wise choice. He is an experience, and his presence doesn't hold an intimidation appeal.

We arrived by horse to the Sept of Baelor. Dropping Ivory and the borrowed horse at a local stable. I did not dress like a royal, wearing a modest gown, and a shawl over my head to cover my face. The City has changed. There is a sense of caution and solemn. Not many people were out unless it was necessary. Taking a deep breath, we went over to the Sept. We were stopped by a group of men, with cropped hair and scars on their forehead of the Seven. All were holding clubs with spike ends.

"Is the Septor indispose?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" one Sparrow asked.

"I've come to pray and pay respect to my brothers," I answer.

"Leave," the sparrow warned.

"You dare deny Princess Elain of prayer?" Ser Barristan challenge.

"By the gods' law, you cannot deny me of prayer," I said.

"The Red Keep has a chapel," the sparrow said.

One Sparrow came down, recognizing it was cousin Lancel. "I will take care of this, Brother Jack. We cannot deny a person of worship."

Brother Jack scowled but complied stepping aside.

"Princess Elain," Lancel said, leading the way.

Ser Barristan and I followed him. Once inside, Lancel escorted us to the Baratheon crypts. I thanked Cousin Lancel, as he and Ser Barristan waited at the door. Entering the crypt, lowly lit as candles burned out over time. Side by side there were two crypts, one small and the other average size where a carving of Joffrey was on top.

"Always have to be grand," I whispered.

Pulling out small candles I set them on each crypt of Robert and Joffrey, lighting them and doing a prayer. Follow by some flowers picked in the gardens and place it on each tomb. I bowed between the two and started doing the prayer of respect, apologizing for not visiting in over a year, and telling them about Derek. Wishing they could have met him, is full of energy when we were children.

When I finished the prayer, I turned around seeing the High Sparrow sitting on the bench. He seemed content, approving the routine I have done in paying respects to my fallen siblings. It was the same man I had encounter a couple of years ago. Septon Sparrow, or in this case, High Sparrow.

"Forgive me, I did not see you there," I said, giving a proper curtsy.

"No need for formality," The High Sparrow assured raising his hand. "Come, sit next to me."

I obliged taking a seat on the bench.

"Motherhood has to suit you," he murmured.

"Thank you," I replied. "Have the shoes helped someone."

"Indeed, a young woman who appreciated the gesture. No longer her feet are cold as she sells berries." He said. "For a while, I thought I may never see you again. I was happy that after your atonement, the gods blessed you with a husband. The faithful shall receive their reward."

"I thank the Seven every day," I said.

The High Sparrow nodded. "I have a feeling you are not just here to pay respects towards the day."

"There was a little hope," I confessed. "My brother, the king is worried about his wife and doesn't understand the charges against our mother."

"And what charges does he not understand?" he asked.

"Incest? A quarter of Westeros has either fornicated with their cousins or married to them." I explained.

"Ah, my fault of not being detail to his grace." He apologizes. "The charges of incest are relating to the rumors of Queen Mother Cersei having sexual relations with her broth Ser Jaime."

"Hypothetically, if Cersei were to be found guilty what will happen?" I asked.

"My dear," He took my hand. "If you are worried about your siblings, one cannot prove parentage unless the accused confesses that a product of incest has been made."

I sighed in relief, although he may be saying this to manipulate me. I have to be cautious. He was able to manipulate Cersei to take control of the Faith Militant.

"Have you ever sowed the field, Princess Elain?" The High Sparrow asked. "Have you ever reaped the grain, has anyone in House Tyrell?"

"I may not have sowed a field or reaped the grain," I started. "But I have crawl on my knees plucking the fruits and vegetables from the earth. I have climbed the trees and ladder to harvest the apples. My husband, Derek, and I participated in the harvest. We never care if dirt stained our clothes, our shoes beaten and cuts on our hands. Knowing the harvest will fill the stomachs of the less fortunate."

"Then I am mistaken," he said. "Not all Tyrells are stuck up in their finery."

I scowled, "Maybe if you have taken the opportunity to know us than gossip, you'll understand. The Mother states we mustn't hold ill intentions. My husband suffers every day with pain in his leg, the finery that Lords take advantage of that he can no longer do. Instead of cursing the gods or taking leisure in gold, he puts his mind to help the less fortunate. The villages around Highgarden are filled with inventions that make life easier for the common folk. They can harvest with ease and have time to spend with their families."

The High Sparrow nodded, "If I were to let you leave right now, where will you go? What would you seek out?"

"I'd go to my son," I answered.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"My son will always come first," I answered. "Along with other future children the gods bless me with. Much as I love my husband, he is second."

"And the gods?" he asked.

"The gods are an eternity and the divine, they will always have absolute love, but in the world of men, my family I go to."

"Of course, but for you, that means seeking out money, finery, power."

"To you, that is what you see, but the family I created with Willas, is love, happiness, peace, innovation, and hope."

The High Sparrow nodded impressed.

"The Mother has blessed you with her wisdom," he noted.

"More like Septa Merryweather reading the Mother's scriptures. Bless her soul," I said.

"Bless her soul indeed," He said. " My father was a cobbler. He died when I was young, and I took over his shop. He was a simple man, and he made simple shoes. But I found that the more work I put into my shoes, the more people wanted them. You know, fine leather, ornamentation, detailing, and time. Time most of all. Dozens of hours spent on a single pair. The highborn liked to cover their feet with my time, and they paid well for the privilege. I used their money to buy a taste of their lives for myself. Each time I indulged, I felt myself ascending to something better."

"And what you realize the quality was not the answer?" I asked.

"It was a feast," he answered. "I bought old fine wine and young pretty girls and invited my friends to come and share it all. We passed around the wine, passed around the women, and soon we fell into a stupor. I woke before dawn. I could barely stand. Everyone else was asleep on the couches or on the floor, lying in a heap to their fine clothes. The truth of their bodies laid bare. I could smell them…beneath the incense and the perfumes and the fine food that had already started to turn. And I saw it with perfect clarity. I saw what my sins were. The gold I had, the wine I drank, the women I used, my ceaseless struggle to maintain my position. It was all part of a story." He snapped out of his daze. "A story I was telling myself about who I was. A collection of lies that would disappear in the light. The people I was trying to climb away, the beggars in the street, the poor, they were closer to the truth than I ever was."

"So, you up and left it all?" I concluded.

"I didn't even put on my shoes," he chuckled. "I walked out the door and never looked back." He grew serious. "The eyes I see in the less fortunate, I see in yours. Your body lives in finery, because you were raised in finery, but your eyes and soul are suffering. Your silent charitable work, providing money to those in need, letting them decide their fate."

"Sometimes I feel like it's never enough," I said. "Not everyone can be saved."

The High Sparrow nodded, he stood up offering a hand, "Come, let's go and see Queen Margaery."

I accepted his offer and stood up. He led the way to the cells.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ser Loras is accused based on the testimony of a man name Olyvar about his nocturnal activities."

"Yes, fornication, buggery, and blaspheme." He confirmed.

"Your Holiness, Olyvar is one of Lord Baelish's spies, illegally sneaking to the court under the disguises of a squire. from what Tommen stated, there is a chance this man lied seeing the birthmark during Ser Loras dressing."

"That is possible," he agreed.

"Also, one testimony against two recants the individual."

"Or the two lied together, and the one is true. The laws of men though details can be easily manipulated."

"But Ser Loras, he is bound to the Kingsguard, his duty is to protect the king, so if found guilty how can you gain from it. He can't be a pious man," I reasoned.

The High Sparrow stopped realizing this. Ser Loras life belonged to the Kingsguard, only death can relieve him from his services. There can be no trial, the king and the Kingsguard has to decide his fate. The only thing the Faith Militant can do, is an atonement, hearing what they did to Cersei, the walk of atonement.

When we arrived at the cell, his holiness opened the door allowing me in the cell. In a corner was Margaery. She appeared entirely opposite the last time I saw her. No finery, grooming, and poise. No, she looked like a beggar, dressed in rags, hair mangled and covered in dirt. Her eyes scowling at the tile, only taking a glance at my feet.

"Here to insult me, Mother?" she hissed.

"I doubt I gave birth to you at the age of one," I countered.

Her head snapped in shocked, blue eyes widen if not watered. I dashed forward, on my knees and embraced my friend, my sister. Her body shook as she softly cried to see family again. Seeing her for the first time since departing King's Landing for Highgarden. It saddens me that Cersei did this, trying to gain power as queen by removing Margaery. Once she was done crying, I pulled back to look at her.

"How?" She whispered.

"The High Sparrow granted me permission to see you, I answered.

"And Tommen?"

"He misses you dearly, guilty that he was not able to protect you."

Margaery nodded, " I never blamed him. Not after what Cersei did. Digging her claws into him, control, taking advantage of his grief."

I nodded, hugging her to whisper into her ear, "They don't have enough to prosecute you. They are most likely to keep you here until you convert or Tommen to join the faith. If you wanted to get out, you need to convince them you have reached enlightenment. For the sake of Tommen and the realm you must."

Margaery nodded.

We pulled apart just as Septa Unella came in, "I pray you to realize your sins and seek the Mother's mercy. I recommend the book of the Stranger, verse twenty-five to open your eyes."

"Thank you, sister," Margaery said.

I nodded, kissing her forehead, "Seven Blessings."

"Seven blessings," she replied.

Standing up, Septa Unella escorted me out to the sanctum where Ser Barristan waited before the warrior. I thanked the Septa before we dealt the Sept of Baelor. I dreaded leaving, feels like I was abandoning Margaery and Loras. The High Sparrow is in no doubt abusing his religious power of authority to rule King's Landing. Breathing the laws which the King has control over Loras being a member of the Kingsguard. The vows of not owning any lands, marry, or father children. Loras was the perfect knight to protect the king. Even if he was found guilty, Loras either takes the walk of atonement or be executed, except his life is not the Faith Militants control. Margaery bearing false witness, she is the queen. She has a duty to provide an heir. How can she do that if she is locked up in a cell? I hope she takes my advice and acts like she has been enlightened.

Ser Barristan sighed in relief, as we arrived at the Red Keep. However, he could not enter, since he exiles himself from the court. I thanked Ser Barristan before entering the gate. Just as I got off Ivory, a carriage pulled in. The door opened as a fluster Lord Mace stepped out. He turned around offering a hand belonging to Lady Olenna. She smacked it, stepping out herself.

"Lord Mace, Lady Olenna, tis good to see you again." I greeted.

"Kiss me, child," Lady Olenna replied.

I gave her a hug and peck her cheek which she did in return. Once pulling back, I gave Lord Mace the same regard.

"My dear, what are you wearing?" Lord Mace protested. "These are not our clothes."

"Forgive me Lord Mace, but the city is not what it used to be. Let alone meeting with the High Sparrow and having the privilege to see Margaery."

"How is she?" Lady Olenna asked.

"She is strong," I answered. "They haven't broken her spirit."

Lady Olenna nodded in approval while Lord Mace sighed in relief.

"Come, you must be exhausted from your journey," I insisted.

"I have to report to Lord Kevan," Lord Mace declined. "An unfortunate death occurred in Braavos. "

"Who died?" I asked.

"Ser Meryn Trant, a misfortune, brutally murdered in a brothel," Lord Mace answered.

Ser Meryn Trant is dead? The girl beater who tormented Sansa Stark under Joffrey command. Tragic to lose a fellow knight, a member of the Kingsguard, yet I am pleased that he is dead. There was something not right about him. Lord Mace left, allowing Lady Olenna and I made do to the guest quarters.

"I'm sure Derek will be happy to see his Gran-Gran," I started. "He misses you dearly."

"I miss him too," Lady Olenna smiled, her eyes linger on my stomach. "Do I detect some tightness in your garment."

"Grandmother," I protested.

Now thinking about it, I can't recall the last time that I have bled. Shaking my head at such thought seeing hopeful speculation in her eyes.

"I was hoping Dorne's influence will provide me another grandchild," She said. "I would love to meet our makers after holding a little Olenna in my arms."

"You have high hopes, Lady Olenna," I commented.

"I lived this long," She laughed.

I chuckled shaking my head.

 **.o0o.**

Returning to the apartment, I found Willas on the couch reading my journal. It wasn't a diary, mainly a calendar that keeps track of my flower and pregnancy.

"Invasion of privacy," I commented. "I should have your head for treason."

"Forgive me, I was unpacking when your journal fell. Merely picking it up," Willas murmured.

"It appears you are reading than picking it up," I said, arching an eyebrow. "By the way, your father and grandmother have arrived. Lady Olenna enforced a family dinner tonight."

Willas nodded, "And your visit with the High Sparrow?"

"Very convincing, when I first met him, I thought he is one of the faith, but I can tell he is using the Faith to control people," I said. "No human can have an epiphany after a party. If they did, my father would be a saint."

He snorted, "I took a look in all the papers Cersei has written under King Tommen's command. Barely a quarter of it did Lord Kevan approved."

"And these acts were sanction afterward," I grumbled. "Is she that hungry for power."

"Apparently so," he said. "She can be trialed here or by the Faith. Either way…your Mother is guilty."

I sighed, nodding my head.

Willas set the journal down. "Out of curiosity when did you last bled?"

"What?" I asked, with a chuckle. "You're tracking my cycle?"

Willas got up and came over, embracing me. "I have."

"You're the third person who has been asking me about that," I said.

"Well, last I recalled I haven't seen blood on the sheets," he murmured.

Thinking about it, I tried to remember the last time I have flowered. I have written in the journey from Oldtown to Sunspear, again the first month at the Water Garden, and once more the second month. But not the third month and the travel to King's Landing. Realizing this, I rushed to my journal to confirm this. Seeing the last entry of flowering would be two months ago.

"We were careless in Dorne," I mumbled.

Ellaria gave me a lesson about protection, using a trimmed sponge soaked in herbs. However, emotions, stress, spur of the moments had us careless. Not preparing the sponge or the pulling out method.

Willas chuckled as he came over kissing the top of my head.

"I will see Qyburn to confirm it," I said.

"I rather you don't," he said. "Qyburn serves your mother. With Cersei being trialed, she will do whatever it takes to get out of it."

I nodded, "We'll wait another month to be sure."

I'm surprised I haven't experienced any symptoms. With Derek, the morning sickness arrived seven weeks after conception. Qyburn did mention every pregnancy and woman is different. Also, with so much stress from trial and tribulations happening in King's Landing and arranging Myrcella's wedding left headaches. The dry, hot weather leaving me fatigue, if not Derek's energy. Let alone, my belly hasn't been flat like pre-pregnancy. Willas nodded in agreement to wait a month to confirm.

"There is another method," he murmured, as his hand caressed my breast.

I gasped and smacked his hand, "Pervert."

"But I'm your pervert," he teased, picking me up and placed me on the bed, hovering over me.

I chuckled, cradling his cheeks, "We need to be careful. I've seen these Sparrows, they walked around with cubs. I worry someone will speak of your past and put you in a cell."

He sighed, "I know."

"And taking the pleasure of the flesh instead of procreating is a sin," I added.

"Then, let's be sure if you are pregnant," he murmured, kissing me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him back.

* * *

 **You all be waiting for it; the High Sparrow makes his return.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	63. Chapter 63: Intimidation

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 63: Intimidation**

 _Tower of the Hand_

Willas escorted Trystane to the Tower of the Hand where the Small Council meeting resigned. They entered seeing Lord Kevan at the head of the table, Grand Maester Pycelle and Lord Mace on one side and Lady Olenna on the other. The two men greeted everyone and took a seat next to Lady Olenna. Lord Mace, on the other hand, was scowling at Prince Trystane.

"Mace stops scowling at the boy, he's not Oberyn," Lady Olenna scolded. "I know I raised an oaf, but not a stubborn mule."

"Mother," Lord Mace protested, offended.

"Don't Mother me," Lady Olenna scolded again.

The Regent of Highgarden felt embarrassed that this was happening in the Small Council. Even though the Small Council has grown quite smaller since there was hardly anyone here. Lord Kevan as the Hand, Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Mace as Master of Coin, and the absence of Qyburn who recently been appointed as Master of Whisperers, who actually earned his worth and gotten approval by Lord Kevan and King Tommen.

"Prince Trystane, it's an honor of you joining our Small Council; hopefully, we can discuss your position that is suitable to your qualification," Lord Kevan greeted.

"I am here to serve my king, any position I will be grateful," Trystane replied.

"From what I hear, your family is about laws and justice. Seeing as your sister Princess Arianne spared our two knights, the King and I have considered you to be Master of Law." Lord Kevan announced.

"I am honor to serve as Master of Law, bring fair justice to the realm," Trystane said.

Lord Mace was going to protest, but Lady Olenna gave him a glare that silenced him. The last Master of Laws was Lord Renly Baratheon. The youngest of the three Baratheon brother was excellent in his work in keeping the peace of convicted felons and the victims unless King Robert objected for the King's Justice, which was rare. Prince Trystane had big shoes to fill, no doubt seeing the reports in which the Crown has arrested and compare to the Faith Militant.

Lord Kevan nodded in approval as the meeting commences in the discussion of the mistakes Queen Cersei has made without the Hand or King's approval. Maester Pycelle was the first to bring up his petition, as predicted was talking about Qyburn. The Grand Maester did not approve of the unchained Maester is permitted in the Keep, if not jealous all his patients are going to Qyburn…especially the young women.

"As bad as Lord Varys was, Qyburn is worse. I told them all. I told them. He's arrogant, dangerous. You don't get thrown out of the Citadel without good reason. And no one listened to my advice. So here we are. And what he's done in hiring that abomination. We never sanction this-"

All eyes turned to the door to see Cersei, Ser Jaime, and Ser Robert Strong. Amazed by the new member of the Kingsguard being tall as Ser Gregor Clegane, maybe even taller. As he wore the issue armor that Tommen insisted, resembling more battle ready than a decorative motif. Maester Pycelle paled, afraid the giant has heard of his complaint. In pure terror, a release of wind escaped his bowls.

"Can I help you?" Lord Kevan asked.

Cersei ignored her uncle and looked at Willas and Lady Olenna, "Why are you here?"

"My mother . . ." Lord Mace stared but was interrupted.

"Willas and I were invited, my dear," Lady Olenna answered. "To help deal with several troublesome issues such as the queen's imprisonment."

"Thank you for bringing it up," Cersei replied. "It's well past time we addressed the abuses I endured."

Lady Olenna rolled her eyes, "Margaery is the queen. You are not the queen because you're not married to the king. I do appreciate these things can get a bit confusing in your family."

Cersei kept her poise; however, she gripped her hands tightly to suppress her negative response and biting her tongue. She knows she messed up and is trying to fix it. Sadly, the Small Council and its invented representatives hold a vendetta against her. Lord Kevan being insulted in his first meeting, calling her out on usurping the Kings power as regent. The Tyrells more acceptable reason to despise her, since she gave powers the Faith Militant to personally arrest Margaery and Ser Loras. Grand Maester Pycelle position of supporting the Keep tossed aside by Qyburn by her recommendation. And then there was Prince Trystane since she almost sabotages the wedding by sending her brother to rescue Myrcella. The past week, she got to meet the prince, though, despite his Martell routes, the Prince was chivalrous. Not like his uncle Prince Oberyn.

"This is a Small Council meeting," Lord Kevan addressed. "You have no position on the Small Council."

"I'm the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard," Ser Jaime. "The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard does have a position on the Small Council."

"Grand Maester Pycelle, would you sanction that statement?" Cersei asked.

Maester Pycelle stammered, "Well…um…I would say Ser Gerold Hightower had a seat on the Mad King's Council. Of course, that was the Mad King. King Robert saw things differently. And King . . ."

Ser Jaime grabbed a chair from the side and slammed it on the other side of the table. Being generous he helped Cersei take her seat, and pushed her in, before taking a seat next to Lord Mace. Ser Robert Strong stepped forward and stood between the two.

"We've got a lot to discuss," Ser Jaime said. "All of us, together."

"And seeing as you cannot make us leave, we best get on with it," Cersei added.

Lord Kevan analyze the situation. All the Council members stared at him to make the decision as Hand of the King and official Regent.

"No, we cannot make you leave. And we cannot make you stay," Lord Kevan said, standing up. "No, unless you're going to have that thing murder us all."

He walked around and being a gentleman helped Lady Olenna out of her seat. The Queen of Thorns was impressed by Lord Kevan remark, accepting the offer as the two walked out. Prince Trystane was confused, looking at his brother-in-law for advice. Willas nodded, as the two gotten up and left as well, followed by Lord Mace. Grand Maester grabbed his papers, and hesitantly walked by Ser Robert Strong, before scurrying away.

Cersei stared at her brother baffled that the Small Council simply left. She thought having Ser Robert Strong present would have them comply to the matter. She wanted justice, her life is at risk if the Faith Militant leveled official charges. One that concerns both twins was the incest charges. If Cersei is officially charged with incents, Tommen's blood purity will be questioned. Both knew Tommen was Ser Jaime's son. There is no indication of King Robert anywhere in the young king's face, not eyes, hair, or even jaw. As the king keeps growing, the resembles of Ser Jaime is being noticed by the day.

Otherwise, Cersei needed to demand a trial by combat once the Faith leveled the official charges. She will demand it before the trial, save her from humiliation and dishonoring her children. Have Ser Robert Strong and Faith's champion fight to the death to determine the accused crimes. No doubt Ser Robert is capable of winning this match. The man was not viciously brutal as the Mountain, he can wield a sword like a professional, and his strength will cut down his appointments. Cersei was pleased when Qyburn brought the forgotten knight of Harrenhall, she no doubt questioned his heritage, but a man who a descendant from the once mighty fortress and family can is bring freedom from the ghost of the dead.

Ser Jaime, although still questioning his loyalties keeps his sister company. There have been attempts of sexual conduct, but he declined to say he was being watched. A lie…or possibly so, he can't accept Cersei's advances. Right now, his children come first and the dangers they are in because of Cersei's mistake and vendetta against the Tyrells.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

The autumn airs have arrived in King's Landing. A slight chill to make you shudder, to dress in long sleeves and layering. Even if the air was crisp, the flowers still bloom, and the sun rays warmed the stones. In the gardens, in a private sector, Derek was playing with toys along with a few children that Cersei appointed. Some I question, wondering if they were possibly one of Varys little birds. Recently hearing about Qyburn reinstating the children and scattering them about to report to Queen Cersei about her enemies is unsettling.

As Derek plays with a ball, I reread a letter that Lamar handed me. My stomach twisted and heart sank, on the reports from Meereen. A sense of betrayal, spending almost two years of Uncle Tyrion taking refuge in Pentos starting his business in wine. Instead, I receive a report that Tyrion is in Meereen counseling Daenerys Targaryen. The enemy of both our houses?

Along with Lord Varys who is assisting Lord Tyrion. There were other reports, the Masters fighting back against the Mother of Dragons, by a violent organization called the Sons of the Harpy. Killing the Unsullied and Second Sons discretely in the streets. Jon Connington was dead, the exile traitor being assassinated on the streets, which the queen seeks revenge by feeding a Master to her dragons. Daenerys tried to resolve the issue by marrying a Master whose name is hard to pronounce Hizdahr zo Loraq. The Sons of the Harpy denied the resolution and created a massacre at the Fighting Pits, killing Hizdahr zo Loraq. Just as the Sons of the Harpy were about to kill Daenerys, she escaped on one of her dragons. No one has seen her since.

Mixed emotions were stirring, Tyrion, my uncle, is serving the Mad King's daughter. The woman who rather kill for justice instead of listening. The woman who let her dragons loose, freely slaughter farmers live stocks. Change cannot happen in a snap of a command. Lives are not pawns that can quickly be tossed aside. She spent all this effort to take over Slavers Bay and the three cities only to abandon it. A true ruler doesn't abandon their people. And Tyrion has the audacity to serve her?

His last words to me were, "Be strong, my queen."

And yet he serves another.

At least Jon Connington is dead. He tried to kill my brother by hiring faceless men.

"Mama!" Derek called out.

I looked up and watch Derek running my way before climbing on my lap. I chuckled, handing the letter to Lamar to secure it doesn't be seen. He hid it in his armor quickly.

"Mama look!" As he opened his hand revealing a worm and shoved it into my face.

I shriek, smacking the worm away in disgust. Willas was shocked before laughing at my reaction along with Lamar and Forrester. I felt my cheek warmed, embarrassed about displaying sudden frighten behavior. I wasn't expecting that dirty worm. A humorist's deep laugh could be heard, seeing Willas walking over with Lady Olenna.

"Don't laugh," I muttered.

"What discovery has our son found?" Willas asked.

"A worm," I answered.

Willas picked Derek up, kissing the top of the boy's wild curls. "You found a worm."

Derek nodded with a grin. He looked down trying to find the little squirmier and pointed at the pink creature. Willas set Derek down to fetch it.

"Let's put it back," Willas said.

Derek nodded, leading the way where he found the worm. Lady Olenna amused, took a seat next to me. "Boys with their fascination of creepy crawly creatures."

I shuddered from that comment. "In Dorne, he presented a frog."

Lady Olenna barked a laugh.

"Thank the Seven it was a normal frog and not the poisonous kind," I muttered.

"Better a frog than a scorpion or snake." She reasoned.

I signed but nodded knowing she had a fair point.

"How was the Small Council meeting?" I asked.

"Not so well, we were interrupted by Cersei, demanding justice in what the Sparrows did to her," Lady Olenna answered. "She still thinks she's the Queen."

"Queen Mother," I corrected. "When has there ever been an official queen in Westeros?"

"Princess Rhaenyra, the Half-year queen," Lady Olenna said. "How did she die again?"

"Fed to her half-brother's dragon in front of her two youngest children. King Aegon II decreed she was never a queen and be documented as a princess.

"Queens come and go while their husbands hold a security in History." She added.

I remember all the queens as they were part of my history lessons.

All you hear about the queens in the last 300 years were that they were wives and mothers. Visenya and Rhaenys had some marks in history. Although Rhaenys is known to be the first-documented sister-wife to the Targaryen's, the queen who died in Dorne by a Martell Scorpion. Visenya on the other hand, she left a mark in history, mother to Maegor, founder of the Kingsguard and an advisor to her son till her death.

Next was Alyssa Velaryon, wife of Aenys the first. The Dowager Queen, and also my ancestor since she later married Rogar Baratheon. Then there were the many wives of Maegor from Ceryse Hightower, Alys Harroway, Tyanna of the Tower, Elinor Constayne, Rhaena Targaryen and Jeyne Westerling. The following queen was Alysanne Targaryen wife to Jaehaerys I, the wise. She was known as the Good Queen, a smart woman who could've been a Maester if gender wasn't a problem. Viserys I had two wives as well, Aemma Arryn and the second Alicent Hightower. Helaena Targaryen wife to Aegon II the Elder more like the Usurper, beloved by the people who revolted after she committed suicide after being sold into prostitution. There were two queens for Aegon III the unlucky, his first wife being Jaehaera Targaryen and the second Daenaera Valaryon. One being a child bride and the other producing many children.

Daeron I, the Young Dragon had no wife and issued no heir the Daena Targaryen wife of Baelor I, the blessed, being a defiant queen of the hunt, though Baelor being pious prevented her from bearing children. Larra Rogar wife to Viserys II, from an ambitious family who was spared by her husband. Naerys Targaryen wife to Aegon IV the Unworthy, mother to Daeron II who parentage questioned. I felt sorry for her because of her husband infidelity that started the Blackfyre rebellion. Mariah Martell wife of Daeron Targaryen, that marriage made truths between Dorne and the Seven Kingdoms. Aelinor Penrose wife of Aerys I, the barren queen. Dyanna Dayne wife of Maekar I, one who never got a chance to be queen. Betha Blackwood married to Aegon the Unlikely, known for political arrangements. Shaera Targaryen married to her brother Jaehaerys II, married in secret that anger the Tyrells and Tullys. The last Targaryen queen was Rhaella Targaryen the abused wife of Aerys II …the Mad King. Then Cersei Lannister wife of Robert Baratheon, one who is accused of incest and the War of the Five Kings. And lastly, Margaery Tyrell married to Tommen.

All these women who have done great things being silence by their husbands. Many were unable to indeed be queen by their husband's arrogance of not consummating the marriage. Women who were cousins or siblings to their husband. It was quite a headache thinking about all the Targaryen's, remember who married who and whose houses supported them.

Now with the High Sparrow and the Faith Militant charging Queen Mother Cersei and possible abdication of Tommen, my name may be on the list. The thought bothered me, there were moments I to test my claimant, now here is a chance it could be delivered, and I don't know if I wanted it. Also, the thought Derek being King when expectations have him be the Heir of Highgarden and Warden of the Reach. Let alone Willas becoming King Consort until our son comes of age.

Speaking about my boys, they returned as Derek tried to pluck a grab from a bowl, but Miss Daisy stopped him to wipe his hands. Willas sat down next to me, taking my hand and giving it a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he discretely asked.

"Overwhelmed, word from Meereen came," I answered quietly.

Willas understood since the letter was from his Thorns.

"Anything else?" Hinting at my belly.

"Is there something I should know?" Lady Olenna asked.

I sighed looking at Willas, "We better tell her before she does her test again."

Willas nodded in agreement not wanting to deal with that fiasco and obstruction of privacy.

"I haven't flowered in what appears to be two months," I answered the Queen of Thorns question.

Lady Olenna smiled, "I had my speculations."

"Due to the situation, we need to be cautious. No longer are we dealing Joffrey but with Cersei and the High Sparrow." I whispered.

"She is a lioness trapped in a cage," Lady Olenna said. "Her power is dwindling. Once we resolve this, our dynasty will get back on track."

Willas and I nodded, the first year of King Tommen reign has been a success. By the assistance of the Tyrells, the hunger has reduced, the common folk is able to have jobs, and sanitation in King's Landing improving. Now with the Sparrows wandering about, the city seemed crossed. Faith verses worth, which is more critical as the crown needs to decide. I swear fanatics are the reason why our country has not had an evolution compared to the free city of Braavos.

Time went on until it was getting late. Taking Derek's hand, we went inside to prepare for the evening. As we reached the Tyrell floor, stood Cersei along with Ser Robert Strong. My son stared at Ser Robert Strong and moved behind Willas and me, intimidated by the new member of the Kingsguards.

"Mother," I greeted.

"Elain, I wish to invite you and your family to dinner," Cersei invited.

"Sorry, but we are currently occupied," Lady Olenna said. "Now if you excuse me, I have some changing to do. And our grandson needs a bath."

"Why is Derek dirty?" Cersei asked. "How can you let your child be dirty, Elain?"

I bit my lip to suppress my protest. How dare she scold me about my son's appearance. My boy is a curious child, he is hands-on and willing to get his hands dirty to explore new things. Yes, his attire is cover in dirt, but he is a toddler. Toddler boys always get dirty. Just because Derek is highborn, doesn't mean he needed to be locked up as my siblings and I were.

"Because we allow it," Willas stepped forward. "There is no harm. A simple bath will resolve it."

He knelt down picking Derek up and lead the way inside to our apartment. Once the door was closed, I sighed in relief. Still, the sting of her lecturing lingers in my chest. Willas set Derek down and came over, providing a hug. I accepted the offer, resting my head on his chest.

"You think after almost two years I've become more tolerant towards my mother," I mumbled.

"Once the trial is over, she will no longer be a bother," Willas murmured rubbing my back. "We will go home soon enough."

I nodded, taking his hand and resting it on my belly where our second child resigns.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	64. Chapter 64: A Plan Diminish

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 64: A Plan Diminish**

 _Elain's POV_

There is no doubt in my mind that I am indeed pregnant. The morning sickness has finally arrived, and the smell of bacon and eggs disgust me yet again. Desperately I had search for the perfume Ellaria gave me to ease the senses. Willas couldn't help but grin knowing we are indeed pregnant. A second child, one he is hoping to be a girl. Honestly, I don't care about the gender of the child, boy or girl, spare or alliance, as long as they are healthy is all that matters.

It won't be long now when Cersei notices or one of her spies take the sheets and report there is no moonblood. If not, the gowns I've been wearing lately, loose around the midsection for comfort, not wearing the constructed dresses last time. All that discomfort for the sake of our child. Either way, I will be showing soon enough as the small bumps started to form. So far, the people who know about this pregnancy was Willas and Lady Olenna.

A knock on the door disrupted my train of thought. Before I could ask who it was, Myrcella barge as she glided her way over and jumped onto a bed. She was smiling, ear to ear. Willas was spending quality time with Derek. It has been decided to keep limited interaction between Cersei and Derek. The child is terrified of Ser Robert Strong. Everyone still questioning who the man is. Not once has he taken his helm off. The staff has never seen him eat or drink, throughout the day. The only indication he was human, was when servants bring food to his chambers and find an empty tray out in the hall.

"What gossip have you heard?" I asked.

"No gossip, though I wonder why you didn't join the family for dinner the past several days?" She replied.

I sighed, "Pride and stubbornness."

"What did Mother do this time?" She asked, taking my hand.

"Derek played in the dirt, and she lectures me on it," I said. "Anytime I'm in the halls it's unnecessary advice hinted with an insult. Saying I need more Nannies, a private maester, keep Derek in his chambers, only be outside for a limited time. It infuriates me that she wants history to repeat itself. We've been raised in confinement."

"Imagine all the times Septa Merriweather snuck us out into the gardens," Myrcella said.

"She let us be children and learn to be ladies," I agreed.

Suddenly nausea stirred in my stomach. Growing, wishing it wasn't happening in front of Myrcella. Unable to keep it down, I got out of bed and rushed to the privy to empty the contents in my stomach. Retching the little amount of breakfast. This surprised my sister, as she came over and held my hair while rubbing my back. Once done, we stood up returning to the bed.

"Are you unwell, shall I fetch the Grand Maester?" she asked concerned.

"You will not fetch that foul lecher," I growled.

Myrcella stepped back not expecting such behavior.

I sighed, "Forgive me, around this time during my condition I'm not a kind person."

"Condition?" She said. "Are you saying you're…pregnant?"

I nodded which she squealed hugging me. I chuckled hugging her back.

"How long?" she asked.

"Probably two months now," I answered.

"Does Mother know?"

"No."

Myrcella frowned, "Why haven't you told her?"

"To much bad blood," I confessed. "A lot had happened when you left, that we've become estranged. Now that the faith militant or fascinating the charges…I fear the stress she would bring."

The doors burst opened as Tommen came in.

"By the Seven can I ever get some privacy," I muttered.

He stopped realizing I was in my evening clothes and robes. "Are you unwell, sister?"

"Why not make it a royal decree," I muttered again.

"I don't understand?" Tommen replied.

"Elain is pregnant; morning sickness hasn't been too kind to her," Myrcella explained.

"Traitor," I protested, smacking her with a pillow which she laughed.

"Uh…congratulations," Tommen said with a small smile.

I sighed pinching the brim of my nose, "Just don't tell Mother."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Enough is happening right now," I answered.

"Wouldn't excellent news make her happy?" Tommen asked.

"King or not, I will strike you with a pillow," I threaten.

Tommen gave a nervous chuckle.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about the High Sparrow," Tommen answered. "We need to be careful in dealing with such a man. To prevent things from escalating any further. We have to be careful not to antagonize him. He has Margaery. We can't put her at risk. He's dangerous."

"Margaery's safety is paramount," I said. "When I have spoken to him, I could sense he is using our Faith to control us."

"Why would he use our faith against us?" Myrcella asked.

"Religion is what keeps us mortals strong. We love and fear the gods, ensuring our soul is appease to the next life. Now have a man who has taken place as the High Septon to decide if our soul is atoned or not. The Faith is the spirit, and the Crown is the body, no mortal can be both." I explain. "The High Sparrow is trying to conform us to his Faith, not the faith the world has established. Where he has the power, more powerful than a king."

"Isn't that treason?" Myrcella asked.

"It is," I confirmed. "But the common folk don't see that. Words are as powerful as a blade. While we are blessed with literacy, the less fortunate are not. They rely upon the text to be read to them, and the High Sparrow is manipulating the text. Turning them against us."

"But we have improved the city," Tommen said. "Provided more food and work."

"And the grudge remains," I said. "Joffrey left an open wound that a few years cannot heal."

They nodded remembering the dark memories Joffrey had left upon us. The abuse he got away with, thanks to Mother's coddles. There were a few times King Robert intervene on several occasions. Now that Joffrey is dead, Cersei is smothering us with her affections. Tommen gave her a chance, and she ruined it, in the mess we are in with the Faith Militant. Almost sabotaging Myrcella wedding, and inserting herself into my marriage, primarily trying to control my son. However, I can't forgive her what she has done to me, especially on the night I was raped.

"We are standing on glass," I said. "Lord Kevan and Willas may have found a solution. Until then, we must play this dance. We are not falling back to the Dark Ages."

"You are right," Tommen said.

I took his hand, "We will give the High Sparrow a false sense of security. Once we have Margaery, he knows our furry and hears us roar."

We are not moving backward, we are moving forward.

 **.o0o.**

 _Tower of the Hand_

The following week Willas was having a private meeting with Lord Kevan and Lady Olenna. He may have found the document that Cersei has forged under the King's signature and seal that gave the Faith Militant power. Lord Kevan recognize the King's writing and no doubt this was not Tommen's hand. Let alone; the Faith Militant does not have the same authority as they address themselves. The Faith was supposed to arrest those of religious offense, except the accused, must be presented to the king and the Small Council. There, the King, the Hand, and his holiness shall decide the fate of the accused. Not the Faith Militant.

"Well done, Willas," Lady Olenna praised.

"Where did you find it?" Lord Kevan asked.

"Buried deep in a desk," Willas said. "I dare say, Cersei has no organization."

"We shall present these documents to the King," Lord Kevan said.

Currently, under false pretenses, the Crown and his army will not attack the Faith until they have confirmed this to be resolved. The doors opening could be heard as Cersei, and Ser Jaime entered. Immediately Willas put the document in a folder to prevent exposure.

"The Small Council meeting has been postponed on the king's orders," Cersei announced.

"I would have thought we were perfectly clear the first time," Lady Olenna said, as all three stood up. "You're not welcome."

"You once spoke of your respect for our father, because he understood the necessity of working with one's rivals." Cersei countered.

"My dear, you have been stripped of your dignity and authority, publicly shamed and confined to the Red Keep." The Queen of Thorns reminded. "What's left to work with?"

Cersei scowled at the old woman.

"Cersei is the mother of the king," Ser Jaime reminded. "She has the king's ear and his trust."

He was preparing to have one of his lessons with Ser Bronn when Cersei stopped him. His sister just had a conversation that obtain terrible news. As Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, the information has to be addressed. Unfortunately, do to tampering Myrcella wedding, Ser Jaime was on a tighter least. It was that, or force to resign from the Kingsguard. And the Kingslayer doesn't want to abandon his children just yet.

 _If only they knew,_ Willas thought.

"And the king has been speaking regularly with the High Sparrow about Queen Margaery and Ser Loras" Ser Jaime continued.

"The High Sparrow can't put Ser Loras on trial since he is bound to the Kingsguard," Willas said.

"The High Sparrow seized power knowing full well we'd bicker amongst ourselves instead of seizing it back," Cersei said, ignoring Willas comment. "Here we are. Well done to us. Now the future of the Seven Kingdoms rests in his dirty peasant hands."

Willas shook his head, seeing his mother-in-law thinks so lowly of others. The past three weeks they have done nothing but trying to resolve the issue they were in and figuring out a way without bloodshed.

"In a few days, he'll have a trail for me." Cersei continued. "But before that, Queen Margaery will make her walk of atonement."

All three tensed. None of them want Margaery to experience the same humiliation as Cersei did.

"Yes, Margaery will repent her sins before the good people of the city," Cersei said.

Lady Olenna shook her head, "No. That cannot happen. That will not happen."

"I agree," Cersei said.

They all took their seats.

"You've got the second largest army in Westeros." Ser Jaime started. "You'll bring them into the city, stop Queen Margaery's humiliation before it starts, and take her back into Crown custody."

"The king has ordered me to take no actions against the High Sparrow or the Faith Militant out of fear for the queen's safety." Lord Kevan stated.

"You will take no action at all," Ser Jaime said. "When the Tyrell armies come, you will stand down. Were you expressly forbidden from standing down?"

"No, but if the king should call…"

"The whole thing will be over before anyone can call on you to do anything," Ser Jaime interrupted. "When the High Sparrow is in custody, or dead, preferably, and Margaery's back at Tommen's side, do you think the king will be angry at the outcome?"

"You hate these fanatics as much as we do," Cersei said. She walked over standing next to her brother, eyes pierced on Lord Kevan. "You hate what they've done to your son. Do you want Lancel back? Or have you given him up for good?"

Lord Kevan was crossed, there is the plan they have arranged that can put an end to all this without risking the lives of innocents. Or there was Ser Jaime's way, which a siege could resolve all this in a day. He looked at Willas who was uncomfortable with the situation, while Lady Olenna seemed to approve. Mentioning his son, his eldest son Lancel stung him. If Martyn and Willem were still alive, he would have allowed Lancel to join the Faith that they worship, not these fanatics. Now, to secure House Lannister, since he and his wife were too old to bear another child, his second child, Aurora will be married to a Lannister cousin to secure the legacy and name.

"Of course, I want him back," Lord Kevan answered.

"Then stand aside and let the people that took him from you be destroyed." Cersei encourages.

"If it doesn't go as planned, the Sparrows have many friends in this city," Lord Kevan warned. "We'll have civil war. Many will die."

"Many will die no matter what we do," Lady Olenna quipped. "Better them than us."

Willas excused himself not furthering himself in this scandal. If he were official Warden, he would decline the Tyrell army from getting involved, except Lord Mace has the command. No doubt Lord Mace will agree to the plan and make a spectacle. If they follow the plan, having a private meeting to explain to the High Sparrow of this misunderstanding they could resolve this treason with ease. No, as always, a Lannister wants war. Instead of resolving problems like civilized people, they would rather shed blood.

Securing the folder, he left, making due to his chambers. Two Tyrell guards followed, not addressing the matter. By the time he enters his apartment, he found Elain on the balcony with Derek on her lap reading the tales of Duncan the Tall. His presence was known, as Elain looked up, noticing he was angry. She stood up, handing Derek to Miss Daisy and came over.

"Love, what is it?" She asked, taking his hand.

"Your mother has done it again," He growled.

"What do you mean?" Elain asked.

"She has convinced Lord Kevan and Grandmother to use the Tyrell forces to rescue Margaery before her walk of atonement." He said.

"Margaery is going to do the Walk of Atonement?" Elain asked.

"That is what your mother has reported, after Tommen talked to the High Sparrow," He answered.

Elain sighed, as she hugged her husband. Willas wrapped his arm around her, praying to the gods this invasion succeeds. Otherwise, House Tyrell name will be ruined by his Grandmother and father's rashness. They felt another pair of small arms wrapped around their legs. Both looked down seeing Derek giving a hug, sensing tension. Willas sighed, kneeling down ignoring the protest in his knee to pick his son up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	65. Chapter 65: What is Dead May Never Die

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 65: What is Dead May Never Die**

In a private room, Tommen was pacing back and forth. Willas and I were watching him seeing the struggle he was going through. He was following the original plan, to play the High Sparrow game, to gain his trust before striking him down. So far, the plan was working, as the High Sparrow has given Tommen liberty to visit Margaery. Based on Tommen examination, Margaery was cleaned, hair groomed and was wearing a fresh linen sheath.

"It's sad she was lying through her teeth, saying she was helping the poor but did not love them. That everything was an act," Tommen said.

"I know Margaery, she is a kind woman and cares for the poor. Of course, she can be a bit exaggerated sometimes when helping the less fortunate." Willas said. "It's a Tyrell thing, Father had a thing for the theatrics, but our Mother is one about charity."

Tommen nodded in agreement, "I tried to convince the High Sparrow to change the walk of atonement. Let her keep her modesty."

"The High Sparrow has his way in judgment," I sighed.

"He told me you came to him for atonement," Tommen added.

"And lack of confidentiality," I muttered, setting my tea down.

"Why did you go to him? What was your atonement?" my brother asked.

I took a deep breath, taking off my flats revealing my feet. A simple glance you think my feet were normal but look closely there were a few scars.

"As you are aware, Joffrey targeted me when Father died. I was grieving, Mother and Joffrey were not letting me grieve properly. Follow by protecting Sansa, protecting you, while harassed by rumors. I was so angry to the point that I could retaliate in violence. So, I went to the Sept of Baelor, praying to the Father for his wisdom and judgment. In my lowest of woes, the High Sparrow came to me, offering his ears for confession. I told him how I felt, and he was appeased that I was aware of my sins and to seek the gods' mercy. Therefore, he gave me the walk of atonement, except I was wearing the clothes on my back and once return to the keep mending my feet with salt."

"So, the level of punishment is based on how aware the sinner is, "Willas concluded. "Elain being aware and confessed right away gave no humiliation, compare to those who are aware and refused to confess receive harsh humiliation."

"Still doesn't give him right to punish those of their sin, only the gods can do that," Tommen said.

"And he is not an anointed Septon," I added. "Whatever happens to the High Septon?"

"Mother put him in a Black Cell on the crimes of fornication and breaking his vows of celibacy," Tommen answered. "I didn't know it until Margaery's arrest. I managed to petition to put his Holiness in a noble cell. He may have broken his vows, but the gods anointed him and crowned me asking."

I stood up, cradling his cheek, "You are too kind."

Tommen nodded hugging me.

"Once we get Margaery, we will present the document that Cersei created that goes against what you and Lord Kevan created," Willas said.

Tommen pulled back, "Yes, I have agreed that the Faith Militant can make an arrest on an accurate statement and three judges will decide the fate of the accused."

"It may be time to appoint a new commander of the City Watch," Willas suggested. "Someone who is of faith but can see justices."

"You are right," Tommen sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be king. No one prepared me for this. When both our uncles rebelled, my tutors focused on my title new position as Warden of the Stormlands. Truly, I wanted to be a knight."

Willas gave a soft chuckle, "Don't we all, brother."

"And I wanted to be a dragon rider," I jest.

Both men chuckled at my statement.

As a child reading about the Targaryen dynasty, I had dreamt of riding a dragon, seeing the skulls when having the opportunity, trying to imagine what they appear with their scales — only seeing them in illustrations and painting. Now there are three dragons on this earth, no longer am I fascinated, only concern in the damage they will cause when Daenerys Targaryen arrives to conquer Westeros. The same method methods as our ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror. The realm is prepared, Scorpions in all the major cities, farmers producing more grains and establishing hidden granaries. Many kingdoms fell because of starvations, the people bending the knee for the sake of survival.

Other than the North dealing with a possible Civil War and the Iron Islands recovering from their failed rebellions, all the other kingdoms are doing well. Willas's Thorns gave their usual updates…apparently, Roose Bolton is dead, poisoned by his enemies. Along with his wife Walda Frey dying from childbirth delivering a stillborn. So, the official news state, except based on the Thorn who has taken refuge in Winterfell, recanted it saying Walda Frey and her firstborn son were mauled to death by Ramsay's hounds. Follow by the rumors…Roose Bolton was in fact, stabbed by his own bastard.

The Regent of the North isn't the only one who has met their demise. Reports came that the traitor king Balon Greyjoy has reached his end. A storm had accrued at the Pykes, as Balon crossed the bridges, and possibly a gust of wind knocked him off his feet, falling to a watery grave. Ironic, that these traitors have died in the land they ever so cherished.

Back to the North, Lord Ramsay has another issue in hand. His wife, the Lady Sansa has run away, taking refuge at Castle Black, along with Lady Brienne. There have been complicating rumors happening at the Night's Watch. Ones saying Lord Jon Snow was dead, murder by his own men and another saying he's still alive but resign his position as Lord Commander. Hopefully, we can receive a confirmation answer on what is happening when the Raven arrives from Castle Black.

A knock on the door caught our attention. "The Queen Mother."

We all sighed, as Tommen said, "Enter."

The doors opened as Cersei came in, she placed a small smile, "What are you all doing here?"

Not risking the plan to save Margaery, I spoke, "Informing the king of wonderful news."

"What wonderful news is that?" Cersei asked, curious now.

I took Willas hand giving a small apologetic look before facing her, " I am with child."

Cersei paused comprehending my words, until a smile graced her lips, as she came over hugging me. I tensed not expecting it. Neither was Tommen or Willas. Cersei cradled my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"I am so proud," she murmured. "Another bundle of joy in the dark times."

"Yes," I answered. "A small light in these dark times."

"We must celebrate," She murmured. "We never got a chance to celebrate when you were pregnant with Derek."

"That may not be wise, the High Sparrow has stated we should not take the fineries towards celebration," I said.

"She is right," Tommen agreed.

"A family dinner then," Cersei murmured, tucking a strand of hair off my face. "Tomorrow, we shall spend time in preparation. There are many things I never got to share with you."

"Of course," I agreed.

With another kiss on my cheek, she left to prepare. It bewilders how news of a baby can change the lioness in a snap. Probably because it means her legacy lives on through her children and her grandchildren. Unfortunately, there will be no green and golden head children. No doubt, my children will have dark hair of ebony or brown, and eyes that are blue of a storm or a comforting brown as the earth. But genetically, based on Willas lessons…there could be a recessive trait of gold and green. A rare percentage, which may accrue if our children were to marry golden spouses.

"You didn't have to tell her?" Tommen said.

"She would have found out anyway," I assured. "She always keeps track of my flower."

Tommen blushed, mentioning a women's reproductive organ. Though a man by standards, he was still an adolescent who flusters about women.

. **o0o**.

 _The Neck_

Ser Wensington and Lady Wisteria arrived at the Neck after a long journey. When they left King's Landing, they had to give the impression of returning to the Stormlands, to an establishment outside of Storms End where House Wensington resigns. Once they were far enough, they headed West to the Reach and straight North from the Riverlands to the North. It was a long, tedious journey, one Ser Wensington thought his intended could not handle. He was mistaken, as Lady Wisteria hardly protested unless it was the condition of the horses being exhausted or thirsty.

Seeing how selfless Lady Wisteria was, made the older knight in love.

As they reach the Neck, they travel with caution. The land was a swamp, containing trees that were half-drowned and covered in fungus, and beneath the water. Lady Wisteria was in awe in seeing the giant flowers, fascinated by the lizard-lions, but petrified in seeing so many snakes. There was one time a snake fell on her, causing the poor lady to scream. Ser Wensington held back his amusement and removed the slithering beast. They made do through the kingsroad on a narrow causeway until a representative of House Blackmyer where the Lord son, Ser Carvell keep. As they held the horses at the stables and used a boat to cross the swamps until coming upon what appeared to be an island where a house resigns.

Once they docked, Ser Carvell waited. He was a man in his thirties, an average knight who resigns in guarding these lands. He was a bit on the short stature, barely reaching average height, since his ancestors' intermarriage with the children of the forest. Other than that, Ser Carvell is one of the few knights in the Neck since the properties were difficult to establish. Wealthy that he is in trade of providing herbs and exotic leathers from the lizard-lion, he is loyal to the true House Baratheon. Almost accepted to be a Royal Stagg, until a damn lizard-lion bit his left arm off. Leaving a three-pronged spear on his stump. One story he is not proud to talk about.

"Gareth, Seven Hells you look like shit," Carvell greeted.

"Says the man who decided to pet a lizard-lion to prove his bravery," Gareth replied.

"Fuck you," Carvell greeted.

Lady Wisteria chuckled. Carvell didn't realize she was there and immediately apologized.

"All is well, I have heard worse," Lady Wisteria assured.

"Come, I assume you want to meet the lad," Carvell said, changing the subject.

"Yes," Gareth answered.

Carvell nodded, leading the way inside his house. It was not grand like more most Landed Knights, as it was made upon many small islands, connected by bridges, the walls made of wood from the swamp, building its way into the trees itself. Similar to Greywater Watch, yet in a permeate location than Greywater.

"Hopefully the boy's who Princess Elain hope he is, his guardian is a piece of work," Carvell said. "She almost ripped my throat out. And they call us Crannogmen crazy."

In the Main Hall was a boy around the age of ten, sitting on the ground petting a dark fur wolf. A woman, sitting in a chair watched the, she was tall and lean, expressing a hard face and shaggy brown hair. Both wearing attire suitable for the swamp, though the woman seemed out of place. A sense of wildness in her. The Direwolf's ears perked, sensing company, before lifting its head and growling at them.

"Growl, and there won't be a frog in ye bowl," Carvell growled at the best.

The wolf, as if understanding stopped, still keeping its amber eyes on the new guest.

"Boy, come here and meet our guest," Carvell instructed.

Carvell who once served in Roberts Rebellion fighting alongside Howland Reed and Ned Stark was on a crossroad. He never met the Stark Children, haven't seen Ned Stark since the Lord of Winterfell was visiting his father-in-law with his wife. The boy, the Thorns brought, had wild brown curls, with a tint of auburn and bright blue eyes. Yet eyes held stubbornness and a hint of suffering from his past.

Gareth came over to the boy getting a better look at him. Green eyes examining every feature on the lad's face, from the eyes, nose, and jaw.

"Do you recognize me?" Gareth asked.

The boy paused staring at him, "You followed the Princess Elain back in Winterfell."

"Answer me this, when the royal family departed from Winterfell, what did Princess Elain give you?" Gareth asked.

The boy paused trying to remember. Then his eyes lit up with a small smile, "She gave me a handkerchief, one with Shaggydog on it. And a kiss on the cheek."

Quickly the boy shoved his hand into his pocket to reveal the handkerchief. It was worn, the edges frail, and cover in some stains. Center of the handkerchief was a handmaid embroidery of a wolf, with the initial's RS on it. Ser Wensington, being the princess official sworn-shield for four years could recognize her work. His eyes widen, as the direwolf, the boy's facial features, the handkerchief confirmed that this child was indeed Rickon Stark.

"So…is he Rickon Stark or not?" Carvell asked.

"He is," Gareth answered.

"Well bloody damn," Carvell said.

"And the woman?" Gareth asked.

"Her name is Osha, she is my protector," Rickon said. "She's been there since Theon betrayed us."

Lady Wisteria came over to Rickon, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your brother, Bran?"

Rickon looked down, "He went North."

"North?" Gareth asked.

"Saying he needs to Three-eye raven," Rickon answered.

Gareth didn't understand this. What was a Three-Eye Raven? It was like something the elderly woman would tell a scary tale to scare little children.

"What're you gonna do with us?" Osha asked, cautious with these southerners.

"Princess Elain and her husband are working on the way to reinstate House Stark. If they succeed, the boy is the rightful heir to Winterfell." Gareth answered.

"But my family's dead," Rickon said.

Lady Wisteria placed a hand on the young wolf, "Your sister, Sansa is alive. She is up North, and your half-brother Jon is the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. You will see them soon when all is right."

"Why not now?" Rickon asked.

"What do you know about House Bolton?" Lady Wisteria asked.

"Lord of the Dreadfort, house sigil a flayed man, motto "Our blades are sharp," Rickon answered. "Roose Bolton killed my brother."

Lady Wisteria felt sorry for the boy, "A Stark is what keeps the Bolton from having absolute control. You and your sister are the North's hope."

Rickon nodded.

Gareth spoked with Carvell on the side discussing a plan. Until they can figure the North out, it was best to train the boy. Carvell informed the Stag that Osha has been training Rickon how to fight, how to hunt, using archery, spear, and knives. Now it's time to prepare the boy with swords.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

It was the day of Margaery's atonement. I was unable to attend due to my condition and the risk of a riot at the Sept of Baelor. The day before, Lord Mace arrived with his garrison all who were discrete. Willas was not pleased in where this was going, but Tommen was following to the plan, gain the High Sparrows trust. What Tommen is about to do, is his choice? He is a man now and needs to decide which route the realm should go to. Violence or compromise. The decision will be made today.

I stood on the balcony that viewed King's Landing. Keeping watch of the Sept of Baelor. The city has gone silent, the roads around the sept were crowded. I pray this does not lead to conflict. Let the bloodshed end, no more innocent blood spilled, or a Civil War. Two parties have dented Tommen's reign. I pray Willas is safe, he was attending, forced to join with Lord Mace. As the early hours, a squire came in to help him dress in armor. Not elaborate as Lord Mace or Ser Loras armor, but it bothered me to see it. I kissed, praying he will be safe. I had Ser Forrester and Ser Barristan attend, to keep him safe.

Ser Lamar stood beside me, not saying another word. Alone on the balcony, listening for a chance of a riot.

"My queen," a deep voice announced.

I turned my glance to see an older man, wearing armor similar to Lamar yet had a hood up masking his face. I was cautious, stepping back, yet Lamar placed his hand on my shoulder assuring me this man was not an enemy or threat.

"You're mistaken, the queen is at the Sept of Baelor," I corrected.

"The true heir of Robert Baratheon is before me," the man said. "The true Queen of Westeros."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Elain, he is the Lord Commander of the Royal Stags," Lamar explained.

"May I have your name, Ser?" I asked.

"I am someone who is supposed to be dead," the Lord Commander answered. "Sailed across the _Narrow to find a bride of noble birth from an old Valyrian bloodline_ for the dragon. A Storm crushing the Windproud where death was inevitable, only to wake on an island realizing…I had failed my friend and King. Such failure to put my three sons lives at risk."

"Impossible," I whispered.

The Lord Commander removed his hood to reveal his face. A man middle age, hair grey with strands of black and white, the same with his beard. His eyes were stormed blue, the face was worn, where scars covered his face. I saw the face of my father, but this man was not Robert. No, this man was supposedly my grandfather…Steffon Baratheon.

"You look so much like your grandmother," Steffon said. "When I saw you walking up the steps of Baelor, wearing her pearls."

I was paralyzed unable to respond, comprehending his words. So many questions were swirling in my head like a tempest. How can he be alive? Did father know? Did Lord Jon Arryn know? How could he let the war happen? Why did he not interfere with the feud between Stannis and Renly?

Everything just went out of control that my legs clamped shut causing me to stumble. Lamar caught me, while Steffon stepped forward out of reflex. They took both of my arms and lead me to a bench to sit. I bow my head, taking a deep breath to compose myself.

 _Are the gods tormenting me?_ I thought.

Lady Olenna did mention spirits can plague pregnant women.

"I must be dreaming or seeing spirits," I whispered.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you," Steffon murmured.

I looked at him, "Did anyone in our family know?"

"Only Robert, knowing if anyone knew I was alive would be in danger. Madness had consumed Aerys. If I were to return…he would place his anger on us for failing to find Rhaegar a bride." Steffon said.

"Why are you here then?" I mumbled.

"To warn you," he replied.

"Warn me?" I asked. "Warn me about what?"

He opens his mouth to speak, then stops as footsteps could be heard. Quickly he lifted his hood and took my hand. "Another time."

He slides something into my hand and left as courtiers stepped onto the balcony to see if they could detect what was happening in the city. I looked at my hand opening it to see a small seashell. Flashbacks of my childhood in finding these small seashell on my nightstand. I always thought they were from father, a small gesture. However, now I realize they were not from Robert…but my grandfather. A man who was supposed to die at Shipbreakers Bay.

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **A face from the dead here to lend aid.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	66. Chapter 66: Dishonor upon the Crown

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Dishonor upon the Crown**

I stood at the Gate with Lord Kevan, Prince Trystane, Myrcella, Cersei, Qyburn, and members of the guard. Ser Robert Strong was standing behind Cersei, hand on the handle of his sword. Something was off. There were no members of the Kingsguard except for Robert Strong and Arys Oakheart. But where was Ser Balon Swann, Ser Boros Blount, and Ser Osmund Kettleblack? Have all three men attended King Tommen to the Sept of Baelor? Another thing I noticed was the silence. Lord Kevan told me when Cersei had her walk of atonement, and you could hear the city screaming their protest.

Has the siege worked in Ser Jaime's favor that the High Sparrow willingly returned Queen Margaery and Ser Loras into Tyrell custody? Has Lord Mace army intimidated the frail man to comply? As much as it seems logical to have an army beneath the Sept of Baelor, spears at the ready…the septon was not a man who simply gives up. No…he knows the game and will turn the cards against them.

What bothered me was this morning in seeing my grandfather, Steffon Baratheon. All my life I've been told he was dead. He and Grandmother Cassana perished in the storm at Shipbreakers Bay, in sight of Storm's End. So close to being home, only to be swept off into the sea. Thirty or so years everyone thought he was dead…but know, he was the lone survivor. Instead of returning, he went into hiding in fear of King Aerys II rage in failing to find a Valyrian Bride and the poison thoughts of deceptions. Based on Steffon's brief appearance, he stated Robert knew he was alive. Then again, my father created the Royal Stags, selecting his own father to protect me.

"Are you all right, Elain?" Myrcella asked. "You seem a bit pale."

"Morning sickness hasn't been too kind," I lied. "I feel better now."

Myrcella nodded, still a concern in her green eyes.

The sound of marching brought to our attention, followed by the common folk shouts. Although, the shouting sounded more like cheering? Several moments later, the gate opened as Tommen entered holding Queen Margaery's hand, followed by the Kingsguard, in their new armor where the seven-pointed star was engraved on their chest-plate. A Septa followed them, Septa Unella. Next was Lord Mace, Willas, and Lady Olenna. The Queen of Thorns grimacing for each step she took. Last to enter was Ser Jaime, his expression says it all, the siege has failed. Sadly, one person was absent…Ser Loras.

Out of instincts, I rushed to my husband and hugged him. With one arm, he hugged me back while the other leaned into support of his cane. Taking a glance at his body, seeing he was in perfect condition — no sign of battle or a fight. The only thing I noticed was disappointment written on his face. The disappointment of what, I am not sure. Before I could ask, he kissed me on the forehead.

"When we are in our apartment," he whispered.

I nodded, kissing his cheek.

We joined our family, where Myrcella was giving Queen Margaery a curtsy. The moment the princess stood up, Margaery hugged her, as they exchange their welcomes. I walked over, receiving a hug from Margaery. I hugged her back, pleased that she is safe. In my ear, she whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

"It's not over," she added.

I nodded, looking over her shoulder to see Cersei glaring at us. More precisely at Margaery. It's evident Cersei despises Margaery. Bringing the Faith Militant was her plan to remove the Queen Consort so she could be reinstated at Queen Regent. But alas, some people serve a side of a person of power, and there are those who serve the realm. Half the people in this room are in service to the Realm. We may come from great houses, except we hold a duty towards the people.

"You must be tired, let's get you to your chambers to rest," I suggested.

"Thank you, sister," Margaery agreed.

Her ladies in waiting, rushed over to escort the Queen to her chambers to freshen up and rest after many months in the Sept dungeons. Septa Unella followed the Queen as well. Tommen who was speaking to Lord Kevan, nodded facing Ser Jaime, "Ser Boros, Ser Osmund, escort the Lord Commander to his chambers until further notice."

The men complied escorting Ser Jaime to his chambers. Cersei walked to her son, trying to reason, except Lord Kevan placed a hand on Tommen's shoulder, accompanying him away. Probably to discuss about the situation. Willas mentioned, during his meeting with Lady Olenna and Lord Kevan where Ser Jaime and Cersei interrupted, that The Hand warned, he will not assist in the siege or diminished the consequences. Now the two must discuss the punishment for Ser Jaime's treason, for the second time.

"We better rest, and expect our punishment as well," Lady Olenna muttered.

Lord Mace muttered under his breath and helped his mother to her chambers. I took Willas hand, and we made way to our apartment. Once we were inside, Lamar and Forrester stood outside the door keeping watch. Willas, displaying his discomfort from the weight of the armor immediately sat down on the nearest chair. Instantly I was by his side, removing the armor off.

"I didn't know you were skilled in armor," He murmured.

"I paid attention, observing squires in removing their knights' armors, a couple of times, helping my father as a child. He would laugh at my fumble fingers and reward me by putting his helm on my head. Nearly knocked over the torch by the antlers."

Willas gave a small chuckle from my childhood memory. A few seconds later, he sighed until all was off, leaving him in his chainmail. Walking behind, I unfasten the straps, before helping him to the bed. He complied, leaning his weight on me till laying down on the bed. The discomfort still was written on his face. Quickly, I went to the vanity to grab a canister filled with a herbal lotion. Returning to the bed, I removed his boots and leather pants.

"If I weren't in pain, I would ravish you," he jests.

I rolled my eyes, gently moving his cripple leg and set it on my lap. Dabbing my finger into the salve and started massaging his leg. Willas sighed in relief, his head lulling back some. The herbal ointment was a numbing cream — something he always used since the tourney incident, created by the previous Maester of Dorne. Whenever pain was bothering Willas severely, he would apply this ointment, massaging it into his leg until the senses were numb or the pain tolerable.

"What happened?" I asked.

Willas sighed, "Tommen told me the original plan the High Sparrow had, was Margaery doing the Walk of Atonement, she would be clothed and keep her hair. Afterward, Tommen would come out to make peace. Instead, as the Tyrell army arrived and Ser Jaime rode his horse of the Sept, the High Sparrow declared there would be no walk of atonement. Apparently, Margaery atoned for her sins by bringing the King to the light."

"Little did he know, it's part of our plan," I said.

"After that, the High Sparrow informed that Margaery could return to the Red Keep, but she will have Septa Unella accompanying her." He added.

"Margaery is too old for a Septa," I said.

"A spy to make sure he has control over the Crown," Willas concluded. "Follow by the dismissal of Ser Jaime. The High Sparrow, being a man of mercy forgave Ser Jaime, stating the love of his family can make a mortal make drastic decisions."

I nodded, "What about Loras?"

A frown graced his lips, "Loras is still being held into their custody. There will be no trial for him. The only thing my brother can do is confessed his sins and do the Walk of Atonement as well, returning to the Red Keep to serve as a member of the King's Guard."

I nodded.

"Elain," he murmured, cradling my cheek. "As much as we agree that the Faith Militant is not good for the Realm…they may be the only ones who can bring down Cersei."

"But one of the charges…"

"I know, and we will be there to protect your siblings."

I sighed, leaning into his hand.

"We have to be careful since we will have spy all around."

"There's always spies here," I said.

We had to be careful. One false move that maybe consider innocent to the majority would be a sin to Faith Militant. Once done with massaging Willas leg, I wiped my hand on a rag and curled up to him. I hope this could end soon, for I rather be in Highgarden where people can be themselves than forced under tyranny.

. **o0o**.

In the Throne Room, everyone was assembled. The Lannister Soldiers lined the grand hall of two rows, behind them being the courtiers. King Tommen sat on the Iron Throne with Lord Kevan by his side. I observed from the Gallery, along with Willas, my stags, Prince Trystane, and the selected few in this gathering. Margaery was taken to her chambers to freshen up, while Cersei remained in her quarters seething that the siege was a failure.

The doors opened, as Ser Jaime came marching in.

"Ser Jaime, you have been found guilty for treason against the crown." Lord Kevan announced. "By this act, you are hereby dismissed of your position as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

Ser Jaime scowled, yanking off his white cloak, then disarming the original gold-plated armor, tossing the service to the ground in protest.

"When you attack the Faith, you attack the Crown," Tommen announced. "Anyone who attacks the Crown is unfit to serve as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

"I've been a member of the Kingsguard since before you were born," Ser Jaime said. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything."

Tommen stared at his uncle, struggling in the decision he has to make, "I have to answer to the gods."

"Not when you're sitting in that chair," Ser Jaime disagreed.

Tommen inhaled, "The Crown's decision on this matter is final."

"Will I be walking naked in the streets?" Ser Jaime sarcastically asked. "Or will I spend a few months in the Sept Dungeon first to teach me about the gods' mercy?"

Tommen and Lord Kevan glanced at one another in a silent conversation.

After a moment, Tommen answered the Kingslayer question, "You have served your house and your king faithfully for many years. And you will continue to do so. . . But not in this city."

A rare expression was written on the Kingslayer's face. One I have never seen before, as his eyes water and lower lip desperately trying not to tremble. A sense of betrayal, loss, anger, and sadness rolled into one. Dishonor. Almost thirty years of serving as a member of the Kingsguard since he was sixteen is now taken away from him. The same expression Ser Barristan felt when the Bold Knight was dismissed. A knight of the kingsguard cannot be dismissed unless death claims them. To be dismissed is bringing one shame — a ruining of their reputation.

"You will be going to Riverlands to aid House Frey on retaking Riverrun," Lord Kevan announced. "The Blackfish has sieged the castle."

"Is this my king's command?" Ser Jaime asked.

"It is," Tommen said. "You leave tomorrow at dawn."

With nothing else said, Tommen stood up and left the throne room to follow by Lord Kevan and the kingsguard. I looked at Willas, and he nodded. In order for the plan to work, the distraction Ser Jaime has needs to be removed.

 **.o0o.**

 _Jaime's POV_

Jaime spent his last night in Cersei's apartment. He was fuming that he relinquished from his title as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and dismissed from his position as one of the seven protectors. No doubt Lord Tywin was smirking in his grave, the dead man finally getting what he always wanted. From all his service saved him from Ser Ilyne Pain sword, keeping his neck intact. A reward or to him as punishment reinstated as the Lord of Casterly Rock, the head of House Lannister since his little brother has been absent in almost two years. He didn't want to be a Lord or Warden of the Westerlands. He wanted to be a knight, serve as a member of the Kingsguard and be by Cersei side.

Unfortunately, he was questioning where his loyalties lie with his sister. No doubt, he loves his sister, except things, were different. The conversation with Elain, stating Cersei have taken other men who weren't Robert, or he broke his heart — hearing the High Sparrow confirming that Lancel Lannister has slept with Cersei. The twins made a vow to never lay with another. Not once did he let another woman share his bed, many cold nights thinking of Cersei's warm body against his. As for Cersei, other men have warmed her bed. The question his niece brought up a good point, what has Cersei done for him that didn't involve sex? Other than his gold hand, his position as Lord Commander…there hasn't been anything else.

This conflicted him so, that being intimate was nearly impossible. Currently, he has been acting the role and support as a brother. His made obligation is protecting Tommen, Myrcella, and Elain. Although Elain was his niece, he has watched her grown up…and seeing her near-death experience, almost dying in his arms from Desert Gold. The poison was meant for him, and yet her thirst from the Dornish Heat beat him to the punch. A life debt…The family has come first.

After eating dinner, he sat in a chair across from Cersei. Bitterness in his voice, not like the mission Lord Kevan decided for him.

"I'm being sent to deal with the Blackfish. Apparently, Walder Frey can't manage it on his own because he's 400 years old. Sent me with an army to the Riverlands and a siege that could last months." Jaime said and stood up to fetch more wine.

"Better you're elsewhere at the head of an army that in the Sept dungeons," Cersei reasoned.

The male twin came over, pouring more wine in his goblet, "I'm not going to the Riverlands."

"What, then?" Cersei asked.

Jaime looked into his sister's eyes, "I'm going to give Bronn the largest bag of gold anyone's ever seen and have him gather the best killers he knows." He walked around the room. "I'll take them to the Sept, and I'll remove the High Sparrow's head and every other Sparrow head I can find."

"You can't," Cersei said.

"He has our son! He stole our son!" Jaime bellowed, turning to face her. "He's torn our family apart. How should we treat people who tear us apart?"

"We should treat them without mercy, and we will," Cersei promised, her hand still fiddling around her ring. "But if you kill the High Sparrow, you won't leave the Sept alive. And without you, this is all for nothing. Stand at the head of our army where you belong, where Father wanted you. Show our men where their loyalties belong. Show them what Lannisters are, what we do to our enemies. And take that stupid little castle back because it's ours and because you can."

"You'll stand trial soon. I need to be here for you," Jaime said with worry.

"It will be a trial by combat," Cersei said. "I have the Ser Robert Strong. "

Jaime observed his sister still with caution. He had never met Ser Robert Strong before until returning from Dorne. The man was an anomaly. An unknown being, one would say have giants' blood. In a training session, he saw Ser Robert cut down the tourney staff of two-foot-thick wood in half. No doubt, before the High Sparrow could announce the charges at the trial, Cersei will demand a trial by contract.

"They made us both stronger, all of them." Cersei continued, as she stood up and walked over to her brother. "They have no idea how strong we are. No idea what we're going to do to them."

She thrust herself into Jaime, wrapping her arms around him, stealing a kiss. Jaime was surprised, overwhelmed by everything, ignoring his conscious protest that this was wrong. He wasn't sure if Cersei truly loved him or was using him. Cersei continued to kiss him, till her lips claimed his ear, teeth grazing skin.

"We've always been together. We're the only two people in the world." She said and kissed him again.

Realizing that things are not safe, he pulled away, "I need to get ready."

Cersei's eyes widen not expecting it. As she stood there watching her twin leave.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	67. Chapter 67: Beguile

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. Song of the Seven belongs to George R.R. Martin.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 67: Beguile**

Septa Unella has indeed become a problem. The past week, in all the gatherings the woman of the Faith stood by Margaery side. It was hard to make plans without the female Sparrow listening to every conversation. She was observing, watching carefully to Margaery's every move. She would even lecture Margaery if she were leaning away from the Faith. The only time Margaery could experience indulgences is the joys of children.

Nearly everyone did not appreciate Septa Unella's presence. She was basically everywhere, even asking questions of people's faith. Her rudeness was evident when passing Prince Trystane and Princess Myrcella. The young couple has made many changes from the Dornish culture. Practically, everyone had to make changes in their attire in modesty and limited luxury in fabrics and jewelry. The Septa would scowl at Prince Trystane, stating he comes from a land of sin and worship the wrong gods. She was referring to the Rhoynish religion. Prince Trystane had to argue saying his ancestors may have worship the Mother Rhoyne, but he is of the Seven.

Another person was Cersei. Anytime she walked through the halls, and Septa Unella appears the lioness would tense. Something must've happened in the Septs Dungeon for the Queen Mother to be physically cautious. Even Septa Unella would quirk a smirk when passing by her. Seeing those rare moments, made me question if Septa Unella is a devote woman and not using the Faith to beguile people. Septa Merriweather was never liked this nor was Septa Evangeline.

It was the second day when Margaery returned to the Keep did, we realize privacy was inevitable. In a private garden did the Queen finally meet her nephew. Derek ran over to her, as Margaery knelt down and swoop the boy in her arms.

"Aunny!" Derek sang.

"Sweet Derek, I'm so happy to finally meet you," Margaery cooed.

"You're pretty," Derek complimented.

Margaery smiled softly, "Thank you Derek, but the gods are magnificent. We should not complement our vessels."

Derek was overly confused.

"Care to play?" Margaery offered.

Derek smiled, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek that made his aunt chuckle. He requested to be put down, taking her hand and leading the way to the several toys he had. Septa Unella quietly watched, not saying a word. Although, I think she falters a small smile in Derek's innocence. She was even baffled when Derek came over offering his toy figurine of the Warrior. We had to change some of Derek's toy in playing this game. To make the High Sparrow believe we are utterly devoted, so Derek had the occasional ball but given six out of the seven figuring of the gods. Septa Unella kindly declined.

A plan of distraction failed. A shocking since Derek was our weapon. No one can deny his cuteness. So, it came to a point Willas, Tommen, and I talked in private. Willas explained that in order to make the High Sparrow feel some guilt Tommen and Margaery shouldn't share the marital bed. Tommen although, missing his wife's warmth, he understands that the Faith Militant need to understand the consequences of their actions. To get Margaery involved…well…I had the misfortune to wait two hours in the privy at Tommen's apartment. Tommen and Margaery had dinner together, again Septa Unella observing…until Margaery excused herself to use the privy. Hiding behind the door, she was startled but kept silent in the small quarters. I handed her the document that she understands of the plan. She nodded, following the plan. She needs to be affected by Faith improvement. That being locked up has prevented her desires from sharing Tommen's bed. Only for a week or two to raise concern.

When dinner was over, and Margaery returned to her chambers with Septa Unella, did Tommen left me out. He held a slight amusement, which I wasn't pleased that I spent two hours waiting in the privy to confirm the plan.

"I will never name my children after you," I told him.

"The fact you spend so much time on the second royal throne is amusing," he jests.

I rolled my eyes, "You talk too much."

Tommen sighed, "I know. I missed her, so many months apart, and once more we are further apart again."

"She's down the hall," I reminded.

"Before the arrest, we shared the same bed. The only time we didn't was during her confinement after giving birth to Henry."

Well, my confinement was different. Yes, I spent two weeks in recovery, remaining in my apartment with a limited number of visitors. But Willas and I shared our bed. My husband at the ready to help taking care of Derek during the infancy stage. Getting out of bed to pick up Derek or helping me to the bathing chambers.

"It will all be worth it in the end," I promised.

"I know we're trying to take down the High Sparrow, but what about Mother?" Tommen asked.

I took a deep breath, taking his hand, "The evidence is overwhelming."

Tommen sighed looking down, not only the charges the Faith Militant have conducted but also, forgery. She forged many documents under Tommen's name in which the King and Lord Kevan were not aware of. To be a King's Proxy is something you should never take advantage of. It is an honor and high reasonability to make a royal decision without the king's presence. The fact Cersei took advantage of Tommen grieving after the loss of his son is disturbing. Yes, Tommen wasn't officially king until his eighteen-name day, he does have power and defies the odds than Joffrey ever did. My little brother taking the advice that Grandfather Tywin on wisdom and counsel. One complaint he wishes he could do was remove Grand Maester Pycelle. If only we could decide our Maesters for each castle. That is one power a Lord and King doesn't have.

"A part of me wants to Pardon her, but it doesn't give justice to the people she has hurt." He sighed returning to the table. "What she did to father. He didn't deserve to die like that. If she hadn't, none of this wouldn't have happened."

I sighed, Cersei loved her children, she adores her golden hair cubs. Sadly, in this room stood her second favorite children. She may say she loves Tommen deeply, but we all know Joffrey was the golden child. Her living male heir sire by Ser Jaime. Myrcella was the favorite daughter. Tommen does receive such affection because he's the youngest. And here I was, a necessary child to ensure the consummation of marriage was set. If our brother, Robert, were still alive none of this would ever happen. But we would never know how Robert's personality would be. Would he be more like Father or Mother, or an equal share of both? One disturbing thought it would appear we have been like Cersei and Ser Jaime, in a taboo relationship. The idea made me shudder. All I know, I feel a piece was empty as if I was missing a true friend.

"What I might may sound crude, but I think it's best we let the Faith Militant trial Mother," I said.

His head shot up as if hearing blasphemy. I came over sitting down next to him, taking his hand.

"Hear me out," I said. "If we trial Mother the same way we did with Uncle Tyrion…there would've been bias, tampering, and favoritism. Based on the rumors…majority of Lord's who are eligible to be a judge would find her guilty. You and Uncle Kevan are blood, and no doubt you don't want to be responsible if the evidence turns out to be true and have to sentence her to die."

"But the Faith Militant?" He mumbled.

"Willas did some research, text before Aegon Conquest," I explained. "In olden times, when a crime could not be judged by a King or Lord, the accused is taken to the Faith. Seven Septons, each representing a kingdom will form together and listen to the testimony and observe the evidence. They are one with the gods, unable to let their emotions alter the truth."

Tommen sighed, "I only fear the High Sparrow will influence them to charge Mother guilty."

"Don't forget, the High Sparrow is not anointed by the Seven." I reminded. "He may be able to assemble the Seven Septons, but he doesn't have power over them."

As the High Septon remained in the dungeon. A new Septon is a man who was voted as the Most Devout. As the Seven would gather together and select the most devout. A vote was never made, since Cersei simply arrested the High Septon and gave the power of the Faith to the High Sparrow, breaking tradition. In other words, the true Holiness is locked in a cell. Unless he dies, he still holds absolute power.

"You're right, I should have faith in the six remaining Septons," Tommen said.

I nodded and kissed his cheek. We'd waited, having a conversation with Tommen till late in the night when we believe Septa Unella has retired. Putting on my cloak, I left Tommen's chambers carefully leaving the King's floor and scurry into my chambers. Willas who was sitting on the bed reading a book lifted his head.

"She got the message," I answered his silent question.

"Good," he answered. He got up, grabbing his cane and came over. "Are you hungry?"

I gazed at the table seeing dinner was set. Before I could utter a word, my stomach growled answering his question. We chuckled, taking a seat and enjoying a lukewarm meal.

 **.o0o.**

Two weeks have passed since the failed rescue mission of saving Margaery from the Walk of Atonement. So far, the plan was working, as Margaery regularly went to the Sept to pray and Tommen taking counsel to the High Sparrow. Tommen made sure not to discuss the issue of the marital bed. Both have stated the High Sparrow seemed to notice the struggle, and hopefully will reduce the methods of confession.

Another thing that had me on edge is any word from Ser Wensington. It has been over a month, and I hope he and Lady Wisteria reached their destination. There is a possibility he will be delivering his report in person, fearing that a raven would be intercepted. A message about Rickon Stark being alive could cause a reaction in the North. The North will always remember and pledge loyalty to anyone whose name is Stark. Currently, the Houses in the North are serving out of fear. One House Lord was murdered by Ramsay and appointed his son to be Lord. The boy was afraid that he paid taxes with interest.

Today, it was a long morning. The morning sickness made it challenging to go out. Myrcella being kind, kept me company as I recuperated in bed. I hated this since these episodes have left me unable to attend my boy in the early hours. It would be by noon; did I feel better. We decide to spend time having lunch with our family, Derek, as usual, was a messy eater. We've been trying to get him to slow down, but if a lump of meat is cover in sauce, there is no doubt.

After lunch, I took Derek to his chamber to wash him up and prepare for a nap. Once washed and in clean clothes, I sat in the rocking chair with Derek on my lap. He curled up to my form as I sang him a lullaby of the Seven.

' _The Father's face is stern and strong,_

 _he sits and judges right from wrong._

 _He weighs our lives, the short and long,_

 _and loves the little children_

 _The Mother gives the gift of life,_

 _and watches over every wife._

 _Her gentle smile ends all strife,_

 _and she loves her little children_

 _The Warrior stands before the foe,_

 _protecting us where e'er we go._

 _With sword and shield and spear and bow,_

 _he guards the little children."_

The door opened as two people entered. I gazed up seeing Margaery in her very modest blue gown. Her hair was down, while the crown was secured on the top of her head. Septa Unella stood beside her, with a gentle smile that I was singing the Song of the Seven.

"Don't mind us, please continue," Margaery said.

I nodded, rocking Derek in the rocking chair in preparing for his nap.

" _The Crone is very wise and old,_

 _and sees our fates as they unfold._

 _She lifts her lamp of shining gold_

 _to lead the little children._

 _The Smith, he labors day and night,_

 _to put the world of men to right._

 _With hammer, plow, and fire bright,_

 _he builds for little children._

 _The Maiden dances through the sky,_

 _she lives in every lover's sigh._

 _Her smiles teach the birds to fly,_

 _and gives dreams to little children._

 _The Seven Gods who made us all,_

 _are listening if we should call._

 _So, close your eyes, you shall not fall,_

 _they see you, little children._

 _Just close your eyes, you shall not fall,_

 _they see you, little children."_

Derek yawned, falling asleep in my arms. Carefully, I stood up placing the boy in his bed and gently placing the blanket over him. Out of habit, I kissed his forehead. Miss Daisy took over, as we left Derek's bedroom into the corridor.

"Forgive us, we did not mean to disturb Derek's sleeping routine," Margaery said.

"Tis all right," I assure them. "Is there something I can do for you, my queen?"

"We are going to the Sept and wonder if you like to join us?" Margaery offered.

"I don't know if I should walk that distance in my condition," I said. I was entering my second trimester and needed to rest.

"We will be traveling by carriage," Margaery said. "Is that all right, Septa Unella?"

"For the sake of the child, we will travel by carriage," Septa Unella assured.

"Thank you," I said. "Let me fetch my shawl, and we can go."

The two nodded, as we went to my chambers where I grabbed my shawl and purse. Afterward, we made our way to the Sept of Baelor with one member of the Kingsguard and Ser Lamar.

 **.o0o.**

In the original sanctum, we analyzed the text that was set on the altar reading the Mother's chapter. We read silently. The door behind us open, hearing a surprised voice, "Your grace, your highness, what are we reading today?"

"The Book of the Mother, Your Holiness," Margaery answered. "Chapter three, verse twelve."

"As water rounds the stones, smoothing . . ." The High Sparrow started.

"Smoothing what was jagged, so does a woman's love calm a man's brute nature," Margaery finished.

We turned around facing him, as I finished off the verse, "A wife salves her husband's wounds, a mother sings her son to sleep."

"You learn quickly," The High Sparrow murmurs.

Margaery nodded with a smile.

"You know, there are some who know every verse of the sacred text, but don't have a drop of the Mother's mercy in their blood, and savages who can't read at an all who understand the Father's wisdom."

Margaery came over to him, "For years I pretended to love the poor, the afflicted. I had pity for them, but I never loved them. They disgusted me."

"They are hard to love," The High Sparrow agreed. "The poor disgust us because they are us, shorn in our illusions." he took a seat on the bench. "They show us what we'd look like without our fine clothes. "How we'd smell without perfumes." He sighed, "Elain, may I have a moment with Margaery. I wish to discuss to her about a personal matter."

"Of course, your Holiness," I complied, leaving the room.

No doubt, they will have a conversation about why Margaery hasn't shared her marital bed. I went upstairs to the sanctum and kneel before the Mother. I pray for her guidance and protection on my unborn child. There has been a lot of stress, stress that I worry it would affect my little one. Praying for Derek having good health.

"A mother praying to the Mother is a sight to behold," The High Sparrow murmured. "Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude."

"All is forgiven," I replied, and looked around the sanctum not seeing my sister. "Where's Margaery?"

"She is in prayer, reading the chapter about the blessings of birthing a child," he answered. "Such sorrow, losing a child so young and the burden of producing an heir."

I nodded, "The world is cruel, but the gods have their reasons."

The High Sparrow nodded, "Indeed."

He offered a hand, which I accepted standing up. We started walking, around the sanctum in silence. I remained calm but cautious, hoping to give the impression there is no wrongdoing.

"Out of curiosity, how is your relationship with your husband?" He asked.

"A blessing," I answered. "I love him dearly."

"And the marital bed?"

"That's a bit personal," I mumbled.

"Forgive me, I was making sure the wellbeing of the royal family is intact." He apologized.

"We do share the same bed, but out intimacy is on hold since discovering that I'm pregnant," I assure him.

"Yes, the child comes first and should not be exposed to sin in its development," he said.

More like nausea and headaches prevented sexual activities, I thought. Not because of spiritual reason. It bothered me that the High Sparrow is enforcing how a woman should maintain her body after marriage. Morally, a maiden or an eligible woman should present herself with modesty. But afterward, she should not repress herself with her husband. In the beginning, I thought sex as a royal or noblewoman is about procreation. Men were to experience pleasures, but women were a brute mare. Willas taught me differently.

"I pray your children don't follow the same path as Lady Olenna," he said.

"My grandmother-in-law?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. "The Queen of Thorns is a remarkable woman, a strong woman, and an unrepentant sinner. She must learn of the new way as she taught her children the old. Or I fear for her safety, body and soul."

I held back my tongue. Lady Olenna, who has taken a grandmother if the not motherly role for me since married to the Tyrells. She was like the Crone, and the Mother rolled into the one. Yes, she has a sharp tongue and is sarcastic, but she is wise. Worrying for her safety, a woman of her age should not be arrested, spending months in the Sept Dungeon, confess her sins and do the walk of atonement.

After prayer with Margaery we returned to the Red Keep, we stared at each other, having the same concern for Lady Olenna. Margaery she will talk to her, explain that the Queen of Thorns needs to retire in Highgarden, in comfort and prayer. I nodded, hoping the sharp woman understands the situation.

It seems we need to remove people from the plan. First Ser Jaime based on his impulse for war. Now Lady Olenna, do to her sharp wits that not many women have to courage to speak out.

 **.o0o.**

The next day, I was in my apartment playing with Derek. All that has happened, barely allow time spent with my son. These were rare moments to cherish, as Derek was growing fast. And with the little one on the way, it's essential our first-born gets all the attention he can get.

Willas came in after a meeting with Tommen. He smiled at the scene before him, taking a seat in a chair and join the fun. Derek smiled, as he took his wooden sword and the two have a small duel. I chuckled, as the skit of the damsel in distress, as Derek need to rescue the princess.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "The Lord Commander of the Royal Stags."

I inhaled sharply. I haven't told Willas about meeting with the Lord Commander…or the fact he is Steffon Baratheon. A Man who was supposed to be dead. Willas seemed to notice my hesitation, as he got up and told him to enter. The door opened as Lord Commander came in. Once the door was closed, he lowers his hood revealing his face.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, sir," Willas greeted.

"The honor is mine, although I wish it were under better circumstances," Steffon replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Willas asked.

"Since you are family, I shall tell you," the Lord Commander said. "I am Steffon Baratheon."

Willas raised a brow and looked at me, I sighed, "He speaks the truth. He has been in hiding in order to protect my family."

Willas sighed, "Why is your family complicated."

"The pot calling the kettle black," I countered, then looked at Steffon. "Why are you here?"

"I came to warn you," he replied.

"Warn us, about what?" Willas asked.

"I placed a spy in the Faith Militant. He has been reporting what the High Sparrow has planned," Steffon answered.

We all sat down while Derek played.

"Continue," I said.

"The Faith will continue to trial Cersei Lannister, to have her confess her crimes, but most importantly the legitimacy of King Tommen. If evidence is found that the king is indeed a bastard, they will overthrow him and…"

"And…" Willas insisted.

"Take custody of your children," Steffon said.

"No," I gasped, hand on my stomach.

"Derek by laws of men is the rightful heir to the throne," Steffon explained.

"But they can't take our children, they are ours until Derek comes of age and if we have a daughter, she belongs to her husband when wed," I said.

"From what our source reported, they plan on separating you two. Stripping the Tyrell name, and legitimize your children as Baratheon and keep Elain as Queen Regent without power. A figure, and nothing more. During this time, Derek will be under their custody. Teach him of their faith, another King Baelor." Steffon reported.

I shook my head, getting up and grabbing Derek into my arms. No, I will not let the Faith take custody of my son. All I wanted was a family, to not live the same as my childhood. The plans for Derek being Lord of Highgarden, to be a leader, not a religious fanatic.

"I beseech you, that you leave at once," Steffon said. "For the sake of your children leave King's Landing until this is resolved."

I looked at Willas unsure what we should do. Should we leave King's Landing for the sake of our children? Our family was in danger. If we're up to me, even if the information were false, I would pack our things and leave immediately. Sadly, Willas has the final say in the decision.

"I will make arrangements to travel with Lady Olenna," Willas announced. "No one is tearing my family apart."

I sighed in relief.

"We will have stags escorting you all to King's Landing," Steffon said standing up.

We nodded, appreciating it. No doubt war could be persuaded if the Faith Militant dares attempt to take our children. I will kill anyone who dares steals my children away from me. Steffon stared at us, his expression lost in a memory, before lifting his hood up and left our apartment. Willas came over and wrapped his arms around us.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

"So am I," he murmured. "I swear, no one will take you or our children away."

I nodded, keeping Derek close to my chest.

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	68. Chapter 68:A Mother's Love and Sacrifice

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 68: A Mother's Love and Sacrifice**

Lady Olenna was writing a raven scroll notifying Garlan of the family returning to Highgarden. This morning, she had a private meeting with Willas informing her that the Faith Militant may take custody of Derek and the unborn child if Cersei were to confess Tommen was illegitimate. The Queen of Thorns was furious, she worked so hard in establishing House Tyrell, and like any grandmother, great-grandmother on her part would dare let a fanatic take her grandchildren. Stripping away their paternal name to make them zealot worshipers.

No, she would declare war if those Sparrows lay a hand on them. The same she did to free Loras and Margaery from the High Sparrow. She was losing the battle, as Margaery has to pretend to be a faithful servant while Loras locked in a cell. A wound to her pride, but not her honor as the Matriarch. When it comes to her great-grandchildren, Derek and the unborn child will have Tyrell in their name, with both Houses in their title. The family was essential to the Queen of Thorns.

A sound of footsteps could be heard, as the Queen of Thorns glanced up to see Cersei Lannister making way. Follow by Ser Robert Strong. She rolled her eyes, going back to her letter.

"I heard you were leaving King's Landing," Cersei announced, resting her hand on a chair.

"That is hardly your concern," Lady Olenna replied, going back to her letter.

"Your grandson is still a prisoner," Cersei reminded. "You'll be leaving him rotting in a cell?"

"Loras rots in a cell because of you. The High Sparrow rules this city because of you. Our two ancient houses face collapse because of you and your stupidity," Lady Olenna listed, restraining her anger.

"You're right," Cersei agreed. "I made a terrible mistake. I carry it with me every single day."

This surprised Lady Olenna, staring at the stubborn woman. Cersei was severe, she realized her mistakes, and things are only crumbling every single day.

Lady Olenna nodded, "Good."

"I delivered an army of fanatics onto our doorstep. And now we must fight them together." The lioness looked at Olenna. "We need each other."

"I wonder if you're the worst person I've ever met." Lady Olenna asked herself. "At a certain age, it's hard to recall. But the truly vile do stand out through the years. Do you remember the way you smirked at me when my grandson and my granddaughter were dragged off to their cells? I do. I'll never forget it."

"You love your granddaughter. I love my son," Cersei murmured. "It's the only truth I know. We must defend them. "

"I'm leaving this wretched city as fast as I can before that shoeless zealot throws me into one of his cells. Along with Willas, Elain, and Derek. If you're half as bright as you think you are, you'll find a way out of here, too." Lady Olenna advised.

"Never. I will never leave my son," Cersei said.

"What'll you do, then?" Lady Olenna asked. "You have no support. Not anymore. Your brother's gone. The High Sparrow saw to that. The rest of your family have abandoned you. The people despise you. You're surrounded by enemies, thousands of them. You're going to kill them all by yourself?"

Cersei took a deep breath but did not answer.

"You've lost, Cersei," Lady Olenna confirmed. "It's the only joy I can find in all this misery."

The queen of thorns went back to her letter. Cersei gazed at the crone, comprehending she had a point, yet was mistaken. She had Tommen, Myrcella, Elain, and Derek. Though there are some tensions because of the charges the High Sparrow finalized, will destroy her family. She will do whatever it takes to protect her family.

"Why is Elian leaving?" Cersei asked, wanting to be sure.

Lady Olenna sighed, looking up hoping the answer will make the lioness leave, "A spy reported that if Tommen turns out to be a bastard, the Faith Militant will take custody of Derek and the unborn child. We are leaving to save the children."

"Leave you must," Cersei agreed.

Lady Olenna nodded, returning to her letter. Cersei excused herself, her pace fast from speaking with Qyburn. She has a mission for the unchained Maester. A mother's love and a grandmother's love clouded her judgment to protect her cubs. These fanatics will not take her children away. Tommen will remain as King, and Derek will live a happy life. She felt the agony of watching Myrcella being shipped off to Dorne. She will not tolerate nor let her daughter feel the same pain as she did.

Cersei Lannister will have a trial by combat and watch her enemies burn.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

Two Days later,

In private Willas, Derek and I bid farewell to Tommen and Margaery. We explained the situation, though alter them a bit, that if the rumors and false evidence were convincing to be true about Tommen's legitimacy, they would steal Derek to make him king. Tommen was bewildered by this, understanding the situation that Derek and I need to leave King's Landing at once. Willas stated he would send ravens to continue the plan. Once Cersei trial is over, he will return to present their case to overthrow the Sparrows. Margaery hugged me, wishing us farewell and to be safe.

Afterward, we wished Trystane and Myrcella farewell. She hoped I could remain, but I lied saying the stress was not healthy for the baby. Myrcella nodded giving a hug. I wished them luck and suggested they visited us in Highgarden.

Once we were done saying farewell, we went to the courtyard where the house carriage waited. Many Tyrell soldiers were on guard, followed by the royal stag, practically ten men. The knight who I never met before except for Forrester, Lamar, and Ser Barristan. Lord Steffon was true to his word on the escort. Lady Olenna was already inside. Miss Daisy held Derek in her arms, got in and had him secure. I turned taking a glance to see my siblings on the steps waving goodbye. Taking a deep breath, I turned to Willas who nodded about the situation. He offered his hand, lending support.

Just as I took his hand, a group of Sparrows came marching in. They were the men in the black robes, the Faith Militant. Leading them was Cousin Lancel, as his arms were crossed with a neutral expression. I prayed to the gods; they don't look inside the carriage.

"Your Grace, His Holiness the High Septon has chosen you to testify against Cersei Lannister at her trial," Cousin Lancel announced.

"What?" I asked confused.

"In the trial, you shall be a witness to testify against Cersei Lannister about her behavior during the siege, her parenting, the night you have been assaulted, and other events the Seven Septons will ask." Cousin Lancel said. He glanced at the many guards and the house carriage. "Are you leaving somewhere?"

"To Castle Stokeworth, to witness the union between Lady Lollys and Ser Wyllis Bracken." I lied, although the event was happening in the week.

"I'm afraid you have to miss the engagement," Cousin Lancel said. "You will have to remain in King's Landing until the trial is set."

I inhale sharply gazing at Willas. Lady Olenna and Derek were already in the House Carriage; they have a chance to escape. No doubt the Queen of Thorns will give her life to protect her great-grandson. Do to the situation; there was no other option as Willas closed the door.

"If his Holiness the High Sparrow requests our presence in the trial, then we shall do our part to serve the gods," Willas declared.

"His Holiness will be pleased to hear about your cooperation," Cousin Lancel said, approving the answer.

I nodded, "Is there anything else?"

"No, Seven Blessings," Cousin Lancel stated.

"Seven Blessings," we replied.

The Sparrows walked away though stopped at the gate. I told Lamar and Forrester to remove our trunks. They did so leave Derek's and Lady Olenna's property. Seeing their questionable look, I called out, loud for they could hear, "No, thank you for the offer, Lady Elaena, you and Lord Rodrik shall continue onward. Send my regards to Lady Lollys. The Tyrells soldiers will ensure your safety."

Lady Olenna nodded, expressing her condolences about the situation. Miss Daisy kept hold of Derek, who was confused, as he was about to speak except a hand covered his mother. It pained me, my heart clenching as Willas and I returned to the steps, observing the carriage leaving the Keep. As the curtains were clothes, giving the illusion of privacy as our family escaped to Highgarden. The Sparrows convinced we were not going anywhere, left to report to the High Sparrow. Once they were gone, I broke down into tears.

Willas wrapped his arms around me in the sacrifice we had to make. Our son was more important than our own lives. He will be safe in Highgarden, with Garlan and Leonette as his guardians until this was resolved. The second-best army will protect him; the Reach will protect the Heir of Highgarden and future warden. Unable to contain myself, I made do to our apartment ignoring everyone's concern is the choice I had to make.

Once in our room, I laid on the bed and sobbed. I can spend a day without Derek; now it would be months or even weeks if we survive this Ordeal. The doors opened, hearing the cane tap on the stone before the bed dipped. A hand rubbed on my back trying to receive comfort.

"I'd never got a chance to say goodbye," I sobbed.

"It's what's best for him," Willas murmured. "I rather we be in the carriage with him."

"It's a curse to have king's blood," I whispered.

"Maybe so, the unwanted attention, but doesn't stop me from loving you," he said. "Three months at the latest we will leave."

"I'll be in my third trimester by then," I cried. "You're trying to make me suffer, don't you?"

Willas sighed, knowing the complications I had when I was pregnant with Derek. The travel took a week longer from the Red Keep to Highgarden. Imagine traveling during the last three months would be hell. Either way, so much is happening right now, forced to be a witness for the High Sparrow. What Lancel stated were dark times in my past.

"I can't live that moment again," I cried.

"What do you mean?" Willas asked.

"The night of the riot…I'll be forced to confess the truth…they will know of the rape…what Cersei did to me afterward," I sobbed.

Willas wrapped his arms around me. He worked so hard to put an end to the rumors that I was raped, cutting himself to give the illusion he took a virgin bride. Under the Seven, I can't deny or lie to them. If I lie under oath and they can tell…I'll be in a cell. I'll be forced to tell I was raped, and Cersei tried to cover it up and…assaulted me as well to check if the rapist semen was there. I can tell the other things that happened since Joffrey became King…but I can't tell them from that night.

"Who were the guards who saved you that night?" he asked.

"Isaac and Lupin, squires' to some of the knights," I answered.

"I will have a word with them, create an alibi that will convince the Seven Septons, in case they are called upon," he said.

I sighed, trying to wipe the tears away. Being pregnant, my hormones were everywhere from the Sparrows attempt to kidnap my son and now being a witness. I want it to be over. I want to be home, with my family and prepare for our second child.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Forrester made the announcement, "It's Princess Myrcella."

"Let her in," I said.

The door opened as Myrcella came in with a tray of food. Not just any food, but cake with strawberries and cream.

"I know it won't fill the void, but at least it will help the tears," Myrcella murmured.

I sat up wiping the tears away, "Thank you."

She came over setting the tray on the bed. Sweets won't solve everything, won't heal my aching heart, yet it can resolve the craving.

 **.o0o.**

The next few days I hardly left my chambers unless it was necessary. The ache of letting go of my son so he could be safe lingers. As if someone had their hand around my heart and clenched their fingers on it, never letting go. Willas and Tommen figured out a way to prevent suspicions from the Faith Militant about Derek's absence. Apparently, the entire court is keeping their silence. When Septa Unella noticed the toddler not present, many would lie saying they've seen the boy playing. Lord Mace even played along, saying he saw his grandson, having a moment to play with him. Margaery also made sure Septa Unella doesn't come the Tyrell quarters. Wherever the Queen goes Septa Unella follows.

Although, I knew I needed to make my presence known. Myrcella had invited me to a sewing circle in her chambers. I accepted the offer, knowing I'll have to face my demons. So, with Lamar and Forrester at my side, we made do to the royal tower. As we enter the tower, we saw the Sparrows waiting in the open room, all but Lancel holding their weapons. We stopped at the corner to see what is going on.

Cersei, Qyburn, and Ser Robert Strong came out to greet the Sparrows. Many of the Sparrows were amazed and terrified by the gigantic Kingsguard. All but Cousin Lancel seemed phased by this intimidation tactic.

"Your Grace," Lancel greeted. "His Holiness the High Septon wishes to speak with you to the Great Sept of Baelor."

"Last I check, the High Septon is in the dungeons," Cersei replied. "His Holiness the High Sparrow is welcome to see me here in the Red Keep.

"Your Grace, this is not a request," Lancel said, holding back a smirk.

"It is a request, Cousin Lancel," Cersei said. "You are asking me for something I'm refusing. "

Lance smirked, "The High Septon commands. Are you sure you want to refuse him?"

Cersei kept a poise face, "He promised me I could stay in the Red Keep until my tria-"

"He made no such promises," Lancel interrupted. "If you refuse to come of your free will . . ."

"Get out," Cersei snapped.

This shocked Lancel, not expecting such a response. His polite manner, or the attempt to be polite as a Sparrow vanished, turning serious. Cersei turned to leave, the same time the Sparrows with weapons stepped forward. However, Ser Robert Strong came between them.

"Move aside, ser," Lancel warned.

Ser Robert's hand moved, wrapping around the sword's handle.

"Order your man to step aside, or there will be violence," Lancel ordered Cersei.

Cersei paused, contemplating her decision. " I choose violence."

The Sparrow, the one I remember as Brother Jack sound his club covered in spike. The weapon punctures through Ser Robert's chest place, yet the knight was unphased by it. Brother Jack glanced, seeing how thick the spikes were and yank the club out. The only damage that could be seemed was the puncture marks on the metal, not a trace of blood on the spikes. Brother Jack's eyes widen, dumbfounded by this. The Sparrow attempted again, except Ser Robert left hand grabbed him by the neck lifting him into the air. I gasped, seeing Brother Jack struggling, dropping his weapon as he was being strangled. His brothers, scurrying away bewilder by this.

Ser Robert then tossed brother Jack to the center of the room. He marched over, maneuvering the sparrow to face the flock, kneeling down, one hand grabbing Brother Jack's neck while the other along the jaw. At first, I thought he was going to snap his neck. Instead…Ser Robert tore his jaw out. Blood splatter, the body, shaking until being dropped to the ground bleeding away. My hands cover my mouth to suppress a scream while my stags stood there in shock. The Sparrows were shocked too. Meanwhile, Cersei and Qyburn stood there amazed, satisfied in the Kingsguard work.

Ser Robert wiped his hand on the corpses robe, before returning to his position beside Cersei. Lancel and the other Sparrows glance at them with caution.

"Please tell His High Holiness he's always welcome to visit," Cersei murmured.

Afterward, she returned to her quarters.

I've seen death take many forms in my life. I've seen it jousting tournaments, in battles, in riots, in assassination attempts, and sickness. Men trampled by their horses, crushed to the ground, shard splinters impaled into their necks, and swords through their bodies. I thought seeing the previous High Septon when the riot accrued would be the last of being torn apart. No, seeing the Sparrow jaw being ripped out is by far the worse death imaginable.

Unable to take my eyes away from seeing Brother Jack laying there, eyes wide open and missing his lower jaw. The upper teeth exposed, along with the tongue and other organs that never been seen before. The blood was pooling around, till seeping down the drain.

"What is happening!" Myrcella called.

"Don't come out!" Forrester yelled.

It was too late as Myrcella stepped out from the staircase seeing the horror. She gasped, turning away covering her eyes. Snapping out of my daze, I rushed over to her, shielding her from the violence that is presented. Four Sparrows collected their fallen brother's body, carrying him away. I glance at Lancel seeing the consequences when challenging Cersei Lannister.

 **.o0o.**

Willas and Prince Trystane entered the chamber in a rush. The prince of Dorne, rushing to his wife holding her in her arms as she sobbed.

"She only saw the aftermath," Lamar answered a possible question.

I sat on the lounge still catatonic in what happened. Willas came over, taking a seat next to me. He took my hand, eyes widening, "Your hands are cold."

"It's the shock," Lamar declared. "Unfortunately, she saw what happened."

"What happened?" Prince Trystane asked.

"The Sparrows came to escort the Queen Mother to the Sept of Baelor to meet with the High Sparrow," Forrester answered. "Lancel gave her the option to come willingly or by force. She refused, choosing violence. One of the Sparrows attack, intervene by Ser Robert…the man literally ripped his jaw out. A sight that can never be unseen."

Willas nodded, "One of you, request milk of the poppy."

"Wouldn't essences of Nightshade help?" Lamar asked.

"Not while Elain's pregnant," Willas answered.

Lamar nodded giving a bow, before leaving to fetch Milk of the Poppy to ease the senses.

"It will never end, will it?" I whispered.

Neither of the men could answer the question.

 **.o0o.**

A week later there was a gathering in the throne room. Myrcella and I managed to recover from the shock that we witness. Cersei tried to apologize, never wanting us to witness such violence. However, the act alone convinced Myrcella and Prince Trystane to request new chambers. Stating they will not stay under the same roof as Ser Robert.

Tommen heard of this and was summoned to Sept of Baelor to meet the High Sparrow to discuss the matter. To see if he could rectify the situation. Willas and Prince Trystane gathered in the Small Council meeting in the early hours, and days spent in discussion of this violent event. The High Sparrow had pulled the lioness tail and was met by her claws in the form of Ser Robert. Any more of this challenge and I fear the retaliation she'll do.

In the Throne room, Tommen was speaking with Grand Maester Pycelle while Prince Trystane had a conversation with Lord Kevan. Margaery stood there, discussing with Lord Mace. Myrcella, Willas, and I took our position in the gallery with all the other ladies and selected Lords. The floor was flooded with courtiers, curious in what this gathering is about as gossip spread about Ser Robert Strong brutally murdering a man with his bare hands.

The doors opened, as silence engrossed the grand hall. All eyes were focusing on Cersei with Ser Robert and Qyburn by her side. The air seemed to have gone cold; the atmosphere grew tense. When Cersei made her way to the Iron Throne, Lord Kevan stopped her, standing on the last bottom step...

"There's to be a royal announcement?" Cersei asked.

"There is," Lord Kevan answered.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Cersei asked.

Lord Kevan took a deep breath, "There is to be a royal announcement in the throne room at this very moment."

Cersei scowled at him, before taking a step up the stairs, except Lord Kevan stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To stand by my son," Cersei answered.

"Your place is in the gallery," Lord Kevan reminded. "With the other ladies of the court."

Cersei glanced at Tommen, asking for his assistance. Sadly, the young king glanced at her and return to his conversation with Grand Maester Pycelle. Holding her discontent, she made way to the Gallery, joining her daughters. Myrcella tensed, as Ser Robert stood behind us. My breathing sharpened, trying not to glance back sensing the dangerous knight's presence. Willas took my hand, entwining our fingers together ensuring her was there.

It wasn't long before the announcement started. Tommen took his seat on the Iron Throne while Margaery sat on the Queen's chair on his right, and Lord Kevan stood at his left as Hand of the King. Tommen glanced at Cersei one last time before facing his court.

"Lords and ladies, the Faith and the Crown are the two pillars that hold up this world. One collapses, so does the other. The Father judges us all. If you break his laws…" Tommen paused taking a deep breath. "You will be punished. After conferring with His Holiness, the High Septon, we have determined that Cersei Lannister's trial will be held in the Great Sept of Baelor on the first day of the Festival of the Mother."

Murmurs spread around in how soon the trial would be — only a week from now.

"Furthermore, after much prayer and reflection, the Crown has decided that from this day forward, trial by combat will be forbidden throughout the Seven Kingdoms," Tommen added, receiving a gasp from the court. "The tradition is a brutish one, a scheme devised by corrupt rulers in order to avoid true judgment from the gods. Cersei Lannister will stand trial before the Seven Septons as it was in the earliest days of the Faith. Seven blessings to all."

"Seven blessings," The courtiers replied.

"Seven blessings," I mumbled.

I glanced at Cersei seeing the pain expressed and skin paled in what she could possibly see as a betrayal. After seeing what Ser Robert is capable of, the Faith Militant took away Cersei's only chance of freedom. Two champions won't be influenced by the Gods decisions in the accuse fate. No, the Seven Septons will decide through the spiritual guidance of the gods. Let it be one soul to be spared or condemned instead of two.

Tommen stood up and offered his hand to Margaery who accepted the offer. They then walked down the aisle with the Kingsguard and the official Small Council behind them. Cersei walked through the Gallery, trying to stop him, yet she was too late as they left the throne room. Qyburn caught up and whispered something into her ear. Cersei merely nodded as the pair left with Ser Robert behind them.

" _These violent delights have violent end_ s," Willas murmured.

I nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Can you guess the Quote?**

 **Thanks for reading and please a review!**


	69. Chapter 69: Secrets

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter is rated M**_

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Secrets**

I shot up awake having a nightmare. A terrible dream of everyone I loved dead. It felt so real as if the flames in the vision were alive. Before I could comprehend the dream was about, except remembering it vanished. Like blowing out a candles flame. All I could remember was fire and the death of innocent people. I covered my face, adding pressure to my eyes taking long deep breaths. Once my nerves were settled, I glanced at Willas who was still asleep. Usually, he is a light sleeper, but with all this stress and anxiety that's been happening, he has fallen into a deep sleep.

I sighed, looking out the window seeing it was the early hours of dawn. Unable to fall asleep after that dream, I got up to use the privy relieving myself. Then poured me a glass of water having a drink and gazed out into the view of the valley. Nature seemed peaceful; maybe the Old Gods had something going. Let nature be, no philosophy, only life itself.

I placed a hand on my stomach, as the bump finally made its presence known. This little one's life was in danger, and I need to do all means necessary to protect him or her. During Derek early stages, I had to fear of Joffrey's wrath. Grandfather Tywin was there, preventing Joffrey from tormenting me, distracting the False King with wedding preparations. Now with the Faith Militant, their ideal plan if evidence proves or Cersei confesses Tommen's illegitimacy, they will force him to abdicate and…possibly stoning him to death. And they will come for me as a brute mare and take my children away. If my little one is a boy, they will take him the moment he no longer needs to nurse until they can get their clutches on Derek.

I took another deep breath, needing a distraction; otherwise, this anxiety will afflict me dearly. Last thing I want is to lose the child because of fear. A sound of yawning could be heard, as Willas woken up. He sat up and leaned against the bedframe. I walked over to him and straddled his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to a hug.

"Are you all right, love?" He murmured. "What's wrong?"

"I need you," I whispered.

He arched a brow.

"It's been too long," I murmured, cradling his face and kissing him.

We haven't been intimated since arriving from Dorne and discovering that I was pregnant. So much distraction and duties to the Crown, leaving us exhausted. If not, the Faith Militant being permitted on the ground. On several occasions, they would barge into people's rooms lecturing them of committing a sin. Many courtiers who were married lied saying they were procreating. Meanwhile eligible courtiers sexually active in the premarital bed ended up humiliated and shamed.

The concerns weren't there, not with the need to embrace my husband that hugs and kisses could not satisfied. Lifting his nightshirt some exposing his penis and wrapped my hand around it in strokes. Willas groaned, biting his lips to suppress a moan. His hand came to my mons, stroking the folds and teasing my clit. I gasped, pressing against his hand until he slides a finger inside. In sync our hands move together, prepping what we desire. Lips against one another to silence the pleasures our bodies felt. Never knowing if little birds or Sparrows were listening.

It wasn't long until we were both ready. Guiding his member into my core and slide down until he was all the way in. A panted gasp escaped, feeling my walls stretch to his girth. Willas groaned, bowing his head into my neck, one hand on my hip while the other tangled in my hair. Once adjusted, I moved my hips riding him in a slow leisurely pace. As I move back and forth, Willas would jerk his hips thrusting inside. I threw my head back, a whimper escaped since he stroked that spot. Sliding a hand between us, he tweaks my clit, sending me over the edge, causing my muscles to tighten around him. Willas held me close; lips clashed against mine consuming my cries of euphoric bliss.

Turning us around, so Willas was on top, he thrust away in seek of his release. A hand over my mouth was silencing me. I took the assault, accepting each thrust, hands clinging to his shirt not wanting to let go. Several strokes later he came, spilling his seeds inside me groaning. We've panted, catching our breath after such a long absence of being one. I wished we could continue, but once is enough…not taking the risk of being caught.

"Better?" Willas asked.

"Much," I answered. "If only we can do it again."

He chuckles softly, kissing the top of my head, "Soon."

It was clear we missed each other's touches. If the fanatical faith wasn't such fascists, we could be free. Anyway, we quickly hide the evidence of our lovemaking. Burning sage and lavender to cover the scent, using a rag to clean up any bodily fluids and hiding it deep in a trunk. As soon as that was out of the way, we prepared for the day. Just as we finished getting dressed, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Ser Forrester," the stag said. "The Lord Commander wants to speak to both to you in private."

Willas and I looked at each other confused.

What does Lord Steffon want now?

 **.o0o.**

Lamar and Forrester escorted us to a base where the Royal Stags resigns. It was on the Red Keep's property, but far away from the city near the bay. Inside, we were led to the Lord Commander's office. It was simple, not as grand at the Kingsguard, the only thing that was decorative was the House Baratheon banners. But that did not matter, as one individual who I haven't seen in almost two months stood there.

"Gareth," I greeted, walking over and hugging him.

This surprised Ser Wensington until he chuckled patting my back, "I'm honored that, your grace, has missed me."

I chuckled pulling back seeing Lady Wisteria and hugged her in return.

We pulled back, as Ser Wensington, Lord Steffon, Willas, Lady Wisteria, and I occupied the study. The room engrossed with a serious matter.

"What news do you bring?" Willas asked.

"Lady Wisteria and I made it to Ser Carvells keep," Ser Wensington answered. "The boy your Thorns have found is indeed Rickon Stark."

"Thank the Seven," I sighed in relief.

"Ser Carvell is training the boy as we speak," Ser Wensington informed.

"Any news from the North?" Willas asked.

"Lord Jon Umber presented a boy who resembles Rickon to Lord Ramsay Bolton," Steffon answered. "Apparently House Umber and House Karstark have pledge allegiance to House Bolton. I congratulate you two in saving Rickon and his guardian."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Jon Snow and Lady Sansa have been trying to recruit men in preparations for war. No doubt to take back their home. So far, House Mormont, House Hornwood, and House Mazin have joined the cause. Even recruited the Wildlings. Promised them home and lands if they help retrieve Winterfell." Steffon added.

"Wildlings? How did the Night's Watch allow Wildlings to cross the wall? Last I heard, Lord Stannis had them prisoner, executed their leader, Mance Rayder." I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Steffon said. "There's been talk about the Great Wall and the dead rising from the grave."

"Sounds like an old ghost tale," Willas said.

"We are keeping watch on the situation," Steffon assured. "But now, it's time we focus on these Sparrows."

I sighed not sure where this is going.

"We need to prepare for another Civil War. The Faith Militant is pressing on the matters about the king's illegitimacy. If Your Grace allows it, we will have our men ready in defense to protect you, your family, and your siblings," Steffon said.

"They seriously want my children?" I asked to be sure.

"I'm afraid so," Steffon answered.

I looked at Willas to be sure. We had a plan to take down the High Sparrow and his followers without violence. Present the documents that Cersei forge, based it on a misunderstanding. Limit the Faith Militant power, suppressing this radical movement. That was before their plot was revealed in destroying my family to make my children zealots in their cause.

"If it leads to that, then yes," I replied. "Only if Tommen's is declared illegitimate."

"Since you are a witness at the Trial, Gareth, Barristan, Lamar, and Forrester will be assigned to you. Other's will be out in the streets with an army at the ready," Steffon said.

"An army?" I asked flabbergasted.

"You didn't think your father left you with ten men, did you?" Steffon asked.

"What did he leave me?" I asked.

When my father died, I thought all he left in his will were the Royal Stags, my grandmother's jewelry, and a small dowry. Now that the truth is out, he left me a claimant, a Kingdom, and an army.

"More than you can imagine," the Lord Commander answered.

. **o0o**.

Returning to the apartment, I was overwhelmed by everything that Lord Steffon said. My father, in the last nine years of his life, showed no interest in preparing for the future. But apparently, I was mistaken, as he left an army for me along with gold from the Targaryen vaults, weapons, and property in the Stormlands. Steffon explained when Robert knew of the illegitimacy of my younger siblings he initially plans to petition for a divorce and the consequences the Lannisters would bring. However, that never happened. Steffon never understood why his son waited so long that it led to his death.

"I have a theory he was waiting to find you a match, ensuring you were safe," Steffon assumed. "You are his treasure."

Robert was a warrior, not a king. He never wanted to be king in the first place. All he wanted was Lyanna Stark and returning to the Stormlands, taking his inheritance as Warden of the Stormlands. However, Lord Jon Arryn and other Houses convinced Robert to become king. The Rebels wouldn't simply rebel for a woman. With Targaryen blood in his veins, he was restoring Rhaelle's prophecy that the Stag and the Dragon shall take the Iron Throne. Steffon explained his mother was blessed with visions. The early age of the Targaryen bloodline and old Valyrian were blessed with abilities. Only a selected view and Rhaelle's when gazing into the flames could have a premonition. All she ever said she saw dark hair children with eyes as storms shall sit on the Iron Throne. Wrong will be right when the balance is set in blood.

"And I thought I had a complicated family," Willas murmured.

"The curse of King's blood," I sighed. "Visions, prophecy, self-enlightenment, what else is there?"

"High sexual appetite," Willas added.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. It struck his chest which he chuckled unfazed by the assault. He came over, sitting on the lounge.

"If you knew you had all this, would you have pledge war against Joffrey?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I doubted the people supported me in the Seven Kingdoms."

He took my hand, "When Joffrey took Ned Stark's head and the North rebelling, I had my Thorns throughout the Seven Kingdoms to hear what Robb Stark's army was planning. The Young Wolf received the raven from Stannis stating the truth that Joffrey was a bastard. Robb…proclaimed that everywhere his men go the common folk will know the truth, that the Iron Throne was stolen from you. Everyone called your brother the Young Usurper and you the Silent Queen or the True Queen. Lords stated their support. Before Lady Caitlyn was sent off to establish an alliance with Renly, the Starks original plan was to restore your birthright, in exchange for the Norths independence and accepting Robb Stark as King of the North."

"If that were to happen, I would've accepted the terms," I sighed.

It's astonishing that Robb Stark would do such a thing. Was the sake of our fathers' friendship worth it? Of course, he rebelled because Cersei and Joffrey arrested Eddard Stark. It was a rescue mission at first. Until Joffrey ordered Ser Ilyne to bring Eddard's head, that started the war in which the North wanted independence from the Seven Kingdoms. If they were to succeed, breaking the tradition of the male succession, I would have allowed it. To repay for their service, only make the exception of Tommen and Myrcella to be spared.

Now I don't want the Iron Throne. I want to be in Highgarden to be Lady by Willas side and raise our children to be intelligent leaders. So, it is vital for Tommen's blood status isn't questioned. The trial is in two days. All we can do is wait and play our cards right.

. **o0o**.

 _The Great Sept of Baelor_

Late in the night at the Great Sept of Baelor, two Thorns were securing the area. They've been spying on the Unchained Maester Qyburn, whose little birds have been spotted around these parts. No one didn't seem to notice these children, Sparrows passing by thinking they were the gods' children seeking worship. However, the Thorns had other opinions. Seeing the children not going inside the Great Sept main entrance or the emergency entrances. No, they noticed them in small allies, bending down, crawling around small openings. One would say searching for a place to stay for an orphan.

Once more the Thorns doubted it. As they walked around, checking doors and avoiding Sparrows, they stopped noticing a boy leaving a building next to the Great Sept. It was the storage building, where the Sept keeps its candles and supplies for the Septons and members of the faith. Curious, they went inside to see what was inside. They entered, walking down halls and staircases, finding rooms filled with the usual provisions. By the time they went into the basement, the Thorn with an orange sash had noticed a disturbance in one of the walls. Walking over, he found someone had knocked the wall down creating a large size whole to enter.

Orange Thorn called out to his comrade, the one with the blue sash to come over. Cautious, they crawled in, noticing the darkness. The Blue thorn took a vial out of his satchel and gave it a hard shake. The contents in the vial caused a chemical reaction illuminating light. Not as bright as a torch, but enough to see a few feet. It was a chamber, filled with barrels upon barrels of liquid. At the seams of each barrel seeped a green substance to thick to be wine or water. Blue Thorn also noticed a faint smell of sulfuric.

The Orange Thorn walked further till noticing three giant clay barrels dripping…creating three puddles around it. Center of each pool was barely an inch of candles. All three were not lit, that was when the realization struck, seeing Wildfire in its substance state surrounded them. Seeing how big the chamber was going through the storage building and into the Great Sept could mean one thing…disaster.

"We need to inform Lord Willas and the Sparrows," Orange told his comrade.

"Agree," Blue said.

The Orange Thorn grabbed the candles to be safe before they left the chambers, making their way up to the building. Just as they entered the main floor, a sword struck Orange in the stomach penetrating him all the way through. Orange gaged, looking up to see Ser Robert on the other end of the sword. In a flick of his wrist, the sword cut him partly in half. Blue Thorn's eyes widen, running fast as he could to escape the giant. The moment he reached the door, three children appeared with knives in their hands.

Using his skills, he ran before leaping over the kids and managed to escape. Just as he turned down an alley to climb of a building, a hand wrapped around his cloak preventing him from escaping. The Thorn grabbed his dagger twisting around to attack only to be met by a leather hand, and head smashed into the wall.

Ser Robert saw blood splatter on the wall and no sign of life afterward. Considering the Thorn to be dead, he dragged the body and tossed it into a compost pit. One of the children came up to him, hesitant. Ser Robert turned his head glancing at the boy.

"Candles are back in place, ser" the boy said.

The Giant knight nodded. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out three gold coins. He tossed it in the air as the three children caught them or picked it off the ground. Not saying another word, they went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the Trial.**

 **Make your predictions in the review!**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	70. Chapter 70: The Trial

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 70: The Trial**

Willas was agitated yesterday. He had sent two Thorns to examine the Great Sept of Baelor to be sure it was safe. Apparently, his Thorns noticed Cersei's Little Birds had been seen around the area. It could be nothing, just Cersei trying to gather information for her defense. But Willas, being a man wanting to be one step ahead doubted it. All day he waited for his Thorns to report. No response. So, he sent some soldiers dressed in casual clothes to search for them. By night, they've to return saying they found one of the Thorns in a compost pit. The man was barely alive, receiving severe head trauma. When asked what happened, he managed to say "Fire" before falling unconscious…comatose. The Maester that the Tyrells brought, says he'll do his best to treat the Thorn…except the Stranger may proceed to end his suffering.

 _Fire? What did he mean by fire?_ I thought.

The Thorn's condition showed no indication of being burned although a faint scent of a foul smell could be note — not one of decomposing food and crops, but something else. Neither Willas or I could indicate what the smell was. Willas wished Prince Oberyn was here since the Red Viper was almost a Maester could detect what it was. I could already imagine Oberyn saying, "You want me to smell shit?"

Overall, Willas was overly concern for our safety. The trial is the day after tomorrow, and if somebody tried to prevent a discovery that could sabotage it was frightening. Lamar reported this to Lord Steffon, and he was on guard getting the city highly alert. I informed Tommen, Myrcella, and Prince Trystane about this, advising them to be highly alert. If they sense something was off or an individual not acting normal to leave the Sept at once. Tommen informed Margaery of the situation in private under the disguise of royal duty of producing an heir.

Matters only gotten worse, when the announcement came of Ser Loras will be confessing of his sins before the Trial. The Faith Militant can do nothing to punish the Knight of the Flowers severely. He has sworn his life, renouncing his claims, marriage, and duties of fathering children, bound to serve the King and his heirs until death. The only thing the High Sparrow could do was punished Ser Loras and commence the Walk of Attornment. As much as Cersei Lannister and Margaery Tyrell walk of Attornment gathered the cities citizens, a knight or man doesn't hold the same regard. Mostly, walked to the keep as Sparrows call him a sinner because Tomorrow will all be about Cersei.

My stomach churn, the stress, and anxieties riling the symptoms of morning sickness that I was vomiting. A midwife had to be called upon, to ensure I was hydrated and ate food. Monitoring to ensure the unborn child's condition is safe. My heart was beating rapidly, not wanting to go over the past…to go back to the night of the rape. Willas, bless his soul did all means necessary to comfort me. We both prayed that rape is never mentioned. Isaac and Lupin agreed that if they are called upon, they will say that Talbot attempted, ripping my robes and forcing me down, yet killed the attackers before they even try. Cersei, having heard of what Cousin Lancel addressed when Lady Olenna and Derek left, agreed that the event never happen. Her way of manipulating me to earn some courtesy called to the stand.

So that night, I tossed and turned in my sleep. It would be the middle of the night when I asked a handmaiden to get milk of the poppy to ease the nerves. If I weren't pregnant, I would have taken a drop of Essence of Nightshade. Once I have consumed the beverage, I managed to fall asleep in Willas's arms knowing he is there protecting our unborn child and me.

By the early hours in the morning did the squire and handmaiden woken us up in preparation for the Trial. Willas had to leave early, stating he had to be there for his brother. He needed to be sure that Loras receives a fair punishment and no harm in his walk. I wanted to beg him to stay. Having this heavy feeling something was not right.

Willas held me in his arm and kissed my forehead, "I must. I share the same love for my brother the same you have for Tommen."

I sighed, bowing my head in his chest, "Please take Lamar and Barristan with you."

"As you wish," Willas murmured.

He tilted my chin to look into our eyes before kissing me. There were much love and devotion in them. One filled with promises that everything was all right. Sadly, this feeling in my gut says differently. I tried not to cry as he pulled away leaving the apartment to support his family. Those who are attending to the first half of the trial was Willas, Margaery, Lord Mace, and Lord Kevan. Due to my condition, the High Sparrow was considerate to let me attend the second half. I'll be joining Cersei and her company to the Great Sept.

As time went on, the handmaidens got me to dress for the trial. They brushed my hair, applying the traditional Tyrell braids on each side and letting my hair down. The dress I wore was soft teal brocade that the images of vines could almost be seen. The sleeves were long, bell shape while on the shoulder had a cuff resembling antlers in embroidery. The collar was high wrapped around my neck, providing modesty to the standards of the Faith. The only accessories I wore, was the emerald ring and the broach Willas had given me.

I pray to the gods to let the trial not bring much dishonor to our family.

Although, I will receive justice in all the horrible things Cersei Lannister has done to me.

Something did not feel right.

 **.o0o.**

 _Willas's POV_

Willas arrived at the Great Sept of Baelor along with his sister and father. They gathered in the Sanctum, where seven chairs were placed on the Seven-pointed star tiled on the floor, in front of each of the Seven. All around highborn, businesspeople, Lords, Ladies, envoys, and scholars filled the chamber. Although, Willas noticed the many sparrows throughout. Murmurs echoed around the room, wondering when the event was going to start.

A demand for silence was called upon as the High Sparrow, and Six Septons representing each of the Kingdoms arrived. All no longer in the garments that represented their Kingdoms, all wearing wool robes. Willas noticed the Septon of the Starry Sept, seeing the drastic change in the elderly man's appearance. Not an ounce of the Reach or symbolism for the Starry Sept. All Seven Septons came down, yet the High Sparrow bowed his head to Queen Margaery. Afterward, all took a seat before the gods in preparation for Ser Loras confession.

It wasn't long as four Sparrows escorted Loras into the center star. No longer did Loras resembled himself. He was thinner, skin pale from not being touch by the sun in several months. His short curls cut up nearing a cropped head. The only thing he wore was a ragged chemise, torn and frail. The Tyrells looked at the second youngest member of the family noticing the spark in his eyes were dimmed.

The High Sparrow stood up walking over to the accuse.

"Ser Loras Tyrell," The High Sparrow greeted. "Are you prepared to confess and profess your guilt before the Seven."

Loras looked down, but spoke loudly to be heard, "I confess before the Seven and freely admit to my crimes."

"To which crimes will you be confessing?" The High Sparrow asked.

"All of them," Loras answered. "I lay with other men including the traitor Renly Baratheon."

The audience gasped at this.

"I perjured myself before the gods. I am guilty of depravity, dishonesty, profligacy, and arrogance." Loras listed, he sighed. "I see that now. I humble myself before the Seven and accept whatever punishment the gods deem just."

The High Sparrow faced the audience, "The gods' judgment is fierce, but also fair. The Warrior punishes those who believe themselves beyond the reach of justice. But the Mother shows her mercy to those who kneel before her."

Loras gazed at the High Sparrow, then kneel before the statue of the Mother, "I take full responsibility of my many sins and unburden myself of my desires. My only remaining wish is to devote my life to the Seven. May I be a living example of their grace for others to witness."

"You understand fully what this means?" The High Sparrow asked.

"I do," Loras answered. "I will abandon the Tyrell name and all that goes with it…"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow it," The High Sparrow interrupted. "For you have made a sacred vow to his Majesty, King Tommen, a sworn brotherhood to the Kingsguard."

Loras eyes widen still keeping his gaze upon the ground.

"I cannot accept your fealty to the gods as a devout man of the Faith. I ask you to dedicate your life to the Seven gods and the Crown." The High Sparrow said, placing a hand on Loras chin and tilted it up to see the broken knight's face. "Will you fight to defend your faith against heretics and apostates?"

"I will," Loras promised, speaking the truth.

The High Sparrow nodded, placing his hand on the sinner's head, "Then bare this mark and protect us all."

The High Sparrow nodded to his flock. Lancel and two other sparrows came over to Loras. Each was taking his arm, while Lancel stood behind Loras, tilting his head back and drew a knife. Loras inhaled, eyes staring at his family until the tip of the blade sliced through his forehead. Loras almost cried out in agony, till grinding his teeth to suppress the pain. Not to show weakness before the audience.

"No, I can't let them…" Lord Mace protested, rushing to stop it.

However, Willas and Margaery grabbed their father's arm preventing the disruption.

"Faith is the way, Father," Margaery said.

Willas felt the same as his father. Wanting to march down there and stopped this mutilation. A dishonor to the Tyrell name and a knight.

 _Barbaric_ , He thought.

Although Loras will soon be a free man, being a Faith Knight in the Kingsguard, he won't have to live as a fanatic. Even though, the mark on his forehead will remind him the several months of torment and the humiliation that his desires as a human were bestowed upon the world. Once the punishment of the mark of the Seven was present, the High Sparrow spoke out:

"You've have been reborn, my son. You are now and forever be Ser Loras of the Faith. Brother and protector of the Kingsguard and his majesty."

Ser Loras stood and nodded. His senses in near shock from the trauma is face went through. Margaery came over to the High Sparrow while Willas continue to restrain his father.

"You mutilated him," Margaery accused. "You gave me your word."

"And I have kept my word," the High Sparrow replied. "Once the Queen Mother's trial is concluded, Ser Loras is free to leave."

"And where is the Queen Mother?" Margaery asked.

Lancel came over; he had received a message from the castle. "Her litter never left the Red Keep. Brother Seamus said Princess Elain has miscarried."

Margaery's eyes widen. Willas who caught word of this eyes widen. His heart sank for the little one who fell victim to the stress from this ordeal has created. Elain had begged him to stay; all night was a complication, and yet he left to support his brother. An image of Elain lying in bed, bleeding while Qyburn or Maester Pycelle tried to ease the process of delivering a dead fetus. Her cries and wails were echoing in his ear.

The High Sparrow frown, "It appears the Queen Mother doesn't wish to attend her own trial. Go to the Red Keep and show her the way. Take Lord Willas with you and receive Princess Testimony as her proxy."

Lancel nodded, as he walked over to Lord Willas gesturing him to follow. He complied, seeing the condolences of many people who were able to hear the Sparrow's statement. Miscarriages were common; however, this being Princess Elain, a woman who has made many sacrifices saddens them on. They left the Sept, walking down the stairs when the group noticed a young boy running down the steps.

"Get the others," Lancel ordered. "Lord Willas, you came by horse. You take the lead to comfort your wife."

"Thank you," Willas said.

"My apologies," Lancel said, before going after the boy.

Willas ignored the pain in his leg, rushing to the stables with Barristan and Lamar behind him. Hurrying on the horses and galloped towards the Red Keep in haste. The Heir of Highgarden prayed that his beloved will still be alive.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

Earlier that day…

Once the handmaidens were finished in the preparations, I heaved a deep breath praying towards the Warrior to give me strength, to the Crone to lend me her wisdom, to the Father to seek justice, and to the Mother for her mercy. When my nerves settled down, I left the apartment where Ser Wensington and Ser Forrester waited. They gave the nod lending their support till leading the way towards the courtyard.

At the courtyard, Myrcella and Prince Trystane waited along with other members of the company. Although several people were absent. Where was Tommen, Cersei, Qyburn, and Grand Maester Pycelle?

"Did Tommen or Mother depart already?" I asked.

"No, we're still waiting for them," Myrcella answered, sadness in her voice knowing what the Trial will bestow. She knew Cersei had committed adultery and incest since she was the product of it along with Tommen. What bothers her the most, was the charges of regicide…the murder of King Robert.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know, but Mother needs to face justice and defend herself against these charges."

Myrcella sighed but nodded.

A squire of Tommen's came forward, "Princess Elain, Princess Myrcella, the king commands for your presence immediately."

Tommen probably needed some encouragement due to the situation at hand. We nodded walking up the steps with our knights, except the squire stopped Ser Wensington, Ser Forrester, and Ser Arys.

"Just the princesses," The Squire reminded. "His Majesty clearly states that."

Ser Arys, though a sworn shield to Princess Myrcella had to obey being a knight of the Kingsguard. Ser Wensington and Ser Forrester held a questionable look.

"Do as his grace commands," I told them.

The two stags clenched their jaw but complied.

The squire escorted Myrcella and me to the royal chambers where Tommen resigns. He knocked on the door, then opened it letting us in. We entered seeing Tommen standing up with a sigh.

"All right," Tommen said. "I'm ready."

"Didn't you just summon for us?" Myrcella asked.

Tommen looked at us confused, "No."

Heavy footsteps entered the room, as we faced Ser Robert Strong.

"We have to go," Tommen said, leading the way out. "We're late for the trial."

The moment we reached the door, Ser Robert pushed his hand out carefully stopping the king.

"Step aside, Ser," Tommen ordered.

Ser Robert remained where he was as his second hand closed the door.

"As your King, I order you to step aside," Tommen commanded.

However, the giant knight remained put. The only movement he did was removing his hand and standing at attention. His mass was blocking the only entrance out of this apartment. Realization struck, this was Cersei's doing. She was keeping her children locked up preventing us from attending her trial. This wasn't good since I was a witness. If I don't appear, I will be charged with contempt.

"You can't keep us hostage!" I yelled. "Guards! Anybody! Let us out!"

No one came.

 **.o0o.**

 _In the Courtyard._

Prince Trystane noticed it had been a long time since Prince Myrcella and Princess Elain went inside to speak with Tommen. He assumed his brother-in-law was nervous. No one could blame him since anyone would feel conflicted if their own mother was put on trial for the horrendous charges. However, what could have been a twenty-minute delay, turned half an hour, then an hour. He walked over to the Stags who accompany Princess Elain.

"Excuse, should we go check on them to ensure they are all right?" Prince Trystane suggested.

"The King told us to wait," Forrester reminded.

"I know his grace advice it, but do you serve the king or the princess?" Prince Trystane asked.

Ser Wensington considered the Prince of Dorne had a good point. He nodded making his way to the main entrance when all of the sudden the doors slammed and the sound of the locked planked was put up. Only to have a quick glance noticing Lannister soldiers doing the barricade. All three men were surprised by the unexpected actions. Follow by hearing the echo sound of the doors being shut including the windows on the first level.

Gareth cursed ordering Forrester to rush to the Stags headquarters and informed that the royal siblings are being held, hostage. The young stag was rushing out, while he and Ser Arys tried to find an entrance. Prince Trystane followed, offering his assistance. Half of the forces were out in the streets, so hopefully the remaining can siege the castle.

 **.o0o.**

 _Lancel's POV_

Lancel followed the boy to the storage house. Something did not feel right. There were no children in the Sanctum since the young are not permitted to witness the trial. If the boy was afraid of being caught for peeking, he should've run straight to the square to hide among the people. Instead, he walked to the storage building. He chased after the boy through the dark corridors, finding the hole in the wall. Since becoming a member of the Faith, this hole wasn't here before.

Cautious, he crawled inside seeing the torch laying on the ground. He walked over picking up the source of light, "The longer you wait, the worse it'll be for you."

He noticed the many barrels in the chamber. More alert he continued his search for the boy. He was no ill intentions, merely get the boy off the property and respect towards his elders. He walked deeper, then stop hearing a sound. Almost sounds of squeaks, scurrying, and scratching. Lancel turned to the source only to stop in horror. Laying before him was a corpse, torn in half, the vital organs and inners being feast upon by rats. The sight startled him, stepping back when a sharp pain stabbed him

Lancel cried, falling to his knees in seeing the boy. The boy stabbed him again, this time in the spine. This caused the sparrow to lose function in the lower half of his body, unable to stand. All that Lancel could feel was the pain. It was worse than being shot by an arrow. The boy hunched over examining the damage he had inflicted.

"What are you doing?" Lancel demanded.

The boy nodded in approval and ran.

Lancel panted, looking up noticing an illumination of green. A memory came from the past during the Battle of Blackwater way. Mustering all his strength, he dragged himself to investigate. What he saw was barrels upon barrels of Wildfire in its substance form. Green eyes widened in shock, till noticing three soft yellow glows. Realizing what it could be, he forced himself to stop the candles before it reached the flames.

. **o0o**.

 _Margaery's POV_

The Queen sensed something was wrong. It has been an over an hour, and there has been no sign of a messenger. She can understand why Cersei wouldn't be here for her trial, but Tommen should be here already. He promised the High Septon he would be present for the trial with or without the accused.

It saddened her when Brother Lancel informed the High Sparrow that Princess Elain is unable to attend. To lose a child is something no mother should experience. Having the experience of her own, holding Henry until his last breath. But something didn't feel right. A mother's love, Cersei isn't the type of person to comfort her daughter in these losses.

She glanced over her shoulder glancing at her father who was mourning the loss of his fourth grandchild. Two grandchildren never to see the light of day. Lord Kevan on the other hand, noticed the delay, sensing the tension. Unable to restrain herself or to keep the facade, she walked over to the High Sparrow.

"There's something wrong," Margaery murmured.

"You have nothing to fear, Your Grace," The High Sparrow assured. "The trial will begin shortly."

"Cersei is not here. Tommen is not here. Where do you think they're not here?" Margaery asked.

"If the accused is not here, she will be tried regardless," The High Sparrow answered. "We cannot escape the justice of the gods . . ."

"Forget about the bloody gods and listen to what I'm telling you," Margaery snapped.

Her outburst starling the sanctum.

"Cersei understands the consequences of her absence, and she is absent anyway," Margaery seethed. "Which means she does not intend to suffer those consequences. The trial can wait. We all need to leave."

The High Sparrow scoffed, shaking his head not believing her.

Margaery grew angry defying the High Sparrow and summoning her authority voice, "We all need to leave now!"

The audience muttered not sure what to do. Margaery went over to Loras, wrapping her arms around him leading the way out. Taking to their Queen's command, they started making their way out towards the only exit. However, the Sparrows shut the door blocking and restraining everyone from leaving.

"Let me through," Margaery demanded. "Let me through!"

Chaos ensued, Lords, fighting the Sparrows trying to get out with their ladies.

The High Sparrow stood there baffled by all this.

 **.o0o.**

 _Overall_

The moment Lancel reached the candles, it was already too late. The center candle wax-based split exposing the flame to the green substance. In a flash, all he saw was green flames and consumed by fire.

Meanwhile, up in the Great Sept of Baelor, the ground shook, and a sound of gushing wind could be noted. Margaery glanced at her father, realizing this was the end. All her life's work in helping the less fortunate, to be queen three times, the suffering of losing her child, and now abandoning what will remains of her family. Sorrow and anger filled her, as she held onto Loras both glaring at the High Sparrow in the downfall of a legacy.

The High Sparrow realized his mistake. He should have listened to the young queen. All he wanted was things to go back to ways they used to be. But deep down, his deepest sin of greed had poisoned him. He was taking advantage of the less fortunate and the spiritual. Let alone his plan in the rebirth of King Baelor through Elain's first-born son, Derek.

However, he had yanked the lioness tail.

He is accepting his defeat, spreading his arms out to embrace death and the Seven.

The ground rupture burst of wildfire in a volcanic eruption. Scream and cries engrossed the sanctum as the vicious green flames engulfed the holy sept turning the people into ash.

Outside in the Great Sept, all bared witness and fell victim to the wildfire. Willas, Ser Barristan, and Ser Lamar glanced over their shoulder seeing the explosion of wildfire. They were trapped for a mere second by the illusion of the flames till feeling small debris breaking their concentration. Realizing the flying debris, they urge their horses to run fast trying to escape the fiery wave.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

Ser Robert Strong stayed at his post refusing to let us leave. For some reason, no one heard our cries and shouts for help. As if the entire floor was empty except for us. Neither of us was capable of fighting the giant knight. Not with my condition, Myrcella being feeble, and Tommen not having his weapon. We were trapped, unable to escape.

How dare Cersei keep us imprisoned in here. It won't stop the Faith Militant from sending their Sparrows to collect her, and the rest of us. Also, my stags would've noticed the long absence and would have reported to Lord Steffon. No doubt my grandfather has started a cooed to free us soon enough. There was no way out for Cersei. Avoiding the trial will only make her guiltier than she already is. A dozen people and I know that she was guilty.

Furious, I tried taking a silver pitcher and attack Ser Robert. Myrcella and Tommen stopped me, forcing me into a chair keeping a tight hold, restraining me from attacking.

"Think of your baby," Myrcella reasoned.

"Yes, we can't risk you getting injured," Tommen insisted.

"He'll know my furry after this," I growled.

"He will be punished, once the guards arrive," Tommen promised.

The threat didn't faze ser Robert.

We stared out the window having a view of the city and the Great Sept of Baelor. No doubt the Faith Militant will be heading towards here to collect us. No doubt, Cersei will be punished for keeping us hostage.

Silence engrossed the city. Something was not right. The city was too quiet, no sound of the people, no sound of the birds. Nothing. Father mentioned in his hunt when you hear silence in the forest danger was near. A predator in the midst. When the birds are silent, it's best to run. Birds were your indication to flee no matter what.

Suddenly an explosion happened. The Great Sept of Baelor shattered, ruptured by green flames and smoke. A wave was bursting from the ground and splashing its way down the streets. So much was happening in its distraction, unable to describe all the details. How can one say in the catastrophic event in mere seconds? Seeing wildfire reaching toward the heavens and releasing all hell on earth.

We witness this in shock. Myrcella being the first to scream. Only a gasp escaped from my lips while my hands cover my mother. Tommen startled, stood there and watch. Our friends and family were in there. All those innocent people. Unfortunately, the only person who came to mind was Willas. He was down there; he was at the Great Sept to support his family. My eyes water, heartbreaking that my husband, my lover, the father of my children is dead.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I bellowed.

Ser Robert nodded in approval and left us.

I sobbed, wailing that our family was gone. Willas, Margaery, Lord Mace, Ser Loras, and Uncle Kevan were dead. Ser Barristan, Ser Lamar was done there too. The once Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and my cousin. Myrcella wrapped her arms around me, giving comfort, yet it won't resolve the pain I was in. Tommen told Myrcella to get the Kingsguard to send men out there to help. Find any survivors.

Myrcella hesitated but nodded rushing to seek help.

All I could do was sobbed.

It would be thirty minutes or so when men barged in. It was Lord Steffon and other stags. The Lord Commander of the Royal Stag came over, taking me into his arms checking my condition. Tommen stared at us, still in shock.

"Who are you?" He mumbled.

"I am the Lord Commander of the Royal Stags," Steffon answered. "The Queen Mother had the Keep on lockdown. Barricading all the doors and secret passages."

"Where is our Mother?" Tommen asked.

"We are not sure, your grace," Steffon answered. "My men are searching for her as we speak."

"Find her and arrest her," Tommen ordered.

"As you command," Steffon replied.

He left while Ser Wensington remained to provide protection.

Hours went by, Myrcella and Prince Trystane returning earlier. The floor was heavily guarded in our protection. It wasn't until a steward arrived bringing terrible news. There were no survivors from the Great Sept, and the wildfire had spread taking a mile-long diameter if the flames did not kill the people in the wildfire's wrath, no doubt the debris and collapsing of buildings.

"I'm very sorry, Your Grace," The steward apologized. "Very sorry."

The steward excused himself from helping aid the staff.

Never in our lives did we had to deal with a situation like this. The last time the Seven Kingdoms had dealt with this destructions was when dragons used to exist.

"I've failed," Tommen whispered.

"Tommen, this is not your fault," Myrcella tried to reason.

Tommen shook his head, exclaiming, "No, it is. I'm supposed to be the King, the Lord Protector of the Realm, and I failed."

"Tommen," I whispered.

"I should have sent soldiers and put an end to all this month ago. If I did, none of those innocent people would be dead!" he yelled. He yanked off his crown and threw it across the room. "I don't deserve to be king."

He took a deep breath and walked over to the window. He was observing the fire burning the city away. My dear brother should not blame himself. This was Cersei's doing. This was her fault, not ours. She wanted her enemies dead and kept her secrets.

A moment later Tommen glanced at Myrcella and me, "I love you. Forgive me."

Before we realize what he meant, he leaned forward and fell out the window. I screamed, rushing to grab him, except the moment I reach the window Ser Wensington caught me, preventing the same fate. Prince Trystane did the same for Myrcella, sobbing into his chest. I was shocked, unable to comprehend what just happened. My dear, sweet, gentle brother had committed suicide. Denying this, I shoved Ser Wensington away and looked down to see what remains of Tommen. Shaking my head, I ran out of the room in haste to reach the floor where his body lies. Barging outside to find him…laying on the ground… his body mangled… limbs in different angles as bone stuck out. His head tilted to the side, expressing peace while blood and brain matter pooled around his golden mane.

Shaking my head, I ran over falling to my knees, "No, no, no, Tommen, please! Why? TOMMEN!"

I scooped him in my arms unable to let go sobbing. Not realizing people gathering around shocked in what they are seeing. They were noise, as I held my baby brother in my arm sobbing in the loss of my golden knight.

 **.o0o.**

A slap on the face jolted him. Opening his eyes to see the world was spinning. The sound of screaming, crying, and the crackling of fire could be heard. Everything was in a haze, smoke everywhere and the foul scent of sulfur. The person who slapped him, sighed in relief, carefully taking hold of him and had him lean against a wall.

"Willas, deep breath," Ser Barristan said. "Are you hurt?"

Willas tried to comprehend, his leg and side hurt if not his head. No doubt a concussion. Once his vision came back, he could see Ser Barristan all beaten up, covered in soot yet still alive. His looked around in search for Ser Lamar, only to spot the Estermont Knight dead. His body on the ground body in a different angle with his horse on top and large debris shatter through them. He also noticed his horse Onyx was dead as well along with other causalities from the explosion.

They narrowly escaped from the wildfire. It was this wave of sound and air that caught them, followed by the smoke and flying debris and rubble. He coughed, tasting the smoke in his lungs. Ser Barristan got a better look at Willas, seeing many gashes, swelling, and pupils dilated. The Bold felt the ache and pain in his body, though not the same as Willas since he wore armor and his horse collapsed sideways into an ally. The old knight glanced at Lamar, seeing his brother of the Stag decease. This was not how the young knight is supposed to die.

Taking a deep breath, Ser Barristan examined Willas, mainly his legs to see if there was any damage, "Can you move your legs?"

Willas took a deep breath and moved them, if not bending his knees. Ser Barristan was pleased, as he helped the Lord up giving support. As Willas arm was hunched over the knight's shoulder, and Barristan wrapped an arm around Willas's torso.

"There we go," Barristan said. "Let's get back to the castle."

"What about Lamar?" Willas asked.

Ser Barristan glanced at Lamar one last time, "He's dead. We'll send men to collect him. But right now, we need to get you to the Keep and treated."

Willas could only nod.

He glanced over his shoulder in the direction where the Great Sept stood. His father, brother, and sister were gone. Guilt weighed his heart, thinking he could have prevented it. Taking the Thorns absence as a sign to not go to the Trial.

 _I'm sorry,_ Willas thought.

The two survivors limped their way back to the Keep.

* * *

 **You all have been waiting for this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	71. Chapter 71: A Coat of Gold and a Coat of

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 71: A Coat of Gold and a Coat of Red**

 _In the Dungeons_

Cersei entered the cell seeing Septa Unella unconscious, restrained to the table. All of her enemies in King's Landing were eradicated. The High Sparrow, the Sparrows, his followers, Margaery Tyrell, Lord Kevan, and Lord Mace. Yes, there have been sacrifice of her son-in-law, Willas Tyrell, but it was worth it. Qyburn took care Grand Maester Pycelle. So, all who remains were the Bolton in marrying Sansa Stark, the wolf bitch, and others who dare challenge her.

The Lioness felt pride, pouring wine across the Septa's face. Unella stirred, gagging on the wine in a sense of being drowned.

"Confess," Cersei murmured. "Confess."

Septa Unella was confused looking around. Cersei moved, pouring a pitcher of wine on her face. Almost drowning the Septa, yet Cersei did not care.

"Confess," Cersei continued, pouring the rest of the wine on the Septa.

Septa Unella tried to avoid the fermented drink. The liquid seeping into his nose burning her nostrils. When the pitcher was empty, Septa Unella gasped.

"Confess. It felt good." Cersei murmured. "Beating me, starving me, frightening me, humiliating me. You didn't do it because you cared about my atonement. You did it because it felt good. I understand. I do things because they feel good." She traced her hand on Septa Unella arm till grasping the restraints and tighten it. "I drink because it feels good. I killed my husband because it felt good to be rid of him." She then touched her thighs. "I fuck my brother because it feels good to feel him inside me. I lie about fucking my brother because it feels good to keep our son safe from hateful hypocrites."

Cersei walked to the other side of the table, and held Septa Unella's hand, leaning into the spiritual woman's face. "I killed your High Sparrow and all his little Sparrows. All his Septons, all his Septas, all his filthy soldiers, because it felt good to watch them burn."

She yanked the septa's arm causing pain.

"It felt good to imagine their shock and their pain. No thought has ever given me greater joy." Cersei murmured. "Even confessing feels good under the right circumstances."

Cersei caressed Unella's face, "You've always been quiet."

She took her hand, "I said my face would be the last thing you saw before you died. Do you remember?"

"Good." Septa Unella replied, staring at her. "I'm glad to see your face. I'm ready to meet the gods."

"What?" Cersei asked. "Now? Today?"

Septa Unella nodded.

"Shame," Cersei said, taking a dagger she had and stabbed Septa Unella in the gut.

The holy woman gasped not expecting it.

"Shame!" Cersei said stabbing her again.

Every time Cersei said "shame," she stabbed Septa Unella over and over again. Releasing her anger and hate upon the woman. Blood was coating her hand in red. Treating the blade as if it were her claws tearing apart her enemy. Septa Unella screamed and cried in agony. Unable to escape the brutal death. Blood was filling her lungs until spitting it out. On the final stab, the blade penetrated Unella's chest.

"Shame," Cersei murmured.

Proud of her work, Cersei wiped her hand on the clean part of the corpses gown before leaving. The moment she closed the door, letting Septa Unella rot with no funeral, trapping her soul in limbo. The Handmaiden, Bernadette came over with a fresh wash rag. The Lioness thanked her loyal handmaiden.

"Your Grace," Bernadette spoke.

"Yes, Bernadette?" Cersei replied.

"The King…he has ordered for your arrest." The Handmaiden announced.

Cersei's eyes widen not expecting that. She did all this to protect her children, to protect Tommen's honor and reputation. To protect her grandson. Cersei had Qyburn to get rid of Grand Maester Pycelle, the traitor lecher, who confessed to gain her forgiveness had poison Margaery that induced her early labor. The fool thought Cersei wanted Margaery dead and was only trying to help. Instead, he was met with death. Cersei would never kill her blood. She wanted Henry to be born healthy and once he was done nursing to poison Margaery.

Now her life was at risk yet again.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I couldn't let him go.

Holding Tommen in my arms not understanding why he would do this. Why would he kill himself? I can only assume the losses of Henry was more profound than expected. Now add Margaery's death…had him snapped. A boy was not ready to be king.

Then the realization hit…Derek or I are next in line to the throne.

Lord Steffon approached me with caution. He knelt, yet left space to invade personal space

"Elain," he started.

"No," I replied.

"That isn't Tommen. He is gone." Steffon reasoned.

"I can't let him go," I whispered.

"Let go and hold onto me," Steffon said taking my hand.

My eyes watered, trapped in a catatonic state as Lord Steffon took me in his arms.

I sobbed as the Kingsguard came forward, carefully picking up their king. They've carried him inside to prepare his body for burial. However, he has committed a sin one the gods will not accept. To kill oneself can go in two different ways. The one, the gods, will approve of such affliction was sacrificing oneself…a warrior's death. Unfortunately, Tommen did not sacrifice himself; he willingly fell out the window. There was a hell for that in the scriptures Tommen will be farther away from the Father's Golden Halls.

Once they were inside, Ser Wensington came over and picked me up.

"Let's get her to the Grand Maester, check her condition," Lord Steffon said.

Ser Wensington nodded, as he carried me inside in search for Grand Maester Pycelle. The world was spinning, seeing the apparition of ghosts of loved ones. Willas and Tommen flashing in memories. All the cherished memories with them. By the time we reached the laboratory, another death was added to list. Laying on the ground was Grand Maester Pycelle. His body covered in many stab wounds. Blood was covering his wrinkle face.

Ser Wensington set me down, walking down the steps to see if the elderly man was still alive. He placed a hand over his mouth, checking for breath. When no indication showed signs of life, the Stag aided in covering the Grand Maesters eyes. Wensington was about to stand when spotting something on the floor. He picked it up and examined it.

"What…is it?" I asked.

"A candy plum," Ser Wensington answered.

Remember from what Willas said in his Thorns report. Qyburn would treat his little birds with candy plums and other accessible favors. Thinking about the Unchained Maester, knowing his allegiance was to Cersei Lannister. A man of years in the Citadel would have experience with Wildfire. Either he and his flock put it there or read it in a book from the Mad King or previous kings reign. The Targaryen Kings were obsessed with Wildfire.

Furious, I left in search for the Unchained Maester. Steffon and Wensington followed, ensuring my safety. I barged into the Qyburn's chambers. The intrusion startled the man, as he almost dropped some vials. His hollow eyes examine my condition, seeing the blood on the teal dress.

"Princess Elain, are you injured?" Qyburn asked professionally, gesturing to a chair. "Please, take a seat. Let me examine you."

"Where is Cersei? Is she behind this!" I demanded to Qyburn, pacing around controlling my anger.

"Your Grace?" Qyburn responded confused.

"My siblings and I were held hostage. The Great Sept had been destroyed by wildfire. Queen Margaery, Lord Mace, Lord Kevan, Grand Maester Pycelle, Willas, and Tommen are now dead. And there is only one person I can think of who wants the Tyrells to be eliminated. To have the Faith Militant eradicated."

"Cersei has no motives," Qyburn tried to reason.

"That is a lie! She was charged with fornication, treason, incest, forgery, and regicide!" I yelled. "She is impulsive. She is vindictive. Maybe this is revenge for all of the times I've outwitted her."

"Your Grace, breathe, calm yourself. Think of your child," Qyburn reasoned.

"The only way I am no longer a threat to Cersei if I am gone!" I bellowed. "Put an end to the Baratheon name!"

"She is not behind this!" Qyburn lied.

"Was Tommen an intended victim too?" I demanded. "Is she trying to destroy my family so she could be Queen? Is that it!"

"I know you need someone to blame right now, but your mother would never order the death of her children. It's not a precedent she wants to be set."

"She supported the Faith Militant!" I exclaimed.

"She was tricked as did many," Qyburn corrected.

I screamed, grabbing the willow man and shoving him to the wall. The unexplainable strength startling my stags yet kept their distance.

"Don't do anything rash, Your Grace," Qyburn expressed concerned.

"I've been left with nothing!" I bellowed. "I will take back what is mine, and if you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me."

"That doesn't change anything. Your son is the rightful heir," he challenged.

Yanking Qyburn off the wall and shoving across the floor causing the Unchained Maester to stumble. Falling to the ground.

"It's your word against mine!" I exclaimed. "Cersei has taken enough from me this day."

I took a deep breath, "I am Elain Cassana of House Baratheon. Daughter of King Robert Baratheon First of his name, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. I will reclaim what is rightfully mine claiming the position that Joffrey had stolen from me. I will no longer be silent."

I have been forced to play this game as a pawn. Forced to resign, observing Cersei handing my claimant to Joffrey, the bastard son of Ser Jaime Lannister. I spent the majority of my life in his abuse. The victim in his sadistic game, belittle, raped and torture. When Joffrey died, I had an opening, but I could not go against Tommen. The brother I genuinely loved. Nor knowing the resources to challenge the Lannister. Nor asked my husband to lend his House army when Lord Mace still had authority. Three years of my reign had been stolen from me. Yes, Derek is King Robert's legitimate male heir; however, before his birth, I was intended to be the successor against my uncles. Against Stannis and Renly, but then again, their dark desires prevented them from their inheritance while my dark desires were never extreme that the Faith would deem blasphemy. A desire to have a family.

Now the tables have turn knowing my father had this planned. Lord Steffon and the Royal Stags were at the ready if I dare claim my birthright. No more will I allow Cersei to have power. The moment she blew up the Great Sept was the end of our relationship. No longer was she my mother. She was a traitor, a threat towards the realm. A monster that needs to be slain.

I glared at Qyburn, "Tell Cersei Lannister she has until sundown to surrender or I'll have every Stag, Kingsguard, and guard to her arrested and thrown into a Dark Cell!"

I ran out of the room, preventing myself from killing the Unchained Maester. By the time I reach the entrance to the Throne room, I stopped seeing the Baratheon/Lannister Banners. In my rage state, I yanked one off the wall, then to the other before entering the Throne room. The hall empty, I ran across till facing the Iron Throne. A senseless metal chair that was the cause of all this desolation.

Unable to hold it in me, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _with no one there to hear._

 _Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _and not a soul to hear._

The song whispered in my head.

I projected another scream until falling onto my knees and sobbed.

 **.o0o.**

No one dare approached me except for Myrcella. I remained in the throne room in front of the Iron Throne unable to muster the courage to sit on it. All the Lannister soldiers who were part of the barricade had seized and surrendered. All obeying to the hierarchy that I had control, being the queen and half Lannister. I had order them to aid the common folk in the rubble, help any survivors. The Keep was on lockdown, Qyburn being watched, escorted in search for Cersei Lannister. Ensuring he doesn't send a message to his Little Birds to help the Queen Mother escape. Cersei was still missing along with Ser Robert Strong. All the horses and carriages were accounted, except for those taken to the Great Sept.

"Elain, you must eat and rest," Myrcella pleaded.

"Not until sundown," I whispered.

I'm giving Cersei Lannister a chance to surrender. If she does not appear the moment the sun passes the hills, then every soldier will hunt her down. This was the courtesy I'm willing to give on the relationship of blood. If she surrenders, then I'll put her under house arrest in her apartment until I and what remains of the Small Council to decide her fate. Although, I realize there is hardly a Small Counsel. Lord Kevan, Lord Mace, and Grand Maester Pycelle were dead. Those who remain were Prince Trystane as Master of Law and Qyburn, the Master of Whisperers, who at this very moment will lose his title. If he a part in this treason, he will be stripped of his title and executed.

Myrcella understands she cannot change my decision. She has witnessed the Great Sept blown up. She has witness Tommen committed suicide. Ever since her return to King's Landing, all she has experience was violence. Seeing another side of Mother she had never seen before. Ser Jaime Lannister was her father, but as for Cersei…she was torn.

Cersei's greed to be queen has cost her everything. There were only three things she cared about: her beauty, her children, and her power. Already her children are gone, all three sons were now dead, Myrcella married, and I estranged. Her power stripped away, the moment her sons said their vows to Margaery. She attempted to gain her title as Regent, yet Uncle Kevan prevented that. And now her beauty, though physically remains on her face the inner beauty showed a devilish creature.

Trystane came over, "Your Gra…Elain…shall I send a raven to Highgarden?"

I couldn't respond only shook my head.

How can I send word to Highgarden, informing Garlan, Leonette, and Lady Olenna that Willas, Margaery, Lord Mace, and Ser Loras were dead? No doubt they will demand for Cersei's head. Have her executed at once. They have Derek; I'm uncertain if they will hold my son hostage. No, they were too respectable, they wouldn't threaten their own blood. The Queen of Thorns will arrive within a month to give her support and guidance. In the state I'm in, I need her console of a matriarch leader. She had run Highgarden and the Reach when her husband and son were incapable. Naïve men easily manipulated, that it took women to run the fertile lands until Willas was born.

Now Garlan is the Heir of Highgarden, Derek will now be the Heir to the Iron Throne. Next will be my unborn child…if they survive this emotional ordeal. The third will be Myrcella, and afterward any children she conceives.

I don't think I could ever marry again.

 **.o0o.**

 _At the Gate_

It was a long, painful journey when Willas and Ser Barristan arrived. Ten guards were at the gate, surprised to see the Regent of Highgarden. They thought he had died in the destruction of the Great Sept. Two guards rushed in to assist. Ser Barristan sighed in relief, feeling age has finally got to him in his bones. Although, he debated if he should step foot inside after making a vow never to return inside the Red Keep again. Seeing the situation was dire, he broke that vow.

With the help of the guards, they got Willas to the Keep. A moment ago, after seeing the Regent, one left to report to the Stags. Lord Steffon and Ser Forrester came out just as the survivors were walking up the steps. Willas seeing them, concern on his face. Once at the top he looked at them.

"My wife, Elain…the baby . . ." He asked.

"They are all right, physically at least," Steffon answered.

Willas was confused. Recalling Lancel stating Elain had miscarried before the trial. The reason why Tommen and Cersei did not appear for the prosecution. Was that all a lie?

"I need to see her," Willas ordered.

Steffon nodded. The once Warden of the Stormlands believed Elain seeing Willas will sooth the fury. Baratheons were known for their short temper. In his youth, he had the same temper as did his sons. The only son he watched from afar not cursed with the Baratheon fury was Renly. He never had sisters or aunts or female cousins. He was never witnessed a Doe's fury. Seeing Elain having the strength as stag, bellowing, and screaming from the top of her lungs bewilder him. Ser Wensington mentioned her seething moments, but today…proved his granddaughter had the fury.

"There's something you should know," Steffon said. "King Tommen is dead."

Willas tensed understanding what this means. Neither he or Elain had wanted this; the thought would pop up now and again, but neither went further than that. The Regent will stand by his wife side. Whatever she decides, he will support her. Vowed to protect her and love her. Either as her husband, her King Consort, or Hand.

The stags helped Willas into the Throne room. There Willas sawed Elain sitting on the steps in front of the Iron Throne. He noticed her wearing the Tyrell gown covered in blood. It was a good thing Lord Steffon assured the unborn child was indeed alive. Otherwise, he would have mistaken the blood for a miscarriage. Analyzing further, he noticed her face paled, eyes puffy and red, tears staining her face. Myrcella was by her side rubbing her back while Trystane sat by to give support.

"Elain…"

Her head shot up.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

My name was called.

I looked up to see Willas standing there, leaning against Lord Steffon for support. His clothes were tattered, covered in soot, and patches of blood. For a moment, I thought I was gazing into a spirit. Myrcella shook her head assuring me he was real and not a spirit. Overwhelmed by everything that happened, I stood up and ran over to him. Willas limped his way as we met in the middle. I embraced him, sobbing into his chest. Willas held me closed; however, his injuries caused him to collapse onto his knees, bring us down. Neither of us cared, knowing each other were still alive.

"I thought you were dead," I sobbed.

He cradles my face to look into my eyes, "And I thought you…I was told you'd miscarried. Fearing the complications."

 _Miscarried?_ I thought confused.

It must have been one of Cersei's lies to throw the Faith Militant off to the delay of our absence at the Great Sept. Since the High Sparrow had his intentions to steal our son, requiring our trust to let Willas depart to my aid. But that doesn't matter know. Possibly this rouge has saved my husband from perishing in the Wildfire.

I shook my head wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss. Securing my thoughts that he is indeed here and alive. A bit beat up, but that doesn't matter. Alive is all that matters. His hands were going through my hair providing reassurance. When we pulled back to breathe, he rested his forehead against my own. I've lost friends and family members, but the gods were good to spare my husband. We stayed in each other's embraced until a guard came over.

I looked at him to give the update, "Your Grace, Cersei Lannister is still missing."

I gazed out the window seeing dusk was nearing. She had less than an hour to show herself to speak of her crimes or be arrested and charge guilty in her actions.

Lord Steffon came forward, "Let's get you both treated and change into fresh clothes."

Willas and I nodded, seeing the state we were in.

"Prince Trystane," I said.

"Yes, your grace?" He replied.

"If Cersei Lannister doesn't present herself by sundown, ensure that she is capture," I ordered him.

"As you command," Trystane promised.

The Stags came over with their assistance in helping us up. They protected us on the journey in case of another coup or Ser Robert Strong. Once in our apartment, two standard Maesters came in. They examined our condition; the one treated me seeing no physical trauma yet noticed the increase of my heart rate after holding my wrist. When done with me, the Maester joined his brethren to treat Willas. I sat on the bed, holding his hand as he received some stitches.

Afterward, in separate chambers, we dress needing assistance into fresh clothes. Our attire in black, mourning for the loss of our family. When returned to the Throne Room where many guards, soldiers, and Stags were present along with the remaining courtiers. No…now is not a time for a coronation.

"It's not a coronation," Lord Steffon assured.

"What is it then?" I whispered.

"A gathering, to ensure the heir has survived," he explained.

I inhale sharply and nodded.

Willas took my hand, entwining our fingers together. Breaking traditions, we walked down the aisle together until reaching the Iron Throne. Due to our status, Willas took the spouses chair while I sat on the Iron Throne. The Last time I sat on this chair, I was a child under Father's supervision. The Courtiers murmured seeing a woman on the Iron Throne. The last being Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen almost 175 years ago. During her half-year reign.

"Lords and Ladies, today, during the first day of the Festival of the Mother a Trial was set at the Great Sept of Baelor by his Holiness the High Septon. The Trial was against Cersei Lannister on the charges of fornication, treason, forgery, adultery, and regicide. Many of our friends, family, and innocent people were there to witness the Seven's judgment on Cersei Lannister. By the eleventh hours, an attack occurred in our city inside the Great Sept, burning away our brothers and sisters. Many lives were taken, our beloved Queen Margaery, Our Lord Hand Kevan Lannister, the Queen Father Mace Tyrell, member of the Kingsguard Ser Loras, His Holiness, the Six Septons of the realm, and many innocent lives, rich and poor. All who were children of the Gods. During the explosion, a coup happened in the Red Keep under the curation of Cersei Lannister. The repercussion from this coup and the explosion has taken our beloved King Tommen before his time."

Murmurs spread around in the situation at hand.

"Now that it has dismay the Almighty Gods to call their mercy…my brother…" I paused taking a deep breath. "I know that I'm young, and some would say my sex puts me at a disadvantage, but I know my duty, and I assure you I am ready for the great responsibility that lies before me. I vow to bring justice to King's Landing. The people who are responsible for this atrocious crime shall know our fury."

The doors opened as Cersei Lannister came waltzing in. Behind her was Ser Robert Strong, Qyburn and Lannister soldier. The Hall was engrossed in silence. All you could hear was the sound of the soldiers marching. Just as she was about the reach the steps, the Kingsguard and my personal stags, stopped her by forming a barrier.

"My dearest daughter, on sorrow times you dare sit on your recently decease brother's throne," She said, sadness in her eyes.

"An announcement was called due to the attack on the city," I countered. "Our beloved King, Queen, and Lord Hand have perished in either the explosion of the Great Sept or in the Coup."

"Why are you here?" Willas asked.

"I've been summoned by my daughter," Cersei answered.

"By the Queen," Ser Wensington who stood by my left corrected. "Before sundown."

It was night already.

"I've been grieving," Cersei explained.

"Even in grief, a servant of the Crown must present themselves," Willas reminded.

"Cersei Lannister, do you understand the situation you are in?" I asked.

"None entirely," Cersei answered.

"This morning you were supposed to present yourself to the Seven Septon and be trialed for the crimes of Fornication, treason, forgery, adultery, and regicide. Now I must add arcsine and genocide," I said.

I had to drop the incest charge in order to protect my siblings' reputations intact. Tommen's name shall not be smeared, and Myrcella is my sister. Cersei's eyes widen in seeing I did this one courtesy. However, the trial will continue.

"Will you profess your guilt or innocence before the Crown?" I asked.

"There'll be no need for a trial," Cersei seethed. "I did no wrong."

"Then you are in contempt," I declared, standing before the court. "I, Elain Cassana of the Houses Baratheon and Tyrell arrest you, Cersei Lannister. Revoking your trial in retaliation for the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, in the illegal use of Wildfire. The decision of your fate will be decided upon the Seven Great Houses. There the wardens shall decide your fate. Beg to the gods to have mercy on your mortal soul."

"You can't do this," Cersei yelled. "I demand a trial by combat."

"You are mistaken, trial by combat at forbidden." I countered.

"Then it's war," Cersei yelled.

I faced the Lannister soldiers who haven't surrender earlier today, "You men have a choice."

The Stags, Kingsguard, and the castle guards drew their weapons. The courtiers gasped, not expecting it.

"Fight and die for the traitor against the crown or surrender, and I shall pardon you all." I offered.

The Lannister soldier contemplated the choices presented to them. Are their lives worth for a condemned woman who traumatize this city or live another day? A moment later, they dropped their swords and spears. The only one who hasn't was Ser Robert Strong.

I faced the giant knight, "Ser Robert, you have sworn an oath to protect the Crown. Do you dare perjure yourself and bring dishonor?"

"Ser Robert," Cersei seethed.

The knight turned his head glancing at Cersei. A true knight is bound by honor to serve the realm. When a King or Queen calls, the knight must obey. The only exception was knights pledge to Lords of the Land, except Cersei was no Lady of Land. Ser Robert removed his hand off the handle from the sword and stood beside his brothers. I sighed in relief, terrified if he would disobey and the violence he would commit.

All eyes turned to Cersei.

" _I still have my claws_ ," she challenges, using the quote from _the_ _Rains of Castamere_.

" _And mine are long and sharp_ ," I said. " _As long and sharp as yours_. Arrest her."

The Kingsguard stepped forward seizing Cersei Lannister as they dragged her away. The once Queen argued, fighting her way out.

"You can't do this!" She screamed. "I am the Queen."

"No," I said. "You _were_ the queen."

I sat back down, storm blue eyes locked with envious green eyes. I'm putting an end to all this. Westeros will no longer be a victim to Cersei Lannister. Tomorrow I shall send messengers to the Seven Lords and Ladies: Dorne, The Crownlands, The Westerlands, The Riverlands, The Reach, the Vale of Arryn, and the North. No doubt Dorne, the Reach and the Crownlands will sign her death warrant. The Freys, Lords of the Riverlands were indebted to the Lannisters. And the Westerlands will petition no, since Cersei is a Lannister. All that remains was the North. Whoever wins will break the odds. Since the Stormlands have no current warden and I shall dismiss the Iron Islands as a Kingdom.

Willas took my hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. I squeezed back, knowing I was not alone and have support. I glanced at him, seeing the future we are forced to precede. When the coronation day arrives, we will no longer be Princess and Lord Regent. No…we will be Queen and King Consort.

And our children princes and princesses.

* * *

 **Steffon comforting Elain and confronting Qyburn was inspired by Reign. Part of Elain's speech is inspired by Victoria.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	72. Chapter 72: Correcting all Mistakes

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: I like to address something. This. Is. Fanfiction. I saw a review, and it had me a bit upset. I take your advice, comments, and recommendations seriously. I know I'm not perfect, not like the mighty George R.R Martin, but I try. I find it disrespectful when people tell other writers how their characters should be portrayed. How other characters should have dealt with the situations. Practically scolding writers, when a story plot is not going the way the reader had wanted it.**_

 _ **Yes, Elain is a Baratheon, and she has a temper. But I point out she is a Doe, not a Stag, since Male Baratheon tempers are different from female Baratheon, and looking into the family tree, other than Elain, there has only been two before my OC time. However, she is also a Lannister and has to learn about control. She was raised to control her emotions, forcing it into a compact ball. If you watch the series, notice how Tywin Lannister controls his anger and portrays it in expressions or raising his voice when necessary. Since King Robert's Death, she can't burst out like Joffrey. She has to present herself strong. I put Elain through so much hell, from verbal, physical, and emotional abuse, assaulted, raped, attacked, poisoned, and the unpreventable woes of childbirth. She doesn't need to experience a miscarriage after losing so many loved ones.**_

 _ **Another issue the review added was the side plots. Elain doesn't know everything. She doesn't know what is entirely going on in the North, East, and West. She is only getting small bits and pieces of information and theorizing what is happening based on her knowledge. I also like to add more realism from a historical standpoint, that women were last to inherit**_

 _ **Also, I will agree that Season Six was not my favorite season when it came to King's Landing plotline. Yes, I struggle with the Sparrows; they were complicated since we don't really get much of their thought process. To do a political scene that debates religion is very complicated. I will confess, I haven't read the Books. I have ADHD, and one of the downsides is limited amounts of focus. I love the world George R.R. Martin has created, however reading the books is difficult. So, I lean towards the TV series. I used ASOIAF Fandom wiki to get more inspiration on characters, Houses, locations, and such.**_

 _ **Please be considerate to fellow fanfiction writers who spend their time and energy in creating their stories. We don't make a profit, and we write because we love to write. Not all characters will have the same personality as they are in the books, movies, TV, etc. Not all plot points will be creative than previous. Some writers are fast pace others are at a slow pace. If you know a comment is rude and it's not a compliment or professional criticism do not post. I've seen a post that I had to report to be taken down out of respect towards the readers and myself. It hasn't happened yet on "A Doe in a Lion's Den," and I hope it doesn't. Be considerate and remember that this is Fanfiction. Anything goes.**_

 _ **Sorry about the rant, I needed to get it off my chest.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Correcting all Mistakes**

My first official day as Queen was spent working on paperwork. Writing documents to the Wardens in the situation we were in. Explaining the events that have fallen in King's Landing, the failed Trial on Cersei Lannister. The Death of King Tommen and Queen Margaery, and I being the successor. They are obligated to read the testimony of Cersei Lannister's charges and decide if the Queen Mother should be executed or not. No retaliation will succumb to them on their decision. They are the jury, their vote counts. After writing each letter, I sealed it off with King Robert Baratheon's crest. Seven Stags and soldiers will make their way to the selected Seven Wardens. I address each Warden by their lands, instead of House due to the civil wars that are occurring, except for one…The Westerland.

A Thorn had reported Ser Jaime had won the siege in Riverrun. He and his troops are heading back to King's Landing as we speak. Along with details with the Blackfish being dead and Lord Edmure forced in a cell again, never seeing his wife or son. Hearing this, I wrote a letter to Lord Walder Frey, ordering him to release Lord Edmure Tully and restore his ancestral home. The Frey's can have the Tittle as Warden if so, be it. If he refused, then I shall have my armies come in to remind him of the Baratheon Fury.

Willas, Lord Steffon, Myrcella, and Trystane helped me in all the papers. My husband, although he supposed to be recovering insisted on helping. He was practically writing letters in bed. The worse letter being sent to Highgarden, informing his family that Lord Mace, Margaery, Loras, and Tommen were dead. One terribly painful, that Willas felt partial blame. I tried to reason him we did not expect Cersei to use Wildfire. When his Thorn said fire, we thought the usual kind. Not the alchemist substance that can't be contained. The Alchemist Guild had been summoned to search for any more Wildfire storages to prevent another travesty.

Lord Steffon had written to the Citadel and other organizations in Westeros about the current events. Myrcella had written to the Westerlands the same along with Trystane with Dorne. All day papers upon papers being written and sign. Although, I created a few selfish documents to ensure the Baratheon name continues. As I legitimize Barra and Gendry, consulting this with Steffon, Gareth, and Willas about it. They were hesitant about Gendry; he was a year older than I, and a man. It could mean another Blackfyre rebellion. However, Steffon came up with a contract, that if Gendry is still alive and has not taken the black, then he can inherit lands and a title as long as he and his descendants abdicate their claimant. Barra, on the other hand, being the youngest the name will provide her suitable husbands. I am appointing her as a Lady, along with property in the Stormlands.

Another selfish document is for Ser Barristan, reinstating him as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Ser Barristan was grateful, appreciating the retribution in restoring his honor. Cersei and Joffrey had no right to dismissed him. In fact, the dismissal is a folly. Yes, Barristan Selmy is old, he still commands enough respect and took a sacred vow of the Kingsguard. Only death can renounce him from his service.

As I was going through letters and papers, the soldiers were out in the streets to aid the common folk. All were removing the rubble, searching for survivors, and clearing out abandon building to be hostels. Most buildings were abandoned brothels, yet they were the only ones available to shelter the homeless. Until the debris and bodies have been removed can we start on the reconstruction of rebuilding the city? Willas offered to be in charge of the restoration when the time comes. My concern was money. The Crown was already in debt to the Iron Bank. Our marriage managed to cut the debt in half. Before we can do serious projects, we must figure out a way to be debt free.

Already, I have considered selling Cersei's jewelry once Myrcella selected a few keepsakes. Other methods I've been considering is selling lands. Willas knowing business agreed selling uninhabitable islands on the coast could be worth a fortune if sold to the profitable bidder. I wonder if the Iron Bank would consider purchasing an island, a halfway point for ships to dock, restock, and provide trade. Another source of business was the lumber industry. Braavos doesn't agriculturally produce trees that allow their citizens to produce boats, ships, and other necessary materials. A partial from the Kingswoods and Rainswood should be enough for lumber. Would have to discuss with lesser Houses who own property in these woods, although I doubt, they wouldn't mind making a profit.

Although, there is another debt that needed to be paid. Tywin Lannister had given money to the Crown over the years. He had expected to be paid in full plus interest. Do to the situation; I will have a word with Ser Jaime who was currently the Lord of Casterly Rock and House Lannister to forgive the debt. What I'm about to do will bring dishonor. Either he agrees to the terms, or I'll charge him for treason, attempted murder, and adultery. The attempted murder being on Lord Eddard Stark and his son Bran Stark. Low as it may seem, it must be done.

Thinking about the Starks…I had to figure out a way to apologize to them on behalf of House Baratheon. I know words and gold cannot restore what has been taken. Once confirmation is set on who won the Civil War, I'll start planning. If Jon Snow and Lady Sansa win and defeat Ramsay Bolton, then I shall return Rickon Stark to his family. Next, I shall do something that the ancestors would have wanted. The North will be its own Kingdom. The Starks will be a monarchy, whoever is king, or queen of the North. Business in the trade with no interest.

And at last, a marriage alliance when they produce a child and me many more. The Crown and the North will be siblings of good faith. The only thing we cannot change is the traditions of the Night's Watch, sending volunteers and prisoners to the Wall. It's the least I can do after three years of war and violence. Willas agreed, it was wise to let go of the North as did my council.

I find it ironic that the Crown is supposed to be the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. But if you think about it, there are nine currently: The North, the Vale of Arryn, the Westerlands, Dorne, the Crownlands, the Riverlands, the Iron Islands, the Reach, and the Stormlands. So, if this truce succeeds with House Stark, I will be Queen of Eight Kingdoms. Many Great Houses will petition to have their kingdoms back, which could cause another war. Willas in mere jest suggested the Kingdoms get their monarch title while the Crown is Empress or Emperor of Westeros. Tempting as it sounds, I doubt a third of the Kingdoms would submit. If not responding, "So your brother will be King Garlan, the Gallant?" Willas made a face, imagining his brother's ego rising ten times more, then twice in his new position as Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the Reach.

One way to resolve this problem and keep the kingdoms in the fold is through alliances. I am taking from my ancestors Queen Betha ideal on alliances …martial alliance. Dorne is already in the fold since Myrcella is married to Prince Trystane. House Tyrell is already married to House Baratheon because Willas will become King Consort when our coronation arrives. House Lannister is blood, obligated to support the family. Meanwhile, the Stormlands is another Kingdom I have to run as Wardeness. Unless Lord Steffon wishes to be reinstated at his ancestral home, and my future second son will be the heir to the Stormlands. That leaves the Vale of Arryn, the Riverlands, and the Iron Islands. Personally…I don't want my children to be married to a Frey, a Greyjoy, or Robin Arryn. The Freys were greedy traitors; the Greyjoys are pirates and Robin Arryn…I question the young lord mental stability and health.

I took a deep breath, reading another document. All this paperwork and documents were what keeps me distracted in the time of grief. My tears have run dry, yet my heart aches in the people I've lost. I've lost my brother, my golden knight Tommen. Currently, his body is being prepped by the Silent Sisters for his funeral. I will not hide his body as a disgrace. On the seventh day, his vessel shall be presented to the realm in the Throne Room. The same that Jon Arryn had. As the lie goes, he has pushed out the window during the coup by one of Cersei's Little Birds. I will not have King Tommen, first of his name be written down in history as a coward. Margaery, my sister-by-law, she was my friend. She helped me escaped the depression I was falling into after my assault, she helped me in preparation for marrying Willas. Without her…I wouldn't have taken my first step in confidence.

Ser Loras …he was my friend. Yes, he was Renly's protector and knight, but our early years the three of us shared a bond. Lord Mace…I respected him as my Father-in-law, and dear uncle Kevan…he was good to me. Another painful farewell was to Ser Lamar Estermont. My dear cousin perished in the Wildfire explosion, fallen victim in the explosion while protecting my husband. I'd personally wrote a letter to my granduncle Ser Lomas that his son is dead. I hardly knew much of my Estermont family; our family separated when Cassana passed away at sea. All these deaths have weighted me down, trying to resolve all this.

They all died because of Cersei's ambitions. All this time I wanted to blame her for everything she has done. Deep down I know, I have my fault in this as well. I suppressed myself, not acting out many years ago. Since Father's death, I wonder what I could have done to prevent this. Should I have left King's Landing with Renly when he told me of his intentions to overthrow Cersei reign as Regent only to be denied by Ned Stark? Should I have helped Lord Stark escape, during the time of King Roberts funeral? Should I let Stannis Baratheon safe passage into the city during the Battle of Blackwater? There were so many opportunities, so many chances, and I didn't take them in fear of my life, in fear of my siblings' lives. I was a Baratheon…and yet the Lannister side dominated me. I was being a stupid girl of desiring marriage to escape the madness. I thought I could run away from all this. Play the part that society has established on the role of women. And yet, I have my fault. I am at fault, and now I have the pay the price.

"You're writing like you're running out of time," Willas said.

I snapped out my trance seeing that the letter I was writing was cramped together. A lot of words written for a Raven Scroll. It was a request for the Citadel to send in a new Grand Maester. There was one in particular that held interest, one requested by Lord Tyrion when he considers of removing Grand Maester Pycelle from service on the grounds of breaking his vows and treason…until Lord Tywin reinstated him. The Maester of interest was Maester Gormon; Willas's granduncle. However, I doubt that could be possible, due to family relations.

Willas wrapped his arms around me, "You need a break."

"And you need to rest," I counted.

"Love, it's been four days," he said.

"Has it been really four days?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

I spent four days in correcting the mistakes Cersei has made. The realization caused the determination to vanish. Feeling my right hand cramped, that if I tried to relax it remains in writing form.

"I know you want to fix everything, but you need to consider your health and our unborn child," he reasoned.

"You are right," I said.

He kissed my temple, "Thank you."

He helped me out of the chair and led the way to our apartment. We haven't relocated since we required some normalcy. Also, the Royal Bedchamber was high up in the tower and Willas, bless his determination cannot spend every single day climbing those steps. He suggested the Royal Family holdfast; I was hesitant with so many dark memories there. However, Willas said once we renovate it, the past will be forgotten. I allow it, curious about what changes he will make. Upon our walk the Baratheon/Lannister Banners were being taken down, replaced with the original Baratheon banners and several Tyrell banners. Although, Willas and I would have to create a new sigil that joins our two houses together. Right now, drawing is not on the list.

Once in our apartment, Willas had me in bed while a handmaiden brought a tray of food over. I thank her, as she gave a curtsy and left. Checking the purity stone seeing it remained white I began to eat. Willas sat on the edge of the bed, watching making sure I eat.

"You know this is a first," I started. "Trying to think of a conversation that didn't involve politics."

Willas snorted, "I know what you mean. While you are working on relationships, I'm monitoring the city's repairs. The reports are unsettling."

"Please don't tell me the numbers," I mumbled.

I know hundreds if not thousands of people are dead. Good people were not even part of the Trial. All were minding their own business, preparing their day to celebrate the Festival of the Mother. They didn't deserve to die. Willas nodded, knowing there's too much guilt piling up already. One looks out the window, and you can see the fire pits burning bodies. Half a million people coming up to report is their loved one was a victim in the tragedy. A memorial is being established, all waiting for the list of names to be engraved so they can never be forgotten.

"Trystane has a question regarding one prisoner in the dungeons," Willas changed the subject.

"Who?" I asked.

"The High Septon," He answered. "The man who initiated our wedding."

"Oh," I said, practically forgotten about him.

"Trystane wonders if you wanted him to remain in the dungeons. He was charged for fornication," He said. "And we need his Holiness to perform the funeral prayers for our family, to atone Tommen's sin, and your coronations."

"Our Coronation," I corrected, then sighed thinking about it. I have the power to pardon His Holiness or keep him imprisoned. He did break his sacred vows of celibacy. Spending his free times with prostitutes and not because he was praying the Mother's mercy. "Very well, he shall be pardon if he can spiritually pardon Tommen's soul."

I want Tommen to be with Margaery and Henry again. Not have his soul punished because he committed suicide.

"I'm sure he'll perform the act of forgiveness in exchange for his freedom," He assured.

I nodded, taking another bite of stew.

"Any news from your family?" I asked.

"It's still early, if a raven can travel in two days it would be a miracle," he answered.

"I missed our little trouble maker," I pouted.

"As do I," he agreed.

It's been almost month since Derek, and Lady Olenna left King's Landing. I wonder what he's doing. Has he been good? Is he healthy? Has he grown? His second Name Day was in a couple of months. I want to be there to celebrate it with him.

"No doubt Grandmother has spoiled him rotten," Willas murmured.

I chuckled a little, "Probably so."

"Will be surprised when seeing your bump," he teased.

"I can imagine his eyes wide and in awe," I chuckled.

We haven't told Derek he was going to become a big brother. Since we were keeping the pregnancy a secret at the time. Now the Kingdoms knows I'm pregnant. Men were toasting for good health and the Spare to be born. Part of me hopes it's a little girl. Lady Olenna mentioned when a woman is pregnant you can tell the gender of the child by the mother's cravings. If she craves salty things it's a boy; if she desires sweet things, then it's a girl. When I was pregnant with Derek, I craved pickled vegetables, salted meats, bread, and lemon cakes. Currently, my cravings have been on the sweet sides of cakes and pies. So…maybe a girl.

Once I was finished eating, Willas took the tray away setting it on the table. He returned, resting his head on belly gently rubbing it. I sighed, combing my finger through his hair. We feared to lose our unborn child. The Sparrows and Cersei caused my health to deteriorate from stress and anxiety. Concerning of confessing the truths and their actions. Now that the Faith Militant is gone, and Cersei is in prison I no longer to need to worry.

"We need to establish the Small Council," I sighed. "That way we don't have to stress ourselves."

"Or risk your pregnancies," Willas agreed.

We agreed to have many children the gods bless us with. As long as there are two-year breaks in between so I could recover and nurse our children. Willas jest saying; we will never stop having sex until he becomes impotent. Knowing my husband, he would find ways to maintain his manhood with an aphrodisiac potion for his young wife.

"We have Prince Trystane as the Master of Law. Ser Barristan as the Lord Commander," I started. "The Citadel will vote and select a new Grand Maester. All that leaves are the Master of Coins, Master of Ships, Master of Whispers, and a Hand of the Queen."

"I would recommend Lord Paxter Redwyne on Master of Ships," Willas suggested. "The Redwyne fleet is expanding, and our travels on the Explorer proves their naval skills are exceptional."

"He is an excellent candidate," I murmured. "But we need to be careful in who we put in the Small Council. As much as I would like family here, people will be cautious in the number of Tyrells vassals."

"Understandable," he agreed. "I presume the Unchained Maester will be stripped of his Title of Master of Whispers."

"He did conspire against the Crown," I said. "It's a shame to waste such an intelligent mind."

"We could use him to our advantage," Willas suggested.

"I don't know," I said. He sided with Cersei when a Master is sworn to the Crown.

"Master of Coin…" he changed the subject.

"Lady Olenna?" I joked.

Willas scoffed out a laugh. "She would have our head."

"I know. Out of curiosity, does the Iron Bank provide a banker to serve a client at their establishment?" I asked.

"I believe not," he answered.

I sighed, "And that leaves our Hand."

It saddens me that the one individual I want to be my Hand was Lord Tyrion. He did admirable work as temporary Hand when Joffrey wasn't trying to kill him. However, that option is no longer probable with Tyrion serving Daenerys Targaryen. I felt betrayed since he called me his queen. Now he is conspiring with my enemy. He should've been in Pentos owning a vineyard and drinking wine with his _new_ friends, not advising the Mother of Dragons. Let alone Varys being there as her new Master of Whisperers. Another traitor to the Crown.

"Lord Steffon," Willas recommended. "There was a rumor long ago King Aerys the second would've replaced Lord Tywin as Hand of the King."

"I . . . I don't know," I mumbled.

I'm still on edge about Lord Steffon. All my life I thought he was dead, only a month ago to discover he was indeed alive and the Lord Commander of the Royal Stags. Ever since I have been a toddler, he has been protecting me in the shadows, assigning knights to be my guardian. Am I over thinking about the consequences his absence has caused on House Baratheon, primarily towards my Uncles? My father being fifteen years old with Stannis to witness the Windproud sinking. Instead of returning, he feared the Mad King and lived in the shadows. Small details slipped confirming that Steffon supported his son during the war, keeping to his disguise in armor, fighting along beside Robert. Should I give this man such power as Hand of the Queen? If I do, it would mean he needs to step out of the shadows and acknowledged he is not dead.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. Willas sighed as he sat up, before saying entered. Speaking of the Devil, it was Lord Steffon.

"You Grace," he greeted with a bow.

"Lord Steffon," Willas replied.

"Lannister soldiers have been spotted outside the Gate of the Gods," Lord Steffon announced. "Shall I have our soldiers ready?"

"How many Lannister soldiers are there?" I asked.

"Eight thousand," he answered.

"And how many do we have?" I asked.

"The Crown Soldiers fifteen thousand, two thousand Tyrell soldiers, one thousand Lannister soldiers, a hundred stags, and six Queensguard." Lord Steffon announced.

"I doubt Ser Jaime would lay siege on King's Landing," I said. "He does owe me a life debt. But have your men on guard. Also, escort Ser Jaime to the Original Small Council chambers and summon Prince Trystane. "

"As you command," Lord Steffon said with a bow.

Afterward, he left to do as instructed. I sighed, having to deal with an awkward conversation. Ser Jaime will have to deal with an ultimatum. Either he is loyal to the Crown or his sister and lover. I pray the Crone has provided him wisdom that Cersei is not worth it. He deserves better. I rested for a bit until it was time to meet Ser Jaime.

In the original Small Council room, I sat at the center of the table. Willas was by my right while Prince Trystane on the left. Lord Steffon and Ser Wensington stood behind us in between. On each side was the King…Queensguard. I sighed, too many changes have names already. The doors opened as Ser Jaime, and Ser Bronn entered. They approached the table and bowed out courtesy.

"Welcome back, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater," I greeted calmly. "Although, I wish your arrival were under different circumstances."

"I wish it was," Ser Jaime replied. "What happened? Where is the King?"

I bowed my head and took a deep breath.

Willas took my hand and spoke out, "King Tommen is dead, he perished in the coup orchestrated by Cersei Lannister. His wife, Queen Margaery, along with the Lord Hand Kevan Lannister in the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor. Again, orchestrated by the Queen Mother."

Ser Jaime's eyes widen, bewilder by this, "How?"

"By wildfire," Willas answered. "A thousand people have been reported dead, and many more names are joining the grave."

The Kingslayer tensed, although his face was neutral his eyes told another story. As if he has experienced this situation before but under different circumstances.

"What will happen to my sister?" Ser Jaime asked.

"King Tommen outlawed Trial by Combat, instead of obeying the Crown and the Faith, in this act of treason…I had no choice by relinquishing her right to a trial. As we speak, Seven representatives are meeting with the Seven Wardens of Westeros. They will be informed of the charges, the evidences that were able to be documented, and decide if Cersei Lannister fate by the majority vote. If found guilty, as Queen I must order her execution. If found innocent, she will be exile and be put under house arrest in disclose location." I answered.

"She is your mother," Ser Jaime reminded.

"She is, I will never forget that. But she cannot receive special treatment especially with these charges." I said. "Royal blood, noble blood, and innocent blood have been spilled. I'm putting an end to this madness."

Prince Trystane pulled out a document, Cersei's death warrant. Then he spoke, "As Warden of the Westerlands, you have an obligation to the Crown to decide the fate. Your choice will not be held against you."

Ser Jaime marched up grabbing the parchment and read it, a scowl written on his face, "How long do I have to decide?"

"A week," Prince Trystane answered. "There is more to discuss."

"And that is?" he asked.

"During the coup, Lannister soldiers were used to barricade the Red Keep," I said. "I'd pardon them for they were following orders. However, the orders were from House Lannister. Therefore, I have to punish you even though it was not under your command."

Ser Jaime frown deepen. Seeing the trouble, Cersei has dragged him in this situation.

"I can forgive House Lannister for this treason, however…it comes at a price," I said.

"And the price would be?" he asked.

"House Lannister forgives the Crown's debt and marital alliance with several of the maidens," I answered.

"You know our mines are dried," he reminded.

"But not your golden hair," I countered. "Besides you hold little interest in politics."

He snorted knowing that is true, "Very well, it is done. House Baratheon is forgiven of their debt. Anything else."

"Yes," I answered. "Bend the knee."

The room was engrossed in silence. I need to be reassured that House Lannister swore fealty to House Baratheon and House Tyrell. This is no debt they can repay in violence. They need to pledge loyalty to me.

"Isn't being your uncle enough?" Ser Jaime asked.

"Lately, blood isn't enough. Either bend the knee or I'll charge you in crimes that have been presented." I answered.

Ser Jaime took a deep breath evaluating the situation. I mentally beg my uncle to comply. At the moment, there is hardly any honor in the crimes that have been committed to the realm. He is the last male heir to house Lannister through the direct bloodline of Lan the Clever in Westeros. Let this be his chance to redeem himself to the Crown. I know I can't reinstate him as Sworn Brotherhood, his position as Lord Commander, but I can give him a place here at court. Maybe appoint him as Master of War, a position rarely used. Seeing that there is a chance Daenerys Targaryen could decide to claim the Iron Throne I need all the experience men I could get.

"Well, bend the knee," Ser Bronn said. "Unless you don't value your pretty little head. You still owe me a sack of gold. Can't be paid unless you kneel."

Ser Jaime sighed, as he bends the knee, "I, Ser Jaime of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Current Warden of the Westerland swore allegiance to you. Queen Elain Cassana."

I nodded, accepting his fealty.

"Rise Ser Jaime, you and Ser Bronn rest," I said.

Both knights nodded as they were escorted out. Once the doors were shut, I sighed in relief. This was the first step in restoring House Lannister.

"You did well," Lord Steffon said.

"Can he be trusted?" Prince Trystane asked.

"We will have to wait and see," Willas answered.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	73. Chapter 73: Love Thy Brother

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 73: Love Thy Brother**

The Throne room was assembled for the funeral of King Tommen. His body laid on a bier before the Iron Throne where the Seven-Pointed Star gazed upon the body. All around candles were lit, the burning of incense in the air. The Late king dressed in black, the crown on his head as painted stones of eyes rested on his eyes. In his hand was his dagger and two golden roses, representing his son and wife. The cleansing ritual took longer than anticipated, but we let the Silent Sisters do their work. The Silent Sisters have done excellent work in the cleansing ritual and masking the damages from the fall. I stood beside him, wishing it was not him on this bier. All around the Silent Sisters circle in prayer to the Stanger.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Tommen. "I should have stood up. If I did, …this would've never happened."

A part of me knew this was my fault. I was the older sister, and I should either encourage him to use the military to put an end to the Faith Militant or challenged Joffrey long ago when Father died. I should have taken my claimant three years ago. If I did with the Royal Stags support…then Tommen would still be alive, thousands of people would still be alive. There wouldn't have been a War of the Five Kings. And yet we can't change the past.

The High Septon approach, dressed in his holy robes and groomed. He's been thankful since I pardon him of his crimes. He is stating that during his time in the dungeon he realized his mistakes and shall repent. Yesterday, he performed the ritual of forgiveness, appealing to the gods to not let the young king soul be tormented in the seven hells, having been punished enough from the cruel world. Although, when a soul is in seek of forgiveness, the body must be cremated.

"What are your thoughts concerning the king's burial?" The High Septon asked. "As the Sept of Baelor is no longer an option…perhaps his ashes be sent to Casterly Rock or Storm's End."

It pained me of remembering the royal crypts were destroyed. My twin, Grandfather Tywin, Joffrey, and my nephew Henry were buried in the Sept of Baelor along with the Targaryen dynasty and the worthy Grand Maesters. They say when the dead are not put to rest in their homeland their soul is trapped to wander the earth. The common folk tries to find their peace in small graveyards; however, to obtain eternity in the Seven Heavens, cremation was the better options. Either allow the ashes to spread across the land or buried into the earth. The worse being a tossed into a forgotten pit.

"He should be with his grandfather, his brothers, his wife, and child," I answered. "Have his ashes preserved in a golden urn at the Keeps chapel. When a new Sept is built, he shall be laid to rest."

"Of course, your grace," The High Septon replied. "The gods have their reasons. He maybe gone, but his legacy as the Young King shall live on. The King who fed the hungry and provided service towards his people."

"Thank you," I managed to say.

The High Septon patted my shoulder before he started the funeral prayer. Myrcella, Trystane, Willas, and Ser Jaime attended the morning service. Myrcella and I held hands, softly crying in the loss of our little brother. Once the ceremony was done, I excused myself needing to be alone. The second service will be towards the noble to bid farewell to their king. Guards and Stags were in their position to allow the people for the viewing. Unfortunately, in my departure Ser Jaime followed.

"Are you not going to allow your mother to attend?" Ser Jaime asked. "She has every right to be here."

"If she had surrendered herself before sundown, I would've allowed it," I answered. "She decided to hold a coup and massacre thousands of innocent people. She has stolen loved ones from the people. People who are unable to bury their dead or perform service. I must give them justice."

"Elain," he said.

I shook my head, "Don't Elain me."

"I know you and your mother are on different terms, but she is your mother," he reasoned.

I glared at him, "Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella were her children. I was the product that assures her position as queen consort. There was a time she was my mother, but it was your children she loved."

"What did she do to you that you hate her so dearly other than Joffrey?" he asked.

I inhaled sharply, "On the night I was assaulted, in my most vulnerable state when I needed her love and support. She assaulted me, put me in a gown, and presented me to the court to ensure I was intact. Stating that if I didn't, rumors would've ruin Joffrey's reputations. Not my ruining, but Joffrey. Hiding me from court until the bruises vanished. Her actions ruined me, and I can never forgive her for it."

Ser Jaime's eyes widen in the realization of what I said. I wasn't directly on the words, but he understands when a noblewoman says ruin and assault in the same conversation. He realizes that I was raped, and in that most vulnerable state in which I needed support, an injured lamb was thrown into the lion pits. Giving him a warning to never speak of this again, I left towards my study in need of privacy. I read old reports happening around Westeros.

A week ago, confirmation came that Jon Snow and Lady Sansa have won and reclaimed Winterfell. Lord Ramsay, Lord Jon Umber and Lord Harald Karstark are dead, perish in what people are calling The Battle of the Bastards. The Starks almost lost if it weren't for the Knights of the Vale arriving into late into battle. House Bolton is hereby in name extinct, as a report states Ramsay Bolton was held captive and fed to his dogs under Lady Sansa's orders. When word came about the victory, Ser Carvell decided to escort Rickon back to Winterfell. I would rather wait, yet the North needs it's King.

Another report was from the Iron Islands. Euron Greyjoy has been elected as the Iron King of the Ironborn. Unlike Westeros where inheritance gives you position, they believe in a vote to prove an individual worth in leadership. Imagine the many generations of Greyjoy's slaughtering away to earn the vote. Let alone their barbaric ritual of drowning the king; if he survives without assistance then the Drowngod declares his worth. Other news from the Iron Islands, is that Yara Greyjoy and her brother Theon have stolen the fleet of a hundred ships and sailed to Meereen. No doubt was offering them to Daenerys Targaryen. Willas and I had no choice but declared these two enemies of Westeros. I remember Theon, a man who thinks about his sexual conquest. Based on the information, he is unable to plunder women without a cock. Anyway, I had to order for a national emergency with naval houses on the matter of invasion. At lease Lord Paxter of House Redwyne is sailing the course to King's Landing, accepting the offer to be Master of Ships.

There is one report I desperately need. I need to know the whereabouts of Daenerys Targaryen. A woman with three dragons and eight thousand unsullied is something, I fear. If it were a war of men, then the royal army would no doubt have won. No, three dragons I worried about. Add a hundred iron ships; the numbers keep rising.

It would be late in the afternoon when a knock on the door broke my train of thought. I said to enter, as Willas, Myrcella, Trystane and Lord Steffon came. Lord Steffon was holding a birdcage inside being a white raven in it, setting it on the table. I inhaled sharply understanding what this meant.

"A raven arrived from the Citadel this morning, your grace," Lord Steffon announced. "The Conclave has met, considered reports all over the realm and declared the Autumn season is over."

"It's barely been three years," I noted. "I'd expected another two years of Autumn."

"A long summer means a longer winter," Trystane added.

"We have enough wheat and grains for a seven-years winter," Willas said. "We will advise butchers to start the drying process. Start producing more life stock in poultry."

"What is the Reach and Dorne like during the Winter?" Myrcella asked.

"In the Reach, some vegetables are capable of growing in the cold," Willas answered.

"The nights become colder and the days warm, yet no changes in our agriculture," Trystane answered.

"Do you think both kingdoms will be able to provide for the rest of Westeros when the snow and ice comes?" I asked.

"I don't think for all of Westeros," Trystane answered.

"I will discuss with some foreign businessmen on trade," Willas announced.

I nodded; my only concern is the money. We have one enormous debt hovering over our heads. Going over the records, Father, Cersei, and Joffrey were the source of this expensive lone. All thanks to Lord Baelish. I swear, once things are settled, I'll have his little fingers cut off before his execution. The Iron Bank keeps its word and will collect their dues. Lord Mace managed to create a payment system instead of paying it all in one payment. If it weren't for the collateral damage from the Wildfire and the announcement of Winter…we are going to be behind on payments. The Crown is in three million gold dragons in debt. Unless another gold, silver, or unique gem mine is discovered under our feet as we speak, another million is going up plus interest. And the last thing I wanted to do is raise taxes after dealing with the war.

My council seemed to notice my stress. Willas told them to leave to give us privacy. Trystane, Myrcella, and Lord Steffon complied, taking the white raven with them. My husband came around, as he started massaging my shoulders.

"You need to relax," he said.

"How can I?" my voice started to crack. "I have nine kingdoms to rule, one I'm a negotiation to give up in sign of good faith. Another betraying the crown, sailing to Meereen to serve the Mother of Dragons. Three million in dragon gold debt to the Iron Bank. A city in ruins. Winter is finally here. A mother who is most likely going to be executed. My little brother is dead, along with friends and family. And I'm fucking pregnant." I burst into tears. "I'm supposed to be mourning; however, I have to appear strong. I can't do all this."

I started to hyperventilate and sobbed. It is too much for me to handle. Powerful lords will watch any decision I make. The world has its eyes on me, because I am a woman. I can't do everything all at once. Willas moved around taking my hands.

"Love, deep breaths," Willas instructed. "You are not alone. You have me, and we will resolve these issues. House Tyrell can pay off the debt."

"I can't ask that from your family," I cried, trying to calm down. "This could ruin the Reaches economy."

Willas cradle my cheek wiping the tears away, "Grandmother will be on her way. We will discuss about the economy and how to deal with the Iron Bank. There are other resources we can exchange that are worthy of value. And there is another thing we can do to pay off the debt."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Our perfect revenge," he answered. "I did promise that Lord Baelish will pay for hiring a faceless man to assassinate you."

"What did you do?" I asked, starting to calm down.

"Found the bank that holds his money. Cut off his allowance from Harrenhal, made sure the caretakers are being funded. And…selling his property in King's Landing."

"Is that even legal?"

"With the charges of treason, forgery, money laundering, and attempted murder, I see it reasonable." Willas murmured. "And I have sent word to the Vale Tribunal. They want Lord Baelish gone as well. Lady Waynwood and Ser Vance Corbray have helped in commandeering the money. All they ask is the tribunal holds…leadership and custody until Robin Arryn comes of age."

I looked at him, "You've been planning this for some time."

"The Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts," Willas said. He pulled me up and embraced me in his arms. "Let your council, and I take care of the issues. Right now, you need to focus on yourself and our little one."

"You're right," I sighed.

"I'm always right," he murmured.

I smacked him on the chest which he laughed. He took my hand and nipped the finger times. But in the end, he has a point. I can't do everything, especially in the condition that I am in. I'm five months pregnant and the first trimester and the beginning of the second has been suitable for stress. If Willas is going to be my King Consort, he will have to take charge when I'm pregnant. I'm not going to let him be a visual appeal, like most royal spouses throughout history. We are equals.

With nothing else to say, Willas escorted me back to my chambers so I could rest. He stated when an important document comes, I will be informed. Now, my focus is on the baby.

 **.o0o.**

 _Winterfell_

Jon stood on the fort's wall observing Melisandre leaving Winterfell. Deep down, he should have executed the Red Woman in the crimes of murdering Shireen Baratheon. Burning a little girl at the stake and deserting Stannis Baratheon army. Feeling like ever since leaving Winterfell, he has seen the darker side of humanity. But death was too kind for her; it wouldn't be justice to execute someone who is ready to die. Instead, he banished Melisandre from the North. He owed a debt to her, even though he didn't want to come back from the grave.

The Battle of the Bastards paid a hefty price. Thousands of men lost their lives because of his mistake. His council had created the perfect plan against Ramsay on the battlefield. However, he never considered of psychological warfare. Ramsay was burning bodies on the field, tossing a wolf's head, and giving the impression of having Rickon. Jon should have listened to Sansa, she told him Ramsay knows every tactic, knows how to get into people's head, the lack of numbers and her important advice " _Just don't do what he wants you to do."_ And he did just that. He tossed all battle strategy out when seeing a boy who resembled Rickon running for his life while arrows came raining down. It wasn't until they brought the body, did he realize the boy was not Rickon.

Couples of days later, a raven from King's Landing arrived. Jon thought it was a late message. When Ser Davos read the letter aloud, announcing King Tommen was dead, the Great Sept of Baelor destroyed, Cersei Lannister arrested, and Princess Elain now Queen…it was baffling. The White Wolf could barely remember the Princess. He recalled their brief conversation in the courtyard during the feast. The princess advising him to be careful in a location where liar, thieves, murderers, and rapist are rejected. If not the kiss on the cheek that distracted for days. Sansa on the other hand, felt as if the weight on her shoulders lightened. Knowing her friend will bring justice to towards the fallen. She missed Elain, holding gratitude for all the things she has done for her. When Ser Davos added that an envoy would be arriving to commence a Jury of Seven for Cersei Lannister, she knew what the answer would be. Both wolves agreed, after what the Lannisters did in destroying their pack that Cersei shall be found guilty by the North.

Jon sighed, so many choices happening in the war of men hopefully done, and now he must prepare for the Great War. The Undead were coming, and he needs to figure out a way to gain more forces, or all of Westeros will be a graveyard. The sight of the Night King haunts him to this day. He heard footsteps and glance up to see Sansa coming over. He sighed, knowing he has to do everything in his power to protect her as Lady of Winterfell. Although the people supported him, Sansa was the heiress of their father.

"I'm having the lord's chamber prepared for you," Jon announced.

This surprised Sansa, "Mother and Father's room? You should take it."

A small smile graced his lips, "I'm not a Stark."

"You are to me," Sansa disagreed.

"You're the Lady of Winterfell," Jon said. "You deserve it. We're standing here because of you. The battle was lost until the Knights of the Vale rode in. They came because of you. It's best I'll be Lord Protector or your Hand as them southerners call it."

Sansa looked at him seeing how much he cares about her.

"You told me Lord Baelish sold you to the Boltons," He said.

"He did," She confirmed.

"And you trust him?" he asked.

"Only a fool would trust Littlefinger," Sansa answered. "I should have told you about him, about the Knights of the Vale. I'm sorry."

Jon came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We need to trust each other. We can't fight a war amongst ourselves. We have so many enemies now. "

He cradles her cheek and kisses her forehead. Seeing that she understands, he turned to leave needing a moment to be alone.

"Jon," Sansa called out.

He stopped and turned to face Sansa.

"A raven came from the Citadel. A white raven," she said. "Winter is here."

The snow grew heavy. A dark joke filled the once Lord Commander of the Nights Watch head and started to laugh. Sansa sensing the timing nature had joined the laugh as well, but not the same meaning as Jon.

"Well, Father always promised, didn't he?" he noted.

"That he did," she agreed.

A sound of horses caught their attention. They stared at the source, seeing a group of men heading to Winterfell. It was too small to be an army. No, it was an escort unit. As Sansa noticed House Blackmyre crest and…House Baratheon. Not the same banner Joffrey used, no it was the Original House Baratheon sigil of a black stag on a golden field with a white crown around its neck. Only two people had ownership of that sigil, King Robert and Princess Elain. In the escort unit, they noticed a direwolf as well. Jon and Sansa's eyes widen, for they believe Ghost was the last living direwolf. Remember there were only two dark fur direwolves in the littler they knew who the owner was.

"Gods preserve," Sansa gasped.

They rushed to the courtyard ordering the guards to open the gate. The envoys of ten people barged in; their horses galloped in circles to steady its pace to slow down until making a complete stop. Everyone was cautious, seeing the Baratheon crest, believing it was the Lannisters trickery. Jon rushed over analyzing the riders until seeing a boy around the age of ten. The boy didn't notice Jon at first, lost in a memory of his home.

"Rickon," Jon called out.

The boy snapped his head, and out of impulse jumped off his horse and rand to his half-brother. Jon stumbled back on the impact, practically knocked them both to the ground. Jon wrapped his arms around Rickon, getting a better look seeing it was indeed his brother. After Ramsay stunt, he thought Rickon was dead. Sansa came over shocked in seeing her little brother. She came over falling to her knees and joined in the embrace.

Everyone around witness the reunion of siblings.

Ser Carvell and Osha came over to the Stark children. After a moment, the three stood up. Sansa was keeping her arms around Rickon while Jon approaches the knight.

"I don't know what to say to you, ser?" Jon said. "House Stark is forever in your debt."

"I'm just the nanny," Ser Carvell replied. "The person you should be thanking is Queen Elain and King Willas. Their sources found the boy, and they put him in my care."

Jon was surprised not expecting their part.

"The Queen wants to restore the alliance between your two houses. To keep the friendship that King Robert and Ned had. In a few weeks, there should be ambassador to discuss terms of peace," Ser Carvell added.

"And there should be," Sansa agreed.

Jon only nodded. At this situation, the White Wolf will be the Lord Protector, Sansa the Lady of Winterfell as Regent, and when Rickon becomes of age, the Warden of the North. Although, Jon knows he needs to arrange a meeting with the Crown about the Great War.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	74. Chapter 74: Wisdom

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 74: Wisdom**

I was roosting.

No doubt about it, as I fidgeted around the apartment, moving things around. Due to my health, I assign my council to deal with paperwork and meetings. The past few days I was on bed rest, barely going out unless is attending Tommen's morning service. Once should be enough, but I felt accountable for his death until the Silent Sisters and surviving members of the original faith prepared for the cremation. One ceremony everyone advises I do not witness. So, I remained in the apartment resting, reading, knitting, or needlepoint. Myrcella and Lady Wisteria were amused in the short attention span. The Red Keep is not Highgarden where I can find a source of entertainment.

There have been a few occasion did I managed to settle down. Usually, it involves tackling my husband into the bed and taking him. We were careful, not wanting to open his stitches, yet Willas had no objection. I needed to feel my husband close, caressing and loving me brings peace and pleasure for a moment. Not extreme, for he was exhausted from a long day's work, but the release was desire. Also, it reminded us we were still alive.

When I'm not with my husband, Ser Wensington will bring updates on what is going on. So far, a few houses have returned their answer on Cersei Lannister fate by raven scroll. The official contract was on their way, but their answer is given in advance. So far Prince Doran has found Cersei Lannister guilty. Lord Robin Arryn under the Vale Tribunal guidance has found Cersei Lannister guilty. Ser Garlan of the Reach has found Cersei Lannister guilty. Lord Walder Frey of the Riverlands has found Cersei Lannister innocent. The North was a month's journey, three weeks if the envoy travels fast by horse. Their answers should be arriving soon. No doubt Lady Sansa will find Cersei Lannister guilty. Ser Jaime…a struggle it was for him to decide the fate of his sister. As if he tried to do one last favor in his family, finds Cersei innocent. As for the Crownlands…it was my decision…having no choice after what she did to the Great Sept of Baelor and murdering my father…I found her guilty. So far, until the North's answer arrives, four kingdoms have found Cersei Lannister guilting, and two find her innocent. The decision is final with or without the North's vote. Cersei Lannister has been found guilty by the Jury of Seven.

Arrangements have been set. Once the North's answers arrives, it would be a week when Cersei Lannister to be executed. For being convicted of high treason, Cersei would have been hanged, drawn and quartered. Have the condemned dragged by a hurdle through the streets, then removed to be hang by the neck (but removed before death), drawing by disemboweling slowly on a wooden block slitting the individual open at the abdomen, removing the entrails, and other organ, then decapitating the person, and lastly quartering, dividing the body into four pieces. The convicted head and quarters would be parboiled and display as a warning to others. During the Mad King's time, he would use wildfire to punished High Treason. It would be poetic, let her die the same way thousands have perished under her command. However, Myrcella had begged me to spare our mother from such agony and humiliation. Out of respect and love for Myrcella, I told her Mother will have a royal death…I'll let her be beheaded by the Queen's Justice and her body laid to rest in Casterly Rock beside Grandmother Joanna. Myrcella appreciated this, although she prefers Cersei to be spare and exiled…there was too much damaged. The Realm wants Cersei Lannisters head.

I was going through the bookshelves reorganizing books. I hate being pregnant; I can't do what I love to do in this stage. I can't ride horses or do archery, or anything extremely physical. Lady Wisteria and Myrcella chuckled, as I organize books based in alphabetical order. Giving a frustrated growl if I find another book when I already assembled a particular group order.

"Were you like this with Derek?" Myrcella asked.

"With Derek, I was able to do things," I answered. "Aurora and Leonette kept me active in activities. Walk along the garden and maze."

I wish I could go for a walk. However, with the fire pits burning debris in the city along with herbs to wore off the plague, the air was foul. The scent triggers nausea or causing me to vomit. Inside the castles were burning incense to ease my senses.

"It won't be long when I join you," Myrcella said.

I chuckled trying to imagine a pregnant Myrcella.

There was a knock on the door; it was Ser Forrester, "Your grace, a carriage from Highgarden is in the main courtyard."

"Derek," I whispered happily. I was not expecting his arrival for another week.

I shot up, on impulse and ran out of the room. I do not care if it wasn't ladylike or proper as a queen. The Mother in me demands to see my child. Ser Wensington, Ser Forrester, Lady Wisteria, and Myrcella follow. No doubt amused in my change in behavior. When I reach the main entrance and down the steps where a house carriage with Tyrell flags. I stopped, observing them as one guard opened the door. The first to come out were a few ladies, next was Miss Daisy holding Derek with assistance, and last Lady Olenna. All in mourning clothes.

Derek rubbed his eyes, waking from a nap. When he was done, he looked at his surrounding until seeing me. He smiled reaching his arms out, "Mama!"

My eyes water, rushing over and taking Derek into my arms. "My sweet boy."

"Mama!" Derek said hugging me deeply. "Miss you mama."

"I missed you too," I said, kissing his cheek.

I got a better looked at him. He has grown, a bit of his chubby cheeks gone. Another significant change was that his hair was short. Last I saw him; he had curls that went to his chin. Now his curls were cut off. I had to pout since I enjoy his curls. There was a slight wave, but not a strong curl.

"The boy discovered honey and twirled it hair into knots that we had to cut it off," Miss Daisy explained.

"Sucks his thumb and twirl his locks," Lady Olenna inquire.

"Lady Olenna," I greeted, as I gave curtsy.

"Come here, child," she said.

I walked over and gave her a one arm hug. "Welcome back to court. I wish your visit was under different circumstances."

"As do I, my dear, as do I," Lady Olenna agreed.

"You must exhausted from your journey," I said.

"Indeed, I am, I had this little wild creature as my traveling companion," Lady Olenna said and pinched Derek's nose.

Derek giggled from it.

"Was he good?" I asked.

"The first few days he missed his parents dearly," Lady Olenna answered. "But Gran-Gran remedy that."

"Do I need to check for holes in his teeth?" I asked.

Lady Olenna barked up a laugh. Derek giggled at his Great Grandmother laughter. We made do to the top of the steppes, where I introduced Myrcella to Lady Olenna. The greeting was civil, no ill feelings due to the tragic events that have transpired. No doubt, the Queen of Thorns wants limited interaction with a Lannister right now. We headed inside.

"Dada!" Derek called out seeing his father.

Willas had entered the corridor followed by Lord Steffon. Setting the boy down, Derek started running towards his father. A huge smile graced Willas lips, as he knelt down to collect his son in his arms. The reunion was touching. When we reached them, Lady Olenna glared at Lord Steffon.

"You should be in a watery grave," The Queen of Thorns stated.

"And you should be spreading your roots deep into the soil," Lord Steffon countered.

The Lord Commander and the Queen of Thorns glared at one another. At first, I thought they would rip at each other's throats until both burst into laughter. I can only assume that it was their way of being civil back in the day. Lady Olenna did mention in her youth she knew my grandmother during the sailing tournaments. No doubt these two socialized back in the day.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to rest," Lady Olenna said.

We all nodded as she and her little birds went to the guest area where her chambers resigned. Willas and I stood there confused. Not sure what just happened. Lord Steffon merely shrugged, and he headed off to do some work.

"We have strange grandparents, don't we?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so," Willas answered.

"Play?" Derek asked.

We faced Derek and smiled. After being separated for a month with our son, the boy deserves to be spoiled. We took him to our apartment where a small chest filled with his toys resign. Setting him down, Willas sat in a chair as the two play with the figurines and other toys. I sat on the ground joining as well. All the stress and anxiety magically vanished.

Time went on until Derek sat on my lap and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. That was when he noticed a difference in my condition. He pulled back, poking my belly. The dress I was wearing is loose, as the brocade construction had an empire waistline.

I took his hand, "Mama and Dada have special news."

Derek became curious.

Willas chuckled at his son.

"In four or so months, you'll become a big brother," I explained.

"Big brother?" he asked.

"Like Dada is a big brother to uncle Garlan," Willas explained.

Derek tilted his head confused. Willas and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. We spent the afternoon explaining the situation, how he was going to be a big brother and will have a sibling. In the end, he merely shrugs going back to playing with his toys. Sometimes I wonder why we even bother explaining things to him.

 **.o0o.**

Inside a private dining room, Lady Olenna, Willas, and I had dinner. It was filled with silence, not a conversation spoken. Willas tried to start one, but Lady Olenna gave him a glance that shut him up. By the time dinner was over, the Queen of Thorns finally spoke.

"What are the votes for Cersei's death?" she asked.

"The Reach, Dorne, the Vale, and the Crownlands have found Cersei Lannister guilty," Willas answered. "Only the Westerlands and the Riverlands have found her innocent."

"So, the majority vote secured her execution," She noted.

"We are still waiting on the North," I reminded.

"The North wants her dead since she arrested Ned Stark," She snipped. "If I were you, I would have her executed on the spot. But then again, she is the Queen Mother…deserves a fair trial and judged before the Seven. Bah."

"Grandmother," Willas scolded.

"Cersei stole half a future from me," Lady Olenna said. "She killed my son. She killed my grandson. She killed my granddaughter. She almost killed you and held Elain hostage."

"Once the North has given their answer, Cersei Lannister will be executed for her crimes," Willas promised.

"So, death is certain," She asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Beheaded where the Great Sept once stood. I swear, I will not be a queen who doesn't seek justice."

"That's very nice to hear," Lady Olenna said. "Of course, I can't remember a queen who was better loved than my granddaughter. The common people loved her. The nobles loved her. And what is left of her now? Ashes. Commoners, nobles, they're all just children really. They won't obey you unless they fear you."

"And fear leads to rebellions. If Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lady Olenna, the Great Houses would've still rebelled the Mad King again. " I countered, then sighed. "I swear to you; she will pay what she's done. And we will bring peace back to Westeros."

"Peace? Do you think that's what we had under your father? Or your ancestors? Peace never lasts, my dear." Lady Olenna said.

There was a knock on the door, disrupting the meeting. It was a Thorn who arrived with the news. Willas excused himself, as he went to see what information the Thorns have gathered over the kingdoms. Once we were alone, Lady Olenna looked at me.

"Will you take a bit of advice from an old woman?" She asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"He's a clever man, your husband. I am proud that Willas is my grandson. Although, I've known a great many clever men. I've outlived them all. You know why? I ignored them. The lords of Westeros are sheep. Are you a sheep? No. You are a rare creature. Fury of a stag. Cleverness as a lion. Sturdy as a turtle. And dragons' blood runs in your veins. I know you are struggling in the condition you are in. You did the right thing to let the Lords of Westeros decide on Cersei's fate. But you cannot let them have absolute power. You are the Queen. Be the Queen."

"Someone once told me a person who must say ' _I am the Queen_ ,' is no true queen at all," I mumbled.

Lady Olenna took my hand, "You are better than Joffrey."

I nodded, "How long will you be in King's Landing?"

"As long as my family needs me," she answered.

"Will you be one of my council members?" I asked.

"Seeing that men surround you, yes," she answered.

I chuckled a little. I need her wisdom and guidance when the moments come for Cersei's execution. Willas has done so much, but there are some things he cannot understand that a woman can. Speaking about my husband, he returns with a raven scroll.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"The Norths answer," Willas answered. "They have found your Mother guilty."

I inhaled sharply, "Then we shall make preparations ."

Willas and Lady Olenna nodded.

In one week, Cersei Lannister shall be executed.

 **.o0o**.

Black Cell

Cersei was trapped in a dark cell. Her feet shackled to the wall, giving her little leeway to wander the small chamber. In her status as Queen Mother, she was given a wooden bed, a wool blanket, a book of the Faith, and a beeswax candle. When the candle goes out, she is trapped in the darkness until a Stag comes in bringing her daily ration. Every time the stag enters, Cersei would demand to see Myrcella or Elain to proclaim her innocents. The Stag would ignore her, merely set the food down, trade the candle for a fresh one and leave.

When the candles goes out, she is alone in the darkness. All she could hear was the rare footsteps of guards passing by. Never in her life, she thought she is back in a cell. Only this was far terrible than the Sept Dungeons. She wonders if this is what Ned Stark felt in the many weeks in captivity; cold, alone, and afraid. She thought she did everything right for the sake of her family. She obliterated the Faith Militant to protect her children. She murdered Margaery to preserve her power. She destroyed the Small Council because they betrayed her. She should be praised, not imprison.

Anger consumed her when a Stag informed her that Tommen's funeral came and went. His body cremated. The last thing she saw was her baby boy all mangled up. Qyburn said he had fallen out of his bedroom window. Although, she knew her son killed himself. So, hearing that Tommen received a funeral and was not allow to bid farewell broke her.

She was the Queen. She was told she will be the Queen of Westeros. She married King Robert, dealt with the betrayal of him whispering _Lyanna_ in her ear and whoring his way. She was glad to have murdered him, take power as Queen Regent until Joffrey came of age. She was manipulating her son in the name of House Lannister.

 _'Aye. Queen, you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.'_ Maggy the Frog whispered in her ear.

Margaery was the woman she assumed to be that threat. The Lady of Flowers was indeed younger, more beautiful and many times cast her down. Now the harlot is nothing more than ashes. Queen of the Ashes. Until she walked into the Throne Room where Elain sat on the Iron Throne, that was when she realized Margaery was not the queen who will be her end. No, all this time her enemy was her own daughter. A young queen of twenty-one, her beauty glinting in the candlelight. And in a snap of her fingers, Elain cast her down and took what she holds dear. Elain was the one who supported the marriages between the Tyrells and Martells. She secured the unions, witnessing the golden cubs married to the enemy. Now, she has stolen Cersei power.

Cersei recalled the second prophecy about her children.

" _Oh, aye. Two you shall share, hair as night and eyes as day, one shall die, and the other shall rise. The king will have twenty children, and you'll have three. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds."_

The lioness desperately worked hard in protecting her children. When the twins were born, she locked them up with the most admirable nannies, fed them from her own breast. No one, not even Robert was allowed to be near them. And yet, the Stranger came and stolen her first-born son. Little Robert had died, and Elain has risen into power. When it came to her three children of golden crowns…of golden hair. Joffrey and Tommen were dead, Myrcella was her last living golden hair children. She can't leave this world and risk her favorite daughter's safety.

Then there was the last prophecy.

" _And when your tears have drowned you, the_ _ **valonqar**_ _shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you."_

It appears to be the last thing Maggy the Frog had gotten wrong. If she doesn't escape, it shall be a sword through her neck. Not hands to be wrapped around her pale white neck and choke the life out of her. No, she is not ready to die. She will not allow it.

Many days she thought of a way to escape and receive power. In order to take back control, she will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. The darkness clouding her judgment believing three crowns needs to die. Three rulers; Joffrey, Tommen, and Elain. One child will survive, and that child will be Myrcella. Once Elain has to be the sacrificed, then the curse shall be broken. Next, she will have to get rid of Willas and the Stags. Lastly, she will have her power as Queen Regent, raising Derek to be the image she had wanted Joffrey to be. A image of herself and Tywin.

The doors open as three stags came in with torches. Center was Lord Steffon looking severe.

"Your grace," Lord Steffon said.

"What is it?" She seethed.

"Your Grace, I can now tell you that the Jury by Seven has found you guilty. Queen Elain has decreed that you will not be hanged, drawn and quartered, but suffer a quicker death by decapitation. In her mercy, the Queen has acceded to your plea to use the service of a sword."

"When and where am I to die?" She asked.

"In one week, at the eleventh hour where the Great Sept once stood," Lord Steffon answered. "Do to your relations with her Majesty; she has made commendations to spend your days in the tower."

Cersei nodded as one Stag came forward to remove the shackles. She kept her composure as they escorted her out of the tower. The mercy of Elain to prevent her from staying in the second level or the first level was a blessing. It was late in the night; the castle was asleep when entering a circular room that had accommodation for her, a four-post feather bed, a vanity, a chair, and access to a privy. Only one handmaiden was provided, Bernadette.

"You will remain here until the seventh day," Lord Steffon informed.

"Will I be able to walk through the castle?" Cersei asked.

"No," he answered.

Cersei frowned. Seeing how these men work, trying to escape was near impossible. They were Stormland knights. One might call them the brothers of the knights of the Vale. They were warriors and hold more honor to their leader as Lord Orys was to Aegon the Conqueror.

"The gods have blessed your daughter with both her grandmothers' inner beauty," Lord Steffon said. "I pity Lady Joanna to give birth to a vile bitch like yourself."

Cersei growled at Lord Steffon. "How dare you!"

"You killed my son and tormented my granddaughter," Lord Steffon said. "Spending my life in the Shadows seeing you were treating her less when your golden bastards were born."

He made his way to the door and looked at her for the last time, "Supervise visit will occur. Make your peace."

Cersei charged at the door, but it was too late as the slammed in her face. She stumbled back, covering her face. When the pain subsided, she screamed from the top of her lungs.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	75. Chapter 75: The Queen's Justice

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 75: The Queen's Justice**

 _In the Tower_

In the tower, Cersei sat on her bed trying to think of her revenge. Going over the plan over and over again. What she was about to do will risk everything. But it needed to be done. The doors opened as Lady Olenna, and two Tyrell guards entered the room.

"Ah yes, the famously tart-tongued queen of thorns," Cersei bitterly said.

"And the famous tart, Queen Cersei," Lady Olenna countered.

Cersei glared at her, "Why are you here?"

"To see you one last time before you die," Lady Olenna said.

"Did what any mother would do," Cersei said.

"I did unspeakable things to protect my family," Lady Olenna said. "Or watched them being done on my orders. I never lost a night's sleep over them. They were necessary. And what I ever imagine necessary for the safety of House Tyrell, I did. But you Cersei have done things…I was incapable of imagining. That was my prize mistake—a failure of imagination. You are a monster."

"Oh, shut up," Cersei muttered.

"What better person to discuss it with?" Lady Olenna said. What better guarantee could we have…the things you say will never leave this room. But perhaps you're right."

Cersei glared at her.

"You're are a disease. I regret my role in spreading it." Lady Olenna continued.

"I think we are done here," Cersei growled.

"Elain is merciful, you should die a painful death. Shame that your sons died before you. I'd hate that you'll have a short quick death. I remembered how he clawed at his neck, foam, and bile spilling from my mouth, eyes blood red, skin purple. Must have been horrible for you, as a mother. It was horrible enough for me. A shocking scene. Not at all that I intended. You see, I had never seen the poison work before."

Cersei eyes widen realizing that the Queen of Thorns was the one who murdered her son.

"I want you to know it was me," Lady Olenna said. "You took my son, my grandson, and my granddaughter. But I have taken both your sons and your daughter. No longer is she a Doe in a Lion's den. She is a Doe in a field of thorns."

The Queen of Thorns turned and left. Furious, Cersei charged over to kill that old bitch. However, the door was shut. Cersei scream banging and pounding her hands on the door. The Tyrells took everything from her. They took her children away from her. They took her power. Now she must go with the plan.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

Myrcella tried to convince me to see Cersei in the tower. She was thankful that I moved Cersei from the black cells to the tower. It's the least I could do for my sister and the last remaining relations with my mother. However, I cannot socialize with Cersei. I can't look at her and see all those dead people being burn in her green eyes. Let alone the built-up emotions I had against her. I was the queen, and I had to show myself as such to the court.

Based on the watch, the Stags reported only Ser Jaime and Myrcella have visited Cersei Lannister.

Today I was in the office portion of the apartment reading documents. Willas sat across from me doing the same. After Lady Olenna's advise of not appearing as a sheep in the world of men, I had to do more. Willas, I love and trust so dearly in the work he has done since the Wildfire Incident can't do everything. A reminder that he is King Consort and I was the Queen. Equals we were, but to the Seven Lords and vassal Lords…we had to present that I was in power. So, we split up the paperwork, as Willas dealt with trade and construction and I dealt with political matters. If I fumble on a document, I do not hesitate to ask him or Lord Steffon questions. Grandfather Tywin, King Robert, and Lord Jon Arryn secretly tried to prepare me in the art of leadership where a woman can reach. However, I was not adequately educated in this. A disposition, indeed.

"Two million," Willas said aloud.

I looked up from a document to see his amused look. "Two million what?"

"Two million gold dragons in Lord Baelish banking account that we recently acquire," he answered. " A Thorn trained in financial business examined the books. Apparently, the money laundering and stealing from the crown is the source of the debt."

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Take this, for example, you want a bracelet, and the merchant says it's worth one gold dragon, however, you are not there. I tell you the bracelet it's worth three gold dragons and give the merchant one, and I keep the rest." Willas explained.

"So, this debt could've been prevented or not as tremendous?" I asked.

"Exactly, probably more banks out there that has your family's gold as well as the Iron Bank," Willas answered. "My Thorn is heading to Braavos as we speak to pay the two million and discuss the situation we are in."

"They will blame us," I said.

"No, the Iron Bank will blame Lord Baelish," he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they hire a faceless man to settle the score."

I took a deep breath, "And if we can't pay off the debt, will they send faceless men?"

"No, they will send an army. They invest in kings. The same way they invested in Lord Stannis, except he took the golden company North instead of South," he said. "A mistake on his part."

I nodded, feeling more weight off my shoulders. It baffled me that Lord Baelish is the reason behind the Iron Bank debt, if not stealing from the crown. It explains how he can afford the expensive real estate in the city, the luxury wine, and materials since prostitution couldn't be the source of income. No doubt, once we settle the predicament and the Iron debt there will be regulations in businesses and trade.

I hope we can find more of these banks that are holding the Baratheon fortune. When we do, not only can we repay the Iron Debt, we can rebuild this city. Right now, my dowry is being used to build a monument towards the victims of the wildfire incidents. Two statues in dedication to Tommen and Margaery are being carved as we speak. There's more I wanted to do for the city. Rebuild a new Sept for a place to worship. A museum that pays tribute to all the fallen kings. History is written by the victors, yet not all Targaryen should be eradicated from existence. The only question should be…will we be alive when our ideals are set in stone?

"The gods are smiling upon us," I sighed.

"Probably so," Willas agreed.

I nodded this positive energy keeps going. Peace and alliance with the North, the common folk, prepared for the winter. A religious person would say the rightful heir on the throne is correcting the damages the false king has done. What Cersei has done.

Suddenly I felt a more positive movement. Last month I felt fluttering, now I'm starting to feel more movement. Standing up, I got up and went to the other side of the desk and sat on his good leg. Willas looked at me curiously, as I took his hand and placed it on my belly. It was faint for him, but he noticed. He smiled, resting his forehead against mine.

"Promise me, you'll be there for the children," I murmured.

"I will, we will," Willas promised.

We won't isolate our children the same way my parents did. Although I grew up with Cersei majority of my life, I only saw Father at least twice a week. Even though we are royals now, our children will not be pawns. We wanted a family, and we will make sure they have a family.

. **o0o**.

 _Jaime's POV_

Ser Jaime went to the tower to see his sister. In a few days, Cersei Lannister will be beheaded for her crimes. Jaime tried his best to save his sister. He petitioned that she be exile to Casterly Rock under house arrest. But the King and Queen made it final. Five out of the seven wardens have declared Cersei guilty on her charges.

When he reached the chamber, he sensed something was off. The torches were not lit for the evening. He rushed to the door seeing that three of the Stags were on the ground. He checked for a pulse only to find numb. Fearing for his sister, he checked the chamber to find Cersei lying in bed. He walked over to the bed and removed the blanket to find not Cersei, but her handmaiden Bernadette dressed in royal clothes.

"Where is Cersei?" Jaime demanded.

"Her Grace wanted to see her daughter," Bernadette answered.

"Which one?" he demanded.

"The Queen, says she wanted to say goodbye," Bernadette

Ser Jaime cursed. After the past few days seeing how livid Cersei has become. Now regarding the three dead stags, this was not good. He ran out of the room to find Elain and protect her.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

After a long day of paperwork and entertaining Derek, a bath was needed. When we had dinner, Willas excused himself, having an urgent meeting with his Thorns. Information was conflicted in Essos that he needed a private discussion. I didn't mind, tucking Derek to bed in his usual bedtime routine before returning to the apartment. Being a long day, I requested the handmaidens to draw a bath. I have to admit I missed the bathing chamber in Highgarden. No need to require servants to prepare a bath, I could just waltz in and turn the dial. Here, I would have to wait for some time as the handmaiden filled a copper tub in increments.

Once done, I released them favoring the independence Willas has taught me. Not needing to really on servants for everything. Since this was a soaking, no need to wash my hair. Putting my hair in a messy bun, I stripped out of my robe and got in the tub. The water slightly hot, but I managed. Leaning back, I closed my eyes and relaxed. Listening to the flickering sounds of the candles and fireplace.

A creak of a door caught my attention. I waited a moment expecting to hear a cane on the stone floor. Instead, the door shut and the clicking of the lock. I shot up, arms over my chest to see Cersei Lannister there dressed in a handmaiden gown. My eyes widen not expecting her to be here. She should be in the tower secured.

"Oh, don't overreact," Cersei said. "The guards are outside the door if you want to shout. Meanwhile, there's no one to see you in your altogether except me."

"How are you allowed to wander around the castle?" I demanded.

"Well, there are secret passages in the Red Keep. One of my loyal handmaidens drugged the guards to help me escape to see you." Cersei answered. She took out a container and in a flick of her wrist poured a white powdery substance. The hot water caused a chemical reaction to the substance making the water boil and release fumes. The purity stone turned black, that I tried to get out of the bath, except Cersei forced me down with one arm around my neck, pointing a knife at my throat. "Don't call out."

"This is madness," I gasped.

"A few days ago, I'd have thought so," Cersei murmured. "Now I have no alternative. You must die."

"You're mad, you've already lost," I growled trying to remain calm. "You have nothing to gain from killing me."

A herbal smell filled the air. I glanced at the window only to realize they were shut. I cursed since the announcement of winter, the windows have been locked to preserve the temperatures.

"I'm a mother. And a mother who won't be here to be sure that her children are safe. But I can give them one thing. I can remove you so Myrcella can still be alive. " Cersei said.

"I am your daughter," I reminded. "Please for the sake of your unborn grandchild let me out."

"What do your good intentions matter?" She murmured.

I hyperventilated the poison water started to make my body feel numb. The fumes clouded my judgment.

"When I was a little girl, I met a witch in a forest. She told me three prophecies, a queen _'Aye. Queen, you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear._ ' That's you. You're younger, beautiful, the favorite to Robert and Tywin. You ensure their marriage," She murmured. "The witch prophecies about my children. ' _Two you shall share, hair as night and eyes as day, one shall die, and the other shall rise. The king will have twenty children, and you'll have three. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds.'_ Three crowns, You, Joffrey, and Tommen. If you die, Myrcella shall survive."

"You're mad," I cried, tears were falling down my cheeks. I thought Cersei was a hateful woman. A woman who was obsessed with power. Now it's clear she is mentally mad. To believe in a prophecy. They only come true if you allow it. That is how Septa Merriweather put it.

"Don't cry my dear," she whispered wiping the tears away. "The poison will put you to sleep. No pain. Once you are gone, I shall have custody over Derek."

"Willas….Olenna…my stags…won't allow it," I panted, trying to stay awake.

"I kill you and ensure that you can never be the cause of Myrcella's death." She said. "It's the best legacy that I can offer."

I coughed, gagging for air. Already my body felt numb, unable to move my arms and legs. My head spinning from the steam. All I could think about was my unborn child and Derek. Will the poison effect the baby? Will it cause me to miscarriage and bleed out? Also, Derek, he can never be her pawn. She will not turn my sweet boy into Joffrey. Even if this was my end, Derek is guarded. Willas and I made sure our son, the heir is heavily protected by the Stags, guards, and Thorns. She will never win.

"I hope you'll excuse the choice of poison. I know death takes a bit longer. But I didn't want to be cruel. You were my first daughter. I promise that you'll feel no pain." She murmured, she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my temple. "I've failed you. I'd wanted to name you Joanna to have something Lannister in you. Forgive me."

My eyes drew heavy, closing shut while body slumped into the bath. Feeling Cersei's hand pushing my shoulders down till submerge in water. I desperately tried to keep my mouth shut, not to exhale…to keep as much air in my lungs. Yet the poison water relaxed my muscles, lips loosening as water seeped in. All I could feel was my heart beating rapidly, lung pleading for air.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me. The individual pulled me out of the bath and onto the floor. In the haze, I saw a gold hand seeing a fuzzy Ser Jaime. He swatted my back hard causing me to puke out the poison water.

"What have you done!" Cersei yelled.

"Saving the queen," Ser Jaime replied. "Your own daughter. You would rather kill your own daughter than take the opportunity to escape."

"Three golden crowns, only one can survive," Cersei screamed. "Myrcella and I won't die because of her."

"You are…mad," I coughed. "You will… never…be . . . queen."

Cersei screamed as she charged forward with the knife. I flinched curling to a ball to cover my unborn child; however, it never came. Looking up, I saw Ser Jaime tackled Cersei to the ground. His hand wrapped around her throat strangling her. The Lioness eyes widen, trying to scratch her way out. Her legs frantically kicking around, her nails scratching his arms or punching out of her twin brother's grip. Ser Jaime had straddled her torso, eyes filled with tears never avoiding eye contact. Cersei face was petrified, lips turning blue, face red shaking violently.

The doors burst open as the stags came in. Ser Forrester and Ser Wensington came in removing Ser Jaime off Cersei.

"Don't touch the water, it might be poisoned," Lord Steffon called out.

Willas came into the room shocked, "Elain."

He rushed over, taking a towel off the vanity to cover my body. He helped me up properly, "Are you all right…what happened?"

"Cersei…tried to… kill me," I panted. "Ser Jaime… stopped… her."

Willas growled looked at Cersei who turned to her side coughing.

"Take her away," Willas ordered. "Chain her up like the animal she is!"

Wensington and Forrester forced Cersei up, she glared at me, "I should have killed you when you an infant. You've made a choice that will be your ruin!"

"You are no mother of mine," I managed to say. "I am the daughter King Robert Baratheon. The world shall remember me as his daughter."

Cersei glared trying to lunge out screaming. The two stags kept hold of her, taking her away to the black cells. I panted, leaning against Willas still weakened by the poison. My limbs completely numb and the fumes making me drowsy. Not knowing what the poison was and fearing for my child…I stared at Willas.

"Maester…now…" I commanded until everything went black.

. **o0o**.

When I woke up, I was back in bed dressed in a nightgown. My body slaver in an oily residue with an earthy aroma. Slowly sitting up when a hand was pressed on my shoulder carefully. I shot up seeing it was Willas. Behind him was Qyburn. Why is he out of his cell?

"Easy, easy," He murmured.

"The baby?" I asked.

"The little one is all right," Qyburn answered. "The poison that Cersei Lannister used is a paralysis. Numbs the body until it can no longer function."

"But wouldn't it have gone inside me?" I asked.

"During my studies in the Citadel, I discover a woman's womb creates a unique substance when pregnant. Your child is safe."

"And the ointment?" I asked.

"Counteractive solution," Qyburn answered. "Another day without treatment and you would've been dead, your grace."

I nodded having a hard time to believe the lengths Cersei was in killing me. I was her daughter, and yet this supposed prophecy she spent decades over. These demons whispering in her ear about a Queen that will cast her down and the death of her children. My twin…Robert, he died from sudden infancy. A normal tragic phenomenon for infancies. Joffrey was poison by his enemy and Tommen…Tommen committed suicide. Shouldn't the true heir and two false kings be three crowns? Unless it was about golden hair.

"Elain," Willas murmured.

"It's baffling…in how much she was willing to kill me," I whispered. "All her talks in a mother protecting her children."

Willas took my hand, "She will pay."

"And Ser Jaime?" I asked.

"He is in his room," Willas answered. "Haven't been out for two days."

"Two days?" I gasped.

"The poison gotten into your bloodstream, made you unconscious until now," Qyburn explained. "We made sure your body was nourished."

I swallowed tasting what could possibly be chicken broth. I took a deep breath, feeling like a failure in letting this happened. How many more times do I have to be a damsel? Nearly any precaution I take, it's never enough to be a victim.

"I want this to be done and over with," I said.

It's time to kill the girl and become the woman. The only way to do this is to put an end to Cersei Lannister. Otherwise, she will be the death of me.

. **o0o**.

A platform was built in where the Great Sept of Baelor once stood. All around were the surviving citizens of King's Landing. The loud cries and cheers from the crowd, demanding the Queen's Justice. Demanding for Cersei Lannister's head. A part of me doesn't want to be here. The young little girl who loved her mother. The little girl who did everything to please her mother to get her loving affection. But that girl has grown up now.

On the platform stood beside me was Willas, Lord Steffon, Lady Olenna, Ser Wensington, Ser Forrest, Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime, Prince Trystane, and the High Septon. I asked Myrcella to stay in the Keep. I wanted her to remember Cersei the way she last saw her. I don't want her to see this. Ser Jaime being her was surprising, thinking he would remain out of sight. Through the crowd, two people were dragged to the platform. It was Cersei and her handmaiden Bernadette. Willas believed that the accomplice should be punished as well.

They were soon on the platform. A stag came forward setting a block. Bernadette saw this and started to cry Cersei meanwhile seethed glaring at me. I nodded to Lord Steffon as he had the fanfare played to silence the crowd.

"People of King's Landing! Today, where the Great Sept of Baelor once stood, we shall witness the execution of Cersei Lannister and her handmaiden Miss Bernadette," I bellowed so everyone could hear. "Cersei Lannister, once Queen Consort to our late King Robert, has committed crimes against the Crown and the Faith. She has committed the crimes of fornication, adultery, forgery, treason, arsine, regicide and genocide in our beloved Kingdom. On the First day of the Festival of the Mother, she was to be try for her crimes, instead of appealing to the Seven, she set forth Wildfire upon us all, killing our friends, our family, our people. In her confinement, she escaped and attempted to murder your Queen!" The crowd screamed and bellowed in protest. "As for Bernadette, she was the accomplice." I looked at the two criminals. "I allow you to say your final words."

Bernadette was the first to step forward, "I ask forgiveness for my sins, from Her Gracious Queen, from the Gods, and from all of you."

Bernadette was escorted back. When Cersei was offering a chance to confess her sins for the last time. Her final opportunity to seek absolution.

"I come here to die. I die a Queen." She turned facing me. "I carried you into this world. I wished it was you who died and not Robert. All I have done for you and this how you repay me! Look at me! Look at me!"

I glared at her staring into her venomous green eyes. "If I had a chance to do it all again…I will and burn you all to hell!"

The crowd gasped at such a threat. I remained strong staring at her while the High Septon stood before the crowd to do the prayers of the Seven-pointed star. He then faced the crowd:

"As we sin, so do we suffer. These women have confessed their crimes in sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just, but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?" his Holiness addressed.

Thousands of voice turned silent. I took a deep breath knowing that the Jury by Seven had made their decision.

"The gods' judgment is fierce, but also fair. The Father judges us all for our sins. The Warrior punishes those who believe themselves beyond the reach of justice. But the Mother shows her mercy to those who kneel before her. However, Cersei Lannister and Bernadette did not seek the Mother's mercy or take heed to the Crone's wisdom. The crimes each have committed are far too great and cannot be ignored. I as your Queen find them guilty and sentence them to die." I announced. "May the Seven turn its gaze upon you and have mercy on your everlasting soul. Ser Wensington…as my sworn sword and shield." I took a deep breath. "Bring us their heads."

Ser Wensington nodded as he drew his sword. Bernadette was the first to be placed on the block.

"In the name of Elain of House Baratheon…first off her name…Queen of the Andals and the First Men…Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm. I, Gareth of House Wensington, Knight of the Royal Stags, protector of the true queen, has the sentence you to die." Ser Wensington said, as he adjusted his blade and swung it down decapitating the handmaiden.

Bernadette's head fell into the ground while her body slumped back. A woman of her status should have been hung. But out of respect to the service and delusion, I gave her a quick death. The Silent Sisters came forth, collecting the body. Cersei was dragged to the blocked. She screamed and yelled demanding that she was the queen. One stag had to kick her behind her knee to force her to kneel.

"Look at me!" Cersei yelled. "My face will be the last thing you'll see when you close your eyes."

Ser Wensington turned facing me. I nodded, encouraging him to continued. Cersei seeing this cried, as Ser Forrester forced her to a kneeling position, her dress soaking into the blood of her loyal servant. Her golden locks moved to the side revealing her neck. Our eyes were locked, never breaking the connection as I saw the emotions she held. I saw flashes of the mother I once knew. But now, the woman before me was my enemy. None of us can live if the other survives. Ser Wensington gave the execution vow before swinging his sword upon her white, pale neck where the bruising of Jaime Lannister strangled her to near death. Gazing deep into a sea of green, until her eyes widen upon impact. In a blink, the lioness head fell to the ground. Dropping into a puddle of blood, mouth slightly open and eyes blinking a few times until they stopped.

Ser Wensington knelt down and raised the head presenting the Queen's Justice. The crowd cheered in being avenged for the losses of their friend and family. For Queen Margaery and all the nobles who helped this city. To see Justice restored once and for all. I stepped forward to address the people.

"As your queen, I vow that justice shall prevail," I said.

The crowd cheered.

"Long live the Queen," Someone in the crowds yelled.

"Long live the Queen!" More people shouted. Over and over again shout their praise.

"Long live the Queen!"

* * *

 **You all been asking for it. The death of Cersei Lannister.**

 **Poison scene is inspired by Reign.**

 **Also, thank you all for the 402 reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	76. Chapter 76: Long May She Reign

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 76: Long May She Reign**

 _Willas POV_

Willas observed Elain in their son's room rocking Derek to sleep. It has been two days since Cersei Lannister's execution. What was supposed to a victory, yet a sense of loss could be detected in his wife. Willas could only assume Elain was mourning for the mother she once had as a little girl. Lord Steffon explained, during his hiding when the princess was a child Cersei did love Elain. There was the mother's love, but after each illegitimate child was born the love dwindle until there was nothing but responsibility.

Now, the King could see how much his Queen doesn't want to be like Cersei. He couldn't blame her, proud how much of a difference Elain was from Cersei. The only thing that the Doe inherited from the Lioness was her height and individual traits in the face. Yet the Baratheon dominated the Lannister trait. Many older Lords who lived before Robert Rebellion says the Queen was more like her grandmothers than her own mother. Joanna and Cassana being loving mothers. Strong, intelligent women, yet when motherhood arrives, they were dotting to their children.

In five days will be their coronation. They let three weeks to mourn for Margaery and Tommen. As Tommen waited a fortnight to be crowned, as Joffrey did with King Robert. Based on what the High Septon said, Elain will be crowned first being the successor to the throne. Afterward, the queen will crown him giving a new rendition of the consort vows. Elain wanted to make sure Willas had power. If anything were to happen to her, Willas would be King Regent until Derek comes of age. One that Willas hopes never happens. He rather died first before his wife or any of his children are met by the Stranger. Over the past few weeks, his Thorns have been listening to courtiers. Some lords conspiring to influence Willas to overrule his wife or convince their daughters to seduce him. Those Lords were encountered with threats, some even banished from court. Willas made a sacred vow to protect his wife, and through the first year of marriage, he has fallen in love with her. Not because she was a royal Baratheon, but because she was not like any noblewoman. Practically a wish come true.

He left the room to give them privacy. A lot of time to clear his head, when Lord Steffon came forward.

"My Lord," Lord Steffon said. "Or should I say, King."

Willas shook his head, "Elain is the ruler, I'm just the consort."

Lord Steffon nodded in approval, "How is she?"

"Quiet," Willas answered. "The execution affected her."

"Would you blame her, after all, Cersei was her mother," Lord Steffon sighed.

The Lord Commander pulled out a scroll, "A message from the North."

Willas grabbed the scroll, examining the seal to be the envoy to make negotiations. Breaking the seal, he read the document announcing that the de facto Lord Jon Snow and the Regent Lady Sansa have agreed to the contract. The North will be its own Kingdom, and when Rickon comes of age, he will be the King of the North. They shall hold an alliance, helping one another when the times comes of need. However, if the North needs aid, they must give evidence and absolute reason for their support. They cannot form a truce with Daenerys Targaryen if she dares leaves Meereen. Most of all, a matrimonial alliance when an heir is born and a child on their part. If the North breaks this contract, it will return to the Crown and consequences will happen. Not extreme as Joffrey and Lord Tywin, but there has been too much betrayal to the crown.

"The gods are definitely on our side," Willas sighed in relief.

Lord Steffon nodded, "Now to deal with the Ironborn."

"What do you know of Euron Greyjoy?" Willas asked.

"That he is Balon youngest brother. Went into exile after the failure of the Greyjoy rebellion, and has spent the last years as a pirate, reeving from Oldtown to Qarth, fighting Summer Islanders and the Ibbenese. Rumor has it he has gone crazy during a storm when sailing the Jade Sea. His crew was forced to tie him to a mast to prevent him from jumping overboard. Euron repaid his men by mutilating their tongues out," Lord Steffon answered. "If I were you, it's best not to get involved with the Ironborn. They are stubborn, they won't accept change. Shame that Quellon was given three sons who don't respect their father and his sense to reform."

"So, we are dealing with another madman," Willas said. "A violent madman."

"Lord Paxter should be here soon," Lord Steffon assured.

"I fear we will need to call in more favors, not only against Euron Greyjoys and the Greyjoy siblings if they dare bring Daenerys Targaryen and the Unsullied."

"I will put a word into House Estermort, House Tarth and other Stormlanders with the naval fleet," Lord Steffon added.

"I'll talk to Prince Trystane and see if House Martell will lend their ships," Willas said. "I will talk to Elain about this, we rather are prepared for another Greyjoy rebellion or a Targaryen conquest."

Lord Steffon nodded, appreciating that his granddaughter is married to an intelligent man. They continued to walk when Prince Trystane came over.

"We have company?" Trystane announced nervously.

"What company?" Willas asked. "The last thing we need is more surprises."

"You know he's filled with surprises," Trystane hinted.

Willas eyes widen realizing what Trystane meant. Trystane leads the way to the courtyard where he saw Prince Oberyn and his paramour Ellaria along with a few other Lords.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Willas called out as he came down.

"Came to greet the new king," Oberyn laughed as he came over.

The two men gave a sided up then pulled back.

"Last I recalled, you stated you never want to set foot in King's Landing again," Willas reminded.

"That was when Lannisters rule Westeros," Oberyn said then stopped. "Apologies about your sister, brother, father, and brother-in-law. Margery was a sweet girl."

Willas took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you, Oberyn.

"Willas," Ellaria greeted as she gave her friend a hug.

Willas returned the gestured.

"Where are Elain and Derek?" Ellaria asked.

"Derek is napping, Elain is tucking him in," Willas answered.

"And is she…" Ellaria paused.

"She is strong," Willas assured. "Your presence here may ease her; the pregnancy hasn't been too kind."

Ellaria nodded.

"You must be exhausted from your travels," Willas said. "I can assume that Myrcella and Prince Trystane knew of your visit. So, the rooms are arranged.

Prince Trystane nodded a bit guilty.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I entered the solar room to see Prince Oberyn and Ellaria in the room. Along with Myrcella and Trystane. When Willas came in once, Derek was asleep saying our friends were here. I was confused at first since we didn't have friends, only family until realizing he meant the Martells. Seeing Ellaria, I hugged her, which she hugged back.

"it's good to see you again," I said.

"As am I?" Ellaria said. "Although, you haven't taken my lessons about protection."

As she eyed the bump.

I chuckled nervously, "Happened in Dorne."

"I declared we are the godparents," Oberyn joked.

"You and Garlan will have duel unless I decide Myrcella and Trystane to be the godparents," I said.

Prince Oberyn gave a side glance. This caused Trystane to become uncomfortable. Myrcella, Ellaria, and Willas chuckled. I didn't expect the Red Viper's stare to intimidate his family. Then again Oberyn has his experience around the world.

"Anyway, it'll be a while before this little one is born," I said. "There's more to focus on right now than godparents."

"Yes, your coronation," Prince Oberyn agreed. "We must celebrate."

The rest of us remained silent. Myrcella and I were not in a mood of celebrating. The day I returned from the Great Keep after Cersei execution, my sister wouldn't look at me. I had no choice. Cersei committed crimes that life in the dungeons would never appear in the realm. I gave her a quick death, let her body put to rest in Casterly Rock next to Grandmother Joanna. Cersei is not at peace. The madness that was stirring inside her would've been the end of us. All this talk of prophecy and a witch in the woods never make sense. I'm condemned to see her death over and over again in my dreams. The way that her green eyes illuminated into my own filled with hate.

Myrcella walked over to me and hugged me. I was surprised and hugged her back, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I assured. "Mother took advantage of us. But don't hate her, remember the mother she used to be. Not what she'd becomes."

Myrcella nodded wiping her tears away.

Afterward, we all sat down to discuss the upcoming.

"how long are you going to be in Dorne?" I asked.

"A month or two," Oberyn answered. "See how the new rulers behave."

Willas scoffed, "I have a hard time believing it. Besides, there are no brothels in King's Landing."

"Oh, what a shame," Oberyn said.

I sighed, not risking the use of brothels in the city. Currently, the buildings were hostels for the homeless since the Wildfire incident. So much is happening in providing the people. Right now, with the reconstruction at the works, jobs have been offered to men earning a fair wage.

"Then we shall have a party here," Oberyn joked.

The Red Viper was met with glares. Willas and I are now the Royals, we have a reputation to keep. We can't fiddle around, and I made a vow that my bodies to my husband. If I carry another man's child as Queen, it will ruin me. Even when I'm pregnant, my unborn child went through enough. And who knows who else the Red Viper slept with.

. **o0o**.

On the day of the coronation, I was nervous. All day, handmaidens prepared me for the coronation. In the morning there was family breakfast. One that I needed to be filled with peace of mind with the Martells and my own family. Derek once again being adorable gaining everyone's attention. The rest of the day was preparing.

The dress I wore had a black bodice with that is off the shoulder neckline has long sleeves and elegant details resembling petals, while the underskirt was in the Tyrell brocade of black and gold and the overskirt of solid black. Around the empire line was the broach Willas gave me of the golden rose with bronze antlers. Black flats and the final touch were a dark golden cloak as a chain link of two roses. My hair was down, with two braids pulling back some from my face. There was no makeup needing to pure for the coronation.

I was nervous. This was not how I anticipated in becoming queen.

There was a knock on the door. I turned around to see Willas come in. He was wearing a dark doublet with bronze sleeves, dark pants, and black boots. Wrapped around him was a golden satin cape trimmed in green. His face clean shaven and his hair groomed back.

I smiled a little and came over to him. "Don't you look dashing."

Willas chuckled as he cradles my cheek, "And you are gorgeous."

"I wish our dressing up was for a ball," I mumbled.

"As do I," Willas agreed. "But we have a responsibility."

I sighed but nodded. Willas pecked my forehead, sending comfort before placing a peck on my lips. I kissed him back. It was soft and gentle. When we pulled back, we knew it was time for our coronation.

"You must know, I want the same world as you do, the better one. And the only way to build it is together. We do greater things when we act as one when we trust each other as equals." I said. "This is not a coronation for a Queen." Taking his hand. "It's for a king and queen."

We made our way to the throne room where the ceremony took place. Down the Great Hall, the Royal Stags formed an aisle where the courtier stood behind to observe. The Queensguard stood at the bottom steps of the Iron Throne where the High Septon stood holding the crown.

I took a deep breath, "Don't let me fall."

"I will never let you fall," He promised.

Willas and I made our way to the Iron Throne. Our eyes focused where destine forever sealed us as the rulers of eight kingdoms of Westeros. Once we reached the steps, Willas pecked my hand and stepped aside standing next to Lady Olenna. I walked passed Ser Barristan, who gave the nod in approval, which I nodded back. I stood before the Iron Throne, kneeling before the High Septon with my head bowed. The High Septon held the crown up high. It was made of gold resembling a Baratheon crown of antlers while vines wrapped around. In the center was a rose as a topaz gem secured.

"My lords and ladies of the court," The High Septon spoke. "We gather here today to witness the ascension of a new Queen. May the Warrior grant her courage and protect her in the perilous times. May the Smith grant her strength that she might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show her the path she must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Elain Cassana of the House Baratheon, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men and Lady of the Seven Kingdoms." He placed the crown on my head. "Long may she reign!"

"Long may she reign," everyone in the Great Hall praised.

I took a deep breath.

I stood up and addressed my husband to step forward and kneel before us. His did so, appearing strong as his eyes focused on mine. The High Septon handed me his crown. A solid band encrusted in emeralds and topaz, as vines wrapped around while on the top spiked antlers. We joined our houses of Baratheon and Tyrell. Although we have not created our sigil, our colors were green, gold, and black.

"Do you vow before the eyes of gods and men to stand by my side and rule the Seven Kingdoms? Will you lend your guidance, your wisdom, your strength to support and defend all who live among our lands?" I asked.

"I swear it," Willas vowed. "I shall stand by your side and be your shield. I swear to lend my wisdom and strength. My life and soul are yours."

"In the name of the Warrior, I command you to be brave," I recited the knight's vows with changes. " In the name of the Smith, I command you to be strong. In the name of the Father, I command you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I command you to defend the innocent. In the name of the Crone, I command you to be wise. May you be my knight, my husband, and my king."

"As you are my wife and my Queen," Willas promised.

I placed the crown on his head, "I now proclaimed Willas of the House Tyrell, First of His Name, King Consort of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!" The audience cheered.

Willas stood up as he took my hand leading me to the Iron Throne. I took my seat as he and the High Septon stood on each side. Although, I wish I could remove the Iron Throne and replace with two so we can present each other as equals. And yet there had to be one dominant one. Gazing ahead, I saw Myrcella standing next to Ser Jaime and Prince Trystane. On the other side was Prince Oberyn, Ellaria, Lady Olenna, and Lord Steffon. Glancing to the side where the Gallery was, I saw Derek being held by Miss Daisy observing the coronation smiling happily.

One by one Lords and Ladies came over to give their blessings. Men taking my hand and giving a kiss on the knuckles while I greet them by their name. Showing that I know them. I will present myself not weak, that I have the ability to know things. The ones that made me smile were friends and family. After what appeared to forever of blessing until we left for the Small Hall where there was a feast. Not as grand as Joffrey's and Tommen's feast. Making sure the leftovers to the poor.

It was strange having all eyes on me. More unsettling than the wedding, since there was a distraction. Willas took my hand. We can do this.

Soon it was time for dancing. A soft, slow song played that Willas offered a hand, and I accepted. Removing out cloaks we danced on the main floor, as other courtiers joined. Throughout the celebration, I danced with other Lords. Today, was a victory and possibility the last day of being young. The princess is dead, and a queen is born. Willas and I hold the responsibility in protecting the realm. The next person I danced was Lord Steffon.

"I'm proud of you," Lord Steffon said. "Your father as well."

"Thank you," I said, then sighed. "I wish he was here."

"As do I," Lord Steffon agreed. "Yet the rebellion and Cersei took him from us."

It has been theorized that the rebellion, not getting Lyanna Stark broke his heart. I tried to remember the first half of my life with my father. How strong, powerful, and a leader he was. It wasn't until the Greyjoy's Rebellion did he change. Always waiting for another challenge. My father was a warrior, not politician, and when nothing happened, he drowned himself. Cersei only added more weight to his death.

"There's something I want to ask you," I said. "Willas and I would like you to be our Hand."

Lord Steffon stopped not expecting it, "Your Grace."

"Think about, grandfather." I murmured.

Lord Steffon smiled a little since I haven't called him that, only Lord Steffon. We finished our dance and continued the knight of celebration. The Baratheon/Tyrell dynasty shall continue in what Tommen and Margery have started.

. **o0o**.

Derek sat on the bed examining Willas Crown. It was his bedtime, and the feast was over. Faintly in the background, you could hear the city celebrating the coronation. However, I am a mother first, a wife second, and a queen third. Currently, it was time for bed. Although, our curious boy wanted to try on the crown. Willas handed him his. Derek awed at the gems. Next placed his on his head, sadly it went straight down to his shoulders. Willas and I chuckled in how adorable he was.

"Mama Qu..een," he tried to pronounce.

"Mama's queen," I confirmed.

"Dada…kin?" he asked.

"Dada is king," Willas confirmed. "And you are a prince."

"Lie uncle," Derek confirmed.

"Yes, like Uncle Trystane," I murmured, removing the crown so it won't crush his neck.

Derek yawned as he climbed onto my lap. I smiled wrapping my arms around him and looked at Willas. There is a lot ahead for our son. He was the Crown Prince, Heir to the Iron Throne. Our original plan was for Derek to be the heir of Highgarden, Lord Warden of the Reach when the Stranger comes to collect Willas. Now, a huge responsibility is bestowed upon us. Derek will be educated, trained, and taught in becoming a leader. When he turns four, the lessons will start. At age seven physical training will begin with the Master of arms, the Queensguard, and the Royal Stags. Our son will never be like Joffrey. Although Joffrey dealt with madness from inbreeding, he was still a cunt.

Willas sat down next to me as he pulled out a book to read a story. Doing our nightly routine of tucking our son to bed. A long day exhausted our little prince. Not even halfway through the story did he fall asleep in my arms. Chuckling softly, I tucked our boy in, kissing the top of his head. The night nanny who was recently assigned took her post, as we left the room for our chambers.

Once in our bedroom, a groom and handmaiden helped us change out of our royal attire. The crowns put in their velvet case and changed into our evening gowns until we were alone. I sighed, exhausted from a long day. Finishing my nightly routine, I climbed into bed and relaxed. Willas climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"My queen," he murmured, placing a trail of kisses on my forehead, nose, cheek, and lips.

"My king," I accepted the pressure of his lips and moved my hips seductively against his hips.

His hand roamed my body removing the nightgown. He hovered over my body, his fingers and lips teasing my skin, paying attention to my breast causing the nipple to rise from my breast. I moaned, closing my eyes, overwhelmed by the sensitivity by his lips and fingers, before going down to my thighs. He's had his mouth in that sweet spot preparing me for his intentions.

"Willas," I moaned.

"May I?" he asked, removing his nightshirt.

"Hmm," I could only respond.

He adjusted my body until he was kneeling over me, legs over his pressing my thighs apart and settled his hard length inside. My bore my eyes into his, my breathing uneven as I smiled. Willas smiled matched the same way, and carefully began to thrust. I closed my eyes sensitive down below. Savoring each stroke. Leaning some, he kissed me, while one hand caressed my breast. I kissed back, snaking my arms around him, letting them explore sensually to his lower back, and then his buttocks. With the force passion, I pulled him closer, raising my hips to urged him on.

However, he pumped slowly, eyes closed and our mouths touching and then not. It wasn't long as I came. Willas groaned as my walls tighten around him. Unable to resist, his thrust became erratic until he finally came as well, spilling his seeds inside. We panted recovering from our bliss, cover in a light sheen of sweat.

"Exhausted?" I asked.

He smirked, "Never."

"Enjoy what you can," I teased. "Two kids and a kingdom."

Willas chuckled as he leaned down placing a kiss over my heart and another on the belly. We went for a few rounds, in gentle lovemaking. Savoring each touch, kiss, and caress. When we finished, we gazed at each other lost in the moment. Things will get better. A new era for Westeros one filled with peace.

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapter seemed off. A lot is going on with midterms around the corner. Next chapter will be a time skip.**

 **A quote used in Reign, can you find it?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	77. Chapter 77: The Alliance

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 77: The Alliance**

The following months the Kingdom has been at peace. There was no harsh hostility in the Iron Islands, as Thorns reported they were still building ships. A location with a limited amount of resources it would take time to make a fleet. Our new Master of Ship Lord Paxter has kept several ships nearby to ensure all is well. So far "King" Euron had been maintaining the truce. However, no one trusts a pirate.

Another member of the Small Council arrived with Lord Paxter, is our new Grand Maester. Grand Maester Gormon. It was surprising since I thought the Citadel wouldn't send family members to a castle. Apparently, my request was heard. Lady Olenna was pleased to see another old friend in her husband family. The elderly man was curious, as he remained professional. I secretly had a stag watched him, to be sure we did not have a lecher in the Keep. Surprisingly, no women were entering his private chambers. When it came to the laboratory, he had requested two guards for watching his herbs and dealing with the courtier patients. Those two guards confirmed the man never inappropriately touched women or children. When he checked on my condition, he asks permission and not once try to lift my skirt. Even stated he will need a Midwife presence.

One individual, I still hold question was Qyburn. Willas believe it was essential to keep your enemies close. The Unchained Maester did save my life, and my unborn child from the poison Cersei used against me. Yet, seeing too many turncoats has me cautious. Grand Maester Gormon kept a careful eye on Qyburn. He explained why Qyburn was stripped of his trains. He did experiments without consent by the Conclave or the patients. Infecting healthy people with diseases and observing each stage. Paying families who sell their dead to do a practice called autopsy. When an autopsy is supposed to be free and done in a short period of time before the deceased is put to rest.

At least Lord Steffon has taken his new position as the Hand of the Queen well. He resigned his position as Lord Commander of the Royal Stags and gave it to Ser Wensington. My sworn Shield felt honor. Let alone, making his House Temporary Regents of the Stormlands until a second son is born or a suitable heir. Although, with the Queensguard and the Royal Stags in position, I cannot be protected by both. Yet, Ser Wensington and Ser Barristan have become my protectors. Ser Forrester has been assigned to Derek, and Willas had his guards however one or two Queensguard or stag followed him. Lord Steffon, as our Hand has eased the stress on paperwork. Especially when I entered my third trimester, and the baby is active.

Derek was in awe seeing the changes in my body. His favorite part was placing his hand on my stomach and feeling his sibling move. He would giggle if there were a kick. I chuckled. Seeing how much things were changing. My little boy is now two years old. His second name day was simple, the city bells rang, and there was a small feast. Willas presented Derek, a dog. I wasn't pleased that our toddler was given a dog, but the moment the dog had tackled my son with constant licks…I couldn't say no. Now I see what Willas was doing for his free time, training a dog since my husband has a hobby of breeding animals.

With all the positive in the past several months, there is one negative. One that had Willas and me furious in discovering that Quentyn Martell was killed in Meereen. The second born son of Prince Doran of Dorne burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen dragons. Our thoughts the Martells have betrayed us to form an alliance with the Targaryen. Marrying Prince Quentyn to Daenerys, soliciting her claim to the Iron Throne. Prince Trystane had no knowledge of this, saying he hasn't seen his brother since he was a child. Willas confronted Prince Oberyn, and the Red Viper did not understand why his nephew went to Meereen. It wasn't until Prince Doran sent a letter apologizing saying long ago, he had intended to form an alliance with the Targaryen. Marrying Arianne to Viserys, until the beggar King was murdered by a golden crown. He sent his son to get Daenerys Stormborn to get revenge. But that was before Myrcella was betrothed to Trystane.

Along with the potential marital alliance between the Crown and Dorne. Prince Doran mourning for his eldest son sworn fealty to the Crown. His armies and naval fleet at the ready with the Mother of Dragons dares sail west. If not Prince Trystane remains in King's Landing. I felt terrible for one thing. Myrcella found out she was pregnant a month ago. Usually, I would have allowed her and Prince Trystane to return home to have their child born in their father's land. However, do to Quentyn foolish actions, the child will be born in King's Landing.

Then there was news that happened in the Riverlands. House Frey male line is almost extinct. No one knows for sure how it happened. Lord Walder Frey vanished, and during a feast with his son, grandsons, bastards, and possibly great-grandsons were poisoned. All the ladies who of House Frey said a girl removed the face of Walder Frey and recited, "The North Remembers." A faceless man. Someone must had paid a fortune to eradicate House Frey. From what the reports stated, the Riverlands were being over taxed and punished for not paying. House Frey hasn't entirely gone extinct since there are many young boys of their grandfather/great-grandfathers. Do to the situation, I appointed Edmure Tully who was recently released as Warden of the Riverland, securing his family inheritance.

Meanwhile. The oldest living male Frey Waldon who is at the age of fifteen. Based on testimony, Waldon Frey wasn't part of the Red Wedding, and his male relatives under his age weren't there. In good faith, Edmure Tully has become the boy's guardian until the age of twenty-one to compensate and hopefully reeducate Waldon, if not, then his cousin Walter shall be the Lord of the Twins. Until then Lady Arwaya Frey is Regent of the Twins. The representative there says, the Twins will be different. It won't be stealing from the people to cross the bridge.

There was something else that was strange as well. When the Cersei's Lannister death certificate arrived, the numbers were off. In the raven scrolls, five houses found her guilty, and two found her innocent. House Frey was one of the two who found her innocent. But when the death certificate arrived from the Twins. Walder Frey had sighed his name that he found Cersei Lannister guilty. Willas and Lord Steffon noticed this, as Lord Steffon presumed it was a slip of an elder man hand. However, Willas noticed a difference in the signature between the warrant and the raven scroll. Only a keen eye could tell, but something was off. We merely shrugged it, since the vote wouldn't have changed anything.

There was another unexpected thing that happened as well. A week after the coronation. I was in my study doing paperwork when Ser Wensington brought in common folk. At first, I thought the man had to petition for funding. But the moment I got a glance at him, I almost spilled the ink jar. It was Gendry. Two years I thought Gendry was either dead or serving the Night's Watch.

"You know, it's a good thing you deny my advances," Gendry nervously said. "It would be weird to kiss one's sister."

I gave a huff, " How did you find out?"

"The Red Woman," Gendry said. "Also seeing you at Cersei Lannister's execution."

I sighed, "So you are aware of who your father is?"

I stood up going to the bookshelf putting out a document.

"Yes," Gendry answered.

I turned around gesturing him to sit. Offering him wine, juice, or tea. Gendry accepted the pomegranate juice while Ser Wensington went to get Lord Steffon. Handing him his drink and sat back down. There was an awkward silence. Last time we saw each other was before Ned Stark's execution. Especially when he tried to flirt with me.

"How were the arrowheads?" He asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You bought arrowheads from my shop," he reminded.

"Oh, they're excellent," I answered. "Even the dagger. Keep it on my persons."

"That's good," he said.

"Gendry…I…I want to apologize in what my brother Joffrey did," I said. "If I knew he was after our half-siblings…I would've stopped it."

Gendry nodded, "How many are of us left?"

"As in children of Robert?" I asked, which he nodded. "Those of King's Landing…you, Myrcella, Barra, and myself."

"Barra?" he asked.

"A sweet three-year-old girl, I saved her and her mother, escaping days before the massacre," I answered.

"Anyone outside of King's Landing?" he asked.

"None that I'm aware of," I answered.

The door opened as Lord Steffon entered. He stood there surprised when seeing Gendry.

"Gendry, I would like you to meet Lord Steffon Baratheon, the Hand of the Queen and…our grandfather." I introduced.

"Grandfather? They say Lord Steffon died in Shipwreck Bay," Gendry said.

"The gods have their way," Lord Steffon said. "It's strange…like staring into a mirror."

"Only you have aged," I jested.

Lord Steffon rolled his eyes.

"Gendry, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" Lord Steffon asked. "After the massacre? One of my men was escorting Arya Stark, Ser Joseph, he reported that you were part of the new recruits for the knights watch. The Lannister soldiers attacking the group, time in Harrenhal, and adventures with the man without banners. What else happened?"

"They sold me to the Red Woman, Melisandre, used me for some sort of blood magic to kill Joffrey, Robb Stark, and Balon Greyjoy," Gendry answered with a shuddered. "Doing it for Lord Stannis, that Lord of Light crap. She told him King's Blood will end the war. Ser Davos helped me escaped. I spent my time hiding in Fleabottom. Heard that Lord Stannis is dead, sorry milord."

"My son made many mistakes, one being with the Red Woman," Lord Steffon said. "Those mistake has made our house in crisis."

"What do you mean?" Gendry asked.

"The Red Woman…her influences led to Stannis downfall in Winterfell. She sacrificed Shireen, burning the girl to a stake. There is a chance this supposed dark magic is the cause of Renly's death." I said. "My status has made me of two houses, the same towards my children. As of now…Lord Steffon is the last of House Baratheon unless…." I said.

"Unless…unless what?" Gendry asked.

"I legitimize you," I answered. "Bara's legitimizes, she's a lady now and owns lands in the Stormlands. However, being a woman, her last name is temporary until she is married. You are the last male son of Robert Baratheon. I want to do things right and legitimize you."

Gendry's eyes widen not expecting it.

"However, there's a catch," Lord Steffon added.

"What is that?" Gendry asked.

"If I legitimize you, you'll be considered a threat. Many would take advantage of you as another Blackfyre rebellion." I answered.

"I would never go against you," Gendry promised.

"That is why I need you to sign this abdication paper," I said. "That you and your bloodline will never take siege for the throne."

"What do I get otta this?" Gendry asked.

"A House name, lands, a title," I answered.

"Storm's End," Lord Steffon said.

Gendry was hesitant, overwhelmed that the Queen and Hand of the Queen were offering him things that someone from Flea Bottom would ever dream of.

"I don't know what to say," Gendry said.

"If you like time, we can give you time," I offered.

"Can you give me time to think about this?" Gendry asked.

Lord Steffon and I nodded. It would be a week when Gendry returned accepting the offer. Lord Steffon was pleased to have his grandson in the fold and having his name. As long as Gendry doesn't die before having a son, the Baratheon name will continue. My new brother asked if he can get better work. He wasn't comfortable in being a lord. Not after being in Harrenhal and Stannis prisoner, the exquisite luxury wasn't appealing. Lord Steffon asked him what his craft was again, which was a blacksmith. He offers him a position in the royal forge.

Meanwhile, on spare time educating Gendry in being a Lord. Some lords don't live in the finery of life. Ones who live in small villages. Even if Gendry doesn't want to inherit Storm's End, he is prepared.

I sighed in relief, pleased that I could do something for my half siblings. Bara and Gendry can make a difference in the world. No longer are they bastard, be ridiculed by society. Prince Oberyn out of curiosity asked if I would legitimize his children. Remembering the Sand Snakes, the older three seemed proud of their name. Ellaria was hesitant, knowing legitimizing her daughters would give them a better chance. So, the four younger siblings were legitimized, along with Ellaria after she came to me in private. She and Oberyn wanted to be married, but the laws of blood status prevented that. So, I allow it. There were four more documents ready when the older Sand Snakes are prepared.

Last significant change was the sigil. It was complicated since the sigil was a merge of our two houses. One logical reason was changing the colors, a golden stag on a green field. However, that was Renly's sigil. It didn't feel right to use his crest. So, we made a compromise, it was still a black stag on a yellow field, trimmed in green. A golden crown around its neck with a rose center, while entangled in its antlers were vines of thorns. When the sigils were placed on a banner, on the green trimmed on the tip was the Tyrell rose. I know it was overwhelming. Yet, there are other Houses with elaborate sigils.

Either way, the realm was on a good start.

 **.o0o.**

When I reached what could possibly be my ninth month in the pregnancy. I placed Willas and the Small Council in charge. The little one had made it clear that I should be resting. Lady Olenna highly amused, every time I received a kick. Not because of the pain, but because of my lack of etiquette when cursing out. Lord Steffon mentioned that his sons were active during pregnancy and recalling Derek's birth and Lady Olenna mentioning her pregnancy was active with Lord Mace.

Such mandatory bedrest.

Although, sleep has become unbearable even with the milk of the poppy the baby truly wants to torture me. Tossing and turning demanding attention. The worse was false labor. There had been three false labors what Grand Maester Gormon said they were normal. I glared at him since pain is not normal. I will give a hundred gold dragons is someone creates something that relieves pregnancy pains and delivery.

Willas tried to comfort me in the mornings and at night. Massaging my back and shoulders which helps a little. The last two weeks were hell, as there were countless pillows all around. More pillows in bed that Willas would joke saying I was literally hogging the bed.

Last night, my hips and hurt like hell. I did not want to be touch, surrounded by many pillows. Until the pain became unbearable. I had a hard time telling if it was the baby wanting movement or a false contraction. Slowly climbing out of bed, I began to pace while rubbing my hips. Usually walking settles the little one down.

"You are cruel," I muttered under my breath. Until feeling something wet going down my leg. Then there was a sharp pain. One I haven't felt in over two years. It lasted a long minute as if stabbing in the womb. Once it passed, I waddled back to the bed grabbing a pillow and struck Willas with it.

"Willas!" I called out.

Willas is woken up and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time," I mumbled.

He got up, limping his way over and rubbed my back, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! My damn water broke," I snapped. "Get the damn Maester."

Willas called out to the guards ordering them to the Grand Maester and midwives. He remained by my side rubbing my back which helped a little. Only a moment to put on his pants before returning to my side. As I hunched over the bed since it helped a little to relieve the pain. Another contraction happened twenty minutes later, causing me to cry out in pain.

"I hate you," I growled. "Why must women suffer this?"

"Do you want the Faith answer or the theorize scientific answer?" Willas nervously chuckled.

I glared at him before groaning bowing my head into the pillow.

Grand Maester Gormon entered along with the midwives. The elderly man came over to rub my back, "When did the water break?"

"This morning when I got out of bed?" I answered, gesturing to a small puddle by the table.

"Any severed discomfort last night?" he asked.

"Yes," I hissed.

Willas sighed knowing that this was something he could not resolve. The midwives prepped the bed for delivery. Once that was done, the Grand Maester had me on the bed checking how far I was dilated. Sadly, it wasn't enough to push. This is what I dreaded, the long day of pain and labor.

The rest of the day was going through the process. Myrcella and Ellaria came to lend support. As this would be a teaching experience for Myrcella in what to expect. Lady Olenna kept watched over Derek occupied. I cried and wail for each contraction squeezing hands to alleviate the pain. No doubt, half of the Keep have heard.

It won't be until sundown when I was far enough to push. Willas sat behind me, holding my hands lending support while Ellaria took a damp rag to wipe away the sweat. The world was spinning, hearing loved ones giving their support. I think a few threats were slipping here and there. By the tenth push, I cried pushing hard until the baby was born. The first you could hear was crying. I opened my eyes seeing our baby. In the haze, seeing dark hair.

"A sweet little princess," Grand Maester Gormon announced. He cut the umbilical cord and wrapped a towel around her and handed her over.

I panted, holding my daughter who continued to cry. All red and covered in fluids, a turf of dark hair. One thing I noticed, is that she was small. Smaller than Derek when he was born. It doesn't matter, as long as she is healthy. I felt the bond, the same bond I felt when Derek was born. I looked at my shoulder seeing Willas who was proud.

"One of each," I panted.

"Yes," he chuckled wiping away some substance off her cheek. "We did make a promise about her name."

"And what will you name her?" Myrcella asked.

I looked at her, "Olenna. After her great-grandmother who brought us together."

Myrcella smiled.

The midwives collected Olenna to clean her up. Ellaria deciding to help in the cleansing. I sighed, feeling exhausted after a long day of giving birth. Willas got up to check the baby, while Grand Maester and the rest of the midwives helped me through the second process of delivering a baby, the afterbirth. This is what I believe to be the messy part of giving birth, as the midwives gently massage my belly to loosen the placenta and gentle pushes. The organ that keeps infants alive was delivered, as the Grand Maester placed it in a bowl which one midwife took. It was Tyrell tradition; the placenta would be used as fertilizer as a tree is planted. Back in Highgarden, there was a maple tree for Derek next to Willas's maple tree. Although, our daughter will have a willow tree or a flower tree. One as beautiful as our baby girl.

"Mother did say giving birth would be messy," Myrcella said. "I didn't think it was this much."

I chuckled, "The mess, the pain, and recovery are worth it in the end."

Myrcella nodded placing a hand on her starting to swell belly. As she was nearing the second trimester. Willas returned with Olenna, as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed her over. I held my baby girl getting a better look. She cried, still overwhelmed by the drastic change in environment. She opened her eyes, and there was a change in the pattern.

"Well, you and Lady Olenna are not the only brown eyes in the family," I told Willas.

Willas leaned over and softly laughed, "Put's an end to Garlan's jokes."

"I don't understand?" Myrcella asked.

"My brother Garlan has taunted me of having brown eyes between our siblings. My father and grandmother are the only ones with brown eyes." Willas explained.

We chuckled in the little taunts. Honestly, I don't care if my children are brown eyes or blue eyes. Their health is all that matters. Olenna cried, assuming she was hungry I began to nurse. I sighed, almost forgotten what this felt like.

 **.o0o.**

The next morning Derek and Lady Olenna entered the chambers. Derek rushed over climbing onto the bed seeing his new baby sister. She was swaddled in my arms. A slight milk drunk expression after being nursed. Willas carefully Derek onto the bed, being careful with the toddler's excitement.

"She's tiny," Derek noted.

I chuckled, "You were tiny too."

"What's her name?" Derek asked.

"Olenna," I answered.

"Like Gran-Gran," Derek noted.

"Yes, like Gran-Gran," I confirmed glancing at Lady Olenna.

Lady Olenna held gratitude in her expression. What was supposed to be a mere jest at the wedding and teasing of holding a great-granddaughter named after her? Now here was little Olenna who came into the world. Providing a chair to Lady Olenna, as she was given a chance to hold her protégé. Derek climbed onto my lap giving a hug which I hissed from the pain.

"Mama?" Derek asked shocked.

I adjusted so he was on my lap, "Mama's tender. So, you have to be gentle."

Derek nodded as I gave him a small hug.

Giving birth to Olenna was more natural than to Derek. Probably because it was the second birth and not the first. Ellaria did mention each delivery gets easier after the next. After the second one, I couldn't disagree. Willas who was sitting on the edge of bed smiled in our growing family. An heir and an alliance, and possibly more in the future. This was our family now. The people in this room. Let's just hope they all can get along.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	78. Chapter 78: Enemies in the East

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 78: Enemies in the East**

Confinement was a month by royal standards. Back in Highgarden, it would have been two weeks. However, since t I was the Queen and needing extra time to heal even though Olenna birth was excellent by Grand Maester Gormon. But traditions are tradition. So, in the Royal Tower, which Willas reconstructed, and Lady Olenna having a sense of renovating it, that if you walk through it felt like a different building. When I was able to walk, I spend time in the leading solar room with Derek and Olenna. Derek was still in awe of his baby sister when he settles down from his play time, he would cuddle up next to me and gaze at his baby sister. Although, there was a hilarious moment he held his sister and was surprised when Olenna got a dirty nappy.

Olenna has been an easy baby, just like Derek. She only cried when she was hungry or a dirty nappy. Mainly slept after the shock of being born. Willas took a few days off, to spend time with the family until he went to do his obligation. With me in confinement, the Small Council and Willas were governing the Seven Kingdom. Lady Olenna, Myrcella, and Ellaria spent the time to give me company. Yesterday, after the confinement was over, Lords and Ladies all over the kingdoms presented gifts for the new princess. One gift arrived from the North being a blanket woven and needlework. A gift from Lady Sansa.

Relaxing in the solar room when the Small Council, Willas, Prince Oberyn, and Ser Jaime entered the room. Seeing them all in here at once and it not being a Small Council meeting had my concern. Willas kindly asked Miss Daisy and the handmaidens to take the children to the nursery. They complied, taking the children to the nursery for this impromptu meeting. Once they were gone, I looked at them confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Some of our spies in Meereen have sent in their report," Willas spoke. "As we speak, Daenerys Targaryen is sailing to Westeros."

My body tensed when hearing this. This is what I dreaded the most since becoming queen. Wondering when the Mother of Dragons will set sail to Westeros with her three dragons. The eight thousand Unsullied, skilled warriors, and a hundred ship fleet of Ironborn we could handle. It's the dragons.

"That's not all," Willas added. "She has accumulated a hundred thousand Dothraki riders."

"A hundred thousand…Dothraki…riders," I managed to say. "Are a hundred ships enough to carry the Dothraki and Unsullied?"

"No," Lord Paxter answered. "It would take two to three trips to get them over."

"How much time do we have before they arrived?" I asked.

Lord Paxter set down a map of the world between Essos and Westeros. They set figurine of the houses to give a better understanding of what was going on.

"Meereen to King's Landing will take three months, maybe four if there are storms and dead winds," Lord Paxter answered.

"They won't stop at King's Landing," Willas said. "My Thorns reported they will stop in Dragonstone," as he took the dragon totem and set it on the island that was still close to King's Landing. "No doubt to replenish and gather more of their soldiers."

"They will have deep-water ports for the ships. Stannis left the castle unoccupied, and that's where she was born," Ser Jaime added.

"Are there anyone still in Dragonstone?" I asked.

"The natives," Grand Maester Gormon confirmed. "The castle staff, fishermen, and some livestock."

I bit my lip, Dragonstone is considered to by the Crown's property where the Heir would resign. If Derek, when coming of age, would want to live there to prepare the role of leadership. A place he can live until my times come to accept the position as king. Thinking what is best for the realm and not for the value of the property, it's better to let it go.

"We need to evacuate Dragonstone," I ordered. "Gather what remains of produce and grain, afterward burn the crops. The last thing we need is the Targaryens getting supplies from our lands."

"Excellent idea, your grace." Grand Maester Gormon praised.

"May I advise another thing," Ser Jaime said.

All eyes were on the Kingslayer, who I appointed as Master of War. "Once we get the people, crops, and livestock off the island we set traps. Ways to decrease their forces, and hopefully Daenerys Targaryen."

"We could leave some grain laced with poison," Prince Oberyn offered.

"Wouldn't this anger them?" I asked them, "Have her send the dragons upon us?"

"The one thing about the Dothraki is the value of resources. When the food runs out, they get hungry, when they get hungry, it becomes a bloodbath." Oberyn explained.

"Wouldn't they just go fishing?" I asked.

"The Dothraki lived on the sea of grass. Of horses, livestock, and wild game. Not once have I seen a rider fish. The only animals that don't live off the land were birds they shoot from the sky." Prince Oberyn explained.

"Cause a mutiny," Lord Paxter said.

Limit the resources, traps, and isolation can be on our side.

"Your Grace, you are the Queen of Westeros," Grand Maester Gormon said. "The Targaryen is about taking what they want. The Baratheons are about serving the realm. In the text, your ancestor Orys Baratheon followed orders to Aegon the Conqueror. When Orys defeated King Argilac Durrandon, he did not claim Storm's End, it was given to him. Argella Durrandon resisted Orys until her men betrayed her, presenting the princess naked and chained. Orys could've taken her; instead, he removed the chains and wrapped her in his cloak. Throughout the three-hundred-year reign, the Baratheon are about serving."

Lord Steffon nodded, other than his children, the generation before him were about service. Filled with Targaryen bloodlines, warriors, politicians, and justices. Yes, we have a temper, the Baratheon fury while seeking revenge in the fairway. In the end, Durrandon and Baratheon value of serving is our character.

"Other than the Iron Islands, and the North's independence, the Realm is in support towards you," Grand Maester Gormon said. "You and the King have shown the importance of justice and truce."

There was more discussion about what to do with Dragonstone and other islands nearby. The plan was simple, evacuate the area, harvest the remaining crops, burn what could not be harvest, set traps in the fortress, and pray that can limit our enemies' forces, if not the Dothraki hold a mutiny from starvation. Once the Small Council was gone, I got up and walked out to the open patio where the floor was painted into a map of Westeros. Willas followed as he glanced at the map. It was initially made to bring curiosity to our children. Usually watching Derek with his toy sword and pretending to be riding a horse. Acting out a scene from the stories of his own conquest.

"I thought it would be another decade before Daenerys Targaryen would set sail to Westeros," I confessed. "Or stay in Meereen where she runs three cities under her control. But alas, the Targaryens' are selfish people."

"I'm afraid so," Willas said, as he walked over standing on top of Dragonstone. "Tyrion as her Hand gives her the advantage of current politics."

"Standing beside our enemies and gives them counsel. Along with the Spider, Varys," I muttered, then sighed analyzing the situation. "Enemies to the east. In the South, allies with Prince Doran and his army of elite warriors. Allies in the Wester, your brother, Ser Garlan providing the majorities of the kingdom's armies and resources. Allies in the North, where Lord Jon and Lady Sansa rule as regents until Rickon Stark comes of age."

"Given their recent independence and recovery of war, I doubt they can be of service," Willas confessed. "As long as they hold no alliance with the Mother of Dragons the truce remains."

"The Westerlands provide the military, as House Lannister are obligated to us. Riverrun holds their thanks in reinstating Lord Edmure Tully, and the Vale, the tribunal is still in our service." I added.

"Yet, they are in the disguise of supporting Lord Baelish," Willas reminded. "Lord Royce is keeping to the disguise that Littlefinger has power over the Knights of the Vale."

"The Knights of the Vale and the Stormlands knights are our valuable assets," I said. "They are trained in any weather situation and enemy."

"One problem, Winter is here. We can't win a war if we can't feed our men and our horses," Willas said. "The Tyrells have the grain and the livestock which won't be an issue. I arrange business in the trade with the moral Free Cities."

Willas had made deals with other businessmen from Free Cities that don't associate themselves with slavery. We will not tolerate or accept produce from slaved labor. Even in the Reach in the Prison Farms, the men are paying for their time in the crimes they have committed. But a grain or fruit is taken from the earth by a person in chains. Daenerys may have done something good for the victims of Slavers bay, freeing the slaves deserving the title Breaker of Chains, but she is not worthy for Westeros. Based on Ser Barristan statement about her having purple eyes and how Rhaegar having indigo eyes turned to violate the madness is there. The Realm has dealt with enough madness.

"Can the Tyrell bannerman stand against a Dothraki horde and Unsullied soldiers?" I asked.

I've seen Lannister soldiers, Stormlands, Vale and Crownland fight. I've witnessed how the Martell guards fight. I've heard how the Northern fight. But I haven't seen the Reach, and Riverland soldiers fight. Based on statements, they compete in quantities, but do they have the qualities that many Kingdoms produce.

"The Reach is loyal to House Tyrell," Willas started. "I as your King Consort ensure their loyalties to the Crown. There is one House we will need full commitment?"

"And which House is that?" I asked.

Willas walked over until standing over the image of Hornhill, "The House you were almost intended."

 _House Tarly,_ I thought.

"Lord Randyll will obey and serve the Crown, but I feel the sting of our marriage might make him crude." He noted.

"Is there a way to earn his absolute trust?" I asked.

"There is one…unfortunately, it would be a matrimonial alliance in our children's generation, and I doubt he can wait in twenty or so years." He answered. "Unless…we arrange it with your cousin or…your brother Gendry?"

"Gendry has been through enough after being imprisoned by Lord Stannis," I sighed. "He recently has been legitimized and remembering how conservative Lord Tarly is…he wouldn't want the union."

"How many cousins do you have?" Willas asked. "There is my cousin Elinor, Megga, Alla."

Queen Margaery Ladies. Now the women are companions to Lady Olenna. I paused trying to think of possible cousins. No doubt Lord Randyll wanted a bride for his son. Unfortunately, there are no Baratheon cousins since they died out and distant cousins wouldn't have enough blood relation. Leaving only my maternal cousins.

"On the Lannister side…too many to count thanks to Lan the Clever," I muttered, as Ser Jaime had to ruin the history of my ancestor in how the Lannister claim Casterly Rock. It was a theory, preferring Grandfather appropriate version instead of a potential rapist. "But second cousins, from Tytos bloodline…three. Aurora, Janie, and Joy Hill. Aurora is of age to be married."

I haven't seen my dear cousin Aurora since Derek was born. She has been spending her time in Casterly Rock to ensure that the bloodline of Tytos remains. Uncle Kevan almost arranged her to be married to another Lannister cousin to provide the family name continues…that was before Ser Jaime was appointed as Warden of the West. Last I heard, she was still seeing potential suitors.

"Do you think Lady Aurora be interested in a marital alliance with Lord Dickon Tarly?" he asked.

"She did say he was handsome," I answered, in a playful tone.

Willas raised a brow which I chuckled. He shook his head, knowing that Dickon was his opponent for my hand in marriage. The Huntsman had the lead, being here in Kings landing in person during the courtship while Willas was in Highgarden relying on letters and gifts. If Lady Olenna didn't make a better deal to Lord Tywin, I would've been married to a Tarly. The debt to the Iron Bank was far terrifying than a hypothetical betrayal of House Tyrell.

"You're lucky that you're recovering," He muttered.

I chuckled again, "It would be another two months. And with our enemies approaching, we cannot risk an accidental pregnancy."

"I know," he sighed. "Along with the dangers we are in."

Derek was planned since Willas confessed he craved a child. Olenna, she was a happy accident when we were visiting Dorne. As Oberyn teased, in an attempt to receive guardianship of our daughter. Stating Olenna was a Dornish baby, concede in Dorne. Although thinking about this war, it might be wise to have different godparents for the children. If King's Landing were to be sack and our children escaping…the tactical reason should be to separate the children. So, when the day comes to reclaim their birthright, they are in opposite ends. I shuddered, removing such a thought. Not wanting history repeating itself.

"We're in a war for survival," I said. "I understand whoever loses dies. I understand whoever wins could launch a dynasty that lasts a thousand years. But we need more allies."

"I agree, we need more allies. You saw what happened to Walder Frey and his family. Whoever killed them is no friend of ours. We need allies. Stronger, better allies. We can't win this war alone." Willas said, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"Then who do you recommend in adding to our campaign?" I asked. "We're still in debt to the Iron Bank. The Crown is using what remaining funding to support this city. I can't afford the Golden Company. None of the Free Cities want to get involved in this mess."

"There is one place that can support us," Willas replied.

"Who?" I asked.

Willas walked over until standing on the Iron Islands.

"No," I said. "They're pirates. Euron is a madman."

My husband pulled out a raven scroll from his pocket, "Majority of his fleet has been assembled."

"Didn't your Thorns state he intended to give the Mother of Dragons that fleet along with his supposed Big Cock." I inquired.

"Originally yes, until the Greyjoy siblings stolen his ships during the kingsmoot. Now, he has offered us a deal. He is willing to serve us in exchange for something."

"The most beautiful woman in Westeros?"

"I'm afraid she's taken," Willas chuckled then got serious. "He asked us to relinquish the Iron Islands to let them be their own independent kingdom."

"If I do that, they will raid Westeros," I countered. "If they attack us it would be another rebellion. Also, we have a naval fleet. The Redwynes have over three hundred battleships at the ready, along with the naval houses."

"But are they brutal fighters as the Dothraki?" he challenged.

I sighed, knowing Willas had a point. If we can turn this war into a naval scrummage, the Dothraki are unable to fight in tight corners. Sailors are not like the Ironborn. They don't have the physicality to fight a horde. My concern is that they will raid and pillage the Seven Kingdoms. And if they dare attack the North, and they request for assistance…I have to comply since it was part of the contract.

"Invite this Salt King, arrange terms and agreements," I conceded.

Willas nodded. It was not the giving up lands that were the struggle. It's the consequences of what the Ironborn can do when given freedom. Also, if Euron is power-hungry as reports said and are seeking a queen, I fear what he would do to my husband. Willas and I are bound. A foolish thought, but I don't think I could ever remarry if Willas were to die. I instead it is from old age, asleep in bed. Death is inevitable. The only thing to do is embrace the Stranger when the God of Death comes to claim our soul.

Willas walked over and cradle my cheek, "Only one Queen can survive this war, and I intend it to be you. You have the advantage, Elain. You are married and proved to the Realm you are capable of producing heirs. But most importantly you are the daughter of King Robert Baratheon. The Devil of the Trident. You brought justice to the realm when Cersei was put on trial. You corrected the wrong Joffrey had done. You may be a woman, but you are one the Realm support."

"You're right," I sighed.

"Of course, I'm right," he teased.

I gently smacked his chest. Willas chuckled as he took my hand and gently nipped my fingertips. Afterward, he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. I won't deny it, I'm scared. I'm scared what Daenerys Targaryen is capable of. She holds a personal vendetta against my family. My father declared war against the Crown. All because Prince Rhaegar wanted Lyanna Stark to fulfill a stupid prophecy. Because the Mad King burned Lord Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark when seeking justice. The two Northerners were not trying to start a war, they merely wanted Lyanna back. A girl of sixteen who was betrothed to my father. War comes with sacrifices. Many lives were taken leading many houses near extinction. Three-fourths of the realm sided to the rebellion. Now the Mother of Dragons has to deal with an entire country.

Westeros will not be conquered again.

* * *

 **Start of Season Seven.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	79. Chapter 79: Lord Reaper of Pyke

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: I'm not going to lie. I don't like how Euron is portrayed in the Series. Acting like he is some frat boy. I looked into the ASOIAF Wiki and taking notes from there going off of that with similar lines. My version of Euron, he would be portrayed by Mads Mikkelsen. The actor who was Dr. Hannibal in the TV series and Le Chiffre in James Bond.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 79: Lord Reaper of Pyke**

Lord Paxter, Ser Wensington, Ser Barristan, and Ser Jaime were not pleased about the alliance with the Greyjoys. They were commanders during the Greyjoy Rebellion against Lord Balon and Captain Euron. I believe Lord Paxter might be offended, seeing that he has the most loyal fleet in the Westorsi Navy. Being stuck in the middle, I put more trust in Lord Paxter than Euron Greyjoy. At least Paxter has a sound mind in contrast to the allegations that Euron is considered to be insane.

But we need more men. If we can keep the battles at sea, then our chances of winning are high. Hell, I'm willing to repeat history and put wildfire into the Blackwater Bay to prevent if the Unsullied and Dothraki dare come through our shores. Based on the information I have collected about my distant cousin, Daenerys doesn't want to be the Queen of the Ashes. She won't use her dragons, at least not as her vanguard. They would be her last resort. However, she is using outsiders to gain her conquest not the people of the Realm.

Out on the balcony, I stood with Willas, the Queensguard, and Ser Jaime. Ser Barristan stood beside me, as we watched into the bay seeing the Greyjoy fleet sailing into our shores. Titanic black ships, with black sails bestowing a silver Kraken that had a third red eye. The mastership resembled more of a fortress than a ship.

"The Greyjoys?" Ser Jaime asked. "You've invited the Greyjoys to King's Landing?"

"Not all of them," I replied.

"Well, it looks like all of them," Ser Jaime countered.

"We invited Euron Greyjoy, the new Iron King of the Iron Islands," Willas said. "You said yourself, we needed stronger, better allies, Ser Jaime. There you are."

"How are they better allies?" Ser Jaime asked.

"I agree with Ser Jaime, your grace." Ser Barristan joined in. "How are the Greyjoys better allies? They broke their promises, and Captain Euron murdered his brother as soon as it suited him."

"So, does everyone when it suits them," Willas sighed. "They have ships. And they're good at killing."

"They're not good at anything," Ser Jaime argued. "I know the Ironborn. They're bitter, angry little people. All they know how to do is steal things they can't build or grow themselves."

"I know, I hate them as does anyone else. But we need the numbers, and we need to limit the amount of battles in Westeros. I rather keep the war out in the water instead of repeating what Aegon the Conqueror did." I said and looked at Ser Jaime. "Do you want the Field of Fire happening again? Winter is here, the lands are growing dry."

My uncle realized I had a point. Better keep the war out there instead of King's Landing where half a million people live. I will not have a massacre in this city. Lives were lost in our mistake of underestimating Cersei. We will not underestimate Daenerys Stormborn.

"Your Grace, what did you promise Captain Euron for this alliance?" Ser Barristan asked.

"The Iron Islands getting their independence," I answered. "It's a dying land with barbaric parasites that won't listen to our law."

They raised a brow. I won't deny it, I do not like the Ironborn. I was a child when they attack Lannisport. My family was visiting the Westerland. At Casterly Rock. I don't remember much, but I remember relatives who survived the raid badly injured. Children wailing, women mourning, and men bleeding. I was probably four, the event traumatizes me. Remembering how furious Grandfather was and Father almost demanding to go to war. Maybe this hate comes from being raised by people who were affected by the Greyjoys. Only Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan were there to see how the event affected me. So, having to form an alliance with a man who attacks my kin…is like cutting myself.

Swallowing my pride, I lead the way to the throne room.

 **.o0o.**

In the Throne Room, I sat on the Iron Throne. Willas sat in his chair on my right and Lord Steffon on my left. Ser Jaime stood beside the Hand, while Ser Wensington stood next to Willas. The Queensguard stood on the front steps of the Iron Throne, with Ser Barristan center along with Ser Robert Strong. The Giant Knight being cooperative, though remains silent has been loyal since my reign. Ser Barristan managing to get a glimpse of the deviant knight assumed he was a victim of fire, seeing what could possibly be burnt scars on the exposed fleshed and the damage made him unable to communicate. Whatever happened to Ser Robert is unforgivable. Yet, his actions show he is a man of duty…even if his actions are…brutal.

Down the Grand Hall was the Royal Stags, standing guard in case Euron Greyjoy dares attack. The doors opened as the devil himself entered the throne room. Recalling memories of Theon Greyjoy when visiting Winterfell, this man was the complete opposite. He was a tall, firm man, with a pale complexion, dark hair and a dark beard. He wore a patch over his left eye while the other was a dark shade that was impossible to tell was blue or black. Let alone a small tint of pale blue along his lips. There was a dark atmosphere around him. One unsettling, as if there was more to him than meets the eye.

Captain Euron stopped before the steps and gave a bow.

"You stand in the presences of Elain Cassana of House Baratheon. First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men and Lady of the Seven Kingdoms," Ser Wensington announced. "Beside her is King Consort, Willas of the House Tyrell and the Hand of the Queen Lord Steffon of House Baratheon."

"I am Euron Greyjoy, the Third of my name since the Grey King. Captain of the Silence, Son of the Sea Wind, and Lord Reaper of Pyke." He introduced himself. His lone eye straight at me, which caused me to shudder.

"Welcome, Lord Euron," Willas greeted.

"Lord, still not accustomed to such titles," Euron said.

"Last I recall, the inheritance for the Lord Reaper of the Pyke goes to Theon Greyjoy," I said.

"The Iron Islands doesn't follow the same methods of Wardens as the Westeros, Your Grace," Euron murmured. "We hold a kingsmoot, an elective kingship."

"House Greyjoy has been elective since the Grey King," Willas noted.

"We fight hard to make our ancestor proud," Euron said. "We are blessed by the Drowned God, Your Grace."

"And mermaid blood in your veins," Willas countered.

Euron smirked, "You know my family's history."

"Have to know our potential allies," Willas said.

"Tell us, Captain Euron, why do want to forge an alliance with the Crown?" I asked.

"The moment I was chosen Lord of the Iron Islands, they turned on me. My niece and nephew, Yara and Theon," Captain Euron said, with a slight scoff. "They're own uncle. They stole my best ships and ran. Sailed them right across the world and gave them to the Dragon Queen so she could bring her armies here to attack you." As he pointed a finger towards me. "It's nothing compared to the treason you suffered at the hands of a family member from what I hear. But still, it bothers me."

I felt uneasy, glancing at Willas who agreed. Hopefully, he was referring to Cersei's actions and not of Joffrey's crimes. Then again, the Crown has dealt with the treason of Lord Tyrion being Hand of the Queen to the Daenerys.

"Murdering them would make me feel a lot better," Euron said. "And since it appears that all our treasonous family members are fighting for the same side, I thought we rightful monarchs could murder them together."

The pirate stepped forward, except Ser Robert and Ser Barristan drew their swords preventing him from getting close. Euron didn't mind Ser Barristan, only analyzed Ser Robert noticing the temptation.

"You are no monarch, but a Warden of the Iron Islands, Captain," Ser Barristan reminded.

"Forgive men, a slip of the tongue," Euron apologized stepping back.

"You're not a rightful monarch, though, are you?" Ser Jaime challenged. "The Greyjoys rebelled against the throne for the right to be monarchs, but as I recall, you were soundly defeated. Come to mention it, weren't you the one who started that rebellion by sailing to Casterly Rock and burning the Lannister fleet? You certainly caught us there. A very smart move on your part. Of course, we all made it to the Iron Islands anyway. I was there."

Captain Euron smirked, "I remember very well. I saw you. I heard so much talk. The best in the world. No one can stop him. I didn't believe it, to be honest. But I must say when you rushed through the breach and started cutting people down... .it was glorious." He then whispered, "Like a dance."

"The people I was cutting down were your own kin," Ser Jaime said in slight disgust.

"The place was getting crowded." He then gestured to Ser Wensington. "I give my thanks in ridding the competition."

Ser Wensington glared at him refereeing to the duel between Rodrick Greyjoy at the Seagard. The fight that almost cost him his life, leaving the scar on his face. Let alone, Ser Wensington killing Rodrick lead the downfall for the pirates.

Captain Euron composed himself, "I enjoyed watching it. I truly did."

"And I enjoyed killing Greyjoys," Ser Jaime taunted.

"A good thing for me," Euron replied. "If you haven't crushed us, I wouldn't have gone into exile. If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be the greatest captain on the fourteen seas."

"Greatest Pirate," I corrected.

"You're the queen of a great nation," Euron murmured as he made the gesture to the throne room. "You don't care about the Iron Islands. They're nothing but rocks and bird shit and—and a lot of very unattractive people. The Iron Fleet, on the other hand, that's something else entirely. It's the greatest armada Westeros has ever seen. With the Iron Fleet, you own the seas. You can defeat the invaders of the east and the pretenders in the North."

"The North is its own given Kingdom," I reminded. "The brother to our sister."

Euron smirked.

"Tell me, Captain, what do you want in return?" I asked.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I wanted to grow up and marry the most beautiful woman in the world. And she takes form as the Iron Islands." He answered. "So here I am, with a thousand ships and two good hands of death. An alliance to defeat our enemies and the liberation of my home."

I leaned towards Willas as he whispered into my ears of his opinion. I turned to Lord Steffon as he gave me his opinion. Tempting as Captain Euron is on his offer, something was deceiving about him. Let alone, he was a pirate. You can never trust a pirate.

"The Crown declines your proposal," I announced.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're not trustworthy," I answered. "You've broken promises to allies before and murdered them at the nearest opportunity. You murdered your own brother."

"And you murdered your own mother," he countered.

I tensed, scowling at him.

"Watch your tongue," Willas warned. "There is a difference between execution and murder."

"Forgive me, we Ironborn don't see the difference," Euron reasoned. "I don't expect you to trust me outright. You need proof of my honest intentions. In my experience, the surest way to a woman's heart is with a gift. A priceless gift. I won't return to King's Landing until I have that for you."

He gave a dramatic bow, before leaving the throne room. A priceless gift would be my children. In means of war, it would be Daenerys Targaryen presented in chains or the traitor Greyjoy siblings. Once the Captain of the Silence was gone, I looked at my council.

"Is he worth an alliance?" I asked.

"He has the confidence," Lord Steffon answered.

"It's not the confidence, is he worth having an alliance with? To break the Iron Islands from the Seven Kingdoms?" I asked.

"Comparing it to a woman is convincing," Ser Jaime said. "The question is, what gift will he bring you?"

"Three dead dragons would be worth its own nation," Ser Wensington said.

"Or Daenerys Targaryen dead," Willas muttered.

I sighed though concerned about the safety of my family. Something was not right with Euron Greyjoy. This dark atmosphere around him. They say he grew mad during a storm on the Jade Sea. Storms can't do that level of the madness of cutting a crews tongues out. So, what did he experience in the fourteen seas to be mysterious? To have this unnerving persona. Wanting his Kingdom back to the Iron Born seemed like a sample. There has to be something more?

"Ser Robert," I spoke out.

The giant knight turned facing me.

"If Euron Greyjoy dares attack my family, kill him."

Ser Robert placed a hand over his heart and bowed. His way of expressing he understands the command.

"Is that really necessary?" Lord Steffon asked.

"With a man who was willing to throw his brother off a bridge, yes," I answered. "We need to be careful with the Ironborn. We can never forget Lannisport and the Seagard."

All the older men nodded unable to forget those battles. So many men died in this ridicule's rebellion. I'm not letting this happen again. Especially when Lord Balon inserted himself into Joffrey's war and attacking the North. Sacking Winterfell and Moat Cailin, the death of two innocent boys.

I sighed when feeling slight discomfort in my breast. Shit, I was starting to leak. Keeping poise, I stood up, "If you'll excuse me."

The men gave a bow as I left the Throne room and headed straight to the Royal Tower. Hearing Olenna crying no doubt hungry. The meeting took longer than expected as I made my baby girl from Miss Daisy and went to my apartment. Setting Olenna on the bed, I removed the crown and unfastened the top portion of the dress before sitting down and nursed her. Olenna instantly suckled, feeding on my breast milk. I sighed in relief, as the pressure vanished.

"I'm sorry sweetie," I murmured. "Mama's here now."

Usually, I do work in my study and Olenna would be in her bassinet or in my arms. Majority of my work since finishing my confinement has been some papers. Double checking on documents that both Willas and Lord Steffon approved, before signing it off and stamping it. Sometimes, I let Derek have fun with the stamper. It was complicated to balance being a Queen and being a mother. The last thing I want to do is hiring a wet-nurse, risking my children's health. It would break my heart if another woman hurt my children. Not after what Cersei did in almost poisoning Olenna and me out of a stupid prophecy.

There was a knock on the door, "It's Willas."

"Come in," I said.

Willas entered and came over seeing why I had to rush out of the throne room. Last week, during a private meeting with him and Lord Steffon I leaked. Very embarrassing, yet it was natural. If only Septa Merriweather or Cersei had told me about it. With Derek, he was always hungry until he was five months old. Olenna, she doesn't always nurse in large portions. Grand Maester Gormon assured me that this was normal. Since Olenna was gaining weight and nourished.

"How is she?" Willas asked.

"Hungry," I answered.

Willas nodded as he sat down next to me. He gently rubbed Olenna back with a loving smile. Seeing a lot of himself, since she had brown hair and brown eyes. A slight joke that Olenna will have my face with her father's trait. The same as Derek will resemble his father with my hair and eyes.

"I know you don't trust the Greyjoys, but they can help us defeat Daenerys Targaryen," Willas said.

"I just fear the consequences when they gain their independence," I said. "Will they pillage and raid our coast or the North? If the North request aid, we have to help under the contract of the truce. Also…I don't want women to be rape."

He nodded in understanding, "Once Euron proves himself, I'm sure we can make arrangements. At least not to Westeros."

"I fear he wants more than a Kingdom," I said. "What if he tries to kill you?"

Willas sighed understanding the situation. I was the most powerful woman in the world. Anyone who marries me will have power as well. Our children will have power. Derek was the Crown Prince. If Euron killed Willas and Derek, forcing marriage on me and any male child I would sire will secure his power. That is something I will not allow. Not being a pawn in some game.

"I've lost the family I had as a child," I said. "You, Derek, Olenna, Myrcella, and Lady Olenna I have left. Along with Garlan and his family."

"I know," Willas kissed the top of my head.

"Anything else I should know about?" I asked changing the subject.

"Dragonstone has been evacuated, Lord Paxter and Prince Oberyn are making the final arrangements of traps," Willas answered. "A volunteer shall stay to send a raven when they arrive."

"Good," I said.

"And the Realm is on high alert about the enemy arriving," Willas added. "They know it's an act of treason if they support the Targaryens. Scorpions are assembled throughout the entire realm. The spears are able to penetrate dragon skulls."

I nodded.

Suddenly the door burst open as Derek came running in with a scream. We tensed expecting it was a threat, until realizing it was a playful scream where Miss Daisy tried to catch him. Derek climbed on the bed, hiding behind us.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," Miss Daisy apologize. "His game got out of hand."

I chuckled softly, "It's all right, Miss Daisy."

Derek hunched over my shoulder staring at his sister.

 **.o0o.**

Over the next few months, King's Landing and the rest of Westeros were preparing for the Targaryen invasion. Even had the Capital work on evacuation in case of a siege. Where the underground tunnels entrance would be. All the professional archers and marksmen learning to use the Scorpions for accuracy. The Red Keep even having the secret passages set for the court and royal family to escape.

Willas and I dreaded arranging the plans in protecting our children. Where they would go if anything were to happen to us. Highgarden would be too predictable along with the Stormlands and Westerlands. The best solution was sending them to Dorne. The Dornish managed to evade dragons, no doubt the Martells would protect our children if anything were to happen. As we made Myrcella and Prince Oberyn be Olenna's godparents.

Back in the Keep, Gendry has been forging away in creating weapons. My brother had done excellent work building strong weapons and armors. Even made Olenna a rattle and Derek a helm. Derek loved the helmet, as it had small antlers…although it was slightly big that it would slip covering his eyes. Everyone chuckled from that. What surprised me the most, was when he presented me a sword. It was small and thin, similar to a rapier. The handle ornated, as cross-guard in shape of antlers, the rain-guard of a stag face, while the pommel took the form of a rose.

"I noticed you struggled when knighting a squire with the sword," Gendry said. "Hopefully this is balanced enough. A ceremonial sword."

"Thank you," I said.

Gendry nodded, "So war is coming our way."

"Indeed, against Daenerys Targaryen," I said.

"I'm a fighter, and I can do some damage," Gendry promised.

"You know how to use a sword or spear?" I asked.

Gendry shook his head.

"Well, that's a problem," I said.

"Prefer a hammer," Gendry assured as he walked over to the mantel presenting a war hammer.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You remind me of our father," I answered. "The resemblance and weapon of choice."

He scoffed, adjusting his hammer, "Wish I met him."

"The old him, before he let himself go," I sighed.

"What happened that made him fall?" he asked.

I sighed, "When a warrior is no longer a warrior...he slowly dies. The Crown made him fall, Seven Kingdoms wasn't enough to fill the void in his chest when his betrothed, Lyanna Stark perish in the war. He rebelled, risking his life and his Kingdom for the woman he loved…and she died in the end."

"How did she die?" he asked.

"No one knows for sure," I answered. "Rumor has it, she died in a bed of blood. Either stabbed in her sleep or tried to recover from a fatal injury. The only thing we can confirmed is that Prince Rhaegar has taken her to fulfill a prophecy."

"And thousands died because of it," Gendry scowled.

I nodded, "That is why the Crown and the Realm doesn't want Daenerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne. She is born of incest, madness will slowly cloud her mind. The question will be, is she mad in violence or in superstition."

And based on the reports from Meereen, her definition of justice is killing. She takes an eye for an eye literally, without giving a fair trial or allows the accused a defense. The Unsullied butchering people because of their ancestries or status in life. Let alone, burning people alive with her dragons. How long will it be, when she sees every person as a threat and demands to burn them all. As Ser Barristan stated, they started off as great people, then the madness slowly seeps into their minds and corrupts the individual into a dark obsession.

Gendry put his hammer away and went back to work. I noticed something as he worked with the forge. While the majority of the royal blacksmiths kept a distance from the flames, he was close and personal. Speckles dusting his face that would cause anyone to step back. However, he seemed unphased than the heat causing him to sweat. The Martells mention something about those with Targaryen blood are not affected by fire. Prince Oberyn stating, fire cannot burn dragons' blood. However, anything that is hot can hurt us. Recalling the information in how the Beggar King, Viserys died, receiving a melted gold on his head and the reports of Daenerys stepping out of a pyre unburned has me question that theory.

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, I lit a candle. Once the wicked consumed enough flame, I placed my left hand over the candle. What should have been a pain of being burned did not happen. Instead, all I felt was warmth. As if the flames were hot water. Pulling my hand back, I check on the condition seeing no damage. Some singe hairs, yet the skin looked like it was dipped in hot water. A slight tint of red, yet slowly returned back to color.

"So, the legend is true," Willas whispered from behind.

I turned around seeing him sitting on the bed wide awake.

"Fire cannot burn those with dragons' blood," I said.

I joined him in bed as he examined my hand seeing only the singed hairs while skin returning fair in tone. He kissed my hand, before pulling me down to the bed. As we went back to sleep in each other's arms. Savoring any chance of sleep before our baby girl wakes.

When morning came as we had breakfast with the Martells. It was peaceful, until Ser Jaime and Lord Steffon came in. There was a determined expression on their face. One filled with a report.

"What is it?" Willas asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen and her army have reached Dragonstone," Ser Jaime announced.

"And?" I asked.

"The traps are set, now we wait," Lord Steffon answered.

All of us nodded.

And so, it begins…

* * *

 **So, I changed a bit of the Targaryen blood thing. For "the Dragon" which is Daenerys, she cannot be burned by fire, hot metals, or hot water. However, everyone who has dragons' blood, fire can't hurt them, but anything else hurts. In Season Four, Prince Oberyn placed his hand over a candle and did not flinch. All scenes with Gendry smithing, he doesn't seem phased when near the forge. However, in Season One when Jon grabbed the lantern, it was hot burning his hand. Because the metal was hot, not the fire.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	80. Chapter 80: Call the Banners

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: So, with all the characters George R.R. Martin has created, I have forgotten a character. Shireen, since she was burned at the stake and I stated those with dragons' blood cannot be burned. So, the reason Shireen died, is that when she got greyscale, it prevented her immunity from the flames. That is my logical explanation.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 80: Call the Banners**

I pray to the Seven the traps work and kill Daenerys Targaryen. From what Prince Oberyn and Lord Paxter arranged under a short time should be enough. In halls, there were thin wires, unable to see to the naked eye unless you were paying attention. The wires are assembled at the ankles and neck region. Punji pit, pits hid in the ground filled with punji sticks or spikes. Prey stepped on a weakened cover and collapsed under their feet being impaled. These were spread throughout the fortress and beaches. The whip traps that were spiked to a frame attached to a drawback and released on a trip wire, including mace traps. Prince Oberyn applied some of his poison traps, adding salt acid upon people, poison the grain vaults, poison candles, and his personal favorite Dragon Sneeze.

I've never heard of Dragon Sneeze until Oberyn explained it was a concoction he created in the citadel. One would say the brother of wildfire. A dark amber substance that once lit combust to burn wood and flesh. He placed the substance in a few oil-based torches randomly throughout the castle. So, when a soldier lights the torch in the middle of the night theirs a burst of flame. Willas asked if it could be detectable, which Oberyn assured it smells and looks like oil.

But the Red Viper wasn't done with his mischiefs game. As they burned all the furnishing to leave a barren castle. There was something else Lord Paxter and Prince Oberyn did. One I wasn't too please about since it was a piece of history. They had the strongest men take hammers and destroy the chamber of the Painted Table. The most accurate map three hundred years ago. Not only that, they took stonemasons and carvers to alter the geography where rivers, mountains, and false cities and villages lie. The plan will have worked if Daenerys is too proud of her ancestral history to rely on the Painted Table. However, Lord Tyrion is her Hand of the Queen, Lannisters were educated to know every road, river, forest, and village.

In a Small Council meeting, we gather around a table planning our battles. Totems representing the houses were set of Lions, Stags, Dragons, Krakens, Roses, shields, and other houses. Totems of dragons and the Unsullied were placed on Dragonstone. The Stags, Lions, and the Crown was set on King's Landing, as there were lions in Casterly Rock, roses in Highgarden, Krakens randomly set in Blackwater Bay, and more. Euron Greyjoy has been absent for months. There have been sightings of his fleet along the coast in the Stormlands. What he was planning I wasn't sure.

"If she wants the Iron Throne, she should've taken it," Prince Trystane said. "She has an army, a fleet, and three dragons. Why hasn't she hit King's Landing now with everything that she has?"

"If she turned the dragons loose, tens of thousands would die in the firestorm," Lord Steffon explained. "She doesn't want to be the Queen of the Ashes."

"Then how does she mean to take the Iron Throne?" Lady Olenna asked. "By asking nicely?"

"The answer would be a no," I scoffed, unable to resist the Queen of Thorns sarcasm.

"No doubt she will lay siege to the capital, surrounding the city on all sides," Willas said. "They will try to starve us out, preventing food for our armies or the people."

"Using the Dothraki and the Unsullied to block the gates," Ser Barristan said.

"No, knowing my brother he will convince her to think otherwise," Ser Jaime said. "Tyrion knows we will try to rally the lords of Westeros by appealing to their loyalty, the love for our country. If they besiege the city with foreigners, it proves our point. He'll convince that the armies should be westerosi."

"The only Westerosi the Targaryens have are the Greyjoy Siblings," Lord Paxter said, taking the shield with the golden Kraken and placed it on Dragonstone.

"Knowing my brother, he will convince the Dragon Queen to repeat history, conquer a city and collecting the soldiers out of fear." Ser Jaime said, as he grabbed the Unsullied totem and set it on Casterly Rock. "For decades, House Lannister has been the power of Westeros under my father's reign. No offense. And the seat of that power is Casterly Rock. They will sail for the rock and take it. His small revenge in claiming what has been denied to him."

"Casterly Rock is impregnable," I reminded. "No one has ever taken the rock? Not since Lan the Clever, even then his secret passage was sealed off."

"Before my generation," Ser Jaime agreed. "I won't deny that the gates of Casterly Rock are impregnable. The walls will be their disadvantage. Many men will die, just as my father would say they would. Interesting thing about my father—he built our house up from near ruin. He built our armies, he built Casterly Rock as we know it, but he didn't build the sewers. Keeping Tyrion under control, my father appointed him the lowest position imaginable. My brother was low in his eyes, he couldn't have his lady friends in his chambers, so in the process of building the sewers, he threw in a secret passage that enters from a cove by the sea and ended beneath one of the main guard towers."

"And how do you know this?" Lord Steffon asked.

"He told me about it in our youth, in case I wanted to invite some potential urges." Ser Jaime answered. "We hardly kept any secrets."

"You're willing to give up your ancestral home?" I asked.

"The truth is Casterly Rock isn't worth much anymore," Ser Jaime answered. "Well, it is to me, but my fond childhood memories won't keep you on the throne."

"So, you just let them take it?" Lady Olenna asked.

"For now. They won't be able to hold it," Ser Jaime answered. "Once we get Euron Greyjoy's navy burning their ships, we'll empty the larder before we leave. Eventually, they'll be forced to abandon their position and march all the way across Westeros."

"If we are going to abandon Casterly Rock, then we must evacuate Lannisport," I said. "Ensure the remaining Lannisters are secure and not held prisoner."

"Next would be the Reach," Willas said. "They'll target the main houses that form the Crown. Go after the capital cities. Garlan would have to evacuate the people and finish the last remaining of the harvest to the neighboring villages."

Lady Olenna and Willas gazed at each other having a silent conversation. Garlan was Lord of House Tyrell, he is Warden of the Reach. So far, the only heir he has is his daughter Alerie. There were also their cousins. If Daenerys goes after the Great Houses, then Casterly Rock and Highgarden will be their destination to conquer. We continue our battle strategies, and Houses that we need full support in the military family. Lady Olenna agrees its time her little birds are wed. Ser Jaime agreed that Aurora would need to be wed. We will offer either Aurora or Elinor to Lord Randyll Tarly to his son Dickon. Solidifying House Tarly full allegiance and not to falter.

After several discussions and planning the locations of battles we dismissed the war council. A part of me did not give up Casterly Rock, but Ser Jaime had a point. The mines were dry, and it was filled with memories. Although, Cersei and Grandmother Joanna were buried there. I pray the Unsullied were courteous towards the dead.

Alone with Willas, a letter arrived from the North. It was from Lady Sansa asking by any chance the Crown had dragon glass. Willas found the request strange, wondering why the North needed obsidian for. Obsidian, though a unique gem doesn't honestly hold much value. Also, the Crownlands doesn't have that type of natural resources. Willas explain that Obsidian is a volcanic rock, and the Crownlands aren't known for rare minerals.

I still find Lady Sansa's request is strange. Wondering why does the North need Dragon Glass?

 **.o0o.**

Many Lords were present in the royal emergency meeting. Many from Military based Houses. In the crowd, I could see a familiar face. One person, I haven't seen in over three years. Dickon Tarly. He has changed the last I saw him. More muscular, along with his curls cropped out. He stood beside his Father, Lord Randyll Tarly. The only Man who was able to defeat my father during the rebellion.

Several weeks ago, Lady Olenna and Ser Jaime wrote letters to Lord Randyll Tarly in uniting the two houses. Lady Aurora for House Lannister and Lady Elinor for House Tyrell. Neither received an answer by letter. Hopefully, his visit to King's Landing can give his response to secure House Tarly alliance. Also, I hope there are no hard feelings between Dickon and me. I was bound by duty to obey the patriarch in arrange marriages.

Ser Wensington made the announcement on titles getting the Lord's attention. Introducing Willas, Lord Steffon, and I. I was nervous, making sure I convince them to call to arms. Not betray the Crown and pledge allegiance to Daenerys Targaryen. The only way to do that is summoned my inner Lannister. Remembering Cersei and Lord Tywin's method of speech.

"My Lords, as you have heard Daenerys Targaryen had landed in Dragonstone. If the Mad King's daughter takes the Iron Throne, she'll destroy the realm as we know it. The Greyjoy siblings have ferried the Dragon Queen's army of savages to our shores – slaved Unsullied soldiers who will destroy your castles and your holdfasts, Dothraki hordes who will burn your villages to the ground, rape and enslave your women, and slaughter your children without a second thought." I spoke out addressing the matter at hand. "You all remember the Mad King. You remember the horrors he inflicted upon his people. His daughter is no different. In Essos, her brutality is already legendary. She crucified hundreds of noblemen in Slaver's Bay, without giving them a trial. And when she grew bored on that, she fed them to her dragons. It is my solemn duty to protect the people, and I will. But I need your help, my lords. We must stand together, all of us if we hope to stop her."

All the lords murmured until one stepped forward. Lord Randyll Tarly.

"She has three full-grown dragons, Your Grace." He pointed out. "The same as Aegon when he conquered the Seven Kingdoms. How do you propose to stop them?"

"As you all know, your cities have been provided with mechanical devices called Scorpions. In our development, testing the weapons on the dragon skulls its capable of penetrating it." Willas answered. "We have received word from our spies, One of Daenerys dragons was wounded by spears in the fighting pits in Meereen. That in Meereen her dragon was injured by a spear. The dragons have the advantage of breathing fire and flight, but like all animals, it can be killed. Even now, we are creating more solutions to defeat this beast."

The Lords nodded, murmuring once more.

After the gathering was over, Ser Jaime excused himself to talk with Lord Tarly. Hopefully, he can convince the man for full support. Already considering in making Lord Randyll a general, the offer of Aurora's hand, and other potential positions. In the meantime, Willas, Lord Steffon, and I talked with the other lords who agreed to serve our cause. Our number of men rising by the thousands.

 **.o0o.**

 _Ser Jaime's POV_

When the gathering was over, Ser Jaime walked over to Lord Randyll Tarly, who was having a conversation with his son and another lord. The third member in the group noticed the Kingslayer approaching and excused himself. Lord Randyll noticed this, as he turned around facing Ser Jaime.

"Lord Tarly," Ser Jaime greeted.

"Ser Jaime," Lord Randyll replied back. "I believe you know my son."

"Ser Jaime," the young man greeted.

"Rickard, isn't it?" Ser Jaime asked.

"Dickon," he corrected.

Ser Jaime had to hold his tongue on such a name, "That's it." He then focuses on the elder Tarly. "Thank you for coming. The other lords of the Reach look to you for guidance, now more than ever. They might not have come if you hadn't."

"If my queen summons me, I answer the call." Lord Randyll assured. "And I've heard what she does to those who defy her."

Ser Jaime felt like that was a jabbed at Cersei. Since Elain had summoned the Queen Mother to the throne room after the Great Sept of Baelor explosion. Refusing left Cersei in a black cell and later execution. Only that was reasonable. Unlike most kings have done when a lord refuses their ruler. Dickon excused himself, leaving the two men be. Both men started walking heading to the east wing.

"You ride for Horn Hill today?" Ser Jaime asked.

"I have an army to mobilize," Lord Randyll answered. "Won't be long before the fighting starts."

"So, you'll be fighting for the Crown," Ser Jaime concluded.

"I serve House Tyrell, Willas is King Consort; therefore, I serve the Crown," Lord Randyll said.

Ser Jaime nodded in approval, "You were the only man to defeat Robert Baratheon in battle. Not even Rhaegar Targaryen could do that."

"It's a long ride back to the Reach, Ser Jaime. How may I serve?" Lord Randyll asked.

"I want you to be my ranking general in the wars to come," Ser Jaime answered. "I want you to swear allegiance to Elain, and I want you to help me destroy her enemies. All her enemies."

Lord Randyll stopped looking into the Kingslayer, "I'm a Tarly. That name means something. We're not oathbreakers. We're not schemers. We don't stab our rivals in the back or cut their throats at weddings. Not even betray our own kin. I swore an oath to House Tyrell."

"You swore an oath to the Crown as well, Lord Tarly," Ser Jaime reminded. "I know you don't like House Baratheon because of two failed courtships. But don't forget, you declined the first betrothal, and Lady Olenna outbid you the second. Elain, she is a woman falling the traditions of duty. She wants your skills to prevent another Targaryen reign."

Lord Randyll stared at him.

"When the war is won, the queen will need a new Master of War." Ser Jaime added. "I can think of no better man than Randyll Tarly."

This surprised the huntsman of such a position after the war. Ser Jaime had a feeling he will not make out of this war alive. Not with the outcome of dragons. If he were to perish, he would know his family is under good hands. Even if he survives this war, no doubt he needs to take his position as Warden of the West and restore House Lannister from Tytos bloodline.

"I accept the offer, Ser Jaime," Lord Randyll said.

"Good," Ser Jaime replied holding back his sigh of relief. "Another thing, have you received my offer of a marital alliance."

"Between your cousin Lady Aurora and my son Dickon," Lord Randyll confirmed.

"It can strengthen our two houses," Ser Jaime said. "Then again, Dickon marrying between Elinor and Aurora gets House Tarly closer to the crown. The question being, what kind of woman are you seeking?"

Lord Randyll raised an eyebrow. Ser Jaime knows both women are intelligent; however, Aurora was more compliant to the standards ladies are supposed to be while from what he heard, Elinor is one of Lady Olenna's birds. In this feudal society, the fathers decide fate. Sadly, with Lord Kevan decease, it was Ser Jaime's obligation to ensure his three cousins are wed.

"Lady Aurora was Queen Elain's Lady in waiting. Their ties are much stronger. In time, there be potential for your grandchild if Dickon were to marry Aurora, could be betrothed to a prince or princess." Ser Jaime hinted.

The Huntsman thought about the offer. Everyone knows if you marry the royal's cousins the closer one gets to the crown.

"I 'll have Dickon start being her suitor," Lord Randyll said.

"Excellent, shall we arrange a dinner tomorrow for the two to officially meet?" Ser Jaime offered.

Lord Randyll merely nodded before walking away. Ser Jaime stood there and sighed in relief. It was a good thing Lady Aurora was in King's Landing. The young lioness summoned to court on the potential of forming a matrimonial alliance along with her mother and younger sister. There is so much the Kingslayer has to do in order to protect what remains of his family. He was obligated to protect his niece, who was the queen and to defend his daughter Myrcella. In a few more months, he'll be soon a grandfather.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

Apparently, Willas had more plans up his sleeve about the dragons. A reason why he kept Qyburn from being executed. He needed his brain to forge more weapons against the dragons. We have the Scorpions, with their black iron spears, but we need more options. What if the finest artillery men run out of spears, what can they do next? So, the Small Council and I came down the Vaults.

Down in the vaults we've met Qyburn who was holding a torch. He gave a small bow, leading the way as we passed through the varieties of different dragon skulls. Some of the Lords were surprised in seeing the Skulls. Since the dragon that was seen was over a hundred years ago during Aegon III reign. Its head was the size of a dog. It died young in 153 AC, a small, frail creature. Rumored had it, Aegon III was afraid of dragons since his uncle's dragon, Sunfyre devour his mother, Princess Rhaenyra.

I stopped to collect the small dragon skull. The Last of the Dragon that was denied a chance to live. Her death was the extinction of the Westerosi dragons. For the next 150 years, there have been no sightings until now. I glance at Lord Steffon, in how our ancestors lived their lives through his maternal side. He sighed, resting his hand on my shoulder gesturing we continued.

"Have you ever been down here, Your Grace?" Qyburn asked.

"Yes, I have, during my tutoring. Although, Father and Cersei didn't allow my siblings down her much often since the Vault is above the dungeon." I answered.

"I remember them used to be in the throne room." Lord Steffon.

"Curious that King Robert did not have them destroyed," Qyburn said.

"They were his trophies," Lord Steffon said. "He couldn't keep them around. They would've made him look small. Sometimes he would come down here and look at them."

We turned to see the most massive skull in the collection.

"Balerion the Dread," Grand Maester Gormon declared. "The beast that Aegon rode across the sea. His flames forged the Iron Throne and brought the Seven Kingdoms to heel."

" _Powerful_... .but not invincible," Qyburn added.

Willas and I walked over to Balerion skull. My husband reached out and touched it, amazed in the wonder it could have been. What remains is his skull, as the skin and scales were stripped away. Gazing at the first dragon to the last in the significant height differences. Experimenting with the Scorpions, only the three original dragon skulls were not tested: Balerion, Vhangar, and Meraxes. Reports have stated that Daenerys lead dragon is in resemblance to Balerion while the other two were smaller. All three have the name: Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. Gazing at the remains of these dragons intimidated me in the actual size of the Mother of Dragons children.

"Apparently, one of Daenerys's dragons was wounded by spears in the fighting pits of Meereen," Qyburn said. "And if they can be wounded, they can be killed."

"The finest artillators and blacksmiths have set fifty Scorpion's throughout King's Landing, Your Grace," Ser Barristan assured.

"It is best to build another fifty," Lord Steffon recommended.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we here?" I asked.

"To show a new spear," Willas answered. "I asked Qyburn to invent a new spearhead that can inflict more damage."

We stopped at the three dragon skulls that have been used for the experiments of weapons. A Scorpion was aimed at them, the second version my husband made back in Highgarden. Qyburn handed the torch to Prince Oberyn as he walked over to a table to lift up a spear that had a glass orb filled with an amber liquid.

"What is that?" Trystane asked.

"A solution that can melt skin and bone," Qyburn answered. "I tested it on lizards and animals that have a reptile features to a dragon. Once the cylinder breaks on impact, the solution will breakdown the organism exterior shell and once in the bloodstream becomes poison. If I may?"

The Small Council nodded as Qyburn carefully put the spear onto the Scorpion. He aimed it at the center dragon skull, then stepped back. "If you'll kindly pull that leaver."

Prince Trystane being closes pulled the leaver. The Scorpion fired the spear penetrating into the forehead of the dragon skull. You could hear the shattering of bone along with a small explosion of mist. Once the fog faded, there was a strange sound. It almost sounded like bubbling. Qyburn gesturing us to come closer as we saw the solution melting the skull.

"It only works on organic materials, if the solution were to break and fall on the ground, it wouldn't burn stone," Qyburn assured.

"What is this called?" Grand Maester Gormon asked.

"I like to call it after the dragon skull I did my experiment on, Archonei," Qyburn answered.

"Archonei," I whispered.

A poison for dragons when shot by this particular spear. If our marksmen can hit all three dragons with this poison, then we have the upper hand in winning this war. I stared at Willas who has an understanding look. We can win this. Our family and dynasty will be secure.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, Happy Birthday to ZabuzasGirl!**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	81. Chapter 81: Not going as plan

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 81: Not going as plan**

Jon Snow was in a predicament. The past several months the North has been trying to regain itself. The truce with the South prevented another war. One Sansa, Rickon, and himself were very grateful in their kingdom's independence of good faith. The trade that provided the North provisions in exchange for specific herbs and salts. Most of all, the South sending men to the Wall. The Night's Watch being thankful in the hundreds of recruits who wanted to be clear of all charges and live instead of facing the Queen's Justice since trial by combat is illegal.

Unfortunately, with much that Queen Elain and King Willas has contributed in good faith. Let alone, if the Crown were to aid the North in war, they need to provide evidence. So many lives were lost in the War of the Five Kings out of blind faith and deceptions. How can he provide proof of the Night King and the white walkers? They are things Old Nan would tell to scare children. Legends, stories, fairytales, and the new Southern Monarchs were about logic and sciences. At least that is what Sansa has told him.

 _Seeing is believing,_ Jon thought.

The worse is when a raven from King's Landing arrived informing that Daenerys Targaryen has arrived too Westeros. Anyone who dares support the Dragon Queen will be an enemy to the Crown. If the North dares support Daenerys, it will break the truce. But most importantly, it would tarnish House Stark honor. He signed the contract in his own hand, along with Sansa and Rickon. Any day now, they would receive a raven for the North to call to arm in their alliance.

That is until another raven scroll arrived…from Dragonstone. He read the letter having mixed emotions. Summoning his sibling and Ser Davos about the letter. He gave the raven scroll to Sansa to read it.

"You think it's really Tyrion?" Sansa asked. "It could be someone trying to lure you into a trap."

"Read the last bit," Jon instructed.

" _All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes,"_ Sansa read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"It's something he said to me the first night we met," Jon said, watching the children train in archery. "You know him better than any of us." He turned facing her. "What do you think?"

Sansa paused, analyzing the situation, remembering her first husband, "Tyrion's not like the other Lannisters. He was always kind to me, but it's too great a risk. ' _The Seven Kingdoms will bleed as long as Elain sits on the Iron Throne. Join us. Together, we can end her tyranny_.' But this doesn't make sense, Elain is nothing like Cersei. Our emissary in the South reported she is a good queen. The south is going through a rebirth. When I was in King's Landing, Tyrion cared for his niece. He wouldn't degrade her to a tyrant."

Ser Davos grabbed the scroll, "Sounds like a charmer. Of course, the casual mention of a Dothraki horde, a legion of Unsullied, and three dragons—a bit less charming."

The onion knight stopped having a thought.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"Fire kills wights, you told me," Ser Davos said. "What breathes fire?"

"Dragons," Rickon caught on.

"You're not suggesting Jon meet with her?" Sansa asked.

"No, too dangerous," Ser Davos answered.

"But?" Jon asked.

"But if the Army of the Dead makes it past the Wall, do we have enough men to fight them?" Ser Davos replied.

All remained silent. It would be logical to have those three dragons to burn the Undead. The number of casualties is limited. However, they were standing on thin ice. The Baratheon and Targaryens have been at war since the moment Prince Rhaegar took their aunt Lyanna Stark. Who was betrothed to Robert Baratheon? The Stark holds allegiance to the Baratheons. After what the Lannisters did in killing their family, the last remaining Baratheon gave them the North to compensate. They have a truce. If they form with an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen break the truce. Sansa witness how Elain reacts when betrayed. She knows her friend can compensate…recalling all the times Ser Meryn hurt her resulting a Stag punching him in the face.

"We can't," Sansa said. "We owe Elain everything after what she has done for us. She and Willas saved Rickon, they gave us the North. They are providing the North with resources. Winter is here… if we bend the knee our food supplies stop. Also, don't forget what the Mad King did to our grandfather and our uncle."

Jon being Lord Protector was in a predicament. Until Rickon comes of age, he has a full say unless Sansa petitions something. Over several months there haven't been any arguments, until now. That is until a raven from Oldtown arrived. It was from Samwell, informing him that there is dragon glass in Dragonstone. This was not good, the weapons they need is in the dragon's lair. So, when he summons a gathering, Rickon and Sansa were furious that Jon is going down south to Dragonstone to talk to Daenerys. He tried to convince them that he is there for the dragon glass. Saying the North will not take a side in the war to the two queens. If ever he were to be captured, don't come to rescue him. And if the Crown find this as treason, try to convince them that he did this on his own and not the North.

Although, he swore allegiance to the Crown.

The North needs the resources for its people to survive.

So, when he arrived in Dragonstone, seeing the Dothraki and Unsullied soldiers, he realized he made a mistake. One familiar face stood in the welcome party. Seeing Tyrion dressed in black, a scruffy beard, and a large scar across his face. Next to him was a woman, one not from around here with dark skin and wild dark hair.

"The Bastard of Winterfell," Tyrion greeted.

"The Dwarf of Casterly Rock," Jon replied back.

They stared at each other until both gave a smirk. Stepping forward, they shook hands after their old conversations towards the Wall.

"I believe we last saw each other atop the Wall," Tyrion said.

"You were pissing off the edge if I remember right," Jon jest. "Picked up some scars along the road."

"It's been a long road, but we're both still here," Tyrion agreed. Then addressed the Stark's company, "I'm Tyrion Lannister."

"Davos Seaworth," the advisor greeted, shaking the dwarf's hand.

"Ah, the Onion Knight," Tyrion noted. "We fought on opposite sides at the Battle of Blackwater Bay. "

"Unluckily for me," Ser Davos said.

Tyrion took a deep breath, "Missandei is the queen's most trusted advisor. "

She nodded, "Welcome to Dragonstone. Our Queen knows it is a long journey. She appreciates the efforts you have made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons."

Jon took a deep breath, "Of course."

As he and his men handed over their weapons. Jon was hesitant when handing over Longclaw. He gave the Dothraki rider a warning look not to lose it. The tension grew when the Dothraki took their boat away. Now Jon realized this was a mistake.

"Please, this way," Missandei insisted.

Having no choice, they followed Missandei and Tyrion to the castle. On the journey up, Jon noticed markings and holes in the earth. A Dothraki soldier standing by each one. Some taking down strange weapons, while others burning the dead. Walking up the steps, Ser Davos noticed what could possibly be burning soot, located in the grain vault. Seeing partial lands that used to hold crops were tarnished, the stables and barns demolished. Something happened here. Dragonstone is not what they used to be.

"At some point, I want to hear how a Night's Watch recruit became King in the North?" Tyrion said.

It was a cover title the Stark's used to protect Rickon.

"As long as you tell me how a Lannister became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen," Jon countered.

"A long and bloody tale," Tyrion said. "To be honest, I was drunk for most of it."

"My bannermen think I'm fool for coming here," Jon sighed.

"Of course, they do," Tyrion agreed. "If I were your Hand, I would have advised against it. A general rule of thumb – Stark men don't fare well when they travel south."

"True…" Jon said. "but I'm not a Stark."

There was a loud screeching. When suddenly, a dragon of black and red came swooping down. The Northmen hunched down while the Targaryen soldiers were unfazed. Jon looked up bewildered and amaze in seeing a dragon. He thought the dragon thing was a hoax to scare off the Westerosi. Tyrion came over offering a hand.

"I'd say you get used to them…" Tyrion said, helping Jon up. "But you never really do. Come, their mother is waiting for you."

 _What the hell did I get myself into,_ Jon thought.

. **o0o**.

Inside Dragonstone Ser Davos noticed the castle barren and more destruction inside. The walls having more soot stains and small craters. Some of the soldiers were cleaning up blood off the cobblestone.

"What happened here?" Ser Davos asked.

"My niece's house warming gift," Tyrion answered. "The Feud between the Targaryen and Baratheon continues."

"Wouldn't blame her, after what the Mad King did," Ser Davos muttered.

Tyrion smirked, although it put him in a predicament. The fact traps were used is one strategy a Lannister would do. He had expected a musician would arrive playing the _Rains of Castamere_ or a new song to threaten the Dragon Queen. However, that didn't happen. He can't explain why he was Daenerys Targaryen's Hand. At first, he didn't mind giving his service because the Mother of Dragon's says she didn't want the Iron Throne. She was Queen of Meereen, and the people needed her. It wasn't until she returned with the Dothraki horde did she change her mind. Tyrion tried desperately to convince Daenerys that Meereen is a better place to rule. He tried to convince her that the Lords of Westeros doesn't want the Targaryen on the Iron Throne. Stating that there hasn't been an assassination attempt on her life in years.

But when the news about Elain Baratheon was appointed Queen of Westeros something snapped. A reminder that Robert Baratheon bloodline continues. The man who rebelled against her family and put her in exile. All that Tyrion can do now is convince Daenerys to spare his family. The Dragon Queen made the offer, out of respect if he has done for her and the heritage she has with her cousin. Either Elain bends the knee and abdicates hers, and her children claim to the Crown. To swear fealty and she will make her family Wardens of the Stormlands. Knowing his niece is a woman of obligation and duty, not to power, but the realm will never bend the knee. Tyrion loved his nieces, two girls forced in this game that Cersei created. All he can do now is intimidate Elain enough that she would see reason.

The traps in Dragonstone says there is no reason. Daenerys was furious, seeing her guards killed. So many near-death experiences that the Mother of Dragons is debating to have Elain and her Small Council executed. Especially when she saw the destruction of the Painted Table. At first, she didn't seem to notice, thinking it was a rough-cut map until Yara Greyjoy pointed out the coastal ports were off or don't even exist. Tyrion getting a close inspection while standing by Dorne had to bite his tongue when seeing a engrave snake on it. Prince Oberyn's work no doubt.

It wasn't long when the party entered the throne room. Sitting on the Stone throne was Daenerys Targaryen. She sat there, poise, hair silver as the moon, pale skin, and eyes violet. She was beautiful, yet there was something deviant about her. The cold expression on her face. Tyrion and Missandei took their place as Jon and Ser Davos entered.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains." Missandei introduced.

Formality was something they did not use to. Jon glanced at Ser Davos wondering what he should do.

"This is Jon Snow," Ser Davos announced. "He's King in the North."

There was an awkward silence.

"Thank you for traveling so far, my lord," Daenerys greeted. "I hope the seas weren't too rough."

"The winds were kind, Your Grace," Jon replied.

"Apologies, I have a Flea Bottom accent, I know." Ser Davos interrupted. "but Jon Snow is King in the North, Your Grace. He's not a lord."

"Forgive me—" Daenerys started.

"You Grace, this is Ser Davos Seaworth," Tyrion informed.

"Forgive me, Ser Davos," Daenerys continued. "I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn I read the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark, who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen. In exchange for his life and the lives of the Northmen, Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. Or do I have my facts wrong?"

"I wasn't there, Your Grace." Ser Davos said.

"No, of course not," Daenerys grinned. "But still, an oath is an oath. And perpetuity means – what does perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion?"

"Forever," Tyrion answered.

"Forever," Daenerys repeated. "So, I assume, my lord…you're here to bend the knee."

"I am not," Jon said.

This made Daenerys glare at him, "Oh. Well, that is unfortunate. You travel all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?"

"You are not the only one who is educated," Jon said. "Robert Baratheon was the grandson of Princess Rhaelle Targaryen, the daughter of King Aegon the Fifth. Therefore, Queen Elain, relinquish that oath. The North is its own kingdom. You may be the only Targaryen by name, but not by blood."

Daenerys glared at him more.

"Besides, your father burned my grandfather alive. He burned my uncle alive," Jon added. "He would have burned the Seven Kingdoms –"

"My father…was an evil man." Daenerys interrupted, knowing she needed to gain his trust. "On behalf of House Targaryen…I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father."

Jon had a hard time believing that since Daenerys was judging Elain by the sins of her father.

"Our two houses were allies for centuries, and those were the best centuries the Seven Kingdoms have ever known," Daenerys said. "Centuries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryen sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen, Jon Snow. Honor the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee, and I will name you Warden of the North. Together, we will save this country from those who would destroy it."

"You're right, you don't know your history," Jon said.

Tyrion and Missandei eyes widen not expecting that answer.

"And you're not guilty of your father's crimes," Jon added. "And I'm not beholden to my ancestor's vows."

"Then why are you here?" Daenerys demanded.

"Because I need your help, and you need mine," He said.

Daenerys tilted her head, "Did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived?"

"I did."

"And did you see the Dothraki, all of whom have sworn to kill for me?"

"They're hard to miss."

"But still, I need your help?"

"Not to defeat Elain," Ser Davos explained. "You could storm King's Landing tomorrow, and the city would fall. Hell, we almost took it, and we didn't have dragons."

"Almost," Tyrion snipped.

"But you haven't stormed King's Landing. Why not?" Jon said. "The only reason I can see is that you don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. It's the fastest way to win the war, but you won't do it, which means, at the very least, you're better than your father."

Daenerys arched a brow, "Still, that doesn't explain why I need your help."

"Because right now, you and I and Elain and everyone else, we're children playing at a game, screaming that the rules aren't fair." Jon explained.

"You told me you liked this man," Daenerys told Tyrion.

"I do," Tyrion assured.

"In the times since he's met me, he's refused to call me queen, he refused to bow, and now he's calling me a child," Daenerys said, almost sounding like whining.

"I believe he's calling all of us children," Tyrion said. "Figure of speech."

Jon Snow was getting irritated, "Your Grace, everyone you know will die before winter's over if we don't defeat the enemy to the north."

"As far as I can see, _you_ are the enemy to the north," Daenerys said.

"I'm not your enemy," Jon defended. "The dead are the enemy."

"The dead?" Daenerys sarcastically asked. "Is that another figure of speech?"

"The Army of the Dead is on the march," Jon said.

"The Army of the Dead?" Tyrion asked.

"You don't know me well, my lord, but do you think I'm a liar or a madman?" Jon asked.

"No, I don't think you're either of those things," Tyrion answered.

"The Army of the Dead is real. The white walkers are real. The Night King is real. I've seen them. If they get past the Wall and we're squabbling amongst over selves…" he said stepping forward only the Dothraki drew their weapons. He stopped stepping back. "We're finished."

Silence engrossed the room as all eyes were on Daenerys.

"I was born at Dragonstone. Not that I can remember it." She said and stood up walking over to him. "We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert was your father's best friend, no? I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib. Not that it matters now, of course. I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me, I don't remember all their names. I have been sold like a broodmare. I've been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith. Not in any gods, not in myths and legends. In myself. In Daenerys Targaryen. The world hadn't seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born. The Dothraki hadn't crossed the sea, any sea. They did for me." She was soon standing in front of him. "I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms, and I will."

Jon stared into her violet eyes and realized this woman was a tyrant. He can see the difference between the two queens. Daenerys Targaryen wants the Seven Kingdoms out of power. Elain Baratheon is doing it out of responsibility for the realm. Power and Responsibility are two opposites that should balance one another. Once more, he is glancing at a lost soul who will let their pride and greed be the downfall for humanity. It was a mistake to come here. He should have sailed straight down to King's Landing requesting the Crown for their aid. Not the Dragon Queen. As he can see madness stirring in those violate eyes.

"You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King," Jon murmured.

Daenerys glared at him.

"The war against my niece has already begun," Tyrion said walking over. "You can't expect us to halt hostilities and join you in fighting whatever you saw beyond the Wall."

Ser Davos stepped forward. "You don't believe him. I understand that. It sounds like nonsense. But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Jon Snow King in the North. You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros? He is the first to make allies of wildlings and Northmen. He was named Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He was named King in the North. Lord Protector of the Realm. Not because of his birthright. He has no birthright. He's a damn bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader because they believe in him. All those things you don't believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. He gave his own—"

Jon glanced at him to stop.

Tyrion and Daenerys stared at each other noticing it.

"If we don't put aside our enmities and band together, we will die," Ser Davos finished. "And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne."

"If it doesn't matter, then you might as well kneel," Tyrion insisted. "Swear your allegiance to Queen Daenerys, help her defeat my niece, and together, our armies will protect the North."

"There's no time for that!" Jon snapped. " There's no time for any of this! While we stand here, debating –"

"It takes no time to bend the knee," Tyrion reasoned. "Pledge your sword to her cause."

"And why would I do that?" Jon demanded, staring at Daenerys. "I mean no offense, Your Grace, but I don't know you. As far as I can tell, your claim to the throne rests entirely on your father's name, and my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King. The lords of the North placed their trust in me to lead them, and I will continue to do so as well as I can."

"That's fair," Daenerys forced out. "It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself king of the northernmost kingdom, you are in an open rebellion."

"A ruler cares about the people," Jon said. "Not once have I heard you defend the Westerosi people. You're no Queen."

Daenerys eyes widen opening her mouth to protest when footsteps were approaching. It was Varys, who rushed over and whispered something in her ear, "Your Grace, please dismiss your guests. I have grave news."

The Mother of Dragons nodded. She glanced at the Northmen, her persona changing, "You must forgive my manners. You'll both be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms."

She turned to her general speaking in Dothraki. The general nodded as he came over gesturing Jon and Ser Davos to move. Afterward, she walked over to the stone throne.

"Am I your prisoner?" Jon challenged.

Daenerys stopped facing him, "Not yet."

They were forced out, and Jon regretted coming over here to request dragon glass. He should have taken Sansa advice. Lately, she has been right. Once the Northmen were out, Daenerys addressed her Master of Whisperers.

"Our Ironborn allies were attacked en route to Dorne," Varys reported.

"And?" Daenerys asked.

"Two or three ships escaped, the rest, sunk or captured. The Greyjoys, dead or captured." Varys reported.

"All of them?" She asked.

Varys could not answer.

They Greyjoys were sent to Dorne, to the Watergardens to recruit the Martells for the cause. Offering justice to Elia Martell and her children. The children of Rhaegar, her niece and nephew. She could imagine growing up with them, being friends. But the Lannister took them away. However, they were not aware that the Martells have sworn allegiance to House Baratheon, married to Myrcella who is carrying a child, and a matrimonial alliance in the future for future children. Otherwise, the Ironborn will raid and use fear to force the Dornish to serve House Targaryen for the sake of their Great House.

 **.o0o.**

 _King's Landing_

 _Elain's POV_

I couldn't believe it when the raven scroll arrived announcing that Captain Euron Greyjoy has defeated his niece and nephew on the coast of Dorne. He obliterated their fleet and has come to deliver his gift. When the Ironborn Fleet sailed into the bay, a celebration broke out. Hearing the people cheer for their hero of the hour. Without Captain Euron, the enemy will be at our shores.

In the throne room, Captain Euron entered riding on a black horse, dragging a battle-worn woman along with his naval officers. The courtiers cheered, applauding to their hero. Lord Steffon, Willas, and I sat by the Iron Throne. He got off his horse, grabbing the chains and dragging the woman over to the steps.

"My Queen, please accept this gift on behalf of all of your loyal subjects in the Iron Islands," Euron declared shoving the woman onto her knees. "I give you is the traitor, Yara Greyjoy, daughter of Balon Greyjoy. A traitor who sailed East to bring the Dragon Queen to your great nation."

Yara glared at me before spitting at my feet.

"You've proven yourself the greatest captain of the fourteen seas and a true friend to the Crown," I said.

Euron bowed before me, "I wish to be more than a true friend. But the brother to your kingdom."

"And you deserve a proper reward for your heroism," I replied.

"There's only one reward I want," He murmured. "The Iron Islands having their independence. My Kingship."

"You shall have your reign…" I started in which he grinned. "After the war is won."

Euron smirked, as his lone eye stared into my own. A shudder going down my spine uneasily. One prey will feel when locked to a predator's gaze. He stood up, walking to stand next to Ser Jaime. I stood, hands together giving my speech to the courtiers.

"With Captain Euron Greyjoy joining forces with our Master of Ships, Lord Paxter Redwyne commanding our naval forces and our Master of War Ser Jaime Lannister leading our armies, the sons and daughters of Westeros shall defend our country."

The crowd cheer in celebrating the first battle of victory. I told Ser Barristan to escort the prisoner, Yara Greyjoy to the black cells. He complied as he and two Kingsguard escorted the traitor to the dungeons. After the celebration, the Small Council and I went to the Tower of the Hand to discuss the next step. That was when a Thorn came over handing a letter. Willas accepted the message and read it. A scowl was written on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jon Snow," He answered. "He has sailed to Dragonstone."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. I felt I was being stabbed in the back once more. Being betrayed. We have given the North its independence as a sign of good faith. We rescued and returned Rickon Stark. In the truce, they hold allegiance to us. If they dare form an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen, then it'll terminate the contract. Emotions were stirring inside.

"Grand Maester Gormon," I breathed out.

"Yes, your grace?" he replied.

"Send a raven to Lady Sansa to explain this act of treason," I ordered. "If she doesn't respond in a fortnight, the North loses its independence and House Stark stripped of its title."

Grand Maester Gormon obliged as he went to write the raven scroll.

"That's not all," Willas said.

"What else?" I groaned.

"The Iron Bank is sending an envoy," Willas announced.

I took a deep breath. Over the past several months we found more of Lord Baelish bank accounts and confiscated his riches. The Iron Bank realizing the embezzlement scheme from Littlefinger has accepted the gold dragons. Currently, we are a quarter million in debt. The war must have caught their attention. Seeing if they want to invest in the war.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	82. Chapter 82: The Iron Bank

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

 _ **A/N: This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 82: The Iron Bank**

Divide and conquer…

That is what Lord Steffon has said. Spreading our forces to catch possible enemies of House Targaryen. Captain Euron had sailed to Casterly Rock. Ser Jaime, Ser Bronn, Lord Randyll, and Dickon left for the Reach to help in the last harvest for the Crownlands, and the last shipment to the North.

Meanwhile, Prince Oberyn and Ellaria headed to Dorne to gather more soldiers and navy. The goodbye to Ellaria was slightly embarrassing as she handed me a vial with a protection potion. As both Snakes hinted that Willas and I should take a break.

Once my armies have departed, I summoned the ambassador of the North explained from a letter written by Lady Sansa. She explained that Jon left the North. Rickon and Sansa want no part with Daenerys Targaryen. Saying he needed the dragon glass. Willas question the ambassador why the dragon glass is so important. The Northman was nervous, saying Lord Jon time in the Night's Watch encounter the Night King, white walkers, and the undead are coming. The North has gone mad. Believing in scary stories. Although, Willas recalled the stories during the age of First Men.

"You don't actually believe this?" I asked.

"If dragons are real, there's a possibility…" Willas answered.

"Why didn't they tell us from the beginning?" I thought aloud.

I had a hard time believing in these fairytales. However, a part of me remembers during the Battle of Blackwater Bay. When the wildfire exploded in the bay, seeing a strange vision of a pale man with eyes that were blue as ice. Or when Septa Merriweather used to say, ' _believing is seeing_ ,' yet I raised by a family where ' _seeing is believing_.' Then again, Willas does bring up a good point, if there are dragons what else is out there.

"They thought you wouldn't believe them," The ambassador said. "Also, the North doesn't trust a southern leader."

 _Does Sansa think of me as Joffrey?_ I thought.

I am nothing like my brother. In the beginning, I was harsh when it came to those who committed treason. Otherwise, I thought I was doing well. With Trial by Combat illegal, and individuals who rather commit crimes in the streets have to face justice. A lot of people pay for the crime or sent to the Wall. A few stocks maybe, but I haven't done extreme executions. Not since Cersei. Perhaps a few hangings, but they were men who chosen the Queen's Justice instead of the Wall on the crimes of murder.

Willas told the ambassador to leave as we sat in private. He sat down next to me taking my hand.

"After all, I have done for the North…they would betray me," I whispered.

"Love, in Sansa's letter she states Jon Snow had left not the North," Willas tried to reason.

"How do we know that!" I snapped. "How do we know that he is in Dragonstone conspiring with Daenerys? Or trying to gather dragon glass of this supersites war? We don't have spies there. Any day now, she could change her mind and send her dragons on us?"

"Elain…"

"I'm tired of being betrayed. I've been betrayed by family and people who are supposed to be my friends. Lord Tyrion, the man who I'd consider to be my uncle, is advising her. The man who called me his queen. A girl who I protected, who I consider as my friend…her half-brother whose Lord Protector is with the enemy. It's like the more I give, I receive a stab in the back." I said. "My father used to say the best way to rule the Seven Kingdoms is through fear, fear, and blood. Until realizing it would make him no better than the Mad King. Do I rule with a heart and give people a chance, or should I be feared?"

"I can only assume many rulers ask themselves that," Willas murmured. "Do you want to be loved by the people or be feared by them." He tucks a strand of hair off my face, "You made it clear that your fury happens when tested to the limit. Your reign started out by fury. Not of vengeance. Not of power. But out of justice. You'd avenged thousands of people who lost their loved ones in the Wildfire. You atoned the Crown's name by giving up the North in good faith. I will not lie, you will always be a question of your status because of your sex. But the Lords of Westeros, the people believe in you. When doubts come because of Cersei's crimes, someone always sticks up saying you are the Great King Robert Baratheon's daughter. The Devil of the Trident."

I sighed, "I never forgave my mother for what she did to my father. But at the same time, I never forgot her brutal effectiveness as a ruler. And then I learned things, ways in which she destroyed people's lives that I could never understand or imagine. Now I know how I must rule. I must always be seen as Robert's daughter. But in my heart, I can be something so much different."

Willas nodded as he kissed the top of my head.

"There is one way to prove if the North is on our side," Willas murmured.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Littlefinger," he answered. "He is still in the North, and we made him a promised to strike him down at his lowest moment."

"We already took Harrenhall and the majority of his riches," I said.

"There are still more banks, and a meeting with the Envoy of the Iron Bank can be of use," Willas murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You know I have no knowledge in finances unless it involves the basics."

Willas chuckled knowing that is true. Recalling a lesson Lady Olenna tried to teach me on trade which resulted in a nasty passive-aggressive insult.

"Lord Baelish has money in the Iron Bank," he started. "If he were to die, his inheritance goes to his last of blood kin. He has no son, no cousin, brother, and his father are dead."

"So…" I replied.

"So, his money goes to the Crown. An ancient practice, that when a House goes extinct, it's property and banking belongs to the monarchy. The debt can be paid off, and we can have enough money after the negotiations to afford the Golden Company."

"I'm still uncomfortable about the Golden Company."

"Why?"

"Because when the gold runs out, they will leave us."

"What do you know about the Golden Company?"

"That they are highly trained warriors who serve for a price."

"What else?"

"They wear golden armor."

"And?"

"Willas, enough of these questions and tell me what is so important about them?"

"They are descendants of Westerosi knights."

"So…"

Willas sighed, "One can't remember everything in history."

"That's why you have a big head," I muttered.

Willas scoffed, " _The Golden Company are descendants from the rebels during the Blackfyre rebellion. When the Blackfyres lost the civil war, they fled to Essos to gather a new army and return for what was theirs. But wars cost money and Aegor Rivers, the leader of the Blackfyre forces who now called himself "Bittersteel," decided he could sell his army's services to other lords while waiting to return to Westeros. The Golden Company was born. For their words, they chose "Beneath the gold, the bitter steel" to remind themselves that they weren't just hired killers, but knights of Westeros who would one day retake their home. . . Could the Golden Company serve our cause? They get more practice fighting than the average knights, and their elephants make a mess on a battlefield. But men who fight for gold will never fight as hard as men who fight for home_."

"You're suggesting…we offer them pardons for their ancestral crimes. In exchange for their services, they are given gold and property?" I inquired.

"They despise the Targaryen the same as we do," Willas agreed. "Thousands of men will die. The population of men is dwindling for each war. Even though, Derek wouldn't mind being in a kingdom of women."

I smacked Willas shoulder in which he laughed.

"But I'm serious," he continued. "We are going against two types of armies. The Unsullied we have better knowledge of in battle tactics. But the Dothraki…based on Oberyn's encounters they are unpredictable."

I bit my lip debating on what this third party will do. Cersei let a third party into the Crown which resulted in the Faith Militant. Also, this is the Golden Company! Legends say they can sack a city without hesitation. However, if what Willas is saying is true that the Golden Company are exile children of the Blackfyre rebellion…having desires to come home…then maybe, just maybe our odds are higher.

"All right, let's hire the Golden Company," I said.

"Excellent," Willas grinned.

"But it's coming out of your funds," I teased. "My dowry and inheritance are what keeping this city from rebelling again."

Willas rolled his eyes. He knows that the money I have is what keeps this city alive and repaying the Iron Bank. Although, House Tyrell offered to pay the rest of the debt I need to prove to the people that I'm capable of funding them. Lord Steffon did point out that Willas has been sneaking an allowance into my account. I wished he puts it into our children more than my own. Olenna will have a hefty dowry, and Derek…he will need all the support he can get if we lose this war.

Anyway, we spoke about this with Lord Steffon, Ser Barristan, and Ser Wensington about the Golden Company. They were nervous about when the 'gold ran out' on the contract but agreed that if they seek to find a home, a home should be where they grandfathers and great-grandfathers were from. Therefore, Willas sent a letter to Braavos for his Thorns to arrange a contract with the Golden Company.

I pray to the Seven this plan works.

. **o0o**.

Later that night, I sat in a rocking chair in the joint room where Olenna nursery was. It was small and quaint, used to be a study but Willas renovated to be a place our baby could be sleep. Close enough that if Olenna needs to nurse I will be there in a snap. Once I can no longer have children will the room be converted back to a study.

Watching Olenna nursed reminded me why I am doing this. Why I'm willing to declare war on Daenerys Targaryen. For my children. Not because of a legacy or claim to the Iron Throne, but to live without fear and madness. I was born a year after Robert's Rebellion. As elderly lords declared I was born in the rebirth of a new monarchy. Everyone born before that had a different outcome. Willas, barely ten remember watching Lord Mace and his armies leaving for the Stormlands to invade Storm's End. The thought lingering in his head if his father would come back home alive. Or will a failed siege have Robert or the Mad King claiming his family's head? I will not lie; the Tyrells were opportunist. But once they got something, they will not change. As their motto "Growing Strong" goes.

Even remembering what Ser Jaime told me a while back. There was an evening dinner, one in celebrating Captain Euron victory. When the majority of the guest left, all who remained in the room was Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime, Willas, and I. Wine was passed around, yet hardly anyone took a sip. A sense of getting things off our chest in what is to come. Until Willas asked Ser Jaime why he killed the Mad King. That was when the truth came out.

"Kingslayer. Oathbreaker. A man without honor. The Mad King was obsessed with Wildfire. He loved to watch people burn, the way their skin blackened and blistered and melted off their bones. He burned lords he didn't like. He burned Hands who disobeyed him. He burned anyone who was against him. Before long, half the country was against him. Aerys saw traitors everywhere, so he had his pyromancer place caches of wildfire all over the city, beneath the Sept of Baelor and the slums of Flea Bottom. Under houses, stables, taverns. Even beneath the Red Keep itself. Finally, the day of reckoning came. Robert Baratheon marched on the capital after his victory at the Trident. But my father arrived first, with the whole Lannister army at his back, promising to defend the city against the rebels. I knew my father better than that. He's never been one to pick the losing side. I told the Mad King as much. I urged him to surrender peacefully. But the King didn't listen to me. He didn't listen to Varys, who tried to warn him. But he did listen to Grand Maester Pycelle, that gray, sunken cunt. 'You can trust the Lannister,' he said. 'The Lannisters have always been true friends of the crown.' So, we opened the gates, and my father sacked the city. Once again, I came to the King, begging him to surrender."

His eyes water as he glanced at the fireplace lost in a memory.

"He told me to bring him my father's head. Then he turned to his pyromancer. 'Burn them all,' he said. 'Burn them in their homes. Burn them in their beds.' Tell me, will you command your sword shield to kill his own father, and stand by while thousands of men, women, and children burned alive, would you have done it? Would you have kept your oath then? First, I killed the pyromancer. And then, when the King turned to flee, I…I drove my sword into his back. 'Burn them all,' he kept saying. 'Burn them all.' I don't think he expected to die. He…he meant to burn with the rest of us and rise again, reborn as a dragon to turn his enemies to ash. I slit his throat to make sure that didn't happen. That's where Ned Stark found me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ser Barristan asked. "Why not to Lord Stark or me?"

"You think the honorable Ned Stark wanted to hear my side? He judged me guilty the moment he set eyes on me. Even you, Ser Barristan judge me."

Finally, we have heard the truth about what happened during the sacking of King's Landing. A better understanding of the mindset of the Mad King and the possibility that Daenerys Targaryen may have. Being educated on history, there only been a handful of good kings in House Targaryen while the rest has been nothing but war and death. Ser Barristan apologized to Ser Jaime, wishing he could have done something to help the young knight at the time. The Bold, taking the book of the Kingsguard changed Ser Jaime's page after that. Writing down the truth and all the accomplishments Ser Jaime has done in his service as a Kingsguard. That night, I relinquished my hostilities of him…calling him my uncle instead of Ser Jaime.

The truth of how far the madness can go in a purebred Targaryen shows the dangers my children and the citizens of Westeros were in. I fight for them. For their future, so they can live without fear. Dragon's blood runs in their veins, the heritage of such chaos. And yet, King Aegon the fifth tried to prevent that by marrying Betha Blackwood. Giving his daughter Princess Rhaelle to Ormund Baratheon, preventing another corrupted bloodline.

Once Olenna was nursed, fast asleep. I tucked her in her crib before closing the door entering the bedchambers. Willas sat on the bed massaging his leg in his nightly routine. Remembering the last time, we were alone without politics in our head or exhausted from meetings. I walked over to the vanity pulling out the vial Ellaria made. Returning to the bed, I handed him the vial. He glanced at it and looked up.

"You have my consent," I murmured.

Willas smiled softly as he pulled me onto his lap. Our lips met in a soft loving kiss, hands caressing one another. Slowly undressing ourselves till we lie naked. His fingers found nestled between my legs was soft and lightly furred. When he dared to insert the tip of one of his fingers into the tender folds beneath all that softness. I sighed, giving him an invitation as he moved his fingers inside seeking that sweet spot. I panted, pushing my hips against his hand, rubbing my clit against the palm until I arched my back.

"Beautiful," he whispered with his mouth to my ear.

"Handsome," I responded, moving some to claim his lips.

Gently, he rolled over to lay his body against mine. I opened my eyes smiling at him, spreading my legs. Willas paused for a moment opening the vial to pull out a small sponge with a string tied through it smelling of herbs. Setting the vial onto the nightstand, he got into position inserting it inside before he entered with a smooth thrust. His eyes never left mine after that, and I wouldn't have it any other way. As we rode our bodies that took us over and over again, renewed thrust, each gives and takes, plunge and withdrawal. Willas sealed his lips to mine. Consuming my moans of pleasures as if every sound were sustenance for him.

We danced the night after so long of not being physical together. The world no longer exists, just us in the bedroom. This was our time to be one again. No one can take that.

 **.o0o.**

I opened my eyes seeing Willas awake. On the bed was Olenna, asleep as her father's arm gently draped over her while his hand caressed mine. It brought back memories when Derek was little. On occasions, he would wake, not hungry or anything, that Willas would simply bring him to bed to join the snuggle. Now, our beautiful daughter laid center. She has grown so much the past several months that it breaks our heart. She was definitely her father's child, inheriting soft brown eyes and brown locks. The only thing I could see that was me was her little nose.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Morning," he whispered back, tracing his fingers along my hand.

It was still early, as the skies were grey. Not wanting to get out of bed, I scooted closer, careful not to wake Olenna while Willas wrapped his arms around me. Last night was about us. Remembering each other's touches again. Recalling we hadn't had sex since the month before Olenna was born. All the stress wiped away for a single moment. The moment we leave his room…we will be reminded that we are King and Queen, not two young souls.

Sadly, there was a knock on the door.

"Don't," Willas murmured.

Another knock.

I sighed giving him a peck, before climbing out of bed to put on a robe.

"What are you doing, it's too early," Willas said.

"It could be an emergency," I reminded.

Willas sighed, knowing I have a point and lay back down securing the blankets. Fascinating the robe to make sure I was decent, I opened the door to see it was one of the handmaidens. The woman stood at attention, till spotting the condition we were in. She blushed, no doubt making assumptions.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. The Visitor from Braavos has arrived." She announced.

"Good," I said. "And we'll need fresh sheets for the bed."

"At once, Your Grace," she obliged, then left.

Closing the door, I turned to see Willas chuckled resting his head on the pillow. A soft cooed could be heard, indicating Olenna was awake. I walked overseeing her yawned, rubbing her eyes and smiled when seeing us. Smiling, knowing that my little one was hungry, I picked her up and started to nurse her. A soft sigh escaped as the weight left my breast. Willas laid on his side, plopping a hand under head and watched. A hint of fascination and awe in his eyes.

 **.o0o.**

In the Queen's study was where the meeting was set. I was nervous since I had to do the first meeting alone. At first, I wanted Willas to be there since he has more experiences with the Iron Bank than me. However, the Small Council believes that it is essential that I make a good impression. Nervous, as the representative entered my study.

He was an average build man. Around his forties, with a receding hairline. Dressed in Braavosi attired, of greys and luxurious materials that were professionally crafted. In his arms was a leather-bound folder. He gave a curt bow.

"Welcome to King's Landing, Tycho Nestoris," I greeted. "I hope the sea wasn't too rough."

"The seas were kind, under the circumstances, your grace." He replied. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," I assure. "Please have a seat."

Tycho obliged as he took a seat on the chair across from the desk. I walked over to the counter to provide drinks. "May I offer you something to drink, Sir? I have some water, pomegranate juice, and wine."

"No, thank you," Tycho answered.

I poured myself some water and return to my seat staring at him.

"My condolences, Your Grace, on the death of your brother." He said. "From all the reports, he was a fine young man."

"Thank you, for your condolences," I replied.

"Condolences and congratulations." He added. "To become the first ruling Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, that's quite an accomplishment. And the birth of your daughter, Princess Olenna."

I nodded taking a sip of water.

"The Iron Bank appreciates how you cast off the yoke of superstition, freeing the crown from elements who sought to subvert the rule of law."

"The destruction of the Sept of Baelor was a devastation, a crime that could not be forgiven," I said.

"Indeed, but sometimes tragedies are necessary, to restore order and rational leadership." he murmured.

"The Iron Bank wants its gold back," I inserted, not in a mood of this game. The Lannister side kicking in, as if Grandfather Tywin was standing beside me. A sense of his presence on how to negotiate with envoys.

Tycho smiled politely, "Your Grandfather never minced words either. But, yes, your debts are considerable. Although, I must say we didn't expect the drastic payments in the last three years. Three million in one payment, and later on two million on the next."

"We found a source of income after discovering an embezzlement and money laundering scheme by Lord Baelish. The payment will be paid on schedule, along with the terms the Crown's representative has offered." I said.

"Yes, the Iron Bank has taken an interest in your offer in the lumbering and exchanging an island as a port. Including the…" As Tycho went over the number of ships, livestock, and tons of grains the Crown owns. Follow by the salts and herbs. He seemed to enjoy hearing himself talk. I merely nodded, knowing this man has control over the payments and interest.

"And you're now engaged in conflict," he continued. "We both know how expensive war can be."

"And we both know gold wins wars," I replied.

"Your vaults are nearly empty," he reminded. "Your late father's profligacy saw to that. Your wealthiest allies, the Tyrells, are now your benefactor. You are surrounded on all sides by allies who support the throne."

"And the Iron Bank wants to _bet_ on a winner," I concluded.

"We don't make bets," he corrected. "We invest in endeavors we deem likely to be successful."

"A fancy way of saying ' _bet_ ,'" I said.

"You are definitely, Lord Tywin's granddaughter," he complimented.

"The war's already begun. The Westerosi won the first naval battle. The armada owns the Narrow Sea."

"Euron Greyjoy's armada owns the Narrow Sea," he corrected.

"Including Lord Paxter Redwyne," I reminded. "Along with Euron Greyjoy being one of my allies."

"For now," he reminded. "Daenerys Targaryen has three full-grown dragons, how well do wooden ships fare against fire-breathing dragons?"

"Her dragons might not be as invaluable as some think," I said. "Took an arrow to take down Meraxes. I will admit, Westeros is behind on evaluation compare to Braavos. But the Crown is making up for it. We are weaponizing and innovating as we speak."

Tycho smirked when hearing a compliment of his city's achievement. Remembering from the review with Willas I got down to business. Much as I do not tolerate slavery. I can only make laws in Westeros.

"Now, let's talk about the Daenerys Targaryen," I said. "You want to invest in her? I assume the Iron Bank invested considerable gold in the slave trade. How are your profits? Considering that she has freed all the slaves?"

Tycho almost expresses some emotion of discontent, yet remained poise, "The slave trade has entered a downturn, it's true."

"From what I gather, she considers herself ore of a revolutionary than a monarch…though I say, tyrant. In your experience, how do bankers usually fare with revolutionaries? There are the takers and the taken, I assure you that my people or I will not be the taken. As I go by four mottos, but one you love to hear is ' _A Lannister pays their debt_.' I assure you, the debt will be paid. With the large payments, I assume the plans in which Lord Mace shall continue. Along with exchange gold for natural resources."

Tycho smirked, "Your grandfather's granddaughter, indeed."

"I appreciate the compliment," I said with a small smile.

. **o0o**.

 _Dragonstone_

Jon stood by the cliffs comprehending what has happened over the period of time since coming to Dragonstone. He was mentally kicking himself for not listening to Sansa. At this point, if he ever gets out of this situation, he'll take his sister word more seriously. It's like when she says "don't" he does the opposite and like a child experiences the consequences. Only he wasn't burning his hand on a campfire. No, he might be consumed alive by dragon flames. The same fate as his uncle and grandfather.

He wonders if he should have travel far south, down to King's Landing and request an audience with the Crown. Sansa had said Elain is nothing like Joffrey or Cersei. She can lend an ear to listen. The only concern is would the Queen consider him a madman? As Sansa pointed out, her husband King Consort Willas Tyrell used to be a scholar, a man of logic and science. Still, the amount of good faith the Crown has given to House Stark, Jon should have taken the chance.

No doubt, with the ambassador in the North Ser Joseph representing the crown, has given his report to them. Wondering if Sansa convinced them that the North had no part in his mistake. Last he left, Winterfell only had a year's worth of rations. The trade had tripled it, but has his stupidity left it at that?

The sound of someone approaching broke his train of thought. He glanced over his shoulder seeing it was Tyrion.

"I came down here to brood over my failure to predict the Greyjoy attack," Tyrion started. "You're making it difficult. You look a lot better brooding than I do. You make me feel like I'm failing at brooding over failing."

"I'm a prisoner on this island," Jon said.

"I wouldn't say you're a prisoner on this island," Tyrion tried to reason. "You're free to walk the castle, the beaches, to go wherever you want."

"Except my ship," Jon reminded. "You took my ship."

"I wouldn't say we took your ship," Tyrion said.

Jon felt like Tyrion was lecturing him like a parent would.

"I'm not playing word games with you," Jon warned. "The dead are coming for us all."

"Why don't you figure out what to do about my missing fleet and murdered allies, and I'll figure out what to do about your walking dead me," Tyrion sarcastically offered.

"It's hard for me to fathom. It really is," Jon snapped. "If someone told me about the white walkers and the Night King…" he stopped taking a deep breath. "You probably don't believe me."

Tyrion paused looking at him, "I do, actually."

"You didn't before," Jon muttered. " _Grumkins and snarks,_ ' you called them. Do you remember?"

Tyrion smiled a little.

"You said it was all nonsense," Jon continued.

"It was nonsense. Everybody knew it." Tyrion agreed. "But then Mormont saw them, and you saw them." He walked over to Jon. "And I trust the eyes of an honest man, more than I trust what everybody knows."

"How do I convince people who don't know me that an enemy they don't believe in is coming to kill them all?"

"Good question."

"I know it's a good question. I'm looking for an answer."

"People's minds aren't made for problems that large. White walkers, the Night King, Army of the Dead – it's almost a relief to confront, a comfortable, familiar monster."

"I need to help my people for what's coming. I can't help them from here." Jon looked at Tyrion. "I'd like to leave."

"It seems unlikely that you became King of the North by giving up so easily," Tyrion said.

Jon sighed, "Everyone told me to learn from my father's mistakes. Don't go south. Don't answer a summons from the Mad king's daughter, a foreign invader. And here I am, a Northern Fool. No doubt the Crown cutting us off as we speak."

"Children are not their fathers luckily for all of us. And sometimes there's more to foreign invaders and Northern fools than meets the eye. Daenerys could have sailed for Westeros long ago, but she didn't. Instead, she stayed where she was and saved many people from horrible fates, some of whom are on this island with us right now. But…I'm afraid to say that same ambition is replaced by another."

Jon was surprised and looked at Tyrion. "Why did you betray your niece? Sansa pointed out calling Elain a traitor isn't like you."

Tyrion sighed, "I was hoping you would catch on and send word to my niece in what Daenerys is. When I left King's Landing, I bought myself a vineyard, growing and tasting my own wine. Until one day, I felt lonely. So, I went to a brothel, where Mormont kidnapped me. That's another story, but when I presented to Daenerys, I was in a predicament. I could either die on the spot because I was a Lannister or convince the queen to let me live and be her advisor. Do whatever I can to keep the Mother of Dragons in Meereen. I love my nieces. They are the only family I have left. Now we are here…and since leaving Dragon's Bay, I've seen the same eyes as King Aerys. Every day I wonder how much Elain hates me of this betrayal. If I could go back in time and waited another night, instead of my urges … I'll be back in King's Landing supporting my niece. The choices she has to make…one, neither of us could consider."

Jon assumed he meant the execution of one's family member. The choice to put your own mother to the sword for her crimes. Jon had heard what Cersei did when Sansa was in King's Landing. However, when that raven scroll arrived informing the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor killing thousands of people…and being a mother to the Queen orchestrating it…is heartbreaking. Follow by the death of a brother, and many in-laws.

"All I can do now is pray what remains of my family knows me enough to catch on," Tyrion said. "You are right about Daenerys, she doesn't care about the Westerosi people…only her claim. The Westerosi are not the slaves in Essos. My niece, she is one for the realm. Varys and I are stuck in this dance to sooth the dragon. But maybe, you can help us."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Maybe you are a Northern fool. I'm asking if there's something I can do to help you. In exchange, you are sending a message to my niece."

Jon realized what Tyrion was doing could cost him his life if Daenerys finds out. But the White Wolf understands, that in order to survive you must please the enemy. The same as he did when living among the wildlings. Only this time, Tyrion is dealing with three dragons. But if they can manipulate Daenerys enough to earn her trust so Jon could leave, the realm has a better chance of survival.

"Dragon glass," Jon said.

Tyrion nodded.

Later that day Daenerys has granted Jon Snow to mine the dragon glass. She is willing to aid in the cause…after he bends the knee. Again, Jon sworn allegiance to the Crown. He cannot break his vows, it would dishonor him. It would break the truce. The North needs its resources on food and cloth. Let one…keeping what remains of his father's friendship.

* * *

 **Golden Company history is from the Game of Thrones Lore**

 **Elain talking what type of queen she should be is from Reign.**

 **Elain is using a lot of her Lannister side when it comes to this war. So she will sound like Cersei, but more towards Tywin.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

.


	83. Chapter 83: War of Two Queens

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 83: War of the Two Queens**

A raven scroll arrived from Ser Joseph announcing that Bran Stark and Arya Stark have returned to Winterfell. A sense of relief filled me in knowing both were alive and safe. Bran based off Rickon statement to Ser Wensington was that his brother went to go past the Wall to find the Three-Eye Raven. A bit of nonsense as we took it as a way for the boy to cope with the loss of his brother. Now, Ser Joseph has reported Bran can see things. He can look into the past and the present. Then there was Arya. After the Red Wedding, she seemed to have vanished. No one knew where she went, the majority thinking she had died at the Red Wedding. She had changed, skilled in weapons that she fought fairly with Lady Brienne of Tarth.

Although, Ser Joseph had a hard time talking to Lady Sansa in private. When he arranges an appointment with Lady Sansa except Lord Baelish accompanying her. Earlier I had sent the documents of Lord Baelish crimes to the crown. Charged with embezzlement, money laundering, treason, and hiring the faceless men/assassins on my life. Littlefinger's presence there had me worried about the influence he has over Sansa. Ever since the Starks arrived at King's Landing, Littlefinger has been there. He played a part in Eddard Stark's death. He is the one who has taken Sansa away from King's Landing. I wouldn't be surprised if he were the one who killed Joffrey. Since Sansa was wearing the necklace given to her by Ser Dontos Hollard. A fool who died for wine.

I wrote a letter to Ser Joseph to talk with Arya Stark and investigate how much control Lord Baelish has on Lady Sansa. Hopefully, Arya can be the key in punishing Lord Baelish in his crimes against the realm. Already, his banking accounts in Westeros have been confiscated. The last being hidden in the Reach, which Ser Garlan has seized and being transferred as we speak. I'm sure Mr. Nestoris will be pleased on the payment, freeing the Crown from the Iron Debt, and returning the Baratheon inheritance. Surprising how the banks haven't reported to Lord Baelish about his lack of money, then again, each feared of being charged in these crimes against the crown. So, they keep their silence. With the money restored, all that remains is a life for a life.

All the chaos, there were a few moments of celebration in the Kingdom. Ser Garlan reporting that Leonette was pregnant again. Unfortunately, due to the evacuations of Highgarden, she and Alerie were sent to The Arbor along with other Tyrell relatives. Ser Garlan as a man who craves action remained in preparation for war. Lady Olenna wasn't pleased since her grandson is Warden of the Reach. If Leonette doesn't produce a son, then the second cousins will challenge for the position. Women can hold power, but in this patriarchal society, it can be difficult. Unless of course, Willas and I produce a third male heir to be the warden. Our second son would be warden of the Stormlands and third son be Warden of the Reach. Either way, House Tyrell needs to be careful.

Speaking of pregnancy, Myrcella finally gave birth to her baby…or should I say…babies. Yes, my sweet sister had given birth to twins. With all the planning for war, I hardly got a chance to spend time with her in preparation for the delivery. So, when Lady Wisteria rushed into my study during a meeting with Lord Steffon saying Myrcella's water broke, I stopped what I was doing to be there for her. Cersei was dead, so I have to take the role as Mother to support her. She labored almost a day and a half, crying and screaming. The Gentle Soul cursing at Prince Trystane, threating to cut off his dick. However, there was a moment of fear, since she was bleeding and weak. That was when Grand Maester Gormon discovered the first baby was breech. In other words, ass out. I remained by her side, as did Trystane holding her hand as we got her into a position suitable for a breech baby. It was a long process, yet the child was born, a boy.

The little boy having dark curls and light olive skin. He cried and wailed, as any newborn will do. Myrcella exhausted held her sweet little boy, as she and Trystane named him Lewyn, after Ser Lewyn of the Kingsguard. As time went on, the afterbirth was a struggle. The placenta didn't unlatch, which was a concern since not delivering the placenta could lead to a deadly infection. Suddenly, Myrcella was wailing again, the same as she gave birth to Lewyn. That was when Grand Maester Gormon realized, she was giving birth to another child. I held Lewyn as Trystane supported Myrcella giving birth to their second child. A little girl, who they named Helia. Same as her brother having light olive skin and dark hair. When they opened their eyes, Lewyn had brown eyes like Trystane while Helia had green eyes.

Trystane was overwhelmed, wondering how twins could happen since there are none in his family. Myrcella chuckled, stating it runs on her side, the Lannister bloodline. A part of me was nervous, remembering the stories of my twin, Robert. If not the relationship Cersei and Jaime had would affect them. But I need to have faith these little ones won't be like their grandparents. The two young parents will need to keep a closer eye on their twins. To make sure history doesn't repeat itself.

Derek was in awe when he saw his cousins. Saying he can't wait when they are older to play. Everyone chuckled, although the Dornish ambassador had asked if there would be a martial alliance between Derek and Helia, or Lewyn and Olenna. Personally, I rather it be my child with Arienne heir. Yes, marrying first cousins were common, a part of learning the science of inbreeding can do terrified me. Willas seemed to agree. So, to mask our concerns, we would laugh saying they are only babies.

We have a plan to unite the kingdoms through marriages. But we will not follow the same traditions of sending our children off not knowing of their potential spouse. The gods were good in the match between Willas and I. A short courtship, yet we share similar views. Myrcella was a ward to Prince Doran, allowing her time to meet and socialize with Prince Trystane. Allowing love to take form. So, that is what we will do. Allow our children to know their potentials betrothal. There were a few children recently born the last few years, from Edmure Tully son Hoster named after his grandfather who is four now. There could also be a chance of Rickon Stark being betrothed to Princess Olenna. But now, wedding bells are not ringing with the war upon us.

 **.o0o.**

 _Willas POV_

The King Consort was in his study having an appointment with Tycho Nestoris. They were going over the finances on paying the Iron Debt. The past two weeks have been a tedious negotiation. On occasions, Elain would participate. Recently, with Myrcella giving birth to a set of twins, the Queen has been occupied in helping her sister.

So far, everything was going according to plan. There were two banks left holding Lord Baelish accounts. They left those be to keep the traitor from being suspicious. One being in the Iron Bank and the other in his usual account. His brother, Garlan, is transporting the last of the money in the Reach as they speak. Enough to cut the remaining debt more in half. Willas appreciating his wife wanting to be responsible for settling the debt by herself is honorable. However, he has been keeping a secret of House Tyrell still paying partially. Lady Olenna agreed, it's best to pay it all and be down with the Braavos iron claws. So, after this last payment, they will be free and hold a better relationship with the Iron Bank. Currently, House Baratheon was on the fence, thanks to Lord Baelish, King Robert, Cersei, Joffrey, and Lord Stannis spending and loans. The Iron Bank is holding the crown to the account of the royal debt and not Lord Stannis. Which was a relief for Willas.

"I must say, I don't think the Iron Bank has ever had a debt of this magnitude repaid in a few installments," Tycho murmured. "I always considered Lord Tywin a very effective and efficient man, but you appear to be redefining those terms entirely."

"Much appreciated, my lord," Willas replied.

"I am not a lord, Your Grace," Tycho corrected. "I merely an instrument of the institution I represent. Its well-being is a matter of arithmetic, not sentiment. And the current arithmetic is outstanding."

"It's rare to see somebody so neutral. Doesn't take sides and keeps to the facts. Unless investment is required." Willas said as he stood up to pour himself a drink. Mainly a tonic to help ease his leg as he sensed some discomfort. As he keeps his remedy in disguise of a wine pitcher and pours it in a solid gold chalice. Unlike Highgarden where he can handle the three levels and ramps, the Red Keep is filled with countless stairs. Age was also getting to him as he was almost thirty-two. Keeping to his physical therapy routine has helped, yet he knows in the late future he'll use a wheelchair.

Tycho nodded, "Uh, the gold…"

"Is on its way," Willas assured. "My brother is supervising its transportation himself."

"Some at the Iron Bank will be disappointed. They've grown rather fond of your wife's interest payments." Tycho said.

"We must devise a way to raise their spirits," Willas said. Returning to his seat and taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, perhaps we could be of assistance in some current venture," Tycho offered.

"My only venture at this moment is reestablishing order over this continent and every person on it," Willas said.

"I see a great deal of potential in that venture," Tycho agreed. "I imagine it would require outside investment."

"It will, indeed," Willas said, setting his drink down. "My wife and I need to expand the Westerosi armies, the navies. I have made overtures to the Golden Company in Essos."

Tycho nodded impressed, "I know them well. They have helped us recover significant sums from parties who had fallen into deep arrears."

"That's good to hear. I, too, would like them to recover some things that belong to the nation." Willas said.

"Rest assured, Your Grace, you can count on the Iron Bank's support," Tycho replied. "As soon as the gold arrives."

"As soon as the gold arrives," Willas repeated.

Willas held back a jab about the Iron Bank will need to find a new sellswords after this war. He received word from his Thorn that the current captain-general Harry Strickland and the other generals have accepted the service. They fight not just for gold, appreciating the pardon of their ancestors, the home that they were promised by Bittersteel. Even though they are unable to put a Blackfyre on the Iron Throne, they will not allow a Targaryen reign again. Willas recalled from history knows it was not King Daeron the second fault in the first Blackfyre rebellion. No, it was King Aegon the fourths fault, trying to disinherit Daeron the second, accusing Queen Naerys of adultery so a favorable son could rule.

Along with marcher lords who share the same hate towards the Dornishmen as did King Aegon the fourth. And let's not forget, Daemon Blackfyre resentment of being called a bastard. A blood status has an effect on people that leads to war.

The Baratheons were rumored to be descendant from a bastard, Orys Baratheon. The assumption came when Orys mother documents were lost when Old Valyria perished. Bastard or not, the Baratheons were the Blackfyre to the Golden Company's eyes. Although, Willas ancestors were loyalist to the Targaryen during that time and the Baratheons were neutral.

 _Power resides where men believe it resides,_ Willas thought, as he glanced at the Last Dragon skull on his desk. He took it as a reminder of why he was fighting this war. If not, reminding him all living things can die and be nothing but bone. Tycho noticed this glancing at the skull.

"There can be another source of paying off the debt," Tycho announced.

"And that would be?" Willas asked.

"One of the dragon skulls, a piece of history," Tycho answered.

Willas thought about it. As long as the Iron Bank representatives doesn't choose the original dragons, he wouldn't mind giving away one. Any natural resource and artifact can do. So later that day, he talked to Elain about selling one of the dragons' skull to Tycho. His wife agreed since anything can do. By evening, Willas escorted Tycho to the vault showing the selection of the dragons. Balerion, Vhagar, and Meraxes were off limits. The king knew the banker will select one being appropriate to transfer. Tycho picked Grey Ghost, a wild dragon from Dragonstone slaughter and eaten by Sunfyre.

"About forty-thousand gold-dragons," Tycho offered.

Willas knew there was no history behind Grey Ghost. Only that he was a wild dragon that avoided people and flew over the narrow sea.

"Make it fifty, and the Iron Bank has a new artifact," Willas said.

Tycho nodded as the two shook hands.

 **.o0o.**

 _Dragonstone_

Daenerys was furious. At first, she was calm and peaceful, fascinated in seeing the dragon glass mine, the cave runes, and artwork of the Children of the Forest. Maybe Jon Snow was right, that the Night King and White Walkers were real. If the first men and the children of the forest fought them long ago, then what are the chances they would rise again. Jon Snow tried to convince that all three monarchs need to work together in order to survive. The thought lingers in the back of her mind. As she faced Jon Snow, saying she will help in his cause once he bends the knee. Daenerys tried her best to manipulate him, as she has done with many, yet he will not yield. Even though there is a more significant threat, she had a claim, a mission to obtain of getting the Iron Throne. It sickens her every day that the daughter of the man who murdered her brother sits on her throne. Her spies have told her about Elain Cassana of House Baratheon, someone who resembled her in practice. However, their methods of justice divert. As Elain give the accused a chance to defend themselves meanwhile Daenerys answers with a life for a life.

Now she has gain reports that they lost the battle of Casterly Rock. She was furious. The Greyjoy ships were tarnished by Euron Greyjoy, she sent quarter of her Meereen ships back to Meereen to fetch the rest of the Dothraki. And another quarter were here in Dragonstone. Now, the majority of her vessels have been destroyed once more by Euron Greyjoy. Her Unsullied reporting there is not enough weapons or provisions. Casterly Rock and Lannisport are empty. Not a living person there after the siege. No Westermen.

Along with her eight-thousand Unsullied soldiers dropped to seven-thousand. That is not including her Meereen sailors who perished. She has lost two battles in a row, she will not lose the next one.

 _No more,_ Daenerys thought _. I'm putting an end to this._

She stormed through the beach with Lord Tyrion, Missandei, Varys, Ser Davos, and Jon Snow behind her.

"You'll want to discuss this amongst yourselves?" Ser Davos asked.

"Perhaps—" Tyrion started.

"You will stay," Daenerys interrupted. "All my allies are gone. They've been taken from me while I've been sitting here on this island."

"You still have the largest armies," Tyrion tried to reason.

"Who won't be able to eat because Elain had the farms and crops burned. Let alone she has a connection of all the food from the Reach." Daenerys growled.

"Call Grey Worm and the Unsullied back," Tyrion advised. "We still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to the mainland. Commit to the blockage of King's Landing. We have a plan. It's still the right plan."

"The right plan!" Daenerys exclaimed, facing her Hand. "Your strategy has lost us Dorne and the Iron Islands."

"If I have underestimated our enemies –"

"Our enemies?" Daenerys snapped. "Your family, you mean. Perhaps you don't want to hurt them after all."

Dragon screeching caught their attention. Seeing all three flying over the ocean. Daenerys made her choice, "Enough with the clever plans. I have three large dragons. I'm going to fly them to the Red Keep."

"We've discussed this," Tyrion murmured.

"My enemies are in the Red Keep. What kind of a queen am I if I'm not willing to risk my life to fight them?" Daenerys asked.

"A smart one," Tyrion answered.

Tyrion needed to quickly settle this. His nieces and their families were there. Four little babies who have done no wrong. Remember his conversation with Prince Oberyn, he can't imagine the damage those dragons will do to the children. Let alone the millions of lives in King's Landing. If Daenerys goes in and attacks with her dragons, it proves she is no better than her father. As Tyrion heard his brother's story on what happened during the sacking. The Mad King telling everyone to "Burn them All." The forgotten wildfire was hidden beneath the city.

Daenerys glanced at Jon, "What do you think I should do?"

Jon didn't want any part of this. Not to deal with the War of the Two Queens. However, he made a truce to the Crown and promised Tyrion to get a message to Elain. He sees a tyrant at her wit's end. Hearing nothing that is best for the Westerosi or the Northerners.

"I would never presume to—"

"I'm at war," Daenerys interrupted, walking over to him. "I'm losing. What do you think I should do?"

Jon Snow stared into her violet eyes that were burning with hate and anger. The screech from the dragons broke the connection as he stared at the water. "I never thought that dragons would exist again."

"No one did," Varys said.

Jon stared back at Daenerys, "The people who follow you know that you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them believe that you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that's different from the shit one they've always known. But if you use them to melt castles and burn cities, you're not different. You're just more of the same."

Daenerys paused thinking about his words.

"Very well, I won't burn King's Landing," she said.

All the men mentally sighed in relief.

"I shall burn Elain's armies," she finished. "And take Highgarden. I have the Dothraki heading there as we speak. Show them I can fight with fire and blood."

The Westerosi men eyes widen. The Reach was the source of food not for its kingdom and the Crownlands, but also the other kingdoms. The Truce provided grains and longevity produce. Tyrion tried to reason with her, but Daenerys made her mind ordering her Hand to prepare for travel since he shall be accompanying her with Drogon.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's_ _POV_

Weeks have passed, and there has been no word from any of my war council. I was getting nervous when the first shipment of the harvest arrived along with Littlefinger's money. Tycho did not ask where it came from, merely shook our hands and double check the amount before saying words that are rare to hear. "And so, your debt has been paid."

I sighed in relief, feeling weight leaving my shoulder. Tycho stilled reminded us if we ever need of their service, they be happy to serve, including the investment. Although, I believe it was the Dragon skull of Grey Ghost that sealed the deal. Many civilian gathered around, as the skull that was tall as a man was being carried out and loaded onto the Braavosi ship. Derek as one of the patrons was fascinated. This will be the closest thing my son will have towards a dragon. Praying to the Seven he doesn't come into contact with the three living ones.

Now that the Iron Debt is settled it was focusing on rebuilding the city. Over my reign, the construction of housing was in order. Once the war is over, will a new sept be built along with a museum to honor the late kings, queens, royals, Hands, and Grand Maesters were buried in the crypts. Ensuring that history is not forgotten.

When the first news arrived, it was from Captain Euron. Reporting that Casterly Rock has been taken by the Unsullied as predicted, only now the remaining of the Dragon Queens fleet is demolished. Follow by a thousand Unsullied soldiers, based on the bodies they found floating in the water or by the walls. Casterly Rock was left only a few months provision for the volunteer men who risked their lives in the diversion. Their sacrifice being paid in gold for their loved ones. It was a victory and a loss, destroying their fleet but at the same time the ancestral home. Hopefully, Grandfather Tywin is not glaring at us in the Seven Heavens.

That was when the next raven scroll arrived. Written by Ser Garlan, stating that on the last gathering of the harvest they were attacked by the Dothraki horde. They had a chance of winning until Daenerys Targaryen arrived with her dragon, burning the men and produce. Only Ser Jaime, Ser Bronn, Lord Dickon, Ser Garlan, and a third of the men at Highgarden managed to escape.

I felt the warmth in my body go cold. My eyes watered, thinking all the lives that were lost for a simple harvest collection. Based on Ser Garlan letter, many burned to ashes. The only positive note is that the Scorpion can inflict damage. Yet we don't know if they used the Archonei spear or the regular.

The Small Council and I gazed at each other. We had won two battles, now…Daenerys Targaryen is no longer playing by the rules of men. Fire and Blood, the Targaryens promised.

Grand Maester Gormon advised we take this as an advantage for the people in our propaganda that the Mother of Dragons would rather starve the nation. He was trying to find something we can use from this defeat. It will add hate towards Daenerys…but also fear.

"This was the last harvest from Highgarden," I whispered.

"It was," Lady Olenna answered calmly.

"Where was it supposed to be shipped too?" I asked.

Lady Olenna opened her book, "To the North."

I took a deep breath, "Grand Maester Gormon, informed Lady Sansa that the North will be unable to receive its shipment of grain. And inform her, it was Daenerys doing."

"Of course, Your Grace," Grand Maester Gormon replied.

My heart was still clenching in the outcome. I glance at everyone at the table. Hearing their House Mottos: Baratheon – "Ours is the Fury." Tyrell – "Growing Strong." Martell – "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." Redwyne – "Ripe for Victory." The absent from the Greyjoy – "We Do Not Sow." And from Lannister – "Hear Me Roar!" These are the words that define Westeros currently. All against one motto from the enemy, "Fire and Blood."

"Your Grace, if I may," Qyburn spoke out.

All eyes were on the Unchained Maester.

"If the Mother of Dragons wants to play with fire, then we should retaliate with fire as well," Qyburn said.

"And what do you suggest?" Willas asked.

"I've been experimenting with the Alchemist and pyromancer, we may be able to conduct a solution to Dragon Sneeze and Wildfire," Qyburn said.

' _Burn them all,_ ' Ser Jaime pained voice whispered in my ear.

We've been trying to avoid the use of wildfire in this war. Not forgetting the destruction, it had on the Great Sept of Baelor. Although, it was useful during the Battle of Blackwater Bay…we are not going against the enemy that is on the water. Where the catalyst on the substance when natural organism and resources are consumed on water. No…using wildfire on an open field will be nothing but a never-ending blaze. Nothing can stop wildfire except vast amounts of water that the sea could provide.

"King's Landing dealt with too much trauma from Wildfire, I will not use it again," I said.

"If that is what, Your Grace, commands," Qyburn replied.

All eyes were on me.

I have to make the next move.

And I don't know what to do.

* * *

 **Sorry, felt lazy not to write a battle scene. If I wrote the battle of the Reach, it would've taken me a week, so it didn't sound like gibberish.**

 **What do you all think?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	84. Chapter 84: Madness Lurking

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 84: Madness Lurking**

 _After the Battle of Highgarden_

Tyrion walked through what remained of the battlefield. All around he saw nothing but death. The slain Lannister, Tyrell, and Tarly soldiers on the ground. Some slaughtered by the blade while others burned to near ash. Earlier in the battle, he spotted Bronn and Jaime, now their fates were unknown. His friend and brother were possibly dead, consumed by dragon fire. The Half-man thought this was his fault. He should have done more to convince Daenerys to remain in Meereen. Or even killed her himself, with a glass of poisoned wine and sacrifice himself. Let the dragons terrorize Essos.

All the remaining soldiers who surrounded were gathered together. Tyrion estimated being five-hundred men. In the crowd, he noticed a familiar face. Lord Randyll Tarly. The Lord of Horn Hill tried to remain strong, but he could no spot his son anywhere. A part of him prays he had escaped. Although a Tarly doesn't run away from a battle, the Huntsman thinks one of the Lords order an escape and Dickon followed. A Tarly obeys authority.

His eyes looked up seeing the dragon on the hill observing them. Beneath the hill on a boulder was Daenerys, surrounded by her Dothraki generals, and Tyrion at the bottom. The Westerosi soldiers were fascinated and terrified in seeing Drogon. But there were others who were glaring at Tyrion seeing him as a traitor.

"I know what Elain has told you," Daenerys started. "That I've come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you, and orphan your children. That's Elain Baratheon, not me. I'm not here to murder, and all I want to destroy is the wheel that has rolled over rich and poor to the benefit of no one but Elain Baratheons of the world. I offer you a choice – bend the knee and join me. Together, we will leave the world a better place than we found it. Or refuse . . . and die."

Tyrion looked up at her.

The soldiers were terrified, much thinking of the choices given. However, they know their true queen is nothing that Daenerys compared her too. But fear is what these Dothraki riders can do, the third bend the knee. Drogon roared, causing more to kneel. The rest remained standing. Daenerys stared at them, not please since back in Bay of Slavers, the Masters surrendered immediately. She does not like this resistance. Noting a lot of these men were generals. If she killed these generals, it just proves the Baratheons point of her being brutal. She glanced at one Lord and pointed at Randyll Tarly.

"Step forward, my lord." She said.

Randyll Tarly sighed as he stepped forward.

"You will not kneel?" She asked.

"I already have a queen," Randyll answered.

"My niece," Tyrion said. "She wasn't your queen until recently, though, was she? So, it appears your allegiance is somewhat flexible."

"There are no easy choices in war. Say what you will about your niece, she was born in Westeros. She's lived here all her life. Earned her crown, the proper way of inheritance, not force. You, on the other hand, betrayed your family, and chose to support a foreign invader. One with no ties to this land…" Lord Randyll said and glared at Daenerys. "…with an army of savages at her back."

Daenerys glared back at him, "You will not trade your honor for your life. I respect that."

"Perhaps he could take the Black, Your Grace," Tyrion suggested. "Whatever else he is, he is a true soldier. He'd be invaluable at the Wall."

Daenerys thought about it, her face going neutral. Tyrion lectures her about Westerosi war. When there are soldiers who surrender, they are given the options of being prisoners of war to negotiate for trade or least positions of work. Sent to the Wall to take the black. Or forced to serve. If Daenerys wanted to be respected by the other Lords of Westeros, she would do just that. But Daenerys was not one of them.

"You cannot send me to the Wall," Lord Randyll objected. "You are not my queen. "

Two Dothraki generals came forward to bring Lord Randyll closer. Tyrion tried to think of something to save this man. He climbed the boulder to stand next to the Dragon Queen.

"Your Grace, nothing scrubs bold notions from a man's head like a few weeks in a dark cell. He can be useful. He is a general after all." Tyrion murmured.

"I meant what I said," Daenerys replied monotone. "I'm not here to put men in chains. If that becomes an option, many will take it. I gave them a choice. They made it."

"Your Grace, if you start beheading entire families – "

"I'm not beheading anyone," She interrupted.

Tyrion solemn face expressed shocked, as his wide green eyes glance at Drogon. The dragon roar stretching its limbs.

"Your Grace," he protested.

Daenerys ignored her Hand, as she turned to address Lord Randyll Tarly. She nodded, as the two Dothraki Generals put him on the spot at a safe difference. Drogon stood up sensing what his rider wanted. Lord Randyll stood there proud, knowing he would never betray his country and his Queen.

"Lord Randyll Tarly, I, Daenerys of House Targaryen, Frist of My Name, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons, sentence you to die." Daenerys recited the execution.

"Long live the Doe Queen," Lord Randyll called out.

Glaring at the Huntsman, she whispered, " _Dracarys_."

Drogon inhaled before breathing fire on Lord Randyll Tarly. The Huntsman closed his eyes, consumed by fire. He cried out in pain until his life left his body leaving it to be disintegrated to ash. Tyrion eyes widen in horror turning away, while the remaining Westerosi Soldiers kneel. All knowing the Daenerys Targaryen is the Mad Queen.

When Daenerys asked her men how many wagons of provision they managed to save, their response was not good. Only ten wagons were salvage. She asked one of the generals how many wagons were they carrying. The Westorsi general said two hundred wagons, but they were not going to King's Landing, it was a shipment to the North. The Mother of Dragons snapped out of her blood-haze, realizing her mistake. She burned the supplies her armies needed, and further preventing Jon Snow from bending the knee.

 **.o0o.**

 _Days later in King's Landing_

 _Elain's POV_

The Small Council and I gathered around the table trying to figure out our next course of action. The doors burst open, entering Ser Jaime, Ser Garlan, and Lord Dickon. Our eyes widen in seeing their condition. The men covered in dirt, blood, and ashes. Out on impulse, I got up and rushed to my uncle and hugged him. This startled Ser Jaime until he wrapped an arm around me in an awkward embrace. When we pulled back, I gave Ser Garlan a hug, along with Dickon. Afterward, I stared at all of them.

"How many men did we lose?" I asked.

"We haven't done a full accounting," Ser Jaime answered.

I took a deep breath returning to the war table.

"It's not only armies that win wars," Willas said. "We have the Iron Bank behind us. We can buy mercenaries. Not the same as our men, but'll fight if they're well paid."

"I just saw the Dothraki fight," Ser Jaime said. "They'll beat any mercenary army. They'll beat any army I've ever seen. Killing our men wasn't war for them, it was sport. Her dragon burnt hundreds of wagons. Willas Scorpion fired bolts bigger than you. They couldn't stop it. And she has three of them."

"Did you use the Archonei spears?" Qyburn asked.

"Ser Bronn wasn't able too," Ser Garlan answered.

"Were they damage in the battle?" Qyburn asked.

All three men became quiet.

"Did you even grab them?" I demanded.

"We didn't," Ser Garlan answered.

All the Small Council members, Willas, and I inhaled sharply. Our greatest weapon in killing a dragon, to poison a dragon and they didn't use it. Qyburn and the alchemist have been laboring day and night to forge the ammunition that can make this war an equal battle. I wanted to scream at them, taking a deep breath, I pounded my fist at the table.

"This isn't a war we can win," Ser Jaime carefully said.

"So, what do we do?" Lord Steffon asked. "Sue for peace?"

"Elain sits on her father's throne," Lady Olenna reminded. "The father we all betrayed, and Ser Jaime murdered. And in her mind, she's winning. What sort of offer do you think she'd make?"

"Maybe we count on Lord Tyrion to intercede on our behalf by way of apologizing for his treason," Lord Steffon suggested.

As the Small Council deliberated on how to settle this. I sat there comprehending the situation at hand. It baffled me that Daenerys would unleash her horde in the Reach and set fire on the lands. I keep reminding myself that I was fighting for my children, that I was fighting for the people who be enslaved to her tyranny. Westerosi are not the Masters, we are not slaves who need violence to lead us. No, we are free people in a society in which we work for our worth. Educate ourselves for success. Fight our own battles.

Now I fear I will die the worse fate imaginable. Not losing my head, rotting on a spike. No, I will be burned alive, ashes to ashes dust to dust. The same fate as all these people in this room. The same fate as my children. These men fought in Robert's Rebellion, on both sides, some were bound by duty while others seeking to overthrow the Mad King.

History was repeating itself.

Was I Queen Rhaenyra and Daenerys is Aegon the second? It was the Dance of the Dragons all over again. However, Daenerys has three dragons, and I have none. If she were a real fighter for the crown, she should fight with honor and leave her dragons out of it. Instead, like all cowards, she hides behind her beast.

"Qyburn," I spoke up.

"Yes, Your Grace," he replied.

"Are you still working on that flammable solution?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"See to it that it can be extinguished," I ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace." The unchain Maester obliged.

All eyes were on me.

"I wasn't born before Robert's Rebellion, but I have seen the trauma House Targaryen has done, what the Mad King as done in your eyes. And the generations your fathers and forefathers encounter. We rebelled because we had enough of innocent people being burned alive. We rebelled because of the injustice you all experience. Long ago, this city was filled with Wildfire. Are we going to stand here and be burned alive or are we going to fight and defend our homes?" I said.

All took my words and nodded.

No more.

 **.o0o.**

 _Dragonstone_

Jon was standing on the cliffs watching the two dragons soar through the skies. He noted they were smaller than the dragon that Daenerys took to the Reach. One appeared green with hints of orange and yellow while the other was gold with hints of cream and red. They seemed to be playing, reminding him his rough-housing duels with Robb. He wonders what his brother would think of him now? Probably call him stupid in being on Dragonstone, and some perverted comment about Daenerys.

The White Wolf sighed, fearing in what is happening in the Reach. The Truce allowed the North to have provisions. If Daenerys burns the supplies, not only will the Reach and Crownlands suffer, but also the North. The North was a seasonal land, it can't grow every vegetable the entire year. That is why the North does trade. A part of him knows, Daenerys in her short thinking will focus on the battle instead of the consequences. Tyrion was right, there is no use in getting to her. While he is trying to talk reason of the Great War, Daenerys is focused on the Iron Throne. Deciding this was a lost cause, he turned around returning to the castle to prepare for departure. He'll swim through the cold water if he has too to get off this rock.

Just as he was walking, the green dragon swooped down and almost knocked him over. Jon hated that, as he glared at the dragon who landed. He recalled the green one was Rhaegal, named after Prince Rhaegar. Rhaegal crawl closer to Jon, sniffing the air around him. Jon was hesitant, not sure what to do. As Rhaegal lips curls revealing its teeth. Curious, though cautious, Jon removed his glove and slowly stretched his hand out shaking to the core. Rhaegal stepped closer sniffing his hand till the snarling stop. Jon took it as a good sign and placed his hand on the dragon's nose. It felt like scaly patches of leather, warm and cold at the same time.

Jon was amazed, petting a dragon for the first time. This is one thing Rickon will be amazed to hear. As he continues to pet Rhaegal, he stared into the dragon's yellow eyes. Sensing a connection, the same with Ghost.

A loud thud broke the connection, as both man and dragon turned their head to see Drogon landing. The massive dragon kneels down, allowing his rider to step off. Daenerys, who witness the two bonding was impressed. Rhaegal and Viserion are suborned dragons. Yes, they listened and obeyed, except they never let her ride them. When Drogon went missing back in Meereen, before she had to chain them, she wanted to ride like the tales of her ancestors. But the moment she got on their back, they buck her off. Daenerys assumed it was because she bonded with Drogon that they rejected her as potential riders.

Daenerys decided to take Jon's fascination with the dragons to convince him to bend the knee. Once she was next to him, the dragons took off, joining Viserion in the sky.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" She asked.

"It wasn't the word I was thinking of, but…but, yes, they are." He answered. "Gorgeous beasts."

"They're not beasts to me," Daenerys said. "No matter how big they get or how terrifying to everyone else, they're my children."

Jon thought she has lost her mind. When he got Ghost, he didn't see the runt of the pack as his son. No, he found Ghost as his friend. His brother. But to compare an animal to a personal child…didn't seem right.

"You weren't gone long," Jon noted.

"No," she said, with a disappointed look.

"And?"

She looked at him, "And I have fewer enemies today then I did yesterday."

"And the supplies?"

"I burned most of it."

Jon scowled at her. Winter was here, and she had the audacity to burn supplies. Food that can feed the hungry and prepare for the long winter.

"You're not sure how you feel about that," Daenerys calmly said.

"No, I'm not," he said.

Daenerys started at him seeing the disappointment.

"How many men did your army kill taking Winterfell from the Boltons?" She asked as she started to walk.

Jon followed her, "Thousands."

"We both want to help people. We can only help them from a position of strength. Sometimes strength is terrible," She said and looked at him. "When you first came here, Ser Davos said you took a knife in the heart for your people."

"Ser Davos gets carried away," Jon lied.

"So, it was a figure of speech?" She murmured.

Jon sighed, shaking his head until hearing footsteps approaching. Over game four Dothraki riders escorting an Andal. It was Ser Jorah Mormont who has been cured of Greyscale. Daenerys composure changed as she rushed to see her dear friend. Jon observe her behavior noticing the change in personality. Smiling and hugging the older man.

 **.o0o.**

Tyrion and Varys were drinking wine in the throne room. Things were not going to their plan. Originally Varys was switching side to serve Daenerys thinking she would be a good ruler for the realm, considering Cersei Lannister and Tywin Lannister will manipulate poor King Tommen to another war. Never believe the potential of Elain Baratheon. Varys saw her as a strong yet gentle woman. A few barks and a bit of bite, but never consider her worthy since the girl follows tradition. He was mistaken, an enigma Elain was to the Spider, so when in Meereen with his little birds reported how the Doe showed more potential as a ruler. One that the realm needed.

Varys concluded he has been rushing to judgment. Did the same with Viserys, and now he has done with Daenerys. The Mother of Dragon, in her reign may be suitable for Meereen. In a world where dominance is required in order to survive. However, the Westerosi don't need to be dominated, they need to be led. He regretted of informing Daenerys that Elain ascended the throne. Or the dramatizing the Lannisters actions. Gazing into Daenerys eyes, sent shivers down his spine for they were the same as her father. Sooner or later, she will stop listening to her advisors and start killing people with her dragons.

The lingering thoughts caused the Spider to tap the raven scroll on the steps. Tyrion noticed the nervousness in his eunuch friend.

"All rulers demand that people bend the knee. That's why they're rulers," Tyrion said taking a sip of wine.

Varys gave him a questionable look.

"She gave Tarly a choice, a man who had taken up arms against her. What else could she do?" Tyrion tried to reason.

"Not burn him alive in front of his men," Varys muttered.

"I am her Hand, not her head. I can't make her decisions for her," Tyrion said.

"That's what I used to tell myself about her father," Varys murmured. "I found the traitors, but I wasn't the one burning them alive. I was only a purveyor of information." He grabbed the chalice and took a large gulp. "It's what I told myself when I watched them beg for mercy –I'm not the one doing it. When the pitch of their screams rose higher – I'm not the one doing it. When their hair caught fire, and the smell of their burning flesh filled the throne room – and the smell of their burning flesh filled the throne room – I'm not the one doing it." He took another gulp then sighed.

"Daenerys is turning into her father," Tyrion whispered.

"You need to find a way to make her listen," Varys said.

"Who's that for?" Tyrion asked changing the subject.

Varys glanced at the raven scroll, "Jon Snow."

"Did you read it?" Tyrion asked.

"It's a sealed scroll for the King in the North," Varys reminded.

Tyrion took a sip of wine, "What's it says?"

"Nothing good," Varys answered.

 **.o0o.**

In the painted room, Jon read the raven scroll. So many emotions were mixing in his head. He stood by the North along with Ser Davos. On the other side, where Dorne was, sat Daenerys with Jorah the Andal standing next to her. Near the Reach was Varys, and by the Stormlands was Tyrion.

"I thought Arya was dead," Jon thought aloud. "I thought Bran was dead."

"I'm happy for you," Daenerys said.

Jon rolled up the scroll.

"You don't look happy." She noted.

"Bran saw the Night King and his army marching towards Eastwatch. If they make it past the Wall…"

"The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years, presumably." Varys interrupted.

"I need to go home," Jon finished.

"You said you don't have enough men," Daenerys reminded.

"We'll fight with the men we have," Jon said. "Unless you'll join us."

"And give the country to Elain?" Daenerys asked. "As soon as I march away, she marches in."

"Perhaps not," Tyrion said having an idea. All eyes were on him. "Elain thinks the Army of the Dead is nothing but a story, made up by wet nurses to frighten children. What if we prove her wrong?"

"I don't think she'll come to see the dead at my invitation," Jon said, almost chuckling in the plot.

Tyrion walked forward stopping at the Crownlands, upon King's Landing where the Stag totem was. He took hold of it, knowing his niece of believing in facts before fiction. "So, bring the dead to her."

"I thought that was what we were trying to avoid," Daenerys sarcastically said.

"We don't have to bring the whole army. Only one soldier." Tyrion suggested.

"Is that possible?" Ser Davos asked.

Jon thought about it, "The first Wight I ever saw was brought into Castle Black from beyond the Wall."

"Bring one of these things down to King's Landing and show her the truth," Tyrion said.

"Anything you bring back will be useless unless Elain grants us an audience and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment, we set foot in the capital," Varys said. "Daenerys is Elain's enemy, and the rest of us…she sees us as traitors."

"The only person she listens to is Willas," Tyrion sighed. "Unless Jaime earned her trust. He might listen to me."

Tyrion knows this is an opportunity to see his brother and niece again. This was his chance to explain everything, that he was on the Crown side, not Daenerys. The only way that could work is if he was given permission to leave. Daenerys looked at Tyrion, still believing the half-man was on her side, being sentimental over him.

"And how will you get into King's Landing?" She asked.

All eyes turned to Ser Davos. The onion knight became uncomfortable being put on the spot just like that. "I can smuggle you in, but if the gold cloaks were to recognize you, I'm warning you, I'm not a fighter."

Tyrion nodded.

"Well, it will all be for nothing if we don't have one of these dead men," Daenerys argued.

"Fair point," Varys agreed. "How do you propose to find one?"

"With the Queen's permission, I'll go north and take one," Jorah offered.

This baffled Daenerys.

"You asked me to find a cure so I could serve you. Allow me to serve you," Jorah said.

Daenerys almost lost her friend twice. She did not want to lose him again.

"The Free Folk will help us," Jon added. "They know the real north better than anyone."

"They won't follow Ser Jorah," Ser Davos reminded.

"They won't have to," Jon said.

"You can't lead a raid beyond the Wall," Ser Davos scolded. "You're not in the Night's Watch anymore, you're the King in the North."

"I'm the only one here who's fought them. I'm the only one here who knows them." Jon said.

"I haven't given you permission to leave," Daenerys inserted.

Jon gave her a look, "With respect, Your Grace, I don't need your permission. I am a king. And I came here knowing that you could have your men behead me or your dragons burn me alive. I put my trust in you, a stranger because I knew it was the best chance for my people, for all people. Now I'm asking you to trust in a stranger…because it's our best chance."

Daenerys thought about it. She glanced at Tyrion who agreed with Jon Snow. A dark thought lingers. This could be her chance to kill Elain and Willas at the gathering. She could kill them on the spot, and the throne will be hers. No need to use her armies and risk her dragons. The Mother of Dragons hardly believes in the Army of the Dead, the Night King, and White Walker. She was taking Tyrion's advice or give little to receive more. If she does this, then she can earn Jon Snow trust, and collect the North without a battle.

So, Daenerys nodded.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reviews. We have reached over 500 reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	85. Chapter 85: Betrayal in One's Eyes

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 85: Betrayal in One's Eyes**

Tyrion and Ser Davos smuggled themselves into King's Landing. Both noticing the changes since the last they were here. Blackwater Bay cleared up from the siege, and on the city line did they see men working in construction. Yet they pulled up on a small beach near the wall. Once they were off the boat, Tyrion took a step forward while Ser Davos secure it.

"Last time I was here, I was accused of killing my nephew with poison," Tyrion said.

"Last time I was here, you killed my son with wildfire," Ser Davos replied.

Tyrion looked at him not expecting that. Ser Davos starting walking some steps then took the stake and slammed it to the ground securing their boat.

"There's a path to the left that hugs the cliff," Ser Davos informed, kicking the stake down more. "The guards hardly ever patrol it. Too many steps."

They started walking, only Ser Davos went in the opposite direction.

"You're not staying here?" Tyrion asked.

"I've got my own business in Flea Bottom," Ser Davos answered.

"What if someone takes the boat?" Tyrion asked, panicked.

"Then we're fucked. Best hurry," Ser Davos answered.

Tyrion looked around to make sure there were no gold cloaks or soldiers. He was in a predicament since he was a wanted man. Not because he killed someone, but for treason. Tyrion needs to get inside the Red Keep undetected, but there is one person he can trust to bring his brother. So, the only place that man could be is a brothel or a bed. Tyrion took the first option and hoped his friend is still alive and wasn't burn. He knows Jaime was alive thanks to Varys little birds.

 **.o0o.**

 _The Dragon Vaults_

Ser Jaime had no time for training. He considered to be like his father and focus on battle tactics than work on swords. He was talking with some of his surviving generals to go over defenses around the castle. What he saw in the Reach was something he never saw before. Yes, the Westerosi army had the lead when fighting the Dothraki. But once Daenerys Targaryen brought her dragon…they were done for. Memories from his past of what the Mad King could have done, is repeating itself. Only this time the fire is provided by dragons, not a wildfire.

Let alone the War Council is on thin ice with the crown. Elain, Willas, and the Small Council were furious that neither of the marksmen or Ser Bronn used the Archonei spears. The Spears that held a poison that could burn through any living flesh and bone, if not a toxin. All was happening so fast during the battle, and a great mistake cost two-thirds of his men assigned to the harvest extraction.

Bronn held a torch leading down to the vaults to practice.

"We don't have time for this. We should be preparing the city for a The Dothraki are coming," Jaime protested.

"All the more reason for you to train," Bronn said. "Unless you plan on fighting Dothraki 12-year-olds."

"Well, I seem to recall them giving you a bit of trouble as well," Jaime counter.

"And here I am, ready to train," Bronn snipped back.

"Why down here?" Jaime asked.

"I don't think you want people to see how you look swinging that thing yet," Bronn answered.

Jaime examined the sparring sword, "Today might be the day I kill you by accident."

"Oh, you won't be swinging it at me," Bronn said as they enter one of the empty chambers.

The torch revealed they were not alone as Tyrion stood there dressed in black. Both brothers glanced at one another, for it has been almost three years since they last saw each other. When Jaime escorted Tyrion and Varys onto their ship, watching it sail away to Essos until the bells were ringing of their father's death. It would be a year later to receive word that Tyrion was serving Daenerys Targaryen. The Kingslayer eyes widen in the level of betrayal he felt when word came of this action. The remaining Lannisters and Baratheon felt like they were stabbed in the back by their own kin.

Jaime looked away glaring at Bronn.

The anointed knight felt unease, "I'll leave you to it."

Quickly scurrying the vault with his tail between his legs.

Jaime glared at Tyrion.

"I needed to see you," Tyrion managed to say. "And I knew you'd never agree to meet."

Jaime stood there silent.

"You made me look like a complete fool," Tyrion said trying to ease the tension. "I thought I'd surprise you by hitting Casterly Rock, but you were three steps ahead of me. Just as I predicted. Abandoned the family home, completely unsentimental. Father would have been proud."

"Don't talk about Father,' Jaime growled.

"Listen to me—"

"I once told Bronn that if I ever saw you again, I'd cut you in half."

Tyrion glanced at the sword, "It'll take you a while with a sparring sword."

What would have made Jaime laugh in their youth didn't. The man was clenching his fist, grinding his teeth, trying not to kill his brother here and now.

"He was going to execute me. He knew I was innocent. He didn't hate me because of anything I did, he hated, e because of what I am. A little monster sent to punish him. Did he—did he think – did he think I wanted to be born this way? Did he think I chose it –"

"What do you want?!" Jaime demanded.

Tyrion paused, realizing that the decision of survival has torn him apart from his family. The Lannisters and the Baratheons hold a vendetta for a reason. Both brothers knew their father has been crossed and humiliated by the Mad King, unaware that Tywin loathed Aerys the second did to Joanna. Meanwhile, the Baratheons have been crossed and betrayed many times by House Targaryens. Loyal servants through the friendship between Orys and Aegon. But when Duncan Targaryen denied the marriage betrothal, was the first step, then Lord Steffon sent off to find Rhaegar a bride resulting the death of Lady Cassana at sea, and finally, Prince Rhaegar taking Robert's betrothed. Enough was enough for these two houses, and more houses agreed. So, when word came of Tyrion siding with Daenerys…was a sin.

Tyrion told his brother what happened in Essos. That he was abducted by Ser Jorah Mormont and put on the spot to either serve Daenerys or die. Stating he spent those years in Meereen convincing her to stay.

"Daenerys will win this war," Tyrion said.

Jaime looked down taking a deep breath.

"You're a military man," Tyrion continued. "You must know there's no way around that. Daenerys is slowly becoming her father. Varys and I are working hard to contain it. Right now, she's willing to suspend the hostilities if Elain agrees to certain terms."

"If you want Elain to bend the knee, you can ask her yourself," Jaime said.

"I – I don't. And Daenerys doesn't. Not right now, anyway." Tyrion said. "She has a more important request. "

"And what would that be?" Jaime asked.

"A meeting," Tyrion answered.

Jaime sighed as he listens. He had a feeling that Elain and Willas will not come to terms. At least Tyrion informed him how many men were left in Daenerys army. Along with other important information that can be useful. Little did the two men know that a thorn was spotted Tyrion entering the Keep from the local fishermen beach followed him. The Thorn stayed in the shadows listening in to their conversation.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I walked through the streets of King's Landing seeing how the reconstruction was going. Doing this once a week, if not overwhelmed by paperwork twice a week. Not to give the impression that I care, but to indeed be there for the people. Show them I care about them. Many times, having silver-stags in my purse and giving it to those in less fortunate circumstances. Ser Barristan was pleased by this, similar to Prince Rhaegar only not standing around singing in the streets.

Another reason why I walk through the streets is to listen to the people. Yes, I still do complaint day in the Throne Room. However, being in the open public brings a better connection between leader and follower. Some of the elders agreed on decisions I'm crossed between. The people have a say, and those in King's Landing don't want the Mad King's reign to return. Those who lived through it told me the terrors in Flea Bottom. A man cannot have an opinion without the consequences of being burn alive by wildfire. There were times I had heard people insult me when it happened the street grew silent waiting to see if I order my guards to cut off their tongues or worse. Instead, I merely shrug and continue on my way.

Father always said people insult and degrade you behind your back and in your face. Never let them have the win by showing impulse actions. He learned that lesson the hard way, and still struggled with the impulses to strike. Cersei learned that the hard way. Remembering him threating one lord "Do not test my power and do not tempt my fury."

There is one person I go to for better understanding of the common folk. Yes, I care for the people, but I don't know them personally growing up as a royal and socializing with nobles. That one person who grew up in Flea Bottom. Gendry. My brother, in his life as a bastard living in brothels until accepted as an apprentice. So, I go to him on his opinions.

Usually, Gendry would be in the castle forge. Lately, he has been on Steel Street where the majority of the City's blacksmiths are in forging weapons. There to see his old colleagues and help out on young apprentices. I reached his station, seeing him pounding against hot steel.

"Pound it anymore, and it might break," I teased.

Gendry scoffed as he adjusted the steel and quench it in a bucket. He took a rag out of his pocket and wiped the sweat off his face. "What brings you here?"

"Your words of wisdom," I said.

Gendry gave a chuckle, as he pulled out the blade and examined it, "Doubt I have the same knowledge of wisdom you seek."

He gestured to a stool he had which I accepted taking a seat. Ser Barristan and Ser Wensington stood by the entrance, examining the armor on the racks.

"It's not the mind of the Smith I require, but one of the people," I said. "I question if I'm doing what's right."

"This is about what happens in Highgarden?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Five hundred men managed to escape while a thousand are either dead or captured. My War council doesn't believe we can win this, yet my Small Council believes we can. Everyone keeps reminding me what the Mad King did, the elderly going farther back."

Gendry stopped and came over, "Yet you are dealing with three dragons."

I nodded.

"I don't know what to say," Gendry said. "We've dealt with too many tyrants."

I sighed since that is not the answer I need. All I'm getting from him and others in the Common Folk not to give up. No one wants to live under tyranny again.

"That reminds me, I made you something," Gendry said as he stood up and went over to the mantel. It was a small knife almost in shape of a leaf inside a leather harness with straps.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Some protection," he answered. "May I?"

I nodded, as Gendry took left arm pushing the sleeves as far back as he could exposing skin. He strapped on the harness securing it then pulled the sleeve up. He told me to move my arm, making sure the handle was not in the way of my wrist.

"Now try to grab it," he said.

I did so. It was strange but resourceful. The vambrace protecting my arm from the blade, yet adds protection if my bow or dagger gets confiscated. Spending most of my life being protected by guards, yet the unexpected still happened in hurting me.

Gendry went back to tending the fire. We continue our conversation in the matters of the war. He gave me some better insight into what the people are thinking. Sometimes the common folk will sugar coat words to please me. My brother, he goes straight to the truth. The people were scared. They were scared of war, the foreign invaders, and the dragons.

An Older man enters the forge, "I wasn't sure I'd find you."

Gendry stopped wiping the blade to face the man.

"Thought you might still be rowing," the man added.

Gendry chuckled.

"I looked in shops, taverns, brothels. Should have known to come straight to Street of Steel." The man said.

"Aren't you worried about the gold cloaks?" Gendry asked.

"Haven't been here in years," the man replied, examining the sword. "Why should they recognize me. Sometimes I hardly do. Nothing fucks you harder than time."

The man turned around facing me surprised. "Oh, didn't realize you had company. Your lady friend?"

"My sister," Gendry answered.

"Oh," the man nodded then stopped realizing what he meant. He examined my appearance seeing the brocade coat and jewelry. If not Ser Barristan and Ser Wensington standing behind me. "Queen Elain."

"Pleasure in meeting you, Ser…"

The man was nervous to answer.

"Ser Davos," Gendry answered for the man. "He's the one who saved me from the Red Witch. She knows about you."

"The Onion Knight," I said. "You saved my uncles from starvation during the Rebellion. Was my uncle Stannis advisor."

Ser Davos hesitated probably because he supported my uncle during the War of the Five Kings. Also, he advises for Jon Snow. Based on reports he hasn't returned to the North or Winterfell yet. In other words, the Lord Protector was still in Dragonstone.

"Don't worry, I won't charge you with war crimes. There's enough death as there is."

Ser Davos nodded and looked at Gendry, "Anybody gives you any trouble?"

"Here I am, arming Baratheons, and never get a second look," Gendry replied. "But you were right. The safest place for me was right under the queen's nose."

Both looked at me.

"Until Ser Wensington spotted me, invited me over to be anointed as a Lord. Now I have a name, a title, an apartment, and my own forge." Gendry said.

I smiled softly.

"Bad things are coming," Ser Davos said.

"You came to get me. You want me to come with you." Gendry noted.

"Well, the thing you need to understand is -" Ser Davos started.

"I'm ready," Gendry said.

"You—"

"Let's go."

"Gendry wait," I said. "You can't just drop everything you're doing."

"You should know what you're heading into," Ser Davos agreed.

"What do you think I've been thinking about every swing of the hammer? How happy I am making weapons for this war when I can do so much better." Gendry said, getting his back. "I've been getting ready. I never knew what for, but I've always known I'd known it when it comes."

"Gendry, can I have a word with you?" I asked.

Gendry nodded as he led the way to the back.

"I know you are my queen, but I can't just stand here pounding away when I can do better," Gendry said.

I took a deep breath, "It's the warrior in you. You are a Baratheon, and Robert's son. I can't stop you. I only have a request."

Gendry sighed in relief, "Anything."

"I need a better understanding on where the North's loyalty lies. Also, this superstitious rumor about the undead. Confirm it for me."

Gendry nodded. "I'll do what I can."

I nodded, leaning up to peck his cheek and handed him the pouch with the remaining silver. Enough to provide for him once he is in the North. Currency should still be the same. It was a dangerous risk, but I hope Gendry can help in knowing where the Starks loyalty lies and this confusion, they have caused. We came out where Ser Davos waited.

"You might want to bring one those swords," Ser Davos suggested.

Gendry smirked, "I don't know much about swinging swords." Gendry smirked as he went to the mantel grabbing his favorite weapon, a war hammer. "But this…this I know."

"Safe travels, and don't do anything stupid," I said.

Gendry chuckled shaking his head before leaving the forge along with Ser Davos. My two guards Barristan and Wensington came over.

"You think that's a good idea?" Ser Barristan asked.

"I can't stop him," I answered. "He's a Baratheon."

"Robert couldn't stand still," Ser Wensington agreed.

I just pray nothing wrong will happen.

Unfortunately, two dead men were found on the beach. Blunt force trauma to the face. At first, one would think were gold cloaks, yet there have been reports of men who have stolen gold cloak armor after the Wildfire incident. Scamming people to pay docking fees and other business fees. We've been trying to a stop to it. Apparently, someone had.

 **.o0o.**

 _The Beach_

Ser Davos and Gendry made their way to the boat. The Onion Knight was surprised that Queen Elain would let him go. He has heard words in what she was, as a princess through Lord Stannis over the years. Seeing the girl when visiting Dragonstone for Princess Shireen's name day. Sweet girl, he thought and nothing else. Then words of what the Mother of Dragons slandering the queen, meanwhile Lady Sansa mentioning Elain can be strict. But seeing the young queen in the forge says differently.

"Keep your father's name to yourself," Ser Davos informed Gendry. "Situation's complicated enough already."

"Well, who should I say I am?" Gendry asked.

They reached the boat, putting their things in. Until they heard footsteps, spotting two gold cloaks walking over. Ser Davos cursed under his breath. Gendry, on the other hand, analyze them carefully. He noticed something was off since both men were wearing previous armor not the new standard issue. Let alone the capes were fabric, not chainmail. That was when he realized these were con-artist. Men who stole decease gold cloaks after the Wildfire incident. He knows this because many businesses in Flea Bottom have been forced to pay. Another would be that the real gold cloaks are aware of Gendry's status. If they were official, they would only have a glance and walk away from them. The Onion Knight was not aware of the situation.

"I told you, Clovis, if we don't get out of here soon, someone's going to –" Ser Davos scolded.

"You there!" A Gold Cloak called out.

Ser Davos spread his cloak revealing no weapons as he approached, "No weapons, friends, I promise. What can I do for you?"

"Is that your boat?" the second gold cloak asked.

"It is," Ser Davos answered.

Gendry recognizing the two more clearly in being murders turned to his Warhammer. He glared at the two gold cloaks.

"The docks are that way," the second gold cloak said.

"That they are," Ser Davos agreed. "I try to stay away from them to avoid food men such as yourselves." He went into his pouch pulling out some gold-dragons. "Still five gold dragons?"

Both men laughed, as the second said, "Are you joking?"

"You must be even older than you look," the first taunted. "Fifteen."

"Fifteen!" Ser Davos bellowed.

"Apiece," the second said.

Ser Davos sighed, pulling out twenty-five more gold dragons, "I can't say it was a pleasure doing business with you."

Ser Davos returned to the boat.

"What's in the boat?" the second gold cloak asked.

Ser Davos stopped, "Not more gold."

"Wine?" the first asked. "I like wine."

"Or hams," the second teased his friend.

Come have a look," Ser Davos offered.

Gendry thought the old man lost his mind. As the two gold cloaks came over, the Onion Knight covered the Warhammer revealing baskets filled with white crab. The imposters saw this with disappointment and disgust.

"Fermented crab," Ser Davos said.

"What?" the first asked.

"Fermented crab. One bucket of this triples a brothel's earnings for the week. A man thing he's done. He's ready to go back to his loving family. But before he gets his breeches up, his lady of the hour pops a tiny spoon of that into his mouth. Five minutes later, he's back in the race. Here, has a taste," Ser Davos said, handing them a sample.

The gold cloaks were hesitant before taking a bite. Their taste buds cringe at the salted crab.

"I'd hurry to your favorite establishment, or you'll put a hole in that chainmail," Ser Davos warned.

All but Gendry laugh. Even if that's true, they are unaware that brothels are no longer in service. They were few taverns, but available lodging prostitution is no longer active. The Bull Baratheon hopes those men enjoy a pair of blue balls.

Tyrion was making his way down to the boat. He stopped, seeing gold cloak. Cursing under his breath, he gazed down to mask himself to the boat hoping not to be noticed. Unfortunately, he was noticed.

"Oi, dwarf?" The first called out.

Ser Davos rushed in ready to bribe, "I really wouldn't try any more until you see how the first bite hits you."

They walked passed him, "That dwarf…"

"Where did you get that scar?" the second asked.

Tyrion avoiding eye contact answered, "Fishhook. Some men you just can't teach."

"There's a bounty for a dwarf with a scar like that a while back." The first said.

Tyrion looked up glaring at them.

"Perhaps there's some arrangement?" Ser Davos offered.

Both gold cloaks turned. Gendry took this as an opportunity to grab his Warhammer. He had enough, and won't tolerate these criminals tormenting the city. Summoning all his strength, he strikes the first on the side of the gold cloak's head, crushing through the helm. Twisting his feet, Gendry swung getting direct contact into second gold cloak's face. Blundering the man that left a crater. Gendry and Ser Davos were baffled by this.

"Damn imposters," Gendry sighed.

"This is Gendry," Ser Davos introduce.

Tyrion still overcome by what just happen nodded, "He'll do."

Gendry put the Warhammer away before all three rows off.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

Returning from the streets, I went to my study to finish on last-minute papers before spending the day with my children. Although, I was lost in thought thinking of the risk Gendry was taking. He will be in Dragonstone on enemy lines. I hope he doesn't burst out who he is. If Daenerys finds out that there is a spy, then the Baratheon male line is over. He agreed that it was the only way to know where the North lies, especially with Jon Snow. With Rickon underage, Jon Snow has power over the North.

Willas entered my study with a not a please look. One that says his Thorns informed him of terrible news.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One of my Thorns informed me Tyrion Lannister was here," Willas answered.

"What?" I said surprised. "Impossible, he is recognizable."

"He was spotted on the fishermen warp by the Keep. Took a secret passage that leads inside into the Dragon Vaults. Had a conversation with Ser Bronn and Ser Jaime. So, you know, I allow them to meet in secrets to see what Tyrion wanted." Willas explained.

I took a deep breath and told Ser Wensington to get Ser Jaime.

"Well, I have something to add into the discussion. Ser Davos Seaworth was in King's Landing saw him in the Street of Steel." I added.

"Jon Snow's advisor," Willas noted, as he took a seat.

"Yes, was looking for Gendry. He volunteers to go to Dragonstone to see where the North's allegiance lies." I said.

Willas nodded, "Risky, but smart decision."

I nodded. We continue to have a conversation until Ser Jaime arrived. The atmosphere changed, as we stared at the man who possibly committed treason. A traitor was in the Keep, and instead of arresting Tyrion Lannister, he let him go. A chance of holding Daenerys Targaryens Hand, gather information.

"I met with Tyrion." Ser Jaime said.

"What did my uncle have to say?" I asked.

"Daenerys wants to meet," he answered.

"To discuss her surrender?" I asked.

"To discuss an armistice," He answered.

"She just won a battle? Why would she want a truce now?" Willas asked.

"Because an army of dead men is marching on the Seven Kingdoms." Ser Jaime explained. "Tyrion claims he'll have proof."

I took a deep breath. This Army of the Dead has been going around. It was starting to get on my nerves since no one is explaining what it actually was.

"Are you going to punish Ser Bronn?" Willas asked. "He smuggles a traitor into the Keep. He set up a meeting without your knowledge or consent."

"How did you know?" Ser Jaime asked.

"Do you think anything of importance happens in this city without me knowing?" Willas said.

"You let it happen. Why?" Ser Jaime answered.

"We've come to believe that an accommodation with the Dragon Queen could be in our immediate interest. She has the numbers. If we want to defeat her, we have to be clever." Willas explained.

"We have to fight like Grandfather Tywin," I said, then sighed. "Dead men, dragons, and Dragon Queens…sounds like a story. But we need to do whatever means necessary to survive."

Willas and Ser Jaime nodded.

"I just don't want to be betrayed again," I added.

"Tyrion didn't betray you, not intentionally." Ser Jaime said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tyrion was abducted in Pentos. He was taken to Meereen as a gift to Daenerys to pardon Ser Jorah Mormont. He was going to die for being a Lannister. He tried to keep his life by becoming her advisor. Ever wonder why Daenerys hasn't sailed Meereen all this time until now? That was Tyrion. Both he and Varys has been trying to keep her there." Ser Jaime answered.

"What changed?" I asked.

"Your coronation," He answered. "Tyrion believes that your coronations snapped something inside her. Reminded that a Baratheon sits on the Iron Throne."

"So, she gave up Meereen because of me?" I asked.

"That is what Tyrion believes," Ser Jaime answered.

I shook my head in how ridicules this sounds. Daenerys Targaryen had three cities to rule in Essos. She may have done something good by ending the slave trade and freeing the slaves. Although, I disapprove her ways of justice. Not putting the Masters on trials to plead for their crimes. Seriously, there must be a book in the Citadel of the human mind or some sort of research.

* * *

 **You want to hear something funny? I played HQ trivia Sunday, Game of Thrones theme. My House they assign was House Baratheon. I won $0.61. Guess watching the entire series to write this story has its kicks.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	86. Chapter 86: Darkest Secrets

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 86: Dark Secrets**

 _Dragonstone_

Gendry, Ser Davos, and Tyrion arrived at Dragonstone. The Bull Stag eyes widen when seeing the dragons flying around in the sky. A part of him was terrified, seeing what his sister was against. The Crown was expanding on the science and alchemy, advancing their weapons…but can these weapons go against three dragons? Keeping a positive thought, he was on a mission. Dragons were an issue, but not this rumor of the Army of the Dead that Ser Bravos told him on the trip over. Night King, White Walker, and the Army of the Dead remind him of the stories the elderly women would tell to scare the children.

Once on the shore, Tyrion headed to the castle while Ser Davos lead the way to the Obsidian Cave. Gendry noticed the Dothraki wandering about the beach. He tried not to scowl at them, recalling the information that happened in Blackwater River outside of Highgarden. Probably a thousand men died when they were doing a harvest extraction. No war or battle, but collecting food for any of the kingdoms in need. His thoughts lingered when he was a child after his mum died, how he starved on the streets. Now, Elain is preventing starvation in King's Landing and the near villages.

"We're leaving today," Ser Davos informed. "The king's got a lot on his mind."

"I understand," Gendry assured.

"He doesn't need to be thinking about harboring the bastard of a dead king," Ser Davos reminded.

"You don't have to worry," Gendry said. "And I'm not a bastard."

"apologies, I forgot," Ser Davos said. "You're just Clovis, a smith who's come to pay his respects before he heads off to work at the Winterfell forges."

"Understood," Gendry said.

They enter the cave where many Northmen were hammering their way through the volcanic walls. Gendry was amazed, seeing the black gems and several carving that seem older than the first men. Deep within, they found Jon examining a long piece of dragon glass.

"Begging your pardon, You Grace," Ser Davos greeted.

"You survived King's Landing," Jon jest.

"Yet again," Ser Davos agreed. "You're Grace, this is Clo—"

"Name's Gendry, Your Grace, "the Bull Stag interrupted. "I'm Robert Baratheon's son."

Jon's eyes widen not expecting that while Ser Davos gave a frustrated glared. They were lucky they were alone in the cavern since the miners were taking the next load of dragon glass out.

"He was meant to keep that to himself," Ser Davos scolded.

"Our fathers trusted each other," Gendry reasoned. "Why shouldn't we?"

Jon still surprised nodded a little. A sense that history was repeating itself, with both bastard's son of the two men who were friends, almost brothers.

"I saw your father once at Winterfell," Jon said.

"I met yours in my shop," Gendry replied.

"You're a lot leaner," Jon noted.

"And you're a lot shorter," Gendry countered.

Jon arched a brow, staring at Gendry who return the same gaze. Not a moment later they burst a chuckle.

"I grew up on stories about them," Jon said.

"All I ever knew is that they fought together and won," Gendry said. "Ser Davos told me where you're going, Your Grace, and why. Let me come with you."

"Don't be a fool. You're not a soldier," Ser Davos lectured.

"No, but I'm a fighter. And he won't be needing a smith with a sword like that," as he gestured to Longclaw.

"You know how to use one?" Jon asked.

Gendry shook his head.

"Well, that's a problem," Jon said.

"I prefer a hammer," Gendry said.

Jon looked at Ser Davos, getting a sense of déjà vu.

The Onion Knight nodded, "He can handle himself."

Jon took a deep breath, "We could use the help."

"As my father used to say, 'It's better to be a coward for a minute than a dead for the rest of your life.'" Ser Davos said.

"I owe you my life," Gendry promised. "Twice over. But if what you said is true about what's up there, I can't wait out this war. And my sister needs proof. That's why she allows me to come."

"Your sister?" Jon asked.

"You know her, she gave you your kingdom," Gendry replied.

Jon became hesitant wondering if Gendry was a spy. He was nervous, unable to receive messages without Varys reading his raven scrolls. So, all the months he wonders how much the South Kingdoms were addressing his temporary stay in Dragonstone. Has Queen Elain stopped sending resources and consider the North her enemy? The North doesn't have the men to fight the Night King and the Crown at the same time.

"We've heard the North's talk about the dead," Gendry explained. "She listens to me. If what you're saying is true, then we better get going."

Jon nodded sighing in relief.

"Yeah, nobody minds me," Ser Davos grumbled. "All I've ever done is live to a ripe old age."

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

There have been reports of the Unsullied marching through the Westerland and partial reach. Armies have been evacuating cities and villages to prevent force recruitment. The Dothraki have been spotted, all around. Joining the Unsullied. My anxiety was growing high, hearing about these foreign invaders raiding isolated towns. Stealing their harvest and reports of sexual assault. How is Daenerys Targaryen who proclaims that she is against the violence of the weak allows her soldiers to raid and rape women? Murdering or enslaving men, and leaving children orphan.

Few men escape from the horde. They told me what Daenerys Targaryen proclaims what I am. One soldier who had a sharp memory quoted what she said:

 _"That I've come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you, and orphan your children. That's Elain Baratheon, not me. I'm not here to murder, and all I want to destroy is the wheel that has rolled over rich and poor to the benefit of no one but Elain Baratheons of the world. I offer you a choice – bend the knee and join me. Together, we will leave the world a better place than we found it. Or refuse . . . and die."_

She seriously doesn't know me. She compares me to my maternal side, the actions that Lord Tywin did during the sacking of King's Landing and Cersei's actions. She wants to break the wheel that only House Targaryen remains. There is no wheel. The actions of the Ruler decide how the Realm behaves. She is a hypocrite. How does raiding earn the peoples trust? Let alone, her offering armistice and yet her Dothraki heathens terrorized my country.

I ordered Grand Maester Gormon to send a raven to Dragonstone. Telling Lord Tyrion and Daenerys Targaryen to order her armies to stop pillaging the lands or I will decline the armistice. A week later reports came that they stopped. It still doesn't subdue the violation of the armistice. Lord Steffon said this is what happens when you have tribal warriors as generals. They don't follow orders.

A part of me keeps hearing Grandfather Tywin whispering in my ear. Remembering his lessons on what it means to be a Lannister. Although I focus my tactics on Baratheon merit, the Golden Lion's presence seemed to haunt me, in a deep voice saying, "The Lion does not concern himself with the opinions of sheep." And yet, I was the shepherd and instead of a wolf…the field had dragons.

Still, the battle outside of Blackwater River left severe damage. Lord Randyll Tarly was dead, making Dickon Lord of Horn Hill. Garlan explained that during the attack, seeing that Ser Jaime and Bronn were out of sight, he called the retreat. Dickon forced to follow orders leaving his father behind. Aurora tried to comfort him. Sadly, there is a lot that is happening.

The only good news was Dorne arrived with their army. Prince Oberyn, along with Ellaria, Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene were here. We were going to need all the skilled warriors we can get. The Red Viper called the War Council stupid for not using the Archonei spears. Next thing you know, Oberyn was training our men along with the Sand Snakes. Yet, there's been a few times they barged into my study for training. Willas and the Small Council agreed that I should be taught more self-defense. Let me tell you, being a nursing mother learning to fight is not comfortable. Breaking tradition, from climbing trees, archery, to learning how to fight.

Another good news arrived a week later from the North by Ser Joseph. Apparently, Lady Sansa is not with Lord Baelish. Bran with his supposed vision told the truth about Littlefinger's plan on destroying the relationship between both Kingdoms. So, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Ser Joseph have come up with a scheme to exact revenge on Lord Baelish. They plan on letting him think he has the upper hand of isolating Sansa from her siblings, to make him believe he has won the North before putting him on trial…even though he is guilty all the way.

Willas and I were curious about this Three Eye Raven and his visions. Seeing if this was true, I ask a request for Bran to give me a vision from my past. When the Raven scroll arrived, written in his hand I felt my heart stopped. I expected something trivial or straightforward. Instead, he wrote: "You order the execution of Lord Janos Slynt for the massacre of your 18 half-siblings." Ser Joseph wasn't there when it happens, and only a handful knew of my part. Willas who received his grew paled, his face was expressionless. I ask him what it was, just he crumpled up the scroll and tossed it into the fire.

"That bad?" I asked him.

"It was something I thought I be taking to my grave," Willas confessed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking his hand.

Willas took a deep breath, "It was something I did for you. I only recommended it, never knowing when it will happen."

I was confused. What could he have done for me that was drastic? The only thing I can recall was sending criminals to the House of Black and White to break the contract Lord Baelish created with the Faceless Men. So, what else did he do? Wanting to earn his trust, I handed him my scroll, so he understands that I hold many dark secrets just the same as his. He read the scroll, then looked at me.

"I was angry," I whispered. "Lord Tyrion was the Hand at the time, and Joffrey had ordered the massacre. He stripped Lord Janos of his fortune and titles, send him to the Wall. But it wasn't good enough. So…my Stags…executed him and tossed his body out in the sea."

Willas took a deep breath.

"Whatever you did, won't stop me from loving you," I murmured.

He paused comprehending about it. "I recommended the poison."

I was confused by that wondering what he meant what poison. Then I realized what he meant. He had a part in Joffrey's death. He recommended the poison since he has the knowledge from Prince Oberyn and libraries in the Reach. Remembering from the wedding, Willas hardly left my side or never came near Sansa. Either way, he did not kill Joffrey only suggested the poison.

Willas looked down, afraid of my reaction. I cradle his face, to look into his eyes, "I lost my brother to madness. A monster was on the throne. You did what you thought was good for the realm and your sister safety."

Willas stared into my eyes seeing that I was telling the truth. Ensuring him I do not hate him, I kissed him showing my love. Afterward, we never discuss it again. Burning the second raven scroll. These were our secrets. Our darkest secrets in what we thought was right, even though they were out of revenge. My husband may not have a physical hand in Joffrey's death, but he brought me justice in what Joffrey did to me: all the abuse, the attempted assassination, and rape. While Tyrion and Tywin swiped my attack under the rug Willas and whoever was part of the king's death did something.

What matters is our family. We were raised that family comes first and we will do whatever it takes to protect each other.

The next evening, I sat on the bed reading to Derek and Olenna as I got them ready for bed. A part of me feels guilty that I haven't spent much time with my children. Olenna, it has mainly been nursing and accompany in my study. But Derek, I see him in the morning for breakfast then again at dinner. If war weren't upon us, I would be there for him.

The door opened as we looked up seeing Willas entered. He came over taking a seat on the bed. Derek crawled over sitting on his lap, pulling the book out of my hands and gave it to his father. We chuckled, as Willas started reading the story. These were our moments, all of us together as a family. No thoughts of war. Only stories. Once Derek was tuck in for bed, we headed to our room.

I went to the nursery to get Olenna ready for bed. Willas stood by the door watching us. Doing Olenna's evenings routine before tucking her into bed. Afterward, we went to our room getting ready for bed. In bed, I curled up against Willas. The thoughts lingering in my head.

"What's wrong?" Willas asked, his hand rubbing my back.

"I'm scared," I answered.

"Good, proves you have a soul," Willas murmured.

I shook my head, "A part of me fears I won't make it out alive."

He tensed when hearing that. I adjusted myself to look into his eyes, "Promise me, that if anything were to happen to me, you be there for the children."

"Elain—"

"I'm serious, they are our jewels. I don't want history repeating itself."

This was revenge for Daenerys Targaryen. She will hold me accountable to Robert Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, and Jaime Lannister action. The possibility that Tywin Lannister gave the order to kill Elia Martell and her two children after sacking King's Landing. Ser Jaime breaking his Kingsguard vows in murdering the Mad King to prevent the burning of half a million people. And Robert Baratheon, crushing Prince Rhaegar Targaryen at the Tridents. In the acts of war, they what they have to do in order to protect the realm. To protect the people under self-purpose.

"So…if anything happens to me…protect them. Don't avenge me. Don't leave them. Protect them. I didn't make you King Consort out of marital duty. I made you King Consort so if anything happens, I know the realm is secured and that Derek is in good hands."

My eyes water for the thought of my possible death lingers. Our children come from four Great Houses: Tyrell, Baratheon, Lannister, and Targaryen. If anything were to happen to me, Derek is next in line to the success follow by Olenna. Willas as their father has to protect them.

Willas wiped the tears away and embraced me.

I don't want history to repeats itself.

But I'm a Doe going up against a Dragon.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	87. Chapter 87: Wounded Dragon

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 87: Wounded Dragon**

Tyrion sat in the Painted Room with Daenerys. They were discussing over Jon Snow's plan on collecting a Wight to present to the Crown. The Halfman was cautious of the situation. Not only was an army of the undead making its way down south, but they will need to convince Elain to join forces. The Queen has the most soldiers when calling the entire Westerosi to arms. Daenerys, even though she has a hundred thousand loyal Dothraki men, barely three-fourths arrived along with the remaining seven thousand Unsullied. He concluded there should be at least twenty thousand in the North. But once more, Elain had the overall of soldiers since word came of Daenerys sailing to Westeros. Uniting the Houses, even the most stubbornness one of House Greyjoy.

Although, Tyrion was cautious about Daenerys in the armistice. When the raven came from King's Landing of Elain threating the end the armistice if Daenerys Dothraki heathen stop pillaging the countryside. The Mother of Dragons acted she was offended until Grey Worm reported that there have been groups not obeying orders and raiding villages. She put an end to it, but it only made her reputation worse to the smallfolk. Honestly, she was tensed, wanting to ride Drogon and take her dragons to King's Landing and burn the Red Keep. There will be casualties, however, if she focuses on one location, then the city will be saved. She will do what her ancestor Aegon did to Harrenhal. Viserys took pleasure in telling her the many tales of Aegon the Conqueror…especially in what happens in Harrenhal and the Field of Fire.

Still, enough damage has been done on the short term. Her men are getting hungry and what happened in the Blackwater Rush was her mistake. She should have focused Drogon's fire onto the Lannister and Tarly soldiers, not on the wagons. Memories of Drogon getting hurt, as she tried to take the spear out of his shoulder then turn seeing a man on a white horse charging with a spear. He was twenty feet away until Drogon breathed fire. She learned that man was Ser Jaime Lannister, the man who killed her father. Almost claiming a second Targaryen.

Tyrion sat by the fireplace with a glass of wine in his hand. Daenerys walked over, with her own glass standing by the fireplace seeing it grow and crackle.

"Do you know what I like about you?" Daenerys murmured.

"I honestly don't," Tyrion answered.

"You're not a hero," She said.

"Oh," he replied. "Well, I've been heroic on occasion. I once charged through the Mud Gate of King's Landing and –"

"I don't want you to be a hero," she interrupted. "Heroes do stupid things, and they die. Drogo, Jorah, Daario, Jon Connington, even this Jon Snow—they all try to outdo each other. Who can do the stupidest, bravest thing?"

"It's interesting, these heroes you name," Tyrion pointed out. "Drogo, Jorah, Daario, Jon Connington, even this…Jon Snow. They all fell in love with you."

Daenerys scuffed, "Jon Snow's not in love with me."

"Oh, my mistake," Tyrion said. "I suppose he stares at you longingly because he's hopeful for a successful military alliance."

Daenerys rolled her eyes. She won't deny it, she finds Jon Snow a bit attractive. Except for his brooding ruins the complete attraction. Usually, other than the Masters, men fall to her charms. She assumes it was the Old Valyrian traits she inherited. She takes her physical ability to her advantage. However, it doesn't seem to affect the King in the North. His men trample to her charms, but Jon…it's like he had a stick up his ass. Her ways of manipulation don't affect him.

Avoiding Tyrion suggestion, she said, "He's too little for me." She realized her wording was off, "I didn't mean –"

"As heroes go, he is quite little," Tyrion agreed.

"I know you're brave. I wouldn't have chosen a coward as my Hand," She said taking a seat, she glanced at the war table. "So, if all goes well, I'll finally get to meet your niece. From everything you've told me about her, she rather murders me than speak with me."

Tyrion set his wineglass on the table, "After invading Westeros, attacking the Reach, and several hundred defiant Dothraki men…would you blame her? If she were Cersei, first, she'd torture you in some horrible way, then she's murder you. But Elain is not like Cersei. She can be clever as a Lannister, but she is more Baratheon. Everybody trusts my niece, she is one of her words and is just. But if we go to the capital, we'll go with two armies, we'll go with three dragons. Anyone touches you, King's Landing burns down to the foundation stones."

"And right now, she's thinking of how to set a trap," Daenerys concluded.

"Of course, she is. And she's wondering what trap you're laying for her."

"Are we? Laying any traps?"

Tyrion stared at her, seeing the hopefulness in her violet eyes. He sighed. "If we want to create a new and better world, I'm not sure deceit and mass murder is the best way to start."

"Which war was won without deceit and mass murder?"

"Yes, you'll need to be ruthless if you're going to win the throne," Tyrion uncomfortably said. "You need to inspire a degree of fear. Elain doesn't use fear. She uses compassion and firm discipline. Fear…it's all my father had and Joffrey. It makes their power brittle because beneath them longs to see them dead."

Daenerys scowled, "Aegon Targaryen got quite a long way on fear."

"He did," Tyrion agreed. "But you once spoke to me of breaking the wheel. Aegon built a wheel. If that's the kind of queen you want to be, how are you different from all the other tyrants that came before you?"

"So, we walk into the lions' den," Daenerys annoyed said, as she got up heading to the window.

"More like a field of thorns. We are not going against the Baratheon, but the Tyrells too," Tyrion corrected. "My brother promised me he'd keep a grip on the Lannister forces."

"Forgive me, but I don't care about any Lannister promises," Daenerys countered rudely. "Except yours."

"And I promised him I'd keep you from doing anything impulsive." He replied.

Daenerys sharply turned glaring at him, "Impulsive?"

Tyrion stood up as he walked over to the table still keeping a distance. "This will be a difficult negotiation. We're sitting down with people who want to see us both headless. My niece is likely to say something provocative."

"And?" She asked.

"And you have been known to lose your temper from time to time, as all great leaders do." He answered.

"When have I lost my temper?" she demanded.

"Burning Lord Tarly, for instance."

"That was not impulsive. That was necessary."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps he needed time to contemplate is mistakes in the solitude of a cold cell. We had no time to discuss the possibilities before you ended his possibilities. We had an asset, we had the advantage of knowing the enemy's forces."

"One could be forgiving for thinking you're taking your family's side in this debate." Daenerys sneered.

"I am taking their side. You need to take your enemy's side if you're going to see things the way they do." Tyrion said walking over. "And you need to see things the way they do, if you're going to anticipate their actions, respond effectively, and beat them. I want you to do very much. Because I believe in you and in the world, you want to build. But the world you want to build doesn't get built all at once. Probably not in a single lifetime. How do we ensure that your vision endures? After you break the wheel, how do we make sure it stays broken?"

Daenerys realized what Tyrion was thinking long term, "You want to know who sits on the Iron Throne after I'm dead. Is that it?"

"You say you can't have children, but there are other ways of choosing a successor. The Night's Watch has one method. The Ironborn, for all their many flaws, have another."

"We will discuss the succession after I wear the crown." Daenerys spat.

"Daenerys, Elain has the advantage that gains the support from the lords." Tyrion reason. "She is married to a powerful House, has two children, one in which is a son and…is still fertile. You may have started off with a name, but you are going against someone who followed the Westerosi customs. And let's not forget, she is your cousin. She has Targaryen blood."

"I am the Dragon's Daughter," Daenerys exclaimed.

Tyrion took a deep breath, "Your Grace, I saw hundreds of arrows fly towards you when you fought on the Blackwater Rush, and I saw hundreds of arrows miss. But anyone of them could have found your heart and ended your—"

"You've been thinking about my death quite a bit, haven't you?" She interrupted. "Is this one of the items you discussed with your brother in King's Landing?"

"I'm trying to serve you by planning for the long term," Tyrion explained.

"Perhaps if you planned for the short term, we wouldn't have lost Dorne and the Iron Islands." She sneered. "We will discuss the succession after I wear the crown."

She then left, going to see one of her Dothraki generals who is an expert on archery. She planned to have the general fire arrows at Elain and Willas the moment their guard is down. To long has she denied her birthright. She was putting an end of this game. But deep down, she knows Tyrion has a point. The witch told her she was barren, and with all the lovers she had, especially Daario she hasn't gotten pregnant over the years. Not since Rhaego. The little boy she never got to hold.

Tyrion watched Daenerys leave and knew he needs to come up with something fast. He can sense his family's lives are in danger. Elain, Jaime, and children most likely. The Mother of Dragons is accepting her ancestor's early history and Robert's Rebellion, she is not taking the Westerosi culture, its politics, its laws of battle seriously. The Westerosi are not the Masters or slaves, they are a feudal society of order and a system of worth through progress. If he could, Tyrion would kill her for the sake of the Realm. But the dragons obey their mother, and the Dothraki will raid the entire country. Once the battle against the Army of the Dead is over, does the realm have a chance against Daenerys Targaryen?

Days later a raven from Eastwatch saying Jon Snow and the group of volunteers need help. The Army of the Dead had them trap. Daenerys thinking about Jorah, not wanting to lose her friend again dressed into her white winter coat, leaving on impulse. Heading to the field where her dragons were. Tyrion tried to speak reason, that it was too risky.

"You can't," Tyrion called out, trying to catch up. "The most important person in the world can't fly off to the most dangerous place in the world."

"Who else can?" She asked.

"No one," he answered. "They knew the risks when they left. You can't win the throne if you're dead. You can't break the wheel if you're dead."

Daenerys climbed on Drogon, "So, what would you have me do?"

"Nothing," Tyrion answered, keeping to his deception. "Sometimes nothing is the hardest thing to do. If you die, we're all lost. Everyone, everything."

"You told me to nothing before, and I listened to you. I'm not doing nothing again," she said.

 _Me and my big mouth,_ Tyrion thought.

As he watched Daenerys and her three dragons headed North.

Little did he know her interfering was a success. In the North, passed the Wall Daenerys saw the Army of the Dead and the Night King. Realizing Jon Snow was telling the truth. She ordered Rhaegal and Viserion to distract the dead, burning them away while everyone got on Drogon. Jon Snow is the last one, almost falling off. During that time, the Night King drew a spear made of ice. He aimed at Drogon until Viserion swooped down breathing fire. Not expecting this, the spear grazed Viserion leg. Viserion cried out, a shriek that no one has ever heard before. A pitch was so high that people were covering their ears and the wights glancing at the gold dragon.

"Viserion!" Daenerys cried out.

Sadly, Viserion flew away.

The Dead were approaching, Jorah told her they need to escape. Snapping at her train of thought, she ordered to fly. Everyone held tight, as they took off heading south. Rhaegal went ahead going after his brother while Drogon tried to catch up. Jon Snow looked over his shoulder to see by any chance Viserion destroyed the Night King. Once more, the same in Hardhome the Night King stood there watching them. Unfazed by the dragons.

Arriving at Eastwatch, Drogon landed. The men were rushed inside to be treated for prolonged exposure to the cold. Weeks of long exposures, not eating for days and injuries. Sandor taking the Wight inside into a cell. Meanwhile, Jon watched Daenerys rushing to the other side of the field where Rhaegal and Viserion were. The golden dragon curled to a ball shivering while Rhaegal ticked his wound and a small puff of fire. Daenerys came over to see, yet Viserion growled at her. A warning growls. Rhaegal did the same. The Mother of Dragons was shocked by their response. She could sense something was changing. A disconnect. She blames herself, not seeing the protentional danger they were in. Jon Snow was right, there was a more significant threat than a political claimant.

Drogon who was behind them gave a dominate growl. The two challenged him. This never happened before. But ever since arriving at Westeros, Rhaegal and Viserion have become distance. She wonders they were angry at her still for keeping them locked in the Meereen vaults. Daenerys also noticed Viserion has been flying a lot, disappearing only come back sad.

Jon cautiously came over, "I'm sorry. I wish we never gone."

"I don't," Daenerys said. "If we hadn't gone, I wouldn't have seen. You have to see it to know. Now I know." She turned to face him. "The dragons are my children. They're the only children I'll ever have. Do you understand?"

Jon looking at Rhaegal taking care of Viserion could see the connection. Drogon stood by keeping a distance by there was a sense of concern for the youngest dragon. He nodded to Daenerys,

"We are going to destroy the Night King and his army," she said. "And we'll do it together. You have my word."

"Thank you, Daenerys," Jon said.

"You should get some rest," she advised.

Jon sighed but nodded.

Little did they know that Gendry had sent a raven after calling for help form Daenerys. They raven arriving at King's Landing where Grand Maester Gormon collected. The oldest Tyrell broke the seal and read the contents inside. His blue eyes widen, as he scurried from his laboratory and headed to the Royal holdfast. He barged in unannounced seeing the Royal family on the painted map, where the King was playing swords with his son, Elain on a chair holding Princess Olenna who cooed at the performance alongside Lady Olenna. The Grand Maester presence was known as they stopped what they were doing.

"Grand Maester, what is it?" Queen Elain asked.

"A raven from Eastwatch arrived," he answered. "Written by Lord Gendry."

"And…"

The Grand Maester took a deep breath not sure how to address it.

* * *

 **All right, I got a quick rant _, Beyond the Wall_ , though excellent on set, costume, makeup, and all the other stuff that makes an epic episode has the worse continuity ever. Unrealistic scenario, based upon geography and time. Is Gendry that fast of a runner? Are the ravens in Westeros that fast when flying? How long has it been? Ugh, this is one thing about Game of Thrones that gets on the fans nerves is the time frame. In the books, it's three years, in the series it's six, although I made it roughly four years. But still, they make this episode take place in three days that it's impossible. Sorry for the rant, I just find the timeline annoying, since they only go by events in the show without an exact date. No one saying its 303 AC or something along those terms.**

 **Also, I know this isn't an Elain chapter. More of a filler to understand where the characters are going. Do you guys prefer all Elain chapters with some character POV or a variety?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	88. Chapter 88: The Doe, The Dragon, and The

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 88: The Doe, The Dragon, and The Wolf**

 _Elain's POV_

They were coming.

Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, and the represented from the North will be arriving at King's Landing for this armistice. Gendry wrote in his letter that he saw the Army of the Dead. My brother has no reason to lie. So, we took this gathering seriously. Allowing Jon Snow to speak his case about what is happening in the North. However, with Daenerys Targaryen arriving with three dragons, the Unsullied, and the Dothraki. Ser Jaime and Lord Paxter had to get the city ready in case of a siege. Not long after, Captain Euron arrived with his armada.

Scorpions have been assembled all around the city with the best marksmen who have been trained. Making sure they all have the Archonei spears. They can only shoot once the dragons start breathing fire. Keeping to the terms of the armistice. Qyburn along with the alchemist have created a new substance, similar to wildfire and dragon sneeze. A control substance that burns where the substance is set and doesn't spread. So, it set in the location where the War Council believes Daenerys armies will arrive. Only takes one flaming arrow and they go up in flames. Spikes planted on the grounds laced with poison ready to punctures caress soldiers. On the walls, the Tarly and Lannister forces were at the ready. The Dornish in the city, in case the vanguard fails.

We have to do what we can to defend our people. When the bells start ringing, the people know where the entrances of the tunnels will be to hide. Prevent the number of innocent casualties. The Small Council and War Council gathered around the table, discussing where the armistice will be.

"The best location to meet would be at the Dragon pits," Lord Steffon advised. "Gives the impression we are allowing them entrance but still far away from the civilians."

The men analyze the situation since I was only safe inside the city. The only probably was, I will be farther away from the Keep. More exposed to potential enemies. The War Council advise I remained in the Red Keep, let the Small Council handle this. However, I must go. If I don't, it proves that I am a coward, and I am not a coward. It was settled that they will have an entrance through the Dragon Gate, being escorted my Lannister soldiers. We sent a warning notice that if there is any sign of hostility or violence while in the city they will be arrested.

Willas pulled Captain Euron to the side after the meeting to let him know of the plan. During the meeting, we want to give Daenerys a sense she had the upper hand. Euron agreed that he will during the meeting saying he was going back to the Iron Island, when in fact he was going to Braavos. The Golden Company has gathered its forces. They request we send ships to aid them on their travel. They already had ships for their elephants, except not for their forces that had doubled in the past twenty years. Therefore, Euron will sail to Braavos.

 **.o0o.**

 _King's Landing Wall_

Ser Jaime, Ser Bronn, Ser Garlan, and Lord Dickon were on the wall near between the Dragon gate and the Old Gate. On the other side, they saw the Unsullied in formation standing at attention barely moving. They kept their distance, avoiding the spikes unaware they were laced with poison. Or the ground covered in a flammable substance. Behind the War Council, Lannister soldiers were prepping the arrows, collecting rocks, and filling barrels with pitch.

Ser Bronn came down to check on the progress. "Oil?"

"Pitch, my lord," The Lannister soldier said.

"How many barrels?" Ser Bronn asked.

"Five hundred, my lord," The Lannister soldier answered.

Ser Bronn looked over his shoulder staring at the seeing the Unsullied, "Get five hundred more."

"Yes, my lord," the soldier left to inform the others.

Ser Bronn took a deep breath joining the others. Passing by all the Tarly and Lannister archers standing at attention. He stood between Ser Garlan and Ser Jaime who were eyeing the enemy.

"I still enjoy it when they call me 'my lord.'" Bronn murmured.

"The thrill will fade," Ser Jaime said.

"If we live that long," Lord Dickon added.

"Men without cocks," Ser Bronn said. "You wouldn't find me fighting in an army if I had no cock. What's left to fight for?"

"Gold?" Ser Garlan guessed.

"I spent my life around soldiers. What do you think they spend that gold on?" Ser Bronn asked.

"Family," Ser Jaime said. Since he was here fighting for his family. His daughter Myrcella, her twins Lewyn and Helia, Elain and her two children Derek and Olenna. Redemption he believes can be received by protecting his family. Elain and Myrcella were his daughters in his eyes, and the children were the legacy of forging a true dynasty.

"Not without a cock, you don't," Ser Bronn almost sang. Receiving a small snort from Ser Garlan.

"Maybe it really is all cocks in the end," Ser Jaime muttered.

"Yet, your brother has chosen to side with the cockles," Ser Bronn said.

"Yes, he's always been a champion of the downtrodden," Ser Jaime sighed.

The trumpet blared as the soldier on the tower spotted more soldiers arriving. Observing ahead from the small woods where the Dothraki horde came galloping in on horses. They were shrieking in their battle cry, maneuvering through the Unsullied who were unfazed till taking the position on the frontline.

"I think we're about to be the downtrodden," Ser Bronn caution.

The three High Lords looked at him.

Dickon noticed some of the archers slouching. He ordered out, "Archers, stand tall!"

The recent lord of Horn Hill was tempted to start the battle to avenge his father. But it would be going against the chain of command and the Queen. The Crown has been considerate in comforting him through his grief, promising that Lord Randyll Tarly will be avenged when the time is right. Knowing his father became a martyr for the cause. Presenting what Daenerys Targaryen is, and the lies she spread. Dickon sighed as he looked ahead.

Ser Garlan placed a hand on Dickon's shoulder, "When the times comes, my friend."

"When the time comes," Dickon agreed.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

On the day of the Gathering, ships sailing with Stark Banners sailed into the bay. It was hard for me on the choice I was making. Last night, I held Olenna in my arms while watching Derek sleep. Near exhaustion did Willas convinced me to get some rest, but I could leave my children. Afraid this would be our last moment together. Seeing their sweet faces. By morning, Lady Olenna, Myrcella, Trystane, the twins, the Sand Snakes, Miss Daisy, Grand Maester Gormon, and the royal stags were in the secret chambers. If the negotiation doesn't work out, they are able to escape taking the children to Dorne where they will be safe. Prince Doran accepted my children as his wards until the time comes. The second plan if Dorne becomes compromise is to go to the Arbor where Redwynes and Tyrells waited.

I couldn't let go of my children.

"Mama, why sad?" Derek asked, unaware of the situation.

I wiped my tears away, "Mama and Dada are going to meet someone, and I might not see you for some time."

Derek was confused.

"You have to be a good boy, listen to Aunty, Uncle, and Gran-Gran. Whatever they say, you listen." I continued.

Derek slightly scared nodded. "Yes, Mama."

I pulled out a small locket that had a picture of Willas and me on each lid. "Can you be my knight, and protect your sister."

Derek nodded looking at his sister in Miss Daisy's arm. Unable to control myself, I hugged my sweet boy. Derek hugged back, snuggling in. Afterward, Willas shared a few words while I held my daughter. Preparing for this situation, I began the wean as she tried to drink animal milk and mushed food. A healthy wet nurse was hired, ensuring that if something happened Olenna will still be fed, much as it breaks my heart. I kissed her forehead, savoring this moment until giving Myrcella a hug along with Lady Olenna.

"Remember what you are," Lady Olenna reminded. "You are not a sheep."

I nodded accepting her advice.

Afterward, the secret passageway was closed as our friends and family were escorted to the secret chambers where they will wait to know our fate. Not saying a word, trying to control my emotions, I return to my chamber to prepare for the meeting. On the bed was riding clothes, easy to maneuver in, from a pair of trousers, a brocade floor-length button-down dress coat, with golden pauldrons engrave with antlers. Before my handmaiden helped me dress, Willas stopped them.

"You need to wear this underneath," he said, pulling out chainmail tunic.

"Chainmail," I whispered.

"To ease my concern," he murmured.

I nodded accepting the chainmail.

The handmaidens helped me finished getting dressed. Wearing chainmail under my dress was strange. Usually, you wear chainmail under armor and over clothing, but the impression of good faith must be given. Along with Gendry's hidden knife secured on my left arm and the dagger belted on the waist. My hair fastens into a braid, then twisted to a bun. The only jewelry I wore was the emerald ring, purity stone, and the Baratheon/Tyrell brooch.

Willas with the help of his groom changed into weather appropriate attire. He too wore chainmail under his clothing as well. Along with having his secret cane that hides a sword. Once dressed, I walked over and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around me in the risk we are taking. Jon Snow, we can trust on his word that no harm shall come to us…yet we cannot believe Daenerys Targaryen.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"I know, I am too," he murmured. He tilted my chin up to look into his eyes. "We can do this."

"Remember my promise," I mumbled. "If anything were to happen to me…protect the children."

"The same to you," he reminded. "I love you, Elain."

"I love you too," I murmured, before leaning up and kissed him.

It was a soft, gentle kiss. One that promised us nothing will tear us apart. Not long after there was a knock on the door. We pulled back, as the handmaiden let the people in. The Small Council, War Council, and Queensguard. Ser Jaime and Ser Garlan informed us that the Unsullied and Dothraki Horde were spotted between the Old Gate and the Dragon Gate. No reports on the Gate of the Gods, the Lion's Gate, and King's Gate. Qyburn stepped forward announcing the envoys have arrived, Ser Bronn took the liberty of escorting our guest. Yesterday, Lady Brienne and her squire Podrick arrived representing Lady Sansa and Rickon. Out of precaution, we arranged lodgings at an inn near the dragon bits. When Qyburn went over who have entered, one person was missing…Daenerys Targaryen.

"Why isn't she with them?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Your Grace. No one has seen her." Qyburn answered.

"And the rest of them?" Willas asked.

"They're on their way to the Dragon pit now," Qyburn answered.

"Including Lord Tyrion," I asked.

"Yes, Your Grace," Qyburn answered.

I nodded walking over to Ser Robert and Ser Barristan. "If anything goes wrong, kill the person who dares attack us. Then arrest Lord Tyrion and Jon Snow."

"And Daenerys Targaryen, your grace?" Ser Barristan asked.

"If the dragons aren't there, arrest her," I answered. "We welcome these people to our city. Let's ensure we hold our word seriously."

"Yes, your grace," Ser Barristan said.

"Also, if anything were to happen to us, my child safety comes first. All in this room knows the plan?" I asked.

All of them nodded.

"Come, it's time for us to meet our guests." I declared taking a deep breath.

Mustering all my courage, I lead the way outside of the Red Keep.

 **.o0o.**

 _At the Dragon Pits_

The Dragon Gate open before them. Archers were still on guard, aiming their bows at the ready in case the ten Dothraki men dare strike. Jon knew tensions are high, as he and his company upwards on the trail. Tyrion who knows King's Landing, lead the way to the dragon pits.

Along with Missandei, Jorah, Varys, Ser Davos, Theon, and the Hound who was leading a donkey-pulled wagon carrying a crate. Missandei knew to Westeros was amazed by the difference in architecture. Seeing the houses made of red and white stone, the trees having more life and green. She was curious about the location where they were going, The Dragon pits.

Being a curious woman, she asked, "Why did they build it?"

"Dragons don't understand the difference between what is theirs and what isn't,

Jorah answered. "Land, livestock, children…Letting them roam free around a city was a problem."

"I imagine it was a sad joke at the end," Tyrion murmured. "An entire arena for a few sickly creatures smaller than dogs. But in the beginning, when it was home to Balerion the Dread, it must have been the most dangerous place in the world."

"Maybe it still is," Ser Davos said.

Up ahead was Ser Bronn follow by Lannister soldiers wielding spears, shields, and swords. Among the company was Lady Brienne representing Lady Sansa, along with Podrick. The Hound noticed Brienne getting a sense of discomfort and bitterness since the tall woman beat him in combat, bit his ear off, and almost killed him. Brienne saw him and tried to avoid eye contact. Tyrion, on the other hand, was seeing two old friends.

Ser Bronn stepped forward, "Welcome, my lords."

The Dothraki stared at him, not understanding the common tongue. Missandei had to translate for them.

"Your friends arrived before you did. I've been sent to escort you all to the meeting." Ser Bronn continued, gesturing the way as the Lannister soldiers turn to the side granting passage.

The Dothraki generals looked at Tyrion, who nodded. They went ahead first, followed by the others. Podrick walked over to Podrick. Being almost three years since he last saw his lord.

"Pleasant surprise in an unpleasant situation," Tyrion greeted.

"I never thought I'd see you again, my lord," Podrick replied.

"Supporting the enemy, no less," Tyrion said.

"Hard to blame you," Podrick said.

"Elain will anyway," Tyrion muttered.

Podrick nodded, "I'm glad you're alive."

Bronn came over, "Come on! You can suck his magic cock later."

Podrick held back his chuckle. Tyrion rolled his eyes and shook his head of the old joke. They joined the others catching up.

One Lannister soldier was curious what was inside the crate. He could hear what sounded like growls. "What's in there?"

Sandor looked at him annoyed, "Fuck off."

He looked ahead seeing Brienne. The female warrior sensed eyes on her and looked over their shoulder seeing Clegane. She paused waiting for him to catch up till walking beside the Hound.

"I thought you were dead," Brienne said.

"Not yet," Sandor countered. "You came pretty close."

"I was only trying to protect her," Brienne explained.

"You and me both," Sandor agreed.

"She's alive. Arya." Brienne told him.

Sandor looked at her, "Where?"

"Winterfell," Brienne answered.

"Who's protecting her if you're here?" Sandor asked.

"The only one that needs protecting is the one that gets in her way," Brienne answered.

Sandor smiled proudly, though hidden under his beard. "It won't be me."

To him, he thinks he taught Arya everything. Little did he know that Arya had many mentors in her life, from her father Ned Stark, Syrio Forel, Ser Yoren, Ser Joseph, the Blackfish, and the Faceless Men.

Tyrion and Bronn soon made the front of the group.

"Here we are—the heroes of Blackwater Bay. Strange place for a reunion," Tyrion said to his old friends.

"It is, my lord," Podrick agreed.

"I don't think I'm anyone's lord, anymore, Podrick," Tyrion said. "Save the titles for Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. "

"I'm sure your new queen will be happy to restore yours if she ends up on the throne." Bronn sarcastically replied.

"You've been thinking about our new queen?" Tyrion asked. "Perhaps you've been considering your allegiances. Remember my offer – whatever they're paying you, I'll pay double."

"And that would be double what now, exactly?" Varys asked, listening to their conversation.

"Don't you worry about me. I'm doing all right. Looking after myself," Bronn assured.

"Are you?" Tyrion asked. "Helping me to arrange this meeting wasn't exactly looking after yourself, was it? You put yourself at risk."

"I put yourself at risk. Important difference. It's your head Queen Elain's offered a bag of gold for, it's not mine. Now, thanks to me, she's got two traitors' heads coming right through her door. She can lop them both off as soon as she gets tired of the clever words that pour out of their pieholes. All thanks to Ser Bronn of the fucking Blackwater. If that's not looking after myself, I don't know what is." Ser Bronn said.

Tyrion was quiet for a moment then murmured, "It's good to see you again."

Ser Bronn looked at him, with a slight smile, "Yeah, you, too."

They soon arrived at the dragon bits. Sandor secured the donkey but noticed the many Lannister soldiers. "Anyone touches it, I'll kill you first."

The young Lannister soldiers gulped glancing at the crate.

Afterward, they entered the dragon pits. On the platform were three shaded canopies representing the Crown's color, as the tarps were gold with green trim. In the center canopy, was supported by ornate gold work of roses and thorns. There were eight chairs, two were larger signifying the rulers' place. On one side were banners of House Stark while on the other side was House Targaryen. All around the ruins were the Royal Stags, standing there with the Baratheon Shield, while the banners were present of both Baratheon and Tyrell sigils.

Ser Bronn gestured where people should sit. Tyrion examined the area wondering where the Crown and Small Council were. However, he noticed archers standing on the ruins waiting if something doesn't go to plan. The Halfman hopes Daenerys doesn't do anything reckless. He has seen the creature and knows the North will need all of Westeros's support. If anything were to happen, they might be doomed.

Bronn came over to Podrick, patting his back, "Come, Pod. Let's you and me go have a drink while the fancy folks talk, eh?"

Podrick stared at Lady Brienne for her consent. The Tall woman nodded, both men thanked her before leaving. Silence engrossed the pit, hearing nothing but the winds. Tyrion standing on the edge looked at the entrance wondering where his niece was. The Hound came over to him.

"I left this shit city because I didn't want to die in it. Am I going to die in this shit city?" Sandor asked.

"You might," Tyrion answered.

"And this is all your idea," Sandor noted. "Seems every bad idea has some Lannister cunt behind it."

"And some Clegane cunt to help them see it through," Tyrion murmured.

Footsteps could be heard along with the sound of horses. At the entrance, Elain and Willas were riding on horseback along with the Small Council. Behind them were members of the Queensguard and more Royal Stags. Stopping at the entrance, they unmounted their horses and made due to the platform. Tyrion noticed the monarchs were wearing their crown, seeing the resemblance of the merging houses. Up the steps, they walked passed them.

Tyrion stared at his niece only to see a glare much sinister than Tywin Lannister in a shade of blue. An expression he never wanted to see again, yet understood it was to be expected. Ser Jaime passed Brienne, though focus forward. Captain Euron saw his nephew Theon giving him a deviant smirk. The Crown and Small Council took their seat, Center was Elain and Willas. On the Queen's side, was Lord Steffon, Captain Euron, Lord Paxter Meanwhile on the King's side was Prince Oberyn, Ser Jaime, and, Qyburn. Behind them was the Queensguard where Ser Barristan and Ser Robert stood behind the Crown along with Ser Wensington.

Sandor excused himself to fetch the package.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I examined at the company for this meeting of armistice. On my left was the North, seeing Jon Snow, Ser Davos, and Lady Brienne. On the right, I recognize Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys, Theon Greyjoy, one fair skin man who I assume was Jorah Mormont and a woman with a dark complexion. Let alone the Dothraki generals who stood behind them. Yet one person was missing.

"Where is Daenerys Targaryen?" I asked.

"She'll be here soon," Tyrion answered.

"Didn't travel with you?" Willas asked.

"No," Tyrion answered.

I took a deep breath finding this an insult. She truly wants to make us wait for her? There is a saying among female nobles of women being "Fashionably late." However, we are leaders and hold a reputation to be courteous amongst others. Suddenly there was a screeching noise. Many stood up, as Ser Robert moved around to cover me.

Across the Pit in the sky were three dragons, each of their own specific colors of black, green, and gold. I was astonished and terrified in seeing these creatures that were considered to be extinct. All three landed on the ruins, the center was the gigantic one of black and red while on the side was the green and gold. A woman was riding on the black and red, assuming that was Drogon who gave a roar. It climbed down to the ground lowering itself to allow its rider off. The woman came down and walked over, dressed in black winter attire, with a silver chain across her chest while on her right shoulder a red cape. Her skin was pale, eyes violet, and hair a silvery white. For the first time, I was seeing my distant cousin, Daenerys Targaryen.

Drogon and the green dragon took off to the sky yet the golden dragon remained. Its amber eyes staring straight at the Crown canopy, nostrils flaring as it glances between Prince Oberyn, Lord Steffon, and I. It stepped forward, climbing down that Daenerys was baffled. It came closer until the Queensguard drew its weapons and the Royal Stags rushing in. Daenerys rapidly standing between the dragon and us. Shouting in what could possibly be Old Valyrian. It growls at her, till its amber eyes stared at me. I shuddered, gazing at the ultimate predator. The Mother of Dragons looked over her shoulder, her violet eyes glared at me before giving the command again. It growls, then stepped back before taking to the sky.

 _What in the Seven was that?_ I asked myself.

I stared at Willas who held a confused look.

Daenerys scowled at the sky then walked over to her seat. She glared at me, while I remained calm.

"We've been here for some time," I noted.

"My apologies," Daenerys sneered.

Silence engulfed the pit.

Not long after Tyrion got off his seat taking the center of the platform, "We are all facing a unique –"

"Theon!" Captain Euron called out, then murmured. "I have your sister. If you don't submit to me here, now . . . I'll kill her."

Tyrion was confused, "I think we ought to begin with larger concerns."

"Then why are you talking?" Euron replied coolly, standing up walking over to the Tyrion. "You're the smallest concern here."

Tyrion turned to Theon, "Do you remember when we discussed dwarf jokes?"

"His wasn't even good," Theon jabbed.

"He explained it at the end, never explain. It always ruins it." Tyrion said.

"We don't even let your kind live in the Iron Islands, you know," Euron murmured. "We kill you at birth. An act of mercy for the parents."

If this was an act of intimidation, I do not tolerate insults about dwarves, bastards, and cripples. For those who society ignores can do great things.

"Perhaps you ought to sit down," Ser Jaime said bitterly, defending his brother.

"Why?" Euron challenged.

"Sit down or leave," Willas commanded.

Ser Robert stepped forward, knowing that Euron is hesitant of the giant knight. All eyes were on Euron to see what he will do. Instead of responding with a sarcastic remark, he stepped back returning to his seat.

Tyrion started his speech again, "We are a group of people who do not like one another, as this recent demonstration has shown. We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face-to-face."

"So instead, we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?" I asked.

"We all know that will never happen," Tyrion answered.

"Then why are we here?" I asked.

Jon Snow stood up to stand beside Tyrion, "This isn't about living in harmony. It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with. An army that doesn't leaves corpses behind on the battlefield. Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city. They're about to become a million more soldiers in the Army of the Dead."

"I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement," Prince Oberyn murmured.

Jon Snow scowled as he stepped forward, "This is serious. I wouldn't be here if it weren't."

"Forgive me, just a bad joke," Prince Oberyn replied.

"If what Ser Jaime has informed me correctly, you're asking us for a truce," I said, changing the subject.

"Yes. That's all," Daenerys answered, her voice now monotone.

"That's all?" I replied. "Pull back the Crowns armies and stand down while you go on this crusade. Or while you solidify and expand your position. Hard for me to know which it is with the Crowns armies pulled back until you return and march on _the_ capital with four times the men."

"Your capital will be safe until the northern threat is dealt with," Daenerys promised. "You have my word."

"The word of the Mad King's daughter." I challenged. "You offered armistice and still your Dothraki heathens pillage and raid the Reach and Crownlands. Men forced into your armies, women raped, and children orphan."

There was tension, knowing I speak the truth. It was when I threaten to decline this meeting did they stopped. Jon Snow eyes widen, as he turned to Daenerys who held a blank face. So, he didn't know what her Dothraki did to the South. The Mother of Dragons avoided his gaze, her lips forming a line.

"There is no conversation that will erase the last fifty years," Tyrion inserted. "We have something to show you."

"And what would that be?" Lord Steffon asked.

A couple of minutes later the Hound returned carrying a crate over his back. A sound of chains rattling inside. Once on the platform, he set the crate down and carefully removed the lid. He stared at whatever was inside the crate with caution. There was nothing. Only silence. Irritated, The Hound kicked the container over. A rotten decay corpse tumbled out laying there. I was confused…

Suddenly it shrieked, as it stood up and ran towards us. I gasped, pushing back grabbing my dagger the same time the Queensguard swift in. It was all decomposed, muscle practically gone with bone and skull exposed. Of its face, there were no lips, exposing its rotten yellow teeth, and the nose is gone. What stood out the most was the solid icy blue eyes. The Hound grabbed its chain stopping right before me, its skeletal hands reaching out wanting to kill. I stared at it in horror paralyzed in what I was seeing. A monster of pure nightmare. Gazing into its abyss mouth where all thought vanished, only the thoughts of my children future destroyed by this…this…thing.

The Hound gave a hard yank on the chain pulling the creature far back. It turned around, charging at Sandor Clegane who yanked at it again making it call. Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan, Ser Wensington, and Ser Robert came forth, blocking the creature between us from it. The creature shriek, standing up lunging at the Hound, who drew his sword. Just as its skeleton hand lashed out, Sandor cut the corpse in half from the torso. The upper body crawled trying to get it's a target while the lower half kicked about. Once close enough to Clegane, reaching its arm out did he cut it off. It showed no sign of pain, while the hand still flexes.

All eyes were on me. My breathing sharp in realizing those rumors from the North were true and not some story. Qyburn stood up, as he collected the hand which was still moving. Jon Snow came over which Qyburn return the hand. Ser Davos used a flint lighting a torch giving it to Lord Jon, as he addressed us.

"We can destroy them by burning them," he said, lighting the hand on fire. Resulting in the creature screaming in agony. He dropped the hand, pulling a black gem dagger, "And we can destroy them with dragon glass. If we don't win this fight, then that is the fate over every person in the world."

Jon walked over to the creature, grabbing it by its arm lifting it into the air. In one strong swoop, he stabbed it in the monster chest. It shrieks one last time until finally becoming what it truly was. A corpse. All its limbs stopped moving.

"There is only one war that matters – the Great War," Jon said, looking into my eyes meaning it. "And it is here."

"I didn't believe it until I saw them," Daenerys added. "I saw them all."

"How many?" Ser Jaime asked.

"A hundred thousand, at least," Daenerys answered.

"What else can destroy them?" Willas asked.

"Their generals, the White Walkers, can be defeated by Valyrian steel," Jon answered.

Unfortunately, Valyrian steel was hard to come by. Most of it succumb to the destruction of Old Valyria. Barely a few Houses has their own. House Baratheon never had its own Valyrian sword nor House Tyrell since they were stewards for the Gardener King. House Lannister originally had a Valyrian sword called Brightroar, but when King Tommen II of the Rock sailed to Valyria, both never returned. Now the new Lannister sword was Widow's Wail, reforged from Ice. Therefore…to provide that rare material was near impossible.

Captain Euron stood up, walking over to the corpse examining it. "Can they swim?"

"No," Jon confirmed.

"Good," Euron said. "I'm taking the Iron Fleet back to the Iron Islands."

"What are you talking about?" Lord Paxter asked.

"I've been around the world. I've seen everything, things you couldn't imagine, and this…this is the only thing I've ever seen that terrifies me. "Euron said, his lone eyes widen from the adrenaline from the shock. He came over to Daenerys where the Dothraki Generals grabbed their weapons. "I'm going back to my island. You should go back to yours. When winter's over, we'll be the only ones left alive.

Daenerys smirked, as Captain Euron left the Dragon pit.

Keeping to the act, I scowled, "He's right to be afraid. And a coward to run. If those things come for us, there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will have been for nothing. Everything we lost will have been for nothing." I looked at Daenerys, "The crown accepts your truce. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy."

Daenerys merely nodded.

Jon Snow sighed in relief.

"In return, the King in the North will extend this truce," Willas continued. "You will not take up arms against the Crown. The North will not choose sides."

"Just the King in the North?" Daenerys asked. "Not me?"

"I would never ask it of you. You would never agree to it. And if you did, I would trust you even less than I do now." I said, then faced Jon Snow. "I ask it only of Eddard Stark's son. I know Eddard Stark's son will be true to his word."

Jon Snow paused contemplating the decision Willas, and I have offered. After the Great War is won, the North takes no part in the War of the Two Queens. It will be between Daenerys and I. No third party. He glanced at Ser Davos and then to Daenerys.

"I am true to my word. Or I try to be," Jon Snow said. "As Lord Protector of the North, honoring the truce we made for my Kingdoms independence, I accept the offer. I cannot serve two queens. I can only serve my Kingdom. "

Daenerys eyes widen not expecting that. I gave a small smile, honoring the duty and obligation for his Kingdom the same as I for mine. As the saying goes, the North is the Brother to the South Sister.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss," I declared, standing up as did Willas. "We will march our armies north to fight alongside you in the Great War. The Darkness is coming for us all. We'll face it together."

"Call our banners," Willas ordered to Ser Jaime. "All of them."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Jon Snow said.

All eyes turned to Daenerys seeing her face expressionless. She muttered something in another language. Before we knew it, one of the Dothraki generals who held a bow fired an arrow. It happened so fast, finding myself on the ground by an unknown mass. My eyes widen seeing it was Willas who laid on top of me. His face covered in pain. There was shouting, the sound of metal clashing and screaming. Willas was pulled off me to his side, as Jon Snow helped me sit up. I leaned over Willas seeing an arrow shot through the back of his shoulder. I cried, checking the damage seeing little blood not unless removing the arrow. Qyburn rushed in, examine the wound.

"Willas, stay with me," I pleaded.

"The arrow hasn't struck the spine or vital organs. We need to get him to the Keep to remove the arrow properly." Qyburn announced.

I glared at Daenerys seeing her and her company surrounded by the Royal Stags, Queensguard, and Lannister soldiers. Some of the Dothraki general's dead on the ground covered in arrows or heavily wounded. They were outnumbering.

"How dare you!" Lord Steffon yelled. "We accepted your armistice, to form a truce, and you dare attack the Crown."

"Give the command, Your Grace," Ser Barristan said.

I had this opportunity to put an end to the Targaryen reign. I could order my men to execute them on the attempt of regicide. Put an end to this. We allow them to come to King's Landing under good faith, to hear them out, accepting to join in the Great War and they dare stab us in the back.

A hand grabbed my own, snapping me out of my fury. "Elain, don't…her forces…"

I stared at Willas, seeing his perspective. The Dothraki horde and seven thousand Unsullied soldiers were at the gates. They could attack if anything were to happen to Daenerys. Do I take the risk, ending her vendetta or save the number of men for the Great War? Respecting my husband wishes, I glared at Jon Snow.

"Take her and leave King's Landing. If my husband dies, there will be no support for your cause."

Jon Snow inhaled sharply and agreed to the terms. Under heavy watch, the Royal Stags escorted the traitors out of King's Landing. Lord Tyrion stood there bewildered in what happened. I glared at him, seeing the damage he has caused for my family in bringing that Dragon Usurper to Westeros. He opens his mouth to speak, except Varys forced him out. The Queensguard rushed over, helping us in collecting Willas as we returned to the Red Keep.

I cried afraid I was going to lose my husband.

Lord Steffon wrapped me in his arms trying to comfort me. However, it was not good enough. No matter what I do, I always end up being betrayed. The Targaryens are selfish people. They only care about power, not the realm.

* * *

 **So, Game of Thrones has been inspired by the War of the Roses, between the Yorks and the Lannisters. And people who analyzed the show states Daenerys represents Henry the Seventh. Now, we are passed the War of the Roses. Some mention long ago that Elain reminds them of Queen Elizabeth the first. You can assume that Daenerys and Elain are Queen Marry and Queen Elizabeth. The question is, who is who?**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	89. Chapter 89: Collateral Damage

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 89: Collateral Damage**

 _Elain's POV_

Willas was taken to the laboratory. I rushed to help him, except the Small Council prevented me from contributing. Only Qyburn and Prince Oberyn went in. I cried, not caring if I appear vulnerable. I cannot lose my husband. I almost lost him to the Wildfire incident...I can't lose him again. I remained, waiting outside of the door hearing a painful cries until it goes silent. Unsure if that was a good sign or not.

I should have told Daenerys and Jon Snow to leave their weapons at the gate. That one mistake could cost Willas's life. Thoughts linger that I had a chance to kill Daenerys Targaryen. Ending House Targaryen once and for all, taking the risk with the Unsullied, Dothraki, and dragons. However, what the North presented of the dead…the numbers were needed on men. So many thoughts linger in my head, hearing Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon going over battle strategy. The important of exterminating enemies for the sake of the family.

No one dare approached me. As Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan, and Ser Robert stood at the end of the Hall. I assume the remaining Small Council were preparing for battle along with the War Council. In case Daenerys's armies dare attack. My attention was focused on the stone, seeing the dents from ware of three hundred years of people walking through these floors. When a pair of feet came into view. Brown leather shoes where the toes curl up. I looked up seeing Prince Oberyn, his sleeves cover in blood. He knelt down, to my level.

"How is he?" I mumbled.

"The arrow struck his shoulder, the chainmail prevented it from going deep," Prince Oberyn answered. "He will live. Sore, maybe tender…one lucky bastard."

I sighed in relief wiping the tears away.

"Do you want to see him?" Oberyn asked, offering a hand.

I nodded accepting his hand as he helped me up. We went inside seeing Willas sitting on the table bandages wrapped around his chest and left arm in a sling. Qyburn stood next to him finishing the last touches. Willas looked up giving a tired smile.

"Elain," Willas murmured.

Unable to control myself, I hugged him carefully. Willas wrapped his right arm around me, pressing his forehead against mine. After several moments, we pulled back.

"Why? Why did you do that? They could have killed you!" I ranted smacking his right arm. "Why would you do something so stupid."

Willas grabbed my hand, "Because I love you."

I panted catching my breath.

"You are the Queen, my wife, and the mother of my children. During our courtship, I vowed to protect you." Willas explained. "I will take a thousand arrows than having to bury you."

I shook my head with a small chuckle, "How are you a scholar again?"

Willas scoffed.

"Seeing as I am alive, we continue our support for the Great War," he said.

I nodded since that was the threat, I'd given to Jon Snow.

 **.o0o.**

 _The Dragon Gate_

They were fucked.

They were entirely if not utterly fucked.

The Royal Stags forced the North and Targaryens out of King's Landing. When out through the Dragon Gate, all the archers aimed their bows at the ready if they dare strike or attack. All eyes were on Daenerys perplexed in what she did. The meeting was supposed to be a truce, an armistice so they can unite all the forces against the Night King. Now, Daenerys had compromised the alliances.

"What were you thinking!" Jon Snow yelled.

"You are addressing a queen," Daenerys snapped.

"No, I'm addressing the person who ruined the alliance," Jon shouted. "Have you forgotten what happened up North beyond the Wall? The Night King, the White Walkers, the Army of the Dead? They were on our side. They agree to the truce. Is the Iron Throne that important that you rather be Queen of a frozen graveyard than help the living?"

Daenerys did not say a word. His words sunk in the mess she had made. Elain and Willas were willing to call the banners to join the cause. And yet she couldn't handle it. The moment Viserion started moving towards the Crown, eyeing Elain, Lord Steffon, and Prince Oberyn…Targaryen descendants…the thought of someone taking her dragons made her snap. Let alone, seeing Elain sitting there with a crown on her head. She should be the one wearing the crown. Not the daughter of the man who rebelled against her father and murders her brother. Tyrion warned Daenerys that Elain would be provocative; however, she considers the Doe to be scornful. The way she spoke made Daenerys feel like she was being chastised by a parent. Something just snapped, she intended on killing them anyway, until seeing the Army of the Dead. But…all that rage and anger. Tyrion was right. She can be impulsive.

"You bend the knee to her," Daenerys said.

"I did not bend the knee. Before you came, the Crown gave the North its independence. We had a contract not to raise arms against one another. I'm not going to swear an oath; I can't uphold," Jon said. "Talk about my father if you want, tell me that's the attitude that got him killed. But when enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers, only better and better lies. And lies won't help us in this fight."

"That is indeed a problem," Tyrion said. "The more immediate problem is that we're fucked."

"Any ideas as to how we might change that state of affairs?" Ser Davos asked.

Tyrion looked at the Gate, "Only one. Everyone stays here, and I go and talk to my niece."

Daenerys walked over to him, "I didn't come all this way to have my Hand murdered."

"I don't want Elain to murder me either. I could have stayed in my cell and saved a great deal of trouble." Tyrion said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a mess to clean."

"I did this," Jon said. "I should go."

"She'll definitely murder you," Tyrion said. "I go see my niece alone. You all should pray to any god that Willas survives. Or we all go home, and we're right back where we started."

Daenerys took a deep breath and nodded. Trying to ignore the voices in her head to sack the city. Put an end to this war and reclaim her birthright. She was so close to sitting on the Iron Throne. It's an internal war struggle of being a good queen in Meereen and being a fear queen in Westeros.

Tyrion nodded and headed back inside requesting to see the Queen. Ser Wensington was there, allowed it, but the halfman was escorted to the Red Keep with soldiers. It was a long walk, where the Queensguard, primarily Ser Robert leading the way.

Ser Jaime came out from the Queen's Study.

"You spoke with her?" Tyrion asked.

"At her until she kicked me out." Ser Jaime said. "She thinks I was an idiot to trust you. A lot of people seem to think that, actually."

"And Willas?" Tyrion asked.

"He will live, the chainmail he was wearing prevented serious damage." Ser Jaime answered.

Tyrion sighed in relief. However, Daenerys proved her dark intentions in the meeting that it sabotage the truce. One thing about the Crown is putting trust in others. The Mother of Dragons presented she is not trustworthy. With the Army of the Dead rising, he needs to convince Elain that she participates in this war.

"I'm about to step into a room with the most vindictive woman in the world who already believes I betrayed her twice, that I know of," Tyrion said. "Who's the idiot?"

"I supposed we should say goodbye, one idiot, to another," Ser Jaime said.

Tyrion gave a small smile. Ser Jaime stepped aside, Tyrion paused until entering the Queen's study with Ser Robert.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain's POV_

I sat by my desk still angry at my uncle. He came in with Ser Robert. Officially seeing my Uncle for the first time in nearly three years. The last I saw him, was the night he left King's Landing for Essos. Wanting to explore the world, own a vineyard and drink his own wine. Instead of being a drunk businessman, he was Daenerys Targaryen Hand. Not long ago, the woman who tried to kill me after making a truce.

Still bitter and angry from what had transpired, I glared at him, "I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose. She's your kind of woman—a foreign bitch who doesn't know respect."

"A foreign bitch you can't abduct, beat, or intimidate," Tyrion replied. "That must be difficult for you based on how you are feeling."

"So, you bring her here, planning to assassinate my husband and me," I said. "The destruction of this family."

"I didn't know about that," Tyrion reasoned. "I am the one preventing that from happening again. Daenerys didn't want to be debate and negotiate. She didn't want to bring your words. She wanted to bring you fire and blood until I advised her otherwise. I don't want to destroy our family. I never have."

"And yet you smear my name, calling me a ruthless ruler, willing to sacrifice my people for power. Siding with the enemy who hired faceless men to murder Grandfather. The people who let the Mad King torment the Seven Kingdoms."

"I am sorry- "

"I will not hear it, not from you," I warned. He tried to speak that I shouted. "I will not hear it!"

This startled Tyrion not expecting the outburst.

"All right. You love your family, and I have destroyed it. I broke your trust the moment I left King's Landing."

"You broke my trust when you ignored my case. And when I gave you a second chance, testifying on your behalf, you serve another. Do you remember the last words you told me before your departure?"

"Be strong, my queen," he whispered.

"And yet you call Daenerys Targaryen your queen. When our spies reported your service, it was like a stab in the heart. You were my favorite maternal uncle. No word, no explanation, you're a clever man, could've paid someone to send a letter or smuggle you out. Uncle Jaime says you tried to keep Daenerys in Meereen…I don't know if that is true or not. Either way, the man I see as my uncle betrayed me more than once."

Tyrion took a deep breath. He walked over to the counter, pouring himself a glass of wine. Not a second later, he chugged it all down. Afterward, he poured another class setting it on the table. I shook my head. Ever since having children, my thirst for wine diminished.

"I am more sorry about Willas than you could ever know," He murmured. "Out of all the men in your life, the father figures, the protectors, and brothers…he has been there for you. And I am sorry the choices you had to make after Tommen's death."

"I will not—"

"I don't care. I loved them," Tyrion said. "You know I did. You know it in your heart if there's anything left of it."

"It doesn't matter," I said. "Your love doesn't matter. Your feelings don't matter. I don't care why you did what you did. I only care what it cost us. It cost us our future."

"If there's no future, then why are we here?" he asked. "Why did you allow me to come?"

"That thing you dragged here, I know what it is, I know what it means. And when it came at me, I didn't think about the world. Not at all. As soon as it opened its mouth, the world disappeared for me, right down its black throat. All I could think about was keep those gnashing teeth away from the ones who matter most, away from my family." I said then sighed. "Maybe Euron Greyjoy had the right idea. Get on a boat, take who matters—but that goes against my moral code. As the people in the Seven Kingdoms are under my protection. Tell Jon Snow that the South will continue its march to the North to fight alongside against the Army of Dead."

Tyrion sighed in relief.

"However, if Daenerys pulls that stunt again, she will be the Queen of the Ashes," I warned. "Also, she will return the people her Dothraki have captured and released the Crowns soldier. Her armies leave immediately, they must be gone by sundown. This is her final warning. A true ruler keeps to their word. One who doesn't will lose all."

"Understood," Tyrion nodded.

"And uncle, if you are truly on our side, don't ever betray us again. This is your final chance to prove to us that you side for the realm." I warned.

Tyrion heaved a heavy sigh and nodded finishing the glass of wine. No words were exchanged after that. Tyrion sensing that I cannot forgive so easily ends out discussion. I lend my good faith, and it nearly cost me my husband's life. Nothing else said, Ser Robert, escorted him out.

The South will keep its promise in helping the North against the Army of the Dead. Daenerys may have the impression I would send my armies to reclaim the territories she pillages, she is wrong. I will send men to rebuild what has been stolen from the common folk. Once the Great War is over, they too need to survive the winter. What I saw in the Dragon Pit, is the real enemy.

 **.o0o.**

 _Dragon Gate_

Jon waited outside of Dragon Gate with the others. He was mad at Daenerys for her stunt back in the Dragon Pit. The meeting was peaceful, or at least civil between the monarchs. A part of him wished, he went straight to King's Landing first before visiting Daenerys many months ago. Seeing that his ally is on a breaking point of switching sides between her crown and the living. During the long wait, though no godswood or weirwood trees nearby, prayed that Tyrion can salvage this mess and the King was still alive. From what he recalled, the arrow wasn't deep which was strange since how close the archer was. But usually, it's the removal of the arrow that could kill a person more than the arrow itself. One false move and the person could bleed out.

He sighed looking at Ser Davos and Lady Brienne. The two were discussing on what has transpired in the North. Eavesdropping about the Stark siblings setting up Lord Baelish on charges against their family and the Kingdom. Lord Royce had informed him, the Vale is no longer supporting Lord Baelish. Neither was the crown, for a man who possibly destroys an entire continent in the act of revenge. He wouldn't be surprised if Littlefinger ended up dead. Saved him from murdering the bastards for his advances towards Sansa. Could have done the world a favor and killed him at the Winterfell crypts.

Daenerys came over with a guilty looked. Jon sighed, "No one is less happy about this than I am."

"I know," she mumbled. "I respect what you did. And I'm sorry for what I did. I wish I didn't do it." She glances at the gate, "This place was the beginning of the end for my family. _Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor._ A dragon is not a slave. They were terrifying. Extraordinary. They filled people with wonder and awe, and we locked them in here. They wasted away. They grew small. And we grew small as well. We weren't extraordinary without them. We were just like everyone else."

"I'm afraid you haven't been educated on your family's history," Jon said.

"My brother, Viserys only told me about Aegon's Conquest and the Rebellion," Daenerys confessed. "Along with the cruel stories he was fascinated. You were right from the beginning. If I had trusted you, everything would be different."

Jon had a hard time believing her. Not sure if she meant her words or was trying to manipulate him again. Switching from different personalities that would gain his loyalty. Sadly, after her attempt to killing the Crown. He could not trust.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"I can't forget what I saw north of the Wall. And I can't pretend that Elain won't take back half the country the moment I march north." Daenerys answered.

Jon sighed in disappointment. Seeing Daenerys is not remorseful in what she had done and was playing with him. "It appears Tyrion's assessment was correct. We're fucked."

Daenerys snorted, unaware of what he was referring too.

The gates open catching everyone's attention. Tyrion on a wagon courtesy from the Crown for transportation arrives. He got off, thanking the soldier before leaving the city to see others waiting. Once he was out, the doors of the gate shut locking away while the archers remaining guard. All day they wonder if when they will fire. Luckily the North made sure Daenerys and her Dothraki Generals don't do something irrational. Daenerys and Jon walked over to Tyrion to hear the verdict.

"So…" Jon started.

"King Willas survived his injuries. As promised, the Crown will call their armies and march north to fight alongside us in the Great War. But some conditions need to be met." Tyrion announced.

"And what are these conditions?" Daenerys asked.

"Your armies leave King's Landing by sundown. You will release the captured soldiers and prisoners that the Dothraki have taken. And finally, keep to your word of not breaking the armistice. Queen Elain is allowing us this second chance," Tyrion answered.

Daenerys scowled, for the men she captures at the River Rush in the Reach filled absences of the deceased. Let alone the villages she conquered until telling the Dothraki to stop. They needed the men if they were going to fight in the Great War. However, she made a mess, and her cousin held the upper hand. She looked at Jon trying to side with her, except she was met with a severe stare. The same with Tyrion. Having no choice, she nodded, as she told her Dothraki generals and Missandei to go to the armies, ordering to release the prisoners and head out. They nodded, leaving knowing the horde will not be pleased.

"Anything else?" Daenerys grumbled.

"If you are going to be the queen of this nation you must control your impulses," Tyrion scolded.

Daenerys sighed, merely nodded.

Jon shook his head leading the way back to the bay to return to their ship.

The White Wolf planning for the Great War. Although, he will have to write a letter to his siblings explaining the situation. No doubt Sansa will not be pleased by this.

Up in the sky, the dragon flew keeping away from the city. Rhaegal and Drogon observed their riders and kept Viserion away from the city. The golden dragon could smell potential riders in the Red Keep. Most were faint, but two riders who obtain more dragon's blood in their veins were there. Viserion sensing the connection with Elain. Until they are bonded, the dragon was forced to obey his mother.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	90. Chapter 90: A Snap of a Bird's Neck

_**A Doe in a Lion's Den**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**_

* * *

 **Chapter 90: A Snap of a Bird's Neck**

 _Winterfell_

In the North of Winterfell, the Stark siblings have formed a plan to avenge their family. Through the visions of the Three-eye Raven, they knew who honestly started the war. They knew that it wasn't the Lannisters. Although the lion's played a significant part in the downfall of House Stark, they were pawns as well. Littlefinger was the cause of it all. His revenge against the Starks because he did not get the woman he loved, Lady Catelyn. And as an added bonus, turn three dominant houses against one another: Lannister, Stark, and Baratheon.

For months Sansa and Arya have been playing their game. Making Lord Baelish believe he has control over Sansa. Making her think negative thoughts that everyone in her family was against her. Now the time has come to put an end to this. As the Crown wanted Lord Baelish to feel like he was at his highest moment only to be crushed down. Lord Royce and Ser Joseph agreed as Littlefinger's fortune is gone, stripped of lands and titles.

So, in the great hall, Sana as Regent called a summoning for Arya. All the Northmen, Lord Royce, Ser Joseph were there to witness this as guards were in positions. Lord Baelish attended, standing in a corner watching the Stark siblings. Sansa sitting in the middle, where Bran was on her left and Rickon was on her right. Maester Wolkan standing behind them lending guidance when necessary.

Two guards entered escorting Arya Stark. The young sister stared at her siblings with a neutral expression. The facade that Arya was being put on trial. What Lord Baelish has been trying to manipulate. Since Lady Sansa is at age to wed, but Arya is preventing that and keeping him away from King Rickon to get the blessing. So, playing his game of sister against sister. The Vale and the North will be his, and soon Seven Kingdoms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arya asked.

"It's not what I want. It's what honor demands." Sansa answered.

"And what does honor demand?" Arya asked.

"That defend my family from those who would harm us," Sansa answered. "That I defend the North from those who would betray us. "

Arya looked down, sighed and looked at her, "All right, then. Get on with it."

"You stand accused of murder. You stand accused of treason. How do you answer these charges…" Sansa said, turning her head to the accused? "Lord Baelish?"

Littlefinger was baffled, not understanding what just happened. All the Northmen and Lords looked at him with scowls. Arya smiled, pleased that the bird was back in the cage.

"My sister asked you a question," Arya said.

"Lady Sansa, forgive me…I'm a bit confused." Lord Baelish said.

"Which charges confuse you?" Sansa asked. "Let's start with the simplest one –you murdered our aunt, Lysa Arryn. You pushed her through the Moon Door and watched her fall. Do you deny it?"

"I did it to protect you," Lord Baelish answered.

"You did it to take power in the Vale," Sansa corrected. "Earlier, you conspired to murder Jon Arryn. You gave Lysa Tears of Lys to poison him. Do you deny it?"

"Whatever you aunt might have told you…she was a troubled woman." Lord Baelish said walk over to them. Trying hard to defend himself. "She imagined enemies everywhere."

"You had Aunt Lysa send a letter to our parents telling them it was the Lannisters who murdered Jon Arryn when, really, it was you. The conflict between the Starks and the Lannisters, it was you who started it. Do you deny it?" Sansa demanded.

"I know of no such letter," Lord Baelish defended.

"You conspired with Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon to betray our father, Ned Stark. Thanks to your treachery, he was imprisoned and later executed on false charges of treason. Do you deny it?"

"I deny it!" Lord Baelish answered, facing the lords. "None of you were there to see what happened. None of you knows the truth."

"You held a knife to his throat," Bran said.

Lord Baelish grew pale, slowly to face the cripple Stark. Over the months, he could not understand the young man. His eyes were dark to see the very soul, only an endless pit. In conversation, Bran mentioned a quote he used to Lord Varys. That chaos is a ladder. A quote he hardly used out in the open.

"You said, 'I did warn you not to trust me.'" Bran quoted.

"You told our mother this knife belonged to Tyrion Lannister," Arya said, presenting the Valyrian steel dagger. "But that was another one of your lies. It was yours."

Lord Baelish rushed over to Sansa, "Lady Sansa, I have known you since you were a girl. I've protected you."

"Protect me? By selling me to the Boltons?" Sansa asked bitterly.

"If we could speak alone, I can explain everything," Lord Baelish pleaded quietly.

Sansa took a deep breath, "Sometimes when I trying to understand a person's motives, I play a little game. I assume the worst."

Lord Baelish bow his head in defeat.

"What's the worst reason you have for turning me against my family?" Sansa suggested. "That's what you do, isn't it? That's what you've always done –turn family against family, turn sister against sister. That's what you did to our mother and Aunt Lysa, and that's what you tried to do to us. "

"Sansa, please." Lord Baelish said.

"I'm a slow learner, it's true. But I learn," Sansa replied.

"Give me a chance to defend myself. I deserve that." Lord Baelish said.

Sansa looked at Rickon who has been quiet in the conversation. The young king nodded, allowing it. Littlefinger looked around trying to find a person to aid him in his defense. He walked over to Lord Royce.

"I am Lord Protector of the Vale, and I command you to escort me safely back to the Eyrie," Littlefinger commanded.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Lord Royce said. "The Crown has stripped you of your titles and lands. The Vale is under the Tribunal until Lord Robin comes of age."

"The Crown can't do that," Littlefinger growled.

Ser Joseph pulled out a scroll, "Lord Petyr Baelish, In the name of Elain Cassana of House Baratheon…first off her name…Queen of the Andals and the First Men…Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Has charged and found you guilty for treason, murder, attempted murder, and embezzlement. You are stripped of your lands, your fortunes, and titles. Your stepson shall be a ward to Lord Royce until coming of age. Her Grace, has decided to let House Stark sentences you. May the gods have mercy on your soul."

"Who did I murdered or attempt to murder?" Lord Baelish demanded.

"On Queen Elain, hiring assassins during Prince Derek's first tournament." Ser Joseph answered.

"You have no proof of that?" Lord Baelish challenged

"The Man gave the name," Arya said. "I was there when two Thorns came to make a deal to break your gift. The Man accepted a regift of four prisoners and two sacks of gold."

Littlefinger's eyes widen. He assumed Arya trained with the faceless men after talking to Sansa who mentioned the mask. He did not consider Arya was there. Let alone, his contract with the faceless men had been terminated. He hired them to get back at Cersei. Most importantly, to put an end to the Baratheon line for his masterplan of being on the Iron Throne.

Littlefinger stumbled center falling to his knees, "Sansa, I beg you! I loved your mother since the time I was a boy."

"And yet, you betrayed her," Sansa countered.

"I loved you," he confessed. "More than anyone."

"And yet, you betrayed me," Sansa murmured, face emotionless. She then stood up, "When you brought me back to Winterfell, you told me there's no justice in the world, not unless we make it." She looked at Arya giving the confirmation. "Thank you for all your many lessons, Lord Baelish. I will never forget them."

"Don't look away, Rickon. Sansa will know if you look away," Bran whispered to his brother. Rickon took a deep breath, observing the execution.

Arya came over, drawing the dagger. Before Lord Baelish could beg for his life, the young assassin slit his throat. Littlefinger gasped, hands to his neck adding pressure to the wound. All he could do was gagged, trying to say his last words, but the cut was so deep that blood was gushing. The taste of blood in his mouth. He fell overreaching for the young woman he loved. However, Sansa stood there unfazed, watching the man who almost destroy the Seven Kingdoms. Unable to hold on, he gasped his last breath and died in a pool of his own blood.

The pack would've wished for a terrible death, having Ghost kill him. However, they won't deny that Lord Baelish did some good. He brought the Knights of the Vale to aid the Starks. He helped Sansa escaped from King's Landing. He saved Sansa from being pushed out of the Moon Door by her hysterical aunt. But that was it. Everything else was a move of a chess piece. Destroying three, maybe five powerful families. However, Starks, Baratheon, Arryn, Tully, and Lannisters had joined arms against the Mad King. They were influential for a reason, and in their blindness of peace allowed this vermin from the Fingers to cause a war over power and legitimacy.

So many lives have been destroyed. Good soldiers have gone to waste. Many families were nearly extinct. Yet, the wolves and the doe saw through this deception and put an end to it. It was a long recovery, and everyone will forget the man who started it all. The man who created chaos.

 **.o0o.**

 _Elain''s POV_

 _King's Landing_

Everyone was resting in the royal holdfast. It has been a few days since the meeting of armistice. I was still not pleased with how it went. Everything was going well, everyone except for two being civil and listen out to what the Lord Protector Jon Snow had to say. What he said, what he presented prevented the War of the Two Queen, uniting all three realms for one common enemy in the Great War. Staring at that Wight, close in my face seeing its icy blue eyes, rotten face, and the abyss in its mouth snapped me out of my personal vendettas. All I could think about was my family, my children's future. So, putting differences aside Willas and I agreed to send the Crowns army and call the banner to arms.

Until Daenerys Targaryen ordered one of her Dothraki generals to shoot an arrow at me, I would've been dead if it weren't for Willas. Over and over, I could see it happening — the arrow aimed at my head. If Willas weren't so tall, the arrow wouldn't have been stuck it in the back. Let alone, his perseverance to wear chainmail. I could've let my kingdom fall if Willas have died. But the gods were good and spared his life. However, what little trust I have on Daenerys Targaryen is gone. We were still enemies, and I know that if we survive the Great War one of us will have to die. One cannot live while others survive. Therefore, I must be ready.

Talking with the Small Council and War Council, we agreed to send two-thirds of our forces North. The Realm needs protections. We pray the Dead can decrease Daenerys's armies if we win. What Ser Jaime, Ser Garlan, Ser Bronn, and Lord Dickon witness at the Battle of the River Rush of the horde is devastating. As Ser Jaime puts it, "it was sport to them." Hopefully, adding twenty thousand men from the Golden Company will increase our odds in winning. Now having confirmation on the contract, and Captain Euron sailing to Braavos to retrieve them it's best to report the news to Ser Jaime.

I didn't have to look far, as Ser Jaime, the War Council and Lannisters generals were at the Painted Map. I would prefer they have this meeting the Council chambers instead of here since Willas was recovering while the children were resting.

"Our men in King's Landing will march north in three days' time," Ser Jaime said.

"It'll take us a fortnight just to gather supplies for the train," Ser Garlan noted.

"We don't have a fortnight," Ser Jaime reminded. "If the North falls, we fall. Three days. The remaining forces in the Westerlands will take the river road east. We'll meet at Lord Harroway's Town and march together in Winterfell."

"Ser Jaime," I announced.

The men bow in respect.

"Your Grace," Ser Jaime greeted.

"My lords, I need a moment with my uncle." I said.

The men obliged leaving the area. Once they were gone, I walked down the steps to join my uncle on the Map.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Preparing the expedition north," Ser Jaime answered.

"Word of advice, please do it in the Council room," I said. "The children are asleep, and my husband is resting."

"Forgive me, I mean not to disturbed," he said. "We pledge our forces to fight our common enemy."

"For the survival of our family and the realm," I agreed, then sighed. "I have a hard time trusting them, uncle. Do we expect to command our troops to fight beside foreign invaders, fight for the Dragon Queen?"

"You saw it with your own eyes," he reasons. "You saw a dead man trying to kill us."

"I saw it burn," I murmured. "What if the dragons can't stop them, if Dothraki and Unsullied and Northmen can't stop them, how will our armies make a difference?"

"This isn't about noble houses, this is about the living and the dead!" he said.

I smiled softly, "I'm glad to hear that."

Ser Jaime was puzzled then realized what I was doing, "You were testing me?"

"I needed to make sure your heart and head are in the right place," I confessed. "I won't lie, I'm scared, terrified. The people never got a say in this, and I have to make a choice in sending the troops against a dangerous enemy who were once stories."

"The children will never survive if the dead comes south," Ser Jaime added.

I took a deep breath, "The monsters are real. The White Walkers, the dragons, and the worse in humanity – all the frightening stories we heard when we were young, they're all real." I scoffed, "To think for almost a hundred and fifty years, there was no such thing as monsters. Men killing each other."

"When the fighting in the North is over, someone wins. You understand that, don't you?" Ser Jaime explained. "If the dead win, they march south and kill us all."

"And if the living win, Daenerys will march south and kill us all," I challenged.

"I faced them in the field. Back then we can't beat them. We can't beat their dragons." He said. "But you challenge that. You brought alchemy and advanced weaponry to the fold. The Mad King would've used wildfire. Except you, you fight fire with fire but a tame one. If the dragons die in the Great War, then we have the advantage." He walked over placing a hand on my shoulder, "I know I haven't been the best uncle in the world, and I've done things I am not proud of. All I ask is you to trust in me."

I nodded, "There's something I need to tell you, and you must keep it a secret."

"You're not pregnant again?" he asked.

"No!" I scoffed.

Ser Jaime gave a slight chuckle in trying to lighten the mood.

"With the debt paid off, we have the Iron Banks favor. Willas has made a contract with the Golden Company. Twenty thousand men, horses, elephants are on their way."

"The Golden Company is not here; they're in Essos. How is a mercenary company in Essos going to help us?" he asked.

"Do you really think Euron Greyjoy turned tail and sailed back to the Iron Islands?" I asked. "Did you think he abandons the chance to gain the Iron Islands independence? All men crave power. He's sailing with his fleet to Braavos. He's going to ferry the Golden Company back here to help us win for the survival of Westeros. "

"You plotted with Euron Greyjoy without telling me, the commander of your armies?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"Willas and I wanted to wait, confirmed the contract and make it believable. No offense uncle, you are not good at acting." I answered. "Overall, backup is coming. I don't want you to go north and think what we have left might not be enough. Please understand that."

Ser Jaime sighed and nodded, "I pledge to ride north. I intend to honor that pledge."

"And that is why I've chosen you as my Master of War," I said.

Ser Jaime nodded. Over the past few years, my uncle has changed. In the beginning, he was rash, headstrong, arrogant, and known to have little patience. However, that changed the moment he lost his hand. The boy died, and the man was reborn. Seeing the bigger picture and realizing his mistakes. The values of families have grown more seriously than what they were before.

I gave him a hug, which he hugged back.

"Please be careful," I whispered.

"I can't promise you that," he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

Allowing my uncle to return to planning, making sure he keeps the Golden Company a secret. They were are our best weapon. Ser Jaime obliged, as he took the War Council to the Council room to allow solitude in the holdfast. Sighing, emotionally exhausted from the wars to come I return to my quarters. When I entered the bedroom, I found Willas asleep with Derek and Olenna in bed, both asleep. I walked over, leaning against the bedpost watching them sleep. This was my family, reminding me why I am sending my armies north.

Willas opened his eyes and gestured me to join. I smiled softly, going to the other side of the bed kicking off my shoes and laid down while our children in the middle. My arms over them, as I took Willas's hand. Our fingers entwine.

"I love you," Willas murmured.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"We can do this, have faith." He promised.

I nodded, "Always."

. **o0o**.

 _The North's Ship._

Jon Snow was examining a map in his quarters. Coming up with ways to make arrangement for the upcoming battle against the Night King. It would be two weeks before the Dothraki and Unsullied arrived at Winterfell. Three weeks for the Crown's forces to join, in order to provide not only the armies but the provisions as well. There he will talk with the War Council to discuss plans for battle. Based on his calculations…they would almost have three-fourth the number of soldiers to the army of the dead. Along with the dragons, then victory is on their side. But he was cautious not to put much faith.

There was a knock on his door. This snapped Jon from his train of thought and got up to answer it. At the door stood Daenerys. Jon was still not happy with her, and her assassination attempt on the Crown. Luckily, King Willas holds no vendetta after witnessing a Wight. It still doesn't resolve that Daenerys's impulsive behavior almost lost them their alliance. Daenerys knew that that is why she agreed to sail up north to White Harbor and arrived at Winterfell by horse instead of on Drogo. Stating she is coming to save the North. Jon knew that the Northmen won't accept her. He may not hold her against the crimes of her father, but the Northmen do.

"Can I help you, Your Grace?" Jon asked.

"I was wondering if we could spare a drink," Daenerys offered.

"Forgive me, your grace, but it is late, and I intend to retire," Jon declined politely.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Jon nodded, though mainly he didn't want to talk to her. Still angry in what almost happened in the Dragon pits. Daenerys sensed the tension and knew she had one last resort to get the North on her side. To gain the North support in her claimant for the crown. Instantly, she threw herself at him smashing her lips against his. This startled the White Wolf, stumbling backward falling to the ground with the Dragon Queen on top. Daenerys sat on his waist as she continues to kiss him, slowly pressing her loins against his. Jon grabbed her and rolled them over, so he was on top and immediately got up.

Tempting as it was, he held a moral code. After Ygritte, did he think he could love again? And if he were to be intimate with another woman, he will not dishonor her and be the man who places a bastard in her belly. No, even if legitimacy is no longer a thing for House Stark, he is bound to a potential marriage in the future.

Daenerys sat there in shock. No one has ever denied her. No man has ever denied her of sex. She was a Targaryen, her bloodline of purity and beauty. She felt offended about this rejection.

"It is late, Your Grace," Jon panted.

Daenerys scowled, as she got up and left the room. Thinking of another way to get Jon Snow on her side. Jon closed the door and locked it. He turned around and collapsed to the floor overwhelmed in what just happened. Three monarchs are joining as one against the Army of the Dead. The White Wolf is the only one that is keeping the two queens from killing each other. Although he sided with the North, he cannot choose sides of Targaryen or Baratheon. If he were, seeing how Daenerys behaves, and Sansa's statement on Elain…he knows who to trust. In the end, he is the Lord Protector of the North. Until Rickon comes of age, he is responsible for an entire kingdom.

Little did he know that back in Winterfell Bran was talking to Samwell. Deep in a conversation about the White Wolf's parentage. Samwell, informing that his paramour Gilly read in a book that the High Septon Maynard annulled the marriage between the Crown Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell, secretly marrying Lyanna Stark. Conceive and born to fulfill a prophecy that three dragons shall defeat the Second-Long Night. Bran warded to the past confirming this. It wasn't a lie. Seeing a young King Robert signing a martial contract with his Grandfather Rickard Stark, on Lyanna's hand.

Jon was legitimate, and his true name is Aegon.

But there are consequences when breaking traditions.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, I want to thank you so much for this long year journey of _A Doe in a Lion's Den_. We are now caught up to the series. I want to thank you all for almost six hundred reviews. They have encouraged me to keep right.**

 **So, I have good news and bad news.**

 **Let's start with the bad news. _A Doe in a Lion's Den_ will be on hiatus until Season Eight arrives and a few episodes in to see where the plot is going. As you all know, I follow the TV series plot and insert things from the books. Right now, I don't know what to do, and I hope you all understand.**

 **Now the good news. I have started writing a story called "Sister's Keeper" which is about Daenerys having an older sister name Alysanne. My take on what happened in Essos.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
